El Camino del Guerrero
by Naruto aguero
Summary: Gohan siguió entrenando, aprendió de sus orígenes y sigue el camino por el cual se convertirá en el guerrero mas poderoso del universo. Ubicado luego de los juegos de Cell, ve a Gohan convertirse en el guerrero que debía ser. GohanxVidelx?x? (M por violencia y posiblemente lemon futuro)
1. Capitulo 1

**28-07-17  
-Diálogos-  
** **(Pensamientos)  
** [Aclaraciones y/o notas]

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Problemas y soluciones**

Han pasado 2 meses desde los juegos de Cell. La paz reino el la tierra y los guerreros Z siguieron con sus vidas **-Gohan ¿donde estas?-** era lo que se preguntaba Chi-Chi en la cocina de su casa con una expresión de molestia y un cuaderno en la mano **-Ese niño, se escapo a entrenar de nuevo, cada vez se parece mas a su padre-** dijo irritada para que luego su rostro gane una apariencia apagada y triste al pensar en su fallecido esposo **-Espero que tú no seas asi-** dijo mientras sobaba su estomago que se encontraba abultado, debido a los 4 meses de embarazo[no se cuando fue que se embarazo asi que las fechas las saque de calcular la muerte de Goku y la edad de Goten]. Habia sido una sorpresa enterarse de su segundo embarazo, aunque lamentablemente la noticia llego cuando Goku sufrio problemas cardiacos y no pudo darle la noticia por los eventos que le prosiguieron **-aaahhhh bueno, sera mejor que empiece a cocinar. Ya me escuchara cuando regrese-** suspiro rendida, para luego sonreir de manera obscura y peligrosa pensando en los castigos para Gohan.

 **xXXLugar DesconocidoXXx**

Se ve un paisaje montañoso que a simple vista parece completamente deshabitado, excepto por las bestias que vivían por los alrededores, aunque extrañamente no se veia ninguna en ese momento **-MAKANKOSAPPO(cañon de haz espacial)-** fue el poderoso grito que se escucho en la llanura antes de que un has de luz pasara a gran velocidad por este hacia un joven de aparentes 11 años quien salto para evadirlo, pero no pudo esquivar una bola de energia que le dio en la espalda causando que se distraiga y no vea una mano verde que se estiraba y tomándolo del rostro lo arrojara a una de las montañas, causando que esta se derrumbara y sea él enterrado en esta. **-Muy mal Gohan debes esforzarte mas-** Fue el comentario de Piccolo mientras volaba cerca de un hombre de menor estatura que el que tenia los brazos cruzados y una mirada irritada **-Mas te vale tomarte esto enserio o te destruiré maldito insecto-** Dijo Vegeta molesto por tener que entrenar con ellos 2 pero eran los mas cercanos a su nivel, sin mencionar que Gohan era mas poderoso que el, algo que no aceptaba y debia cambiar inmediatamente, era una deshonra que el hijo de un guerrero de clase baja sea mas poderoso que el principe de los saiyayin. Ambos vestian sus ropas comunes siendo una armadura de batalla saiyayin sin hombreras en caso de Vegeta y el acostumbrado gi morado de Piccolo, pero sin el manto ni su turbante para que no estorben en la lucha. Ambos habian accedido a entrenar junto con Gohan con tal de aumentar el poder de todos. Entonces sintieron a Gohan aumentar su poder cada ves mas por lo que pequeñas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

 **-AAAAAAHHHHHHH-** Fue el grito que se escucho antes de que las rocas fueran o destruidas o apartadas por el poder que libero mientras su cabello se volvia dorado y algunos rayos aparecian a su alrededor antes de la transformación desapareciera y el se arrodillara por el cansancio que esta aun le provocaba **-Maldicion, no logro mantenerla-** Decía frustrado Gohan mientras apretaba su puño frente a su rostro. No lo lograba, por mas que lo intentaba no lograba mantener de manera satisfactoria la transformacion del ssj2, no entendia el porque, tal vez no tenia la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla... no, eso no podia ser en la pelea contra Cell habia logrado controlarla y mantenerse transformado hasta el final **-(La pelea contra Cell)-** Fue el pensamiento fugas de Gohan **-(Si logro recordar esos sentimientos tal vez pueda...)-** Con una renovada voluntad se levanto e intento recordar como se sentia en ese momento. Recordó la molestia, el dolor y la impotencia que sentia al ver a sus amigos ser apaleados por los Cell jrs. El como las palabras del Androide N°16 lo conmovieron y la increíble ira que exploto de el cuando Cell aplasto su cabeza sin misericordia y se concentro en eso - **aaaahhh... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Empezó a gritar Gohan de manera tranquila antes de explotar todos los sentimientos ya mencionados.

 **-Sigue asi Gohan, solo un poco mas-** Decia Piccolo al ver como Gohan volvia a transformarse en ssj y el como su pelo se erizaba aun mas mientras algunos rayos aparecian de manera aleatoria por su ser. Mientras que Vegeta se mantenia callado viendo esa transformacion con una mezcla de emocion por pelear con alguien poderoso y la frustracion de que el no pueda lograrla.

 **xXX Casa de Gohan XXx**

En el hogar de la familia Son se puede apreciar la falta de ruido con excepción de las ollas con agua hirviendo en la que se prepararían el arroz y los fideos para complementar las comidas, mismas que eran vigiladas por una preocupada Chi-Chi mientras que esperaba el regreso de su hijo mayor **-¡Mama estoy en casa!-** Fue el grito ella escucho perteneciente Gohan quien llegaba cansado, oloroso y hambriento de su sesión de entrenamiento con su maestro y su, nuevo, compañero de sparring.

 **-SON GOHAN, ¿TIENES IDEA DE LA HORA QUE ES? ¿TE PARECE QUE ES HORA DE LLEGAR A CASA?-** Respondio una colérica madre, logrando que el guerrero mas poderoso de la tierra empieze a sudar y vea nervioso la hora, percatándose de que eran las 19:30hs y que su entrenamiento se habia extendido demasiado... estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **XXX 3 dias despues XXx**

Gohan se encontró sentado mientras veía la tele y su mente estaba en lo que sucedió hace 2 noches.

 **XXXFlashbackXXx**

No podia dormir, su madre mostraba una preocupación en su rostro cuando el llego y no era solo por él, ella sabía que era poderoso y nadie sabía de él , ni que el fue quien mato una célula, solo Satan lo sabia y el no diria nada, estaba muy bien quedándose Con el crédito, eso le molestaba, sobretodo porque lo desacredita diciendo que solo hacia "trucos" y que el se había resbalado, que no fue vencido, tanta hipocresía le daba nauseas, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Se levanto dispuesto a tomar un vaso de agua, tal vez que el ayude a dormir, fue por el pasillo y vio con duda que la luz de la sala seguia prendida, se acerco dispuesto a apagar dicha luz, hasta que el logro oír voces dentro **-No se que hacer papa -** Era su madre, se oia realmente desesperada **-Casi no nos queda dinero y en mi estado dudo conseguir un buen trabajo-** Eso lo hizo abrir los ojos, por eso su madre se veia preocupada y las raciones de comida eran cada vez menores cuando tanto el como ella debían comer bien [el por entrenar y ella por Goten] **-No te preocupes hija, ya se nos ocurrira algo, dentro de poco estos problemas no importaran-** Dijo su abuelo con una voz segura totalmente falsa, eso era algo que el pudo notar sin problemas y seguro que su madre tambien, aunque igual ella le dio una media sonrisa como si eso le hubiera levantado el animo, cosa que el pudo ver gracias a un reflejo de la ventana, aunque por suerte el no podia ser notado al estar obscuro y el tener una pijama totalmente negra **-eso espero papa, eso espero-**

 **XXXFlashback EndXXx**

Gohan seguia perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que **\- ¡Señoras y señores !, estoy aquí para hablarles del gran torneo que se realizara en solo 4 días, ya deben saberlo pero igual déjenme decirles que las inscripciones se cierran en 3 días, en este torneo No Importa la Edad, el sexo, el nivel que tiene, cualquiera que desee venir y enfrentarse a los guerreros mas fuertes del universo y ganar el fabuloso premio de 100.000.000 de zenin ademas de que puede visitar los baños termales de todo el mundo y , Si lo desea, podrá desafiar al gran salvador del mundo EL...GRAN...MÍSTER...SATAAAAN! -** Término de decir el conductor dejando espacio entre palabras como si asi fuera mas dramatico, mientras que el público detrás de la arena gritaba y Gohan se paraba y salia un correr **-MAMA,** **voy a salir, ¡ya regreso!-** Fue el grito que escucho Chi-Chi sin poder responder ya que cuando se dio cuenta su hijo ya se encontraba en el aire volando asia sabia algun lado.

* * *

 **XXXSatan CityXXx**

Gohan volaba hasta que encontro su objetivo por lo que aterrizo en un callejón cerca de la gran mansion en la que, sobre la puerta, había un cartel que decía "Satan House", a lo que el sonrió antes de saltar por el porton. El camino tranquilamente por el jardin, ignorando rotundamente las cámaras de seguridad que captaban cada movimiento que hacia, llego a la puerta y golpeo. Luego de un rato la puerta fue abierta por una niña de su misma edad, ella era unos centímetros mas pequeña que él, tenia el pelo negro como el suyo hasta el cuello, unos atrayentes ojos azules, en su mejilla derecha se veia una vendita, evidencia de un corte, tenia una camiseta sucia y en sus brazos tenia vendas junto a unos guantes sin dedos, tenia una toalla en sus hombros con la que parecía secarse el sudor o que acababa de lavarse la cara **-Hola, un gusto, mi nombre es Gohan y quisiera hablar con el señor Satan de un par de cosas-** Dijo de manera cortes y con una sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

Videl estaba extrañada, ella acababa de terminar de ejercitarse por lo que se estaba limpiando su rostro cuando escucho el timbre y como su ama de llaves tenia el dia libre y el resto del personal estaban ocupados con sus respectivas tareas ella fue a abrir la puerta cuando vio a un chico de su misma edad con cabello negro y un peinado extraño, ojos igual de obscuros, vestia un gi negro y rojo con capucha, el pidio ver a su padre y eso le parecia raro ya que nunca lo habia visto y no parecia otro de esos pateticos inutiles que querian aprender del hombre mas fuerte del mundo **-Es un placer, me llamo Videl, ¿puedo preguntar de que quieres hablar con mi padre?-** El no parecia una amenaza y le habia hablado de forma respetuosa asi que no tenia por que ser descortes con el.

* * *

 **-¿¡Padre!?-** Dijo Gohan algo sorprendido. Se habia puesto nervioso cuando la vio escanearlo y mas por la atencion que le dio a sus ropas, habian sido un regalo de Piccolo y le gusto bastante por lo que no vio problema en usarlo hoy, ademas de que era bastante comodo, igual, viéndola bien tenia cierto parecido con su padre, aunque, por suerte, parecia haber sacado mas de su madre, era bastante bonita y parecia agradable, aunque primero debia hablar con Satan **-La verdad es que es un asunto privado y quisiera hablarlo con el en persona-** dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, algo que si bien no le gusto mucho acepto **-Esta bien, sígueme-** Dijo algo enojada pero igual lo guio por la casa que el recorría el lugar con su vista hasta que llego a una gran puerta de madera que Videl golpeo antes de que un **"pase"** se escuche del otro lado donde Satan se encontraba en un sillón de cuero con una bebida no alcohólica, no bebia de dia, menos si su hija estaba cerca, seria un muy mal ejemplo, sobre todo viniendo de un heroe de fama mundial, con un televisor frente a el, por lo que no vio cuando los jovenes entraron **-Papa este chico quiere hablar con tigo-** Dijo Videl antes de salir, no sin antes escuchar un **"gracias"** de Gohan a lo que solo sonrio y cerro la puerta.

 **-Y? De que quieres hablar pequeño-** Pregunto el campeon, aun sin ver a Gohan se frente

 **-quiero que me metas en el Torneo de Artes Marciales...**

* * *

Bueno gente, este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar una vez por semana. Espero que comenten las sugerencias, dudas, o los que no les halla gustado del fic para poder mejorar, hasta la proxima


	2. Capitulo 2

**4/08/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Aclaraciones y/o notas]

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Reencuentro Inesperado**

 **-Quiero que me metas en el torneo de artes marciales-**...  
Eso fue lo que escucho el campeon antes de que se congelara un momento, solo para ver al chico detras de el con una mirada incredula antes de **-jajajajajajajajaja-** Empezar a reir con todas sus fuerzas por semejante tonteria **-Y dime niño ¿por que yo, el gran Mr. Satan, el salvador del mundo y el hombre mas fuerte del planeta, deberia de hacer eso?-** Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se paraba y se colocaba frente a Gohan viendolo como si no fuera nada. Gohan solo sonrio ante lo dicho para luego adoptar la forma del ssj ante la mirada incredula de Satan, logrando que su expresión arrogante pase por la sorpresa antes de convertirse en miedo y llegando finalmente al panico, con los ojos abiertos como platos la boca abierta de sobremanera y algunos mocos colgando **-t-t-!TUU¡-** Grito presa del panico al ver de nuevo al chico que vencio a Cell.

 **-A pasado tiempo "heroe"-** Dijo con confianza y algo de sarcasmo.

 **-¿Que haces aqui?-** Pregunto aun con miedo Satan, aunque un poco mas tranquilo al haber superado el choque inicial.

 **-Ya te lo dije, quiero que me metas dentro del torneo-** Respondio algo irritado por tener que repetir su pedido.

 **-P-P-Pero no puedo hacer eso-**

 **-Si puedes, eres el heroe que salvo el mundo, solo di que es para el hijo de un antiguo rival que murio hace poco y quiere enorgullecer a su padre ganando el torneo o que soy un joven con habilidad o algo asi de dramatico para que te den el formulario-**

 **-A-Aun asi debes tener autorizacion de tus padres en caso de ser menor-** Dijo Satan usando su ultima carta al ver que el chico no queria decistir.

 **-Estoy seguro que el hombre que pago por todo** [no me acuerdo el nombre] **podra hacer una excepcion por "El Gran Mr Satan, salvador del mundo"-** Respondio Gohan finalizando con un tono gracioso como si estuviera burlandose de el.

 **-V-Vere que puedo hacer-** Exclamo rendido Satan, ese niño habia ganado, tendria que pedirle un favor a su "empleador".

 **-Volvere en media hora, espero que me des una respuesta positiva o las cosas podrian ponerse feas-** Y asi Gohan abandono su forma de ssj antes de dejar en la habitacion a un asustado hombre que ni bien la puerta fue cerrada tomo el telefono y marco mas rapido de lo que deberia ser posible para el.

Gohan salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la puerta principal pasando por una ventana en la que vio a Videl leyendo un libro en una mesa con una tasa de te verde y galleta en una mesita frente a ella, por lo que decidio acercarse.

 **-Hola-** Saludo a la chica que, dejando el libro de lado, lo vio un segundo antes de sonreir .

 **-Hola, ya acabaron su conversación?-**

 **-Maso-menos, volvere en 30 minutos para dejar claras unas cosas-** Respondio de manera tranquila.

 **-Asi que volveras ehh-** Dijo tranquila

 **-Si-**

 **-Que te valla bien-** Se despidio Videl

 **-Igualmente, adios-**

 **-Adios-** Con eso Gohan retomo su camino para salir de la casa.

* * *

 **xXXCapsule CorpXXx**

No queria ir a su casa, su madre le haría muchas preguntas, por lo que decidio pasar por el hogar de Bulma y tener un sparring con Vegeta, si es que no salio al espacio como lo hizo cuando su padre vencio a Freezer y quedo perdido en por ahi.

 **-ah, hola Gohan, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi-** Le dijo la madre de Bulma una vez le abrio la puerta, aunque el no creia haber crecido mucho desde la despedida de Trunks, tal vez unos centimetros.

 **-Hola Sra. Brief, a pasado tiempo, ¿Esta Vegeta?-** No queria ser descortés pero tampoco perder tiempo, solo tenia 30 minutos para entrenar con Vegeta y volver a ver que Satan haya tomado enserio su amenaza, no le gustaba haber hecho eso pero no tenia opcion, su madre seguramente no querria que el peleara, sobretodo si era solo por el dinero, querria arreglar el problema por su propia cuenta, algo que era imposible en su estado actual.

 **-Lo lamento querido pero el salio al espacio hace 2 dias, dijo que "Necesitaba volverse mas fuerte", volvera en 3 dias-** ante eso Gohan se deprimio un poco ya que deseaba pelear con Vegeta de nuevo, no sabia porque pero desde la pelea contra Cell el deseo de combatir era cada ves mayor y tambien sentia un escozor en la espalda baja aunque cuando revisaba no habia nada, solo la cicatriz donde antes habia una cola de mono, era raro.

 **-Mmm... ok, esta Bulma?-** No habia hablado mucho con ella estos ultimos 2 meses, solo cuando venia a ver a Trunks y jugar con el

 **-Si, debe estar en el jardin con Trunks-** Respondio tranquila Panchy dejando pasar al joven **-Preparare algo de te-** al decir eso se retiro dejandolo solo por lo que se encamino al jardin para hablar con Bulma en lo que quedaba de tiempo. Aunque no esperaba ver a la persona que estaba junto a la mujer

 **-¡Trunks!-**

* * *

 **xXXEn el Jardin: Minutos antesXXx**

Bulma se encontraba recostada en un sillon plegable, trataba de pensar en nuevos inventos u formas de mejorar los existentes sin exito alguno antes de que una gran luz la ciegue por un momentos antes de ver una conocida maquine de color amarillo que poseia en la parte superior una cupula que abriéndose dejo salir a un conocido peli-lila **-Trunks!, hola como has estado, que te trae a nuestro presente?-** Saludo/Pregunto una ves superada la sorpresa inicial de ver a la version mayor de su hijo mientras lo abrasaba.

 **-Hola Mama, vine a visitarlos ya que pude acabar con los androides y mi tiempo esta en paz por lo que decidi tomarme un descanso de todo-** respondió con una sonrisa el viajero temporal a su madre que lo escuchaba con una propia.

 **-Me alegro de que hayas logrado tu objetivo hijo, quieres tomar algo mientras me cuentas todo-** Ofreció bulma mientras señalaba una mesa cerca de donde ella habia estado sentada antes de pararse.

 **-Me encant/¡Trunks!-** Fue interrumpido por una voz que el conocia bien, por lo que fijo su vista a donde estaba la version joven del hombre al que mas respeto.

 **-Gohan!-** Exclamo con sorpresa y felicidad al verlo tan pronto.

 **-A pasado tiempo, ¿lograste tu objetivo?-** Pregunto mientras se acercaba a estrechar su mano con su amigo.

 **-En efecto, el futuro esta en paz-** Con gusto acepto el saludo mientras respondia con una sonrisa de felicidad.

 **-Me alegra saberlo, ah hola Bulma-** Saludo Gohan una ves se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba al lado derecho de Trunks

 **-Hola Gohan, ¿que haces aqui?-** Pregunto aun con su sonrisa por la presencia de su hijo, almenos ahora no estaria sola ya que el irresponsable de su esposo se fue una vez mas sin decir nada. Eso hizo que su sonrisa menguara y casi sea reemplazada por una mueca de molestia, ¡era su esposa! por kami, almenos deberia decirle cuando se va del planeta a quien sabe donde.

 **-Estaba cerca y quise pasar a saludar y de paso ver a Trunks-** Ante eso Bulma recupero su sonrisa, Gohan era un buen niño y Trunks ya lo veia como un hermano mayor, era bueno que tuviera un ejemplo positivo ya que no le gustaria que se convierta en un hombre orgulloso e irritante como lo era su padre.

 **-Bueno bueno, parece que tendre que preparar otra tasa de te, como has estado Trunks, ¿recuerdas a tu abuela? Cierto! Bulma! el bebe ya desperto-** Panchy aparecio por la puerta haciendo que todos la vean traer una charola con 2 tasas de te y unas galletas y rebanadas de pastel para acompañarlo.

 **-Gracias mama, deja eso ahi, ya regreso-** Dijo Bulma antes de ir adentro para atender a su hijo dejando a los dos semi-saiyajines en el patio.

 **-Sentemonos, seguro que Bulma traera al pequeño Trunks aqui-** Dijo Gohan a Trunks quien asintio y asi se encaminaron a la mesa, tomando las tasas de la charola para beber el te mientras esperaban que llegara Bulma.

* * *

 **xXX25 Min DespuesXXx**

Gohan acababa de terminar su charla con Trunks y Bulma. Todo habia salido bien, hablaron sobre los echos acontecidos tanto en el presente como en el futuro, luego cambiaron de tema a echos mas mundanos, que se hacia en el dia a dia, para su divercion Bulma habia estado cuestionando a su hijo sobre alguna novia que pudiera tener, fue interesante ver a un apenado Trunks hablar sobre una chica de la que no menciono el nombre, a pesar de la insistencia de Bulma en saberlo, al parecer ella era parte de la minima resistencia que peleaba contra los androides del futuro y lo habia visto acabar con ellos, por lo que le hizo varias preguntas sobre sus habilidades y de esa forma empezaron a conocerse un poco mas. Se alegraba por el, podria hacerse de una vida tranquila luego de acabar con 17 y 18.

Al ver la hora penso que debia marcharse por lo que se despidio de ellos y quiso caminar para matar el tiempo que le quedaba hasta tener que hacerle frente a Satan sobre su pedido. Camino tranquilamente por la ciudad viendo en ocaciones las tiendas, pero sin entrar, no tenia dinero encima y no habia nada realmente interesante para ver, excepto los videojuegos, le encantaria tener una de esas consolas para jugar pero su madre nunca lo permitiria, decidio dejar eso de lado y simplemente siguio caminando hasta llegar a la valla que separaba el "hogar" de Mr. Satan del resto de la ciudad, esta vez toco el timbre en lugar de simplemente saltarla.

 **-Si, ¿quien es y que desea?-** Escucho una voz masculina de un altavoz cerca de una camara.

 **-Hola, vengo a ver a Mr. Satan por un asunto inconcluso-** Respondio Gohan viendo fijamente la camara

 **-Adelante, Satan-Sama dijo que vendria-** Dijo el hombre antes de que el porton se habra dejando pasar a Gohan, quien se encamino a la puerta y toco. Esta fue abierta por una chica que el nunca antes vio, era rubia de una estatura similar a la de Videl con unos ojos de color celeste y cabello rubio.

 **-Hola soy Gohan, puedo pasar?** \- Pregunto con una sonrisa que fue de vuelta por la chica frente a el.

 **-Claro, soy Iresa, un gusto-** Se presento mientras que extendia su mano.

 **-Gracias, es un gusto Iresa-san-** El acepto el saludo al tiempo que ella se hacia a un lado para que el entrara. Al entrar ella cerro la puerta **-Debo Hablar un par de cosas con Mr. Satan, espero que nos veamos luego-** Dijo Gohan antes de encaminarse hacia la misma habitacion, donde habia sido guiado por Videl, al llegar toco la puerta oyendo un "quien es" como respuesta **-Soy yo-** fue lo uno que dijo, al tiempo que oia pasos rapidos de la persona dentro de la habitacion.

 **-Hola, supongo que estas aqui por tu respuesta-** Gohan vio con una ligera sorpresa bien disimulada el echo de que Satan ya no mostrara tanto miedo en comparación a cuando lo encaro hace solo 30 minutos.

 **-Si... por la calma que presentas quiero creer que lo conseguiste-** Al oir su respuesta los ojos cautos del hombre ganaron un tinte mas arrogante.

 **-Pues claro, soy el gran Mr. Satan, hay pocas cosas que no puedo hacer-** Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante antes de encaminarse a un escritorio frente a un ventanal, eso sorprendio ligeramente a Gohan ya que no lo habia visto cuando vino con Videl **[Debes estudian el terreno, eso podria salvarte en un combate]** esa fue una de las lecciones que Piccolo le dio antes de la llegada de los saiyajin, debia hacerle caso por lo que escaneo el lugar con la mirada. Era una habitacion grande, con una ventana detras del escritorio donde el campeon estaba revolviendo unos papeles buscando algo, a la izquierda del mismo habia dos estantes repleto de libros de todo tipo por lo que pudo aprecias, desde historias de ficcion hasta libros sobre leyes, la verdad aplaudia la variedad de libros que el tenia, aunque por el polvo que podia ver en los mismos eran mera decoracion, cerca de este habia un sofa estilo victoriano color negro que resaltaba en las paredes azul obscuro de la habitacion, en el lado derecho habia un sillon frente a una television pantalla plana, ademas de un mini refrigerador y, un poco mas alejada, una reluciente mesa de pool, al parecer era lo mas nuevo o lo que Satan adoraba mas de la habitacion. Debia decir que este parecia un lugar muy comodo para encerrarse ya que no tendria ninguna necesidad de salir, excepto por el baño, que es lo unico que faltaba a esta habitacion, ademas de una cocina pero bien que podia pedir que le trajeran comida aqui, era su casa despues de todo.

 **-Aqui esta-** Gohan fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver como él le hacia señas para que se acercara, en cuanto lo hizo le entrego un papel

* * *

 **Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales: Formula de inscripcion**

 **Nombre Completo:**  
 **Edad:**  
 **Sexo:**  
 **Lugar de Residencia:**  
 **Firma del luchador:**

(en caso de ser menor) **Firma del Padre, Madre o Reponsable:**

 **Se les advierte a los participantes que en este torneo si bien la muerte esta prohibida, aun corren riesgo de acabar heridos de gravedad, no se permite el uso de armas de ningun tipo, una ves descalificados los concursantes seran llevados a la enfermeria para un chequeo completo y luego, si lo desean, podran quedarse a ver los demas combates en un area separada del resto. Los menores de 18 años deben tener autorizacion de sus padres o tutores para participar.**

* * *

Él procedio a llenar el formulario, dejando en blanco el ultimo pensando en como hacer para que su madre lo firme antes de que Satan se lo arrebatara de las manos y firmara como el responsable **-Listo, no te preocupes ya lo hable con los jueces, yo sere el responsable en caso de que te pase algo, solo tengo una condicion-** Dijo Satan al ver la mirada interrogante de Gohan antes de que este asintiera **-Si llegas a la final y pides un combate contra mi me dejaras ganar-** Fue la condicion que dio Satan a lo que Gohan lo penso.

 **-Esta bien pero si eso pasa, enviaras cada mes 10.000.000 de zenin a la direccion en el papel o no solo te vencere sino que te are confesar que yo fui quien derroto a Cell-** Contraataco Gohan, podia ser que el dinero le durara un tiempo, pero ahora tenia un hermano menor, sin olvida que su madre estaba pensando enviarlo a un colegio, algo que a el lo emocionaba mucho ya que asi podria tener una vida maso-menos normal.

 **-mmm... que sean 5.000.000 y tenemos un trato-** Ofrecio Satan, si bien 10.000.000 no era un precio demasiado alto comparado a perder toda su fama no creia poder juntar dicha cantidad cada mes

 **-Esta bien-** Eso era mejor que nada, ademas seguia siendo una buena cantidad para ahorrar.

 **-Perfecto, entonces el pago sera el primero de cada mes a partir del torneo y solo si me dejas ganar el combate, te parece justo?-** Pregunto a su "socio" quien lo penso un segundo antes de asentir **-Bien, un placer hacer negocios con usted-** Finalizo con una sonrisa a Gohan quien se encamino a la puerta para poder retirarse **-aaahhh, fue un trato peligroso, pero bueno si llega a la final entonces ganare y si no no importara nuestro acuerdo jajajajajaja... Espera, ¡No importa si gana o no, el premio del torneo se lo llevara él! Mierdaaa-** Se lamento el campeon al ver las fallas de su "perfecto" plan.

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo por esta semana, de nuevo les digo que dejen sus comentarios y para los que leyeron el viernes el capitulo 1 les aviso que lo revise y arregle las partes incoherentes producidas por un problema con el traductor de google que se activo al estar esta pagina mayormente en ingles. Hasta la proxima semana.


	3. Capitulo 3

**11/8/17**  
 **-Dialogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

 **Respondiendo** **reviews:**  
 **Kmyd:** No te preocupe, lo continuare... disculpa la demora en responder **  
Guest:** Me alegra que te guste y esa es la idea.  
 **Gohan** **:** Sin duda lo continuare

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Preludio al caos**

 **-Quien era Iresa-** Pregunto Videl a su amiga que se sento entre un chico rubio y ella.  
 **-Un chico lindo llamado Gohan-** Respondio con una sonrisa.  
 **-Ya regreso?-** Exclamo Videl con leve sorpresa.  
 **-Quien?-** Interrumpio la conversación el chico rubio al lado de Iresa.  
 **-Gohan, un chico que vino hace poco mas de 30 minutos a hablar con mi padre, luego se fue y dijo que regresaria, y al parecer lo hizo-** conto Videl a sus amigos.  
 **-Y como es?-** Volvio a preguntar el rubio  
 **-Creo que tiene la misma edad que nosotros, es amable y educado, vestia un gi de entrenamiento por lo que creo que es un artista marcial-** Explico Videl al rubio.  
 **-Sin mencionar que es lindo y esta bien formado-** Agrego Iresa con un pequeño sonrojo que se contagio a Videl.  
 **-mm...-** Se limito a decir el chico aunque se sentia un poco irritado al ver que este "desconocido" fuera capas de sacar un sonrojo de la misma Videl, algo nunca antes visto.  
 **-Ah ahi esta!, ¡Gohan-kun! ¡ven!-** Grito la rubia al ver por una ventana como el saiyajin pasaba por el pasillo que conducía a la puerta. Gohan solo los vio un momento antes de encaminarse hacia ellos.

 **-Hola!-** Saludo Iresa una ves el se acerco.  
 **-Hola Iresa-san, Videl-san y...?-** Saludo Gohan al momento que veia al rubio que le mandaba una mirada rara, como si el le hubiera echo o quitado algo.  
 **-Shapner-** Dijo con un tono irritado.  
 **-Un gusto-** Se sentia algo incomodo por la mirada que le daba ese chico, no recordaba haberlo visto de antemano y no creia haberle echo nada.  
 **-Terminaste de hablar con mi padre?-** Pregunto Videl sin notar o darle importancia a la mirada que le daba su amigo a Gohan  
 **-Si, ya hemos acabado-** Contesto con una sonrisa por poder cambiar de tema.  
 **-De que hablaron tu y Mr. Satan?-** Pregunto bruscamente el chico ganándose una mirada levemente irritada de Gohan.

 **-Simplemente vine a cobrar un favor-** Fue la respuesta cortante que le dio, ese chico ya lo estaba cansando, su mirada era muy molesta y por alguna razon sentia ganas de golpearlo.  
 **-Que favor?-** Volvio a preguntar  
 **-No veo por que deberia responder a eso-** Enserio ya se estaba hartando.  
 **-Porque te lo e preguntado-** Shapner se habia levantado viendo de menos a Gohan al ser un poco mas alto que el.  
 **-Y quien eres tu para preguntar?-** Realmente queria golpearlo, cada ves era mas dificil contenerse, aunque le daba algo de gracia esa mirada "amenazante" que le daba, el habia peleado a muerte con seres de otros mundos y androides, un simple chico no podria darle miedo de ninguna manera, sobretodo uno tan debil y molesto.  
 **-El novio de Videl-** La cara del rubio se deformo en una sonrisa arrogante al decir eso, ser el novio de la hija del hombre mas fuerte del mundo era un gran logro. Gohan no lo entendia pero tenia deseos de borrar esa sonrisa tan molesta.  
 **-Callate Shapner! te dije que no voy a ser tu novia-** Videl estaba muy molesta. No entendia porque su amigo tenia que armar una pelea con un completo desconocido, aunque tambien estaba curiosa del favor que pudo pedirle Gohan a su padre  
 **-Vamos Videl, lo hablaremos luego-** Shapner queria arreglar eso, ser su novio le beneficiaria de gran manera, ademas de que Videl le gustaba desde hace mucho, aunque parecia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por ella, algo que el no podia tolerar, era el chico mas fuerte y apuesto de la escuela, no entendia porque Videl no se fijaba en el, luego viene este don nadie y consigue un sonrojo de ella, algo que el no pudo conseguir nunca. Lo que mas le molestaba era la sonrisa burlesca que le daba ese chico, como si no fuera mas que un bufon para el.  
 **-No hay nada que hablar-** Cortante y decidida, esa era Videl **-Y tu Gohan-** El mencionado la vio con una leve sonrisa que genero un pequeño sonrojo a Erasa, aunque ella no se vio visiblemente afectada **-Puedes decirme lo que pediste a mi padre?-** Sus amigos se sorprendieron, ella no pedia nada de esa forma tan tranquila, ella exigia, que le pregunte si podia decirselo queria decir que reconocia a Gohan como un igual, algo que Shapner no queria aceptar, el era el unico, menor, que Videl habia reconocido de esa manera.  
 **-Como le dije a tu amigo cobre un favor a tu padre, ¿podrías preguntárselo a el? Si quiere decírtelo no tengo problema, pero yo prefiero guardarmelo para mi-** Gohan seguia con esa sonrisa y tranquilidad que obtuvo al dejar de ver a Shapner, que por alguna razon estaba alejado de Videl **-Si no te molesta me estan esperando en otro lugar-** Eso era verdad, habia quedado con Trunks para entrenar ya que su padre no estaba, queria ver si el podia conseguir es ssj2 y de paso pasar algo me momento con el que, de no ser por sus intervenciones, se convertiria en su mentor, ademas de que le agradaba la idea de entrenar con él nuevamente.  
 **-mm... Esta bien, le preguntare... hasta luego-** Levemente moleta Videl vio que no obtendria nada de el, por lo que decidio probar mas tarde con su padre, él era mas facil de dominar que el chico frente a ella.  
 **-Adios Gohan-kun-** Despidio Iresa a Gohan, quien se volteo levemente, regalando una sonrisa a las chicas y diciendo **"Nos veremos luego"** se fue, ignorando magistralmente la mirada fulminante de Shapner. Vieron como al llegar a la puerta se puso la capucha negra, con el interior rojo aunque ellos no podian verlo, de su gi al ver las nubes amontonándose, anunciando una leve lluvia.

* * *

 **xXXCon GohanXXx**

Acababa de salir de la casa de Satan, decidio volver caminando, no tenia ninguna prisa, paso cerca de un banco cuando **-BOOOOM-** Las puertas salieron volando, y la explosion causo que el cayera al no prestar atencion **(Siempre debes estar alerta maldito imbecil!)** esas fueron las palabras de Vegeta cuando lo reprocho por vajar la guardia durante el entrenamiento, ese dia lo habia golpeado mas de la cuenta, parecia que algo la molestaba. Cuando se recupero, vio que habia algunos oficiales frente a el apuntando a alguien a su espalda, ademas de unas personas viendo todo con preocupacion, miedo, emocion, entre otras emociones que pudo divisar, su capucha seguia en su lugar por lo que su rostro no podia ser visto debido a la falta de luz que daban las nubes entonces sintio como alguien pasaba su brazo por detras de su cuello y apuntaba un arma a su cabeza **-Escuchenme malditos, mataremos a los rehenes uno por uno si no nos traen un vehiculo en 15 minutos ¿Entendido?-** Decia su captor mientras el, tomando consejo de Piccolo escaneaba con la vista la sona. Al parecer habia 5 ladrones, 3 de ellos tenian rehenes contando al que estaba a su espalda, el tenia una pistola comun, parecia de 9mm, el no sabia mucho de armas, a su madre no le gustaba que aprendiera nada que tuviera que ver con eso u otros tipos de "violencia", todavia lo molestaba para que dejara de entrenar y se meta de lleno con sus estudios, algo que el no aria, si bien no le gustaba combatir, le gustaban las artes marciales y entrenar, se sentia bien hacer algo solo porque el queria, no por los deseos de otros, ahora tendria que hacerlo. Su captor era fornido, aunque no parecia luchador como si se dedicara a la industria pesada o fuera leñador, los otros tenian armas mas grandes, de las que reconocio 2 ak-47, en manos de un hombre delgado de cabello negro y otro rubio un poco menos fornido que el que lo tenia a el, 1 revolver de gran cañon que llamo bastante su atencion en parte por el arma y en parte porque el que la poseia parecia ser el lider, vestia de negro, como todos, con un bolso repleto de dinero y una mujer en una posicion similar a la suya, el ultimo, que tenia una bazooka, era mas curpulento que los demas, aunque no tenia problemas para llevar su arma. No entendia de donde estos tipos podian conseguir ese armamento pero ya tenia un curso de accion.  
 **-Oye-** Dijo con intencion de llamar la atencion del hombre detras de el  
 **-hmm?-** El tipo lo paro a ver, solo pudiendo ver los ojos y parte de la cara del chico que habia logrado capturar  
 **-Sueltame, ahora-** Ordeno con un tono bajo y peligroso que causo un leve estremecimiento en su captor.  
 **-Callate! mocoso-** Exclamo mientras levantaba el brazo en el que tenia su arma con intencion de golpearlo, haciendo que los demas dirijan su atencion a ellos y que algunos oficiales y ladrones relajen sus armas.

 **-aaargh!-** Exclamo de dolor el tipo cuando Gohan le impacto su codo en su costillas, antes de hacerlo nuevamente en su nuca dejandolo inconciente sorprendiendo a los espectadores.  
 **-Maldito!-** Grito su compañero listo para disparar solo para que él apareciera frente a el conectando un poderoso golpe en su estomago, para volver a desaparecer solo que esta vez con 2 los rehenes, apareciendo sobre una patrulla donde los dejo antes de desaparecer nuevamente y aparecer cerca de otro ladron que empezo a disparar, esquivando las balas el salto para llegar detras de el y conectar una patada en su mandibula cuando se volteo listo para disparar, importandole muy poco los 5 civiles a su espalda.  
 **Maldicion, Dispara!-** Grito el del Revolver al que tenia la bazooka al ver que ya no tenian rehenes. Este disparo y Gohan al ver que los rehenes estaban detras de el y que no podria salvarlos a todos decidio extender su mano y, utilizando su Ki, detuvo el proyectil y lo hizo retroceder unos metros, cerca del asaltante, quien al ver eso se movio justo a tiempo para que explotara dejando un crater en el lugar.  
 **-Q-Que demonios eres?-** Pregunto con miedo, el supuesto lider, su compañero se hallaba temblando cerca de el **-N-No te hacerques o juro que la mato-** Decia desafiente mientras que apretaba su arma en la cabeza de la chica que solo se quedaba ahi congelada debido al panico. El chico frente a el se limito a levantar su dedo, del que empezo a brillar una luz dorada **-T-Te dije queno hagas naahhh-** Exclamo solo para gritar cuando una especie de laser dorado perforo el hombro en el que tenia el arma, haciendo que el retroceda solo para ver como el chico aparecia frente a él inclinado e impacto una poderosa patada en su costado izquierdo que lo mando a estrellarse en una de las patrullas causando que el vidrio se rompiera y el quedara atascado dentro claramente inconciente.

 **-Estas bien-** Escucho la chica que al abrir sus ojos vio al encapuchado ofreciendo su mano para que se pare.  
 **-S-si-** Escucho Gohan antes de que la chica tome su mano **-Idiota-** entonces la jalo mientras que una navaja se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, misma que no cumplio su objetivo al tomarla con su otra mano **-Maldito, sueltame!-** Grito la chica, ahora que la veia bien, vestia un traje de secretaria, su cabello era negro carbon y sus vellos ojos rojos como rubies.  
 **-Asi que estas con ellos eh?-** La tranquilidad en su vos era algo tenebrosa, los cuerpos de sus camaradas y el echo de que pueda lansar rayos laser de sus dedos no ayudaba a mejorar su imagen ante los ojos de la chica.  
 **-Y que si es asi?-** El chico era aterrador pero ella no se dejaria dominar sin importar que, ella era una luchadora, si queria algo lo tomaba y no dejaria que este chico se meta en medio.  
 **-Que haras? estas rodeada y tus camaradas inconcientes, si te entregas ahora sera mejor para ti-** Era cierto y ella lo sabia, no tenia forma de escapar y menos si este fenomeno la perseguia, ya tendria tiempo para vengarse una ves fuera liberada.  
 **-Tch! bien, ¡OIGAN! nos rendimos!-** Gohan estaba sorprendido, esta chica acepto muy rapido, si bien no tenian muchas opciones el pensaba que ofreceria mas resistencia que lo echo, bueno, eso era mejor para el, podria ir a casade Bulma mas rapido, aunque luego tendria que escuchar a su madre quejandose por no haber estudiado nada en todo el dia... de solo pensarlo ya le sumbaban los oidos... aunque primero tenia que ir a la casa de Bulma para ver al pequeño Trunks y luego partir con el mayor para entrenar. Pensando en eso simplemente golpeo a la chica en la nuca y estaba a punto de marcharse antes de sentir como pateaba algo, era el revolver del lider, lo penso un segundo antes de agacharse y tomarlo ante la mirada de todo el mundo que simplemente se quedaba ahi. Tanto los espectadores como los policias se habian limitado a ver que hacia este "salvador" misterioso. Todos salieron de su trance al ver como el guardaba el arma de uno de los ladrones y antes de que la policia pudiera decir algo una extraña aura blanca lo rodeo solo para que el, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, emprendiera vuelo.

* * *

 **xXXTime Skip: 4 DiasXXx**

 **-Señoras y señores, al fin es el dia del tan ansiado torneo de artes marciales, quiero anunciar que este torneo tiene la increible suma de 200 participantes, dichos participantes seran divididos en 8 bloques, ahi 25 de ellos lucharan en una arena de la que solo deben quedar 1 y de esos 8 participantes solo 4 tendran el honor de enfrentar a los campeones galacticos, debo anunciar que los luchadores no tendran un descanso fijo hasta la final donde descansaran 30 minutos antes de partir a uno de los campos de lucha. Estos seran los lugares donde se enfrentaran con los campeones y aquellos que logren derrotarlos lucharan en una lucha campal entre si con los campeones restantes luego de 20 minutos de descanso, eso sera un todos contra todos pero no habra prohibicion de equipos, aunque claro si un equipo triunfa sobre los campeones los miembros del mismo deberan descansar 15 minutos antes de luchar entre ellos y asi 1 se levante como campeon para tomar el premio y, si lo desea, luchar con el mismo salvador del mundo Elll- Graaan-Misteeerr- Satannnn!-** Termino de decir el presentador, anunciando el inicio del que seria el mas grande torneo de artes marciales hasta ahora.

 **-Listo Gohan-**  
 **-Naci listo Trunks-**  
 **-Eso espero porque no me contendre-**  
 **-Yo tampoco lo are, no te preocupes-**

Ambos sonrieron antes de partir a un torneo que cambiaria significativamente la vida de nuestro heroe.

* * *

Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el encuentro con los asaltantes, lo hice al ver la falta de accion antes del gran torneo, este sera relativamente igual al de la pelicula por lo que probablemente me salte algunas escenas para pasar a lo interesante ya que no puedo pasar de las 2 mil y tanto palabras. Tratare de superar dicho limite pero al ser nuevo en esto de la escritura de fics no espero mucho de mi mismo. ni de mis historias. En el proximo capitulo empieza el torneo y algunas cosas mas, tratare de hacerlo mas extenso. Espero que les guste.  
Como siempre si tienen alguna sugerencia para este escritor novato la tomare en cuenta y respondere cualquier duda. Hasta el viernes


	4. Capitulo 4

**18/8/17**  
 **-Dialogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Comienza la diversion**

 **-Aun no se como me convencieron de esto-** Decía Chi-Chi, ella se encontraba sentada en una gran tribuna, rodeada de personas, pero la mas importante era la que se encontraba a su lado  
 **-No es como si pudieras hacer algo, el contrato dice que el responsable de Gohan es Satan por lo que no puedes simplemente anularlo, menos con Gohan queriendo participar-** Bulma ya se estaba cansando, era la tercera vez que tenia que repetir lo mismo, no entendía porque ella tenia que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, su hijo quería ayudarla y ella lo único que hacia era ponerse en contra.  
 **-Eso también, que derecho tiene ese impostor de firmar un contrato en nombre de mi hijo-**  
 **-Gohan lo extorsiono porque sabia que tu no lo firmarías-** Ese echo la había sorprendido, no creía que el "tímido" Gohan fuera capas de hacer tal cosa, se nota que se encontraba desesperado... aunque no lo podía culpar cuando se lo contó ella misma se sorprendió. Sin duda Chi-Chi era una mujer orgullosa ni siquiera ella sabia sus problemas económicos, si lo hubiera sabido le hubiera echo un préstamo, se lo debía, su esposo murio salvando el mundo y su hijo derroto a Cell y evito que Vegeta muriera, estaba en deuda con su familia, familia que crecería en numero una ves su nuevo hijo o hija nazca.  
 **-Por supuesto que no, él solo debería preocuparse por estudiar, no por cosas tan inútiles como el entrenamiento o un pequeño problema de deudas-** Chi-Chi no quería desistir, en su mente su hijo no debería estar ahí, debería estar en su habitación estudiando para convertirse en un gran investigador, como ella siempre le decía, pero no, tenia que contagiarse del amor por las batallas de su padre,eso solo lo convertiría en un bruto que solo sabe dar golpes, algo completamente inútil.  
 **-¡Que pequeño ni que nada!, por favor si casi estas en banca rota-** No podía creer que llamara pequeña su deuda, a este paso tendría que vender todos sus terrenos, aun no lograba comprender en que gasto tanto dinero... tal vez fue en comida... posiblemente con lo que comen los saiyajin no le extrañaría, pero no podía ser tanta cantidad... o si? No, aunque también hay que ver los gastos de médicos y la medicina para su embarazo, mas los antojos, eso debería dar como mínimo parte de su deuda, ademas de las cosas para el bebe.  
 **-...**  
 **-Aaahhh, bien míralo de esta manera, Gohan se la pasa estudiando, toma esto como un descanso de tanto estudio y ademas, si llega a ganar, obtendrá dinero mas que suficiente para que no tengan que preocuparse de sus deudas ni gastos... ademas del viaje a las aguas termales-** Esa era su ultima carta que, por el rostro pensativo de su amiga, parecía haberla echo reflexionar.  
 **-mmm... Si, creo que tienes razón, pero ¿que quieres decir con eso de "si llega a ganar"? Insinúas que puede perder-** Pregunto mientras un aura violeta empezaba a rodearla.  
 **-Por supuesto, mi hijo también esta en este torneo así que Gohan no la tendrá tan fácil, aunque, claro, si gana le dejaremos el dinero a ustedes, lo necesitan mas que nosotros-** Decía Bulma de manera altiva mientras un aura dorada se manifestaba a su alrededor y unos rayos parecían chocar entre ellas, todo ante la mirada de duda y diversión del pequeño Trunks.

* * *

 **xX Palco de la Familia Money Xx**

En una gran habitación con muebles finos, una mesa con alimentos exquisitos y 8 televisiones frente a la misma se encontraban Mark Satan, su hija Videl y los amigos de ella, quienes se encontraban hablando con el pequeño Dollar(el hijo de Gyosan Money) hasta que Satan le dijo algo a su hija que pareciera que no lo tomo muy bien.

 **-COMO QUE METISTE A GOHAN EN ESTE TORNEO Y A MI NO?-** Fue la pregunta/grito de una colérica Videl que, junto a sus amigos veían incrédulos al padre de esta, Satan y su hija habían sido invitados por la familia Money(encontré los nombres en wikipedia) y ella había pedido permiso para traer a sus amigos. Claro enterarse que el chico que conoció hace 4 días se encontraba en dicho torneo la había sorprendido, aunque su enojo era mayor a su sorpresa, después de todo su propio padre había abogado para que un chico que no conocía entre en este torneo y ella no pudiera siendo su propia hija era algo impensable.  
 **-Videl guarda la compostura, esa no es manera de comportarse frente a los organizadores de este torneo tan importante-** Por esto era que no quería decirle, sabia que haría una escena y seguramente querría entra, creyó que hacerla esperar seria lo mejor, confiaba en que se olvidaría del asunto, ahora no había forma de meterla en el torneo ni de sacar al chico, violaría su acuerdo y podría perder mas que solo su fama y dinero si hacia enojar a ese chico.  
 **-Como quieres que guarde la compostura, metiste a un chico que no habías visto en tu vida en el torneo y a mi no, a tu propia hija?-** realmente estaba enojada, aunque también estaba algo dolida, es como si su padre no confiara en sus habilidades, como ese chico fuera mejor que ella a los ojos de su padre.  
 **-Metí a Gohan en el torneo porque su padre fue el mejor rival que tuve en mi vida y quería ver hasta donde es capas de llegar su hijo-** Sin duda mentir era su mejor talento, el lo sabia al ver la mirada asombrada de su hija ante la cara seria que el le mostraba, momentos como este eran de los únicos en los que la muerte de su amada esposa era positivo, ella era la única persona que siempre pudo ver a través de sus mentiras como si fuera algo sencillo, eso siempre arruinaba las sorpresas que le quería dar por sus cumpleaños, aniversario, u otras razones.  
 **-eh, Un gran rival? Jamas me hablaste de el-** Esa mirada, en sus ojos se veía la duda... Era la misma que le daba su amada antes de desenvolver alguna de sus mentiras, al parecer se parecía mas a ella de lo que el mismo había notado.  
 **-aaahhh** (suspiro) **, veras hija, el fue un buen hombre que tuvo una muerte indigna, fue asesinado por un cobarde que ataco a traición, no te lo conté ya que el fue una gran inspiración que abandono este mundo antes de lo que debía y tu no eras lo suficientemente madura para entenderlo-** Decía sin verla a los ojos, de hacerlo seguramente lo descubriría como lo hacia su madre, ella siempre le dijo que aunque sus palabras y gestos eran convincentes sus ojos siempre serian honestos, nunca lo entendió por completo pero a menos sabia que no debía verla a los ojos.  
 **-...-** Videl no podía decir nada, estaba asombrada de que su padre le haya guardado tal secreto, aunque podía entenderlo, ese hombre parecía haber sido importante para su padre se notaba por el echo de que bajara la vista y los leves temblores que el tenia **-Papa, lo siento, no debí hacerte recordar eso, ¿como se llamaba el?-** Quería saber el nombre de ese hombre, parecía que su recuerdo era muy doloroso ya que su padre empezó a temblar preocupandola un poco.

Lo que ella no sabia era que el no temblaba por dolor si no por nerviosismo, no sabia si podía engañar a su hija con esa medio-mentira. El había alterado la verdad, el hombre si fue un gran guerrero y murió de manera honorable salvando al mundo de la trampa de Cell, pero no podía decirle eso a su hija, menos que el ignoro su sacrificio junto con los esfuerzos, tanto de el como de sus amigos. Aunque cuando le pregunto el nombre de ese hombre no sabia que decir, no creía poder seguir engañando a su hija por mucho tiempo, primero porque ella era muy lista y segundo porque se sentía la peor escoria mintiéndole de esa forma a su propia hija y sus amigos.

 **-Señor Satan-sama, Gyosan-sama los espera para iniciar el torneo-** Satan dirigió su mirada a su salvador y rápidamente se paro.  
 **-Entendido, vamos niños-** Adoptando una apariencia seria se encaminó al palco personal de su empleador dejando a unos jóvenes confusos.

 **-Vamos-** Fue lo único que dijo Videl antes de seguir los pasos de su padre. **-Quiero ver que tal lo hace Gohan-** Se sentía emocionada ante la idea de verlo combatir al igual que sus amigos, aunque Shapner solo quería ver como apaleaban a Gohan.

* * *

 **xXX Con Gohan XXx**

Vemos un pasillo con muchos guerreros, estos eran los pertenecientes al bloque "C", 25 guerreros de los que 24 serian derrotados y el ganador tendrá que luchar nuevamente una vez los demás bloques terminen sus combates, solo después de eso ellos podrían descansar y tal vez comer algo en los 30 minutos de descanso antes de luchar contra los guerreros intergalacticos, quienes estarían frescos como lechugas e incluso si llegan a vencer tendrían que luchar con los finalistas de los demás combates para coronarse campeones y, si ese era su deseo, combatir con el héroe mundial Mark Satan o Mr. Satan(wikipedia). Había luchadores de todo tipo, de hombres, mujeres e incluso humanoides(recuerden que hay algunos que son medio animales), pero de entre ellos habían algunos que destacaba como un gran luchador de sumo u otro por su baja estatura y el echo de que tenia un vistoso gi naranja, ademas de su cabello medio desordenado. Gohan estaba emocionado, solo debía salir y derrotar a las personas a su alrededor de la forma mas rápida posible, necesitaba guardar energías para su combate contra Trunks, de los 199 guerreros el era el mas preocupante de todos, era el que mas cerca estaba de su poder actual y no creía poder contar con el ssj2 al no controlarlo totalmente, aunque ahora podía mantenerlo mas tiempo que al inicio de su entrenamiento, donde no podía ni llegar a dicha etapa. Le alegraba que no acabaran en el mismo bloque, seria molesto luchar con limitaciones por culpa de los espectadores, ademas que de esa forma tenia mas probabilidad de perder ya que no podía caer de la plataforma, solo esperaba que la final no tenga dicha limitación. **-(no te preocupes, ganaras y mama ya no tendrá que preocuparse por dinero en lo que le resta de vida)-** Se decía a si mismo con tal de calmar su nerviosismo, mismo que era captado por algunos de sus oponentes que sonreían ante eso, seguramente pensando que el niño tenia miedo y seria fácil derrotarlo... ilusos.

 **-Bien combatientes, seguramente ya lo saben pero igual tengo que decirles de que va este torneo-** Oyeron todos a través de unos parlantes ubicados en distintas secciones del extenso pasillo, sonaba algo aburrida, como si no tuviera deseos de estar ahí, ni decir eso **-Esta prohibido el uso de cualquier tipo de arma, si matan a alguien intencionalmente serán arrestados y si es un accidente serán descalificados y su caso sera dejado a manos de la ley así que mas les vale contenerse a todos ustedes y recuerden que en las formulas de inscripción que ustedes firmaron decía que ni ustedes ni sus familias pueden demandarlos por los daños físicos o mentales que sufran, es igual en caso de que mueran. Si caen de la plataforma serán descalificados, no importa si están conscientes o inconscientes, mientras sigan en las plataformas estarán dentro de la competencia y no habrá intervenciones de los árbitros a menos que haya golpes bajos, piquetes de ojos, etc. También intervendremos si alguno es herido de manera mortal o critica, mientras no maten todo estará bien. Una ves alguien se encargue de 24 de ustedes podrá esperar hasta que las demás plataformas estén vacías, es un descanso por así decirlo, por eso se anuncia que los únicos fijos son los de 30 y 20 minutos respectivamente. bueno eso es todo, vallan, luchen, ganen y no mueran-** Y con esas "motivadoras" palabras la puerta frente a ellos se abrió y los guerreros emprendieron su camino hasta la que seria su arena.

Cuando llegaron muchos se sorprendieron al ver una enorme formacion de roca de forma circular que se conectaba con ellos por medio de un puente, siguieron su camino notando que se encontraban almenos a 10 metros encima del nivel del mar y al llegar a su "arena" el puente se retrajo cortando la unica via de escape que podrian tener. Analizando mas sus alrededores algunos vieron diferentes plataformas, habia una que parecia un precipicio, aunque no habia rocas en la parte inferior, solo el agua que amortiguaria su caida, habia 3 plataformas artificiales ubicados a una gran altura, seria una caida dolorosa. Una que se hallaba justo unos 2 metros sobre en nivel del mar. Gohan iba a seguir observando hasta que sintio unos Ki bastante familiares, estos pertenecian a Krilin, Yancha, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo y... **-Trunks-** En su vos se podia notar algo de preocupacion y, extrañamente, emocion por la lucha que tendria pronto.

 **-Bueno, como todos aqui sabemos las reglas del torneo no lo pospondremos mas, ¡Este es el inicio del gran torneo de las artes marciales! ¡A PELEAR!-** Exclamo el presentador con una gran emocion por el espectaculo que sucederia.

Con esas palabras se desato la guerra, golpes iban y venian por todas direcciones, algunos luchadores ya salian de las 8 plataformas, entre ellos alguien con un gi naranja, cabellos parados y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda con forma de cruz y otra que atravesaba su ojo derecho. En el bloque "C" Gohan no se cortaba, golpeaba sin remordimiento a cualquier hombre u hombre-vestia que viniera a el, aunque con las mujeres se limitaba a golpear sus nucas antes de lanzarlas, cuando uno trato de golpearlo por la espalda el desaparecio para aparecer sobre su cabeza conectando un gancho derecho que lo hizo golpear duramente el suelo antes de ser tomado por su pierna y utilizado para golpear a 2 que se encontraban golpeandose cerca del borde causando que los 3 caigan de la ves toco el suelo se impulso para llegar donde 2 hombres se encontraban conectándose golpes dignos de 2 boxeadores profesionales antes de que el apareciendo entre ellos golpee fuertemente el estomago del de la derecha causando que empezara a caer victima de la inconsciencia, sin embargo nunca toco el suelo ya que Gohan conecto con fuerza su palma en su torso y para asombro de los que lo vieron ese hombre que deberia pesar 3 veces mas que el salio impulsado fuertemente hasta caer de la plataforma, el otro quedo congelado un momento antes de intentar retroceder, mas no lo logro ya que Gohan conecto su puño con el rostro de ese sujeto rompiendo su nariz y labio inferior, ademas de mandarlo al mundo de la inconsciencia y ser tomado del brazo para luego ser lanzado de la plataforma.

 **xXX Con Videl XXx**

Silencio, eso era lo que reinaba en el palco de la familia Money, bueno almenos de parte de Videl, Satan y sus amigos, ya que los miembros de dicha familia se encontraban comiendo mientras veian los combates, siendo el chico el mas vocal al decir lo sorprendente que era todo, sobretodo el chico del "C" que estaba acabando con todos **-I-Increíble-** Fue todo lo que pudo articular Iresa al ver tal despliegue de habilidad, sus amigos tambien se encontraban sorprendidos, aunque mientras Videl era la mas emocionada al ser una artista marcial y quedar fascinada con el estilo de Gohan, era rapido, poderoso y sin duda directo, el iba con la intencion de acabar rapidamente con sus oponentes para que estos no puedan defenderse, en cambio Shapner se encontraba frustrado ya que Gohan estaba demostrando mas poder y habilidad de la que el podria conseguir y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. Mientras Satan se encontraba viendo preocupado la facilidad con la que ese chico acababa con todos, sabia que no podrian vencerlo pero creyo que almenos lo cansarian y el no parecia siquiera haber sudado una sola gota. Aunque al ver las otras pantallas no sabia si preocuparse o alegrarse. en las pantallas podian verse como los guerreros Z, excepto por Vegeta, Chaos y Yancha, arrasaban con la competencia sin ningun problema.

* * *

 **xXX En la Arena XXx**

En una de las arenas artificiales se ve como un adolescente peli-lila se encontraba arrasando con la competencia hasta que...

 **-Sorprendente, señoras y señores, permitanme presentarles al primer campeon, el es Son Gohan, el fue reconocido por el mismísimo Mr. Satan para participar en este torneo, denle un gran aplauso-** Todos los luchadores se detuvieron cuando escucharon eso, todos se encontraban sorprendidos, el torneo llevaba con suerte 15 minutos y este chico ya habia terminado con sus 24 contrincantes. Gohan solo bajo su mano y volvio por el puente del que llego sin decir nada.

 **-Gohan...-** Dijo Trunks mientras un recuerdo venia a su mente.

 **xXX Flash Back: 3 dias XXx**

Trunks y Gohan entraron cansados y sucios a la sala de "Capsule Corp" donde vieron a Bulma jugando con el Trunks actual, aunque al verlos sus ojos mostraron una felicidad que su rostro no compartio **-Miren como estan, Vallan a bañarse ahora, luego quiero hablar de una cosa con ustedes-** Por su tono se notaba la seriedad del asunto aunque tambien sonaba emocionaba y eso les provoco curiosidad por lo que se apresuraron en ir al cuarto de baño.

 **xXX 5 Minutos después XXx**

Luego de una ducha rapida para quitarse la mugre y la peste ambos estaban junto a Bulma quien se encontraba cambiando canales hasta que llego al comercial del torneo que Gohan habia visto el dia anterior.

 **-Vieron-** Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa  
 **-mm... El torneo?-** Pregunto Gohan con duda  
 **-Si!-**  
 **-Que sucede con eso?-** Pregunto esta vez Trunks al no entender el asunto, en cambio Gohan tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
 **-No oyeron que el premio son viajes para las mejores aguas termales de todo el mundo?-** Bulma se oia sorprendida, como si no se lo creyera.  
 **-Si, y...?-** Trunks aun no entendia, en cambio Gohan ya lo habia echo y veia con cierta seriedad bien disimulada a la amiga de su padre  
 **-Quieres que entremos en en torneo para que ganemos el premio de las aguas termales?-** La sonrisa de Bulma solo crecio al oir a Gohan, lo habia entendido todo, era de esperarse de el, siempre fue un chico astuto.  
 **-Exacto, ya eh rellenado la inscripción de Trunks, solo falta que convenzas a Chi-Chi-** Parecia que esa sonrisa no queria despegarse de su rostro, aun cuando hablaba de algo tan dificil como convencer a su madre de dejarlo luchar  
 **-Lo dices como si fuera facil-**  
 **-Vamos, se que podras-** Parecia que tenia demasiada fe o almenos eso pensaba Gohan  
 **-Vamos Gohan, ese torneo suena muy interesante, ademas me gustaria pelear contra ti en ese lugar-** Trunks sonaba muy emocionado y eso era un problema. El seria un reto a menos que consiga controlar totalmente el ssj2... aunque a el tambien le emocionaba su combate.  
 **-Bien, vere que puedo hacer-** Finalmente se resigno.  
 **-Perfecto, ¡ah! hijo, podrias llevar a tu versión joven a su cuarto, es hora de que duerma-** Decia mientras le entregaba a Trunks a si mismo dejandolo para que se valla mientras volvia a camiar de canal y Gohan se debatia entre irse o quedarse.

 **-Ahora Gohan dime, que sucede-** Gohan se sorprendio por el tono serio que ella empleo.  
 **-De que hablas Bulma? Que sucede con que?-** Pregunto internamente nervioso.  
 **-Gohan, conoci a tu padre desde que era un niño y a ti te conozco desde que tienes 4 años, ¿crees que no se cuando alguno de ustedes oculta algo?-** Claro que lo sabia, solo debia verlo a los ojos para ver su nerviosismo, era demasiado ovio para ella.  
 **-aaahhh** (suspiro) **esta bien...-** No tenia otra opcion, ella le sacaria la informacion por las buenas o por las malas.

Gohan paso a contarle todo, desde la conversación de su madre y su abuelo hasta su pequeño pacto con Satan. Ella no podia creer lo que oía, Chi-Chi no le habia dicho nada cuando hablaron hacia 2 dias y no creia que se lo dijera pronto, conocia lo obstinada que era esa mujer, no pediria ayuda si tenia otras opciones... aunque no es como si tubiera muchas a disposición.

 **-Debo ganar Bulma, sin importar que debo ganar-**  
 **-Si, lo se, deberiamos decirle a Trunks para qu/No!-** Bulma quedo callada ante el la interrupcion de Gohan. La habia sorprendido bastante.  
 **-No? Que quieres decir, no debes ganar sin importar que?-**  
 **-Si pero... si le dijeras el se contendria en nuestro combate o perderia intencionalmente y no me sentiria a gusto con una victoria asi-** Si su arrebato la habia sorprendido sus palabras la dejaron estupefacta... estaba negandose a tener una victoria asegurada? por que? honor? simple gusto? o su orgullo saiyajin que no le permite aceptar eso? No lo sabia y no le gustaba pero cualquier cosa que queria decir murio en su garganta al ver esos ojos decididos, eran los mismos que tenia su padre cuando marchaba a una lucha seria... no podia hacer nada ante eso.

 **-Esta bien, no le dire nada pero si pierdes te daremos el dinero del premio, a mi solo me interesan las aguas termales-** Ahora Gohan tuvo que resignarse, Bulma era igual o incluso mas persistente que su madre, por lo que no podria hacerla cambiar de opinion.  
 **-Bien pero no le digas nada a mi madre hasta el dia del torneo, no quiero que haga una escena para que me retiren de la lista de participantes-** Una ves acordado todo Gohan decidio que ya era hora de volver a casa, su madre ya debia tener echa la comida.

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabia era que cierto viajero temporal ya habia terminado de arropar al bebe y estaba escuchando todo desde el obscuro pasillo.

 **xXX Flash Back end XXx**

 **-Peleare sin contenerme Gohan, despues de todo, tu eres el muro que debo superar-** Con eso el volvio a su combate, debia de derribar a estos sujetos si queria luchar con contrincantes dignos.

* * *

Bueno este a sido el cap 4. Como ven el torneo ya a comenzado y nuestro protagonista a arrasado con todo desde el inicio, el siguiente sera la segunda ronda y la final.

Como siempre dejen cualquier duda o recomendacion para la historia. Espero que les halla gustado.


	5. Capitulo 5

**25/8/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Review:**

 **Ferunando:** Me alegra que mi historia te parezca interesante y la verdad esa es la idea, ya que el Gohan que creo Toriyama tenia demasiado potencial y no pudo ser correctamente explotado.  
 **LinkZX:** Gracias por tus palabras y te aseguro que Gohan **jamas** se volvera tan debil como en Dragon Ball Super.

 **Agradezco** **a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algun comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Bujin, El Guerrero psiquico**

Gohan se encontraba siguiendo a un sirviente del señor Money que lo a un palco en el que veria los otros combates en lo que estos terminaban, estaba algo ansioso, no veia la hora de volver a combatir, queria terminar con todo el asunto del torneo pronto para volver a las montañas y relajarse antes de tener que hacer frente a la furia de su madre, daba gracias a que Bulma no le conto su "trato" con Mr. Satan, no sabia como reaccionaria si se enterara, aunque no veia el problema, el hombre estaba dandose una buena vida gracias a un logro que no le correspondia, si bien no deseaba la atencion que tendria si el mundo se enterara que fue el quien acabo con Cell eso no significaba que no pudiera sacar provecho de ello, de todos modos eso no importaba ahora, él se encontraba frente a una fina puerta de madera con decoraciones doradas que, al abrirse, mostro una gran sala con algunos sofas, 8 televisores que mostraban lo que sucedia en las demas plataformas, lo que mas destacaba del lugar era la gran mesa en la que se encontraban una gran cantidad de platillos dignos de un restaurante 5 estrellas en la que se encontraban 3 adultos y 4 niños, de los que conocia 3. Todos los ocupantes de la mesa voltearon a ver cuando oyeron que la puerta se abria y las reacciones fueron muy variadas.

Satan trago con nerviosismo al ver a su "socio" acercarse con tanta calma luego de combatir con al menos 24 artistas marciales.

Iresa y la familia Money sonrieron al ver al joven que habia logrado superar tal reto.

Videl parecia estar estudiandolo, tratando de encontrar una explicacion para su fuerza y las habilidades que el mostro.

En cambio Shapner lo miraba con algo similar al desprecio, aunque podia notar una extraña mezcla de miedo y respeto en sus ojos.

 **-Hola, soy Son Gohan, es un placer-** Se presento acercandose a los presentes aunque ya conocia a Satan y sus acompañantes.  
 **-Es un verdadero gusto Gohan-kun, soy Gyosan Money, ella es mi amada esposa y él es mi hijo Dollar-** Respondio el hombre corpulento, antes de señalar con su mano a la mujer a su derecha y colocar su otra mano en la cabeza de su hijo, quien se encontraba mirandolo con admiracion y entusiasmo **-Claro sin olvidar al señor Mr. Satan, su hija Videl y sus amigos-** Agrego mientras se acercaban a Gohan y estrechaban sus manos.  
 **-Un placer Money-Sama, señora-** Dijo mientras soltaba su mano y tomaba la de su esposa para besar el dorso como habia leido en uno de sus libros, a lo que la mujer solto una pequeña risa.  
 **-Yo soy Dollar, eres increible, ¿Como hiciste eso?-** Pregunto entusiasmado el niño mientras los demas esperaban la respuesta de Gohan.  
 **-Entreno artes marciales desde que soy pequeño asi que no fue muy dificil-**  
 **-Debes ser muy fuerte-**  
 **-Me gusta pensar que si-**  
 **-Aunque no creo que seas mas fuerte que yo-** Interrumpio groseramente Shapner dando a Gohan una mirada de superioridad que por alguna razon le molestaba.  
 **-No lo molestes Shapner, Gohan es claramente mas fuerte que tu si puede luchar en este torneo y superar la primera etapa-** Refuto Iresa dando al rubio una mirada molesta antes de sonreir a Gohan quien respondio con una sonrisa propia.  
 **-Es cierto, aunque no se porque no pudiste habernos dicho que conseguiste que mi padre diera la cara por ti para que entres en el torneo-** Agrego Videl mientras le daba a Gohan una mirada de molestia que lo ponia algo nervioso.  
 **-Bueno, dejemos eso para despues, dejame decirte chico que tu actuacion fue sorprendente, ya veo porque el señor Satan me pregunto si podias entrar al torneo, debo admitir que no pensaba que dejar a alguien tan joven como tu entrar al torneo fuera algo Bueno, pero por lo que vi hace un momento fue una gran idea, ahora ven, te invito a comer algo con nosotros mientras que los demas luchadores terminan... aunque parece que no falta mucho-** Decia Gyosan al ver que en las otras plataformas no quedaban muchos participantes.

Al ver eso todos, menos Gohan, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y se aproximaron velozmente a la mesa viendo que efectivamente no quedaban muchos competidores en las plataformas "A"[Trunks], "D"[Piccolo], "H"[Ten Shin Han] y "B"[Krilin]. Mientras que las otras 3 si bien tampoco tenian muchos luchadores, no se asemejaban a las anteriores que solo tenian entr luchadores.

* * *

 **xX Con los Luchadores Xx**

vemos como en las distintas arenas los guerreros Z arrasaban con sus contrincantes en un intento de terminar rapidamente sin mostrar muchas de sus habilidades o gastar mas energia de la necesaria. Los espectadores se encontraban en un estado de euforia extrema, no podian creer como esos hombres podian terminar tan rapido... aunque no era tan sorprendente como el del primer joven.

En su plataforma Ten Shin Han aparecia de repente detras de un hombre con un uniforme de Karate cuyas mangas habian sido arrancadas aproposito para mostrar sus fornidos brasos, aunque no le sirvieron de mucho cuando Ten lo tomo del uniforme y lo arrojo fuera de la plataforma, pasando a golpear al otro que se ubicaba en su derecha con su codo en el rostro y, con un giro, acertar una patada en su estomago para lanzarlo al agua y volver a desaparecer.

En otra de forma semi-esferica, Krilin aprovechaba que esta poseia una trampa que hacia que el suelo se elevara de manera aleatoria y golpeaba con facilidad a aquellos que perdian el equilibrio o se encontraban distraidos.

Piccolo se encontraba en el risco lanzando la basura de la competencia, sin importar que sean hombres, mujeres, hombres-bestias, etc. A él solo le importaba terminar rapido con esas molestias y poder luchar con verdaderos guerreros.

Mientras tanto Trunks... **-Señoras y Señores, tenemos al segundo finalista-** Nuevamente los combatientes se detuvieron a ver como el conocido peli-lila se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa que encanto a mas de una mujer **-Bueno Joven, tienes algo para decir?-** Pregunto el presentador, el primer chico no dijo nada, solo se marcho. Esperaba que al menos este pudiera decirle algo a los espectadores.  
 **-Gohan, te espero en la final y te aseguro que yo ganare-** Exclamo con una mirada repleta de seriedad, ese era su objetivo, debia superar a Gohan para poder seguir adelante.  
 **-ohhh asi que un reto entre nuestros primeros finalistas ehh, ¡¿esto no suena emocionante?!-** Ante sus palabras todo el mundo se emociono, gritaban apoyando a los distintos concursantes, pero sobre todo a Trunks y Gohan.

* * *

 **xX Palco de la Familia MoneyXx**

Gohan se encontraba viendo seriamente la pantalla que mostraba a Trunks, ignorando completamente a las personas a su alrededor y las palabras del presentador mientras anunciaba a los otros ganadores, solo se quedaba viendo fijamente la pantalla que mostraba a Trunks, quien veia fijamente a la camara como si supiera que el lo esta mirando **-Te equivocas Trunks... yo sere el ganador-** Sin poder evitarlo sonrio, sentia una gran emocion por su combate, pero tambien tenia un extraño mal presentimiento sobre este torneo, algo iba a pasar, estaba seguro. Su sonrisa no paso desapercibida para Videl quien lo seguia estudiando desde que llego y habia vuelto su atencion hacia el desde las palabras de Trunks.

* * *

 **xX Battle Island 2 Xx**

Hacia ya un tiempo de que su descanso habia acabado, una vez terminado habian sido llevados a otra isla artificial, donde les dijeron que tomaran un numero y que se prepararan ya que en ese lugar se celebraria la tercera etapa del torneo. Trunks tenia el numero 1, Krilin el 2, Gohan recibio en numero 4 y el otro humano el 3. En ese momento Gohan se encontraba en un pequeño ascensor que lo llevaria frente al publico, estaba realmente emocionado, faltaba poco para enfrentarse a Trunks y, por suerte, Krilin, sabia que no podia confiarse con ninguno de los 2, Trunks tenia casi tanta fuerza como el y, segun Bulma, se habia estado entrenando para soportar el poder del ssj segundo y tercer grado, si lo utilizaba seguramente seria un problema, ademas de que estaba Krilin, si bien no era muy fuerte, era un gran estratega y si unia fuerzas con Trunks su derrota estaba asegurada. No debia pensar en eso, tenia que concentrarse en su proximo combate, ya luego lidiaria con sus amigos. En ese momento se abrio una especie de compuerta sobre su cabeza mientras el seguia subiendo.

Trunks, Krilin, Gohan y un hombre de gran peso y estatura que bestia algo similar a un taparrabo(un luchador de sumo) se encontraban preparados para abordar las "naves" que los llevarian al lugar de encuentro con los "luchadores galacticos". La segunda ronda no fue tan interesante como la primera, a excepción de la lucha entre Trunks y Ten Shin Han, de la que Trunks salio ganador, Gohan se habia enfrentado a un compañero del luchador de sumo, Krilin habia ganado ya que Piccolo decidio renunciar, mientras que el ultimo combate habia sido entre 2 humanos, un hombre que se jactaba de ser el mejor en su escuela de artes marciales y el otro luchador que proclamaba que vengaria a sus compañeros vencidos por el "mocoso" del bloque "C". Tanto Gohan como Trunks estaban algo apenados, uno por tener tanta gente observándolo combatir y el otro por las palabras de aliento de su madre en las que recalcaba el querer ir a las aguas termales que, con su basta fortuna, podria comprarse en cualquier momento **-Bien señoras y señores, como ya sabran en esta isla sera donde se celebraran las ultimas dos rondas del torneo, primero los competidores tendran que subirse a las naves de aqui que los llevaran a una de las cuatro areas decididas por el numero que los luchadores tienen, en fin, estas cuatro personas deberan subirse a las naves y al llegar a sus respectivas sona luchar y de ser posible vencer a los "Guerreros de las Galacticos", si lo logran tendran que buscar las puertas de un elevador preparado para llevarlos al area del ultimo encuentro, donde deberan luchar con los otros concursantes y con los "Guerreros Galacticos" que hallan vencido a sus contrincantes. ¡Sin mas que decir que comience la cuenta regresiva!-**

[Desde aqui las cosas son iguales a la pelicula, hasta el encuentro de Gohan y Bujin **-el Hera con aspecto de niño-** ]

 **xX Sona de Batalla 4 Xx**

Acababa de caer con su nave a lo que suponia seria su sona de batalla, era un lugar agradable, habia enormes juguetes para bebes y niños pequeños, ademas de una gran cantidad de espacio, no pudo admirar mucho el lugar antes de sentir un Ki extraño que no aguardaba nada bueno y por mero instinto salto a tiempo para que dos cubos con letras cayeran justo donde estaba y repitiendo lo mismo unas 3 veces antes de que los cubos dejaran de caer. Frente a en descendia de cabeza un ser... extraño, su piel era de color azul-verdoso, parecia tener la misma estatura que el, o tal vez incluso mas pequeño, vestia una chaqueta roja, unos pantalones blancos y lo que parecian ser botas de combate amarillas con punta plateada, ademas de tener un collar similares a unos pendientes que trae en sus orejas[El alien, no Gohan]. Este solo sonrio mientras concentraba su poder y aparecian algunos rayos a su alrededor, su collar brillada mientras que las agujas de un enorme reloj detras de Gohan empezaban a girar rapidamente llamando su atencion y logrando que el pueda saltar al momento que estas eran separadas del reloj, al aterrizar vio como las mismas se dirigian hacia el por lo que expulso su poder y las destruyo gracias al aura dorada que lo rodeo

 **-Oye detente, esto es un torneo de artes marciales-** Exclamo Gohan viendo con molestia al "niño" frente a el, ese no era el hombre que habia visto en la television, claramente no era humano y las habilidades que tenia solo apoyaban ese pensamiento.  
 **\- Jejejeje ¿Se trata de un juego?-** Pregunto con burla mientras volvia a concentrar su poder pero esta ves, para asombro de Gohan, todo a su alrededor se transformaba rapidamente en algun tipo de selva.  
 **-Que significa esto?-** Pregunto al aire mientras veia todo a su alrededor cambiar **-Quien eres tu? o mejor dicho ¿Que eres?-** Pregunto con una seriedad absoluta.  
 **-jejeje, soy Bujin un miembro de los Guerreros de Plata-** Respondio aun con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
 **-Guerreros de Plata? Que es lo que quieren en este planeta?-**  
 **-Lo que queremos? jejejeje, eso es simple, queremos apoderarnos de este hermoso planeta y convertirlo en el centro de lo que pronto sera el imperio intergalactico de Bojack-** Su sonrisa solo parecia crecer mientras Gohan se mantenia suspendido en el aire a unos metros de el absorbiendo la información que le daba.  
 **-Quien es Bojack? Por que este planeta?-** Necesitaba conseguir la mayor cantidad posible de información

 **-Haces muchas preguntas-** Es lo unico que dijo antes de avanzar y tratar de golpear a Gohan quien se cubrio y respondio con una patada que el evito al retroceder, solo para reirse y lanzar varias esferas de energia que Gohan esquivaba o desviaba.

En ese momento Gohan sintio como el poder de Trunks se elevaba junto a un gran Ki de quien, creia, seria su oponente, causando que el se distraiga y no pueda ver cuando Bujin aparecio frente a el conectando una patada en su estomago, sacando le el aire y luego un puñetazo en medio de su rostro causando que cayera en el suelo de esa selva.

 **-Maldicion-** Mascullo Gohan mientras se levantaba, no debia perder la concentración. De momento tenia que concentrarse en el oponente que tenia en frente luego podria ir con sus amigos **-Te aplastare-** Dijo mientras se transformaba en ssj y partia rapidamente chocando puños con su adversario, entonces el desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Bujin para conectar su puño en su rostro, solo para volver a aparecer a su izquierda y dar otro golpe, esta vez no desapareció si no que dando un giro, cargo una esfera de energia y la exploto en la espalda de su enemigo, solo para aparecer unos metros de enfrente el y con una patada mandarlo mas alto y volver a desaparecer para luego estar frente a el, explotando otra bola de energia, solo que esta fue chocada en el rostro de su contrincante, logrando que este, herido, sea expulsado hacia los arboles, derribando 1 en el proceso.

Entonces sintio como el Ki de Trunks crecia y el de su oponente de repente desaparecia, lo habia matado. Antes de que un Ki poderoso apareciera y dejara fuera de combate a Trunks, causando que Gohan vuelva a perder la concentración. Cosa que su enemigo aprovecho.

De repente unos hilos morados se dirigieron a el y lo atraparon, no podia moverse, entonces vio como Bujin se elevaba cansado, su respiración era errática y parecia molesto, muy molesto, los hilos parecian salir de sus manos, estaba en problemas, no podia moverse y tenia un oponente considerablemente enojado frente a el. En ese momento Bujin empezo a elevar su Ki, sus ojos volvieron a brillar en rojo y Gohan pudo ver como un arbol que habia sido derribado cuando Bujin callo se elevaba y parecia romperse, mientras que una punta afilada se formaba, apuntando directamente a Gohan, que se encontraba totalmente desprotegido, aunque sentia como los hilos que lo retenian eran levemente mas debiles, parecia que no podia mantener el poder de una tecnica si realizaba otra, entonces empezo a elevar su Ki sus musculos ganaron tamaño mientras su poder se elevaba mas y mas, ante la mirada preocupada de Bujin quien en un acto de desesperación envio el arbol hacia Gohan, olvidando sus hilos por un momento, mismo que Gohan aprovecho y, expulsando todo su poder, destruyo tanto los hilos como el arbol, ante la mirada asustada del secuas de Bojack.

 **-Ya me canse de tus juegos, rindete o acabare contigo-** No podia seguir perdiendo el tiempo, sus amigos podian perecer y el estaba ahi jugando con su oponente.  
 **-Jejeje, ¿Rendirme? jajajajajaja, lo lamento niño pero no hare tal cosa, prefiero morir antes de rendirme ante ti-** No, no podia rendirse, si Bojack se enteraba que perdio ante este mocoso la muerte seria un regalo comparado a lo que le haria.  
 **-Como desees-** No tenia opcion, debia derrotarlo rapidamente, no tenia tiempo para juegos. En ese momento como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo empezaron a cargar una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos, Gohan movio sus manos a su costado derecho mientras que concentraba la energia para su tecnica mas poderosa, mientras que Bujin creaba una esfera de energia frente a el, la esfera crecia y seguia creciendo hasta tener un tamaño similar al suyo.

 **-Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAA-[Gran Ola de la Corriente Tortuga]**

 **-Muereeeee-**

Las energias chocaron, pero la de Gohan era notablemente mas poderosa, lentamente iba ganando terreno ante la mirada aterrada de Bujin, habia puesto todo lo que le quedaba en esta tecnica. No podia perder... no podia morir no, no **-¡NOOOOOO!-** Grito con fuerza mientras todo su ser era destruido por el Kamehameha de Gohan.

 **-ah, ah,Lo... mate-** Exclamo con cansancio y remordimiento, no deseaba matarlo pero... era necesario, aunque eso no lo hacia mas llevadero.

* * *

Bueno gente, este fue el quinto capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les halla gustado. Como siempre cualquier duda o recomendación dejenla en un **Review.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**1/9/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor06006:1)** Gracias.  
 **2)** El no es un pesimo regateador sino que se encontraba asustado ademas de que no queria hacer enojar a Gohan.  
 **3)** Puede que halla alguna referencia pero no puedo decir mucho y pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia, trato de revisar pero siempre hay alguna que se me escapa.  
 **4)** Como pudiste ver en el cap 5 habra cambios en lo que se refiere a la historia "Original". Algunos tambien los encontraras en este cap.  
 **5)** Si, podria decirse que se paso pero el actuo conforme a las circunstancias, sus amigos podian estar en peligro y sabia que su enemigo no se rendiria. Como puedes leer en el resumen Gohan tendra mas de 1 pareja, ya las tengo decididas, aunque aun tengo que ver como se desarrollara su relacion con algunas de ellas.  
 **Ferunando:** Gacias por decirlo y no te preocupes, Gohan no dejara de entrenar.

 **Agradezco** **a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algun comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Bojack**

Videl estaba sorprendida, Gohan habia logrado llegar a la tercer etapa del torneo, en ese momento ella estaba sentada con sus amigos y su padre en un palco especial para la familia Money y sus acompañantes. Veia como Gohan y los otros 3 participantes subian por los elevadores a la "piramide" en donde se encontraban ubicadas las naves que lo llevarian al siguiente combate. Sentia una gran envidia de el, tener la oportunidad de ser recinocido como el humano, o semi-Humano, mas poderoso "despues" del gran Mr. Satan era un gran honor que ella deseaba poder tener.

Aunque dicho sentimiento murio junto al tercer competidor cuando lo vio ser estrangulado sin piedad por un extraño sujeto de piel azul, al ver eso cundio el panico, la gente asustada trato de huir pero las palabras del presentador asegurando que su padre iria y detendria a ese sujeto los calmaron. Viendo las otras pantalla se dio cuenta que ese no era el unico intruso en el torneo, en una de ellas se veia un hermoso bosque rodeado por unas hermosas flores, en ese lugar estaba Trunks que disfrutaba viendo tanto las flores como los animales, antes de saltar para evadir una esfera de energia que exploto dejando una crater humeante de tamaño moderado. Entonces la camara capto a un tipo en un arbol con su mano extendida que intercambio algunos golpes con Trunks antes de que la camara sea destruida.

En la otra camara vio como el chico calvo, Krilin si recordaba bien, llegaba a una sona volcanica donde se encontraba una chica, tambien de piel azul, que lo derroto con algunos golpes. Entonces lo cargo y se fue, las camaras la siguieron hacia una de las zonas no utilizadas, eran escenarios que se decidieron no utilizar por lo que las camaras estaban desactivadas, tendria que esperar para ver mas.

Pero la que mas les importaba era la de Gohan, el habia llegado a lo que parecia la habitacion de juegos de un niño o niña... solo que de un tamaño gigantesco. Dicho lugar llamo la atencion tanto de su padre como del señor Gyosan, quienes cuestionaron al presentador al no recordar algo similar en los planos, cosa de la que aseguro ser completamente ignorante y que el chico deberia estar en una selva artificial.

Gohan miraba extrañado el lugar antes de saltar repentinamente para esquivar unos enormes dados para niños, repitiendo la misma acción antes de aterrizar frente a un reloj del cual se desprendieron la agujas e intentaron atacar a Gohan, antes de que el gritara liberando una extraña aura dorada que las destruyo y frente a el aparezca flotando de cabeza un raro niño de piel azul con el que intercambio unas palabras antes que que sus ojos brillaran y la camara pareciera ser tapada, cuando se pudo restablecer la conexión tanto Gohan como su contrincante quien al parecer se llamaba Bujin comenzaron un enfrentamiento hasta que Gohan se perdio su concentración y fue golpeado repetidas veces por él. Entonces algo inaudito sucedio, Gohan cambio su color de cabello a rubio y sus ojos se volvieron turquesa. En ese momento fue Gohan quien Derribo a su oponente y lo envio hacia unos arboles de los que uno al caer destruyo la camara que transmitia su combate.

 **-Videl, crees que Gohan..?-** Escucho a Iresa decir, no termino su pregunta pero la intuia por su mirada preocupada  
 **-Estoy seguro que estara bien, el es muy fuerte y el padre de Videl no tardara en ir a acabar con ese enano y cualquiera que lo ayude, no es verdad-** Le aseguro Shapner con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlas. Ambas se sorprendieron por sus palabras, mas que nada porque sabian que al el no le agradaba mucho Gohan. Por lo que sonriendo respondieron con un **"Si!"** simultaneo  
 **-(Mas vale que ganes Gohan)-** Fue el pensamiento del rubio mientras miraba las camaras frente a el.

Entonces la camaras de la sona "X"[nunca le dieron nombre al ver que no seria utilizada] fue finalmente activada entonces se vio la imagen de la chica[Zangya] y como esta se dirigia a un edificio a medio derrumbar. Esa sona era especial, ahi todo se veia derrumbado o abandonado, los edificios, vehículos y demas, no habia ningun tipo de planta y el suelo era arido y de color naranja-rojiso, un perfecto escenario post-apocaliptico.

Al llegar al edificio se encontro con el hombre que mato al tercer participante[Bido]. Ambos intercambiaron palabras, que no pudieros ser oidas por culpa de la distancia que tenian con la camara, hasta que aparecio otro sujeto, este era un poco mas bajo que bido, aunque claramente mas poderoso ya que en cuanto lo vieron tanto Zangya como Bido se inclinaron ante el como si fuera una especia de rey. El traia en su hombro el cuerpo de Trunks y les dijo algo que al parecer los impresiono mucho ya que inmediatamente levantaron sus cabezas y lo vieron con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego asentir mas tranquilamente, como si ya hubieran superado la sorpresa. El lider entro tranquilamente y los otro lo siguieron la chica arrojo sin ningun cuidado el cuerpo de Krilin y Bojack simplemente rio por lo bajo antes de soltar el de Trunks sobre este. Una ves dentro él entro a un pasillo detras de una escalera destruida mientras Zangya y Bido se sentaron en el inicio de la misma, esperando, seguramente, a su compañeros faltantes o a su siguiente oponente.

* * *

 **xX Gohan Xx**

Una ves repuso algo de sus fuerzas Gohan emprendio vuelo hacia donde sentia que estaban Krilin, Trunks y sus oponentes. No se detuvo en ningun momento, sobrevolaba los arboles y luego destruyo el muro que separaba su area con la de la selva, sin pensar o siquiera importarle que eso seguramente llamaria la atencion de las camaras. Simplemente siguio volando hasta llegar al lugar en el que estaban sus enemigos. Al llegar su primer instinto fue correr y ver si sus amigos estaban bien pero se detuvo al ver a Zangya y Bido sentados y viendolo fijamente.

 **-Muchacho, la tierra es un buen planeta-** Escucho desde el obscuro pasillo detras de los 2 guerreros mientras sentia un gran Ki acercarse lentamente. Al verlo Gohan no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia, ese sujeto era poderoso, casi tanto como Cell, no podia confiarse ni bajar la guardia  
 **-Supongo que tu eres Bojack-** Afirmo Gohan sin bajar su guardia en ningun momento  
 **-Ohh asi que sabes mi nombre? Que honor, aunque yo no se el tuyo-** Respondio con evidente burla y sarcasmo.  
 **-Soy Son Gohan y si, se tu nombre, tu compañero me lo dijo aunque no podra decir nada mas-** El, sin despegar la vista de su contrincante, retrajo su brazo derecho y metio la mano en su gi, sacando el collar de Bujin, este aun tenia algo de sangre, no sabia porque lo habia guardado, fue similar con el arma del ladron. al llegar a casa solo la habia puesto en su escritorio y se quedo viendola un rato antes de meterla en un cajon. Al ver ese collar tanto Bojack como los otros 2 se tensaron.  
 **-Asi que... Mataste a Bujin?-** La pregunta era tonta e inutil, ese collar era la una prueba que necesitaba para saber que ese chico habia matado a Bujin, era una lastima de los 5 Bujin era el que habia desarrollado mas sus habilidades psíquicas. Bojack abandono su sonrisa confiada para mostrar un rostro irritado, no triste por perder a un amigo o molesto por la muerte de su compañero, sino simplemente irritado, como el de alguien que acababa de perder una herramienta que aun le era util, cosa que Gohan noto y volvio a guardar el objeto para ponerse nuevamente en su pose de combate **-Te felicito chico,dime ¿Te interesa la idea de unirte a mi? Con tu poder podrias tener lo que quisieras, solo debes seguirme y jurarme lealtad-** El chico tenia potencial, seria una lastima tener que matarlo.  
 **-Unirme a ti? Es broma?-** Tanto Gohan como sus secuaces lo miraban asombrados, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, el habia matado a uno de sus camaradas y simplemente le ofrecia unirse a sus filas.  
 **-Yo no bromeo con estas cosas niño, deberias considerarlo-** Su sonrisa habia vuelto a irse, reemplazada por una mirada seria y calculadora que hizo que Gohan se tensara.  
 **-No hay nada que pensar, yo jamas me uniria a alguien como tú-** Sus palabras estaban llenas de decisión, el no se echaria para atras sin importar que y eso era algo que hasta Bojack podia notar.  
 **-Tch, es una lastima, hubiéramos logrado grandes cosas juntos niño, pero bueno... matenlo-** Al oir las palabras de su lider, ambos Hera se prepararon, la chica simplemente bajo de las escaleras y se puso en guardia mientras que Bido dio un gran salto y se ubico unos metros detras de Gohan impidiendo que escapara por la puerta... algo completamente inutil ya que en esa estructura practicamente no habia techo, los 3 se preparaban para luchar cuando...

 **-¡Gohan!/¡Gohan!-** Escucharon los cuatro y los guerreros vieron como Yamcha y Ten Shin Han saltaban de unas naves para caer cada uno a los lados de Gohan.  
 **-Que hacen aqui chicos?-** Pregunto Gohan, quien en ningun momento despego su vista de Bojack, quien seguia mirandolo mientras sonreia.  
 **-Que clase de pregunta es esa? Vinimos a ayudarte-** Respondio Yamcha con una sonrisa.  
 **-Puede que no seamos tan fuertes como Vegeta, Trunks o incluso Piccolo pero aun asi podemos ayudarte en momentos como este-** Decia esta vez Ten mirando fijamente a Bojack.  
 **-Esta bien pero no se confien, son muy fuertes-** Advirtio Gohan a sus amigos, quienes simplementa asintieron a sus palabras.  
 **-Yo me hare cargo de la chica, ustedes son muy honorables como para luchar contra ella-** Tanto Gohan como Ten Shin Han dieron una mirada entre Yamcha y la mujer, solo para asentir a lo dicho por su amigo.  
 **-Bien, entonces yo me hare cargo del que esta detras de ella-**  
 **-No Ten, ese es mio, tu encargate del que esta ahi atras-** Dijo Gohan aun viendo fijamente a Bojack, Ten queria negarse pero al notar que Gohan no la habia quitado la vista de encima desde que llegaron se dio cuenta que era un adversario peligroso, cosa que fue confirmada al sentir su gran Ki. Por lo que simplemente asintio.

 **-Ohh, el niño tiene valor eh? Bien jugare un rato contigo-** Bojack, sonrio arrogantemente mientras se ponia en guardia.

En ese momento Zangya salto a traves del destruido techo y se elevo por los cielos, siendo seguida por Yamcha. Bido por en contrario se impulso hacia atras esquivando la esfera de entergia de Ten Shin Han, antes de frenar con su puño un golpe dirigido a su rostro, simplemente sonrio y sujetandola con ambas manos, lanzo a Ten a una gran distancia, antes de emprender vuelo hacia el.

* * *

 **xX Yamcha vs Zangya Xx**

Ambos guerreros aterrizaron en el techo un edificio cercano, ambos sonreian como si la batalla ya hubiera terminado.

 **-Lo siento bonita pero te toco luchar contra mi, la verdad preferiria no tener que lastimar a una mujer tan hermosa asi que mejor rindete-** Zangya borro su sonrisa ante las palabras arrogantes del terricola frente a ella, le molestaba que un simple terrestre la subestimara, si bien ella no podia transformarse como Bido, Gokua o Bojack, ni tenia unas habilidades mentales tan fuertes como Bujin, no significaba que fuera debil, no permitiria que el sujeto frente a ella la siguiera menospreciando. Al ver como ella se ponia en guardia, Yamcha simplemente suspiro **-Ahh, al parecer no aceptaras mi oferta, esta bien, me asegurare de no lastimarte mucho-** Al terminar de decir eso Yamcha se impulso hacia su oponente y trato de conectar una serie de puñetasos que ella evadia o frenaba sin dificultad. Entonces tomo distancia y respirando cansadamente veia a la chica frente a el, era fuerte, no debia confiarse.

En ese momento ella desapareció de su vista y lo unico que pudo hacer fue saltar al costado con tal de evitar una patada de Zangya, luego fue su turno de bloquear y esquivar los golpes de ella, solo que en esta ocasión el no lograba bloquear o esquivar los golpes por lo que se alejo de ella aun mas cansados y algo adolorido **-ahh, ahh eres buena, creo que es momento de que me ponga serio-** Luego de decir eso libero su Ki, lo rodeo un conocido manto blanco antes de que lanzar diversas bolas de Ki hacia ella, levantando una cortina de polvo, misma que se disperso cuando Zangya, sin ninguna herida, la traspaso y golpeo en el estomago a un muy sorprendido Yamcha quien no pudo bloquear su golpe a tiempo y termino siendo expulsado del techo y traspasar el "cielo" hasta lo que parecia ser una ciudad abandonada, recuperando el control en el aire el vio sus alrededores desconcertado antes de esquivar una esfera de Ki verde que casi lo golpeaba. Dirigiendo su vista al agujero que su cuerpo genero en la estructura vio como su contrincante volaba a gran velocidad hacia el. Preparo su puños para golpearla y cuando ella estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, trato de acertar su golpe, solo para que ella desaparezca de su vista antes de sentir un gran dolor en su cabeza producto de un golpe de talon que ella habia conectado al aparecer sobre el, cayo y se estrello con el suelo y al tratar de levantarse no pudo esquivar la bola de energia que se dirigia a el, el resultado fue una gran explosión que dejo un crater humeante en el que se encontraba Yamcha inconsciente tumbado de costado y con algunas eridas y quemaduras.

* * *

Lamento publicar mas tarde de lo usual pero tuve que corregir algunas cosas de este cap que no me terminaban de gustar, dejen cualquier duda o sugerencia en los comentarios.

Hasta la próxima semana.


	7. Capitulo 7

**8/9/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:  
Victor0606:** Lo de Yamcha no pude evitarlo, no tengo nada contra el solo que como no entrena seriamente el no podra aumentar su poder, en cambio Ten Shin Han, Gohan e incluso Krilin siguieron entrenando[aunque estos 2 ultimos no tanto], por lo que no puedes esperar que pueda ganarle a Zangya. **  
** **Ferunando:** Espero que tu espera halla valido la pena. **  
** **Usuario865:** Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te sigan gustando los acontecimientos futuros. **  
** **Historia1:** No planeo salirme tanto de sus personalidades originales, pero puedes esperar algunos cambios al modo de actuar de algunos de los guerreros z para el futuro.

 **Agradezco** **a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Humano, Hera y Saiyajin**

Ten Shin Han y Bido se encontraban a unos cientos de metros del edificio en el que se encontraban Gohan y Bojack, ambos se veian fijamente, el Hera tenia una sonrisa arrogante mientras que Ten mantenia su semblante serio.

 **-Supongo que debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Bido, soy la mano derecha del gran Bojack, el futuro conquistador del universo-** Decia mientras realizaba una breve reverencia, sin apartar la vista de su oponente.  
 **-Ten Shin Han-** Respondio simplemente sin bajar la guardia en ningun momento.  
 **-He-** Exclamo antes de lanzarse directamente hacia el, ambos intercambiaron golpes, aunque la diferencia de poderes era notoria Ten lograba mantenerse contra su adversario, hasta que recibio un golpe en el rostro y luego Bido tomo su brazo derecho para acercarlo y conectar un poderoso cabezazo, seguido de una patada.

Ten se alejo con un gran dolor en su frente, por suerte su ojo no habia sido dañado. Entonces decidio ir enserio, empezó a expulsar su Ki, ante la mirada arrogante del invasor, quien pensaba que no tendria ninuna oportunidad contra el, entonces Bido volvio a acercarse, solo que esta vez Ten Shin Han acerco las manos a su rostro.

 **-TAIYOKEN(Bengala Solar)-** En ese momento una fuerte luz lo cego y no pudo defenderse de la andada de golpes que le dio el terricola, primero fue un poderoso gancho de derecha en el rostro, seguido de un golpe a sus costillas izquierda, patada al tórax, y un golpe ascendente al menton, cuando abrio los ojos pudo ver como el terricola tenia las manos juntas y no llego a cubrirse del golpe a su cabeza que provoco que atravesara unos cuantos pisos del edificio que sobrevolaban y ademas que este de derrumbara sobre su cabeza.

Ten Shin Han aterrizo a unos pocos metros del edificio derrumbado, sabiendo que solo eso no seria suficiente para vencerlo.

Entonces sintio como el Ki de su enemigo crecia, haciendo que los escombros empezaran a levitar, hasta que en un estallido de ki estos fueran expulsados hacia todas direcciones, en medio del derribado edificio se encontraba el solo que algo... diferente, su piel ahora era de color Verde-Lima y su cabello naranja ahora era rojo, ademas de que gano algo de masa muscular.

Ten volvio a subir su guardia, entonces Bido, por tercera vez, salio disparado hacia el, Bido intento darle un golpe al estomago pero ten logro desviarlo, contraataco con un golpe al rostro que fue bloqueado, con el mismo brazo bloqueo una patada a su costado y Bido utilizando el impulso con su otra pierna pateo la misma mano ya que Ten Shin Han habia preparado una esfera de energia que, gracias a su patada, fue cancelada. Siguieron intercambiando puños y patadas hasta que el extraterrestre envolvió su brazo en el brazo de Ten y estrello al guerrero en el suelo. Ten se aparto y volvio a atacar, esta vez tratando de conectar un golpe en el rostro de su oponente, quien los paraba o desviaba simplemente con sus manos, esto se repitio hasta que Ten roso el rostro de su oponente quien al ver eso decidio dejar de jugar y golpeo con fuerza el costado derecho del terricola, para luego dar un poderoso golpe descendente en su rostro y luego uno ascendente, para rematarlo con un golpe al estomago y volver a alejarlo con una patada. Todo sin que su sonrisa arrogante abandonara su rostro.

Aun asi Ten Shin Han volvio a atacar, solo que esta vez su oponente solo evadia sus golpes, hasta que con un golpe de talon Bido lo envio a estrellarse contra un edificio cercano. Bido simplemente se corrio al tiempo que Ten Shin Han aparecia frente a el tratando de golpearlo, en respuesta trato de conectarle una patada, pero el Hera simplemente salto y cargo enengia en ambas manos, explotando una esfera de la misma en el rostro de Ten, quien salio disparado a una gran distancia.

Ten se levanto lentamente y cuando intento dar un paso perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, cuando trato de levantarse sintio un gran dolo en su pierna izquierda, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la misma vio con horror que su pie no estaba y que perdia sangre rapidamente. Vio como su oponente seguia sonriendo con sus dedos indice y medio brillando en rojo, aunque esa energia tenia forma de una daga o una espada pequeña, con eso debia haberle cortado su pie, mismo que se encontraba a unos metros frente a el.

 **-Maldición-** Dijo mientras con una esfera de Ki cauterizaba su herida.  
 **-Eres fuerte, pero esto termino-** Escucho decir a su oponente que comenzo a generar una gran esfera de energia lista para disparar. Entonces el rojo invadio su vista.

La destrucción causada por su tecnica fue muy grande, habia destruido la pared que separaba esta zona de las demas, su sonrisa crecio un poco mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a volver con su lider y acabar con ese chiquillo que se atrevia a desafiarlos **-Kikohooo-** Escucho cuando de repente sintio como era empujado hacia abajo, fue solo un momento y cuando levanto la vista vio al terricola que acababa de matar. Trato de volver a atacar cuando volvia a ser disparado al suelo, incluso parecia haber sido enviado mas abajo que antes, repitio lo mismo otra vez y sucedio lo mismo, cuando fue por cuarta vez, segado por la ira, no vio que tenia a su enemigo mas cerca que la otras veces y por culpa de su velocidad no pudo evitar que este enterrara una esfera de energia en su rostro, volviendo a ser expulsado hacia el suelo. esta vez se levanto mas tranquilo, puso la mano en su rostro herido y sintio la humedad de su sangre **-Dodonpa-** Escucho y al levantar la vista un haz de luz se dirigia a su corazon, trato de evadirlo pero atravesó su hombro y por culpa de su impulso para alejarse su herida se hizo incluso mayor, logrando llegar a su hombro y causando la perdida de su brazo derecho.

 **-ah ah ah, Maldito-** Jadeo Bido mientras sostenia su hombro y, al igual que el, utilizaba su Ki para cauterizar la herida. El se encontraba levitando levemente a unos metros del Extraterrestre. Ambos se encontraban cansados y heridos, Ten se impulso y comenzaron a luchar, si bien su oponente no podia usar una de sus manos seguia siendo muy fuerte. Ambos siguieron intercambiando golpes hasta que Bido conecto una poderosa patada su rostro, causando que sea enviado lejos de su oponente.

En cuanto tomaron distancia Bido volvio a cargar la esfera roja y sin esperar la lanzo, el resultado de la explosión fue un muy herido e inconsciente Ten Shin Han. Bido sonrio y se acerco paso a paso a su oponente preparándose para matarlo **-Oye-** Logro escuchar antes de sentir como alguien conectaba un poderoso golpe en su rostro.

Fue expulsado unos cuantos metros antes de recuperar el control del vuelo y aterrizar para ver frente a el a un terricola mas pequeño que el otro, vestia una armadura blanca con un patron amarillo en su estomago, junto con unos guantes y botas blancas.

 **-He, que? Vienes a salvar a tu amigo? Que estupido, ambos moriran aqui-** Exclamo confiado lanzandose hacia el pequeño terricola, solo que cuando llego este no estaba, se dio vuelta rapidamente solo para sentir como un puño era enterrado en su estomago, quitando todo el aire de su interior y logrando que escupa sangre, antes de que, con una patada, fuera lanzado y chocado un par de veces con el suelo se alejo nuevamente.  
 **-Mi amigo? Que gracioso, este inutil no significa nada para mi-** Exclamo con una sonrisa repleta de arrogancia.  
 **-Como te llamas?-**  
 **-Yo soy el principe saiyajin Vegeta-**  
 **-Saiyajin? Esa raza de salvajes guerreros sin honor? Jajajaja, quien diria que me enfrentaria a uno de ustedes jajajajaja, bien saiyajin preparate para morir-** Estaba nervioso, eso no habia duda, sus heridas si bien no eran serias, a excepción de su brazo, no podia asegurar su victoria, habia gastado mucha energia y tambien perdio mucha sangre, pero no podia rendirse, no ante un simple saiyajin, con suerte podria vercerlo pero debia ser inteligente.

* * *

Bueno gente, como veran este capitulo es mas corto que los anteriores pero es que esta semana fue muy pesada y no queria alargarlo mucho. Como sea, la proxima semana tratare de hacerlo mas largo y mas completo, ademas de que pronto acabare con lo que es la "saga" de Bojack para empezar a escribir lo que serian los siguientes 7 años, espero que en uno capitulos maximo termine con este arco y luego veran algunos de los cambios a futuro.

Espero que les aya gustado, como siempre espero que dejen algun comentario **[tanto positivos como negativos]** y/o sugerencias para poder corregir cualquier falla o mejorar esta historia.

Hasta la proxima semana.


	8. Capitulo 8

**15/9/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**  
 **Victor0606:** Lo de Ten Shin Han no fue algo aproposito, era para mostrar que de aqui en adelante las batallas seran algo distintas al canon, podras ver un ejemplo de ello en este cap. Como veras en este cap algunos ya no la cuentan, los demas se decidiran en el futuro.  
 **Ferunando:** Eso no tiene ni que pedirse, ¿Que seria Dragon Ball sin batallas? La verdad no quiero no imaginarme eso.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algun comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

 **Disculpen el que tenga que resubirlo es que al parecer cometi la gran estupides de resubir el cap 1, espero que les guste el cap y no volver a cometer el mismo error**

 **Capitulo 8: El poder del Principe**

Ten Shin Han y Yamcha acababan de separarse para tener sus propias batallas dejando solo a Gohan para enfrentarse a Bojack, ambos siguieron viendose fijamente antes de que los cabellos de Gohan de erizaran y la transformacion del super saiyajin se hiciera presente. Bojack lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de sonreir **-Una transformacion interesante niño pero... ¿Seras lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarme?-** Sus palabras estaban repletas de arrogancia, en su mente la idea de que ese mocoso lograra vencerlo no era mas que un chiste, habia logrado vencer a Bujin si, pero eso fue porque ese imbecil siempre se concentro mas en mejorar sus habilidades psíquicas en lugar de aumentar verdaderamente su poder de pelea. Su poder no se comparaba con el suyo y menos si luchaba al cien por ciento, sumandole eso al echo de que seguramente estaria cansado por la lucha con su subordinado entonces la victoria estaba asegurada.  
 **-Supongo que solo podemos averiguarlo verdad?-** Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Gohan antes de que Bojack desapareciera y el tuviera que saltar para atrar al momento que el aparecio y enterro su puño en el lugar que el estaba.  
 **-Te mueves bien, pero eso no es suficiente-** Esta vez disparo una esfera de Ki de color verde que Gohan desvio con su braso derecho, pero no conto con que el apareceria en el mismo lado y conectara un golpe en sus costillas antes de enterrar su rodilla en su estomago, solo para golpear con su puño izquierdo su rostro. Luego de eso tomo distancia y se quedo viendo como Gohan se apresuraba por ponerse de pie.

Una vez de pie Gohan solo escupio algo de sangre y elevo su Ki y se movio rapidamente, apareciendo frente a Bojack y conectando un poderoso golpe en su estomago, seguido a eso un uppercut, luego volvio a aparecer a su espalda y patear la parte posterior de sus rodillas causando que Bojack pierda el equilibrio y el aprovechara para conectar su rodilla en medio de su espalda. Bojack cayo unos metros adelante de él, comenzo a levantarse lentamente con un gran dolor en su espalda, se dio vuelta mientras expulsaba de su mano derecha una esfera de energia y esta se acercaba a Gohan dejando un haz verde, a centimetros de golpearlo, Gohan desaparecio y aparecio a unos metros encima de su posicion con un Kamehameha que disparo a Bojack, quien dejo de transferir energia a su tecnica para generar una barrera a su alrededor.

Una vez el ataque se detubo el desciso su barrera solo para retroceder a tiempo como Gohan habia aparecido tratando de conectarle otro uppercut, el tomo vuelo siendo seguido por el joven y cuando este trato de conectar otro golpe en su rostro tomo su mano con las suyas y, aumentando su poder de pelea, dio un par de vueltas al hibrido antes de lanzarlo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes, luego de eso cargo otra esfera de energia, solo que esta vez la esfera era roja y al disparar se precipito mas rapido que las anteriores hacia Gohan.

Cuando la esfera lo golpeo Gohan se vio arrastrado hacia la pared y traspaso la misma llegando al area designada para la cuarta ronda, era una ciudad deshabitada en la que se podian apreciar algunos edificios a medio construir, con mucho esfuerzo, logro moverse lo suficiente para salir de la trayectoria del ataque[Como Vegeta para escapar del Kamehameha de Goku en la saga Saiyajin], cayo al suelo sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho mientras veia el haz de luz rojo alejarse antes de causar una gran explosión. Trato inutilmente de volver a pararse, volviendo a caer, esta vez con el rostro en el suelo, volvio a intentarlo hasta que escucho unos pasos detras de el, giro su cabeza y vio como de la sombra surgia una figura **-Me alegra verte-** Dijo mientras dicha figura simplemente sonreia **-Vegeta-** El arrogante principe Saiyajin salio de las sombras viendo a un cansado Gohan.  
 **-Parece que ya no puedes hacer nada insecto, solo recuestate mientras yo me encargo del jefe de estos inveciles-** Gohan simplemente asintio a sus arrogantes palabras y se recosto contra el muro de un edificio, realmente no estaba tan cansado pero usar el ssj ascendido y matar al Hera mas pequeño causaron fatiga tanto fisica como mental en el pobre hibrido.

* * *

 **xX Minutos Atras: Vegeta Xx**

El principe de los saiyajin veia al cansado Hera con una mirada aburrida que estaba sacando de quicio a su oponente. Entonces Vegeta camino lentamente, paso a paso, sin perder de vista al Hera que se veia algo nervioso, mientras cargaba una esfera de energia en su mano, entonces el Hera sonrio y levanto su unico braso, eso hizo a Vegeta alzar una ceja, la mano de su oponente parecia brillar antes de que lo bajara con gran velocidad, entonces la energia se livero en forma de una lluvia de esferas que se precipitaron hacia el principe quien veia esto aburrido y entonces comento a golpear cada esfera con gran velocidad, desviandolas sin preocuparse de Ten Shin Han quien seguia inconsciente a unos metros de ellos, en cuanto la rafaga termino Vegeta desaparacio para aparecer frente a su enemigo, enterro su puño en su estomago y cuando este estaba cayendo dio una patada de talon en la parte posterior de su cabeza, enterrando el rostro del Hera en el suelo y causando algunas grietas a su alrededor. Mantuvo su pie sobre su cabeza, Bido trato de levantarse y solo consiguio volver a ser enterrado cuando Vegeta aplico mas fuerza en su pie derecho, levanto su pie y volvio a enterrarlo una y otra vez hasta que aburrido espero a que Bido levantara su cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo lo pateo con tanta fuerza que este fue lanzado varios metros.

Lentamente se levanto viendo al maldito saiyajin frente a el, el cuerpo le dolia como nunca, realmente no fue una gran idea el meterse en este torneo, ese maldito humano de 3 ojos no le habia causado muchos poblemas... almenos no hasta que el muy infeliz le arranco una de sus brazos, eso enserio que dolio, ahora tenia que combatir con ese saiyajin extraordinariamente fuerte, si tubiera sus 2 brasos seguramente podria darle pelea pero en ese estado lo mejor seria escapar y reunirse con los demas... no, no podia presentarse frente a Bojack en ese estado y menos decirle que escapo, de hacerlo seguramente acabaria muerto, debia encontrar la forma de vencer y poder volver con la cabeza de esos 2 frente a Bojack y Zangya.

Con esa resolución se levanto lentamente viendo a Vegeta fijamente, no podia permitirse cometer ningun error si queria ver el dia de mañana. Cerro un segundo los ojos y tomo una breve respiracion mientras era observado por el Saiyajin que se puso en guardia al ver el Ki que fluia de su oponente, entonces para sorpresa de Vegeta Bido desaparecio antes de que el sintiera un agudo dolor en su pierna izquierda, luego en su brazo derecho, mano izquierda, pie derecho, el solo podia ver como unos lazers se dirigian a dichos lugares antes de empezar a esquivar los demas, sufriendo roces menores y en cuanto localizo a Bido, quien se mantenia a distancia disparando mientras aparecia una y otra ves alrededor de el a diferentes alturas o distancia, cuando trato de alcanzarlo fue recibido con una rafaga de Ki disparada de su boca, Vegeta logro poner su brazo derecho, provocando una columna de humo de la que salio su otra mano con la que logro golpearlo en el rostro y luego tomo a Bido de los pelos y con su mano izquierda capturo la mano de Bido cuando este trato de golpearlo, apreto con fuerza hasta oir el recorfontante sonido de los huesos de la mano de Bido rompiendose mientras este gritaba, entonces, aburrido de sus gritos, solto su mano y golpeo con fuerza su estomago, Bido escupio algo de sangre que termino cayendo sobre el, entonces el simplemente cargo energia en su mano y una columna de la misma atraveso el torax de Bido. Vegeta solto sin ningun tipo de remordimiento al guerrero el que lucho, vio como este caia al suelo y luego emprendio vuelo hacia el lugar donde sentia el poder de pelea mas grande, luchando contra el hijo de Kakaroto.

* * *

 **xX Tiempo Presente Xx**

Vegeta se encontraba frente a Bojack, habia dejado al hijo de Kakaroto detras y habia venido a enfrentarse al sujeto frente a el, no parecia muy diferente al que se habia enfrentado solo que ese tenia una piel verde-lima y este era mas bien algun tipo de azul, la verdad no le importaba y simplemente decidio probar las habilidades del sujeto frente a él, Vegeta lanzo una esfera de energia a Bojack quien la desvio con su mano derecha y con la izquierda freno un golpe dirigido a su estomago, el sonrio antes de darle un cabezaso al Saiyajin quien retrocedio un poco y tambien sonrio, ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron chocando puños, volvieron a desaparecer y esta vez aparecieron con Vegeta conectando su rodilla en el estomago de Bojack, otra vez desaparecieron, Bojack rompio la nariz de Vegeta con su codo, desaparecieron, Vegeta sujeto el braso de Bojack y le dio un cabezaso, desaparecieron, Bojack aparecio viendo hacia los lados y giro rapidamente solo para sentir como Vegeta conecta su pie en el lado de su rostro provocando que el caigo y se estreye con uno de los muchos edificion de la ciudad.

 **-jejeje... jajajajAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-** Se escuchaba la risa del Hera mientras ascendia a los cielos nuevamente, su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro, al igual que la de Vegeta quien se limpio la sangre de su naris luego de colocarla de manera correcta **-No creia que me pudiera divertir tanto, como te llamas? Yo soy Bojack, lider de los guerreros de plata-** Se presento mientras hacia una brebe reverencia sin abandonar su sonrisa.  
 **-Yo soy Vegeta, el Principe de los Saiyajin-** Respondio con una sonrisa igual de arrogante.

 **-Espero que puedas entretenerme Vegeta-**  
 **-Digo lo mismo Bojack-**

* * *

Bien, aqui tienen el cap 8, disculpen la tardansa es que no tenia internet y en cuanto vino me puse a darle los toques finales al cap.

Como siempre cualquier duda o sugerencia me la dejan en un review


	9. Capitulo 9

**22/9/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Gracias. Que pasara? no lo se, en este capitulo hallaras la respuesta, en cuanto a Zangya... ya lo veras. Mas extremidades perdidas? No creo, a menos no de momento.

 **Ferunando:** Gracias, simplemente gracias. XD

 **Yournick:** Gracias, me alegra escuchar eso y que te guste mi historia.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: El Viajero, La Valquiria y El Demonio**

Tanto Vegeta como Bojack se veían fijamente hasta que una roca empezó a caer, en cuanto esta toco el suelo ellos arremetieron entre si, Vegeta trato de conectar un puñetazo en el rostro de Bojack pero este tomo su puño con su mano y la empujo hacia abajo causando que por una fracción de segundo perdiera el equilibro, segundo que aprovecho y golpeo a Vegeta en el rostro con su rodilla, este se quejo del dolor y con fuerza empujo su mano cautiva hacia el mismo, tomando la mano de Bojack con su propia mano, Bojack simplemente sostuvo su mano en alto, aumento su Ki y trato de causar la perdida de equilibrio del Saiyajin empujando su brazo nuevamente pero esta vez Vegeta dio un salto y cargando una esfera de energía en su mano la estrello en el rostro del Hera, quien retrocedió soltando su mano y no logro cubrirse cuando Vegeta lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello con fuerza en el suelo, cargo otra esfera de energía y trato de golpear con la misma en en rostro de Bojack, pero este logro tomar su mano, forcejearon un poco pero Vegeta sonrió y simplemente disparo la esfera mientras saltaba, Bojack apenas pudo cubrir su rostro y cuando se levanto el polvo este estaba intacto, solo que la manga de su brazo derecho ya no estaba.

Ambos aumentaron su energía y desaparecieron, aparecieron y Vegeta tenia su puño enterrado en el estomago de Bojack, volvieron a desaparecer, esta vez Bojack había logrado darle un puñetazo en el rostro, desaparecieron, Vegeta trato de darle un puñetazo pero Bojack desapareció y volvió a aparecer en su espalda tratando de darle una patada en la parte posterior de su cabeza solo para que Vegeta apareciera a sus espaldas con ambas manos juntas sobre su cabeza resplandeciendo por el Ki contenido, trato de golpearlo pero Bojack se le adelanto y le sujeto ambos brazos con ambas manos, al ver esto Vegeta trato de darle un rodillazo en medio de su espalda pero Bojack elevo su poder de pelea y lanzo a Vegeta al suelo.

Vegeta recupero el control en el aire y aprovecho la energía que aun residía en sus manos disparo una ráfaga de Ki hacia Bojack, el simplemente genero un campo de energía a su alrededor y dejo que las esferas impactaran contra ella, en cuanto termino desactivo su barrera y vio que Vegeta no se encontraba en ningún lado **-(Habrá huido? No, no parecía ser de los que huyen)-** Pensaba mientras veía el suelo, hasta que noto un gran resplandor y vio a su espalda, sobre el al saiyajin rodeado de un aura violeta.

 **-Recibe mi gran Galick Hooooooo-** Grito el saiyajin mientras disparaba su técnica original mas antigua.

El Hera solo pudo cubrirse mientras generaba una barrera nuevamente mientras veía la técnica acercarse a el. El resultado de la técnica fue una gran explosión que abarco algunos edificios y destruyo un par de cámaras [A diferencia de las otras zonas esta no poseía una única cámara que sigue al participante esta tiene varias ubicadas cerca de las entradas y en el centro que seguirían a los finalistas].

Una gran cortina de polvo se levanto mientras Vegeta recuperaba algo de aire, este sujeto era fuerte, mas fuerte que el otro insecto que mato **-(je esto sera divertido)-** Pensaba al sentir el Ki de su oponente elevarse.

El polvo de disperso rápidamente mostrando como Bojack se encontraba casi intacto, su ropa se había destrozado un poco y tenia algunas heridas menores, pero aun así el no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, esto era divertido, este sujeto Vegeta era fuerte, pero ya no podía jugar mas, tendría que acabar rápidamente con su oponente. Sus pendientes y los adornos de su collar brillaron antes de que el se transformara al igual que Bido y Gokua su piel se torno verde clara y su cabello tomo se volvió rojo y su musculatura creció terminando de romper la ropa que traía puesta, de la cintura para arriba, su poder aumento mucho ante la mirada sorprendida de Vegeta, antes de que el también sonriera y se transformara en ssj.

Ambos volvieron a desaparecer para aparecer en el aire intercambiando golpes pero... había algo distinto, a diferencia de cuando estaban en forma base esta vez Bojack parecía haber tomado la delantera, el estaba conectando mas golpes que Vegeta, quien con suerte conectaba algún golpe, ademas de que Bojack parecía no recibir mucho, por no decir nada, daño por sus ataques. Eso era algo que Vegeta pareció notar y se alejo de el tomando respiraciones pausadas mientras Bojack estaba tranquilo viéndolo aun con esa sonrisa que estaba sacando de quicio al Saiyajin. Vegeta aumento aun mas su poder y entro en el ssj Segundo Grado o "Super Vegeta" como él le dice. Con una sonrisa confiada se lanzo al ataque. Choco puños con Bojack antes de conectar un poderoso gancho en sus costillas, solo para empezar a lanzar golpe tras golpe sobre el Hera que ahora se encontraba sorprendido, le costaba frenar todos los ataques de Vegeta, era un poco mas lento si, pero también era mas poderoso, costaba mas detener sus golpes y los que no detenía realmente dolían.

Ambos se separaron, se encontraban levitando a unos metros del suelo rodeados de edificios, ambos jadeaban un poco, aunque por motivos distintos, Bojack lo hacia por los muchos golpes recibidos en su tórax, que debieron haberle roto un par de costillas, ademas del cansancio que tenia. En cambio Vegeta estaba mas cansado que el, ya que solo pasaron un par de horas de su aterrizaje y su cuerpo aun no había descansado correctamente de su entrenamiento con una gravedad terrestre aumentada 600 veces. Pasaron un par de segundos simplemente viendo al rival que tenían frente a ellos, hasta que Vegeta se precipito hasta donde se encontraba Bojack, quien se pudo en guardia y trato de parar un golpe en dirección a su rostro, solo para que esta al igual que Vegeta lo traspasen y el verdadero saiyajin aparezca sobre el conectando su codo sobre su cabeza.

Bojack cayo al suelo con mucha fuerza, una ves se levanto vio al cielo viendo a Vegeta que se encontraba reuniendo una increíble cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano, donde se generaba una esfera de energía **-A sido divertido pero lamento decirte que es hora de terminar con esto, ¡Te mostrare mi técnica mas poderosa!-** Gritaba el príncipe mientras se preparaba para ejecutar el Bing Bang Attack ante un sorprendido Bojack que empezó a juntar una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, generando otra esfera de energía roja roja, como la que utilizo para apartar a Gohan. Al ver eso Vegeta sonrió y ambos dispararon sus técnicas al mismo tiempo. Las energías chocaron y pelearon un poco hasta que el Bing Bang empezó a ganar terreno y Bojack empezó a desesperarse, hasta que vio el techo del edificio detrás de Vegeta y sonrió.  
 **-¡AHORAAA!-** Exclamo con fuerza el Hera llamando la atención de Vegeta, quien entonces pudo sentir unos hilos que sujetaban sus extremidades y sellaban su energía hasta el mínimo obligando a Vegeta a volver a su forma base. Girando con esfuerzo la cabeza pudo ver a una mujer de piel azulada similar a la que poseía Bojack antes de la transformación. Entonces dirigió su atención a las técnicas y vio con algo de miedo como su Bing Bang perdía terreno hasta que fue atravesado por el ataque de Bojack y se encamino a hacerle lo mismo a el. La técnica lo golpeo y lo llevo muy lejos antes de...

 **BOOOOMM-** Explotar como le hubiera pasado a Gohan si el no lograba escapar de ella.

Vegeta se encontraba cayendo hasta que fue sujetado por alguien, el, con algo de esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y lo vio **-Trunks-** Su hijo solo le sonrió y lo dejo en el suelo, en una pose similar a la de Gohan, recostado sobre un edificio lejano.

 **-Quédate aquí papa, yo terminare todo esto-** Proclamo en semi-Saiyajin antes de pararse listo para ir a luchar.

 **-Necesitas una mano?-** Escucharon y dirigieron su vista hacia el cielo desde donde descendía un conocido Namekuseijin.

 **-¡Piccolo!/ Piccolo-** Dijeron padre e hijo, uno feliz de verlo y el otro... no tanto al estar tan herido.

 **-Hola-** Saludo de nuevo viendo el estado de Vegeta **-Parece que te dieron una paliza Vegeta-**

 **-Cierra la boca insecto!-** Exclamo irritado el príncipe saiyajin.

 **-Bueno no importa, Vamos Trunks-** Ambos emprendieron vuelo hasta llegar en el mismo edificio donde se encontraba Zangya y la vieron con Bojack, esta se encontraba con las manos en la espalda de Bojack, sus manos resplandecían y parecían estar transfiriendo energía en el cuerpo de Bojack. Ellos al parecer estaban hablando hasta que ella debió decir algo indebido ya que él se levanto bruscamente y la golpeo, seguramente iba a seguir golpeándola de no ser por darse cuenta de su presencia y los vio antes de sonreír y emprender vuelo hasta estar frente a ellos.

 **-Miren nada mas el chico que derrote y el cobarde que no quiso pelear con el enano calvo-** Piccolo parecía sorprendido de que supieran de el, aunque su sorpresa se encontraba siendo superada por la molestia que sentía al ser llamado cobarde **-Si, te conozco, vimos por unas grandes pantallas como salvabas al enano y te escapabas como un cobarde-** Cada palabra que salia de su boca era para molestar al namek y de verdad que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero entonces este inhalo y exhalo aire para lograr calmarse, y el vio que ya no podría molestarle.

* * *

 **xX** **Gohan Xx**

El pequeño saiyajin se encontraba recostado, pero entonces abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el combate de Vegeta llego a su fin, se calmo al sentir los Ki de Piccolo y Trunks **-Yo también debo luchar-** Se dijo a si mismo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar, ocultando su Ki para poder tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos.

* * *

 **xX Trunks, Piccolo y Bojack Xx**

En el cielo se encuentran los 3 guerreros disparando ráfagas de energía, apareciendo y desapareciendo mientras Piccolo y Trunks trataban de golpear a Bojack, que parecía no tener herida alguna de su combate con Vegeta. No era fácil, Piccolo se encargaba de tomar distancia y evaluar al oponente mientras que Trunks lo entretenía utilizando el ssj ascendido al que ya estaba, hasta cierto punto, acostumbrado por lo que el gasto de energía y la reducción de velocidad no eran tan altos como cuando lucho contra Cell, aunque Bojack no tenia forma de saber eso, el solo sabia que este chico tenia alrededor de la misma fuerza y un poco mas de velocidad que ese sujeto con el que peleo, Vegeta, eso seria un problema, si fuera mas lento no pasaría nada, pero con su fuerza y velocidad realmente era un chico problemático, también el tipo verde era problemático, disparaba bolas de energía con precisión y era complicado tener que concentrarse en los dos al mismo tiempo por lo que tendría que dejar a uno fuera.

Con eso en mente bajo un segundo su guardia, cosa que Trunks aprovecho y trato de asestar un golpe en su rostro con su mano izquierda, cosa que el había previsto y sujeto el brazo del saiyajin para luego golpearlo con toda su fuerzas en el estomago, quitandole el aire y cuando se sujetaba el estomago con su mano libre aprovecho y atrajo hacia si el brazo del saiyajin mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y golpeaba con su codo la nuca de Trunks, causando que pierda su transformación y caiga al suelo inconsciente, entonces se dirigió hacia Piccolo, solo que este no se encontraba en el lugar en el que lo había visto, lo busco con la vista por un momento hasta que, por puro instinto, se movió rápidamente a la derecha al tiempo que un haz de luz pasaba a su costado, al ver hacia atrás vio al Namekiano que se encontraba varios metros detrás de el con los dedos indice y medio en su frente destellando de energía mientras lo veía con una leve sonrisa, sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado izquierdo y al dirigir su vista hacia ese lugar vio como un pedazo de su costado no estaba, la herida era medio circular **-(Si no me hubiera movido ahora estaría muerto. Esa técnica es muy peligrosa)-** Penso seriamente mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a su nuevo oponente, solo para ver que este nuevamente había desaparecido, cerro sus ojos y agudizo todos sus sentidos para localizarlo, sintió su energía un instante antes de que el mismo haz de luz lo atravesara.

Piccolo, que se encontraba en el suelo, sonrió cuando vio como su Makankosappo atravesó a su enemigo solo para que su sonrisa muriera cuando vio que el cuerpo de Bojack se volvía borroso para luego desaparecer demostrando ser solo una imagen residual que dejo al moverse a alta velocidad, trato de sentir la energía de su oponente hasta que sintió como unas poderosas manos lo tomaban del cuello a su espalda, siendo estas de Bojack que lo tenia firmemente atrapado y no pensaba dejarlo ir, apretaba cada vez mas fuerte hasta que Piccolo concentro Ki en sus manos y lentamente separaba las manos de su cuello, no las separo mucho, solo lo suficiente para poder dar un giro y conectar su talón en el mentón de Bojack... El ni se inmuto y aplicando fuerza trato de volver a capturarlo, fallando por muy poco ya que Piccolo utilizo su rostro como punto de apoyo para escapar, Bojack ensancho su sonrisa y desapareció para aparecer frente a el para conectar su puño en el estomago de Piccolo, fue tal la fuerza que hubiera salido disparado al edificio si no lo hubiera tomado de los brazos, entonces Bojack coloco su rodilla en el pecho del Namekuseijin y empujo, empujo con fuerza, sin remordimiento alguno mientras se deleitaba escuchando los gritos de dolor de Piccolo al sentir como sus brazos eran lentamente arrancados y los huesos de su tórax resentían la fuerza aplicada en la rodilla de Bojack **-OYE!-** Escucho antes de sentir como alguien pateaba con fuerza su mejilla izquierda. Salio disparado hacia los escombros de lo que antes era un gran edificio, al levantarse vio a Trunks transformado en un ssj de tercer grado, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y sus músculos eran exageradamente grandes, antes de que empezaran a decrecer y sus ojos volvieran a tener su iris turquesa, regresando al ssj estándar.

Se levanto y se limpio la sangre mientras veía como Piccolo se ponía lentamente de pie, el sonrió al ver como trataba de mover sus brazos y confirmaba que se encontraban dislocados y la respiración errática del saiyajin, demostrando su cansancio, faltaba poco, pronto ellos caerían y sus planes podrían ponerse en marcha. Era una lastima que sus mejores hombres murieran pero eso era algo que podría reponer con facilidad con la ayuda de la inútil de Zangya, si ella no fuera la única mujer del grupo hace tiempo que la hubiera matado, pero era una herramienta muy valiosa como para simplemente matarla, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo sellado, tampoco si su planeta existía aun, no podía arriesgarse a matar a la que podría ser la única Hera de raza pura existente, ella era muy valiosa por las habilidades curativas que las mujeres de su raza poseían, con ella podría repoblar su especie y construir un nuevo reino donde el seria el único emperador de todo el universo.

Tanto Trunks como Piccolo veían fijamente a su oponente, lo vieron sonreír y eso les dio mala espina, Trunks arremetió contra el pero Bojack lo esquivo y conecto su palma en la mejilla del saiyajin y luego una poderosa patada en su costado que lo mandaron a estrellarse en uno de los pocos edificios a su alrededor que se mantenía en pie, luego se precipito hacia Piccolo y lo tomo de sus inertes brazos, lo elevo y Piccolo dio un gruñido de dolor mientras veía el cielo, la sonrisa de Bojack creció un poco al creer que le estaba haciendo aun mas daño pero no espero que el disparara una ráfaga de energía hacia su rostro directamente de su boca, al ser tomado con la guardia baja no pudo defenderse y por la corta distancia recibió el ataque de lleno, causando que soltara a Piccolo que aprovecho y concentro una gran cantidad de Ki en su pierna y golpeo el costado de Bojack, específicamente el lugar donde su Makankosappo le había atravesado, causando que el se tome la zona y cierre los ojos, por lo que no pudo ver a Trunks aparecer frente a el y golpearlo con toda su fuerza en el mentón, y disparando sin piedad una gran esfera de Ki en el centro de su pecho, causando que Bojack salga disparado, cuando se dispuso a seguirlo Zangya apareció frente a el dándole una fuerte patada que lo mando donde Piccolo y luego junto mucha energía en sus manos para disparar una gran esfera de energía levantando polvo y fosando a Trunks a cubrir a Piccolo que aun tenia los brazos inutilizados y posiblemente ahora sus codos se encuentren rotos por el fuerte agarre de Bojack en los mismos.

Cuando se despejo la vista ambos guerreros tenían heridas menores, en el caso de Trunks, y no veían a sus contrincantes.

 **-Habrán escapado?-** Pregunto Trunks a Piccolo quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.  
 **-No lo creo, lo mas probable es que se hallan reagrupado, ese sujeto estaba algo dañado por nuestras técnicas-**  
 **-Si, creo que tienes razón, por ahora deberíamos ocuparnos de tus brazos-** Ante eso el Namekiano asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una de los escombros cerca de ellos.

* * *

 **xX Mientras tanto Xx**

Zangya se encontraba en uno de los edificios a cierta distancia de los guerreros, detrás de ella se encontraba un herido Bojack. Tenia una gran quemadura en su tórax y la herida en su costado había empeorado mucho por culpa de Trunks.

 **-Creo que los perdí ahora deberíamos pensar en un pla/Cállate!-** La corto bruscamente mientras le propinaba una bofetada.

 **-Quien te crees para decirme que hacer? Acaso pedí tu opinión? Ven a curarme en este mismo instante-** Lentamente Zangya se levanto del suelo y se acerco de manera cautelosa a Bojack. Extendió sus manos y estas tomaron un Brillo verde-azulado antes de que dicho brillo pasara al cuerpo de Bojack y sus heridas empezaran a regenerarse y el cansancio se esfumaba de su cuerpo. Si, esa era la prodigiosa habilidad que las mujeres de su hogar poseían, un poder curativo que podría sanar incluso a alguien en borde de la muerte, mientras que la que la utiliza tuviera la energía suficiente claro esta [Esta habilidad no es canon sino algo que me pareció de gran utilidad para el futuro]. Una vez sus heridas fueron curadas Bojack aparto bruscamente a Zangya de su lado y se paro listo para combatir nuevamente **-Me voy, mas te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez-** Con esas crueles palabras dichas destruyo la pared frente a el con una esfera de energía comprobando que su poder se encontrara totalmente restablecido. Emprendió vuelo dejando una cansada y molesta Zangya detrás.

 **-No entiendo porque le sigues-**

* * *

 **xX De nuevo en la batalla Xx**

Tanto Trunks como Piccolo se encontraban sentados en los escombros hasta que sintieron como Bojack se acercaba rápidamente a su posición, ambos se pararon y Trunks le dio una mirada preocupada a Piccolo, sus brazos no podían ser arreglados por lo que tubo que arrancárselos y regenerar un par nuevo, el proceso gastaba una gran cantidad de energía por lo que no sabia si podría luchar bien igual el Namekiano le había asegurado que estaría bien y se había quitado sus vestimentas pesadas.

 **-No me mires así, aun puedo luchar-** Aseguro Piccolo al notar la mirada de Trunks.  
 **-Lo se pero aun así no deb/ Si ya lo sabes entonces no digas tonterías! nuestro oponente se acerca a gran velocidad así que prepárate-** Ambos se pusieron en guardia y esperaron un momento hasta que él llego, se tensaron al ver que sus heridas estuvieran completamente curadas y no pareciera cansado.

 **-Debo felicitarlos, me han entretenido mucho, pero ya fueron suficientes juegos-** Decía con una sonrisa que pronto se deformo en un rostro serio antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Trunks conectando una patada de frente en su pecho con la fuerza suficiente para que el atravesara algunos edificios, para luego viera a Piccolo que quería conectar un puñetazo en medio de rostro, cosa que el simplemente desvió con su brazo así como todos los puños y que le siguieron hasta que tomo el brazo derecho de Piccolo y lo atrajo hacia su costado mientras sujetaba también su nuca y Piccolo recibía un poderoso golpe al estomago de parte de Trunks que termino de romper algunas de las costillas del Namekiano haciendo que escupa algo de saliva mezclada con sangre que callo sobre el rostro de su compañero, al ver eso Trunks se congelo un segundo, segundo que fue aprovechado por Bojack para tomarlo con su otra mano del rostro y arrastro a ambos por el suelo antes de que los levantara a una altura levemente superior a la suya propia y mientras los soltaba cargaba una esfera de energía en ambas manos y las conectaba en la espalda y pecho de Piccolo y Trunks respectivamente, haciendo que estos sean mandados a volar y atravesaran varios edificios, terminando cada uno en los techos de edificios diferentes. Bojack tomo vuelo y los vio a ambos antes de cargar otras esferas de energía y dispararlas...

Solo para que estas se veas desviadas por otras esferas, al dirigir su vista hacia el lugar del que surgieron las esferas no vio a nadie, sintió la presencia de alguien sobre el y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo sobre el, solo para ver como el talón de alguien bajaba y lo golpeaba directamente en su rostro y causando que cayera al suelo, al levantarse escucho como alguien aterrizaba detrás de el, al darse vuelta solo logro ver nuevamente el pie de alguien, esta ves golpeando su frente y haciendo que sea estrellado en una pared de un ya casi derruido edificio que termino de derrumbarse sobre el.

Con una explosión de Ki todos los escombros del edificio fueron disparadas a distintas direcciones. Entonces un MUY enojado Bojack vio a un conocido mestizo de gi naranja y cabello dorado. La ira se convirtió en diversión y entonces el empezó a reír **-jejejejajaJAJAJAJA-** luego de un rato riendo paro y vio al joven, no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar **-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, dime chiquillo ¿Vienes para que te vuelva a derrotar?-** Pregunto con gracias, en respuesta Gohan simplemente comenzó a caminar de manera calmada hasta él cuya sonrisa creció aun mas y estaba por decir algo cuando Gohan desapareció y apareció enterrando su rodilla en el rostro de Bojack, rompiendo su nariz, el se enojo y trato de golpearlo pero Gohan desapareció y apareció detrás de el volviendo a golpearlo con su rodilla en la nuca, por culpa del golpe Bojack trastabillo hacia adelante, recupero el equilibrio y giro el rostro para encarar al Saiyajin pero volvió a golpearlo con su rodilla, dio unos pasos para atrás y volvió a encarar al mestizo, esta ves no fue un rodillazo si no que Gohan disparo sin piedad una esfera de energía en su rostro, Bojack volvió a retroceder y Gohan aterrizo solo para arremeter contra el golpeándolo en el estomago. Entonces retrocedió y voló hasta quedar sobre una pila de los escombros.

 **-Lo admito eres mas fuerte que en nuestro combate anterior pero no podrás ganarme-** Decía Bojack mientras sujetaba su nariz y la colocaba en su lugar para luego limpiar la sangre de su rostro y escupir algo se sangre, aunque se debuto al ver algo blanco entre la sangre que escupió, lo vio bien y se molesto al confirmar que era uno de sus dientes **-Creo que debo matarte-** Exclamo seriamente viendo a Gohan que seguía en guardia.

 **-Lamento decirte que no te puedo permitir hacerlo-** Respondió Gohan antes de que ambos saltaran hacia el otro comenzando el combate final.

* * *

Bueno gente este es el capitulo 9 de "El Camino del Guerrero" y el mas largo hasta el momento. En el próximo ya terminaría con lo que es el arco de Bojack para comenzar una pequeña semi-saga en lo que respecta los próximos 7 años antes de pasar a la saga de Buu.


	10. Capitulo 10

**29/9/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invento.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios:**

 **Victor0606:** Puede que lo halla hecho y si me lo preguntas Bojack se lo merece ¿No lo crees? Habra? Buena pregunta, si quieres conocer la respuesta tendrás que seguir leyendo ;-).

 **Historia1:** ¿Confirmado? No lo se XD. Gracias por el voto de confianza

 **Agradezco a todos los que toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y / o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: La lucha final**

 **Anteriormente**

 **-Creo que debo matarte-** Exclamo seriamente viendo a Gohan que seguia en guardia.

 **-Lamento decirte que no te puedo permitir hacerlo.** Respondió Gohan antes de que ambos saltaran hacia el otro comenzando el combate final.

 **Ahora**

Bojack trato de conectar un gancho derecho en el rostro de Gohan pero al último segundo él ladeo su cabeza de modo que el puño de Bojack roso su mejilla y el cargo Ki en su mano izquierda tratando de conectarla en el estómago del alienígena, pero no contó con que él lograra sostenerla, Bojack sonrió y levantó su otra mano para golpearlo en el rostro, esta vez si logro conectar su golpe y luego lo atrajo hacia él para apretarlo con toda su fuerza contra su cuerpo, Gohan estaba gritando mientras Bojack aumentaba cada vez más su poder y apretaba aun más a Gohan, quien sentía un gran dolor en su pecho y espalda, sentía como lentamente su Ki disminuía hasta que su transformación desapareció volviendo su cabello a su color natural **-S-suéltame-** Consiguió decir a un sonriente Bojack, que apretó aún más sobre agarre sobre el.  
 **-¿Qué has dicho enano? -** Pregunto mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre para evitar que Gohan quede inconsciente, aun quería hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de matarlo frente a sus amigos.  
 **-D-dije ¡SUÉLTAME!** Grito con la fuerza mientras su transformación regresaba a plena potencia y sus músculos crecían aún mas mientras su Ki se elevaba rápidamente [No es el ssj2 es el ssj ascendido nada mas], tomo los brazos de Bojack y, apretando con fuerza, los fue separando de su cuerpo para luego conectar un cabezazo en el rostro del pirata, cuando este retrocedió Gohan se precipitó hacia él y conecto un gancho en su mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a volar, para luego aparecer debajo de él y con una patada en medio de su espalda mandarlo a volar, luego tomo vuelo velozmente hasta llegar sobre él y dirigir sus manos hacia su frente con las palmas extendidas para realizar la técnica de su maestro **-MASENKOOOO-** Grito con fuerza disparando directamente sobre de Bojack al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca, al caer causó gran explosión que levanto una cortina de humo.

Gohan aterrizo a unos metros de dicha cortina pero se vio forzado a saltar cuando un conocido haz de energía rojo se dirigió hacia él, una ves en el cielo cubrió su rostro a tiempo ya que Bojack había salido disparado del suelo con la intención de golpearlo en el rostro, pero no pudo ver la sonrisa de este al tiempo que generaba una esfera verde en su palma izquierda y trataba de golpear un Gohan con ella en el estómago, él logro desviarla con su brazo izquierdo pero descuido su defensa y Bojack lo tomo del Brazo derecho y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo para conectar un cabezazo y cuando Gohan cerro sus ojos por el dolor de volvió a atraer solo que esta vez fue un rodillazo en su estomago, trato de golpearlo en el rostro con su mano libre pero Gohan aumento su ki y atrajo su mano para acercar sus dedos a sus ojos **-TAIYOKEN!-** Grito con fuerza y Bojack se vio seriamente segado por la técnica, aparto la vista y soltó el brazo de Gohan con tal de poder taparse los suyos que le ardían como si hubiera visto de hacia el sol por horas, sintió un gran dolor en su estomago, seguido de su rostro para luego sentir como Gohan golpeó repetidamente su cuerpo hasta que desesperada mente generó una barrera de Ki un su alrededor de si mismo y se restregó los ojos para aliviar el dolor y aclarar su vista, cuando pudo ver nuevamente vio a Gohan levitando sobre él, mientras que cargaba una técnica MUY cerca de su barrera para su gusto, por lo que envió la mayor cantidad de energía posible hacia la misma con la esperanza de detener esa técnica **-Hame-Haaaa!** exclamo con fuerza el Saiyajin disparando su Kamehameha hacia la barrera que rodea a Bojack, la técnica golpeó la barrera y siguió su camino hacia el suelo, generando un inmenso cráter en el suelo, levantando aún más polvo que el Masenko, una ves la técnica finalizo Gohan tomaba respiraciones pausadas para recuperar el aire y su cuerpo volvió a su forma de ssj ordinario.

En el suelo un herido y sangrante Bojack veía con odio puro al terrícola que se encontraba en el aire. No lo entendía, ya se había enfrentado contra el y no tenia la fuerza como ahora, ademas de que no debería tener tanta energía después de luchar contra Bujin y contra él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de la técnica que había utilizado para acabar con el.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Gohan aterrizo fuera del cráter viéndolo fijamente, Bojack se elevo lentamente antes de desaparecer y aparecer frente a Gohan intentando golpearlo, pero cuando su puño estaba por impactar en el costado del Saiyajin este desapareció, sintió su presencia sobre el y alcanzo a verlo de reojo, estaba dándole la espalda como si hubiera dado un salto para evadir su golpe, aprovechando eso se giro rápidamente listo para golpearlo nuevamente, pero Gohan había previsto eso por lo que, en el aire, dio un giro y en lugar de que Bojack lo golpee a el, Gohan genero una esfera de energía que impacto contra el puño del extraterrestre, de esa colisión surgió una explosión que impulso a Gohan unos metros lejos de su oponente. Cuando vio a Bojack este se encontraba sujetándose con fuerza lo que antes era su mano, que había sido parcialmente destrozada por la explosión, sus dedos y parte de su palma habían desaparecido y ahora era un montón de carne, sangre y huesos completamente inútiles, ya no podría concentrar energía en esa mano y eso era algo que hasta él parecía entender por lo que concentro energía en su mano útil y golpeo con fuerza su muñeca para deshacerse de su mano izquierda. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de dolor y luego con su única mano cauterizo la herida para evitar desangrarse.

 **-Márchate-** Escucho decir al híbrido.  
 **-Eh? Que has dicho?!-** Pregunto pero por la visible molestia en su rostro lo había escuchado claramente.  
 **-He dicho que te marches, ya no puedes pelear-** Volvió a decir Gohan viendo al cansado y herido Hera frente a él.  
 **-Enserio crees que huiré de ti? No seas estúpido mocoso! ¡YO SOY EL GRAN BOJACK! ¡No huiré ante nadie! ¡Y MENOS DE UN MALDITO NIÑO!-** Grito con fuerza antes de lanzarse hacia Gohan preso de la furia.

El saiyajin simplemente suspiro y el aumento de Ki junto con los músculos de su cuerpo. Esta pelea se fue alargando mucho, debía terminarla rápidamente si no quería quedarse sin energías. Ambos chocaron puños, Gohan se sorprendió al ver que esta vez el golpe de Bojack era mas poderoso que los anteriores, trato de golpearlo pero Bojack desapareció y volvió a aparecer a su costado conectando un poderoso gancho en sus costillas, luego lo pateo en su estomago y tomo la parte posterior de su cabeza para el estrellarla en el suelo, levanto su mano y genero una esfera de energía que estuvo a punto de estrellar en su cabeza de no ser por algunos hilos que la sujetaron el tiempo suficiente para que el pudiera rodar al costado y pararse levantando su guardia rápidamente. Viendo hacia su derecha se encontró a Zangya que ya había liberado el brazo de Bojack.

 **-Maldición, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te alejaras-** Recriminaba Gohan a Zangya al tiempo que dirigió su mirada hacia su oponente que los veía fijamente mientras que parecía enojar mas y mas a cada momento. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un aura color rojo sangre parecía envolverlo.  
 **-No quiero dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión-** Respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como Bojack aumentaba su musculatura mientras su poder de pelea no paraba de aumentar.

 **-¿Qué significa esto pequeña sabandija? ¿Acaso te atreves a desafiarme?-** Se podía sentir una gran cantidad de odio en las palabras del Hera mientras que Zangya sentía el miedo calar por todo su ser, pero cerrando los ojos y tomando aire para calmarse encaro a su antiguo "líder".  
 **-Si Bojack, te desafió-** Esas simples palabras parecieron desencadenar el odio total de Bojack, los escombros a su alrededor levitaban antes de explotar mientras que los 3 guerreros se preparaban para la lucha y Zangya se cuestionaba si su decisión fue la correcta.

* * *

 **xX Momentos atrás Xx**

 **-No entiendo porque le sigues-** Escucho Zangya antes de ver el hueco en la pared que había generado Bojack, levitando fuera de el se encontraba el chico que había matado a Bujin, se encontraba herido y parecía estar cansado.  
 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto con cautela, sobre todo cuando él entro por el hueco y se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba paseando su vista por la habitación, aunque no había mucho que ver, era una habitación espaciosa con varios muebles, algunos eran mullidos y parecían cómodos, como en el que se encontraba sentado, otros eran de madera[En resumen se encontraban en una sala de estar]. Una vez dejo de verla fijo su vista en ella, no pudo evitar tensarse ante su fija mirada, lo vio suspirar antes de empezar a toser sangre mientras se sujetaba el pecho donde tenia una seria quemadura producto una técnica, de Bojack seguramente, o tal vez de Bido.  
 **-A Bojack, no parece el jefe mas agradable, ¿Por que le sigues?... Es por miedo? -** Pregunto mientras se recupera de su ataque.  
 **-Por que te interesa?-** No entendía porque ese chico estaba en ese lugar y no huía, con sus heridas, no podía hacer nada. Ademas de que Bojack podría volver y no le gusta verla charlando con lo que lo que tendría que estar haciendo era matarlo.  
 **-Solo fue curiosidad ... Debo irme-** Dijo de repente al sentir como el Ki de Bojack aumentaba de repente. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia el hueco en la pared.

 **-No ganaran-** Escucho cuando se preparaba para partir, giro su rostro y vio de reojo a Zangya que veía fijamente el suelo **-No podrán vencer a Bojack... Es imposible-** Decía mientras sujetaba su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.  
 **-Ganaremos, no importa que, nosotros ganaremos-** Respondió seriamente, no podían perder, no podía pisotear de esa manera el sacrificio de su padre, el había sacrificado su vida para salvar el planeta, no podía dejar que alguien como Bojack se apropia de él, lo defendería sin importar que.

Al escucharlo Zangya no pudo evitar levantar la vista sorprendida, al ver a Gohan su mente pareció jugarle una broma ya que la imagen del Saiyajin se deformó para mostrar un joven de cabello verde ojos dorados y piel azulada, vestía algo similar a una armadura Saiyajin sin hombreras y en sus manos tenia un arma de energía, este se encontró viéndola seriamente antes de sonreír y que su imagen se volviera borrosa dejando solo un Gohan que la veía extrañado por las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Al notar eso se apresuro en limpiar las lágrimas y vio seriamente a Gohan **-Esta bien pero... déjame hacer esto-** Se acerco al Saiyajin que la veía extrañado, poso sus manos sobre su pecho, no pudo evitar gruñir por el dolor pero ella pareció ni inmutarse por ello y de repente sus manos obtuvieron un brillo verde-azulado y Gohan reprimió un suspiro de alivio al sentir como su cansancio y las heridas de su cuerpo desaparecían lentamente, una vez terminado el proceso no pudo evitar ver con duda a la mujer frente a el.  
 **-Gracias pero ... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -** Pregunto dudoso mientras que la Hera lo veía por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.  
 **-No hay una razón, solo... no pierdas-** Dijo ella al tiempo que salia por el agujero en la pared seguida de Gohan.

 **-Me llamo Gohan, un placer-** Saludo cortes mente el Saiyajin mientras que extendía su mano a la Hera que solo elevo una ceja antes de estrechar su mano con la suya.  
 **-Soy Zangya-**  
 **-Ganare Zangya pero... deberías irte, déjanos un Bojack a mi y a mis amigos-** Le dijo seriamente a la Hera que lo paró a mirar un momento antes de asentir no muy contenta, Bojack era muy fuerte, ella no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra el.

* * *

 **xX En Ese Momento Xx**

Y aun así había ido ... la verdad había ocasiones en la que se cuestionaba su inteligencia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento, en el estado en el que se encontraba Bojack no escucharía las razones, se preparó para luchar y salto hacia atrás en el momento que Bojack se precipito hacia ellos, específicamente a ella... Bojack no perdona a los traidores, pero fue detenido por Gohan que se interpuso en su camino y le dio un poderoso gancho en la mejilla derecha que lo desequilibro y luego, cuando trato de golpearlo, desapareció y apareció sobre el conectando una patada de talón en su cabeza que no tuvo mucho efecto, Bojack aprovecho eso y lo tomo de la pierna con su única mano para luego estrellarlo en el suelo. Entonces retomo su camino hacia Zangya pero esta había reunido una gran cantidad de energía en ambas manos para disparar un gran haz de energía de color violeta, el sonrío y creo una barrera a su alrededor **-Kamehamehaaaa!-** Escucho a su espalda y un haz de luz azul choco del lado de su espalda, la presión de los 2 ataques comenzaba a destruir su barrera, vio como grietas comenzaron a generarse en su barrera hasta que...

 **BOOOOOOOMMM**

Tanto Zangya como Gohan tomaban respiraciones pausadas, habían puesto mucho poder en sus técnicas con tal de acabar con Bojack.

Cosa que no sucedió.

De pronto Bojack apareció frente a Gohan y enterró la punta de su pie en su estomago causando que Gohan escupiera una mezcla de saliva y sangre, luego lo tomo de sus cabellos y golpeo su rostro con su rodilla, antes de que lo lanzara con fuerza a los aires, apareció detrás de el y lo golpeo con fuerza en su espalda, lo tomo por el cuello y ante la atónita mirada de Zangya genero una esfera de Ki donde estaría su mano amputada con la intención de matar definitivamente a Gohan hasta que...

 **-¡Aghgggggh!-** Escucho Bojack mientras una nave roja con la palabra "Satan" escrita enfrente se acercaba a él, por puro instinto soltó a Gohan y salio del camino de la nave, esta siguió su camino destruyendo las ultimas cámaras que había en la zona y se estrello en algún lugar. Gohan caía pesadamente a unos metros de una estática Zangya, había puesto mucha energía en su técnica y ademas de eso uso su técnica de curación en tres ocasiones, sus reservas de energías estaban tan bajas que de milagro seguía consiente. En cuanto Bojack aterrizo su primera idea fue ir a rematar a Gohan pero entonces dudo y fijo su vista en ella, sonrió y empezó a acercarse, su sonrisa solo crecía al ver el miedo en los ojos de Zangya y los inútiles intentos que hacia de escapar. Ya no le importaba nada, su especie podía haber desaparecido? Traería su raza de nuevo con algunas hembras terrestres, nadie curaría sus heridas? Sanarían con el tiempo o podía hacer que los habitantes de este planeta le curen. La cuestión era que ya no le importaba la vida de Zangya, ella cumplió su propósito por años, satisfacer sus necesidades, era hora de conseguir una nueva mujer que haga eso.

Gohan se encontraba luchando contra la inconsciencia, había gastado una gran cantidad de energía y las heridas del combate le estaban pasando factura, le costaba respirar y sentía un gran dolor en su pecho y espalda, posiblemente tuviera unas costillas rotas. Aunque todos esos pensamientos fueron desechados cuando vio a Bojack descender, por un momento pensó que lo mataría pero lo vio frenar y empezar a ir hacia Zangya **-(No)-** Pensó, ella le había ayudado, lo había curado y le había salvado la vida, no podía permitir que la mataran.

En ese momento le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo del Androide N° 16, al igual que ella empezaron siendo enemigos pero el había cambiado de bando y luego... fue asesinado por su culpa, porque el no quería liberar todo su poder, no podía permitir que eso pasara de nuevo pero su cuerpo no se movía. Vio con impotencia como Bojack se acercaba a Zangya, vio el miedo en sus ojos, como buscaba desesperada mente alejarse de el, como Bojack empezaba a cargar una esfera de energía roja aun caminando **-(¡Muévete vamos, maldición Muévete!)-** Pensaba desesperado, entonces Bojack llego hasta Zangya y se preparo para matarla. Una llorosa Zangya fijo su vista en el...

 **-(MUEVETEEEE)-**

 **BOOOMMMM**

Bojack estaba sonriendo a mas no poder, su técnica había levantado algo de polvo pero este se estaba dispersando, pero vio el lugar en el que su técnica de impacto solo para fruncir el ceño. No había cuerpo, su técnica no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para desintegrar completamente su cuerpo y ella no era lo suficientemente veloz para evadirla tan corta distancia, escucho un sonido extraño y dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente del mismo, solo para que sus los ojos se abren desmesuradamente ante lo que veía.

Zangya estaba confundida, creía que cuando uno moría sentiría frió pero no era eso, ni tampoco la sensación de desesperación que debería sentir, si no alguna sensación similar pero ella sentía una agradable calidez, abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo tener frente a ella a Bojack con la técnica que pondría fin a su vida preparada y vio sorprendida que no estaba muerta ni estaba frente a Bojack, estaba siendo tomada de los brazos por el Saiyajin. Aunque lo encontró diferente a las veces anteriores, su cabello de nuevo era dorado, pero estaba completamente erizado, a excepción de un mechón que caía hacia su rostro y a su alrededor había un manto de Ki dorado en el que destellaba algunos rayos de vez en cuando **-Gohan?-** Pregunto al ver el rostro completamente serio del Saiyajin, ya no demostraba la amabilidad de antes si no que parecía dispuesto a acabar con cualquiera que sea su oponente... eso la asusto un poco. Se encontraban en el techo de un edificio alejado de la zona del combate.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Zangya? -** Pregunto mientras la bajaba en el techo del edificio y le transfería algo de Ki para que se recupere.  
 **-Si pero... como hiciste eso? -**  
 **-¿Que cosa? -**  
 **-Como me salvaste y llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido? -** Pregunto haciendo que Gohan se de cuenta de ese hecho, la había salvado, vio sus manos en un momento, conocía esta sensación, la sensación de tener todo ese poder del fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, apretó los puños y vio como destellaban algunos rayos alrededor de los mismos, entonces sonrió y vio a Zangya.  
 **-Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos después-** Dijo antes de ver a Bojack quien ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que emprendió el vuelo hacia él y aterrizó unos metros delante suyo, ambos se vieron un momento antes de que Gohan desaparezca y aparezca detrás de Bojack golpeando con fuerza en su espalda, cuando Bojack se enderezo por el dolor, lo tomo del cabello y lo estrellado contra el suelo, levanto su pie y aplasto su rostro, una ves hecho eso dio un gran salto hacia atrás.

Bojack se levanto lentamente viendo al saiyajin con el asombro, la ira y el mismo odio en los ojos, aunque oculto se encontraba el miedo, el miedo a un oponente que lo estaba superando en todos los aspectos, miedo a la derrota, miedo a la muerte inminente. Sacó la cabeza para despejar esas ideas. Se lanzo hacia Gohan y trato de golpearlo, pero este agacho y tomando su muñeca con su mano golpeo derecha golpeo el codo de Bojack con la otra.

 **¡Crack!**

 **-¡AGHHGGH! -** Grito de dolor mientras trataba de sujetar su brazo roto con el otro, aunque la falta de mano se lo dificultaba poco. Preso de la ira salto y envio múltiples patadas a Gohan pero este las evadía todas hasta que se aburrió y golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Bojack para luego dar un pequeño salto y darle una poderosa patada que lo envió al centro del cráter.

Una vez cayo al suelo trato de arrastrarse lo mas lejos de Gohan que fuera posible. El miedo ahora era mas que visible en sus ojos.

 **-No escaparas-** Dijo Gohan al aterrizar detrás de el.  
 **-P-por favor, déjame ir-** Suplico Bojack antes de Gohan, se veía la duda en los ojos de Saiyajin antes de que su mirada se pasara por los alrededores, entonces lo vio con renovada voluntad.  
 **-Te di la oportunidad de escapar, de salvar tu vida y tu rehusaste, ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos-** Exclamo mientras se ponía en posición con piernas separadas y las manos en su costado derecho a la altura de su cintura **-Kaaa-Meee-Haaa-Meee-HAAAAA-** Lo ultimo que vio Bojack fue como la técnica de su rival se acercó a lo largo de lo maldiciendo todo, a los responsables de su encierro por nunca plantarse frente a el así poder destruirlos, a sus subordinados por ser tan débiles como para ser derrotados, a Zangya por traicionarlo, a los terrícolas por oponerse a él pero sobre todo a ese enano por superar su poder y no dejarlo cumplir su ambición.

Silencio.

Esta era lo que reinaba en lo que fue el campo de batalla, Gohan abandono su postura al ya no sentir el Ki maligno de Bojack, escucho el ruido de los escombros caer y abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver quien estaba frente a él.

 **-O-Oye ¿G-Gohan que sucedió aquí? ¿E-El peligro y-ya ah pasado? -** Pregunto dudoso, y temeroso,el campeón del mundo

 **-Satan! -** Exclamo sorprendido aunque casi sin energías **-Si, podría decirse que si-** Respondió mientras volvía a su estado base.  
 **-¡Que bien! ¿Y los invasores? -** Pregunto con duda y algo de temor ante la idea de que quede uno de esos sujetos por ahí.  
 **-Supongo que murieron todos, excepto Zangya-**  
 **-Zangya? Quien es Zan/¡Gohan!-** Zangya aterrizo repentinamente interrumpiendo a Mr. Satan que dio un brinco para atrás y se escondió entre los escombros al reconocerla de los combates anteriores.  
 **-Te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto viendo al Saiyajin.  
 **-Nada que algo de descanso no arregle-** Respondió con una sonrisa, luego voy a la Hera con una expresión muy seria **-Sera mejor que te alejaras de aquí, es posible que alguna las cámaras de haya captado y piensen que sigues del lado de Bojack-** Ella pareció preocuparse pero él solo sonrió y le aseguro que se encontrarían de nuevo. Una ves ella se despidió tomo vuelo. Luego de que se perdiera de vista Gohan miro seriamente a Mr. Satan

 **-Tengo un trato para ofrecerle-** Dijo mientras le sonreía a un nervioso Mr. Satan

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN:** Este capitulo fue subido de antemano ya que hoy pasan 2 meses desde que inicie este fic. Ademas de marcar el final de lo que seria el "arco" de Bojack.  
 **PD:** Debo decir que odio el traductor de Google ya que me vi forzado a reescribir este capitulo desde el inicio y arreglar las faltas de ortografía que tenia otra vez.

Bueno la gente de este fue el capitulo 10 y el final del arco Bojack, de aquí hasta la saga Buu empezare con una sola saga, no se cuantos capitulos tomara pero tendra algunos sucesos clave de esta historia. Como siempre los invito a dejar cualquier duda o alguna recomendación en los comentarios.


	11. Capitulo 11

**6/10/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Sigues con eso? jajaja, la verdad es una idea tentadora pero tengo que ver si sale o no ya que no estoy seguro de escribir Lemon en este fic. Con respecto al acuerdo... ni idea . tendrás que leer para saber cual fue su acuerdo.

 **Ferunando:** Gracias, espero que estos capítulos previos a la saga Buu no te desagraden :-).

 **AARONSSJ3:** Jajajajaja, te creas un perfil? jajajaja, pásate por el mio y fíjate si hay algún fic que te interese compa XD.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo :** **La Calma Luego de la Tormenta**

Han pasado cerca de un mes y medio desde el incidente de Bojack y el suceso aun se comentaba entre la gente, Gohan había logrado reunirse con Zangya y entablar una buena relación, no eran amigos pero tampoco enemigos, el le enseñaba algunas cosas sobre la cultura terrestre para que ella pueda vivir el día a día pero lamentablemente ella no podía hospedarse en un hotel o algo similar ya que había sido grabada e identificada como una de los intrusos del torneo de artes marciales, por lo que vivía en una casa construida para ella a una hora de caminata de la suya, dicha casa era similar a la suya propia solo que el "domo" era de color violeta y era un poco mas pequeña, después de todo era solo para ella. Zangya solía venir a su casa para desayunar al no saber cocinar y mientras el entrenaba con Piccolo, y en ocasiones Vegeta, o estudiaba, aprendía de su madre como hacer las tareas del hogar y le daba una mano por su estado, cuando tenían tiempo libre solían charlar sobre distintos temas, el le contaba cosas sobre la tierra y ella le relataba los recuerdos que tenia del vasto espacio, ninguno callaba nada, contaban tanto lo bueno como lo malo, en ocasiones salían a recorrer las ciudades para curiosear y, en el caso de Zangya, realizar algunas compras, en las que Gohan acababa siendo la mula de carga, aunque Zangya debía ponerse ropas discretas tratando de no destacar. Tanto la casa como las compras eran pagadas gracias a sus acuerdos con Mr. Satan, aunque como gozaban de dicho dinero su madre insistía en contratar costosos tutores y pretendía meterlo en una escuela privada bastante cara, si bien la parte de la escuela le agradaba ya que podría hacer amigos y tener una vida hasta cierto punto normal, los tutores eran una molestia, ya que su madre insistía en contratar los suficientes como para no dejarle tiempo para entrenar, ya que según ella "Ahora que hay paz solo debe preocuparse por estudiar para convertirse en un gran investigador" y eso realmente lo molestaba, sus notas eran siempre perfectas y solo tenia 12 años, ademas algo que aprendió por su vida era que la paz era algo temporal, siempre habría algo o alguien que vendría con la intención de conquistar o destruir su planeta pero eso era algo que su madre no entendía o no quería entender. Tal vez sea por el embarazo pero ella era mas voluble que de costumbre, tenia cambios de humor repentinos, podía estar feliz por verlo estudiar y de un segundo a otro darle mas tarea por creer que no se esforzaba en los problemas que hacia, ya lo estaba sacando de quicio. También estaba esa extraña comezón que sentía cada tanto en su espalda baja, era algo irritante.

Una mañana se levanto sin problemas y se dispuso a salir a pescar algo antes de comenzar su entrenamiento matutino y luego venir a ayudar a Zangya con el desayuno, ninguno de los dos era realmente muy bueno pero podían preparar un desayuno adecuado para su madre antes de que ella lo mandara a estudiar. Entonces cuando fue al baño a lavarse la cara vio por el reflejo del espejo algo que lo dejo estático por un segundo antes correr a la cocina, agarro un pedazo de papel y un lápiz para dejar una nota que decía: _"Ire a ver a Vegeta, regreso para el almuerzo"_ , para luego salir disparado hacia la puerta y cerrarla sin usar sus manos.

Volo por varios minutos antes de llegar al gran domo que decía "Capsule Corp.", fue hacia el jardín y vio desplegada la gran nave espacial por lo que seguramente Vegeta estaría entrenando. Se acerco y golpeo 3 veces, escucho desde dentro unos ruidos como de botones antes de que la puerta sea abierta y el ingrese.

 **-Que es lo que quieres insecto?-** Pregunto Vegeta sin siquiera verlo, mantenía su mirada en la computadora de la nave, leyendo coordenadas por alguna razón, seguramente había sentido su Ki hace un rato dirigirse hasta ahí por lo que su visita no debía ser exactamente una sorpresa.

 **-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre esto-** Respondió Gohan, cuando Vegeta se dio la vuelta pudo ver en sus ojos un pequeño destello de sorpresa antes de que sea eliminado y el sonría levemente.

 **-Así que volvió a crecerte la cola mocoso? No me extraña, a los Saiyajin la cola se les crece algunas veces hasta antes de llegar a la edad adulta-** Ese era un dato ciertamente interesante, había muchas cosas que no sabia de los Saiyajin. Miro su cola antes de tomarla con fuerza, sintiendo el poco familiar dolor y la perdida de fuerzas que esa acción significaba.

 **-Podrías ayudarme?-** Pidió Gohan viendo seriamente al Príncipe

 **-Ayudarte en que?-** Pregunto dudoso, no entendía en que ese enano necesitaría su ayuda.

 **-Con mi cola, ¿era el único punto débil de los Saiyajin verdad? Pero tu y Nappa lo habían superado ¿Me ayudarías a hacer lo mismo?-** Explico Gohan antes de arrepentirse al ver la sanguinaria sonrisa de Vegeta. Por puro instinto retrocedió unos pasos.

 **-Como quieras mocoso pero desde ahora te lo advierto-** Comenzó a decir mientras presionando un botón la puerta detrás de Gohan se cerraba para desgracia de este y la gravedad aumentaba tanto que fue de cara al suelo **-Sentirás un dolor como nunca habrás sentido-** Decía mientras se acercaba a un indefenso Gohan que lo miraba con algo similar al pánico.

 **Al Mediodía**

Un muy adolorido Gohan volaba lentamente hasta aterrizar frente a la puerta de su hogar. Una ves ahí abrió la puerta donde se encontró con su madre comiendo tranquilamente mientras Zangya se encontraba cocinando, el olor de la comida lo invadió y con renovadas fuerzas entro y se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa.

 **-Buenos días mama, Zangya-** Saludo a las dos quienes le devolvieron el saludo tranquilamente, comieron cómodamente mientras su madre le recriminaba por irse sin dar explicaciones ya que esa mañana debería haber llegado otro tutor con el que él tenia que haber tratado, Gohan solo había suspirado y nuevamente le decía a su madre que no debería gastarse tanto dinero en tutores costosos, por suerte Zangya estaba de acuerdo con el y pensaba que deberían usar ese dinero para el bien de su hermano no nato, cosa que su madre negó ya que recibirían el dinero de Mr. Satan. Ese era otro punto a destacar ya que su madre había tomado bastante bien el echo de que su hijo de apenas 12 años extorsionara al hombre mas importante del planeta. Según ella estaba bien que ellos recibieran una parte de las ganancias de ese estafador. Aunque ella lo derrochara en costoso tutores que Gohan no soportaba ya que la mayoría eran realmente muy engreídos y lo trataban como si no supiera nada e incluso hubo uno que trato de cortejar a su madre y a Zangya, realmente los hubiera golpeado si su madre y ella no lo hubiera hecho por el. Aunque no todos eran así, uno de ellos era un hombre mayor que le enseñaba de manera correcta y hablaba con respeto a su madre y con familiaridad con el, era como tener otro abuelo, en ocasiones, durante la ultima media hora de lección, le contaba anécdotas del pasado que eran realmente interesantes y de las que algunas podía llegar a aprender mucho, el le enseñaba sobre las materias sociales como historia, geografía, entre otras. Otro buen tutor era una joven que hace poco se había graduado y estaba empezando a ejercer como tutora particular para tener experiencia ya que, según ella, quería ser profesora en el futuro, ella se encargaba de enseñarle matemática, lo ayudaba a mejorar la caligrafía y daba lecciones sobre otros idiomas, entre los que destacaban el Ingles y el Francés. Realmente su madre quería convertirlo en todo un erudito. De 7 personas que se habían tomado la molestia de asistir solo esos 2 consiguieron quedarse, ya sea porque los echaron por su actitud o por los problemas que suponía llegar a un lugar tan remoto como esa montaña.

La conversación siguió hasta que su madre noto la cola de Gohan, si bien se sorprendió un poco, al ya saber que el era medio Saiyajin y que su padre también poseía una de joven que si era cortada con algo de tiempo volvía a crecer solo lo felicito, un caso totalmente diferente fue Zangya que casi grito cuando la vio, luego de que él le contara algunos de los pocos datos que sabia de su raza logro calmarse y consiguieron reanudar su comida. Una ves terminado el solo aviso que cada mañana iría con Vegeta para que lo ayude con su cola, cosa que no le gusto a su madre ya que veía al príncipe saiyajin como un mal ejemplo para su hijo opinión que no se guardo y terminaron discutiendo lo mismo. Cuando se canso de la discusión simplemente se levanto anunciando que se encontraba cansado y que iría a dormir, aunque antes tubo que tomar una ducha ya que su madre le recordó el mal olor que tenia producto del sudor en su cuerpo.

En cuanto despertó se fijo en el reloj de su habitación y vio que ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, por lo que, sin ganas, se levanto de la cama y se vistió con un gi igual al de su padre, solo que en lugar de naranja con una camisa y muñequeas azules este era negro con la camisa y las muñequeas rojas, con el kan-ji de Son en la espalda, ademas de poseer una capucha negra de interior rojo. Ese traje había sido un regalo del señor Piccolo y la verdad es que le gustaba bastante.

Bajo a la sala y ahí se encontraba Zangya viendo televisión, vestía una camiseta celeste y unos shorts azules que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, fue hasta la nevera y tomo algo de jugo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

 **-A donde vas Gohan?-** Escucho preguntar Zangya que lo veía de reojo, la verdad es que estaba aburrida, no había nada realmente interesante en la televisión por lo que quiso sacarle conversación a su... amigo? No lo sabia, suponía que si, bueno no importa, el solo la volteo a ver y simplemente dijo "Ire a entrenar un rato", cosa que la hizo suspirar, él si no se encontraba estudiando se iba a entrenar, si bien había algunas ocasiones en las que simplemente se sentaban en algún lugar y hablaban de distintos temas, había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo hicieron por lo que simplemente se paro y diciéndole **-Ire contigo, espérame un momento-** fue hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde tenia unas mudas de ropa para ella por si debe quedarse, había estado durmiendo en esa casa desde hace tres días ya que Chi-Chi tenia que cuidar de su bebe y tanto ella como Gohan se encargaban de las tareas del hogar.

Gohan espero y espero y espero hasta que la idea de simplemente irse sonaba realmente tentadora pero le había dicho que esperaría así que simplemente se sentó en el sillón y empezó a cambiar canales, entonces escucho los pasos de alguien en el pasillo y apago el televisor. En ese momento llego Zangya vestida con la misma ropa que tenia el día en el que se conocieron. Ambos salieron de la casa y se alejaron un poco de la casa, lo suficiente para no molestar a su madre que estaba tomando su siesta pero listos para volver en cualquier momento si surgía alguna emergencia.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia antes de desaparecer y aparecer a medio camino, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, la pelea era intensa pero había algo... raro. Gohan si bien evadía o frenaba los golpes de Zangya, el no atacaba, o no lo hacia directamente, no era porque Zangya fuera muy fuerte ni que ella enviara demasiados ataques, parecía que en realidad no quería atacar, algo que Zangya noto y de repente reunió Ki en su mano derecha y aumentando su velocidad la estrello en el rostro de Gohan, el fue proyectado unos metros antes de recuperar el equilibrio y viendo de frente se inclino hacia el costado evadiendo un rodillazo de Zangya, quien, por el impulso del golpe, paso a su lado y aterrizo antes de girar, teniendo frente a ella el puño de Gohan a centímetros de su rostro, Gohan retrajo lentamente su brazo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, Zangya se quedo estática unos momentos antes de fruncir el ceño.

 **-Por que te detienes? Ya tenias ganada la batalla ¿Por que te detuviste?-** Le recrimino ante la mirada dudosa del Saiyajin.

 **-Por que no? Esto solo es entrenamiento-** Respondió dudoso, Zangya lo vio extrañada, usualmente con Bojack los entrenamientos no se detenían hasta que el otro no pudiera levantarse, el ver que Gohan se detenía y no atacaba era... extraño, sobre todo porque en ocasiones vio sus entrenamientos con Piccolo y Vegeta, con ellos no se detenía así que...

 **-Te estas conteniendo?-** Pregunto molesta.

Ante esa pregunta Gohan se tenso un poco **-Si, es un entrenamiento simplemente, es normal que uno se contenga-** Se excuso el Saiyajin.

 **-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, no me has atacado en ningún momento, ni siquiera me atacaste cuando se suponía que eramos enemigos-** Refuto la Hera mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura como había vista hacer a Chi-Chi cuando regañaba a su hijo.

Ante eso Gohan se limito a suspirar **-La verdad es que no me siento cómodo con la idea de golpear a una mujer, no es correcto-** Explico con la mirada algo baja.

En respuesta Zangya desapareció y en cuanto el levanto la vista sintió como ella golpeaba fuertemente su mejilla izquierda, causando que el sea proyectado hacía unas rocas, se levanto con algo de esfuerzo, si bien en situaciones normales el golpe de ella no le hubiera echo mucho daño en ese momento el había cometido el error de bajar la guardia y disminuir su ki. Si Piccolo o Vegeta lo hubieran visto hacer eso seguramente lo hubieran atacado sin piedad por tal fallo antes de reprochárselo duramente.

 **-Es que eres imbécil? Crees que nunca tendrás que luchar con una mujer? Entiende esto: En algún momento tendrás que luchar contra una mujer, no puedes darte el lujo de decir cosas como esas ya que tu enemigo puede tomarlo como una debilidad o, en caso de que luches con una mujer, entonces dañaras su orgullo como guerrera y solo te atacara con mas fuerza, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-** Pregunto viendo a Gohan quien simplemente bajo la cabeza de manera que su cabello tapaba sus ojos de la vista de Zangya, antes de asentir y levantarse. Ella sonrió y se puso en guardia, estaban por retomar su entrenamiento cuando de repente una luz verde empezó a destellar en la muñeca de Zangya, causando que ambos desvíen su atención al causante de dicho destello, siendo este una extraña pulsera que ella tenia. Ambos suspiraron, ese había sido un regalo de Bulma a Chi-Chi, esa pulsera estaba conectada a otra que poseía la madre de Gohan si ella necesitaba algo entonces solo necesitaba tocar un par de botones y la pulsera de Zangya destellaría como lo hacia ahora. Gohan no poseía una de esas ya que el había recibido en su cumpleaños un teléfono celular de parte de Bulma, siempre lo tenia con el así que si su madre lo necesitaba para algo simplemente lo llamaría.

Dando una mirada a Gohan quien simplemente asintió dio un suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa del Saiyajin a ver que es lo que necesitaba Chi-Chi.

Gohan simplemente la vio marcharse y empezó a practicar en solitario. Comenzó simplemente haciéndolo en estado base antes de pasar al ssj y finalmente al ssj2, desde la pelea con Bojack se dio cuenta de que la transformación de super saiyajin 2 no le costaba tanto esfuerzo como en el pasado y que ya no necesitaba enfurecerse para alcanzar dicho nivel. Era similar a lo que sucedió con es Super Saiyajin ordinario, solo necesito que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la transformación fuera a voluntad. Pasado unas cuantas horas vio que se hacia de noche por lo que regreso a su hogar para poder cenar, bañarse e ir a dormir. Mañana tendría que despertarse temprano para ir a entrenar con Vegeta. El solo pensar en eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda y su cola se enrollara con mas fuerza en su cintura.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas todo se volvió casi una rutina. Despertaba temprano para ir con Vegeta para su cesión de tort... entrenamiento y luego volvía como podía a casa para estudiar con sus tutores y cuando el tutor del día se iba el aprovechaba y se escapaba de su hogar para algo de entrenamiento, en algunas de esas ocasiones Zangya iba con el para entrenar. Ella se había vuelto mas fuerte gracias a que el ya no se contenía tanto y luchaba con ella seriamente... aunque todabia no estaba muy conforme con atacarla pero eso con el tiempo cambiaría. Al volver a su casa ayudaba a Zangya a preparar la cena y charlaba un rato con su madre y ella antes de ir a dormir. En ocasiones salia hacia la ciudad para pasear y despejarse un poco.

como el día de hoy

Gohan se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, ese día había tenido una discusión con su madre ya que ella no quería que entrenara, ella deseaba que se centrara completamente en los estudios, cosa que el no haría, le gustaba entrenar y ademas era algo necesario para mantener e incluso aumentar su poder.

La ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde que había venido para "negociar" con Mr. Satan... excepto que ahora había incluso mas carteles del campeón donde lo homenajeaban por detener a Bojack y los demás Hera. El vestía su gi negro, que se estaba convirtiendo en su vestimenta habitual, y estaba utilizando la capucha ya que el día estaba muy nublado y parecía que dentro de nada llovería. El solo siguió su camino hasta que paso por un parque, camino por el hasta que encontró una banca en la que se sentó y simplemente se quito la capucha y se quedo mirando las nubes.

 **-CUIDADO!-** Oyó a su espalda, al voltear su rostro vio como una bola de béisbol se acercaba rápidamente a su rostro. El simplemente levanto su mano y la tomo sin problema alguno. Cuando vio a su "atacante" sonrió al ver que solo eran unos niños pequeños, seguramente de siete u ocho años, que lo veían con algo de sorpresa mezclada con el miedo natural a los desconocidos, el simplemente se quito la capucha y se acerco tranquilamente a ellos, los pequeños se tensaron al pensar que ese chico los regañaría por casi golpearlo pero Gohan simplemente se detuvo y se arrodillo frente a los niños para estar a su misma altura y calmar su notable nerviosismo.

 **-Esta es su pelota?-** Pregunto amablemente a los niños.  
 **-S-Si, es nuestra... ¿P-Podría devolvérnosla?-** Respondió uno de ellos antes de inclinarse un poco mientras le preguntaba.  
 **-jejeje claro, toma-** Rió un poco antes de entregarle su pelota y revolver un poco el cabello del niño para que este se tranquilice y de paso sacandole una sonrisa. El niño simplemente rió antes de tomar su pelota e irse con sus amigos para continuar con el juego. Gohan simplemente se quedo viéndolos jugar por unos momentos.

 **Gohan? Eres tu?-** Escucho a su derecha donde vio a una chica rubia de ojos celestes, el dudo un momentos antes de sonreír.  
 **-Hola Iresa, a pasado un tiempo-** Saludo a la rubia que solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a el.  
 **-Hola! Como has estado? No te veo desde el torneo-** Al mencionar el torneo el no pudo evitar tensarse, el había sido grabado junto con sus amigos en la lucha contra Bojack y desde entonces había algunas personas que, en cuanto lo reconocían, le hacían preguntas molestas como "Como lograste hacer esos trucos?" o "Eres discípulo de Mr. Satan?" la verdad la idea de impactar un Masenko en sus rostros era muy tentadora pero no podía hacer tal cosa.  
 **-He estado bien, como han estado tu Videl y Shapner?-** Presunto con una sonrisa falsa que logro engañar a la chica.  
 **-Hemos estado bien, la verdad tenemos planeado reunirnos en la casa de Videl ya que su padre no estará hasta mañana, salio para una entrevista ayer y al parecer surgieron unas complicaciones así que nos reunimos con Videl para que no se sienta sola, ¿Quieres venir?-** Gohan considero un momento su propuesta antes de aceptar, no había nada de malo en pasar algo de tiempo con chicos de su edad.

La verdad aceptar la invitación había sido una buena idea, la paso realmente bien con los chicos, habían charlado de cosas mundanas, contado historias interesantes e incluso jugado algunos videojuegos. Al anochecer volvió a su casa donde su madre lo recibió con un regaño, aunque se calmo cuando le contó todo lo que ocurrió, parecía ser que también a ella le alegraba que pasara el tiempo con niños como el.

 **Al día siguiente**

Gohan se encontraba recostado en el suelo muerto del cansancio, frente a un monitor estaba Vegeta algo cansado, ambos habían estado entrenando dentro de la nave espacial de Vegeta con una gravedad de 300, cosa que no era realmente mucho para el príncipe Saiyajin que acostumbraba entrenar con gravedades superiores, pero Gohan no solo tenia que soportar la enorme gravedad sino que debía luchar contra Vegeta teniendo unas extrañas pesas que apresaban su cola y lo debilitaban. Ambos habían parado ya que Gohan debía irse pronto y decidieron tomar un descanso.

Vegeta se encontraba viendo seriamente la pantalla de la computadora ante la mirada extrañada de Gohan.

 **-Vegeta-** Llamo el joven Saiyajin.  
 **-Que quieres?-** Pregunto sin apartar la vista del monitor.  
 **-Quiero preguntarte algo-** Respondió.  
 **-Que?-** Volvió a preguntar algo molesto, parecía que hoy no tenia demasiada paciencia, tal vez por eso quiso acabar el encuentro antes de lo usual.  
 **-Por qué siempre miras el monitor como si buscaras algo?-** Ante su pregunta Vegeta lo vio de manera cautelosa.  
 **-No se a que te refieres-** Se excuso el Saiyajin mayor.  
 **-Vamos Vegeta, siempre que vengo y en ocasiones antes de irme tu estas mirando en el monitor esas extrañas coordenadas-** Ahora Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, ese mocoso era demasiado observador para su bien. Mientras tanto Gohan llevaba disimuladamente su mano izquierda a su espalda **-Que planeta buscas?-**  
 **-Eso no te interesa-** Era bastante obvio que Vegeta estaba comenzando a enojarse por lo que Gohan elevo lentamente su Ki, estando siempre alerta de lo que pudiera hacer Vegeta.  
 **-Te equivocas Vegeta, si me interesa. Si te pasara algo Bulma estaría triste y Trunks crecería sin un padre-** Refuto Gohan viendo seriamente a Vegeta. En la mirada de Vegeta apareció un destello de duda antes de que fuera opacado por el enojo.  
 **-Ese no es tu problema, ahora sera mejor que te vallas-** El tono helado de Vegeta logro que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Gohan pero el simplemente se paro y aun con la mano en su espalda encaro al ultimo Saiyajin puro.  
 **-No me iré hasta que me respondas-** Exclamo mientras destruía con si Ki las pesas en su cola y se transformaba en ssj. Dirigió su mano izquierda a su mandíbula y Vegeta pudo notar una semilla senzu[Las semillas del ermitaño] por lo que trato de arremeter contra Gohan para que no pudiera comérsela solo que al ser Gohan un ssj logro esquivar a Vegeta sin problemas y comer la semilla, sintiendo como sus fuerzas eran renovadas mas el leve incremento de poder que obtuvo al estar muy cansado el se transformo en ssj 2. Al ver eso Vegeta gruño y se transformo en ssj ascendido, ambos comenzaron a intercambias golpes, apareciendo y desapareciendo cada tanto con tal de sorprender a su rival, aunque se notaba la gran diferencia de poder al ser Gohan un ssj 2 y Vegeta haber sacrificado parte de su velocidad, eso sumado a la diferencia de tamaños de ellos corono a Gohan como el ganador cuando apareció detrás de Vegeta y golpeo fuertemente su nuca dejando inconsciente al Saiyajin mayor.

Al despertar Vegeta solo vio frustrado a Gohan que se encontraba viéndolo seriamente con el monitor detrás suyo mostrando unos complicados patrones de coordenadas que parecía haber descifrado.

 **-Namekuseijin, ¿Por qué buscas nuevamente ese planeta, tienes un deseo que ShenLong no puede cumplir?-** Las palabras de Gohan estaban cargadas de seriedad, era peligroso que Vegeta nuevamente buscara las esferas de Namek, podría volver a causar un genocidio en el planeta por culpa de su ambición y lo peor es que ahora sabia que se necesitaba a un Namekuseijin para invocar a Porunga, no podía simplemente dejarlo ir.

 **-Eso no es algo que te interesa enano-** Exclamo molesto Vegeta, le molestaba que ese niño se encontrara frente a el exigiéndole explicaciones de algo que no tenia nada que ver con el.

 **-En eso te equivocas Vegeta. Si no me dices que es lo que deseas entonces no me quedara mas opción que borrar todos los datos de tu computadora y tendrías que comenzar tu búsqueda nuevamente-** Gohan sonrió levemente cuando vio a Vegeta tensarse y mirarlo cole ricamente, entonces vio como cerraba los ojos y respiraba pausadamente, como si quisiera pensar las cosas con claridad, antes de suspirar y agachar su cabeza.

 **-Esta bien, te lo diré-**

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo de la semana, si bien algo aburrido lo que quiero es darles una idea de lo que seria el día a día de Gohan antes de saltar al nuevo Arco y los combates con enemigos poderosos, estos capítulos si bien contendrán algo de relleno también tendrán puntos importantes del futuro.

Como siempre los invito a dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias para esta nueva saga. Hasta la próxima semana


	12. Capitulo 12

**13/10/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**  
 **AARONSSJ3:** La espera termino ;-)

 **Victor0606:** El deseo de Vegeta lo averiguaras pronto. Ademas de que se aclarara un suceso del torneo

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

Debo comenzar diciendo que estoy algo decepcionado de que el capitulo anterior allá tenido solamente 2 reviews. Entiendo que a nadie le guste el relleno pero estos capítulos son necesarios para comenzar el nuevo arco. Espero que les guste este capitulo y que se tomen la molestia de dejar algún comentario, ya sea positivo o negativo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: El Inicio**

Han pasado dos semanas desde el enfrentamiento entre Gohan y Vegeta y que Saiyajin mayor le contara su deseo, sinceramente lo sorprendió y lo lleno de dudas. En ese momento se encontraba recostado en un prado, a su alrededor había flores de varias especies y colores, este era un descanso que realmente estaba disfrutando... al menos hasta que una pelota lo golpeo en la cabeza.

 **-Gohan! Perdóname amigo, pásala-** Exclamo un chico de su edad, él tenía lentes y se encontraba jugando con un conocido rubio y Videl, ellos habían ido a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Gohan ya que su madre tendría que quedarse algunos días en la ciudad para realizarse un chequeo en el hospital y Zangya tubo que regresar a su casa por un problema con los vecinos, al parecer alguien había intentado robarle y ella tenia que ir a controlar que nada importante faltara. Ellos se habían vuelto grandes amigos el día de la fiesta, al menos con Videl, Iresa y el niño de lentes llamado Danny, con Shapner al menos ahora podían tolerar la presencia del otro y tener algunas charlas o jugar juntos sin que el rubio intente molestar al Saiyajin. Ellos habían mantenido contacto a través del celular, aunque Gohan tenia algunos problemas para obtener señal en medio de las montañas, por suerte tenían teléfono de linea. Ellos igualmente ya habían ido a su hogar en algunas ocasiones para jugar con el, ayudándolo a escapar de los estudios y lograban distraerlo de su rutina diaria.

Gohan simplemente se levanto y fue por la pelota, en cuanto se la paso simplemente subió a un árbol y se recostó con tal de que no volvieran a golpearle.

 **-Oye Gohan! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-** Oyó preguntar a Videl por lo que se lo pensó un segundo y bajo para jugar con ellos un momento. Cuando ya se cansaron decidieron volver a la casa de Gohan donde los esperaban Iresa, Satan y algunos cocineros de este ultimo que se encontraban preparando el almuerzo.

 **-Hola niños, ¿Como estuvo el juego?-** Pregunto con una sonrisa el campeón mundial a los chicos que solo le sonrieron.

 **-Bastante entretenido, veo que sus cocineros se esmeraron con el almuerzo-** Decía Videl mientras miraba la gran cantidad de comida que sus Chefs personales e Iresa prepararon.

 **-Claro, no hay problema con eso, ¿tu tienes un gran apetito verdad Gohan?-** Pregunto con una sonrisa Satan mientras extrañamente extendía su mano hacia el Saiyajin que solo sonrió y acepto el apretón de manos. Lo que nadie noto fue como con ese apretón el campeón le entrego disimuladamente una tarjeta dorada al Saiyajin junto con un papel a su alrededor. Gohan sonrió aun mas al recordar la razón de esto

 **xX Flash Back Xx**

 **-U-Un tra-trato?-** Pregunto dudoso el campeón mientras se acercaba al Saiyajin y extendía su mano para que este la tome y lo ayude a levantarse.

 **-Si, estoy seguro que lograremos llegar a un acuerdo-** Respondió el Saiyajin mientras se sentaba sobre un montículo de escombros, no era exactamente cómodo pero era mejor que el suelo, para estar la la misma altura del campeón.

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-(Suspiro) De que se trata?-** Pregunto Mark mientras Gohan simplemente sonreía.  
 **-Como puedes ver, todas las cámaras de este lugar se encuentran destruidas-** Señalo con algo de seriedad Gohan mientras él miraba toda la zona descubriendo que el tenia razón, todas las cámaras estaban destrozadas, algunas parecían haber explotado, seguramente por alguna esfera de Ki de los guerreros, otras fueron golpeadas por los escombros y ya no funcionaban por lo que vio al Saiyajin y asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar. A lo que Gohan solo suspiro **-No me interesa la fama, y no me gusta la idea de tener que soportar las molestias que generara este incidente, por lo que quiero ver si llegamos a un acuerdo-** Comento Gohan con una sonrisa algo cansada.

Satan solo se quedo en silencio procesando la información antes de estrechar los ojos, adivinando hacia donde estaba dirigida esa conversación **-Cuanto quieres?-** Pregunto dudoso. Si el se quedaba con el crédito de este combate entonces obtendría una gran cantidad de fama y seguramente Gyosan lo recompensaría grandemente por salvar el torneo que había arreglado para su hijo.

 **-5 millones-** Respondió simplemente Gohan sonriendo ante la mirada asustada del campeón.  
 **-E-eso es demasiado, ¿1.5 millones te parecen bien?-** Trato de refutar Satan.  
 **-4.5 millones-**  
 **-2 millones-**  
 **-2.5 millones y no lo bajare mas-** Sentencio Gohan levantando su mano derecha, mirando seriamente a Satan, quien quiso decir algo pero luego suspiro resignado y asintió aceptando el apretón de manos, cerrando el trato **-Bien, el pago sera a final de mes y sera a la misma fecha cada mes, pero este sera en una cuenta de banco anónima entiendes?-** La verdad es que no quería ni necesitaba el dinero gracias a su acuerdo anterior pero necesitaba un seguro, por si su madre gastaba todo el dinero o contraía otra deuda igual o mas grande que la que ya tenia.  
 **-O-oye, con respecto a nuestro otro acuerdo/No habrá cambios respecto al pago de ese. Serán 5 millones el primer día de cada mes entendido?-** Interrumpió Gohan viéndolo con extrema seriedad, no cambiaría ese trato.  
 **-P-pero... y el combate?-** Se aventuro a preguntar con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.  
 **-Oh, es que quieres luchar contra mi?-** Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras generaba una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha.  
 **-No, no, no, no, como crees, yo solo preguntaba ya que el acuerdo consistía en que llegaras a la final y luego me dejaras ganar no es verdad?-** Decía Satan muy nervioso, no quería luchar contra ese niño y de todas formas lo mas seguro era que se cancelara la final del torneo.  
 **-Eso no importa, no creo que se celebre la final y estoy cansado así que cuando vengan los encargados de la enfermería diles que los derrotaste y escaparon como cobardes o algo así-** Una ves dicho eso Gohan simplemente se acostó sobre los escombros, enserio no era cómodo pero tenia que simular estar inconsciente para cuando llegara la "ayuda".

 **xX Flash Back End Xx**

 **-Ire al baño, ahora regreso-** Anuncio Gohan mientras se iba y disimuladamente veía la tarjeta en su mano, era una tarjeta de débito con un papel envuelto a su alrededor en el que había una llave y también tenia escrito el numero de cuenta y otros datos, que banco era[Banco de Satan City], cual era la contraseña actual[Mark Satan], a nombre de quien estaba hecha[Gohan], y quienes tenían derecho a extraer dinero de ella[Solo el]. El solo sonrió y se dirigió al lavado.

Satan se había tardado con la cuenta bancaria ya que tenia que mover algunas influencias para que nadie hiciera preguntas sobre la cuenta o por la cantidad de dinero que debía depositar cada mes en ella, sin contar los 5 millones que sacaba de su cuenta personal para el inicio del mes siguiente.

Lo que ninguno de los 2 notaron es que ese pequeño intercambio fue notado por una niña de ojos azules que entrecerró las cejas al ver a Gohan sonreír y ver una tarjeta dorada en su mano.

El resto del día fue normal, comieron, se divirtieron y al llegar la noche los niños quisieron quedarse a dormir pero Satan refuto eso diciendo que los padres de Iresa, Shapner y Danny[Es el chico de lentes que va mismo salón de Videl y Gohan en la preparatoria y como no encontré su nombre le di ese] se preocuparían por ellos y Gohan aprovecho esa oportunidad para pedirles que lo dejaran en la Corporación Capsule, ya que hay vivía una amiga de su padre con la que se quedaría.

Si bien no los sorprendió mucho que el difunto padre del Gohan conociera a alguien de corporación capsule ya que esa corporación tenia una gran cantidad de sucursales y trabajadores decidieron aceptar y siguiendo las indicaciones de Gohan lo dejaron frente a la casa de Bulma. Entonces realmente se sorprendieron ya que al parecer su padre, y por extensión el, conoció a la actual presidenta de la mayor empresa de tecnología en el planeta.

Una ves se despidió de todos Gohan avanzo hacia el jardín donde aun estaba la nave, al llegar el golpeo la puerta y esta fue abierta por Vegeta que lo miraba seriamente **-Que haces aquí?-** Pregunto ya que no era común verlo tan tarde.

 **-Lo pensé y... Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo-** Respondió Gohan viendo seriamente a Vegeta, quien sonrió un poco ante eso **-Te ayudare a revivir a los Saiyajin-**

 **-Así que al final cambiaste de opinión-** Respondió sonriente Vegeta

 **xX Flash Back Xx**

 **-Que es lo que deseas Vegeta-** Pregunto seriamente Gohan viendo como Vegeta se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos viéndolo irritado, él se encontraba delante del monitor con su cola cerca del botón "Delete" como una clara amenaza al Saiyajin, el mas mínimo movimiento y el borraría todos sus esfuerzos, obligando al príncipe a comenzar nuevamente con su búsqueda desde cero.

 **-Quiero resucitar a los Saiyajin, deseo traer nuevamente a este mundo a la rasa mas poderosa del universo-** Proclamo seriamente viendo como los ojos de Gohan se abrían producto del shock.  
 **-Resucitar a los Saiyajin? Estas loco! Ellos eran una raza que se encargaba de acabar con civilizaciones enteras solo para vender sus planetas al mejor postor, y tu quieres traerlos nuevamente de la muerte?... No, no te ayudare a hacer algo como eso-** Respondió molesto Gohan a punto de apretar el botón.  
 **-Ellos lo hacían siguiendo ordenes de Freezer, quien simplemente los asesino a todos junto con nuestro planeta como si no fuéramos mas que piezas desechables para él. No lo acepto, no puedo aceptar que una raza como la nuestra allá sido usada de esa forma, los Saiyajin son guerreros, viven para luchar, Freezer se aprovecho de nuestra sed de batallas y luego se atrevió a destruir nuestra raza solo porque nos temía-** Las palabras de Vegeta eran fuertes pero estaban cargadas de verdad, ira, resentimiento y orgullo. Todo eso siendo escuchado por Gohan que se detuvo al ultimo segundo... solo para darse la vuelta y presionar el botón con su mano **-Por que lo has hecho?!-** Exclamo con fuerza Vegeta antes de saltar e intentar golpear a Gohan, quien solo desapareció y el Saiyajin mayor acabo destruyendo su computadora por el fuerte golpe, sin importarle se giro viendo a Gohan que se encontraba saliendo por la puerta.  
 **-Lo lamento Vegeta pero no puedo permitir que revivas a una raza como esa-** Fue lo único que dijo antes de despegar e ir a su hogar.

 **xX Flash Back End Xx**

Eso había pasado dos semanas atrás y desde entonces Gohan no había podido pensar en otra cosa, al punto de pedir consejo a Zangya y su madre. Su madre había sido clara al respecto, no quería que el se involucrara ni con Vegeta ni con cualquier otro Saiyajin ya que estos eran una mala influencia para el, en cambio Zangya había hablado con el tranquilamente, le pregunto que es lo que el pensaba de eso y luego lo alentó a seguir sus propios deseos, y que si decidía revivir a su raza buscara ayuda de quienes supieran del tema, para no terminar solo dando vueltas en círculos.

Al final opto por seguir el consejo de Zangya y fue a ver a aquellos que conocía y que sabían sobre el tema, no solo se entero de que era posible, sino que también que tenia al alcance de sus manos las herramientas para hacerlo realidad.

 **-Así que dime mocoso, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-** Pregunto Vegeta mientras veía al Saiyajin parado frente a su nave, no había entrado ni nada por el estilo, solo se había quedado frente a la puerta, entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  
 **-Te contare en el camino-** Fue su única respuesta antes de alzar vuelo ante la mirada interrogante de Vegeta, quien simplemente encapsulo su nave y se dispuso a alcanzar a Gohan.

Volaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Gohan tomo la palabra **-Al inicio me negué no solo porque no quería a los Saiyajin de regreso, sino también porque pensé que seria imposible para ti hacerlo-** Ante esas palabras Vegeta gruño, ya que creía que lo estaba subestimando, pero gracias a la seria mirada de Gohan no dijo nada, entonces Gohan continuo **-No te confundas, no lo decía por eso, seria imposible ya que no solo debes reconstruir el planeta sino que debes traer nuevamente a la vida a cientos de guerreros que murieron hace mas de treinta años, y las esferas de este planeta solo pueden revivir a aquellos que murieron en menos de un año-** Termino Gohan  
 **-Eso lo se, es por eso que voy tras las esferas de Namek, esas son mucho mas poderosas que las de la tierra y seguramente podrán cumplir mi deseo sin problema-** Explico el Saiyajin mayor. Aunque ante sus palabras Gohan solo suspiro.  
 **-Eso es verdad pero te olvidas de algo, los habitantes de Namek te temen y los que no lo hacen te odian, jamas accederían a entregarte las esferas y seguramente la mayoría moriría antes de llamar a Porunga para cumplir tu deseo-** Al oír eso Vegeta sintió como si se le cayera un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, no había pensado en eso **-Lo ves, para ti hubiera sido imposible cumplir tu deseo... Ya llegamos-** Dijo Gohan antes de aterrizar, siendo seguido por Vegeta.

El lugar en el que aterrizaron era... peculiar, consistía en una arena de combate que se encontraba en medio de un lago, unida a 2 templos, uno sobre tierra y el otro unos metros mas atrás, también sobre el lago. Entonces una figura espectral salio del segundo templo y le sonrió a Gohan.

 **-Hola Gohan, me alegra verte de nuevo, la maestra se encuentra en el templo, por favor sígueme-** Dijo el espectro antes de que se dirigiera al templo que se encontraba sobre el agua, siendo seguido por los Saiyajin.  
 **-¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí?-** Pregunto Vegeta a Gohan que solo sonrió y sin dejar de avanzar volteo su rostro para verlo.  
 **-Vengo a recoger algo importante para nuestro cometido-** Respondió aumentando en gran medida la curiosidad de Vegeta.

El quiso preguntar a que se refería cuando se dio cuenta de que llegaron al segundo templo y al entrar vio algo que era simplemente sorprendente, en medio de ese templo se encontraba una anciana flotando sobre una enorme esfera de cristal, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al Saiyajin, no, lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que esa anciana estaba realizando un extraño cántico frente a una gigantesca esfera violeta que parecía contener muchos espectros como el que los atendió, solo que estos parecían gritar y luchar para salir de su encierro.

 **-Q-Que es eso?-** Pregunto aun sorprendido, podía sentir la enorme cantidad de energía que irradiaba esa cosa, era como si sintiera el poder de todas las almas dentro de ella combinadas, algo realmente increíble.

 **-Eso Vegeta es lo que hemos venido a recoger... Son las almas de todos los Saiyajin asesinados por Freezer-**

* * *

Bueno, eso fue el doceavo capitulo de "El Camino del Guerrero". Espero que dejen sus comentarios y que les halla gustado este capitulo.


	13. Capitulo 13

**20/10/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** No es posible que ellos le pidan ayuda a Kaio-Sama ya que Gohan jamas fue con el y no tienen manera de comunicarse con el, sin mencionar que el en ese momento se encuentra con Goku en el planeta del Gran Kaio-Sama por lo que es imposible que se puedan comunicar con el.

 **Noruma Fudo :** Me alegra que te guste el Cap. anterior y espero que esta también te guste.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Afinando Detalles**

 **Hace 5 Días**

Gohan se encontraba volando hacia el templo de Uranai Baba, al llegar solo aterrizo al tiempo que la mujer salia del segundo templo **-Hola Gohan, a pasado algo de tiempo, ¿como han estado tu y Chi-Chi?-** Pregunto sonriendo la hechicera  
 **-Hemos estado bien Sra. Uranai, he venido para pedirle un favor-** Respondió con una sonrisa el joven.  
 **-¿Un favor?, ¿De que se trata?-** Pregunto algo dudosa mientras veía al chico que se ponía un poco nervioso.  
 **-Quería saber si hay alguna manera segura de llegar al templo de Enma Daio-Sama-** Dijo Gohan mientras que ella habría los ojos desmesuradamente debido al shock.  
 **-¡E-El templo de Enma-Sama!, ¿Para que quieres ir a ese lugar? El templo de Enma-Sama es un lugar al que solo las almas de los que muere y el dios del planeta pueden ir, yo solo puedo aparecer en ese lugar gracias a mis grandes habilidades mágicas y mi inmortalidad-** Exclamo con sorpresa la mujer sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan, no solo porque podía aparecer en él templo de Enma sino que también porque no sabia que ella fuera inmortal, aunque eso era algo que de momento no le importaba.  
 **-Si usted es capas de ir al templo de Enma-Sama ¿Significa que puede llevarme ahí?-** Pregunto Gohan. Entonces la anciana se calmo y vio seriamente a Saiyajin.  
 **-Lo lamento Gohan pero eso no es posible, yo soy capas de traer las almas de los muertos al mundo de los vivos por un día pero no es posible para mi enviar a un ser vivo al mundo de los muertos, un hechizo como ese es imposible para mi, aunque capas ese chico... Dende que tiene el puesto de Kami conozca algún método. Después de todo el Kami es el puesto mas alto al que puede acceder un mortal, por lo que seguramente tiene acceso a una gran cantidad de información, y si es así puede ser posible que el lo logre, pero ¿Por qué quieres ir al mundo de los muertos?, ¿Para ver a tu padre quizás?-** Explico la anciana antes de ver seriamente a Gohan mientras hacia dichas preguntas, si lo que el niño quiere es ver a su padre entonces ella misma podría cumplir su deseo.  
 **-Me gustaría ver de nuevo a mi padre pero no es la razón por la que quiero ir al palacio de Enma-Sama-** Dijo el joven antes de levitar un poco y sonreír **-Gracias por responder mis dudas y espero volver a verla en otra ocasión-** Una vez dicho eso el despego y se dirigió hacia el palacio de Kami.

 **Mas Tarde**

Tardo un rato en llegar al palacio pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreír por ver a su viejo amigo parado en la puerta del mismo también sonriendo y con Mr. Popo a su derecha.

 **-Hola Gohan! amigo mio, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Como has estado? ¿Y tu madre, hay algo nuevo sobre tu hermanito?-** Pregunto sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Gohan que solo amplio un poco su sonrisa, su amigo no había cambiado nada, a excepción de que había crecido un poco mas, al igual que el.  
 **-Todo ha estado bien, mi madre se encuentra bien y mi hermano nacerá en unos dos meses y medio aproximadamente-** Comento sonriente antes de adoptar una postura un poco mas seria **-Dende, por mucho que quisiera hablar contigo hay algo importante que tengo que preguntarte-** Dijo al joven Namekuseijin que lo vio algo sorprendido antes de asentir e invitarlo a pasar, siendo ambos seguidos por Mr. Popo que decidió mantenerse en silencio.  
 **-Que es lo que sucede Gohan?-** Pregunto mientras continuaba caminando por los pasillos.  
 **-Quisiera preguntarte si sabes de algún método para llevar a alguien vivo al mundo de los muertos. Mas específicamente al palacio de Enma Daio-Sama-** Dijo seriamente mientras que Dende lo miraba sorprendido.  
 **-Enma Daio-Sama, ¿Te refieres a aquel que se encarga de decir si un alma va al paraíso o al infierno?-** Pregunto algo temeroso solo para que su amigo asienta y el se detenga a pensarlo un momento **-No lo se, el otro mundo actualmente es un lugar fuera de mi conocimiento, no estoy seguro si lo que pides es posible-** Respondió algo desanimado por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

 **-Puede que sea posible-** Oyeron ambos y entonces dirigieron su mirada a Mr. Popo que los veía a ambos antes de continuar **-Hace tiempo uno de los Kami-Samas anteriores había buscado lo mismo ya que su hermano había perdido al amor de su vida y quería ayudarlo a reunirse con ella nuevamente aunque sea solo por un momento. El busco por mucho tiempo e ideo un hechizo capas de llevar por a un ser vivo al mas allá. Pero el hechizo gasta la energía el usuario de manera lenta pero constante por lo que deberías apresúrate y hacer lo que quieras hacer antes de quedarte sin energías o seras obligado a volver al mundo de los vivos-** Explico con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se alegraban, eso era perfecto, con la basta energía de Gohan podría ir al otro mundo por horas o incluso días de ser el hechizo de bajo consumo energético.  
 **-Muy buen, Mr. Popo, donde encontramos ese hechizo?-** Pregunto entusiasmado Gohan.  
 **-Seguramente estará en la vieja biblioteca, yo los guiare-** Dicho eso los 3 caminaron por los pasillos, siendo que los jóvenes estaban algo emocionados por encontrar dicha biblioteca y buscar respuestas, antes de toparse con el final del mismo, los dos estaban por preguntar si no se habían equivocado de camino pero Mr. Popo simplemente poso su palma en la misma y empujo una sección especifica de la pared que se movió hacia el interior antes de que la pared se abriera como si fuera una puerta ante la mirada sorprendida de los jóvenes.

Ante ellos se hallaba una inmensa biblioteca con millones de libros, pergaminos y mapas ubicados en distintos estantes que se extendían hasta donde la vista llegara.

 **-Q-Que es esto?-** Pregunto sorprendido Gohan, jamas había visto algo similar, le recordaba a la habitación del tiempo solo que en lugar de un gran vació aquí se encontraba un océano de información que volvería loco a cualquier científico.  
 **-No lo se, jamas había visto esta habitación-** Respondió un igual de asombrado Dende  
 **-Esta es una habitación especial, aquí se guarda una copia de cada libro o pergamino escrito, cada mapa dibujado, cada invento o técnica que allá sido creado por los habitantes de la tierra. Todo lo que pueda proveer información útil para los Kami-samas de cada generación, hay libros y pergaminos sobre todo, Biología Terrestre, La Geografía del planeta, todo tipo de Medicina y venenos creados, la verdadera historia de este mundo, ademas de libros y pergaminos sobre la Magia e incluso Matemáticas y obras de Literatura como novelas u otros tipos de historias. Este también es el lugar donde algunos de ellos estudiaban y creaban hipótesis que luego se transformaban en poderosos hechizos o técnicas, como la técnica capas de transportar a un ser vivo al mundo de los muertos-** Respondió Mr. Popo mientras ellos solo se sorprendían aun mas, aquí realmente había mucha información y también se encontraba la solución al problema de Gohan.  
 **-Esto es increíble pero porque no me habías mostrado este lugar antes Mr. Popo?-** Pregunto Dende, este lugar era muy útil para que el pudiera aprender mas sobre este planeta y posiblemente sobre sus antecesores en el puesto de Guardián.  
 **-Usted aun tiene muchas cosas que aprender y luego yo le mostraría este lugar para que pueda educarse sobre este planeta y aumentar su poder para poder ser digno del puesto de Kami-** Respondió viendo a Dende con esos ojos carentes de cualquier sentimiento, mismos que aun lo ponían algo nervioso, por lo que solo asintió ante la mirada de Gohan que prefirió no decir nada y simplemente puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, dándole a entender que estaba de su lado y lo ayudaría en lo que fuera, Dende lo volteo a ver y le sonrió agradeciéndole silenciosamente el apoyo.

 **-Te lo agradezco Mr. Popo, ¿Por donde crees que debería comenzar a buscar?-** Pregunto Gohan mientras veía la basta habitación, Mr. Popo solo apunto hacia una sección donde había un cartel que tenia escrito **IV** al ver eso el vio a Mr. Popo dudosamente.  
 **-Las secciones de esta biblioteca se encuentran separadas por siglo, las estanterías son separadas por continente y las filas de libros y pergaminos por el idioma en el que fue escrito, deberías empezar a buscar por el siglo IV** [Para los que no lo sepan " **IV** " es cuatro en números romanos] **, te aconsejo buscar en los pergaminos,** **yo debo regar las plantas y limpiar el templo, vendré luego con algo de comida-** Explico antes de irse dejando a los dos en esa enorme habitación.  
 **-Espera, que haremos si no entendemos los textos? No sabemos que idioma hablaba el Kami que creo la técnica de la que nos hablaste-** Dijo Gohan viendo la gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos en otros idiomas que debían haber en la habitación.  
 **En las primeras 2 filas de la parte superior de cada estantería hay diccionarios del final de cada siglo en todos los idiomas, eso les servirá para traducir las palabras que no entiendan-** Una vez dicho todo se fue dejando la puerta abierta y a los 2 jóvenes en la biblioteca.

 **-Bueno Gohan, empecemos-** Dijo Dende mientras se acercaba a la primer estantería.  
 **-No hace falta que me ayudes, yo soy el que necesita la técnica, tu no tienes porque perder tu tiempo en esto-** Decía Gohan mientras empezaba a ojear los pergaminos que lograba entender, dejando los demás de lado, excepto por aquellos con dibujos que creía que podían ser útiles.  
 **-No hay problema, esto es mejor que estar todo el día viendo como las personas de este planeta viven su día a día mientras yo estoy encerrado en este palacio-** Respondió también ojeando algunos pergaminos junto a Gohan que lo volteo a mirar como si quisiera decir algo pero luego simplemente asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

Siguieron en esa habitación por 2 días. Gohan tubo que llamar a su madre la primera noche para explicar que estaba en el templo de Kami haciéndole compañia a Dende. Milagrosamente su madre no le había gritado y le concedió permiso de quedarse unos días. El no podía siquiera imaginar que su madre se encontraba en el hospital por una complicación del embarazo junto a Bulma que le hacia compañía y no le decía nada para no preocuparle, a pesar de la negación de Bulma que decía que su hijo debería estar con ella y su hermanito en momentos como ese.

Aunque en esos dos días no la pasaron realmente mal, Dende aprendió sobre hechizos interesantes que los Kami-Samas anteriores habían creado o intentado crear como por ejemplo la **Atmokinesis** que más que un hechizo es una habilidad que uno de los Kami-Samas anteriores quiso desarrollar para así poder controlar el clima en el planeta, con eso el podría ayudar con las sequías o detener los problemas ambientales. También estaba la **Cronokinesis** o la habilidad de alterar el flujo del tiempo, hacer que este pase más lento, mas rápido o incluso detenerlo. Habilidades interesantes pero incompletas, la verdad se había jurado a si mismo completar siquiera una de esas habilidades.

En cambio Gohan no encontró nada que realmente llamara su atención y lo único bueno de estar encerrado en esa habitación era poder hablar con su amigo Dende y unas lecciones algo forzadas de idiomas extranjeros.

O al menos hasta el tercer día.

Los dos chicos estaban nuevamente en la biblioteca mientras Dende estudiaba los trabajos de sus antecesores Gohan se encontraba viendo los pergaminos del estante **V** [Significa 5]. En tres largos días solo había logrado pasar del primer estante pero entonces encontró un pergamino viejo y arrugado, no era nada nuevo, varios pergaminos estaban realmente dañados y Mr. Popo había tenido que restaurarlos con sus propias manos, este en cambio se podía leer medianamente bien, estaba en Japones pero tenia algo de sangre seca que ni dejaba leer el nombre de quien lo escribió.

* * *

 ***** ***** [Arruinado por la sangre]

Este ritual permite a quien la realiza abandonar temporalmente su cuerpo para que así su alma pueda viajar al mundo de los muertos. Para lograrla el usuario debe permanecer quieto sobre un pentagrama con la imagen de un ogro en el centro mientras una o mas personas con la suficiente energía realiza el cántico sagrado que se encuentra escrito al final para que el alma se despegue del cuerpo y ascienda al mas allá.

 **Precaución:** Esta técnica consume una considerable cantidad de energía que ira aumentando mientras mas tiempo permanezca el usuario fuera del mundo de los vivos, dicha energía tardara unos días en ser repuesta por lo que esta técnica debe ser utilizada por un corto periodo de tiempo.

 **Una vez terminada la técnica o la energía del usuario su alma sera arrastrada a su cuerpo nuevamente, aun si este no desea lo mismo.**

* * *

En la parte final había escrito unos símbolos que el no lograba comprender, no sabia lo que eran pero posiblemente sean el cántico al que se refería junto con el nombre arruinado del Kami-Sama que la había creado.

En cuanto termino de leer sintió tanta felicidad que no pudo evitar gritar, llamando la atención de Dende que se puso contento por su amigo y ambos salieron de la biblioteca para ir a comer algo y tomar algo de aire antes de prepararse para realizar el ritual.

 **Momentos Después**

Gohan, Dende y Mr. Popo se encontraban en una sala vacía en la parte mas alta del palacio, Gohan se encontraba sentado en posición de loto sobre un pentagrama mientras que Dende y Mr. Popo comenzaban a "cantar" mientras que el cerro los ojos.

Al pasar el tiempo dejo de escuchar a Mr. Popo y a Dende, Gohan se sintió... Liviano, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, libre, como si unas cadenas que lo aprisionaban hubieran sido sueltas, en paz, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver un gran portón de paredes rojas y blancas, con un techo oriental con la palabra "Welcome"[Bienvenido] escrita en un cartel blanco, al ver detrás de el se dio cuenta que las demás almas a su alrededor y las que cruzaban la puerta no parecían mas que cúmulos de vapor o pequeñas nubes mientras que, al revisar su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que aun lo tenia, pero no lograba entender el "como", se supone que su cuerpo se quedaría en el mundo de los vivos. Sin darle mucha importancia a eso paso por la puerta y se dirigió a un palacio con las mismas paredes y techo que la puerta, podía ver a los lados dos grandes estructuras similares a pilares de varios pisos con los mismos colores, una vez llego a la puerta del palacio se quedo estático por la escena frente a el. Un enorme... ogro de piel roja, robusto y con algo de barba, vestido de traje violeta con camisa blanca y corbata naranja, se encontraba sentado en un gran escritorio con varios cuadernos y un gran sello con el que seguramente se encargaba de dictar quien iba al cielo y quien al infierno. Este al verlo se detuvo y dejo las cosas de lado.

 **-Es extraño verte aquí Gohan, hasta donde se aun te quedan algunas décadas por vivir-** Dijo el gran ogro sonriendo un poco ante la cara de estupefacción de Gohan **-Si, se quien eres, el hijo de Goku y asesino de Bojack y Cell, debo felicitarte, ambos eran guerreros poderosos y aun así los derrotaste. Pero tu no estas aquí por mis halagos ni por haber muerto, así que dime ¿Que es lo que necesitas y como lograste separar tu alma y tu cuerpo?-** Al decir todo eso simplemente espero a que el chico estuviera listo para hablar. Por suerte no tubo que esperar mucho ya que Gohan se repuso rápido del shock y vio seriamente al Ogro.  
 **-Necesito hacerte unas preguntas-** Luego de eso paso un par de minutos explicándole el deseo de Vegeta y las dudas que tenia respecto al mismo. Todo el tiempo Enma se mantuvo en silencio mientras su expresión se volvía mas y mas seria.

 **-Parece que al fin llego ese día-** Dijo sombría mente el gigante para total desconcierto de Gohan.  
 **-Dia? Que dia?-** Pregunto mientras que Enma presionaba un botón y decía algunas palabras en un idioma que el no entendía, ogro probablemente. Luego de unos minutos llegaron algunos ogros de piel azul y roja que traían en un carro de transporte una inmensa esfera violeta **-Que es esto?-** Pregunto acercándose y tocando la esfera, antes de saltar hacia atrás al ver como esta brillaba y cientos de lo que parecían espectros chocaban por la misma como si quisieran salir.  
 **-"Eso" son las almas de los Saiyajin que fueron asesinados por Freezer o sus hombres y aquellos que murieron desde entonces-** Respondió seriamente Enma recibiendo como respuesta una mirada incrédula de parte de Gohan.  
 **-Como es esto posible? No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por que has echo esto?-** Dijo Gohan mientras volvía a ver al ogro que seguía con esa mirada seria antes de suspirar.  
 **-Es algo complicado, hace mas de mil quinientos años, cuando yo apenas había empezado a trabajar aquí donde me vez, vino el alma de un sujeto... peculiar, ese hombre era un Saiyajin pero como tu y tu padre el era un noble héroe y había sido premiado con el derecho de conservar su cuerpo para poder entrenar incluso después de muerto, pero el se negó. El me pidió un favor, me dijo que en cierta fecha de hace casi cuarenta años su raza seria casi aniquilada completamente por un Demonio del Frió llamado Freezer. El me pidió que contuviera todas las almas de esa raza de alguna manera, me dijo que luego llegaría el día en que su raza volvería a la vida para reivindicarse. Yo la verdad no quería creerle pero ese sujeto tenia la extraña cualidad de poder ver el futuro, el me aseguro que todo sucedería y yo me vi forzado a darle mi palabra. Pasados los siglos seguí teniendo dudas, al menos hasta que el Planeta Vegeta fue destruido, ese dia comprendí que me dijo la verdad y encerré todas las almas en esa esfera. Francamente estoy feliz de poder cumplir con mi parte-** Explico mientras en su rostro se formaba una leve sonrisa, solo para que nuevamente la seriedad reinara en el **-Ahora escúchame Gohan, esta esfera por casi cincuenta años a absorbido una gran cantidad de energía negativa, cuando se saturaba de la misma nosotros simplemente la absorbíamos y dejábamos intactas las almas pero cada cierto tiempo se vuelve a saturar, nosotros hace algo de tiempo que absorbimos por ultima vez la energía negativa y calculo que quedan 6 días antes de que se sature nuevamente, debes revivirlos antes de eso o las almas se infectaran con la energía negativa y los saiyajin serán incluso mas violentos y despiadados que antes de morir-** Gohan solo se quedo callado unos momentos antes de asentir.

 **-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-** Enma solo asintió por lo que el tomo algo de aire **-Usted dice que la esfera se satura de energía negativa cada cierto tiempo verdad?-** Enma asintió otra vez y Gohan continuo **-Entiendo,** **mi pregunta es ¿De donde se genera esa energía? ¿Acaso se genera de los Saiyajin encerrados? Y para terminar, dijiste que en esa esfera se colocaban las almas de aquellos Saiyajin que murieron luego del ataque de Freezer, ¿Eso incluye a mi tío Raditz, Napa y mi padre?-** Pregunto seriamente el hijo de Goku, Enma a lo miro por un momento y volvió a asentir

 **-Realmente eres inteligente chico. Si, la esfera absorbe los sentimientos negativos de los saiyajin para que, cuando revivieran, estos tuvieran posibilidad de redención y no acabaran en el infierno como debería ser, pero no esta completo, son cientos de almas y no solo Saiyajin, sino también de otras razas que se encontraban en el planeta ese día. Todas las almas están en un estado de sueño por lo que no recordaran nada mas que una gigantesca esfera roja acercándose a su planeta antes de morir. Lo bueno de todo esto es que no serán tan salvajes como antes pero la arrogancia, el orgullo y la conducta despiadada de su raza quedara en ellos, desde ahora son problema respecto a tu otra pregunta, en parte si, tanto el alma de Raditz como la de Nappa se encuentran en esa esfera, pero no la de tu padre, el era un guerrero que obtuvo el derecho de conservar su cuerpo y ahora se encuentra en el planeta del Gran Kaio-Sama entrenando. Eso es todo, me contactare con Uranai Baba, tu vuelve a tu cuerpo, parece que la técnica o el ritual que te trajo a este mundo pronto acabara, recuerda darle a Uranai Baba la esfera una vez liberes las almas, ella me la traerá a mi así podremos limpiar los residuos de energía negativa que dejen atrás-** Luego de que le diga todo eso Gohan vio sus manos y como estas comenzaban a volverse trasparentes, entonces noto como su visión se volvía borrosa y repentinamente sintió un gran cansancio, entonces cayo al suelo y cerro los ojos.

 **G**a*-** Logro escuchar pero no entendía ni quien era ni que decia.  
 **Go*an-** Volvió a oir solo que esta ves entendio un poco mas  
 **De*pi*rta Gohan-** Sentia como le zumbaban los oidos y su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado.  
 **Hey Gohan despierta!-** Al fin logro abrir los ojos y vio a su amigo Dende y Mr. Popo frente a el. Se levanto lentamente, sentia que el cuerpo le pesaba como si la gravedad hubiera subido 50 veses mientras el no estaba.  
 **-Q-Que sucedio?-** Pregunto débilmente, su voz sonaba áspera y cansada.  
 **-No lo se, todo iba bien con el ritual cuando de repente caiste de espaldas y dejaste de respirar, trate de curarte con mi hechizo pero no funcionaba por lo que pense que era un efecto del ritual hasta que comenzaste a sudar y tener leves espasmos, ¿Que te sucedio?-** Gohan paso a contarle todo lo que sucedió en el otro mundo, incluso sobre la gran esfera de almas, misma que sorprendio a Dende casi tanto como a el mismo.

 **-Las almas de los Saiyajin, esa fue la razon para ir al otro mundo?-** Pregunto Dende viendo sorprendido a su amigo, si bien nunca le pregunto el porque para ir al otro mundo el pensaba que Gohan solo queria ver a su amigo. Gohan asintio **-Planeas revivirlos?-** Pregunto nuevamente viéndolo preocupado los Saiyajin eran una raza peligrosa y no pensaba que fuera una buena idea traerlos nuevamente a la vida.  
 **-Al principio lo dude pero cuando Enma-Sama me dijo que la esfera estaba purificando sus almas creí que ellos tendrian una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo-** Contesto el Saiyajin, el queria darle a su raza una nueva oportunidad de vivir, era lo minimo que merecían al ser utilizados de esa manera.  
 **-Esta bien pero ¿Como lo harás? No solo debes reconstruir un planeta sino que también debes transportar las almas de los Saiyajin a dicho planeta y después revivirlos, si bien Shenlong puede conceder tres deseos el restaurar un planeta que fue destruido hace casi cuarenta años, del que seguramente no quedaran ni los restos, gastara demasiada energía y seguramente se consumirán dos deseos, así que no podrás enviar las almas de los saiyajin a ese lugar para luego revivirlos ahí, es imposible que logres hacerlo todo y si esperamos un año las almas de esos Saiyajin se corromperán demasiado como para que sea posible dejarlos vivir, lo lamento pero no lo lograras-** Explico su amigo solo para ver como la duda se asomaba en los ojos de Gohan, antes de que estos se abran bastante y empiece a sonreír, se le había ocurrido algo. **  
** **-Porunga-** Dijo simplemente Gohan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
 **-Porunga? que tiene que ver el con es...to? Pero claro!-** Exclamo Dende antes de quedarse callado un momento mientras Gohan seguía pensando.

 **-Es perfecto Porunga cumple 3 deseos, podemos ir a Namek y pedirle que reconstruya el planeta y luego que envié las almas y con el tercer deseo podemos volver y con Sheng-Long revivirlos, es perfecto-** Exclamo Gohan pero entonces recordó algo importante, el había borrado los datos de Vegeta, entonces no había manera de que encontraran el planeta Namek en menos de seis días.  
 **-A menos que...-** Oyo decir a Dende que se encontraba pensativo, viendo el suelo.  
 **-"A menos que" qué?-** Pregunto haciendo que Dende se exalte y empiece a ver hacia todos lados nervioso antes de suspirar y ver a Gohan seriamente.  
 **-No debería estar diciéndote esto, menos aun teniendo en cuenta el deseo que piensas pedir pero... Recuerdas a Moori? El sucesor del Gran Patriarca, bueno, el hace tiempo, antes del torneo de Cell, llamo a todos los habitantes de Namek de la familia del dragón, incluso a los niños, para que pudiéramos aumentar el poder de nuestras esferas, el quería hacerlo para que en el futuro si volvía a suceder algo como la llegada de Freezer todos los Namekuseijin asesinados pudieran volver a la vida, la junta no llego a un acuerdo pero lo mas seguro es que lo hallan hecho así que podrías revivir a los saiyajin mediante las esferas de Namek-** Explico viendo como su amigo se quedaba callado antes de saltar a abrasarlo agradeciéndole que le diga todo eso, haciendo que el sonría y lo abrasara, haciendo que ambos comiencen a reír.

Luego de eso el solo lo curo para restablecer su energía y Gohan partió nuevamente hacia el palacio de Uranai Baba.

Al llegar hablaron un poco y luego ella se marcho al otro mundo para después regresar con la gran esfera, entonces ella le conto que Enma-Sama le había encargado utilizar algun hechizo para incrementar la durabilidad y el poder de contención de la esfera para que ningun alma lograra escapar. Eso tardaría dos dias por lo que Gohan regreso a su casa y se topo con que solo se encontraba en ella Zangya, que se encontraba saliendo, al parecer alguien habia entrado a robar su casa y ella debia ir allí rapidamente. Tambien ella le comento sobre el estado de su madre por lo que el marcho frenéticamente hacia el hospital de la capital y se quedo junto a su madre en lo que restaba del dia. Al dia siguiente fue a su casa y luego fue por un gran pescado y frutas para almorzar, al volver a su hogar se encontró con sus amigos y Mr. Satan que lo miraron asombrados por todo lo que el habia conseguido. El y tres de sus amigos fueron a jugar mientras que Satan e Iresa se quedaron para esperar a los cocineros de Satan que se encargarían de cocinar el enorme pez y otras delicias.

* * *

 **En la actualidad**

 **-L-las almas de los Saiyajin? Como es posible?-** Pregunto un estático Vegeta viendo la gran esfera violeta, al momento que la anciana dejaba de cantar y se daba vuelta para verlos, era ciertamente bastante vieja y se encontraba vestida con una tunica negra y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color con un listón rojo en la parte inferior del mismo, la viva imagen de una bruja en persona.

 **-Asi que has llegado Gohan, y traes al Saiyajin que intento conquistar nuestro planeta. Se ve que, al igual que tu padre, no tienes mucho sentido común. Bueno, no importa, ya he estabilizado la esfera de contención que te dio Enma Daio-Sama. Te advierto que mi hechizo tiene una durabilidad de solo tres dias a causa de la masiva cantidad de almas que alberga la esfera-** Advirtio la anciana mientras veía recelosa a los Saiyajin frente a ella, luego se aparto y extendió su mano hacia la esfera que brillo antes de empezar a encogerse, dando algo de resistencia al aumentar momentáneamente su tamaño y luego volver a encogerse un poco, hasta que su tamaño era similar a una pelota de basquet que se mantuvo levitando en medio de la sala, entonces se dirigio hacia Gohan que la tomo con su manos y solo asintió.  
 **-Entiendo, se lo agradecemos mucho Sra. Uranai-** Decía mientras hacia una leve reverencia antes de darse vuelta y salir del templo siendo seguido por un muy confuso Vegeta que entrecerró los ojos y desapareció para aparecer frente a él.  
 **-Alto ahí insecto, sera mejor que me expliques que demonios esta sucediendo, ¿A que te refieres con que esa esfera contiene las almas de los Saiyajin asesinados por Freezer y como hiciste para conseguirla?-** Pregunto iracundo mientras inconscientemente elevaba su Ki haciendo que algunas piedras levitaran y el agua alrededor de la plataforma se arremolinara levemente.

Gohan solo lo miro antes de asentir **-Esta bien, sígueme, te contare en el camino-** Ambos levitaron antes de despegar vuelo hacia algún lugar. Mientras en el templo se encontraba Uranai Baba viendo como ambos guerreros se alejaban de su templo, ella solo suspiro y se alejo de la ventana.

Gohan paso a contarle todo lo ocurrido en esos 5 dias, exceptuando la biblioteca del palacio, la visita a su madre en el hospital y el encontrarse con sus amigos para jugar. Vegeta se mantuvo en silenció absorbiendo toda la información.

 **-Por que volvimos a este lugar?-** Pregunto Vegeta al ver su casa.  
 **-Mañana iremos a buscar las esferas del dragon, pidele el radar a Bulma-** Respondio Gohan mientras ambos se daban la vuelta dispuestos a irse **-Y Vegeta-** El aludido simplemente volteo a verlo **-No seas idiota y pídeselo bien-** Dicho esto el desaparecio a tiempo de evitar una esfera de energia que lo hubiera atravesado.

 **-Tch, idiota-** Dijo el principe mientras entraba a su casa, el paso por el living donde vio a Bulma dormida frente al televisor, iba a pasar de ella pero vio curioso la revista que ella leía, era una revista con el titulo de "Battle Suit"[Traje de Batalla] entonces vio su armadura, esta era la ultima intacta que le quedaba, las otras habían sido destrozadas con el tiempo por lo que suspiro, apago el televisor, cargo a Bulma para llevarla a su habitación y la recosto en su cama, estaba por irse cuando sintio como su mano era sujetada por algo, volteo su rostro y noto como Bulma, dormida, lo habia tomado de la mano, volvio a suspirar, se recosto a su lado y cerro los ojos.

Sin notar como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Bulma.

* * *

Bueno este fue el décimo tercer capitulo de mi historia, espero que les halla gustado y dejen algún comentario o sugerencia.


	14. Chapter 14

**27/10/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Eso es algo que se supo desde Dragon Ball XD espero que te guste el cap y gracias por dejar siempre un comentario :-)

 **Noruma Fudo:** No esperes mas, eso sucederá en este cap.

 **Xxxtentación sensei R:** No se si recuperaste tu cuenta o te hiciste una nueva pero gracias XD

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: El Retorno**

Gohan se encontraba surcando los cielos con el radar del dragón en su mano derecha y una bolsa algo abultada colgada de su cintura. Ese día había decidido pasar la mañana con su madre . Aprovecho ese momento para confesar lo que planeaba hacer y su madre no solo se sorprendió, se enfado mucho ya que eso era justamente lo que ella no quería que hiciera, pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos de su hijo y comprender que no se echaría hacía atrás se resigno y le dijo que una vez volviera lo haría estudiar como nunca antes, cosa que el solo acepto con una sonrisa. Luego de almorzar con ella había ido a la casa de Bulma para buscar el radar del dragón, para su sorpresa Vegeta lo había conseguido y Bulma parecía estar de buen humor, incluso había besado al príncipe Saiyajin en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonroje y el tenga que evitar reírse por esa escena. Luego de eso había pasado cerca de 2 horas para recoger las distintas esferas de todos los rincones del mundo. En ese momento se encontraba yendo hacía el palacio de Kami, habían decidido pedir en ese lugar el deseo para no ser interrumpidos por nadie.

Al llegar se asombro un poco ya que en el templo no solo se encontraban Dende, Mr. Popo y Vegeta, sino también Bulma, que parecía estar hablando con Vegeta de algo, por lo que solo saludo a Dende y Mr. Popo hasta que ellos terminaran de hablar, cosa que no tardo mucho ya que vio a Vegeta suspirar y a Bulma sonreír, había ganado la conversación, de eso no había duda.

 **-Hola Gohan, no te vi llegar-** Saludo la única mujer del palacio mientras que Gohan sonreía y devolvía el saludo, entonces el saco las esferas de la bolsa y todos se alejaron un poco, las esferas brillaban con fuerza al estar todas juntas y Gohan tomo aire.

 **-Sal Shenlong aparece y cumple nuestros deseos!-** Dijo con fuerza Gohan. Entonces el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer y de las esferas emergió el mítico dragón.

 **-Diganme cuales son sus deseos, puedo cumplir hasta tres de ellos-** Exclamo Shenlong una vez había terminado de materializarse.

 **-Bien, ¡Shenlong!, mi primer deseo es que reconstruyas el planeta Vegeta que fue destruido por Freezer-** Pidió Gohan viendo fijamente al dragón.

 **-El planeta Vegeta fue destruido totalmente hace mucho tiempo, por eso les costara dos deseos reconstruirlo-** Anunció el dragón recibiendo solo un asentimiento de los presentes, entonces sus ojos brillaron por un segundo **-Tu deseo fue cumplido, ahora dime cual es tu siguiente deseo-** Dijo el dragón al momento que Vegeta se acercaba a Gohan siendo seguido de Bulma que le dijo algo al oído de Gohan y este la vio sorprendido y estuvo a punto de refutar pero luego suspiro y asintió al ver la mirada sería de la mujer. Entonces dio una mirada sería a Dende y este solo asintió mientras le decía algo a Mr. Popo y luego ambos iban dentro del palacio, solo para volver un momento después con una ya conocida esfera violeta que le entregaron a el.

 **-Queremos que nos lleves a nosotros tres al planeta Namekuseijin-** Anunció Gohan mientras que Dende y Mr. Popo daban un paso atrás y se despedían de ellos. Una vez desaparecieron el dragón simplemente se marcho y las esferas volvieron a esparcirse por el mundo.

* * *

 **xX Planeta Namekuseijin Xx**

Gohan, Vegeta y Bulma aparecieron en una pequeña isla abandonada en alguna parte del planeta, los tres se quedaron viendo el lugar por un momento, en ese planeta ocurrieron muchas cosas que realmente marcaron a los dos Saiyajin. Luego de un minuto de silenció Bulma saco el radar del dragón de una mochila que había traído con ella y lo encendió para ver la localización de la esfera mas cercana. Una ves la ubicaron los tres alzaron vuelo, con Vegeta cargando a Bulma.

Luego de un minuto llegaron a una pequeña aldea, aunque Vegeta se mantuvo a cierta distancia para que los Namekuseijin no los tomaran como enemigos.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea fueron recibidos por varios de los habitantes de Namek, aunque solo eran ancianos y niños. Todos parecían recordarlos ya que los niños se apresuraron para abrasar a Bulma mientras que los ancianos estrechaban sus manos con Gohan. Una vez terminaron de saludar ellos pidieron indicaciones para poder llegar con Moori, el nuevo gran patriarca. Los aldeanos les dijeron hacía donde debían ir y ambos volvieron con Vegeta para dirigirse hacía la aldea, volaron unos minutos hacía el Norte hasta que encontraron una aldea mas grande que la anterior. Vegeta nuevamente se quedo atrás mientras que Gohan y Bulma se tomaban su tiempo para saludar a los habitantes de la aldea.

 **-Oh ¡pero si son Gohan y Bulma!, ¿Que hacen aquí?-** Oyeron a alguien preguntar y entonces los Namekuseijin con los que estaban hablando se apartaron del camino para dejar que pase un Namekuseijin anciano, este no era muy alto, probablemente de la misma estatura que Gohan, vestía un pantalón holgado blanco sujetado por una faja violeta y una camisa roja, ademas del clásico calzado naranja, era Moori, el nuevo gran patriarca.

 **-Ha pasado tiempo señor Moori, la verdad es que queremos hablar con usted para pedirle un favor-** Dijo Gohan seriamente mientras que los habitantes del planeta lo veían extrañados, no recordaban que ese chico fuera tan serió así que lo que fuera que quería pedirle a su patriarca era realmente importante.

 **-Entiendo, pasen por aquí-** Respondió Moori guiando a sus invitados hacía una gran casa, seguramente la suya, donde entraron, el les ofreció algo de agua pero ambos se negaron **-Bien díganme, ¿Que necesitan exactamente?-** Pregunto igualando la seriedad del joven Saiyajin.

Entonces Gohan procedió a contarle tanto su deseo como los acontecimientos resientes, su viaje al otro mundo, la recolección de almas, ante eso Moori vio algo receloso la esfera que Gohan tenía en sus manos, y también lo que le dijo sobre un Saiyajin con la capacidad de ver el futuro lo conmociono un poco, pero luego se recupero y vio a sus invitados con una mirada sería y algo complicada de leer.

 **-Lo que piden es algo complicado, mas no imposible, mandare a un mensajero para avisar de su llegada a las otras aldeas y llamar a los lideres de cada una, así tu podrás pedirle personalmente las esferas y ver si puedes conceder tu deseo-** Explico el anciano mientras Gohan y Bulma daban las gracias antes de salir y llamar a unos cuantos niños para que fueran a entregar los mensajes

Al pasar 20 minutos Moori tenía frente a el a 6 ancianos que lo veían con algo de duda ya que no solían ser llamados por el nuevo patriarca usualmente y menos que pidiera una junta con todos.

 **-Bueno hermanos míos, estoy seguro de que mas de uno se estará preguntando el "por que" de esta reunión. Bien entren y pónganse cómodos, esto tardara un rato-** Decía Moori sonriendo le a los ancianos. Estos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Gohan y Bulma, pasaron unos minutos saludando y luego Moori procedió a contarles todo, pasaron unos segundos y en cuanto terminaron de absorber la información un silenció tenso se instalo en la casa.

 **-Entonces... Lo que tu deseas es utilizar nuestras esferas para traer de entre los muertos a una raza cuya única meta era destruir civilizaciones enteras para luego vender el planeta al mejor postor?-** Pregunto uno de los ancianos, este tenía cierto parecido al anterior Kami-Sama de la tierra, solo que vestía una túnica verde en lugar de la túnica azul de Kami.

 **-Si-** Respondió Gohan mirando seriamente al anciano.

 **-Y dime niño, ¿Que garantía tenemos nosotros que aun sin Freezer los Saiyajin no busquen gobernar la galaxia o seguir vendiendo planetas como en nuestro? Tu has dicho que sus almas están siendo purificadas pero, ¿Como sabemos que aun así ellos no se convertirán en una amenaza para la seguridad del universo?-** Volvió a preguntar haciendo que Gohan bajara un momento la cabeza. El realmente no había pensado en eso, si bien los Saiyajin fueron purificados, el contar con algunos días para revivirlos antes de que la esfera se llene de energía negativa significaba que el trabajo no estaba completo todavía. Ademas ¿Que harían los Saiyajin? Ellos eran guerreros y siempre buscarían combatir. No podía ir y pedirles que olviden algo que esta impreso en su conducta desde que nacen, su propio padre era un ejemplo de ello, el había perdido la memoria y parte de sus instintos Saiyajin pero aun así el ansiaba hacerse mas fuerte para poder seguir combatiendo una y otra vez con adversarios cada vez mas poderosos.

 **-Si me permiten, yo tengo una sugerencia para ese problema-** Oyó decir a Bulma, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a ella. **-Verán, hace mucho tiempo en una isla en la que vivía un amigo de mi padre llamado Omori llego un visitante interesante, su nombre era Jaco y el era uno de los Patrulleros Galácticos-** Decía Bulma pero paro un momento al ver la mirada asombrada de los Namekuseijin y la dudosa de Gohan.

 **-Bulma, ¿Que es un Patrullero Galáctico?-** Pregunto el semi-Saiyajin

 **-Un Patrullero Galáctico-** Comenzó a relatar Moori **-Es un miembro de una fuerza que se encarga de proteger el universo, ellos sirven al mismo Rey Galáctico y protegen la paz de nuestro universo-** Termino de explicar viendo como Gohan habría los ojos antes de sonreír.

 **-Eso es perfecto-** Exclamo **-Podemos hablar con el Rey Vegeta para que los Saiyajin se unan a esa fuerza y así no solo podrán luchar, sino que también protegerán el universo, así no habrá problemas con las demás razas-** Decía contento mientras que los demás en la habitación murmuraban, la verdad la idea no era mala, incluso podría ser que funcionara.

 **-Eso estaría bien niño, pero, ¿Realmente crees que el Rey de los Saiyajin aceptara hacer tal cosa?-** Volvió a preguntar el mismo Namekuseijin.

 **-Es posible que acepte, su alma, al igual que la de muchos Saiyajin fue purificada por lo que seguramente aceptara esa proposición, sobre todo porque es lo mejor para su pueblo-** Decía seguro Gohan viendo fijamente al Namekuseijin mayor, haciendo que este se ponga algo nervioso y se siente en su lugar, guardándose para si mismo sus palabras.

 **-Bien, supongo que ya fue suficiente charla, ahora Gohan y Bulma debo pedirles que salgan y esperen a que realicemos nuestra votación-** Explico Moori haciendo que ambos se pararan y salieran para ver a todos los aldeanos algo nerviosos viendo fijamente a Vegeta que se encontraba recostado sobre una de las casas.

 **-Te dijimos que esperaras en la colina Vegeta-** Exclamo Bulma con algo de molestia en su vos, todos los habitantes del planeta guardaban cierto temor u odió hacía su esposo por lo que era peligroso para su objetivo que el se acercara y ellos decidieran no confiar en ellos.

 **-Tardaron demasiado, ¿Que paso al final?-** Pregunto el Saiyajin con algo de irritación en su voz, le molestaba que todos los insectos del pueblo dirigieran sus miradas hacía el. Le daban deseos de matarlos a todos.

 **-Lo decidirán por medió de votación, tendremos que esperar para saber si podremos o no utilizar sus esferas-** Le explico Gohan mientras que junto con Bulma se acercaban como si nada al Saiyajin, ante la mirada incrédula de los Namekíanos.

Vegeta soltó un bufido pero no dijo nada. Los tres esperaron un buen rato hasta que Moori y los ancianos salieron del hogar del patriarca y vieron algo recelosos al príncipe Saiyajin. Habían decidido ayudar a Gohan para así pagar la deuda que tenían con su padre y sus amigos por no solo acabar con el tirano de Freezer, sino también revivirlos y darles un nuevo hogar, algo que no tenían ninguna obligación de hacer. Luego de veinte minutos las esferas del dragón estaban reunidas y Moori invoco a Porunga.

 **-Díganme cuales son sus deseos, cumpliré tres de ellos pero solo si están al alcance de mi poder-** Exclamo imponente mente el dragón.

 **-Bien, como primer deseo pídale que envié todas las almas dentro de esta esfera al planeta Vegeta-** Pidió Gohan a Moori que procedió a pedir el deseo en su lengua natal. [Recuerden que Porunga solo cumple deseos pedidos en el idioma de Namek]

 **-Eso es muy sencillo-** Dijo el gran dragón antes de que sus ojos brillaran y la esfera brillara con fuerza antes de que dicho brillo se apagara y la esfera pierda todo color volviéndose completamente negra **-Ahora decidme, ¿Cual es su segundo deseo?**

 **-Ahora que reviva a todos los habitantes del planeta Vegeta-** Moori asintió y pidió su deseo. Los ojos del dragón volvieron a brillar y concedió su segundo deseo.

 **-Cual es su ultimo deseo?-** Pregunto Porunga al momento que Vegeta y Bulma se colocaron a los costados de Gohan.

 **-Pídale que nos envié a los tres al planeta Vegeta-** Dijo Gohan, entonces Moori comenzó a recitar el deseo y luego se apresuro a darle la mano antes de que Gohan desaparezca completamente ante sus ojos con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

 **xX Planeta Vegeta Xx**

Vegeta, Bulma y Gohan aparecieron en una colina del planeta, lo que vieron los sorprendió, aunque en distintos niveles. Era una sona completamente árida, como si el planeta no tuviera vida, pero a lo lejos podían ver lo que parecía ser un bosque, aunque por la distancia no lo podían decir bien. Tanto a Gohan como a Vegeta les recorrió un extraño sentimiento de anhelo y una gran calidez en su interior, sentían como si estuvieran en casa y solo deseaban explorar el planeta, algo realmente extraño decir verdad, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de firmas de energía que había hacía el Norte por lo que se dispusieron a partir.

 **-¡Oigan!-** O almenós así fue hasta que oyeron el grito de Bulma que estaba en el suelo con una mirada de enojo.

 **-Que sucede Bulma?-** Pregunto extrañado Gohan al ver a la mujer en el suelo.

 **-Como que "que sucede"? No te das cuenta de lo pesado que se siente todo aquí?-** Pregunto enojada mientras que Gohan se daba cuenta de que tenía razón, su cuerpo se sentía mas pesado de lo común, aunque el cambió era minúsculo comparado a cuando entrenaba con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad.

 **-Es normal. La gravedad en este planeta es diez veces superior a la de la tierra, por eso es que te sientes tan pesada en este momento-** Explico Vegeta ganándose una mirada asombrada de los dos, lo que solo lo hizo suspirar **-Te lo había dicho, esta era una de las razones por las que no quería que vinieras. Ahora eso no importa, tenemos que irnos-** Decía antes de cargar en brazos a Bulma, que solo le sonrió se acomodo en sus brazos, y partieron vuelo hacía donde sentían las fuentes de energía.

* * *

Bueno, este es el capitulo numero 14 de este fic, espero tener mas de dos comentarios esta vez. Nos "vemos" la próxima semana.


	15. Chapter 15

**03/11/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Ella simplemente siente su cuerpo 10 veces mas pesado, eso a corto plazo no le haría demasiado daño, simplemente le sera imposible moverse por si misma. Aunque a largo plazo podría ser peligroso si no se acostumbra a esa gravedad, algo imposible para ella.

 **Noruma Fudo:** Acabo la espera XD

 **Xxxtentación sensei R:** Gracias Rapha XD

 **Ferunando:** No hay drama :) Mientras que sigas leyendo la historia todo bien. XD

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Los Padres y la leyenda**

Gohan, Vegeta y Bulma habían volado por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a algo similar a una ciudad, sus edificaciones eran en algunos casos ovaladas y los edificios mas altos eran de una arquitectura puntiaguda. Podían ver como un montón de gente estaba en el suelo, todos parecían inconscientes por lo que decidieron bajar. El primero en aterrizar fue Gohan y se acerco a un Saiyajin para tomarle el pulso **-Esta vivo-** Decía mientras veía extrañado a la "pareja" con la que había llegado.

 **-Que extraño... ¿Por que están todos inconscientes?-** Pregunto Bulma aun en los brazos de Vegeta.

 **-Han estado durmiendo durante mas de 30 años mientras que sus almas eran purificadas. Lo mas probable es que esto solo sea un efecto secundario-** Teorizo Vegeta viendo a los Saiyajin inconscientes de manera desinteresada, aunque Bulma era capas de ver la felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos, cosa que la ponía contenta y a la vez le preocupaba **-Lo mejor sera que vallamos al palacio, tenemos que hablar con mi padre-** Una vez dicho esto el retomo vuelo hacía el castillo en el que el había vivido durante su infancia.

El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, los tres se limitaban a ver la ciudad, dos de ellos sorprendiéndose por lo que veían y el otro simplemente rememorando los recuerdos que tenía del pasado en su planeta. En cuanto llegaron vieron como los guardias comenzaban a despertarse por lo que ellos solo avanzaron, Gohan seguía a Vegeta con tal de no perderse en la gran cantidad de pasillos que había en ese lugar. Luego de alrededor de 20 segundos llegaron a una enorme puerta que Vegeta abrió sin dudar, del otro lado de esa puerta se encontraba la sala del trono. Esta era una enorme habitación con varios ventanales por los que la luz del sol se filtraba, algunas se encontraban tapadas por cortinas violetas de bordes dorados. En medió de esa sala había un trono que parecía echo de oro blanco en el que se hallaba sentado un confuso Rey Vegeta, quien al verlos frunció el ceño y hablo.

 **-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi palacio?-** Pregunto enojado mientras se levantaba de su trono con una pose imponente que la verdad no sorprendía ni asustaba a ninguno en lo mas mínimo.

 **-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Padre-** Dijo Vegeta viendo como el Rey se sorprendía y lo veía fijamente antes de volver a fruncir el ceño.

 **-¿Que quieres decir con "Padre"? Si bien te pareces a mi, mi hijo mayor apenas y tiene 5 años, ¿Como sería posible que seas mi hijo?-** Cuestiono sabiamente el Rey viendo como el hombre que se hacía llamar su hijo suspiraba antes de colocar a la mujer en su manos en el suelo y sentarse junto a ella.

 **-Mejor siéntate, es una larga historia-** Una vez dicho eso Vegeta procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde la destrucción del planeta Vegeta hasta el momento en el que los revivieron, sin mencionar el echo de que las almas fueron purificadas o las esferas del dragón, ya que le había hecho la promesa a Gohan de que no le contaría a su padre de ellas, si bien su alma había sido purificada junto a las de los otros saiyajin el deseo de poder era completamente natural en su raza por lo que seguramente el buscaría las esferas para su benefició personal, como el mismo lo había hecho hace algunos años. El Rey se vio reacio a creerle, sobretodo cuando le comunico la muerte de Freezer a manos de un soldado de clase baja convertido en el legendario Super Saiyajin, aunque le creyó cuando el mismo se transformo en ssj.

 **-Ya veo, la verdad es una historia difícil de creer, pero supongo que es verdadera. Eso de los Patrulleros Galacticos parece ser una buena oportunidad para nosotros. Lo pensare, por ahora quédense en alguna habitación del castillo o vallan a ver la ciudad-** Decía el Rey despidiéndose, por lo que los tres salieron de la sala y fueron detenidos por los guardias de la puerta que ya se encontraban completamente despiertos y habían aparecido repentinamente enfrente de ellos **-Dejadles pasar-** Ordeno firmemente el Rey por lo que ambos Saiyajin se movieron de su camino y los tres simplemente siguieron caminando, con Bulma siendo llevada en la espalda de Vegeta.

Una vez se fueron el Rey se quedo pensativo, ¿Que demonios había pasado? No lo sabía, la historia que su presunto hijo le había contado parecía ser verídica, sobretodo porque recordaba claramente ser asesinado por el mismísimo Freezer en persona, pero aun así no entendía como siquiera consideraba la idea de que los Saiyajin se unan a esos "patrulleros" galacticos. En el pasado el simplemente se hubiera reído de su idea y los hubiera eliminado como si nada, pero... no sabía porque, esa idea sonaba realmente fiable. Lo mejor era dejar eso para después, tenía que encargarse de una asunto mas importante en ese momento, por lo que partió fuera de la sala del trono y se perdió en uno de los muchos pasillos de su castillo.

* * *

 **xX Con Gohan, Bulma y Vegeta Xx**

Los tres simplemente siguieron caminando unos minutos con Gohan simplemente siguiendo a Vegeta, la verdad no sabía hacía donde iba ni que haría a partir de ahora, había revivido a su raza pero... ¿Que haría ahora? Seguramente explorar el planeta, ¿Conocer a su familia? La verdad le tentaba la idea de conocer a su abuelos, aunque no le emocionaba mucho el volver a ver a Raditz, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su "Querido" tío. Podría ver mas de su raza, después de todo aunque Vegeta le estuvo hablando de ella aun había muchas cosas sobre los Saiyajin que el desconocía. Esta era una gran oportunidad de conocer la cultura Saiyajin y tal vez al fin poder aceptar su linaje. El realmente se sentía orgulloso de ser el hijo de su padre, pero no podía realmente sentir orgullo de su lado Saiyajin, ese lado suyo que desea combatir mas que nada, mismo que hizo que su padre se negara a revivir luego de la batalla contra Cell. Aunque eso no era algo que importara ahora.

Ellos llegaron a una gran puerta circular que al acercarse ascendió automáticamente dejando pasar a los Saiyajin. En la habitación había distintos tipos de seres, claramente no eran Saiyajin ya que a diferencia de ellos estos eran mas pequeños, su piel era de color verde opaco y poseían una mandíbula alargada y puntiaguda, similar a las de los Pterodáctilos. Uno de ellos, vestido con una "bata" que cubría todo su cuerpo con hombreras similares a las que poseían las armaduras Saiyajin, se acerco a ellos y vió de manera recelosa a Vegeta.

 **-Es extraño ver a los suyos por aquí, ¿Que desean?-** Pregunto viendo alternadamente entre Vegeta y Gohan, aunque le dió una breve mirada a Bulma, quien lo veía curiosa desde el hombro de Vegeta.

 **-Necesito un traje anulador de gravedad para esta mujer-** Pidió el príncipe viendo como el científico frente a el lo veía un poco sorprendido.

 **-Un traje anulador? Que extraño, hasta donde se ustedes los Saiyajin con algo de tiempo se acostumbran a la gravedad de un planeta, ¿Para que necesitas uno de nuestros trajes?-** Decía mientras que Gohan y Bulma escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

 **-Es para esta mujer, la gravedad de su planeta es diez veces inferior al de el nuestro, por eso necesito uno de sus trajes-** Informó el saiyajin mientras que el científico volvía a ver a Bulma, antes de comenzar a caminar y decirle a Vegeta que lo siguiera, cosa que el príncipe hizo, los guió hacia una mesa donde Vegeta recostó a Bulma, el procedió a analizarla un poco para cerciorarse de que el Saiyajin no le mintiera y una vez lo hizo el fue hasta una pared en la que colocó su "mano" derecha y esta se abrió mostrando unos trajes blancos, esos trajes le hacían acordar a Gohan al uniforme de astronauta que Bulma utilizo cuando estaban en la nave con la que partieron a Namek hacía algunos años.

El científico eligió uno de los trajes más pequeños y se lo llevó a Bulma, esta se lo colocó sobre su ropa ordinaria y vió con sorpresa como este se acomodaba para ajustarse un poco más a su cuerpo, revelando levemente sus curvas y haciendo que Vegeta la viera fijamente unos segundos antes de concentrarse en otras cosas, sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer. Ella vió algo sorprendida el traje y luego dirigió su mirada a su mueca donde había una especie de teclado holografico con unos símbolos que ella no lograba entender, estaba a punto de empezar a tocar los botones para ver su función antes de que Vegeta le sujetara su mano y le diera una mirada de reproche, entonces el presionó varios botones y ella se sintió completamente bien, la gravedad del planeta ya no le afectaba, era como si estuviera nuevamente el la Tierra.

 **-Sorprendente, ¿Cómo funciona este traje?-** Pregunto viendo al científico fijamente mientras que Gohan sonreía levemente y Vegeta suspiraba, ella quería saber todo lo posible sobre el traje para ver si lograba replicarlo y no se iría hasta tener las respuestas que deseaba.

 **-mmm... Es un traje especial diseñado para anular o minimizar la fuerza gravitacional del planeta, muchos de los científicos del planeta no pertenecemos a este, por lo que no estamos acostumbrados a la fuerza de gravedad que hay aquí y por ello nos vimos forzados a construir estos trajes, de lo contrario más de uno moriría ya que a diferencia de los Saiyajin nuestros cuerpos son muy débiles como para acostumbrarnos a la gravedad-** Explicó mientras que Bulma asentía y veía como el levantaba su "bata" mostrando un traje similar al que ella tenía.

 **-Increible-** Dijo Bulma, estaba a punto de preguntarle mas cosas antes de que Vegeta la interrumpiera diciéndole que ya debían marcharse. No entendía su apuro, esta bien que quiera ver su planeta luego de tantos años pero ella deseaba absorber la mayor cantidad posible de información sobre la avanzada tecnología de este planeta.

los tres salieron de la habitación y se dispusieron a ir hacía la ciudad.

* * *

 **xX En la Ciudad Xx**

La mayoría de los Saiyajin aun se encontraban inconscientes, curiosamente los que despertaban eran mayormente de clase alta y algunos pocos de clase medía, excepto por un guerrero de clase baja que lentamente se levanto viendo sorprendido sus alrededores, las estructuras le eran muy familiares. Vió a sus alrededores hasta que diviso a un Saiyajin de cabello largo, al verlo le dolió severamente la cabeza mientras que el nombre de su primogénito se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. El se acerco lentamente al cuerpo del Saiyajin y lo vió, era notoriamente mayor a su hijo pero como estaba boca abajo no podía verle el rostro, se agacho para darle vuelta, aunque le costo un poco al ser bastante pesado y tener pocas energías, al darlo vuelta el nombre de su hijo volvió a repetirse en su mente con mucha mas fuerza mientras imagenes de ese sujeto nublaban su visión. Lo veía entrenar, comer, descansar, luchar y luego lo vió morir.

Morir. La imagen de una enorme esfera que brillaba como el sol acercándose al planeta lo invadió y casi hizo que callera al suelo debido a la sorpresa. El debía haber muerto ese día, pero entonces nuevas imágenes lo azotaron, veía a una extraña raza alienígena, luego a otros mas tratando de destruir ese planeta, el luchando con esas razas y finalmente vió como se enfrentaba a unos enormes simios y moría al recibir unas rafagas de energías de la boca de estos. Luego vio una extraña habitación con un enorme ser de piel roja, cuernos y una extraña vestimenta. No sabía porque pero estaba agradecido con ese ser.

Cuando las imágenes pararon el tenía mas preguntas que respuestas, solo sabía que había muerto, eso lo desconcertó un poco ya que no solo estaba en una ciudad que reconocía de alguna manera, sino que también había muerto de dos maneras distintas, era realmente confuso. El sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a el.

 **-Oye, despierta-** Decía empujando levemente al Saiyajin, le sorprendió el ver un agujero en su armadura pero como su muerte era algo que él no dudaba seguramente este Saiyajin también haya muerto en algún momento posterior a la gran esfera, o incluso antes. El Saiyajin gruño un poco antes de abrir los ojos y sentarse en el suelo. Escaneo la zona y se sorprendió un poco al ver que se encontraba en una ciudad, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en un terreno abandonado y un haz de energía que se dirigía hacía el. Volvió a ver a quien sea que lo haya despertado para exigirle respuestas pero cuando lo vió se quedó mudo. Sentía como sus ojos se ponían llorosos mientras que alzaba su mano tocando el rostro de ese sujeto, cerciorándose de que esto no sea solo un sueño como los que había tenido en el pasado. No lo era, su piel estaba caliente, la cicatriz en su rostro era como la recordaba y el gran parecido a su hermano menor solo confirmaba su sospecha.

 **-Padre-** Dijo en un murmullo tan leve que si él no estuviera cerca no hubiera escuchado. Entonces abrió grandes sus ojos y vió al Saiyajin frente a el.

 **-Raditz?-** Pregunto sorprendido y vio como el asentía mientras que se secaba las lagrimas con su mano derecha **-Que sucedió?-** Volvió a preguntar mientras que su "hijo" tenía una mirada complicada en su rostro, como si el mismo no entendiera lo que pasaba.

 **-No estoy seguro, hasta donde se tu moriste junto con el planeta Vegeta cuando un asteroide impacto en él, eso es lo que nos dijo el príncipe Vegeta a Nappa y a mi-** Explico Raditz, frenando su explicación cuando vió a Bardock sujetarse con dolor su cabeza.

Luego de escuchar a su hijo decir que el planeta fue destruido, la mente de Bardock volvió a ser invadida por imágenes, recordó como sus compañeros fueron masacrados, como el mismo acabo con el escuadrón que se encargo de ello y luego fue vencido por Dodoria, no sin que antes este le dijera la verdad acerca de Freezer, recordó que el había sobrevivido y el juramento que le hizo a sus amigos, el como trato de alertar a los otros Saiyajin, solo para que estos se rieran de el en su cara y finalmente como se encaminó a luchar por sí mismo contra Freezer, teniendo que pasar a través de su armada solo para que tanto el como los soldados de Freezer fueran atacados por una enorme esfera de energía creada por el emperador, misma que se encargo de destruir su planeta y a su gente.

Toda esa información llego repentinamente a su mente, teniendo que tomar asiento en el suelo para poder procesarla correctamente, una vez había logrado entender todo procedió a contárselo a su hijo, viendo como este quedaba en Shock por unos momentos, antes de cerrar los ojos y acostarse nuevamente en el suelo, el iba a decirle algo pero entendió que, al igual que el mismo, su hijo necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlo.

 **-Así que... ¿Estamos muertos?-** Oyó preguntar a Raditz

 **-La verdad no lo se, el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por Freezer y tu seguramente moriste por la herida en tu torso, pero lo mas seguro es que nosotros hubiéramos terminado en el infierno y no creo que Enma haya enviado el planeta entero con nosotros-** Explico Bardock mientras que sujetaba su mentón con su mano derecha en una pose pensativa, sin darse cuenta de la mirada extrañada que su hijo le daba.

 **-Enma? El infierno? De que estas hablando?-** Pregunto Raditz viendo como Bardock lo miraba extrañado.

 **-El infierno es... es... no lo se, ¿Por qué dije eso?-** Se preguntaba mientras que tomaba con fuerza su cabeza buscando una respuesta que nunca llego.

 **-No lo se, no importa, lo que me importa ahora es ir y ver a mi madre-** Decía Raditz mientras que se paraba y se disponía a tomar vuelo e ir al centro, donde recordaba que su madre trabajaba. Aun tenía muchas preguntas, la mas importante era el como murió, el recordaba haber partido por ordenes de Vegeta a reclutar a su hermano Kakarotto, pero luego de eso sus recuerdos son confusos, solo destacaba un enano con cola que lo miraba enojado mientras elevaba de manera preocupante su poder de pelea.

Aunque nada de eso le importaba realmente, ahora lo único que quería era ver a su madre, la había extrañado tanto, su comida, su sonrisa, esa personalidad alegre que siempre tenía y que contrastaba perfectamente con la actitud tosca de su padre. Quería ir con ella y compensar todo el tiempo que se negó a estar con ella en su afán de aumentar su poder y volverse un Saiyajin de clase alta, algo que aun hoy en día estaba lejos de lograr.

 **-Gine?-** Decía Bardock mientras un enorme sentimiento de añoranza invadía su ser, sentía como si no hubiera visto a Gine en años o décadas. No sabía porque pero solo deseaba verla y tenerla entre sus brazos, por lo que ambos despegaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

En el camino vieron como ya la mayoría de los Saiyajin despertaron, al igual que algunos de los seres de otros mundos que había en el planeta. En cuanto llegaron al centro buscaron el lugar donde ella trabajaba, encargándose de preparar algunos alimentos para aquellos que sean demasiado inútiles o perezosos para hacerlo ellos mismos[Basicamente trabajaba en un restaurante], aunque ella no se quejaba, recibía una buena paga y la verdad le gustaba mas preparar alimentos que combatir.

Aunque algunos de los hombres para los que cocinaba en ocasiones buscaban mas que comida de ella y eso llevaba a que tengan problemas con Bardock, que por alguna razón era muy posesivo con respecto a su compañera y realmente fiel a ella, algo extraño en su raza ya que las parejas usualmente se formaban solo para aparearse o para tener descendencia poderosa y luego de aparearse casi ni volvían a verse. Eran realmente pocas las parejas que quedaban juntas y aun mas aquellas donde eran totalmente fieles a sus compañeros ya que las mujeres Saiyajin usualmente se ven atraídas por hombres poderosos y aunque hubiera hombres mucho mas poderosos que Bardock Gine nunca le había sido infiel e igualmente Bardock aun cuando se hacía cada vez mas poderoso, llegando a rivalizar con un Saiyajin de clase medía o uno de clase alta débil, el no se veía interesado en otra mujer que no fuera Gine, realmente eran pocas las parejas como ellos y eso enorgullecía a Gine, ya que tenía de compañero a un guerrero no solo poderoso, sino que también era leal y nunca la había maltratado, a diferencia de otros hombres que al ser mas poderosos que sus mujeres no les importaba golpearlas con tal de "enseñarles quien mandaba".

En cuanto llegaron a su puesto de trabajo, que era una gran habitación con grandes mesas, por la gran cantidad de comida que engullían los Saiyajin, y numerosos asientos, todo echo de roca, vieron que había varios Saiyajin ya despiertos y de dirigieron al jefe de Gine. Bardock lo recordaba perfectamente, su nombre era Lett[Abreviado de "Lettuce"].

Ese era un Saiyajin alto, unos centímetros mas alto de Bardock, tenía una barba de candado dejando en evidencia su avanzada edad, era de complexión fuerte, con notables músculos que parecían estar echos tanto para fuerza como para velocidad, el en su tiempo fue un reconocido Saiyajin de clase alta, pero luego de un tiempo en un combate que le costo su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda el decidió dejar de combatir y creo ese local para conseguir ingresos con tal de sustentarse completamente bien, aunque no era un secreto para nadie que el entrenaba sin descanso con tal de no perder forma y también para asegurarse que nadie intentara propasarse con sus empleadas, lo que habría derivado a combates contra el en mas de una ocasión, donde demostró aun poseer la fuerza de un guerrero de clase alta.

 **-Bardock-** Dijo el gran Saiyajin mientras lo veía con una mirada agría, ellos habían tenido una pequeña disputa al conocerse ya que Lett había intentado cortejar a Gine, le había parecido una mujer atractiva y quería pasar el rato con ella, por desgracia Bardock se encontraba cerca y no le agrado mucho, habían luchado y Lett se confió, pensó que como era un guerrero de clase baja no le haría ni sudar, grande fue so sorpresa cuando Bardock en cuestión de minutos lo tenía acorralado y gano el combate, no fue por poder, sino que el saiyajin menor aprovecho que su enemigo lo subestimaba y la falta de miembros de este, ganando el combate y logrando que Lett, por su orgullo como guerrero, le jurara no volver a intentar nada con su mujer, promesa que aun hoy en día el cumplía y seguira asi hasta el fin de su existencia[La de Lett].

 **-Hola Lett, vengo a ver a Gine, ¿Sabes donde esta?-** Le pregunto Bardock mientras que Raditz daba unos pasos atrás al sentir la gran tensión que había entre ambos Saiyajin, y es que aunque Bardock tenía la palabra de Lett el no confiaba mucho que digamos y cada tanto tenían pequeños roces entre ellos, aunque nunca llegando al punto de combatir nuevamente pues Bardock no era ningún imbécil, sabía que si volvían a combatir el perdería ya que esta vez Lett no lo subestimaría.

 **-Ella despertó hace un momento y dijo que iría a ver a su hijo, ¿Como se llamaba?... Kakarotto? Si, dijo que iría a ver a Kakarotto-** Respondió viendo fijamente a los Saiyajines frente a el que solo asintieron y despegaron hacía el hospital, donde estaban tanto las maquinas de recuperación como las incubadoras de los recién nacidos.

Luego de unos momentos ambos llegaron a un gran edificio, que extrañamente ese día tenía un aspecto algo sombrío, entraron y vieron que los de adentro aun dormían, ademas de que por alguna razón no había luz en el lugar. Se dirigieron hacía las escaleras para llegar a las plantas superiores, al llegar al segundo piso vieron como era levemente alumbrado por una luz dorada y sintieron algo de preocupación al notar que en el suelo del pasillo había una gran cantidad de vidrios rotos, viendo mas adelante encontraron a Gine en el suelo viendo en shock a la fuente de la luz, al llegar junto a ella notaron que su mejilla estaba algo hinchada y dirigieron su vista hacía adentro, entonces vieron algo que hizo que Raditz se sorprendiera y Bardock tuviera nuevamente un severo dolor de cabeza.

En la habitación había una gran cantidad de bebes llorando en sus incubadoras, mientras que en el centro de la habitación el mismísimo Rey Vegeta veía fijamente a un joven de alrededor de 12 años que tenía en sus manos a un bebe inconsciente producto de numerosos golpes en su cuerpo, el joven tenía unas ropas que a Raditz se le hacían familiares pero no sabía de donde, aunque por la cola se notaba que era un Saiyajin, lo sorprendente del joven era que su cabello estaba erizado, ademas de que el mismo, junto con su cola, eran de color dorado mientras que a su alrededor había un aura del mismo color. El chico no parecía verlos, el solo veía fijamente al Rey con una mirada dura.

 **-Los padres de ese mocoso estan muertos asi que puedo hacer con el lo que se me plazca, después de todo ¡YO! soy el Rey de este planeta-** Exclamo enojado Vegeta[Padre] mientras que veía su mano, su muñeca estaba dislocada, ademas de que en su pierna se encontraba un puñal con el que tenía pensado matar al bebe en brazos del maldito mestizo frente a el.

 **-Eso no te da derecho a matar a un niño solo porque nació siendo mas poderoso que otros Saiyajin, no pienso permitir que hagas lo que quieras con este bebe-** Proclamó Gohan viendo fijamente al Rey.

 **-A si? Y dime, ¿Que haras para evitarlo?-** Pregunto con sorna el Rey.

 **-Me lo llevare conmigo a mi mundo-** Sentenció el mestizo mientras que el Rey Vegeta lo miraba sorprendido.

* * *

Bueno gente este fue el cap 15 de mi historia, espero que les halla gustado, si es asi, dejen algun Review. Como siempre digo, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia diganmela por los review o por PM.

Adios


	16. Chapter 16

**17/11/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** "Murió" es algo fuerte, pero en la película se vió como el rey Vegeta apuñalo a Broly, por lo que si, estuvo al borde de la muerte a una edad muy temprana[Para mi que por eso es que estaba loco].

 **Yami Zoro:** Gracias y note preocupes, pienso seguir esta historia mínimamente hasta el final de Dragon Ball Z, luego veré si sigo con Super

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Familia e historia**

 **Minutos Antes**

Gohan se encontraba deambulando por el castillo del rey Vegeta. La verdad es que no entendía como pudo perderse, el solamente se había distraído por un segundo y de repente ni Bulma ni Vegeta se encontraban en el pasillo, su primer instinto fue ir a buscarlos pero luego se detuvo, no sabía por que pero la idea de explorar ese castillo era muy tentadora, asi, siguiendo su, aun no perdida, curiosidad infantil, comenzó a caminar, evitando toparse con cualquier Saiyajin que se encuentre despierto con tal de que no lo echen, o peor aun, lo ataquen.

Y ahora el tubo que esconderse en una esquina al oír ruidos de pasos que se dirigían hacía el, luego de unos segundos el rey Vegeta paso cerca de su escondite sin siquiera notarlo, aunque a Gohan le parecía que estaba apurado al verlo caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos de su hogar. Guiado por la curiosidad Gohan siguió al rey hasta, finalmente, llegar a la puerta del castillo.

Entonces el rey comenzó a volar por la ciudad, siendo seguido a cierta distancía por Gohan, si bien el rey Vegeta no podía sentir el Ki, el era un guerrero muy experimentado y con buenos instintos, seguramente lo detectaría si se acercaba mas. Al cabo de un momento aterrizo frente a un edifició de aspecto algo sombrió, Gohan iba a seguirlo pero entonces vió como llego una mujer, era joven, vestía una harmadura Saiyajin sin hombreras y con lo que parecía ser una falda para combinar. Al ver como esa mujer entro el penso que ellos dos se reunieron para tener una "conversación privada", por lo que estuvo a punto de irse, aunque algo lo hizo detenerse, no sabía que fue lo que lo detubo, pero tubo un mal presentimiento, por alguna razón creía que si no entraba al edifició ocurriría algo terrible, por lo que en silenció entro.

El, siguiendo el Ki del rey, subió las escaleras, entonces escucho la voz de la mujer, al parecer quería detener al rey de hacer algo, pensando que la chica sería abusada el comenzo a correr, por suerte llego a tiempo para sujetarla y evitar que se golpeara contra la pared, viendo su rostro por un momento noto en su mejilla izquierda la marca de un golpe, volteando a ver al rey listo para gritarle vió algo que lo dejo mudo. El rey lo estaba viendo seríamente mientras tenía en una mano una daga y en la otra tenía agarrado de la cola a un bebe.

 **-Q-Que esta haciendo?-** Pregunto sorprendido mientras sentía la ira invadir su ser cada vez más.

 **-Esto no te incumbe mocoso, sera mejor que desaparezcas de este lugar si no quieres sufrir el mismo destino que este bebe y la mujer en tus brazos-** Sentenció Vegeta mientras que volvía a ver al infante en su mano, preparandose para clavar su daga en el pecho del infante y acabar con su vida.

Había retraido su brazo derecho listo para matarlo, cuando estaba a milímetros de atravesar su pequeño corazon sintió como alguien sujetaba con una fuerza demoledora y al ver hacía abajo se sorprendió ya que quien lo había detenido era Gohan, entonces Gohan cargo energía en su mano derecha y genero una esfera de Ki que estrello contra el estomago del rey. Gohan había sido prudente y no cargo demasiada energía en la esfera, entonces el rey sobrevivió, aunque el fue arrastrado hacía atras varios metros. Cuando Vegeta recobro la vista noto que ya no tenía al bebe en su mano, ni tampoco tenía su daga en su mano derecha. Viendo frente a el noto que el mestizo tenía ambas cosas en sus manos y se encontraba revisando al bebe que el había golpeado momentos antes de que llegara esa mujer a molestarlo.

 **-Que horrible, ¿Como puede hacerle algo como esto a un simple bebe?-** Pregunto Gohan mientras seguía revisando al pobre niño, tenía varios moretones y algunos rastros de sangre en su pequeño cuerpo.

 **-Y a ti que te importa? Lo que haga o no con esa abominación no es algo que te incumba-** Refuto colericamente el rey.

 **-Abominación?-** Repitió dudoso Gohan viendo de reojo al niño inconciente en sus manos.

 **-Si, esa abominación nació con un poder de pelea de diez mil, nunca había pasado algo semejante y no voy a permitir que el engendro de un soldado de clase baja ocupe mi trono en el futuro si puedo impedirlo-** Decía el rey mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro al ver como los ojos de Gohan eran tapados por su cabello, el pensaba que el chico frente a el estaba reconsiderando la situación y que le entregaría al niño para que el terminara su trabajo, entonces el se paro y estaba por decir algo antes de volver a arrodillarse, el vió su pierna y se sorprendió al notar que su daga estaba atravesando su pierna, entonces vió al mocoso frente a el, el cabello que cubría sus ojos comenzo a menearse antes de que se erizara y cambíara de color, volviendoce de color dorado. Gohan se transformo en ssj sin darse cuenta de que libero energía de mas y termino destruyendo las ventanas de la habitación, despertando a los bebes y haciendo que comenzaran a llorar.

 **-Ser fuerte, solo por eso tu deseas matar a un bebe que no tiene culpa de nada, ¿Que crees que haran sus padres cuando se enteren que mataste a su hijo solo porque temías que fuera mas fuerte que tu?-** Dijo fríamente Gohan viendo como el hombre frente a el lo veía furióso, tratando de ocultar el miedo que realmente sentía al tener a un Super Saiyajin frente a el.

 **-Los padres de ese mocoso murieron variós días antes de la destrucción del planeta asi que ellos no revivirán mocoso, por lo que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él, despues de todo ¡YO! soy el rey de este planeta-** Exclamo furioso Vegeta mientras se quitaba el puñal de su pierna y se paraba.

 **-Eso no te da derecho a matar a un niño solo porque nació siendo mas poderoso que otros Saiyajin, no pienso permitir que hagas lo que quieras con este bebe-** Proclamó Gohan viendo fijamente al Rey.

 **-A si? Y dime, ¿Que haras para evitarlo?-** Pregunto con sorna el Rey.

 **-Me lo llevare conmigo a mi mundo-** Sentenció el mestizo mientras que el Rey Vegeta lo miraba sorprendido.

 **Actualmente**

Los Saiyajin presentes veían sorprendidos a Gohan, no solo por su transformación, sino también por lo que había dicho.

 **-Te lo llevaras? Acaso crees que permitire que algo como eso pase?-** Pregunto colérico el rey Vegeta mientras comenzaba a elevar su poder de pelea, no era mucho en comparación con el de Gohan pero eso no era algo que el pueda saber. Ambos estaban en posición de combate, listos para pelear en cualquier momento. Hasta que...

 **-¿¡Que esta sucediendo aqui!?-** Oyeron todos y voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Vegeta y Bulma, ambos estaban algo despeinados y Bulma tenía la ropa algo desarreglada[Que habran estado haciendo? XD], Bulma miraba confusa a los precentes hasta que vió al bebe en brasos de Gohan y salió disparada hacía el, lo tomo en brazos y comenzo a revizarlo.

 **-Que horrible, ¿Quien pudo hacerle algo como esta a un bebe?-** Pregunto Bulma a nadie en especifico mientras seguía viendo al bebe en sus brazos, vió que comenzo a removerse y gimotear, no entendió bien el porque hasta que Gohan se acerco y lo volvió a tomar en brazos, entonces el niño se calmo un poco, parecía que se sentía mas seguro con Gohan, algo sorprendente ya que el bebe estaba inconciente **-Gohan, ¿Que paso?-** Pregunto la terricola.

Gohan procedió a contarles todo lo ocurrido desde que entro en la habitación, luego de un momento Bulma estuvo a punto de ir y golpear al rey, de no ser por Gohan que le sujeto uno de sus brazos con su cola para que no hiciera nada estupido.

 **-Lo que dijo el enano es cierto?-** Pregunto Vegeta a su padre, el rey simplemente asintió viendo con seriedad a Bulma y Gohan **-Y no pensaste los beneficios de tener a un soldado de tal poder en nuestras filas?-** Volvió a preguntar viendo seríamente a su progenitor, quien lo volvió a ver a el con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Y permitir que se haga lo suficiente poderoso para confrontarme y tomar mi trono? No, no permitire que eso suceda, antes lo matare con mis propías manos-** Refuto el rey mientras que Gohan comenzaba a enfadarse, el no entendía como alguien era capas de matar a un infante solo porque era fuerte.

 **-Eres igual a él-** Escucharon los precentes, dirigiendo su vista hacía él, se sorprendieron de la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba el joven al rey.

 **-¿É-Él?-** Pregunto algo nervióso el rey mientras tensaba su cuerpo listo para atacar o esquivar.

 **-Si... Eres igual a Freezer, eres un cobarde que busca acabar con cualquier peligro hacía su supremacía-** Sentenció Gohan recibiendo a cambió la propía mirada de muerte del rey, ¿Quien se creía ese mocoso para compararlo con el bastardo de Freezer? No permitiría que algo como eso sucediera, le enseñaría al mocoso una lección, no importa que el sea un Super Saiyajin, su poder seguramente no se compararía al de el, despues de todo el era el rey, y si las cosas se complicaban siempre podía contar con su hijo para que lo ayude.

 **-Suficiente-** El mismo hijo que ahora se encontraba entre ambos haciendo gala de un aire de autoridad que el nunca había visto pero seguramente había heredado de el **-Esta estupida discusión se detiene ahora-** Dijo Vegeta viendo seríamente a ambos.

 **-Vegeta tiene razón, esta discusión no es algo que se pueda arreglar en un lugar como este-** Razono Bulma colocandose al lado de su esposo.

El rey quería protestar y decirle a esa mujer que se metiera en sus asuntos pero, como ella había dicho, ese no era el lugar para hacer una escena, menos con algunos de sus súbditos en ese lugar.

 **-Esta bien, continuaremos esta discución mas tarde. Por otro lado, ¡ustedes tres!, diganme en este momento que es los que hacen aqui-** Oreno con autoridad el rey viendo a Bardock, Gine y su hijo, causando que tanto Vegeta como Bulma se dieran cuenta de su presencia y que Gohan viera levemente sorprendido a los hombres, despues de todo, uno de ellos era su tió y el otro era un calco de su padre, aunque lo extraño la mirada dolorida de este mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

El caso era que Bardock al ver a Gohan transformado no pudo evitar que nuevamente su cabeza sea poblada de imagenes, esta vez veía su planeta, pero este no se encontraba habitado por los Saiyajin, sino que en el vivía una raza como la que no había visto en todos los años que tubo de soldado, sus edificiós eran de simples piedras, iguales a los hogares de los Saiyajin de clase baja. Luego vió la misma ciudad pero siendo atacada por dos tipos antes de que un sujeto los detubiera, era él, no sabía como ni porque pero el había detenido a esos sujetos.

Despues de eso el vió a un sujeto muy similar a Freezer con el que el combatió, lucho con furía y sin restricciónes pero su enemigo era muy superiór a el. Desde ese punto las imagenes se volvieron mas borrosas y dificiles de comprender pero logro visualizarse a el mismo con el cabello dorado disparando una potente rafaga de energía hacía ese sujeto, que había lanzado la misma tecnica con la que Freezer destrullo su planeta, no sabía que sucedió despues ya que las imagenes, junto con el extremo dolor de cabeza, se detubieron.

No entendía que pasaba, esas imagenes parecían ser memorías como las que había tenido frente a su hijo, pero aun asi no podía comprender que significaban, sentía que faltaba algo, como si hubieran pasado mas cosas pero el no pudiera recordarlas, todo era muy confuso.

 **-Diganme en este momento que es los que hacen aqui-** Escucho decir a su rey y se dió cuenta que ahora toda la atención de los presentes estaba el ellos, por instinto acerco a su esposa a su espalda y vió directamente a los ojos de su rey, aun sabiendo que eso seguramente lo molestaría no pudo aparta la vista de ellos, no deseaba mostrarse debil ni sumiso ante el Saiyajin de clase alta.

 **-Lo lamento mi rey pero tanto mi hijo como yo estamos aqui por mi compañera. En cuanto la vimos en el suelo nos acercamos y vimos los cristales en el suelo y que tenía un moreton en la mejilla, por lo que nos preocupamos-** Las palabras de Bardock estaban cargadas con una furía que no se notaba en su rostro, pues el estaba viendo fijamente al Vegeta mayor, quien le regresaba la mirada sin dudarlo al considerar a Bardock como un ser inferiór a el. Esa furía igual impacto tanto a Gine como a Raditz, Bardock nunca había sido de esa forma, si bien el era sobreprotector con Gine, él nunca se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera al rey antes, ademas de que nunca había usado ese tono contra nadie, ni siquiera cuando un guerrero clase medía había golpeado a Gine frente a él, lo golpeo como nunca si, pero nunca hablo con ese tono tan protector que, por alguna razon, hacía feliz a Gine.

 **-Ya veo, desaparezcan de mi vista-** ordeno el rey sin darle siquiera una segunda mirada a los soldados que ya se habían levantado y estaban por marcharse cuando alguien mas hablo.

 **-A pasado tiempo Raditz-** Comento Vegeta viendo a uno de sus antiguos soldados y compañero.

 **-¡P-Principe Vegeta! Es un verdadero placer verlo nuevamente-** Exclamo Raditz mientras se arrodillaba ante su principe. El rey asintió para si mismo al ver eso, esa acción por parte de Raditz confiraba finalmente la identidad de su hijo, el le había hablado levemente del hermano de Kakaroto y la perforación en su armadira coincidía con la causa de muerte que le había dicho. Por otro lado Gine y Bardock abrieron los ojos en shock antes de arrodillarse junto a, para sorpresa de Gine, su hijo y disculparse ante Vegeta por no reconocerlo **-Principe, disculpe por preguntar esto pero... ¿Fue usted quien nos revivió?-** Se aventuro a preguntar Raditz viendo como Vegeta sonreía levemente.

 **-Podría decirse, aunque tuve mucha ayuda de este mocoso-** Decía Vegeta mientras, para sorpresa de Bulma y Gohan, revolvía los pelos del joven mestizo, causando que estos, una vez superada la sorpresa, sonrieran levemente.

 **-¿Quien es el señor?-** Volvió a preguntar Raditz, haciendo que la sonrisa de Vegeta creciera un poco.

 **-¿Acaso no reconoces a tu sobrino? No te culpo, la ultima vez que lo viste era un mocoso lloron de cuatro años-** Respondió con gracía Vegeta y que los demas Saiyajines se sorprendan.

 **-M-Mi sobrino?-** Pregunto Raditz mientras sentía que le dolía la cabeza[Ya se que esto de los dolores de cabeza es medió molesto pero es porque estan recuperando recuerdos que se perdieron durante su estado de sueño], al igual que con su padre sus memorías pasaron por su mente, solo que en su caso estas no lo abrumaron de repente, eran mas tranquilas y faciles de comprender, el vió un planeta que a simple vista parecía de gran valor, luego imagenes de una casa en medió de una isla y unas personas, luego un se vió en un area desierta frente a uno de los sujetos que estaba en la casa, se parecía mucho a su padre asi que debía ser su hermano menor, y un extraño sujeto verde, combatieron unos momentos donde el tenía totalmente la ventaja, hasta que un niño destrullo su esfera de transporte y aumento su poder de pelea de manera abrumadora antes de darle un cabezazo en su tórax, luego se vió a si mismo siendo atrabezado por un haz de luz vióleta, muriendo al igual que su hermano que lo había sujetado de su espalda para que no escape.

 **-Y-Ya lo recuerdo... Eras el hijo de Kakarotto-** Dijo con algo de esfuerzo, tanto por la incredulidad como por la jaqueca que le generaron sus propiós recuerdos. Los ojos de Gine se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que Bardock miraba al hijo de su hijo, era algo raro considerando que la ultima vez que vió a Kakaroto él tenía solo unos días de nacido y ahora se enteraba que había tenido un hijo, y que dicho hijo era un Super Saiyajin, algo que solo existía en leyendas. ¿Estaba confundido? Sin lugar a dudas pero aun asi no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ello, el se acerco a su "nieto", como había escuchado referirse a algunos Saiyajines mayores a los hijos de sus hijos, y lo vió fijamente unos momentos, recibiendo a cambió una mirada igual de sería del joven, mientras que este acercaba mas al bebe a su cuerpo con tal de protegerlo de cualquier peligro, sonrió ante la mirada del chico, era una mirada fuerte, seguro que era un gran guerrero.

 **-Asi que eres el hijo de Kakaroto?-** Pregunto aun viendo fijamente a Gohan.

 **-Si, lo soy-** Respondió con la misma seriedad. Estaba algo nervióso, ese hombre se parecía mucho a su padre y no necesitaba ser un genió para notar que es su abuelo.

 **-Ya veo. Soy Bardock, un gusto-** Se presento el Saiyajin ofreciendo su mano, misma que Gohan estrecho.

 **-Soy Gohan, Son Gohan-** Respondió un poco mas tranquilo.

 **-"Son Gohan"? No suena como un nombre Saiyajin, bueno, ese es asunto de Kakaroto y su compañera. Hablando de eso, ella es Gine, mi compañera y madre de Kakaroto-** Decía mientras estiraba su brazo hacía Gine para que ella se acercara y saludara, ella asi lo hizo y le dió a Gohan una dulse sonrisa, misma que el correspondió.

 **-Hola Gohan, soy Gine, esto es algo confuso pero es un gusto conocerte-** Saludo la mujer aun sonriendole a Gohan, no entendía bien que pasaba, Kakaroto era un recien nacido, no entendía como podía ya tener un hijo tan mayor pero no cuestiónaría algo como eso en ese momento, el rey no parecía estar de buen humor y lo mejor sería irse de ese lugar, no quería que la golpeara nuevamente.

 **-Es un gusto Gine-San** [Tratare de agregarles el "Kun", "San" y "Chan" a los nombres a partir de ahora] **-** Respondió Gohan dando a la mujer una leve reverencía, tratando de no molestar al bebe en sus brazos.

 **-Bueno, lo mejor sera que nos vallamos, tenemos cosas de las que hablar ¿No te parece?-** Dijo Bardock a Gohan, que simplemete asintió y la "familía" se dispuso a marcharse, con Gohan aun cargando al bebe, no permitiría que el rey se acercara nuevamente al infante aun que tubiera que luchar con el.

En cuanto se fueron Bulma y ambos Vegeta se quedaron en un silenció algo incomodo para la mujer, padre e hijo se miraban fijamente antes de que Vegeta tomara su mano y la guíara hacía la puerta, marchandose de la habitación tambien y dejando solo al rey.

 **-¿Que haremos ahora? Dudo que Gohan-Kun quiera dejar al bebe cerca del rey-** Pregunto Bulma a Vegeta, el Saiyajin quedo en silenció por un momento antes de responder.

 **-No lo se, probablemente quiera llevarse al niño a la tierra con el-** Decía mientras aun miraba el pasillo, sin dejar de caminar

* * *

 **xX Con Gohan Xx**

Los cuatro Saiyajin caminaban por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un edificio hecho de piedra blanca, este no era tan lujoso como los del centro, aunque era algo esperado ya que se encontraba cerca del final de la ciudad. Gohan noto como Raditz miraba con añoranza ese lugar, algo que le dió curiosidad. Misma que fue saciada cuando Gine presento dicho lugar como su casa. Todos entraron y entonces Gine tomo a Broly y lo llevó a lo que debería haber sido la habitación de Kakarotto, luego de ello fue hacia otra habitación avisando que prepararía la comida para todos. Dejando a los tres guerreros solos en lo que sería la sala. No era muy lujosa que digamos, aunque estaba decorado con pieles de distintos seres e incluso un par de cabezas, algo que a Gine nunca le gusto pero igualmente estaban en las paredes. Ademas de algunos sillones y lo que parecía ser una nevera pequeña cerca de uno de ellos. La sala igualmente carecía de una parte de la pared para que los invitados puedan hablar con Gine mientras que ella cocinaba.

 **-Bien, Gohan, ¿Podrías explicarnos qué sucedió desde la destrucción de nuestro planeta?-** Hablo Bardock indicandole a su nieto que se siente, los tres tomaron asiento y Bardock abrió la "nevera" y sacó una bebida, les paso una a cada uno y los tres se pusieron a beber, Gohan no sabía bien que era lo que estaba bebiendo pero tenía un sabor agradable así que continuó bebiendo mientras contaba su historia.

Les contó lo que sabía del pasado de su padre, hasta su pelea con Piccolo durante el torneo de artes marciales, luego la llegada de Raditz, esa parte de la historia era interrumpida cada tanto ya que Raditz sentía ocasionalmente un ya conocido dolor de cabeza, al menos hasta que contó cómo murió junto a su padre, algo que a Bardock no le gusto mucho oír aunque entendía y aprobaba ello.

Luego procedió a contarles una versión resumida de lo que fue el viaje hacia Namek[El no les oculto sobre las esferas del dragón ya que Raditz lo sabía y era inútil tratar de esconder el secreto, aunque no les dijo la raza de Piccolo ni el planeta natal del Kami anterior] hasta que llegaron, después de eso procedió a contar los sucesos acontecidos en dicho planeta con respecto a Freezer, sorprendiendo a su abuelo y tío al saber que el hijo de Kakarotto, un terrícola y el príncipe Vegeta se enfrentaron a la armada del emperador[Aunque Vegeta hizo casi todo], luego contó sobre su enfrentamiento con Burdo de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, donde fue salvando por Vegeta y su posterior enfrentamiento con Recome hasta el momento que su padre llegó y los salvo a todos, el como golpeo al capitán Ginyu cuando este tomo el cuerpo de su padre y luego sobre la pelea contra Freezer. Todos estaban impresionados, no solo por enterarse de que el emperador tenía tanto poder y transformaciones, sino también por el hecho de que Gohan no había huido, algo totalmente aceptable considerando que era un niño que solo había comenzado a luchar hace poca mas de un año y se encontraba frente a uno de los seres más fuertes y temidos del universo. Gohan no tubo reparos en contar como el emperador los había golpeado sin piedad, ni como había empalado con su cuerno a su amigo, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando contó como su maestro fue prácticamente torturado por Freezer en su tercera transformación, hasta que tomo su forma final y apareció su padre, el no pudo contarles demasiado, solo lo que sucedió hasta que su padre se transformo en el legendario Super Saiyajin, luego el como el escapo y finalmente fue llevado a la tierra junto a todo ser viviente.

Cuando termino de contarles eso decidieron darse algo de tiempo para procesar todo mientras comían, fueron hacía otra habitación donde había una gran mesa repleta de distintos platillos, entonces se sentaron y Gohan se deleito con la exquisita comida de su abuela.

Una vez terminada la comida los cuatro fueron a la sala y Gohan les contó todo lo acontecido luego, la llegada de Trunks y erradicación total de Freezer y el rey Cold, la advertencia que les dio sobre los androides, los tres años que estuvo entrenando con su padre y Piccolo, la posterior lucha con el Dr. Maki Gero y el Anroide N° 19, la destrucción del segundo a manos de Vegeta y como Maki huyó con tal de despertar a N°17 y N°18, el como lo logro solo para que estos lo asesinaran sin piedad y la derrota total que sufrieron todos, la llegada de Cell y su entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo para volverse un Super Saiyajin y los juegos de Cell, luego les mostró su transformación de Super Saiyajin 2, para sorpresa de ellos, la derrota de Cell, el sacrificio de su padre y el hecho de que el se negara a revivir.

Finalmente les contó los sucesos que sucedieron hasta el momento, el torneo y la lucha contra Bojack y su leve pelea con Vegeta, su viaje al otro mundo[Lo que valió otro dolor de cabeza de Bardock, aunque no entendió sus recuerdos] y el como los termino de revivir.

Una vez terminado su relato Gohan se sentía algo mareado, veía borrosa la bebida en su mano, aunque ya se había tomado al menos doce de la misma[El pobre estaba borracho XD], el callo dormido en el sillón.

 **-A pasado por mucho-** Comento Gine sentándose cerca de Gohan y acariciando se cabello, sacandole una sonrisa al chico y a ella misma.

 **-Se a convertido en todo un guerrero, cuando lo conocí no era mas que un mocoso llorón-** Decía Raditz con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico de verdad había cambiado, no se parecía en nada al mocoso que el secuestro.

 **-Bueno, es tarde, vallamos a dormir-** Dijo Bardock tomando a Gine de la mano y guiándola hacía su habitación, en el camino la cola de Bardock se enrollo con la de Gine y ella sonrió, esa noche lo ultimo que haría sería dormir.

* * *

Bueno gente, lamento no haber subido un cap el viernes pasado pero como las notas ya se están cerrando tengo que cerciorarme de que aprobé todas mis materias, tratare de que esto no vuelva a pasar en el futuro aunque no puedo prometer nada.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, dejen algún comentario, ya sea alguna duda o sugerencia.

Hasta luego


	17. Chapter 17

**1/12/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciónes]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animatión y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Gracias :-)

 **Yami Zoro:** Claro que la continuare XD

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Regreso de los Caídos y Duelo**

Gohan se despertó en un lugar desconocido, no recordaba bien lo que sucedió en la noche pero sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, viendo a su alrededor noto que se encontraba en alguna habitación, iba a levantarse cuando escucho unos ronquidos algo familiares, eran parecidos a los de su padre durante su estadía en la habitación del tiempo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la derecha vio en el suelo a Raditz, una parte de el quería alejarse del Saiyajin pero logro controlarse y simplemente levantarse de la cama. Salió de la habitación y fue invadido por un aroma exquisito que lo guió hacia la cocina, donde Gine se encontraba cocinando con una gran sonrisa.

 **-B-Buenos días-** Saludo algo nervioso aun en la entrada de la cocina.

 **-Oh Gohan, buenos días, pasa al comedor, estaba por terminar la comida, toma asiento-** Le dijo con una sonrisa indicándole que se siente en una mesa de piedra donde Bardock se encontraba ya preparado con la armadura Saiyajin vestida.

Ambos cruzaron miradas e intercambiaron saludos antes de que se instale un silencio incómodo en la habitación, al menos hasta que llegaron Gine y Raditz con una gran cantidad de comida. Los cuatro procedieron a comer tranquilamente mientras Gohan realizaba algunas preguntas sobre su raza y Gine procediera a prometerle que lo llevarlo a conocer el planeta, algo que él aceptó instantáneamente.

* * *

 **xX En el Palacio del Rey Xx**

En un gran comedor con una larga mesa, de un material similar a oro blanco del que estaba hecho el trono, repleta de comida se encontraban Vegeta, su padre y Bulma, ambos Saiyajin se encontraban discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos hasta que Bulma decidió alzar la vos **-Se los dirá hoy verdad? Me parece que es lo mejor, además deberia** **cancelar cualquier misión de conquista pendiente, necesita que su gente digieran la información y también tiene que esperar a que Jaco llegue al planeta y le de la fecha de reunión con el rey espacial-** Dijo viendo al rey mientras que este la veía con esa mirada fría e indiferente, similar a la de Vegeta cuando llego a la tierra, solo que esta no le provocaba casi nada de miedo... casi.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor es cancelar las misiones, después de todo la mayoría de los planetas en el itinerario que revise ayer o estaban en manos de Freezer o fueron destruidos en los años que ustedes estuvieron muertos-** Agregó Vegeta dándole, inconscientemente, a su padre una mirada dura que lo hizo desviar la vista de la mujer para ver a su hijo seriemente.

 **-Supongo que es verdad. Lo mejor es notificar a mi gente lo ocurrido todos estos años y sobre el cambio que tendrá nuestro deber-** Aceptó el rey mientras veía a la nada, pensando cómo explicará todo lo ocurrido, entre ello la traición de Freezer y la destrucción del planeta.

 **-Eso esta bien, oye Vegeta, ¿Vamos a recorrer el planeta? Quisiera ver mas de él-** Decía Bulma viendo a Vegeta mientras que este simplemente siguió comiendo algo similar a un tentaculo, ella no queriá saber que era lo que comía pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, tenía buen sabor y eso era lo único importante. Vegeta dejo de comer y le dio una leve mirada antes de asentir, no era mala idea, él también quería recorrer su planeta, eso era algo que no solía hacer de niño por estar siempre entrenando en un afán de superar a su padre y a Freezer, meta que había cumplido hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos terminaron su comida antes de despedirse del rey y salir del comedor, dejando solo al Vegeta mayor y sus guardias que no lograban entender del todo a de que hablaban esos sujetos con el rey o que había pasado el día anterior pero lo desestimaron, al parecer su rey lo explicará todo luego. Mientras dicho rey seguirá en su silla meditando y considerando que palabras usar al dirigirse a su pueblo. Luego de un momento el sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Eso seria perfecto, solo debía esperar e ir a cancelar las próximas misiones.

* * *

 **xX Gohan Xx**

Gohan, Gine y Bardock se hallaban recorriendo la ciudad viendo los puestos mercantes de distintas razas alienígenas que residían en el planeta al ser los suyos destruidos. Ellos trabajan mayormente en el campo y sus condiciones de vida son horribles, algo que a Gohan no le gusto mucho pero nada podía hacer por ellos, el rey no lo escucharía y no creía que siquiera le importaran estas razas. Ellos siguieron viendo el lugar, deteniéndose de vez en cuando al ver Gine algo que le gustara o le llamara la atención, con Bardock comprando cada tanto alguna de dichas cosas, para total sorpresa de Gine ya que él no solía hacer en el pasado, tampoco la acompañaba con frecuencia y esta vez él insistió en ir, realmente estaba actuando de manera extraña desde que "despertaron".

 **-¡BARDOCK!-** Escucharon decir los tres y voltearon a ver, solo para que Bardock sea capturado en los brazos de cuatro Saiyajines que Gine conocía.

 **-¡Panppukin, Toma, Fasha, Toteppo!-** Dijo Gine antes de ir a abrazar a sus amigos. Ella había oído de Bardock sobre sus muertes y se había puesto realmente triste ya que algunos de ellos los conocían desde que eran niños y el enterarse de que murieron en un acto de traición la había consternado. El verlos aquí con su compañero la hacía muy feliz.

 **-Chicos-** Dijo en shock Bardock una vez se vió libre mientras que sus amigos le sonreirán. **-Me alegra que estén aquí-** Dijo abrazandolos también, todos estaban contentos de volverse a ver aunque ellos aún tenían dudas acerca de cómo pasó y el porque Bardock los abrasaba, el nunca había sido tan sentimental, aunque eso no importaba ahora.

 **-Bardock, ¿Que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es cuando nos atacaron los soldados de Dodoria-** Decía Toma[Es al que Bardock le quitó su banda] mirad a Bardock dudosamente, él había sido su amigo desde que eran niños, lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía ver que algo cambió en su amigo, su aura ahora irradiaba un poder y respeto que nunca antes había sentido o al menos no de esa manera.

 **-Se los explicaré todo más tarde, de momento quiero presentarles a mi nieto. El es Gohan, el hijo de Kakarotto-** Dijo Bardock sonriendo al ver el shock en el rostro de sus amigos, era una escena algo graciosa de ver. Gohan simplemente se inclinó un poco presentándose formalmente ante los Saiyajin que lo vieron algo dudosos pero decidieron hacer lo mismo.

 **-Soy Panppukin-** Comenzó un sujeto unos centímetros más alto que Gohan, era muy robusto pero de complexión fuerte, tenía un bigote pequeño, similar al de Nappa y una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

 **-Soy Toma mano derecha de Bardock-** Se presentó el amigo de Bardock, el que le había pedido explicaciones al verlo.

 **-Soy Toteppo un gusto-** Siguió un Saiyajin muy alto, tenía una cicatriz de tres marcas como de garras en la frente y era de complexión fuerte.

 **-Mi nombre es Fasha-** Finalizó la mujer del grupo viendo seriamente a Gohan, era difícil creer que Bardock tuviera un nieto, sobre todo de Kakarotto, quien recien habia nacido hace unos días, pero Bardock sonaba convencido de ello y el no era fácil de engañar, por lo que tendría que tomar en serio sus palabras por ahora.

Los siete Saiyajines siguieron caminando por la ciudad hasta que decidieron salir de la misma, Bardock los guió hasta un área algo alejada, era un buen lugar y tenía una gran vista de la ciudad. Entonces procedió a explicarles a sus amigos lo sucedido, la destrucción del planeta, la muerte de casi todos los Saiyajin y la posterior derrota de Freezer a manos de su hijo. Decir que estaban sorprendidos era quedarse cortos pero no cuestionaron mucho, decidieron guardarse sus preguntas para el final.

Luego de eso le tocó a Gohan explicar cómo fue que los revivió, guardando, nuevamente, el secreto de las esferas del dragon. Le había pedido a su... familia que no dijeran nada sobre las esferas del dragón a nadie pues eran demasiado poderosas como para tener a toda una raza buscandolas, sobretodo si esta raza eran los Saiyajin, guerreros que no se detendrán ante nada por cumplir sus metas.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora definitivamente estaban en shock, ese mocoso los había revivido, algo que realmente agradecen, pero no entendían cómo pudo hacerlo, ninguno de ellos era idiota, ellos sabían que les estaban ocultando el medio por el cual volvieron a la vida. Toma y Fasha podían entender la razón, si eran capaces de traer toda una raza a la vida entonces eran objetos demasiado poderosos como para regalar información de éllos. Mientras que Toteppo y Panppukin también entendían eso, pero ellos querían saber mas sobre como volvieron a la vida, o más precisamente, sobre los objetos que hayan utilizado para ello, debían ser muy poderosos para traerlos nuevamente a la vida, seguro que tendrían mucho valor aunque al ver la mirada seria que Bardock les daban decidieron dejarlo para otro momento.

 **-Esto es extraño, la idea de morir no me agrada mucho pero... supongo que es la verdad-** Decía Toma mirando entre su amigo y el joven frente a él, aun le costaba creer que ese niño haya sido el "salvador" de su gente pero si Bardock confirmaba ello entonces él no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de la palabra del niño.

 **-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, Gohan. Mira atentamente este lugar, aquí hace cerca de ciento cincuenta años se libró una lucha entre las fuerzas del rey Vegeta Primero y un grupo rebelde de Saiyajines, fue una lucha muy dura y este lugar fue donde los rebeldes fueron finalmente derrotados, ese hecho es muy antiguo y fue siendo olvidado por nuestra gente, degradando este lugar a un simple campo para combates entre Saiyajines, te traje aquí para poder ver que tan poderoso eres-** Decía Bardock viendo frente a el un páramo desolado, con una gran cantidad de cráteres y rocas por doquier.

Gohan vio levemente sorprendido a su abuelo, él intuía que en algún momento pediría luchar contra él, es algo que su padre hubiera pedido y el sabiá que no podía rehusarse, su padre y su maestro jamás dirían que no a un combate y él tampoco lo haría, por lo que asintió y ambos levitaron hasta un área medianamente llana del lugar, sin cráteres para estorbar y dándoles un terreno perfecto para su combate.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia un momento antes de que Toma decidiera aparecerse en medio de ambos.

 **-Bien, si van a luchar será de manera correcta, la lucha comenzará en cuanto de la señal y termina cuando uno de ustedes ya no pueda luchar o se rinda-** Explicó recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos guerreros antes de levitar unos metros y lanzar una rafaga de energiá en el lugar donde estaba parado, dando por iniciado el combate.

Bardock se apresuró y, aprovechando la pantalla de humo, se lanzo hacia su nieto con la intención de golpearlo en el torso, algo que no sucedió ya que al salir del humo el no encontró a Gohan, quien estaba sobre él a punto de darle una patada descendente el la cabeza, misma que el esquivo con un giro y contrarresto con otro golpe al cuerpo, que Gohan aprovecho y girando un poco más su cuerpo en el aire tomó con sus manos el brazo de Bardock y, utilizándolo de base dió un giro para conectar su talón en la sien izquierda del Saiyajin.

Bardock fue sacado de balance por ese golpe y no pudo evitar que Gohan lo golpeara fuertemente en el torso una vez llego al suelo, expulsándolo unos metros hacia atrás, retomando el equilibrio al girar en el aire y aterrizando de cuclillas para evitar una patada de su nieto, tomándolo de la pierna y azotando al joven contra el suelo con fuerza tres veces antes de que Gohan le dispare en el rostro una esfera de energía no muy poderosa, que si bien no le daño demasiado, causo que soltara su pierna para cubrir su rostro.

Una vez quito las manos de su rostro recibió en el mismo la rodilla de Gohan, quien usando el hombro de Bardock como apoyo dió un salto mientras cargaba un, no muy poderoso, **Kamehameha** , que Bardock esquivo al saltar hacia la derecha, acción que Gohan esperaba por lo que desapareció del cielo para aparecer unos metros detrás de Bardock con ambas manos en su frente **-MASENKOOO-** Exclamó mientras disparaba su técnica con mas poder del necesario.

Bardock al ver que no podiá esquivar dicha tecnica puso ambas manos frente suyo y trato de frenarla, el fue arrastrado por la fuerza de la tecnica hasta que, para total sorpresa de Gohan, comenzo a, inconcientemente, elevar su Ki a gran medida, lo suficiente para poder desviár el **Masenko** haciá el cielo.

Gohan se distrajo viendo como su técnica desaparecía en el cielo hasta que exploto, estaba por preguntarle a Bardock como hizo para controlar su Ki cuando sintió como su nariz era quebrada por la fuerza del golpe que había recibido del puño derecho de su abuelo, fue expulsado varios metros atrás hasta que Bardock apareció detrás de el y, con una patada ascendente, lo enviara al cielo, donde volvió a aparecer con ambas manos juntas y con ellas lo devolvió al suelo.

Gohan se paro con algo de dificultad viendo con una gran sorpresa, misma que compartía con los amigos de Bardock y con Gine, como Bardock le devolvía la mirada, con unos ojos color turquesa y rodeado de un aura dorada como su cabello.

 **-Que sucede? ¿Ya has terminado?-** Pregunto Bardock sin notar el cambió en su propio cuerpo al estar centrado totalmente en el combate.

 **-... No-** Respondió, sintiendo levemente Gohan antes de que su cabello y ojos tomaran los mismos tonos que los de su contrincante **-Este combate apenas comienza-** Exclamo con su cuerpo cubierto por el característico aura de un ssj.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de lanzarse hacia el otro con los puños extendidos.

* * *

Bueno gente, este fue el capitulo de la semana, quiero disculparme nuevamente por no poder subir el capitulo de la semana pasada, es que anduve con problemas en el CPU y tuve que rehacer el cap en un cyber. Igual ahora en las vacaciones tratare de subir los capítulos regularmente.

Como siempre los invito a dejar cualquier duda o sugerencia en los Review o con un PM. También espero que me digan que les pareció el capitulo, ya que eso me inspira a mejorar cada vez más como "escritor".


	18. Chapter 18

**8/12/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** La respuesta a tu pregunta solo la encontraras leyendo XD

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Combate y Verdad**

En el palacio, el rey Vegeta se encontraba mirando los planes de conquista que deberian haber sido completados hace casi cuarenta años, todos eran planetas fertiles que se hubieran vendido a un buen precio de no ser por el inutil de Freezer que decidio deshacerse de ellos. Destruyo los papeles con su energia y se dispuso a ir a caminar un poco para despejar su mente y planificar sus movimientos futuros. Coloco su rastreador y presiono un boton, queria comunicarse con el laboratorio para ver si ya habian terminado de arreglar las incubadoras. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni su hijo, el mocoso y la molesta mujer tenian rastreadores, era raro aunque no importante, tal vez simplemente no los estuvieran usando o se les rompieron, de todas maneras eso a él no le interesaba en lo mas minimo por lo que simplemente comenzo a caminar hasta que el escaner del rastreador comenzo a registrar dos niveles de pelea considerablemente altos, parecia que dos Saiyajines de clase alta tendrian un combate, no le interesaba mucho, por la distancia sabia que estaban en el campo de la "Gran Guerra" donde su antepasado lucho por mantener su dominio sobre el planeta, resultando ganador de la guerra mas no del combate.

El decidio seguir su camino hasta que los numeros llegaron a veintidos mil, siendo este el limite del rastreador y resultando en que este se destruya, ahora si estaba preocupado, no habia ningun Saiyajin que pudiera sobrepasar las veintidos mil unidades de poder ademas de el. Ahora dos misteriosos Saiyajines aparecian y, aparentemente, se atrevian a sobrepasar su poder, eso era algo que no podia pasar, debia ir y ver quienes eran dichos Saiyajin para saber si podria controlarlos o debia acabar con sus vidas. No importa el medio, el seguiria siendo el rey de los Saiyajin.

El tomo vuelo, viendo como varios Saiyajines habian tenido la misma idea que el y tambien noto la falta de rastreadores de la mayoria y que algunos de ellos mantenian el ojo izquierdo cerrado, seguramente sus rastreadores tambien explotaron. Al llegar vio como mas Saiyajines ya se encontraban en el lugar, entre ellos su hijo y la mujer que iba con el, vio al "centro" del campo de batalla donde, para sus sorpresa, se encontraban dos guerreros Saiyajin, uno de cabello negro y el otro de cabello y aura dorada, el primero era sin duda el mocoso que se atrevio a encararlo, el otro si bien se le hacia familiar no logro reconocerlo hasta que noto una cicatriz familiar en su rostro, ese era el Saiyajin con el que se encontro el dia anterior en la camara de incubación. No entendia como un guerrero de clase baja de repente se convertia en un super saiyajin.

Habia escuchado rumores de él, un Saiyajin de clase baja de nombre Bardock que tenia un poder equiparable al de un guerrero de clase media o uno de clase alta debil, podia entender que un guerrero evolucione por medio de combates a muerte y algo entrenamiento pues esa era la forma de aumentar el poder de pelea pero no lograba comprender como ese sujeto habia logrado algo que ningun guerrero desde la guerra habia logrado. No era posible que lo hubiera conseguido desde antes de la destrucción del planeta porque de ser asi lo sabria ya que Bardock hubiera alardeado de él, eso era algo que ningun Saiyajin podria evitar, ellos eran una raza de guerreros orgullosos que no dudaban en mostrar todo su poder, por lo que de haberlo conseguido seguramente se lo hubiera mostrado a los demas o hubiera usado dicho poder para coronarse como el nuevo rey, algo que el jamas permitiria.

El estaba apunto de interrumpir el combate cuando el mocoso sonrio y adopto la transformación de ssj tambien, en ese momento ambos desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer a medio camino chocando sus puños, generando una mini onda expansiva que movio algunas rocas pequeñas y levanto algo de tierra, esa velocidad fue dificil de seguir incluso para el pero pudo notar la sonrisa de ambos Saiyajines antes de desaparecer nuevamente y aparecer con Bardock tomando el rostro del pequeño mientras este sujetaba su brazo y enterraba su pie en el estomago del Saiyajin mayor, haciendo que este escupa algo de saliba y, en un descuido, lo suelte, cosa que aprovecho y cargo una esfera de energia en su mano derecha para expulsarla hacia el rostro de Bardock, aunque este desaparecio evitando la esfera y volvio a aparecer detras de el, listo para darle un golpe descendente con ambas manos juntas, aunque no conto con que el niño, Gohan si recordaba bien, se diera la vuelta a tiempo para sujetar sus manos y las sostuviera con firmeza para utilizarlas de soporte y golpearlo en el menton con su rodilla, antes de dar un giro en el aire y golpear el rostro del Saiyajin con su talon, provocando que este fuera expulsado hacia el suelo, aunque logro retomar el equilibrio en el aire y aterrizar de rodillas, esquivando por acto de reflejo a Gohan que habia aparecido detras de el con intención de golpearle fuertemente la cabeza con su puño.

Bardock freno unos metros frente a su nieto viendolo seriamente, aunque una pequeña sonrisa pudo notarse en su rostro **-Nada mal, veo que te estas tomando este combate en serio-** Comento el Saiyajin mientras que veia a Gohan sonreir levemente tambien.

 **-No hacerlo solo te haria enfadar-** Respondio con algo de burla en su voz a lo que el solto una leve risa.

 **-Jejejeje, si, tienes razon (Aunque puedo notar que no lo das todo)-** Respondio Bardock mientras interiormente estaba algo enojado, sabia que este no era todo el alcance de Gohan, sabia que no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas pues no habia llegado a la segunda fase del ssj, entonces el noto como Gohan veia cautelosamente a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando el mismo noto la gran cantidad de espectadores que tenian **-(Sera que no quiere mostrar todo su poder ante los demas Saiyajin? Que extraño, cualquier otro estaria regosijandoce de tener tal poder, aunque pensandolo bien ¿Como es posible que yo lo tenga?)-** Termino su dialogo interno mientras veia dudosamente su mano, no comprendia del todo "cuando" o "como" consiguio tal poder, si bien a su mente llegaron imagenes de alguien similar a Freezer y un niño alienigena inconciente no tenia idea de como se relacionaban dichas imagenes con su "nuevo" poder, tampoco es que hubiera podido pensar mucho en ello ya que estaba en medio de un combate, algo que recordo cuando su nieto conecto un uppercut que lo envio a los cielos nuevamente donde recupero tanto sus sentidos como el equilibrio y reacciono a tiempo para dar una voltereta y patear en el menton a Gohan, quien habia aparecido frente a el con tal de volver a golpearlo, dejandolo desorientado por un segundo que fue aprovechado por el para concentrar energia en su mano derecha y expulsar una potente rafaga de energia celeste que alejo a Gohan varios metros.

Por suerte el joven Saiyajin no sufrio muchos daños al alcanzar cubrirse de la tecnica, aunque sus ropas estaban algo dañadas el estaba relativamente ileso, aunque por estar viendo el estado de sus vestimentas se distrajo y no logro reaccionar cuando Bardock, apareciendo a su derecha, golpeo fuertemente en el estomago con su rodilla derecha, haciendo que Gohan perdiera aire y tuviera que sujetarse el estomago un momento **-No te distraigas-** Oyo decir a su abuelo, quien, cuando le dirijio la mirada, tenia ambas manos unidas, listas para darle un golpe descendente que lo envio al suelo, donde se estrello duramente.

Cuando volvio en si tubo que girar para evitar la rodilla de Bardock, quien se estrello en el suelo y al ver que esquivo su ataque le lanzo diversas esferas de energia que Gohan se vio obligado a esquivar dando un gran salto y realizando unas leves maniobras en el aire con tal de evadirlas o desviarlas, aunque evito hacer eso ultimo lo mas posible al haber varios espectadores que podrian ser heridos por las explosiones. Una vez toco el suelo él se impulso para llegar frente a Bardock, que habia dejado de disparar energia para poder cubrirse del derechazo que iba dirigido a su rostro, aunque no pudo evitar la esfera de energia que Gohan estrello en su estomago, causando que el sea arrastrado varios metros hasta chocar con una gran roca que lo detuvo. Bardock destruyó la roca elevando se Ki pero lo unico que llego a ver fue una potente rafaga de energia azul perteneciente al **Kamehameha** de Gohan, de la cual tubo que cubrirse colocando ambas manos enfrente suyo y generando un campo de energia para protegerse.

Una vez terminada la rafaga se vio como un jadeante Bardock se mantenia firme antes de dejar caer su barrera, estaba buscando a Gohan por los alrededores cuando sintio un extremo dolor en su espalda baja, acompañado de una molesta sensación de debilidad, resultante de perder toda su energia repentinamente, perdio su transformacion y callo al suelo viendo detras de él a Gohan, quien sostenia su cola con ambas manos mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Supongo que gane-** Decia mientras su sonrisa crecia un poco mas tornandose algo burlona, causando algo de molestia en Bardock pero aun asi el Saiyajin mayor no pudo evitar reirse de su situación.

 **-Jejeje, e-eso es trampa Go-Gohan-** Decia con algo de esfuerzo mientras comenzaba a levantarse lentamente.

 **-Puede que si pero el combate ya se estaba alargando demasiado para una simple practica, ademas hay demasiados espectadores como para poder luchar comodamente-** Explico mientras soltaba la cola de su abuelo, quien se sento en el suelo mientras sentia su poder regresar a la normalidad, la verdad detestaba que su cola sea su punto debil, debia encontrar la manera de arreglar eso luego.

 **-Supongo que tienes razon. Terminaremos nuestra pelea en otro momento-** Una vez dicho eso ambos partieron nuevamente con su grupo mientras otros Saiyajines se acercaban preguntando que era lo que habia pasado, aunque Gohan noto como Bardock hablaba tranquilamente con algunos de ellos mientras que a otros simplemente los ignoraba o les daba miradas duras, como si ellos le hubieran hecho algo malo.

Fue entonves que noto la presencia de Bulma y Vegeta, volteando la vista para verlos sonrio al ver que ambos se acercaban a ellos, aunque su sonrisa menguo un poco al ver la expresión cautelosa de Vegeta.

 **-Como es posible que te transformaras en ssj?-** Pregunto sin rodeos el principe viendo seriamente a Bardock, quien no pudo evitar tensarse al verlo, el chico era claramente mas poderoso que el rey y que él mismo, incluso con él siendo un ssj sus instintos le decian que el principe era mas fuerte que él, aunque no creia que fuera mas fuerte que Gohan, despues de todo su nieto fue el unico en llegar a la segunda fase del ssj hasta ahora, pero aun asi el saber que era mas fuerte que el no podia evitar emocionarlo, deseaba medirse contra el principe pero no creia que fuera realmente una buena idea ya que gane o pierda podria terminar muerto por ordenes de Vegeta, sea padre o hijo.

 **-Sinceramente no lo se mi señor, simplemente me transforme durante el combate y se sintio algo tan natural que no pude evitar seguir en esa forma-** Explico de la maner mas exacta y respetuosa posible, eso era la mas pura verdad pues el aun no entendia bien las imagenes en su mente por lo que luego deberia tomarse un descanso y organizar sus recuerdos para lograr entender que demonios paso con él.

 **-(Eso sinifica que ya debe dominar a la perfección el ssj ¿Como demonios lo consiguio?)-** Se preguntaba internamente Vegeta antes de simplemente asentir diciendo "Entiendo" y proceder a hablar con Gohan recriminando sus fallas y el hecho de haber bajado la guardia, algo que habia comenzado a hacer desde que entrenaban juntos, no era raro ya que entre sus entrenamientos y las charlas sobre el planeta Vegeta ellos habian desarrollado una leve relación similar a la de "Maestro y Alumno" que tenia con Piccolo, solo que Vegeta solia ser mas duro al castigar sus fallas y lo entrenaba sin misericordia o descanso alguno, solo parando para comer algo en un mini descanso que le daba en raras ocaciones o porque ya fuera hora de irse a su casa para almorzar.

Mientras que ellos hablaban no se daban cuenta de la mirada calculadora del Rey Vegeta, esa familia habia resultado ser problematica, tanto Bardock como su hijo y nieto habian conseguido convertirse en Super Saiyajines, algo que no se habia logrado conseguir en mas de mil años, y ademas el mocoso habia evitado el asesinato de una futura amenaza, misma que ahora podia ver en los brazos de un Saiyajin de pelo largo que habia estado junto a Bardock el dia anterior y que ahora le estaba entregando el bebe a la compañera de Bardock, al parecer a ninguno de los dos les parecia comoda la presencia del otro[Raditz y Broly]. Necesitaba respuestas, debia saber como habian logrado alcanzar la mitica transformación para asi poder conseguirla el mismo, una vez que la consiga pondria a todos esos insectos en su lugar.

Decidido a ello comenzo su marcha hacia el grupo de Saiyajines, al que se habia unido su hijo, una vergüenza, ¿El principe de los Saiyajin relacionandose con guerreros de clase baja?, Eso era algo que no podia, ni debia, ocurrir, su hijo estaba por encima de cualquier Saiyajin, sobretodo al ser el un ssj era, naturalmente, superior a cualquiera en ese patetico grupo y él, al ser su padre, era superior a su hijo por lo que seguramente conseguiria con facilidad el poder de un ssj.

 **-¡Bardock!-** Exclamo con fuerza y autoridad, consiguiendo que todos los Saiyajines presentes, a excepción de su hijo, Bardock y el nieto de este, se arrodillaran ante el e reconocimiento de su autoridad.

 **-Digame mi señor-** Dijo Bardock de manera humilde pero sin apartar nunca la mirada de los ojos del rey, enfadando a este ya que un saiyajin de clase baja se estaba atreviendo a devolverle la mirada

 **-Como es que tu, un soldado de clase baja, ah conseguido el poder del legendario super saiyajin?-** Pregunto con la mayor seriedad que pudo reunir mientras evitaba demostrar su furia interna

 **-No lo se mi rey, simplemente me transforme en el transcurso del combate y no soy consciente del "como" ni el "por que" fue que pude hacerlo-** Volvio a responder el Saiyajin como ya lo habia hecho a varios otros que le preguntaron lo mismo.

 **-Pues te sugiero que lo averigues y luego quiero un reporte de ello ¡¿esta claro?!-** Exclamo ya no controlando tanto su temperamento y haciendo que el de Bardock se eleve un poco, por alguna razon queria golpear a su rey, algo que antes ni siquiera se le habia pasado por la mente.

 **-Como el agua-** Dijo forzadamente mientras le daba al rey una mirada elada, carente de sentimientos, como cuando veia a los habitantes de los planetas que eran objetivos de conquista.

Una vez escuchada su respuesta el rey se preparo para irse cuando vio por un segundo a su hijo **-Es una deshonra que el principe Saiyajin pierda el tiempo con guerreros de clase baja-** Pronunció con algo de desprecio sorprendiendo levemente tanto a Vegeta como a Gohan y Bulma.

 **-Pues ese "Saiyajin de clase baja" es mas poderoso que usted oh Gran Rey Saiyajin-** Respondio irritada Bulma causando que el rey pierda levemente el control y este a punto de abofetearla pero siendo su mano detenida por el mismo Principe Vegeta, quien apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza la mano de su progenitor, esa acción sorprendio levemente a Bulma pues Vegeta nunca la habia defendido de ninguna manera y ahora no solo la defendio, sino que lo hizo de su propio padre, alguien al que ella sabia que tenia un profundo respeto pues Vegeta siempre se refirio a si mismo como "Principe" de los Saiyajins, siendo que su padre estaba muerto y podia simplemente nombrarse como el nuevo rey, ¿Quien lo detendria? No habia nadie que se pudiera oponer a ello, aun asi no lo hizo por respeto, eso fue algo que le dijo una de las pocas veces que fue realemte sincero con ella, fue una gran revelación pero tambien le hizo ver cuan cercanos se habian vuelto para que él le cuente algo tan intimo.

 **-Que crees que estas haciendo?-** Pregunto el rey mientras ocultaba el dolor que le estaba causando el apreton de su hijo.

 **-Eso deberia preguntarlo yo, vienes aqui y te pones a ti mismo en vergüenza padre, deberia volver al castillo, hablaremos luego-** La proclamación del Vegeta menor sorpendio a los Saiyajines presentes, ese no podia ser el hijo de su rey, era muy mayor, el principe Vegeta tenia alrededor de cinco años de edad [Segun wikipedia esa edad tiene en las pelis y/o ovas, personalmente yo le daba 7 años como con Goten] y ese hombre ya era mayor, era simplemente imposible que fuera su hijo pero tampoco podian negar el parecido de ambos, los mas ancianos sabian que el joven era la viva imagen del rey en su juventud ademas de tener ambos la mirada irritada que siempre identifico a su rey.

El rey solo guardo silenció y luego ordeno a todos los presentes que se dispersaran y se reunieran en una plaza que se hubicaba frente a un balcon desde el cual los reyes acostumbraban transmitir mensajes al pueblo. Eso tomo algo desprevenido a los presentes pero acataron la orden, incluso Gohan, Bardock y su grupo lo hicieron, yendo a la casa de Bardock con tal de curar sus heridas mientras preguntaban y felicitaban a ambos por el combate, sus preguntar radicaban mas en como obtener la mitica transformación pero ni Bardock ni Gohan respondian, uno por falta de información y el otro de confianza.

* * *

Asi paso el tiempo hasta que todos se reunieron en la plaza que les indico el rey, todos los Saiyajines del planeta estaban ahi, algunos sobre los edificios y otros simplemente se mantenian levitando al ser demasiados para ocupar comodamente la plaza. Al llegar Gohan fue informado por un soldado que debia ir con ellos, el rey exigia su precencia. Bardock y Gine querian ir con ellos pero fueron detenidos al decirles que el rey solo recibiria a Gohan por lo que, junto a Raditz y Broly, se quedaron esperando a ver que seria lo que el rey les comunicaria.

La siguiente hora fue algo que ningun Saiyajin olvidaria, pues su rey les comunico la traición de Freezer, asi como su posterior muerte a manos de un guerrero de clase baja convertido en un super Saiyajin. Luego procedio a presentar a Vegeta como su primogenito y a Gohan como el hijo del Super Saiyajin Son Goku, fue llamado asi a petición de Gohan, pues para su padre ese era su nombre. El rey tambien comento que ambos fueron los causantes de su resurrección, algo que los Saiyajines agradecieron a gritos, sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a Vegeta y una mas grande a Gohan. Luego les dijo que sin Freezer ellos debian buscar algo mas con que ganarse la vida pues quedaban pocos planetas con vida inteligente y ya casi no habia compradores interesados, ademas de que ellos habian resurgido de la nada y no podian ir a conquistar planetas como si nada hubiera pasado, algo que algunos Saiyajines no aceptaron, en su mayoria jovenes con ansias de destrucción, pero las ordenes del rey eran absolutas.

Una vez dicho todo el rey procedio a armar un banquete en honor de su hijo y el joven Gohan, al que se unieron tanto los Saiyajines como otras razas que vivian en el planeta. En ese momento Gohan fue capas de ver una parte de los Saiyajines que nunca antes vio, los vio sonriendo, hablando, bebiendo y pasandola bien con seres de otras razas, como si eso no fuera incorrecto, como si fuera algo normal. Entonces comprendio que su decición de ayudar a Vegeta no fue erronea. Estaba seguro que una de las mayores razones por las que eran tan amigables fue la limpieza que sus almas tuvieron durante tanto tiempo pero... aun asi sentia que esa no era la unica razon de ello, que los Saiyajin podian ser una raza mas amable, tendria fé en su raza.

* * *

Bueno gente este fue el capitulo nro 18 de "El camino del Guerrero". Espero que les alla gustado y que dejen algun comentario.

Este capitulo lo subo temprano al tener planes para despues. Eso es todo

Hasta luego


	19. Chapter 19

**15/12/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animatión y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Jajajajaja, no, el es aun muy joven e inexperto, yo diría mas que el sera un hermano mayor para Broly, puede que el infante lo tome como su figura paterna pero eso depende de la evolución de su relación, asi como de lo que suceda en la historia.

 **Ferunando:** No hay drama amigo. Entiendo eso de no tener tiempo para poder leer, a mi tambien me a pasado que deje un fic y cuando me di cuenta habían salido como quince capítulos que yo no logre leer hasta ahora. Me alegra saber que aun te gusta mi historia.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

 **Sobretodo a Victor0606 del que recibo un comentario por capitulo. Gracias :-D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Vuelta a Casa**

 **7 Días** **Después**

Pasó una semana desde que el Rey le comunicó a los Saiyajins todo lo sucedido, algunos lograron digerir la información rápido y siguieron sus vidas, decidiendo aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad, a otros les costó un poco más el asimilar todo pero luego de unos días ya lo consiguieron. Gohan había visto a muchos Saiyajins acercarse a su abuelo pidiéndole disculpas que el simplemente ignoraba o los alejaba con una mirada dura. Le había preguntado a Bardock sobre eso y él le contó cómo esos mismos Saiyajins le dieron la espalda cuando el mas los necesito, algo que no perdonaría tan fácilmente. Ellos habían tenido unos combates de práctica con tal de que Bardock se acostumbrara al ssj, había costado pero Bardock había entendido el truco para transformarse rápidamente y, desde entonces, tuvieron peleas amistosas para que se acostumbrara a mantenerlo y pudiera sacar todo el poder de la transformación[SSJ Full Power].

También había pasado tiempo con Raditz, Gine y el pequeño Broly, se había dado cuenta que Broly no se sentía seguro cerca de otros Saiyajines a excepción de el y su abuela, ni siquiera con Raditz o Bardock parecía cómodo y menos con Vegeta cerca, Bulma le había dicho que podría ser obra de un trauma producido por el rey, el simplemente se dedicó a jugar con el infante cuando tenía oportunidad y de ayudar a su abuela junto con Raditz, quien era muy pegado a Gine, según él quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aunque Gine no se quejaría, le gustaba tener cerca a su hijo y que le cuente qué fue de su vida, también le gustaba tener a Broly pues ella no había podido estar con Kakarotto y podría criar a Broly en lugar de su hijo, si bien sabía que no era lo mismo, Kakarotto ya era un hombre mayor, un hombre que había muerto, la noticia la desconcertó pero el saber que decidió seguir en el otro mundo solo para entrenar la molesto mucho, no podía creer que su hijo abandonara a su familia por entrenar, típica actitud del hombre Saiyajin.

Gohan se vió en ocasiones con el rey Vegeta, siempre habían silencios tensos entre ellos, uno por no saber como relacionarse con el rey y el otro por tener cierta aversión hacía el mestizo, al no ser un Saiyajin de sangre pura lo consideraba inferior pero ese mocoso era muchas veces mas poderoso que el y eso lo enfurecía. Por suerte para ambos ellos no se reunían regularmente ya que las pocas ocasiones que eso sucedía era porque Gohan buscaba a Bulma o a Vegeta por "X" motivo.

Esa mañana Gohan estaba mas ansioso que de costumbre pues pronto sería hora de que los tres regresaran a la tierra, cuatro contando al pequeño Broly, a quien no deseaba dejar en el planeta, no cuando el rey Vegeta podía intentar cualquier cosa con tal de eliminarlo, poniendo a su familia en peligro. Ellos debían regresar a la tierra pues contando el transcurso del viaje llegarían unos días antes del nacimiento de su hermanito, algo que el no podía ni quería perderse.

Se sorprendió cuando supo que Vegeta iría con ellos pero él no le dio razón alguna para volver. Prefirió no preguntar, sería inútil pues no obtendría respuesta alguna del Príncipe Saiyajin, por lo que se conformo con saber que llegarían en poco tiempo a casa.

Desayuno con su familia mientras charlaban amenamente, Gine y Bardock tenían pensado ir luego para conocer a su otro nieto y a la esposa, como les había dicho Gohan que se referían a algunas compañeras en la tierra, de su hijo, ademas de los amigos que había hecho Kakarotto, o Goku, como lo conocían en la tierra. Ellos eran más unidos el uno con el otro que en el pasado, para sorpresa y felicidad de Gine, pues ahora Bardock no era tan cerrado en sus sentimientos y le expresaba afecto mas abiertamente, desde un simple beso a un abraso al despertarse, incluso entrelazan sus colas y manos mientras caminaban, algo que casi nunca sucedía al ser muestras de afecto muy embarazosas para él en el pasado.

Eso si bien extrañaba a Gohan también lo hacía feliz, pues le agradaba ver a su familia unida, viendo que otras parejas apenas mostraban afecto una con la otra y, en la mayoría de los casos, ni siquiera se quedaban juntos luego de procrear para cuidar del niño, siendo solo uno de los dos, por lo general el mas débil, el que lo cuidaría hasta que creciera lo suficiente para valerse por si mismo.

En la tarde se encontró con Bulma para dar una última vuelta al planeta antes de partir, después de todo este sería el último día en él y querían dar una última vuelta por el planeta natal de los Saiyajin. Ellos recorrieron el mercado y otros sectores de la ciudad, habían recorrido todo el planeta pero esta ciudad era la más grande, desarrollada y, en opinión de Bulma, hermosa de él por lo que querían pasear por ella una última vez antes de partir. Recorrieron la ciudad y se divirtieron, para sorpresa de ambos se encontraron con Vegeta quien había estado ocupado hasta el momento, al cabo de unos minutos Gohan se dió cuenta de que él estaba de mas en el lugar, por lo que se separó discretamente de ellos y fue a explorar por su cuenta.

En el camino se encontró con Toma y Fasha, quienes se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante de Lett, ellos lo invitaron a él a acompañarlos, algo que estaba por negar al pensar que ellos estaban en una cita o algo asi pero fue traicionado por su estómago y tuvo que aceptar su oferta. Los tres comieron amenamente mientras contaban historias de sus pasadas experiencias. Gohan si bien contó algunas de sus aventuras, la llegada de Raditz, Vegeta y Nappa, a quien había visto hace unos días y estuvo a punto de atacarlo de no ser por la rápida intervención de su abuelo, quien, al parecer, conocía al guerrero, si el ambiente tenso entre ambos y la molestia pura en los ojos de Nappa y la frialdad en los de su abuelo fuera suficiente prueba de ello. Bardock había detenido al gran Saiyajin con relativa facilidad, algo que molestó a Nappa pues en su mente Bardock no era más que basura al ser un soldado de clase baja y que él fuera capas de detenerlo lo enfurecía enormemente. Gohan les contó acerca de dichos combates pero decidió no contar mucho del viaje a Namek y menos de las esferas del dragón, de las que no reveló siquiera el nombre ni su utilidad.

Una vez terminada la comida los tres partieron del lugar, siguieron conversando mientras caminaban con Gohan preguntando algunas cosas sobre los Saiyajin o sobre sus abuelos y Toma preguntando sobre la vida en la tierra, al parecer le agradaba la idea de un planeta hermoso con guerreros respetables y un gran ecosistema, además el enterarse de la poca gravedad que había le hacía pensar en cuán rápido sería alli. El siempre fue un Saiyajin relativamente tranquilo, incluso siendo casi tan fuerte como Bardock el nunca desafió su autoridad pues no le interesaba ser un líder, no con Bardock frente a él, ellos eran parecidos, ambos amaban el combate pero no eran simples bestias que vivían por él, ellos eran más listos que otros Saiyajines y mucho más tranquilo que la mayoría de ellos. A Toma también le gustaba la paz, amaba los combates es cierto, pero él también era capaz de disfrutar la paz, relajarse un tiempo sin tener que ir a conquistar un planeta era algo bueno para él y el enterarse que hay un planeta que le daría no solo combates interesantes sino también la paz que él quería llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Fasha en cambió preguntaba más acerca de los combates que tuvieron, ella era un poco mas salvaje que sus dos amigos, aun siendo la tercera más lista y poderosa del grupo ella si ambicionaba escalar puestos, aunque ella se había jurado que no subiría de posición en cuanto la clase baja y media hasta que lograra derrotar a Bardock y a Toma, esa era una meta que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando su escuadrón se formó ellos rápidamente demostraron su superioridad en cuanto a los demás, siendo no solo mas poderosos que ellos, sino que también más inteligentes y ademas de ello ambos tenían ese aire de líder por lo cual ella y sus otros dos compañeros aceptaban sus ordenes sin dudar.

Élla se había interesado en ambos y había intentado cortejar a Bardock pero él siempre pareció estar interesado en Gine, quien era una miembro de su escuadrón en ese tiempo, algo que ella no entendía, ella era mucho mas poderosa que Gine, se lo había demostrado a todos el primer dia, cuando venció no sólo a Gine, sino también a sus otros dos compañeros frente a Bardock y Toma, entonces no lograba comprender porque su capitán se había fijado en Gine y no en ella, pero al ver que el "sentimiento" era mutuo decidió no hacer nada pues ella y Gine eran amigas y verla tan feliz le gustaba. Por un tiempo intentó cortejar a Toma pero él parecía no interesarse en ella en ese sentido, algo que la frustraba pero no había nada que hacer, solo debía encontrar a alguien fuerte para poder "divertirse"

Ellos conversaron un poco más hasta llegar a un área de entrenamiento donde ambos pidieron un combate contra Gohan, él estaba un poco sorprendido pero acepto y debía aceptar que ellos dos eran buenos oponentes si bien su poder no era algo muy sorprendente al estar un poco por debajo de Nappa en el caso de Toma y con Fasha quedándose no muy atrás de él, su experiencia y trabajo en equipo le dieron problemas a Gohan, no llegando al punto de transformarse en ssj pero si lo suficiente para darle una lucha entretenida, de la cual él salió victorioso.

Llegada la noche el de despidió de ambos y volvió al hogar de su familia, se acostó luego de almorzar y jugar con Broly, debía levantarse temprano por lo que se durmió rápido.

Al día siguiente Gohan, con Broly dormido en sus brazos, Bulma, Vegeta y la familias de ambos Saiyajins, además de algunos otros Saiyajins que se levantaron temprano para despedir a sus "salvadores" se encontraban en una estación de despegue admirando una enorme nave esférica con una inscripción que los Saiyajins no lograban comprender[La nave de Capsule Corp]. Tanto el rey como sus científicos se habían interesado mucho en la nave, el rey mas que nada se interesó en la máquina de gravedad que su hijo le mostró, sería bueno tener esas cosas para el entrenamiento de sus tropas. El, luego de verlas, le había exigido a Bulma que construyera lo mismo para él, algo a lo que ella sorprendentemente se negó, a ella no le agradaba mucho su "suegro" por lo que decidió dejarle claro algo, él no era su jefe por lo que no obtendría de ella nada sin darle su debido pago, en resumen, ella le ofreció un contrato entre Capsule Corp. y el imperio Saiyajin, donde ella se encargaría de proveer la "mercancía"[Naves, armaduras, armas, etc] a cambio de un pago monetario o de información para futuros proyectos. Trato que si bien le molesto bastante al rey Vegeta, al final, terminó aceptando.

Bulma en este momento se encontraba con Gohan y su familia, además del escuadrón de Bardock que se había presentado para despedir al nieto de su amigo. Gine se encontraba despidiendo a sus "bebés" como les decía para molestia de Gohan, quien refutaba que no era un bebé pero eso a Gine le daba igual y siempre lo abrazaba diciendo que él era su otro bebé y que eso no cambiaría, por suerte nunca lo había dicho en público, excepto ahora con los compañeros de su abuelo que lo miraban divertidos, aguantando las risas por el apodo, incluso el propio Bardock estaba evitando reírse para no avergonzar más a su nieto.

Ambos Vegetas se mantenían alejados de los demás con Nappa cerca de ellos, se encontraban discutiendo de temas relacionados con el futuro de su planeta, Jaco, el patrullero galactico, había hecho una llamada el día anterior, él llegaría en unos meses al no tener una nave tan rápida y estar en un planeta MUY alejado del suyo, el rey le dio a su hijo la fecha estimada para que Vegeta se las pueda arreglar y volver, aunque sabía que posiblemente el mocoso y la molesta mujer también volverían, no podía evitarse, pues la idea de unirse a esos patéticos patrulleros fue de ellos, ellos debían hacerse cargo de sus decisiones.

Una vez terminaron las despedidas los... cuatro abordaron la nave, Gohan llevó a Broly a la habitación de ellos, era algo simple, una cama mediana, una incubadora para Broly, una ventana hecha con el mismo material que el de las naves Saiyajin, excepto porque esta era transparente por lo que él podría ver el vasto universo, una estantería con varios libros, entre ellos un "Diccionario" para que pueda entender la escritura Saiyajin, el lenguaje hablado era una cosa pero la escritura era totalmente diferente a la de su planeta, al parecer el "Japonés" era un idioma que podían encontrar en varios sectores y planetas del universo pero era una lengua "general", por lo que los distintos planetas tenían más de un idioma y también variaciones en la escritura[Sino no se como puede ser que todas las razas hablen el mismo idioma :v, enserio, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, los Namek, Freezer, King Cold, Babidi, Bills, Wiss, etc, ¿Acaso todos ellos hablaban Japonés?:-|] El dejo a Broly en la incubadora para que duerma y fue hacía su cama, tomo un libro y comenzó a leer con tal de matar el tiempo hasta que fuera hora de preparar la cena pues era el único en la nave que realmente tenía experiencia cocinando, y en grandes cantidades.

Aunque él no sabía los cambios que traerán sus decisiones al universo.

* * *

 **xX Ubicación desconocida Xx**

 **-¡Es imposible!-** Exclamó una figura oscura golpeando una mesa mientras que frente a él se encontraba otra figura de menor tamaño que temblaba al ver la ira de su señor.

 **-Le-Le digo la verdad señor, según los escáneres el planeta Vegeta fue reconstruido y los Saiyajines volvieron a la vida-** Explicó la pequeña figura aun temblando y, accidentalmente, tirando unos papeles con la información del planeta, y en las cuales se ve una foto sin color de una gran nave con la inscripción extraña, era mas grande que las de los Saiyajin pero no era como las naves de los Demonios del Frio[La raza de Freezer], dicha nave llamó la atención de la figura mayor.

 **-Que es eso?-** Preguntó al tiempo que dicha imagen flotaba hasta llegar a su mano.

 **-E-Eso mi señor es una nave que abandonó el planeta hace algunas horas, su rumbo es desconocido pero por la trayectoria creemos que va hacia algún lugar de la galaxia del norte-** Dijo una vez terminó de recoger sus papeles.

 **-La galaxia del Norte? Que extraño, por los datos que tengo de ella, los planetas de ese lugar no están lo suficientemente evolucionados para poder crear una nave con la capacidad de adentrarse tanto en el espacio-** Decía la sombría figura mientras seguía viendo la foto **-Quiero que envíes un equipo al planeta Vegeta, debemos reunir información-** Ordeno mientras que la pequeña figura parecía temblar aun mas.

 **-Mi-Mi señor, n-no pensara e-en enviar a los guerreros fan-fan-fant-t/No-** Dijo la gran figura cortando el molesto tartamudeo de la pequeña figura.

 **-Carecemos de información suficiente para un ataque directo, además de que mis guerreros aún son imperfectos, necesito conseguir guerreros mas poderosos antes de atacar... mmm, si no recuerdo mal, los Saiyajin tenían una transformación donde perdían el control ¿No es así?-** Explicó antes de preguntar mientras se acercaba a una ventana donde la luz de una luna roja lo comenzaba a alumbrar y a mostrar una esfera negra sobre la que parecía estar sentado.

 **-Si señor, esa transformación era conocida como Ozaru, los Saiyajins que la sufrían solían perder la razón y convertirse en simples bestias de destrucción, aunque algunos eran capaces de controlarse durante ella. Esta transformación era ocasionada por unas ondas especiales que recibían de la luna llena y absorbían por medio de sus ojos y hacían reaccionar su cola para que su cuerpo produzca un compuesto desconocido que activa la transformación, al parecer tener cola es un requisito fundamental para dicha transformación pues se ha visto que los Saiyajines que pierden su cola también pierden la capacidad de transformarse. Estimamos que dicha transformación aumenta alrededor de diez veces el poder de pelea del Saiyajin-** Leía la pequeña figura antes de tomar algo de aire, había sido capaz de darle un reporte detallado a su señor sin trabarse ni tartamudear, eso era un gran logro para él. Al menos hasta que su cabeza explotó y de el salio un humo morado que fue absorbido por la esfera.

 **-Así que Ozarus eh?-** Dijo fríamente mientras que se dejaba cubrir por el resplandor carmesí de la luna mostrando a un anciano sin cabello en parte del centro de su cabeza pero abundante tanto en los costados de la misma y una gran barba, en los lugares de su cráneo que no poseía cabello tenía unas extrañas protuberancias semicirculares con extraños y pequeños fragmentos de un material similar a cristal rojo de forma triangular y unas grandes venas que eran visibles a simple vista. Sus ojos carecían de iris o pupilas algunas, siendo solo dos orbes blanco[Derecho] y rojo[Izquierdo]. Vestía una armadura de pronunciadas hombreras verdes, mismo color que su pantalón, la parte del tórax era de color blanco con una jema roja en la parte superior del centro, cerca del comienzo de las hombreras, también poseía una piel morada que, a causa de la luz que lo cubría, parecía ser verde marina **-Eso puede funcionar, si. Los Saiyajin alfin conocerán la venganza de los Tsufurujins. ¡Jajajajajaja...-** Exclamó con una voz sin emociones antes de reírse fríamente.

Las ruedas del destina habían comenzado a rodar y un enemigo que nunca los habría tomado en cuenta ahora comenzaba a maquinar sus planes.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo semanal y, como pueden ver, la nueva "saga" comenzará en breve. Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y dejen algun review.

 **¿Quien es la misteriosa figura?**

 **¿Que planea?**

 **¿Para qué necesita los Ozarus?**

 **¿Broly será bueno o solo un demente?**

 **Averiguenlo en la nueva Saga llamada: "El Odio de Una Raza Extinta"**

Hasta luego.

Dejen reviews ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**22/12/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animatión y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando:** Mínimamente para el fin de dbz, despues vere si esta historia sigue con Super.

 **Victor0606:** No creo, no tuvieron un buen comienzo y no creo que eso cambie pronto.  
Si, ya apareció.  
Había pero Gohan siempre estuvo acompañado por lo que nunca pudo seguir sus instintos y hormonas :-/.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

 **ATENCIÓN** **:** Debo decir que cuando Gohan se fue de la tierra Chi-Chi tenía poco mas de 6 meses de embarazo y como no se sabe siquiera dónde estaba yo estimo que sería un mes de viaje en la nave de Bulma.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **20: Reuniones e I** **ncógnitas**

 **xX 3 Meses** **Después Xx**

Han transcurrido dos meses desde que Gohan, Broly, Bulma y Vegeta volvieran del planeta Vegeta, Goten había nacido y Gohan le contó a su madre lo sucedido en el planeta, incluido el intento de asesinato por parte del rey a Broly, algo que a su madre le horrorizó y por lo que permitió que el pequeño Saiyajin se quede con ellos, después de todo, a diferencia de con Gohan, ahora Chi-Chi tendría a alguien que le ayude a cuidar de los bebés en lugar de tratar de escaparse con tal de entrenar[Goku]. Gohan no le contó a su madre acerca de su lucha con su abuelo ya que sabía que no le gustaría oírlo. También había vuelto a entrenar con Zangya y durante uno de sus combates ocurrió algo asombroso.

* * *

 **xX Flashback: Hace 5 Días Xx**

El Saiyajin y la Hera se encontraban en el cielo viéndose fijamente mientras respiraban entrecortadamente, evidencia de un cansancio que se debía al presunto combate que tuvieron, si es que los grandes cráteres en el suelo y las leves heridas que ambos presentaban en sus cuerpos daban fe de ello. Ellos tomaron aire antes de que Zangya intentará atrapar a Gohan con sus hilos telequinéticos, Gohan los evito descendiendo rápidamente, al tocar el suelo el dió una voltereta hacia atrás pasando sobre una Zangya que había aparecido detrás de él intentando desequilibrar pateandole detrás de sus rodillas, al ver que lo esquivo ella, apoyándose en su mano derecha para dar un giro en el suelo, disparó una esfera de energía que Gohan contrarresto disparando una esfera propia, la colisión de ambas esferas provocó una cortina de humo que Gohan atravesó y golpeo fuertemente a Zangya en el rostro, causando que ella sea despedida hacia atrás y se colisione con una pequeña montaña y sea enterrada en ella.

Gohan aprovechó ese momento de paz para tomar aire y ver a su alrededor, recordaba ese lugar, fue el mismo en el que él, Krilin y los otros amigos de su padre lucharon contra Nappa, fue una lucha dura pero salieron "victoriosos", aunque Nappa fue eliminado a traición por Vegeta y la mayoría de los amigos de su padre fueron asesinados, incluyendo a Piccolo. Volvió en si cuando las rocas que cubrían a Zangya salieron despedidas hacia él gracias a las habilidades telequinéticas de la Hera. Gohan sonrió y las esquivo fácilmente, inconsciente de que todas las rocas se unían a su espalda generando una mucho más grande, o al menos eso fue lo que parecía hasta que Gohan dió un giro y disparo una rafaga de Ki hacía la gran roca, causando que esta se destruya y disperse, aunque no contó con que todos los fragmentos saldrían disparados hacia él. Gohan creo una barrera circular a su alrededor que destruía completamente los fragmentos de roca en cuanto estos lo tocaban, cuando todas las rocas fueron destruidos Gohan desactivo su barrera pero fue sorprendido cuando Zangya apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó en la espalda con mucha fuerza, Gohan volvió en si en un segundo y trato de golpearla con su codo pero ella desapareció de repente y reaparecio enfrente de él con ambas manos frente a ella y energía acumulada, disparó sin piedad y Gohan fue empujado hacía el suelo donde la rafaga exploto envolviendo al Saiyajin en la explosión.

Una vez el humo de la explosión se disperso se vio a Gohan transformado en SSj con ambos brazos cruzados en "X" frente a él, su gi negro había sido dañado al punto de que ya no poseía vestimenta en el lado derecho de su torso. Gohan vió sorprendido a Zangya, su piel ya no era azul, sino que era de un tono verdoso, su pelo se volvió escarlata y sus músculos crecieron levemente, mostraba poder pero no comprometía su belleza... Y él no sabía de donde salió dicho pensamiento.

 **-Sorprendente-** Dijo Gohan, estaba por felicitarla cuando ella apareció de repente frente a él e intentó darle un poderoso puñetazo que el sujeto con su mano derecha, ella volvió a intentarlo con su otra mano pero también fue detenida **-Oye Zangya ¡Cálmate!-** Exclamó antes de verla a sus ojos, estaban vacíos, no poseían ese brillo que tenía usualmente. Gohan tardó unos segundos solamente en entender qué sucedía, ella no era consciente de lo que hacía, no controlaba su cuerpo sino que este se movía por su cuenta con tal de ganar el combate, utilizando un poder que ella no había tenido cuando el se fue o incluso que recién había adquirido con tal de seguir combatiendo.

Ambos forcejearon unos segundos man antes de separarse e ir a intercambiar golpes, Gohan quería terminar rápidamente con el combate al no saber cuánto podría durar su amiga así pero Zangya no se lo dejaba fácil, era mucho más poderosa que hace un momento y él ya estaba algo cansado pues él había estado entrenando duramente antes de que ella le pidiera combatir, por lo que tenía que tomarse un poco mas serio este combate.

Dandole una patada en la mejilla derecha que la hizo arrastrarse un poco por el suelo Gohan paso a la siguiente fase del SSj y apareció detrás de ella, sujetando sus manos para inmovilizarla y finalmente golpearle en la nuca para que perdiera la conciencia.

Zangya regreso a la normalidad enseguida y Gohan se la llevo a su casa para tratar las heridas de ambos, por suerte su madre estaría en la ciudad con Bulma para comprar cosas para Goten y Broly, quienes estaban jugando con el pequeño Trunks en la casa de Bulma, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien le gritara en cuanto llegara a casa herido.

* * *

 **xX Flashback End Xx**

Después de eso él y Zangya habían comenzado a entrenar con tal de que ella pudiera controlar correctamente su transformación, había avanzado satisfactoriamente pues ella era capaz de transformarse a voluntad y sin perder el sentido como la primera vez pero ella debía trabajar tanto en el tiempo que duraba transformada como en el control de su poder al transformarse pues todas sus cualidades se amplifican, fuerza, velocidad, su control y cantidad de Ki, incluso se amplificaban sus habilidades telequinéticas, lo que la hacía una oponente formidable si se lo preguntaban, su nivel transformada era cercano al de Piccolo al máximo y eso era algo formidable a decir verdad. También habían trabajado en su relación con los demás, por suerte ella había logrado llevarse bien con Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Dende, Mr. Popo y Bulma. Krillin y Yamcha eran un poco mas cautelosos con ella pues ambos habían sido derrotados fácilmente por la Hera, en cuanto a Vegeta, él era... Vegeta por lo que no podía esperar que ellos logren llevarse muy bien tan rápido, incluso ellos no se llevaban muy bien con el Saiyajin y eso que lo conocían desde hace algunos años.

Aun recordaba el día anterior cuando, hablando con ella, respondió una incógnita que no sabía que tenía. Aunque luego se volvió algo incómodo.

* * *

 **xX Flashback: 1 Día Xx**

Gohan y Zangya se encontraban sentados en la cima una pequeña montaña viendo el pacifico paisaje del monte Paoz, habían ido a entrenar en ese lugar y ahora estaban tomando un pequeño descanso antes de volver al hogar de Gohan.

Gohan se había recostado en el suelo y se quedo viendo las nubes un momento recordando el día en el que conoció a la Hera.

 **-Zangya-** Llamo.

 **-Dime-** Respondió la Hera aun viendo el hermoso paisaje.

 **-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** Dijo el joven Saiyajin aun mirando las nubes.

 **-Ya lo estas haciendo-** Respondió con algo de gracia causando que Gohan suelte una leve risa.

 **-Jejeje no, enserio-** Decía mientras se sentaba junto a la Hera mirándola con algo de seriedad.

 **-Preguntame-** Respondió aun sin ver al Saiyajin.

 **-Cuando nos conocimos ¿Porque me Salvaste?-** Al oírlo la Hera volteo a ver al Saiyajin algo sorprendida, no había esperado una pregunta como esa. Se quedo mirándolo un segundo mas antes de regresar su vista al paisaje frente a ellos.

 **-Me recordaste a alguien-** Respondió la Hera, causando que el Saiyajin la mire fijamente.

 **-Te recordé a alguien? Quien?-** Repitió esperando que la Hera continuara

 **-...-** Zangya no dijo nada solo miro al frente antes de chocar su mirada con la de Gohan.

 **-...-** El Saiyajin tampoco hizo comentario alguno solo quedó mirando los ojos azules de la mujer frente a él.

 **-A mi hermano, él, Bojack, Bujin, Gokua, Bido, yo y muchos otros fuimos sujetos de prueba en un experimento para aumentar nuestro poder, eran tiempos de guerra y cualquiera con habilidades especiales era reclutado para la "causa". Mi hermano era un gran guerrero, el mejor de todos, era un líder para la mayoría de nosotros. Bojack también lo era pero ambos eran... diferentes, Bojack era mucho mas agresivo, arrogante y ciertamente era más débil que mi hermano pero...-** Ella frenó un momento y Gohan pudo ver el dolor en su mirada **-Un día él provocó en nuestro planeta un golpe de estado, mi hermano era el único que lo superaba en poder, pero Bojack de alguna manera se había hecho mucho mas poderoso, adoptando esa transformación fruto de su entrenamientos y las pruebas realizadas en nosotros . Tenía miedo por la vida de mi hermano así que le pedí, le rogué, que no fuera a combatir, que escapara con migo pero... Lo único que hizo fue mirarme y me dijo "Ganaremos, no importa que, nosotros ganaremos"-** Al escuchar eso Gohan no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, pero aun así Zangya continuó relatando **-Mi hermano fue a luchar y fue herido mortalmente, yo lo había seguido asi que no pude evitar ir a su lado y tratar de curarlo. No se como pero Bojack sabía acerca de mis habilidades de curación así que me hizo una promesa: Él perdonaría la vida de mi hermano si yo me unía a su grupo. El dijo que mis habilidades le podrían resultar** **útiles...-** Una vez dicho eso ella quedo callada, se veía el dolor que estos recuerdos le traían en forma de lágrimas a las que se le negaban salir y Gohan no quizo saber mas por lo que, cuando ella parecía lista para continuar, él le puso su mano en el hombro con tal de llamar su atención y le dijo.

 **-Esta bien Zangya, no debes continuar si no quieres, lamento hacerte recordar algo tan triste-** Zangya lo vió a los ojos un momento antes de sonreír y, para sorpresa de Gohan, colocar su cabeza en el hombro del Saiyajin.

 **-Gracias Gohan, por darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir-** Decía la Hera cerrando los ojos.

Gohan se quedo paralizado un momento antes de sonreír y colocar su mano en el hombro de la mujer **-Denada-** Dijo viendo el hermoso paisaje frente a él.

 **xX Más** **tarde. Mismo sitió Xx**

Despertando lentamente pero aún con los ojos cerrados Zangya no sabía donde estaba, recordaba estar entrenando con Gohan antes de que ambos fueran al monte Paoz, pero ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente y la verdad le daba pereza levantarse, sobretodo teniendo una almohada tan cálida y... Dura? Desde cuando ella tenía una almohada dura? Además, las almohadas terrestres no hacen ruido entonces, ¿Qué es ese sonido tan relajante que la invita a dormir de nuevo? Perezosamente abrió los ojos, una vez lo hizo tuvo que resistir el impulso de saltar, lo que ella creía que era una almohada era en realidad el pecho de un ya conocido Saiyajin de casi 13 años que dormía plácidamente mientras ella se encontraba recostada junto a él siendo apresada por el brazo derecho del pequeño Saiyajin.

Zangya intentó quitarse de encima de Gohan pero este frunció el ceño y, aun dormido, atrajo a Zangya más cerca de él, entonces Zangya sintió como algo la apresaba de su cintura, viendo hacia abajo logró ver la cola del joven rodeandola y acercándola aún más a él causando que ella, nuevamente, terminara abrasada al adolescente. Ella trato de pensar en cómo la situación llegó a ese punto pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que sintió como Gohan comenzaba a moverse,una vez abrió los ojos la vió y ella le devolvió la mirada, ambos permanecieron así unos segundos antes de separarse rápidamente y sentarse dándole la espalda el uno al otro.

 **-Veo que despertaste-** Dijo Zangya aun sin ver al Saiyajin sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas al recordar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

 **-Sí, supongo que si. Es tarde así que deberíamos ir a casa-** Gohan se sentía muy nervioso sin saber por qué, ver a Zangya recostada junto a él por alguna razón le hacía sentir acalorado, más aún por la ropa que ella llevaba, pues ella no cambió su ropa desde que la conoció, excepto cuando salían a las ciudades o a entrenar, siendo este el segundo caso, ella llevaba un gi naranja similar al que usaba su padre en el pasado, remarcando su gran figura, que se había acentuado por el entrenamiento, tal imagen frente a él lo había hecho sentir un extraño calor, lo mas raro es que últimamente estaba sucediendo más seguido, sobretodo cuando estaba en el planeta Vegeta y se acercaban a él algunas Saiyajins mujeres, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, diciéndole que valla con ellas para "divertirse", algo muy tentador en la mente adolescente de Gohan pero aun así él tuvo que negarse al no conocerlas lo suficiente, algo que según esas chicas[Y mujeres] no importaba, pero aun así él se negó siempre al no creerlo correcto.

 **-Tienes razón, vamos-** Acepto Zangya partiendo antes que él y negándose a mirarlo a la cara por lo todo el camino. Eso no estaba bien, ella no podía sentirse de esa manera por Gohan, él era muy joven, lo mejor sería olvidar lo sucedido.

* * *

 **xX Días Después: Capsule Corp Xx**

Gohan aterrizaba en el patio trasero, frente a una ya conocida nave, hace dos días Vegeta fue contactado con su padre, Jaco pronto llegaría al planeta Vegeta y ellos tenían que estar ahí para poder ir con ellos a ver al Rey Galáctico y negociar con el mismo la unión de los Saiyajin a los "Patrulleros Galácticos" o algún otro escuadrón. Gohan llevaba en sus brazos a Broly y Goten, quienes disfrutaron del viaje, mientras que Zangya traía a Chi-Chi, que no estaba tan ilusionada porque su hijo vuelva a irse del planeta por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, con ella para despedirlos. Al llegar los tres saludaron a la familia Brief y dejaron a los niños para que juegen con Trunks.

Hablaron unos minutos con los padres de Bulma hasta que ella y Vegeta llegaron, el Saiyajin solo intercambió asentimientos con Gohan, el joven hibrido había aprendido en el mes de viaje que compartieron al volver que intentar entablar una conversación con él no serviría de nada pues Vegeta no hablaba mucho y siempre era demasiado cortante como para que alguien más se sienta cómodo con él.

Luego estaba Bulma que entablo una leve conversación con su madre, donde Chi-Chi le exigía que lo hiciera estudiar una gran pila de libros que él sabía que se encontraban en la cápsula que le estaba dando. Pues Gohan había visto cómo su madre metía una increíble cantidad de libros y demás objetos de estudio[Cuadernos, útiles, etc] haciéndolo suspirar, ni siquiera fuera del planeta puede descansar del estudio[Pobre :'(]. No es que no le gustará estudiar, es solo que incluso él se hartaba de estar todo el día sentado en un escritorio, el varías veces escapaba e iba a explorar el monte Paoz desde que su madre dió a luz ya que, ahora, no debía estar tan atento en su estado, su madre era una mujer fuerte, lo había demostrado muchas veces por lo que no debía preocuparse por ella.

Cuando los preparativos estaban hechos Gohan se despidió de una llorosa Chi-Chi que le decía que se cuide y, sobretodo, que estudie mucho. Luego fue con la familia Brief dándole la mano al padre de Bulma y recibiendo un pequeño abrazó de la esposa de este. Se despidió de Goten, que parecía no enterarse de nada, y de Broly, que por alguna razón lo veía con los ojos llorosos, parecía entender que Gohan se iría, pero Gohan solo sonrió, le revolvió el pelo y le dijo que volvería. Finalmente, mientras todos los demás se centraban en Bulma que se despedía de ellos, fue con Zangya.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ellos, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir, al menos hasta que Gohan tomo aire, se acercó a Zangya y se inclinó levemente ante ella.

 **-Adiós Zangya-** Dijo el Saiyajin viendo con seriedad a la Hera, quien aún no lo veía de frente, Zangya se mantenía mirando el suelo. Por alguna razón no le gustaron esas palabras, fue como si Gohan no pensara volver, algo imposible, pues tenía a su madre y a sus "hermanos" menores en el planeta, era imposible que él no regrese pero aun así...

 **-...-** Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo viendo al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, algo que Gohan no noto del todo por lo que suspiro, se dió vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse cuando sintió un tirón en su manga.

Gohan abrió los ojos en shock cuando sintió una agradable calidez en su mejilla, era Zangya, le había dado un casto beso en el lado derecho de su rostro. Gohan se mantuvo estático un momento mientras la Hera miraba el verde pasto del jardín como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo **-Hasta luego Gohan-** Fue lo que dijo antes de pasar rápidamente a su lado e ir con Bulma y los demás.

Gohan se mantuvo quieto un momento antes de tocar su mejilla, su corazón latía como loco pero el consiguió tranquilizarse y simplemente sonreir **-Hasta luego-** Fue lo que dijo a nadie en particular antes de ir directamente a la nave y entrar pasando al lado del príncipe Saiyajin. No hubo palabra alguna, ambos solo se miraron entre ellos antes de seguir cada uno su camino. Él entró en su habitación, era la misma que había usado la otra vez, excepto porque ahora no había incubadora, en lugar de eso había un escritorio de acero sencillo que parecía estar soldado al suelo y la pared. Sin darle importancia a ello vió por su ventana donde sorpresivamente logró divisar a Zangya jugando con Broly con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía cuánto pero él se quedó mirándola un momento hasta que ella, ya sea por coincidencia o no, alzo la mirada captando al mestizo viéndola junto al bebé, ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato hasta que Zangya fue traída nuevamente a la tierra cuando Broly decidió jugar con sus pendientes, causando que ella sonría y luego de vuelta al infante para que mirara a Gohan, quien no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de ellos, por alguna razón a Gohan le gustaba verlos a ambos así, juntos y felices. Broly solo estiraba sus pequeñas manitas tratando de alcanzar a su "hermano", a lo que Gohan respondió sonriendo y colocando su mano en la ventana, Zangya se acercó lo suficiente a la nave para levitar cerca de la ventana y que Broly pusiera su pequeña mano al otro lado de la ventana. A Gohan le pareció que estaba triste por lo que se agacho un poco, para estar a una altura semejante y comenzó a hacer caras graciosas con tal de que Broly riera, algo que funcionó incluso con Zangya que soltó una pequeña risa al verlo. Ella colocó su mano en el vidrio y Gohan colocó su mano del otro lado, se miraron un momento y Gohan solo le dió una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir **"Volveré"**. Aunque Zangya no logro escucharlo, aun así ella sonrió y asintió antes de alejarse de la nave, pese a las quejas de Broly que quería quedarse con Gohan, la nave se encendió y segundos después se elevó rápidamente al cielo desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes. Zangya vio las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos del bebé en sus brazos por lo que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas como vio a Gohan hacerle en ocasiones logrando que Broly comienze a reír, una vez paro vió como el pequeño bostezaba, por lo que decidió llevarlo con Goten y Trunks, quienes estaban durmiendo plácidamente, colocando al bebé junto a ellos y tapandolos para que duerman tranquilamente.

 **-(Parece que será una buena madre)-** Fueron los pensamientos de las dos mujeres presentes al ver el accionar de la Hera.

* * *

 **xX Un mes Después: Planeta Vegeta Xx**

Dos naves aterrizaron frente al rey Vegeta, una de ellas era de gran tamaño y dentro de ella viajaban su hijo, el mocoso híbrido y la molesta mujer terrícola. En cambio, la otra nave era más pequeña, apenas y podría llevar a dos pasajeros, en ella viajaba Jaco, uno de los Patrulleros Galácticos que se encargaban de mantener el orden en el universo. Una vez todos salieron de sus naves Jaco y Bulma tuvieron una pequeña charla mientras que el mocoso y su hijo iban hacía él.

 **-Padre-** Pronunció Vegeta viendo a su padre con la mirada sería de siempre, recibiendo solo un asentimiento del rey.

 **-Rey Vegeta-** Saludo Gohan realizando una leve reverencia junto a Bulma y Jaco, quienes se habían acercado a ellos hace un momento.

 **-Nos vemos de nuevo, bien, seguidme, tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar-** Una vez dicho esto el Rey los guió hasta su castillo, donde todos se dirigieron a la sala del trono apenas llegaron.

Una vez dentro los cinco hablaron sobre la adición de los Saiyajin a los patrulleros, algo que si bien no le interesaba demasiado a la mayoría de los Saiyajin algunos de ellos creían que era una buena idea pues así podrían seguir combatiendo con oponentes seguramente fuertes, solo que esta vez no estarían erradicando planetas por la ambición de un tercero. Sin contar que la mayoría de los planetas que erradicaron eran de razas débiles, solo interesantes por sus planetas, que quedaban algo estropeados al no saber contenerse correctamente o simplemente no querer hacerlo al ir a conquistarlos.

El rey Vegeta igualmente quiso dejar algo claro, "Los Saiyajins no se inclinarán ante nadie" esas fueron sus palabras, dejando claro que no permitiría que ningún otro gobernante se atreva a menospreciar a sus subordinados. Jaco quería contradecir eso, quería dejarle claro al Saiyajin que no había mayor autoridad que el Rey Galáctico pero la mirada sin emociones del Rey Vegeta fue más que suficiente para dejarle claro algo, él no era nada ante Vegeta, el rey podría acabar con él sin ningún problema y sin ningún tipo de misericordia.

Una vez terminada la reunión el rey los despidió a todos, debían prepararse pues en dos días debían partir al palacio del rey galáctico para poder formalizar las negociaciones.

Gohan y los demás se encontraban despidiéndose de sus conocidos antes de entrar en una nave aun mas grande que la de Bulma, era igual a la que una vez utilizó el emperador Freezer, esa era la nave personal del rey Vegeta, sorprendentemente había permitido que Gohan, Bulma y Jaco viajaran con él y Vegeta en dicha nave. Aun así sería un viaje largo por lo que ya era tiempo de partir.

Pasaron dos semanas viajando, en las que Gohan se concentró en aprender lo básico del lenguaje extraterrestre, trato de aprender la mayor cantidad de lenguas posibles pero al no tener nadie con quien practicar se le complicó un poco, o al menos fue así hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Al aterrizar todos abandonaron la nave, siendo recibidos por una gran cantidad de "soldados" armados y con sus rostros siendo tapados con extrañas máscaras polarizadas que no les permitían ver sus rostros. Estos se encontraban formados en los costados de la nave, marcando su camino hasta donde se encontraba el rey galáctico. En cuanto lo vió, Gohan no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ya que el gran rey galáctico tenía cierto parecido con un pulpo o una medusa de color verde que se mantenía de "pie" con sus tentáculos, no tenía ninguna clase de prenda vestida, a excepción de su corona. En cuanto Jaco lo vio se apresuró para llegar frente a él y arrodillarse mientras le decía algo que Gohan decidió ignorar con tal de seguir viendo los alrededores.

El "primero" en bajar fue el Rey Vegeta, quien vestía su armadura Saiyajin, junto con una capa roja que ondeaba debido al viento, su hijo vestía las mismas ropas que su progenitor, solo que su capa era de color azul fuerte. Gohan vestía mas ligero que ellos, con una armadura saiyajin sin hombreras, el pecho era de color negro con bordes blancos y con la parte del estómago siendo verde, al igual que la espalda a la misma altura, en la parte inferior de su cuerpo llevaba un spandex similar al que Vegeta suele usar, solo que este de color gris obscuro, casi negros, tambien tenía los clasicos guantes blancos y unas botas, también blancas, con punta verde, Saiyajin. La armadura había sido un regalo de su tió Raditz, una forma de disculparse según él, aunque a Gohan le había gustado mucho, al igual que la que le dió su abuelo Bardock, que era similar a la suya pero con un extraño collar en lugar de hombreras.

Finalmente estaba Bulma que vestía igual a su esposo, con una armadura Saiyajin y un spandex que se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, también tenía una capa del mismo color que la de Vegeta y, al igual que él y su padre, poseía la marca de la familia real en su armadura. Ese había sido un presente de parte del rey, le había dicho que al ser la compañera de su hijo era prácticamente la princesa de los Saiyajin y, en esta ocasión, debía presentarse como tal. Había sido una gran sorpresa pero Bulma debía admitir que le gustaba la armadura, sobretodo por las miradas que Vegeta le daba cuando creía que estaba distraída, miradas que le daban un agradable escalofrío en anticipación de lo que ocurriría en la noche.

 **-Saludos Rey Vegeta, es una gran sorpresa verlo en esta vida-** Habló el Rey Galáctico en un tono tan monótono y vacío que era obvió que no se encontraba muy entusiasmado por ver a un ser que llevaba muerto más de treinta años, aunque tampoco mostraba miedo y eso le daba un par de puntos según el rey Vegeta, este ser era valiente o estúpido, eso es seguro.

 **-Me gustaría que fuéramos al grano Rey Galáctico, pues, soy muy consciente de que a ninguno de los dos nos le es muy agradable la presencia del otro-** Pronunció fríamente el rey. Tanto Gohan como Vegeta notaron como los soldados a sus lados se tensaban ante dichas palabras en una clara muestra de molestia, misma que fue ignorada por el rey Saiyajin.

 **-Palabras mas sabias jamas escuchadas Rey, seguidme, los otros invitados ya se encuentran dentro-** Dijo antes de darse vuelta y "caminar" hacía una especie de nave, solo que esta carecía de techo, Bulma, Gohan y Vegeta rápidamente se dieron cuenta que esta era similar a los medios de transportes de la tierra[Los autos voladores y demás], mientras que al rey Vegeta no le pudo importar menos por lo que simplemente caminó hasta estar junto al otro rey, siendo seguido rápidamente por Jaco y, más atrás, por Gohan y los demás, incluyendo a un par de los soldados con tal de vigilarlos.

 **-Es aquí-** Proclamo el rey galáctico frente a una gran puerta de... madera azul? Gohan solo dió un pequeño suspiro, no estaba en la tierra, es normal que hayan cosas que a él le parezcan extrañas.

Una vez pasaron vieron una mesa semicircular donde se encontraban sentados distintos seres, en cuanto pasaron dichos seres se voltearon a verlos, abriendo mucho los ojos, más de uno estaba por pedirle al rey una explicación pero fueron callados cuando él levanto uno de sus tentaculos. Luego procedió a ir hacia su asiento, ubicado al centro de la mesa, quedando mirando de frente a sus "invitados".

 **-Antes que nada quiero agradecer el que hayan logrado asistir a esta imprevista reunión-** Comenzó a decir recibiendo a cambió algunos asentimientos de los presentes **-Estamos aquí por dos razones: La resurrección de los Saiyajin y la posible unión de estos a los patrulleros galácticos-** Informo el rey, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero rápidamente comenzaron a discutir, algunos siendo tranquilos y neutrales, otros siendo mas vocales en lo que refiere a su disconformidad ante el asunto, sobretodo uno de ellos, tenía el aspecto de un gran jabalí humanoide con un curioso pelaje verde, que estalló rápidamente.

 **-¡Me rehúso! No pienso aceptar que esos malditos monos hagaahgr-** Exclamó de repente cuando un haz de energía violeta pasará cerca de su rostro dejando un corte del que comenzó a salir... sangre violeta? No importa. Él vió hacia el centro de la sala donde el rey Vegeta viendo fríamente al jabalí como si fuera nada para él con el dedo índice levantado hacia su rostro.

 **-¡Maldito! ¿Como te/¡Silenció!-** Ordenó el Rey Saiyajin antes de pasar su vista por la sala **-Quiero saber ¿Como es posible que aquí, donde se supone que se reúnen los representantes de todos los planetas, sólo halla quince sujetos?-** Dijo el rey viendo a todos los presentes esperando en silencio que alguno de ellos le responda.

 **-Yo puedo responder eso Vegeta-Sama-** Dijo cortésmente un ser humanoide de piel rosada, carente de pelo y con manchas en la parte superior de su cabeza, poseía unos agudos y calculadores ojos dorados sin iris y con una pequeña pupila circular, sonriendo levemente al rey.

 **-Yadratiano-** Escuchó a su hijo decirle a los otros dos, él no le tomo importancia y con un asentimiento permitió al Yadratiano proseguir.

 **-Como usted dijo, aquí se reúnen los representantes de los planetas con vida inteligente, también es cierto que no somos exactamente una gran cantidad, la verdad es que a causa del imperio del Rey Cold y de sus dos hijos ha habido una sería disminución de razas, contando somos 28 planetas donde hay vida, pero también debe considerar que algunos planetas aún no han evolucionado lo suficiente o que aún no poseen la tecnología necesaria para recorrer el espacio, los humanos son un pequeño ejemplo de ello-** Explicó mirando al rey, aunque en la última parte su vista se centro en la peli-celeste que lo acompañaba, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

 **-Como?-**

 **-Reconozco a los de tu especie pequeña, la verdad es que me sorprende ver a una humana en este lugar, sin duda eres una joven singular, aunque me sorprende mas ver a un mestizo entre ustedes-** Ahora todo en la sala estaban sorprendidos, aunque ambos Vegetas estrecharon los ojos viendo al Yadrat, sabía demasiado, eso podría ser peligroso **-Dime niño, eres hijo del príncipe o de alguno de su antiguo escuadrón? O es que había más Saiyajins por el universo?-** Tanto el rey como su hijo querían decirle que ese no era su asunto pero Gohan habló antes que ellos.

 **-Soy hijo de Son Goku-** Explico viendo como se abrían un poco los ojos del Yadrat, al parecer tenía razón y ese Yadratiano conocía a su padre.

 **-El hijo de Goku-San? Que sorpresa, es un placer conocerte Gohan-Kun-** Dijo sonriendo amablemente sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan.

 **-Cómo sabe mi nombre?-** Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y tensando imperceptiblemente sus músculos, recibiendo, sin saberlo, un asentimiento de los Saiyajins presentes al ver que el accionar del mocoso.

 **-Jejeje, tranquilo joven, conocí a Goku-San hace tiempo, algunos años terrestres atras él llego a mi planeta mal herido, le curamos y estuvo con nosotros un tiempo, aprendió a controlar una sorprendente transformación y una técnica que yo decidí enseñarle, aunque no logró dominarla a la perfección-** Explicó sonriente mientras Gohan, Vegeta y Bulma lo veían sorprendido.

 **-Ya veo, así que usted le enseñó la teletransportación, entiendo. Mi nombre es Son Gohan, es un placer conocerlo-** Se presentó es mestizo mientras le daba una respetuosa reverencia al Yadrat, quien sonrió en respuesta.

 **-Como Goku-San dijo, eres un joven muy educado Gohan-Kun, mi nombre es Mezo, un placer-** Dijo el ahora conocido como Mezo, dándole una leve reverencia al joven.

 **-Bueno, dejando ese asunto de lado, será mejor que prosigamos con lo acordado-** Decía el rey galáctico mientras todos volvían a verlo y sentían.

La siguiente media hora fue terriblemente aburrida para Gohan y Bulma, pues tuvieron que quedarse parados mientras que los demás comenzaban a discutir los pro y contras de la alianza y la unión de los Saiyajin, aunque Bulma pudo participar al habla tanto a favor de los humanos como para promocionar sus cápsulas con tal de conseguir un par de tratados con alguna de las razas presentes, mas que nada con tal de conseguir información sobre su tecnología y así saber cómo reproducirla y luego mejorarla. En cuanto a Gohan, él se limitó a escuchar claramente cuando los presentes hablaban en otras lenguas, con tal de entender lo más posible y tomar nota de la pronunciación, [incluso en ese momento él estaba estudiando XD].

Por suerte todo salió bien y los solo debían regresar para avisar a los Saiyajin los cambios por venir.

* * *

 **xX Lugar y Tiempo Desconocidos Xx**

En algún rincón de un planeta desolado se podía ver una gran nave, no había nada en ese planeta, solo rocas y algunas plantas que morirían pronto, no muy lejos de ahí se podían ver algunas estructuras derrumbadas de lo que antes serían edificios, todos se encontraban destruidos, había fuego en gran parte de lo antaño era una ciudad y por las calles una gran cantidad de muertos se podían apreciar, todos esos seres eran alguna clase de reptiles, tamaño notable pero aun así algunos parecían haber sido aplastados sin piedad por algún ser mas grande y poderoso que ellos.

 **-AAAAHHHHGGGGRRRR-** Un lastimero grito, lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y furia se escucho dentro de la nave, en el interior se podían ver que si bien los pasillos se encontraban bien iluminados no eran recorridos por nada ni nadie, más profundo dentro de esa misma nave se podía apreciar un cuarto similar a un calabozo, donde un hombre muy fornido con una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo y una cicatriz en forma de garras en su frente se encontraba apresado con cadenas de energía en pies, manos, y cuello al suelo, como si no fuera mas que un animal rabioso, frente a él, en otra celda, se encontraba otro hombre, este era mas bajo que el anterior pero también mas robusto, estaba encadenado igual que él solo que este, afortunadamente, no tenía tantas heridas en su cuerpo.

Ambos habían estado inconscientes pero ese grito los despertó, de nuevo, de nuevo ese loco estaba experimentando, pronto sería su turno y la verdad, ninguno estaba ansioso porque llegara.

 **Clap Clap Clap Clap**

Ahí venían, podían escuchar sus pasos, aunque esta vez parecía ser solo uno, aunque eso no importaba pues uno solo de ellos podía acabar con los dos en un segundo.

Una puerta se abrió hacia los lados y un ser cuya estatura no era mucho mas alta que la del segundo sujeto y su grosor era minino abrió las celdas, desactivo las cadenas y tomo a ambos por la parte trasera del cuello, arrastrandolos por el frío pasillo son que ellos pudieran hacer nada, aunque ahora que tenían luz podían darle una leve mirada a su captor, ya sabían como era pero necesitaban algo con que distraerse de su terrible futuro.

Él tenía una piel de color blanco, era pequeño, delgado pero de construcción fuerte, no poseía bello alguno, tenía una cola que se movía entre ellos sin problema alguno, la verdad eso era todo lo que podían saber desde su posición pero ya no importaba, habían llegado.

La figura los arrastró por una habitación poco iluminada, hasta dejar al mas alto en el centro y lanzando sin piedad al otro hasta una pared donde repentinamente fue apresado como en su celda.

Él lo vió desde la pared, a pesar de la escasa iluminación podía ver su maligna sonrisa y el como destellaban sus ojos rojos, luego desapareció y de repente unas luces se encendieron, alumbrando el centro de la sala donde su amigo se encontraba luchando por pararse. De repente antenas satelitales, como se supone que se llamaban, apuntaron hacia él y comenzaron a lanzar una serie de ondas. Tuvo que ser testigo de como un amigo de toda la vida comenzaba un proceso de transformación conocido por todos los Saiyajin, solo que, por alguna razón, esta vez era mucho mas doloroso, el lo sabía, esa transformación no era como siempre, si bien les daba el mismo aumento de poder les causaba un dolor inimaginable, mismo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, una vez la transformación finalizó se le fue colocado un enorme collar que le daba una terrible descarga eléctrica antes de quitarles su voluntad, podían ver, oler, pensar, sentir dolor, oir cada cosa que dicen o hacen cuando se transforman pero nada de eso era por voluntad propia, era como si no fueran más que unos muñecos que ese sujeto utilizaba a su antojo sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para detenerlo, él les había obligado a matar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, no sabían cuánto más podrían resistir antes de romperse.

* * *

 **-AAhhh-** Exclamo una figura despertando repentinamente de un mal sueño **-Ah, ah, ah-** Jadeaba mientras recuperaba el aliento, escaneando sus alrededores.

 **-Bardock?-** Escucho a lado viendo a su compañera sentada en la cama, solo cubierta por su manta viéndolo preocupada **-Que sucedió?-** Volvió a preguntar posando su mano sobre su mejilla, del lado de su cicatriz.

 **-Nada Gine, todo esta bien, solo fue... un mal sueño-** Respondió él tratando de tranquilizar tanto a Gine como a si mismo.

 **-Estás seguro?-** Pregunto aun viéndolo preocupada, a lo que el sonrió antes de besarla.

 **-Si solo... volvamos a dormir-** Dijo mientras se recostaba y la traía hacia él para que así ambos puedan dormir cómodamente.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en lo que vio ¿Sera que fue solo un sueño... o una visión?

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo numero 20, estoy feliz de llegar a tanto y espero que dejen sus reviews.  
Este es, por el momento espero, el capitulo más largo que he escrito con 6.000 palabras. También es el final de lo que sería el descanso de los guerreros y comienzo de la nueva saga, como avise en el anterior

Pd: El lunes primero de enero puede que publique una historia nueva, esta será de Naruto, daré la confirmación o negación la semana próxima. Espero que la vean y den su opinion de ella.

Un saludo a Xxxtentacion sensei R, feliz cumpleaños amigo.


	21. Chapter 21

**29/12/17**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** No es exactamente una niñera y no, no creo que sea barato.

 **Ferunando:** Gracias, igualmente :-)

 **Srblack28:** Aqui esta el CAP y gracias.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Reyes y Capitanes**

 **Planeta Vegeta**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde la reunion con los representantes de los planetas, donde los Saiyajins hicieron oficial su unión a los Patrulleros galácticos, desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado para bien, ahora los Saiyajin no eran tan temidos, tambien eran menos violentos pues asi podian realizar su trabajo con mas eficacia y recibir una mejor paga, eso no significaba que no combatieran como animales, solo que guardaban sus instintos de combate para cuando estaban de vuelta en su planeta, donde habían nuevas áreas de combate, incluso habían algunas que contaban con camaras de gravedad, que eran basicamente domos cerrados donde iban algunos a entrenar, un elemento ganado gracias al pacto de comercio que tenían con la esposa del príncipe, también se habían mejorado las naves, ahora podian ser guardadas en capsulas pequeñas, facilitando su contención y dificultando que se las roben en cualquier planeta al que viajen, incluso la nave del rey Vegeta ahora era guardada en una capsula, aunque primero tuvo que entregarla a la terricola, junto con muchas otras, enviando lote tras lote de naves hasta que todas tuvieron dicha mejora, tambien habían conseguido unas cuantas de las naves como la que tenia su hijo, dadas a los jefes de escuadrón de clase alta, para que sus hombres y ellos entrenaran incluso durante sus viajes. Todo eso con un precio claro esta, aunque mas que monetario la terricola pedia tecnologia, que luego ella duplicaba, mejoraba y revendia tanto en su planeta como en el resto de la galaxia, sin duda esa mujer era inteligente, eso era algo que Vegeta[Padre] tenia que reconocer, aunque él ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo viendo frente a él a un ya conocido Saiyajin que escalo puestos para ser ahora un guerrero de Élite, su cabello era dorado, sus ojos turqueza y lo estaba viendo friamente mientras ambos se encontraban en una cámara de entrenamiento con una gravedad quince veces superior[Lo que seria ciento cincuenta veces la gravedad de la tierra (O.O) ].

Ambos habian estado entrenando juntos desde que resucitaron pero ese dia Bardock no habia tenido piedad, lo golpeo como nadie nunca lo había hecho, dejandolo herido en cuerpo y orgullo.

 **-Levántate-** Ordeno el SSj viendo seriamente al rey, quien hacia un inútil esfuerzo por ponerse en pie **-Eh dicho ¡Levántate!-** Exclamo enojado pateando con fuerza el rostro de su rey, haciendo que este salga despedido hacia una pared.

 **-Ma-Maldito!-** Decía el rey Saiyajin tratando de ponerse de pie, viendo fijamente a Bardock que lo miraba como si fuera nada.

 **-Eso es todo?-** Pregunto mientras se acercaba a él **-Ese es el "Gran Poder" del Rey Vegeta?-** Pregunto una vez estuvo frente a él, pareciendo para el rey aun mas grande de lo que debería ser. Tomo a Vegeta de los cabellos y sin problema alguno lo alzo hasta que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel, aunque, como él era mas alto que Vegeta, este termino unos centímetros sobre el suelo **-Me das asco-** Fue lo que le dijo antes de golpear sin piedad su estomago **-Eres una basura-** Volvio a decir dándole un cabezazo **-Un inutil-** Dijo nuevamente golpeando a su rey en el rostro con su otra mano **-¡Un Maldito Insecto!-** Grito repitiendo el mismo golpe una y otra vez

 **-(No... No soy un insecto, yo soy... yo soy)-** Pensaba el rey antes de sujetar con mas fuerza de lo normal la mano de Bardock, haciendo que este lo mire dudoso unos segundos, hasta que unos ojos turquesas llenos de furia le devolvieron la mirada **-¡YO SOY VEGETAAA!-** Exploto el Saiyajin mientras su cabello de volvia dorado, el suelo bajo el se hundía y Bardock retrocedia por la explosión de su Ki **-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!-** Grito arremetiendo contra el Saiyajin

 **-Enserio? ¡PUES VEN E INTENTALO!-** Respondio Bardock saltando hacia su rey y comenzando el combate.

* * *

Abriendo lentamente los ojos el rey Vegeta se desperto para ver el cielo obscuro de su planeta natal, se quedo unos segundos viendo las estrellas hasta que el aroma de carne quemándose llego a su nariz, por lo que, con algo de esfuerzo, se levanto para ver a Bardock sentado frente a una fogata donde se estaban cocinando dos grandes trosos de carne.

 **-Asi que ya despertaste-** Exclamo el Saiyajin hablando con una confianza que se habia generado en ese tiempo de entrenamiento, no eran los mejores amigos pero confiaban el uno en el otro y eso era suficiente.

 **-Que? Que sucedio?-** Pregunto dudoso el rey mientras veia mas sus alrededores, el area completa estaba dañada, el techo habia sido destrozado, las paredes tienen numerosos huecos y el suelo una buena cantidad de crateres, tambien noto que tanto su armadura como la de Bardock estaban seriamente dañadas y el tenia problemas para ordenar sus recuerdos.

 **-Te hice enojar-** Dijo simplemente Bardock

 **-Enojar?-** Volvio a preguntar, no entendiendo el motivo por el que haria tal cosa.

 **-Si, era necesario para que alcanzaras el SSj-** Dijo estando mas concentrado en su carne que en la platica con Vegeta.

 **-Yo... alcance ese poder-** Decia viendo sus manos, no sentia ningun cambio en él.

 **-Lo desbloqueaste, aun queda dominarlo-** Corrigio antes de cortar con su energia un pedazo de carne, le faltaba un poco mas.

 **-Pero... como?-** Pregunto nuevamente sin siquiera tocar el trozo de carne que se cocinaba frente a él.

 **-Para desbloquear el poder de un SSj son necesarias dos cosas, la primera es un gran poder, uno que solo se alcanza cuando un Saiyajin entrena hasta mas no poder. La segunda es sentir una gran impotencia o algun sentimiento similar que lo haga explotar de furia. Esa furia es lo que desbloquea el poder escondido de los Saiyajins-** Explicaba Bardock para luego cortar otro pedazo de carne, ya estaba lista.

Hablaron un poco mas, donde Bardock explico la razón de todo, él se iria temporalmente del planeta, al parecer dentro de un mes le harian una fiesta a Gohan por algo llamado "Cumpleaños", ellos habian sido avisados por una radio que les entrego Bulma para poder comunicarse con Gohan y su familia, aunque la que mas lo usaba era Gine y solo cuando Gohan llamaba, Bulma les habia dicho de la fiesta y que, al parecer, era una sorpresa para Gohan, por eso les habia pedido que fueran y Gine le habia repetido desde ese momento que queria ir, cosa que él acepto sin ninguna duda, aunque Raditz no parecia tan ansioso de ir, al parecer no habia dado una buena impresión la primera vez que lo vieron, pero Gine le dejo claro que él iria por lo que tendria que ir consiguiendo un regalo para su sobrino.

Luego de que terminaran su comida ambos partieron hacia la ciudad, donde se separaron ya que Vegeta tenia que volver a su castillo y Bardock tenia que recorrer el pueblo, necesitaba encontrar algo que regalarle a su nieto.

Recorrio la ciudad sin importarle su estado, menos aun las miradas que recibia de los otros Saiyajins, eran basura y él se los habia dejado claro hace tiempo.

 **-Oye! ¡Bardock!-** Escucho y volteandose sonrio al ver a Panppukin y Toteppo caminar hacia él.

 **-Hola chicos, ¿Como estan?-** Pregunto sonriente mientras sus amigos le daban una mirada dudosa, estaba herido y aun asi actuaba como si nada, ambos suspiraron, Bardock era asi, no podian hacer nada mas que devolver el gesto.

 **-Estamos bien Bardock, ¿Que te parece si vamos al bar de Lett a tomar algo?-** Propuso el mas bajo de los tres a lo que Toteppo sonrio y Bardock asintio, hacia tiempo que no se juntaba con ellos solo a beber por lo que no veia ningun problema.

Los tres partieron y al llegar al bar tomaron una mesa cerca de la puerta, tomaron varias bebidas y comieron tranquilamente hasta que Bardock al fin hizo su pregunta.

 **-Bien Panppukin, dime que sucede, ¿Porque me citaste aqui?-** Pregunto Bardock una ves termino su comida, ya tenia energias asi que podian hablar.

 **-Que?, ¿Acaso un par de hombres no puede beber junto a su ex-capitan?-** Dijo con una sonrisa viendo como Bardock alzaba una ceja.

 **-Ex-Capitan?-** Pregunto ahora viendo como ambos sonreian.

 **-Si, hace poco me nombraron capitan de un pequeño escuadron recien salidos de la academia y Toteppo acepto ser mi segundo al mando-** Bardock estaba viendolo con un rostro sin emociones, cosa que ponia nerviosos a ambos, pues no sabian si estaba contento o enojado, de repente extendio su mano hacia ellos, cosa que hizo que se tensaran, pero no paso nada, Bardock solo siguio con su mano extendida.

 **-Felicidades-** Ahora Panppukin no pudo evitar sonreir, Bardock ya no lo veia con esa mirada sin emociones de antes, sino que ahora lo veia con respeto, como a un igual, algo que él poca veces hacia, acepto el apreton de manos y su sonrisa creció, al igual que la de Toteppo cuando Bardock le extendio su mano a él tambien, para ambos fue muy importante eso, Bardock fue su lider por mucho tiempo, que los vea como iguales era algo que acallaba las pocas dudas que tenian acerca del asenso, pues no se sentian del todo listo para algo asi.

 **-Gracias es muy importante que tu/Bardock!-** Panppukin fue interrumpido cuando una molesta Gine se acercaba a ellos, por lo que Bardock solto la mano de Toteppo y miro a su "esposa" como habia insistido que le llamara desde que Gohan les explico lo referente a las parejar terricolas y el vinculo que significaba la union en matrimonio, algo con lo que ella quedo fascinada y decidio adoptar para ellos dos.

 **-Hola Gine-** Decia el tranquilamente viendo a su mujer con una sonrisa mientras que ella se mantenia frente a él con las manos en las caderas y una mirada enojada que, a sus ojos, solo la hacia ver linda.

 **-Nada de "Hola Gine", ¿Que estas haciendo aqui en ese estado?-** Pregunto enojada recibiendo solo un **"Comiendo"** de parte de Bardock, cosa que solo la enojaba mas **-Vamos a casa ahora mismo a curar tus heridas-** Termino dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, haciendo que Bardock suspire y vea a sus amigos.

 **-Hasta luego chicos, Panppukin, si cualquier problema surge ten en cuenca que Fasha, Toma y yo estaremos ahi para ayudarte, solo contacta con alguno de nosotros en caso de cualquier emergencia, eres un capitan novato asi que no esta mal pedir apoyo de tus amigos, lo mismo va para ti Toteppo, tu eres el segundo al mando, eso significa que debes tomar las decisiones cuando tu capitan no pueda hacerlo. Lo mas importante que deben recordar es asegurarse de que todo su escuadron vuelva sano a casa, adios-** Dijo al momento de levantarse y alcanzar a Gine, logrando escuchar un murmullo de **"Adios"** de sus amigos, hasta que alcanzo a Gine.

El solo tomo su mano y la giro para besarla, cosa que ella correspondio y mantuvo durante unos minutos, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

 **-Ah, ah, no creas que con un simple beso te perdonare-** Decia sonrojada mientras ponia las manos en el pecho de Bardock, apoyandose en él.

 **-Entonces supongo que tendre que seguir haciendolo-** Respondio él tomandola del menton y volviendo a besarla con aun mas intensidad que antes, no le importaba que los demas Saiyajins lo miraran raro, él amaba a Gine y ya no le molestaba demostrarlo.

Gine estaba sorprendida, desde que resucitaron Bardock habia sido mas honesto con lo que sentia y amoroso con ella, no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba mucho eso, su relación no podia estar mejor, incluso accedio a esa costumbre terrestre de llamarse "Esposo" y "Esposa" entre compañeros. Tambien accedio a ir a la tierra por el cumpleaños de Gohan y conocer a los amigos de su hijo, algo que antes no habria hecho por querer ir a mas misiones. Ahora incluso habia escalado puestos para estar entre los hombres de confianza del rey, algo que antes ni siquiera hubiera soñado en hacer, pues "ellos" casi nunca salian de misiones, él incluso le confeso que lo habia hecho exactamente por eso, para no salir tanto de misiones y estar mas con ella, algo que ella se encargo de "recompenzar" en cada oportunidad que tuvo desde entonces.

Ambos siguieron intercambiando besos hasta que decidieron volver a su hogar, entrelazando manos, colas y con Gine abrazada al brazo derecho de Bardock y con una gran sonrisa y un polvo rosa en su mejillas, Bardock solo la miraba de vez en cuando, no entendia porque era tan expresivo ahora pero el verla asi... valia la pena.

Mientras tanto Panppukin y Toteppo habian pagado su comida e ido a ver a la nueva tropa. Al llegar no se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Eran cuatro Saiyajins, tres chicos, no podian considerarlos hombres aun, y una chica, dos de chicos se encontraban peleando y la chica estaba disfrutando el espectaculo, el ultimo de los chicos se mantenia al margen mirando todo con seriamente.

Panppukin levanto su mano a Toteppo para impedir que hiciera nada, era el momento de marcar la diferencia entre unos novatos y un Saiyajin experimentado, por lo que, desapareciendo, aparecio junto en medio de ellos y los tomo por los brazos antes de atraerlos hacia él y golpear sin piedad sus estomagos, haciendo que ambos escupieran algo de saliva, luego los tomo por sus cabezas y los estrello en el suelo.

 **-Bien, al parecer ustedes ya se conocen pero yo aun no asi que... quiero que se presenten-** Ordeno mientras volvia al lado de Toteppo, quien sonreia al ver como se encargaba de ellos, le recordo cuando Bardock los derroto a todos al formarse el escuadrón, marcando sin duda su nivel y la jerarquía del grupo, al parecer su amigo aprendio un par de cosas de su Ex-Capitan.

Los dos jovenes Saiyajins sacaron su rostro del suelo y se levantaron, la chica se coloco al lado de ellos viendo seriamente al frente al igual que el otro chico.

 **-Mi nombre es Rasp[De Raspberry]-** Se presento el primer joven, era el mas alto de ellos, casi como Toteppo, construcción fornida, tenia una armadura estandar color negra, tenia una piel palida, aunque no enfermiza, y los característicos ojos y cabello onix.

 **-Tamanegi-** Se precento el otro chico que habia peleado. Era casi tan alto como el primero, un poco menos fornido que él, tambien poseia la clasica armadura Saiyajin solo que sin hombreras, su piel era mas caucasica y su rostro estaba mas "colorido", a causa de un par de moretones resultado de la lucha

 **-Yo soy Jinja-** Se presento la joven del grupo mirando a quien seria su capitan, dio una buena primera impresión, eso tenia que admitirlo, pero aun faltaba ver como era en el campo.

Ella tenia el cabello largo y una armadura Saiyajin ligera con un spandex que cubría solo hasta los muslos. Lo mas resaltable es que a su armadura era la carencia de hombrera derecha.

 **-Mi nombre es Shuga, soy su hermano-** Dijo el ultimo Joven, era el que habia mantenido distancia del grupo, señalando a la chica del grupo, nadie se sorprendio de ello, era normal ver hermanos pertenecientes al mismo escuadron, sobretodo si se llevan bien, pues eso mejoraba su trabajo en equipo y, casi siempre, aseguraba que se cuidarian las espaldas el uno al otro.

Shuga era similar en rostro y cabello a Jinja, pues el de ambos era erizado, solo que Jinga lo tenia hasta media espalda, mientras que Shuga lo dejaba corto, para que no le moleste en el combate. Poseia la clasica armadura Saiyajin blanca solo que sin la hombrera izquierda.

 **-Bien, yo soy su nuevo capitan, mi nombre es Panppukin y este es Toteppo. A partir de hoy entrenaremos su trabajo en equipo, quiero dejar claro algo, no quiero escenas como la de recien en medio de una misión, si tienen algun problema lo arreglaran en las areas de entrenamiento, cuando estemos en una misión quiero que cooperen con su compañero, no importa si son los mejores amigos o si se odian a muerte, se ayudaran entre si ¡¿Esta claro?!-** Explico antes de gritar recibiendo un **"Si mi capitan"** de su escuadron **-Bien, escuchen, estos dias probaremos si estan listos o no para ir a misiones de verdad, de no ser asi volveran a la academia, si su resultado es satisfactorio entonces iremos a una misión de patrullaje, es todo-** Termino de decir antes de despegar hacia un area de entrenamiento que habia reservado para su escuadron.

Pasaron los dias y Bardock partio con Gine y Raditz al planeta tierra en una de las nuevas naves, habia sido un regalo especial que le envio la terricola de pelo celeste pero eso a Panppukin no le interesaba, el solo fue a despedir a su amigo, al igual que Fasha y Toma, donde Bardock bromeo diciendo **"** **Adios Capitan Panppukin"** arruinando la sorpresa que tenia planeada cuando se los diria a sus otros amigos. Luego de eso tuvo que darles una larga explicación y, ahora, se encontraba frente a su escuadron, en una de las zonas de despegue, esperando que les trajeran a sus subordinados sus primeras naves. Una vez las recibieron él tuvo que explicar su funcionamiento y la reciente capacidad de estas de convertirse en capsulas, algo que fascinó a Shuga, que era el mas inteligente de los novatos, seguido de su hermana y, sorprendentemente, Rasp. Cuando dijo todo lo que se tenia que decir partieron a cumplir su primera misión.

Sin saber el futuro que les aguardaba.

* * *

 **4 Semanas Después: Galaxia del Sur**

Habian aterrizado en un puesto de control de los Patrulleros Galacticos hace 4 dias, al llegar procedieron a encapsular sus naves y tomar algunas de las clasicas naves de los patrulleros para separarse en grupos de dos, Shuga y su hermana eran un grupo, Panppukin fue con Tamanegi y Rasp quedo a cargo de Toteppo, los grupos se separaban y cubrian ciertos puntos de la galaxia, deteniendo cualquier actividad ilegal, desde un robo hasta un ataque en alguna ciudad, lo habian hecho bien, Panppukin estaba conforme con su escuadron, almenos hasta ase dos dias, cuando Shuga y jinja dejaron de reportarse y no volvieron al puesto de control, pensaron que no seria nada seria, hasta que llego una alerta, alguien habia accionado la llamada de emergencia de la nave de los hermanos, desde entonces habian buscado los distintos planetas en los que ellos habian patrullado tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta, todo en vano, almenos hasta que una debil señal fue interceptada en un planeta algo alejado. Ellos procedieron con cautela, todos querian salvar a sus compañeros pero no podian solo ir a lo que bien podria ser una trampa.

Al final se decidio que Toteppo y Panppukin, al ser no solo los mas experimentados, sino tambien los responsables de ellos, decidieron ir a atender la llamada, dejándoles claro a los otros dos que no podian ir sin importar que, y que si no volvian en una semana pidieran refuerzos, ellos querian negarse pero al elevar su poder de pelea les dejaron en claro quienes eran ellos, no era algo que les agradara hacer pero no importaba en ese momento.

Panppukin y Toteppo partieron hacia un planeta muy alejado, estaba en el extremo de la galaxia del sur, era un planeta mediano, un poco mas grande que el suyo propio, no poseia luna y al estar tan alejado de la estrella mas cercana el clima era bastante frio y hostil, aunque no era nada con lo que no habian lidiado antes. Una vez aterrizaron prendieron sus rastreadores, entonces se alarmaron, los rastreadores marcaban dos enormes poderes de pelea, pero eso no era lo que les alarmaba, lo que alarmaba era que ambos poderes eran similares a los de Shuga y Jinja cuando se transformaban en Ozarus, eso era peligroso, ellos aun no tenian control de sus acciones cuando se transforman, igual deberia ser imposible en un planeta que carecia de luna como este. Sin poder evitarlo ambos se dirigieron hacia dicha fuente de poder, no podian permitir que seres tan poderosos hagan lo que quieran en un planeta pacifico como este, algo ironico pues eso era su oficio hace tiempo.

Volaron por algunos minutos hasta que divisaron algo desalentador, aun estaban a algunos kilometros pero aun asi podian ver columnas de humo y gracias al viento les llegaba un muy familiar olor a carne quemada y sangre, un olor que ellos reconocerian en cualquier lugar y momento. Aunque mientras mas se acercaban a la ciudad el escenario no era mas alentador, podian ver los edificios destruidos e incendiados, veian la gran destrucción pero no a los causantes de ello... o al menos fue asi hasta que un rayo de energia paso a través de un edificio y casi los alcanza, ambos lo esquivaron pero de repente Toteppo noto una sombra a su espalda, volteo la mirada para ver un gran simio a su espalda que lo sujeto con fuerza para luego lanzarlo por la ciudad, atravesando dos edificios y quedando enterrado en el tercero.

 **-Toteppo!-** Exclamo preocupado Panppukin antes de sentir como un enorme puño lo lanzara al edificio mas cercano, haciendo que lo atraviese y luego se estrelle unos centimetros en el suelo. Aumento su energia con tal de dispersar las rocas heladas sobre él.

Comenzo a levantarse cuando vio al cielo y noto como uno de los Ozarus caia sobre él con intención de aplastarlo, aumento mas su energia y despego con tal de quedar a espaldas del Ozaru, cargo energia en su mano dispuesto a destruir su cola pero fue detenido cuando un haz de energia violeta casi le impacta, viendo a la izquierda noto que el otro Ozaru se acercaba a él cargando otro ataque en su boca, escaneo la situación y sonrio antes de disparar varias rafagas de energia a ambos Ozarus, consiguiendo que estos se enojen y que él segundo dispare a quemarropa, algo con lo que él contaba por lo que espero y solo se movio para evitar que el primer Ozaru le atacara, poniendose en la trayectoria del ataque y recibiendo la rafaga de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que se enoje y cargue una rafaga propia para dispararla contra el otro simio, dando de lleno al estar este ya cerca, asi ambos comenzaron a atacarse, cosa que aprovecho Panppukin para ir hacia el edificio en el que su amigo fue enterrado. Lo encontro relativamente bien, hablando con unos seres similares a ellos, solo que estos poseian una piel azulada y unos cuernos curvados hacia los lados, ademas de que sus ojos eran completamente negros, eran claramente una hembra y su cria, ambos veian asustados a Toteppo, quien estaba tratando de calmarlos.

 **-Porfavor, tranquilícense, necesito que me escuchen, no es seguro quedarse aqui, necesitan irse, aqui tienen-** Decia lo mas amablemente posible antes de entregarles la capsula de su nave **-Tiene programadas las coordenadas de un puesto de control de la patrulla galactica, tomenla y abandonen el planeta, puede que vallan algo incomodos pero dormiran todo el viaje-** Explico mientras la mujer tomaba dudosamente la capsula, luego Toteppo le explico como usarla y ambos estaban por irse, cuando vieron a Pacppukin y volvieron a asustarse.

 **-Tranquilícense, soy amigo suyo, Toteppo-** Dijo antes de llamar a su amigo, quien le dio una mirada, Panppukin tenia la mirada mas seria que habia visto nunca antes de darle su propia capsula **-Lo mejor sera que vallas con ellos, necesito que pidas refuerzos-** Dijo levantando la mano para evitar que su amigo dijera nada **-Puedo encargarme de ellos dos, puede que ahora sean fuertes pero no piensan, dos animales no son nada para mi-** Aseguro viendo como su amigo tenia un conflicto interno antes de asentir y tomar en sus brazos a ambos seres, despegando al cielo y perdiendose en las nubes de ese planeta, un rayo morado lo siguio pero al parecer no impacto nada pero aun asi él salio rapidamente y cargo energia en ambas manos dispuesto a dispararle al simio cuando el edificio entero fue atacado por uno de ellos, apenas y pudo salir para ver a uno de los monos con su puño enterrado en el edificio, luego volteo a verlo y él decidio expulsar la energia contenida en su rostro, causando que este retroceda y, como aun tenia el brazo en el edificio, que destruya todo un costado del edificio, mismo que termino cayendo sobre él.

Panppukin sonrio antes de sentir como era sujetado por una enorme mano mientras que el otro simio lo atraia hacia su rostro, cosa que el aprovecho y, liberando su mano derecha, disparo al ojo de su oponente, haciendo que gruña y lo lance al suelo, afortunadamente recupero el control a tiempo y logro evitar un doloroso aterrizaje. El otro Ozaru ya se habia levantado y ambos cargaron energia antes de disparar, él logro evitar los ataques, pero estos colisionaron y la onda expansiva resultante de ello lo desequilibro y causo que cayera duramente en el suelo, cuando logro levantarse tuvo que saltar para evitar otra rafaga, que nuevamente lo lanzo lejos, solo que esta vez se estrello contra un edificio, mismo que se estaba quemando y, a causa del impacto, se derrumbo sobre él, Panppukin se quejo no solo del gran ardor, sino tambien del fragmento de metal que atravesaba su pierna izquierda. Aumento todo lo que pudo su energia con tal de quitarse de encima el edificio, aunque apenas logro moverlo lo suficiente para que alguien mas entrara y lo sacara. Viendo a su "salvador" se sorprendio al ver a su amigo Toteppo.

 **-Imbecil, cof cof, te dije que te largaras a pedir refuerzos-** Dijo dificilmente, habia aspirado demasiado humo mientras forzaba su "Ki", como le decia el nieto de Bardock a su poder de pelea, je, en un momento como ese él recordaba algo tan inutil.

Toteppo sonrio mientras ponia a su amigo contra la pared de un edificio remotamente ileso **-Lo hice, envie una alerta desde la nave y explique la situación lo mas rapido que pude antes de volver-** Explico mientras que ambos veian la destrucción causada en la ciudad, se veian la gran cantidad de cadaveres de los habitantes, una escena que por alguna razón ya no les gustaba ver **-Y pensar que este era nuestro trabajo, me hace sentir... mal-** Decia aun viendo recibiendo un asentimiento de su amigo, muchas cosas habian cambiado desde su resurrección pero la mas notable es que su sed de sangre se habia... ido, no sentian ese placer al matar de antaño, ni tenian esas ansias de destruirlo todo era extraño pero tambien... bueno? No lo sabian, solo sabian que tenian que detener a sus subordinados sin importar el costo **-Puedes luchar?-** Pregunto viendo a su capitan quien en respuesta solo sonrio.

 **-Enserio preguntas eso?-** Ellos eran Saiyajins, lucharán hasta la muerte de ser necesario, por eso, con algo de esfuerzo, se paro, listo para volver a luchar.

Toteppo sonrio y su paro junto a su compañero, Panppukin estubo a punto de dar otro paso cuando sintio un extraño dolor en su estomago, era Toteppo, le habia dado un poderoso golpe en el estomago **-Ma-Maldito-** Logro decir antes de caer inconciente.

 **-Perdona capitan pero tu tienes que vivir-** Dijo antes de volar entre los edificios hasta encontrar a los hermanos aun destrozando todo a su paso, enserio que no poseian razón, aprovecho el que no le prestaban atención para acercarse sigilosamente detras de quien se supone que era Jinja, si la falta de hombrera derecha era prueba de ello, acumulo energia en su palma derecha, generando una esfera de energia que disparo sin aviso alguno a su cola, por suerte logro impactar y destruir la base de la misma, el resto solo se callo al suelo mientras que ella volvia a la normalidad, lastimosamente tambien llamo la atención de su hermano, y al parecer tambien lo hizo enojar, este trato de aplastarlo por lo que tuvo que saltar, luego tuvo que girar en el aire con tal de evitar que Shuga lograr atraparlo, si lo hacia entonces estaba muerto, siguio esquivando hasta que Shugo cargo energia dispuesto a lanzar una rafaga, ese era el momente, Toteppo se apresura a lanzarse contra él, se acercaba rapidamente hasta que Shugo disparo y él arremetio contra él pasando cerca de su rafaga, la explosión fue poderosa pero él se mantuvo firme, entonces se elevo rapidamente y golpeo en la mandibula al gigante, causando que este pierda equilibrio y él procedio a rodearlo y disparar en su cola, aunque igualmente fue golpeado por Shugo antes de que volviera a la normalidad y, al igual que su hermana, perdiera la conciencia.

Toteppo fue golpeado por él antes de comenzar a destransformarse y se impacto en un edificio medio derrumbado, que termino de caer una vez se estrello contra él, con esfuerzo salio de él pero se detuvo cuando, al mover una viga caida, calleron mas secciones del edificio sobre él, incluyendo un importante fragmento de metal que callo sobre su brazo, atravesándolo de lado a lado **-AAAAhhhhh-** Grito de dolor antes de sacarlo, era un milagro que no halla perdido la extremidad, entonces cargo enegia en su mano buena y cauterizo la herida, termino de salir de los escombros y luego se recosto al costado de ellos, apoyandose en una de las pocas paredes que no cedieron, todo era calma, solo el sonido de los edificios quemados lograban perturbar la paz que sentia.

 **Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap**

Escucho antes de pararse, sujetando su brazo herido, tal vez eran los refuerzos que pidio. Camino hasta salir de los escombros para ver quienes eran solo para abrir mucho los ojos al ver quienes estaban frente a él.

 **-¡E-Es Imposible! ¿¡Como estan ustedes aqui!?-** Exclamo con... miedo? El tenia miedo a quienes estaban ante él.

Una ojos rojos repletos de maldad lo miraron divertidos antes de que un rayo violeta sea disparado hacia él.

Bueno, este fue el cap 21, espero que les alla gustado y dejen comentarios. Con respecto al fic de Naruto decidí publicarlo si consigo escribir minimamente 2 cap mas, para esa historia, antes de que comience el año.

Con respecto a eso de la "academia", es, por asi decirlo, un curso donde los mas jovenes tuvieron que ser instruidos para que pudieran realizar un mejor trabajo como patrulleros, los mayores no lo hacian al ser practicamente soldados, por lo que solo obedecían las ordenes que se les daban sin cuestionar. A los mas jovenes se les instruyó sobre algunas leyes y normas de conducta de los patrulleros.

Hasta luego.


	22. Chapter 22

**5/1/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Gracias como siempre XD

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: Reencuentro Inesperado**

 **.**

En una habitación completamente blanca, donde un inmenso vacio se extiende hasta más allá de lo que puede uno observar, la unica "cosa" en ese inmenso vacio era un pequeño, con dos enormes relojes de arena verde a los costados y en este se podia ver una puerta, alejados, en el inmenso vacio, se podian ver dos luces doradas, aunque estas se movian constantemente, desapareciendo y apareciendo nuevamente en ocasiones, acercandose mas se pueden observar dos siluetas en medio de las luces, como si fueran las fuentes de las mismas, ambos se miraban seriamente, y ninguno estaba realmente en optimas condiciones, vestian unos spandex azules bajo lo que antes fue una armadura Saiyajin sin hombreras, ahora esta se encontraba seriamente destruida, ambos tenian heridas considerables, fruto de haber estado entrenando por mucho tiempo.

Uno de ellos era un hombre, cabello dorado y ojos turquesas, rasgos que compartia con el otro, solo que él era considerablemente mayor, tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo y al parecer su brazo derecho no se movia. El otro era joven, muy joven, debia estar en su adolescencia, este tambien estaba seriamente herido, con su pierna derecha sangrando mucho.

Ambos arremetieron contra el otro, el mayor intento golpear al mas joven, pero este tomo su mano e intento darle un golpe propio, siendo detenido de la misma manera, aunque se notaba el esfuerzo que hacia la figura mayor para sostenerlo con su brazo dañado, ambos hicieron fuerza hasta que retrajeron sus cabezas y atacaron, uno, dos, tres, cabezazos fueron dados, hasta que ambos comenzaron a sangrar, la figura mayor intento darle un rodillazo, cosa que el otro contrarresto con su propia pierna y, con la otra, intento golpear el menton del hombre, cosa que resulto, aunque le dolio bastante al tener la pierna herida, aprovechando la distracción del enemigo la figura pequeña lo atrajo hacia si mismo y colisiono nuevamente sus frentes, haciendo que el otro se quejara y retrocediera levemente desorientado, mientras que él generaba una gran esfera de energia con ambas manos y la disparaba sin piedad, dando en el blanco y haciendo que su oponente caiga al suelo por la explosión.

 **-Puedes continuar Vegeta?-** Pregunto la figura menor, aterrizando en el suelo varios metros frente a él.

 **-Por supuesto insecto-** Respondio el Saiyajin antes de elevar su Ki, siendo rodeado de un aura dorada con algunos rayos.

Gohan solo sonrio, habian estado dos meses en la habitación y Vegeta habia logrado alcanzar el ssj 2,desde entonces habian estado entrenando dia tras dia por lo que él solo se puso en guardia e imitó la acción del otro Saiyajin.

Ambos se miraron levemente antes de que Vegeta arremetiera nuevamente contra Gohan, en cambio él llevo sus brazos a los costados y disparo una serie de rafagas de energia, algunas apuntaban a Vegeta, aunque este las desviaba con su brazo habil y otras pasaban de largo o colisionaban en el suelo, haciendo que el principe sonria, él se estaba acercando y Gohan "accidentalmente" disparo un par de rafagas cerca de si mismo, generando una columna de humo, Vegeta sonrio, era una estupidez pues el podia sentir su Ki, aunque estaba mas debil que de costumbre.

Atravesó el humo e intento golpear al joven, solo para que este atrape su golpe y sonria, de repente Vegeta sintio un Ki que se elevaba a su espalda y volteando el rostro vio a Gohan con sus manos en el costado listo para lanzar un **Kamehameha** , intentó esquivarlo pero el Gohan a su espalda lo sujeto fuertemente y lo atrajo hacia si mismo para apresarlo desde la espalda, entonces Gohan disparo.

 **-HAAAA-** Fue el grito que escucho mientras veía como se acercaba la tecnica, aumentaba su Ki pero el Gohan a su espalda apretaba con fuerza su brazo derecho para evitar que se concentrara, entonces impactó la tecnica y todo se volvio obscuro.

* * *

Abriendo lentamente el ahora pelinegro veia a un sonriente Dende. Él solo gruño, haciendo que el joven Namek se alejara levemente mientras que se levantaba.

 **-Tch!, habia olvidado esa maldita tecnica-** Dijo viendo a un sonriente Gohan, su comentario debe haberle causado gracia.

 **-Verdaderamente es una tecnica muy util-** Dijo sonriente, la tecnica habia sido inicialmente utilizada por Ten Shin Han, pero luego su maestro la adapto a si mismo y se la habia enseñado a él hace no mucho tiempo, solo podia hacer un "clon" pero aun estaba practicando con tal de mejorar.

 **-Es una tecnica estupida, pierdes la mitad de tu poder por cada copia que hagas, no le veo sentido a eso-** Refuto Vegeta parandose, sus ropas habian sido restauradas, no entendio como hasta que vio a Piccolo meditando, sus miradas se cruzaron y Vegeta le dio un leve asentimiento a modo de gratitud, cosa que Piccolo correspondio de la misma manera.

 **-Es bastante util para entrenar, te asegura un rival de tu nivel-** Explicó Gohan haciendo que Vegeta lo piense por un segundo, eso era verdad, con esa tecnica lucharas con alguien con tu mismo estilo, sería perfecto para ver tus puntos fuertes y tus debilidades, tal vez deberia aprenderla... tal vez **-Bueno, debo irme ya, adios Dende, Señor Piccolo, Vegeta-** Gohan partio del templo tranquilamente, yendo hacia su casa.

Una vez llego fue recivido por Zangya y su madre, quienes se encontraban jugando con ambos bebés.

 **-Hola-** Saludo mientras cerraba la puerta, llamando la atención tanto de las adultas como de los bebés, quienes se apresuraron en ir con él, sacandole a Gohan una sonrisa. Él se sento en el suelo mientras tomaba en brazos a Broly y dejaba a Goten jugar con su cola, al pequeño parecia gustarle mucho y jugaba con ella cada vez que podia. En cambio Broly se acurruco en Gohan mientras jugaba con los mechones de su cabello, él era mucho mas tranquilo que Goten pero tambien era muy apegado a Gohan, algo que no molestaba en o mas minimo al joven Saiyajin.

 **-Hola Gohan, como estuvo el entrenamiento-** Pregunto Zangya, llamando la atención de Gohan, quien le sonrio antes de responder

 **-Bastante bien, aunque me gaste dos meses de mi vida-** Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero aun asi su madre logro escucharlo.

 **-¡QUE?! Como que dos meses? Pero si solo te fuiste unas cuatro horas y media maximo?** [Me explico, 1 dia es igual a 1 año en la habitación, el dia tiene 24 horas y el año tiene 12 meses por lo que yo creo que seria 2 horas por mes] **Gohan, en pocos dias es tu cumpleaños y ahora de dices que estoy dos meses tarde? Que se supone que hare el proximo año ¿Planear la fiesta dos meses antes?-** Pregunto una consternada Chi-Chi, haciendo que Gohan sonriera nerviosamente, no le habia dicho a su madre que irian a la habitación del tiempo, temia que de hacerlo ella no le dejara ir, aunque ahora eso ya no importaba.

 **-Mama tranquila, igualmente puedo arreglarlo estando el tiempo suficiente en la habitación (aunque seria un año mayor)-** Penso al final mientras veia a su madre considerarlo.

 **-mmm... Esta bien, pero despues de eso no quiero que vuelvas a esa extraña habitación ¿Quedo claro?-** Sentencio Chi-Chi, viendo como su hijo suspiraba antes de asentir.

 **-Si mama, tranquila, igualmente a mi no me gustaria pasar mi adolescencia encerrado con Vegeta-** Un escalofrío sacudio a Gohan al solo considerar esa idea, no, él preferia mil veces quedarse en su casa estudiando que estar en constante enfrentamiento con el principe Saiyajin

 **-Dejando eso de lado, creo que lo mejor seria que te bañes Gohan, ¿No tenias una cita con Videl mañana?-** Decia Chi-Chi ya mas tranquila, incluso burlandose un poco de su hijo mientras que este se ponia muy rojo, sacandole una pequeña risa.

 **-¡NO ES UNA CITA!, solo saldre con ella y sus amigos a recorrer la ciudad-** Explico el sonrojado Saiyajin mientras miraba hacia otro lado, sin notar la mirada molesta que tuvo Zangya antes de que ella sacudiera su cabeza.

 **-Esta bien, esta bien, solo recuerda volver temprano, mañana es un dia importante-** Con eso dicho Chi-Chi tomo a un, sorprendentemente, dormido Broly de los brazos de Gohan, mientras que Zangya separaba a Goten de la cola se su hermano, el Saiyajin y la Hera se vieron levemente antes de sonreir e irse cada uno por su lado.

* * *

 **Al Dia Siguiente**

 **.**

Gohan, Videl, Shapner e Iresa se encontraban recorriendo tranquilamente la ciudad, veian varios puestos, con Iresa deteniendose en tiendas de moda, zapatos y joyería. Videl y Shapner estaban más interesados en las tiendas deportivas, mas exactamente en lo referente a las artes marciales. Mientras que Gohan simplemente veia lo que la ciudad ofrecia y se detenia cada tanto en algun puesto de libros y/o revistas. Gohan vestia una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros comunes, llevaba una gorra por el fuerte sol que habia ese dia. Videl tenia una camisa blanca, unos pantalones ceñidos negros y una chamarra de jean azul. Iresa llevaba una blusa de encaje que dejaba libre sus hombros y mostraba su figura, algo desarrollada para su edad, tambien tenia unos pantalones jean azules y unas gafas de sol en su cabello. Shapner tenia una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, demostrando su trabajada figura, traía unos pantalones comunes como los de Gohan y, al igual que Iresa, tenia unas gafas de sol, solo que las tenia en el cuello de su camiseta.

Los cuatro la pasaron realmente bien, incluso Gohan y Shapner no tuvieron ninguna "discusión"[Vease como que Shapner intentara molestar a Gohan y lo consiguiera], ahora los cuatro se encontraban en un restaurante, con los tres terricolas viendo sorprendidos la cantidad de alimentos que Gohan podia comer, el joven Saiyajin se encontraba disfrutando de su comida con una pila de platos vacios a cada lado de él, aunque eso no le importaba, cada uno se habia dispuesto a pagar su comida y él tenia una buena cantidad de dinero oculto, asi que podia facilmente costear sus alimentos, ademas, hacer de mula de carga para Iresa y Videl lo habian cansado mas de lo que creia posible.

Una vez terminaron de comer los cuatro salieron a caminar, con tal de bajar los alimentos engullidos. Entonces Iresa hablo.

 **-Oye Gohan-** El Saiyajin, quien se encontraba frente a ella, volteo la cabeza con tal de ver a su amiga, quien lo veia con duda, entonces él sonrio y respondio.

 **-Si Iresa?-** Iresa devolvio la sonrisa mientras Videl y Shapner ponian atención a la conversación de sus amigos.

 **-Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero... ¿Como puedes comer tanto y estar tan delgado?-** Al oir su pregunta Videl puso más atención en la charla mientras que Gohan y Shapner rieron levemente.

 **-Jejejeje, sucede que tengo un buen metabolismo, además de que entreno constantemente, asi que es normal para mi consumir una buena cantidad de alimentos-** Explico viendo como los tres se sorpendian con lo dicho, haciendo que él sonria divertido nuevamente.

 **-Sorprendente, me gustaria ser asi ¿Crees que sea posible?-** Pregunto Videl, pues Iresa se rindio en cuanto escucho lo de "Entrenar constantemente", no es que ella fuera perezosa, es solo que no queria terminar llena de musculos como algunas artistas marciales que veia en televisión con Videl.

 **-Pues no lo se, yo entreno desde que soy muy joven y mi padre tambien tenia un metabolismo muy elevado, ademas de que él y mi madre tambien entrenaban artes marciales-** Al oir eso Videl asintio y Shapner decidio unirse a la conversación.

 **-Asi que tus dos padres eran artistas marciales eh-** Dijo sonriendo levemente el rubio, obteniendo un asentimiento de Gohan, quien sonrio igual a él.

 **-Si, asi es-** Gohan tuvo que moverse para evitar a un transeúnte apurado, mismo que Iresa tambien evito con tal de que no la empujara, los tres vieron extrañado al sujeto antes de retomar su camino.

 **-Quienes eran sus maestros?-** Pregunto esta vez Videl, retomando la conversación donde quedo.

 **-Pues mi madre no me lo dijo nunca, tal vez aprendio de su padre. Mientras que mi padre aprendio primero de su abuelo y luego del maestro Roshi, desp/¡El maestro Roshi!, ¿El legendario Kame-Sennin[Sabio Tortuga]?-** Gohan fue interrumpido por Videl, quien lo veia sorprendida, al igual que Shapner, quien se habia quedado callado pero por su mirada Gohan intuia que él sabia de quien hablaban.

 **-Saben quien es él?-** Pregunto esta vez el Saiyajin, a lo que el rubio respondio.

 **-Por supuesto, se rumoreaba que era el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, pero es imposible que tu padre pudiera aprender de él, ¡Ese hombre vivio hace mas de cuatrocientos años!-** Lo ultimo lo dijo viendo de manera acusadora a Gohan, eso molesto al Saiyajin, sentia que Shapner le estaba diciendo mentiroso, y eso le molestaba.

 **-Si, lo hizo y aun lo hace, ahora vive en una isla muy alejada, puede que te lleve algun dia aunque... en algunos dias talvez valla a mi casa, despues de todo es mi cumpleaños-** Lo dicho por Gohan sorprendio a los tres, aunque la primera en salir del shock fue Iresa.

 **-¡Es tu cumpleaños! Por qué no nos dijiste?-** Pregunto viendo molesta a Gohan, quien solo sonrio levemente y encogió los hombros.

 **-No preguntaron-** Ante eso los tres casi cayeron al suelo, pero se repusieron y Videl retomo la palabra, habian llegado a un parque y ahora lo estaban recorriendo.

 **-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, enserio crees que el maestro Roshi valla a tu casa? Por qué estas tan seguro?-** Pregunto escéptica, viendo con duda a su amigo.

 **-Ayer escucha a mi madre hablar por telefono con una amiga suya, estaban hablando acerca de una fiesta sorpresa y que invitarian a nuestros conocidos, por eso creo que ira y tambien quiero invitarlos a ir-** Una vez termino los tres sonrieron y Videl volvio a hablar.

 **-Iremos no te preocupes pero... crees que el maestro Roshi me acepte como su discípula?-** Cuando pregunto eso noto que Gohan frunció el ceño antes de hablar con un tono un poco mas serio

 **-Seguro que si pero no te conviene serlo-** Videl no pudo evitar fruncir el ceno tambien al oirlo, sentia que Gohan la estaba subestimando, como si creyera que no soportaria el entrenamiento del legendario maestro.

 **-Y por qué no?-** Al oir su tono molesto Gohan se recompuso un poco y respondio con la verdad.

 **-Porque el maestro Roshi es un pervertido-** Videl casi cae nuevamente al suelo al oir eso, al parecer ella habia sacado conclusiones apresuradas.

 **-E-Encerio?-** Pregunto Shapner, creyendo dificilmente que alguien tan legendario entre los luchadores de artes marciales como el Kame-Sennin sea un pervertido, pero aun con una mirada seria Gohan le respondio.

 **-Si, el mejor amigo de mi padre logro que le enseñara despues de darle algunas revistas obscenas, mismas que el leia sentado en la playa a menudo cuando lo visitaba-** Cuando oyo eso Shapner no sabia si reirse o palmearse la frente, eso era algo estupido e inteligente al mismo tiempo.

 **-Entiendo, gracias por el aviso Gohan, es una lastima, me hubiera gustado aprender de él, se decia que el podia utilizar tecnicas increibles-** Decia Videl con algo de tristeza, misma que fue notada por el Saiyajin.

 **-Si, no puedo negar eso, el Maestro Roshi cuenta con tecnicas sorprendentes-** Eso intereso a Videl, queria saber mas sobre las misteriosas tecnicas de Muten Roshi pero Iresa decidio hablar nuevamente.

 **-Bueno, creo que ya hablamos mucho del tema, ademas Videl, bien puedes pedirle a tu padre que te entrene, despues de todo él es ahora el humano mas fuerte-** Decia la Rubia intentando animar a su amiga, a lo que Shapner decidio aportar su grano de arena.

 **-Es verdad, ademas no creo que un viejo senil y pervertido sea capas de derrotar a tu padre-** Gohan no pudo evitar gruñir al oirlo, esta bien que Roshi no fuera el mas correcto de los hombres pero aun asi no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras insultaban al maestro de su padre.

 **-Ese "viejo senil y pervertido" barreria el piso contigo y cualquier otra persona que lo enfrente-** Shapner miro molesto a Gohan por su arrebato, estaba tentado a golpearlo pero Gohan ya lo habia vencido antes, por lo que decidio atacar por otro lado.

 **-Enserio? Ja, no te creo, como podria un hombre con mas de cuatrocientos años hacer tal cosa?-** Los dos muchachos chocaron sus frentes mientras se veian fijamente el uno al otro.

 **-El maestro Roshi es un hombre mayor si, pero el tiene una basta experiencia en combate ademas posee tecnicas muy poderosas y letales-** Videl e Iresa suspiraron, no era la primera vez que esos dos discutian y estaban seguras que no seria la ultima, aunque Videl se intereso cuando hablo sobre las tecnicas de Roshi.

 **-Oh Encerio? Y que podria hacer ese viejo ehh?-** Refuto Shapner tratando de empujar al saiyajin con su frente, pero sin poder moverlo siquiera un milimetro.

 **-Esto-** Guiado por el enojo y la confianza de no sentir ninguna presencia cerca Gohan cargo energia en su mano derecha que salio disparada hasta una gran roca que exploto dejando solo un crater. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se apresuro en caminar dentro de un pequeño bosque, siendo seguido por sus amigos que se habian recuperado de la sorpresa, ellos estaban haciendo varias preguntas pero Gohan simplemente siguio caminando hasta que se alejo lo suficiente de su "obra" para poder hablar tranquilo, entonces tomo un par de bocanadas de aire y se giro a sus amigos, quienes lo veian con asombro y confusión **-Pregunten-** En cuanto dijo eso los tres lo bombardearon con preguntas predecibles como: "Como hiciste eso?, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Puedo hacerlo tambien?" y mas.

 **-"Eso" fue una esfera de Ki. El Ki es una energia que posee todo ser vivo y que con el adecuado entrenamiento puede ser utilizado-** Los tres asintieron a su explicación, fue simple pero explico bien lo que necesitaban saber. Ellos iban a preguntar nuevamente pero una gran explosión se escucho a lo lejos, llamando la atención de Gohan cuando sintio la energia de varios guerreros.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta la fuente de la explosión, yendo hacia una de las zonas comerciales de la ciudad, donde habia locales de todo tipo, desde simples mercados a restaurantes de lujo.

Al llegar vieron a mucha gente reunida al rededor de un gran crater, al acercarse al crater vieron una extraña maquina roja con dos deformaciones en forma de embudo a los costados por los cuales comenzo a salir un humo purpura, la gente se alejo de ese humo, pero cuando este comenzo a expandirse hizo que los que lo aspiraran comenzaran a toser y al cabo de un tiempo quedaran inconscientes, por suerte los que quedaron inconscientes fueron rapidamente tomados por aquellos que se encontraban cerca antes de que todos se encerraran en los locales cercanos, cerrando puertas y ventanas con tal de evitar que dicho gas ingresara.

Videl, que habia sido separada de sus amigos, los busco por todo el local, encontrando a Shapner e Iresa en la ventana, viendo preocupados la calle. Ella se acerco para decirles que todo estaria bien, pero al notar qué es lo que veian no pudo evitar preocuparse tanto como ellos, fuera, en medio del nocivo gas, se encontraba Gohan, quien veia extrañado sus manos antes de acercarse a paso calmado, pero aun asi cauteloso, a la extraña maquina.

Gohan se acercaba cautelosamente al crater cuando tuvo que saltar para evitar una esfera de energia roja, que se estrello en el suelo. Alzando la vista a su enemigo se quedo congelado por quienes estaban frente a él.

Eran 7 sujetos. Tres de ellos eran desconocidos.

El primero era de estatura mediana y construcción atletica, ni robusto ni flacido, tenia un spandex similar al de Vegeta, solo que morado, vestia una armadura Saiyajin sin la hombrera derecha, ademas de que era de color amarillento, tenia un simbolo en el centro pero no podia verlo bien. solo que su piel era azul, le recordaba a la raza de Zangya, su cabello amarillo, tenia un extraño simbolo en el centro de su armadura pero a causa del gas no lograba verlo.

El segundo era alto, el mas alto del grupo, tenia piel rojiza u anaranjada, era de construcción delgada, a pesar de la distancia Gohan podia decir que parecia una especie de lagarto. Vestia la misma armadura que el primero, solo que su expandex dejaba libre los brazos y a partir de medio muslo.

El tercero era casi tan alto como el anterior, pero el era de construcción fornida, su piel era de color verde obscuro y tenia un largo cabello negro. Sus spandex se limitaban a cubrir sus partes intimas.

Conocia a los otros 4, eran las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, aunque le extraño no ver a su jefe con ellos.

 **-Como es posible que ustedes esten vivos? Y quienes son ustedes tres?-**

 **-Soy Sauzer-** Se presento el de piel azul mientras se ponia de cuclillas y se inclinaba sobre su pierna derecha.

 **-Doore-** Siguio el de piel verde tambien inclinándose sobre su pierna derecha, mientras ponia su mano izquierda en su cadera y la derecha la usaba para apuntar al cielo, mismo que se quedo viendo.

 **-Y yo Neiz-** Gohan a este punto se estaba cansando de sus ridiculas poses mientras que el ultimo miembros se inclinaba sobre su pierna izquierda y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

 **-Y juntos somos ¡Las Fuerzas Elite del Señor Cooler!-** Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo que seguian en esa... estupida pose, mientras que los miembros de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu se quejaban de no tener a su jefe para demostrarles lo que era una "verdadera" presentación.

Gohan solo se quedo viendo con pena ajena a los tres mientras que las personas encerradas ya no les tenian tanto miedo, ademas de que mas de uno estaba grabando todo con sus celulares, aunque no se podia ver mucho a causa del gas, ni siquiera podian ver bien la cara del joven que estaba frente a esos "alienígenas".

 **-No han respondido mi otra pregunta ¿Como es que estan vivos?-** Pregunto nuevamente mientras comenzaba a estirar los musculos. Esta no era una situación que pudieran arreglar con palabras, eso lo tenia claro.

 **-Eso no es algo que te incumba simio infeliz. Nosotros te destruiremos en nombre de nuestro señor-** Exclamo Jeice(el de piel roja y pelo blanco de las fuerzas espaciales Ginyu).

 **-Entiendo, vengan-** Dijo Gohan poniendonse en guardia mientras sus enemigos solo reian.

 **-Je, mocoso, te recuerdo, tu eres el niño al que le rompi el cuello-** Hablo Recoome, haciendo que Gohan se tensara, entonces su sonrisa crecio **-Bien, dejenmelo a mi, esta vez te rompere miembro por miembro-** Dicho esto el se lanzo a una velocidad mayor de la que Gohan recordaba, tomandolo por sorpresa, consiguiendo golpear su estomago, aunque, para sorpresa de todos, Gohan no se movio ni un centimetro de su lugar, él tomo el brazo de Recoome y lo atrajo hacia si mismo para golpearlo con fuerza en el estómago y que este caiga completamente inconciente.

Tanto las fuerzas de Cooles como las de Ginyu miraban con sorpresa eso, mas que nada las de Ginyu pues se habian enfrentado ya a ese niño y no habia tenido tanta fuerza.

 **-Les dire esto solo una vez, salgan de mi planeta y no regresen o sino los destruire por completo-** Advirtio Gohan mientras veia a sus oponentes sonreir

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJA-** Rieron todos mientras que Gohan comenzaba a enojarce.

 **-Niño, tu no puedes ganar, al final de esta lucha tu no seras mas que un cadáver, ya sea por nosotros o por la niebla, pero tu moriras-** Hablo nuevamente Jeice con una demencia que Gohan no habia visto, entonces decidio que tenia que probar que hablaba enserio.

Viendo a su derrotado oponente penso un poco las cosas antes de tomarlo del cuello y apretar hasta oir el **"Crack"** que queria escuchar, entonces cargo energia en su mano y disparo una rafaga que atravezo a Recoome. Estaba por volver a amenazarlos cuando el "cuerpo" de su oponente comenzo a disolverse en el mismo gas que habia a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a Gohan cuando este volvio a aparecer junto a sus compañeros.

 **-(Esto sera mas complicado de lo que pense)-** Con ese pensamiento Gohan volvio a subir su guardia y miro a sus oponentes, esperando el primer movimiento mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia que le ayude a ganar. La situación no era muy favorable para él, tenia siete oponentes frente a él, algunos desconocidos [Las fuerzas de Cooler] y otros con habilidades problematicas [Guldo], ademas de que sus oponentes lo superaban en numero pero el era mas poderoso que cualquiera de ellos, ademas de ser necesario él puede acceder tanto al SSj como al SSj 2, solo tenia que hallar la forma de arreglar el asunto de los numeros.

De repente Gohan sonrio y su cuerpo brillo unos momentos antes de que repentinamente halla dos Gohan, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante ello.

Ambos Gohan desaparecieron, uno de ellos atravesó a Guldo con su puño e intendo destruir el gas disparando energia cuando este comenzo a unirse nuevamente, el otro cargo una esfera de energia en su mano derecha y la disparo al robot, sonrio un momento cuando creyo que lo destruyo pero su sonrisa murio cuando vio que el robot estaba intacto con una campo de fuerza a su alrededor, entonces ambos Gohan tuvieron que retroceder cuando Burter [El de piel azul de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu] y Neiz intentaron golpearlos, entonces uno de ellos elevo Ki y golpeo con fuerza la nuca de Neiz, mientras que el otro tomo a Burter por la parte posterior del rostro y descendio rapidamente golpeando su rostro contra el campo de fuerza de la maquina, destruyendo la cabeza del guerrero sin siquiera dañar el campo de fuerza.

Ambos alienígenas se disolvieron en gas y se volvieron a unir a lo lejos, cerca de sus camaradas. Gohan de repente tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando Sauzer intento decapitarlo con una hoja afilada echa de Ki en su mano derecha, este al ver su ataque fallido volvio a arremeter contra el Saiyajin, mientras Recoome y Doore entretenian a su clon, de repente Gohan cargo Ki en su mano y agarro la de su oponente, sorprendiendo mucho a Sauzer ya que nadie habia podido detenerle de esa forma antes.

 **-Concentras Ki para generar un filo como su fuera una espada ehh? Es una tecnica interesante-** Luego de decir eso Gohan concentro Ki en su otra mano, un aura blanca se genero en esta antes de adoptar una forma mas afilada y amenazante, Sauzer se sorprendio al ver que ese mono habia copiado su tecnica y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Gohan realizó un "tajo" ascendente que le corto desde su costado izquierdo hasta el hombro derecho. Para molestia de Gohan Sauzer tambien se disolvio en humo. Vio que su clon tenia a Recoome y Dore en cada lado, cubriendose de cada golpe hasta que aumento repentinamente su ki y disparo una esfera de energia a cada una, golpeandoles sus rostros y explotando sus cabezas. Ambos dispararon una rafaga a Guldo, quien aguanto la respiración y detuvo el tiempo, cuando este volvio a la normalidad Guldo se encontraba alejado del lugar de la explosión pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Gohan aparecio sobre él y, con una patada de talon, lo envio hacia la maquina chocando contra el campo de fuerza, donde sufrio una poderosa descarga que, otra vez, lo "mato". Gohan iba a atacar a Neiz, cuando repentinamente comenzo a sentir la falta de aire, forzandolo a sujetar su garganta, sus enemigos sonrieron y un recien regenerado Recoome le golpeo con fuerza en su estomago, antes de juntar sus manos y golpearlo duramente para que se estrelle en el suelo, siendo seguido rapidamente por su clon cuando Dore hizo lo mismo con él, aunque este termino desapareciendo, dejando solo a un cansado Gohan contra siete oponentes en perfectas condiciones.

 **-Parece que ya esta haciendo efecto, te felicito por durar tanto mocoso pero igualmente tu fin esta cerca-** Las palabras de Jeice estaban cargadas de arrogancia y seguridad, como si Gohan ya no pudiera hacer nada para evitar la derrota.

 **-**h**, **ha*, *ohan-** Escuchaba Gohan, sintiendose muy mareado, mientras lentamente lograba recomponerse.

 **-¡Gohan!-** Entonces Gohan alzó la vista y vio en la ventana de un restaurante a Videl, quien golpeaba con esfuerzo el cristal, mientras que la mayoria de las personas, incluyendo a Shapner e Iresa, se encontraban inconscientes, otras tosian constantemente mientras sujetaban sus gargantas y algunas aun seguian grabando lo que sucedia.

El joven Saiyajin se levanto lentamente, viendo a sus oponentes, quienes seguian sonriendo con seguridad, mantuvo la vista en ellos, esperando que alguno haga el primer movimiento.

Entonces Guldo decidio moverse **-Muy bien mocoso, es hora de que pagues por las molestias que me has causado-** Con eso dicho concentro su energia y dos postes de luz fueron arrancados del suelo, con un par de movimientos de sus manos las puntas ambos postes se arremolinaron entre si para formar dos lanzas que apuntaban a ambos Gohan **-¡MUERE!-** Exclamo al tiempo que lanzaba los proyectiles, pero ambos fueron interceptados por esferas de energia que los destruyeron, Guldo vio sorprendido eso cuando una mano verde surgio de su estomago, viendo hacia atrás logro ver a un Namekuseijin de Gi morado que flotaba varios metros sobre ellos, volviendo su vista frente a él vio a un rubio de ojos turquesas que se parecia demasiado al principe Vegeta.

 **-¡Vegeta! ¡Señor Piccolo! Que bueno que llegaron-** Dijo algo cansado viendo a sus "salvadores".

 **-Es bueno ver que te las arreglaste por tu cuenta Gohan, ten-** Exclamo Piccolo lanzandole una semilla del ermitaño a Gohan, quien la tomo y se apresuro a comerla.

 **-Gracias-** Gohan sentia que recuperaba fuerzas pero aun asi le costaba trabajo respirar.

 **-¿Que se supone que significa esto Gohan? ¿Por qué no has acabado aun con estas escorias? Tu poder es muy superior al de ellos, ademas ¿Como es que esos imbeciles de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu estan vivos?-** Pregunto un enojado Vegeta, no entendia por que esos infelices estaban vivos aunque no le importaba mucho realmente, él los acabaria enseguida.

 **-Es algo complicado de explicar Vegeta, ellos no parecen estar vivos pues cada ves que los acabas se disuelven en este extraño gas y vuelven a aparecer unos segundos despues-** Al momento de explicar todo Guldo volvio a aparecer confirmando lo dicho por Gohan **-Esa maquina de ahí es lo que genera este gas, pero esta protegida por un campo de energia-** Gohan disparo una rafaga de Ki a la maquina que fue detenido por dicho campo de energia, haciendo que Vegeta chasquee la lengua y Piccolo vea seriamente a sus oponentes, estaban demasiado tranquilos. Si bien su poder no era muy grande no parecian cansarse y el hecho de que volverian una y otra vez era muy molesto, ademas no sabia que tan nocivo era ese gas, de por si ya era una molestia al comprometer su rango de visión, tambien podia ser toxico las respiraciones forzadas de Gohan eran prueba de ello, pues es imposible que sea cansancio despues de que comiera una de las semillas.

 **-Nosotros los distraemos, encargate de la maquina-** Ordeno Vegeta antes de lanzarse contra Neiz y enterrar su puño en su estomago atravesándolo facilmete y matando al alienigena, entonces genero una esfera de energia en su otra mano y dispararla a Guldo, su habilidad para detener el tiempo seria una molestia.

Piccolo estiro su brazo y logro atrapar la pierna de Jeice, quien se habia concentrado en Vegeta y no en él, entonces lo uso para golpear a Sauzer y atraerlo hacia él, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca solto su rostro y disparo sin piedad una rafaga de energia de su boca, destruyendo completamente al alvino. Entonces se lanzo contra Doore y le propino una fuerte patada, Burter trato de atacarlo por la espalda pero Piccolo giro y tomando el puño con el que pensaba golpearle lo lanzo contra el pelinegro, quien se habia recuperado de la patada pero no pudo evadir a su "camarada".

Vegeta golpeo sin piedad a Sauzer en el rostro dos veces, antes de sujetarle del cabello y estrellas su rodilla con la mandibula de Sauder, rompiendole varios dientes y lanzandolo contra Burter y Dore, luego atrapo el puño de Recoome, quien habia intentado tomarlo por sorpresa y golpeo sin piedad su garganta, destruyendo su Nuez de Adán y provocando que se ahogue con su propia sangre.

Piccolo alargo sus manos y sujeto tanto a Dore como a Burter y Sauzer, y sonrio sabiendo lo que sucederia.

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurria Gohan habia pensado en como destruir la maquina, podia usar una tecnica poderosa pero eso pondria en peligro a las personas que estaban inconscientes, entonces penso un poco y recordo algo importante, esa parte de la ciudad se ubica sobre el paso del tren subterráneo, entonces sonrio y elevo su Ki para dar un buen salto y lanzarse al suelo. Lo atravesó sin problemas y vio contento que tenia razon, sino hubiera tenido que destruir parte del suelo.

Entonces se transformo en SSj, no queria dejar nada al azar, destruiria esa maquina a toda costa **-Kaaa-mee-haaa-meee-HAAAA-** Disparo sin dudar su tecnica destruyendo tanto la maquina como a los oponentes que Piccolo tenia cautivo sobre él.

* * *

 **-MALDITOS SAIYAJINS, NUESTRO SEÑOR SE VENGARA DE USTEDES-** Gritaban las tres voces al mismo tiempo, entonces el gas comenza a disolverse en el aire. Piccolo, junto a Vegeta, destruyeron a Jeice, Guldo, Recoome y Neize, quienes se habian vuelto a formar y, para evitar cualquier tragadia, dispararon una rafaga de energia al gas en el que sus cuerpos se disolvieron.

Gohan salio del suelo en su estado base, viendo que no quedaban siquiera los restos de la extraña maquina suspiro de alivio, se elevo para estar a la altura de Piccolo y Vegeta, quienes discutian acerca de quien podria haber hecho todo eso, todo sin ser conscientes de una extraña maquina. Era similar a un disco, pero tenia unas "protuberancias" en ambos lados, que seguramente servirian de antenas o para poder pilotarlo correctamente, en la parte delantera del disco habia un lente de alguna especie de camara. Se mantenia alejada de ellos y al parecer habia grabado todo lo sucedido, entonces despego y se perdio en el cielo nublado.

Videl salio rapidamente del local en el que se encontraba, al igual que aquellos que aun estaban concientes, todos veian en el cielo a sus tres "heroes", mas concretamente al joven que se habia enfrentado a los misteriosos atacantes. Él les estaba dando la espalda, ya que aun habian algunos grabando y el queria evitar ser captado por las camaras. Entonces los tres fueron rodeados por una extraña aura, blanca, en el caso del niño y el ser verde, y dorada, en el caso del rubio alto. Luego de un segundo los tres asintieron y despegaron a lugares distintos.

Las personas presentes de quedaron un par de minutos mirando el cielo e intentando procesar lo que acabaron de vivir. Un gas extraño que los dejaba inconscientes en cuestion de minutos o incluso segundos, unos extraños seres, sin duda alienigenas, presuntamente inmortales, un jover capaz de multiplicarse, volar y disparar esas extrañas rafagas de energia, ademas de tener una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana. Un rubio de gran poder y muy despiadado, ademas del hombre de piel verde, aunque los mas ancianos cuando lo vieron estuvieron gritando cosas sobre un Daimao o algo asi, no sabian de que hablaban.

Una vez asimilada la información los presentes volvieron a los locales para ayudar a los que estaban inconscientes. Algunos despertaban despues de un momento pero a los que seguian inconscientes los dejaban apartados hasta que llegaran los de urgencia o quedaban en manos de sus amigos o familiares.

Videl fue a buscar a sus amigos, encontrandolos, por suerte, en la misma ventana en la que los habia dejado. Intento despertarlos pero por desgracia fue inutil, ambos dormian como troncos. Ella comenzo a levantar con algo de esfuerzo a Shapner, era bastante pesado, lamentablemente cuando intento levantar a Iresa perdio el equilibrio y cayo, por fortuna unos fuertes brazos la atraparon evitando que callera al suelo, cuando levanto la vista unos profundos ojos onix le devolvieron la mirada, ella sonrio e inconcientemente solto a Shapner para abrazar a Gohan, quien si bien se sorprendio devolvio el abrazo con una sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos se soltaron con Videl estando levemente sonrojada por su arrebato y Gohan sonrojándose por lo linda que se veia la pelinegra sonrojada.

 **-Que bueno que estes bien Gohan-** Decia Videl mirando el suelo, sin poder mirar a la cara al Saiyajin, algo bueno para Gohan pues no podia apartar la mirada de ella.

 **-Gracias, me alegra que tu estes bien, vamos, Bulma vive cerca de aqui, llevemos a Shapner e Iresa alla para que los revise-** Él levanto sin mucho esfuerzo a Shapner en su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas, mientras que Videl tomaba a Iresa, solo para que Gohan pasara la mano de la chica por su cuello y la apoyara en él, llevandolos a ambos sin problema. Videl queria protestar, decirle a Gohan que ella podia llevar a su amiga y que no se deberia sobreesforzar despues de su pelea, pero él solo sonrio y le dijo que no era ningun problema.

 **-Si-** Ambos comenzaron a caminar con Gohan llevando sin problemas a sus dos amigos y Videl viendo con duda al Saiyajin **-Gohan-** El aludido volteo la mirada esperando que ella hablara **-Como hiciste para volar?-** Ante su pregunta Gohan medito unos segundos lo que diria, hasta que se decidio por simplemente ser sincero con Videl, no sabia porque pero no queria mentirle ni inventar nada cuando hablaba con ella.

 **-Utilice el Ki, es una de las cosas que te permite hacer y no es muy complicado-**

 **-Entonces... podrias enseñarme-** Se podia notar la incomodidad de Videl, aunque Gohan no entendia el porque estaba incomoda.

 **-A volar?-**

 **-S-si, o mas bien, a utilizar el Ki-** Ahora Gohan abrio un poco mas los ojos, eso era algo a tener en cuenta, aunque no seria una mala idea.

 **-Supongo que podria hacerlo, deberiamos hablarlo con Shapner e Iresa, estoy seguro que a ellos tambien les gustara aprender... o por lo menos a Shapner, creo que Iresa se limitaria a aprender a volar-** Videl sonrio ante eso, estaba segura que a Iresa le encantaria volar por los cielos, igual que a ella.

 **-Eso seria muy bueno, gracias Gohan-** Videl le dio una gran sonrisa y, por fortuna para Gohan, habia cerrado los ojos, por lo que no vio a Gohan sonrojarse, le gustaba verla sonreir.

 **-N-no hay de que-** Con todo dicho los dos llegaron a la casa de Bulma, donde la aludida los esperaba para que Gohan le informara de lo sucedido, Vegeta no le habia explicado mucho y ella queria saber lo mas posible.

* * *

 **Galaxia del Norte: Algun lugar alejado de la tierra**

 **.**

Muy lejos del planeta tierra se podia apreciar una gran nave de forma semicircular, posee unos motores en la parte inferior, asi como dos "alas", tambien con motores, que ayudaban en la maniobrabilidad. En la parte central habia un gran domo para que quien pilotará pudiera ver el basto espacio con sus propios ojos. A esa nave se acercaba el "disco" que habia estado en la tierra, al llegar las "protuberancias" se retrajeron, dejando simplemente el disco, que entro por una apertura diminuta en la nave.

Una vez adentro una figura se acerco a un panel de control y toco unos botones, entonces el mismo disco aparecio y comenzo a mostrar todo lo sucedido, desde el aterrizaje de la maquina hasta la destrucción de la misma, la figura se mantuvo impasible mirando el video **-Veo que el chico tiene talento, ¿Tu qué crees... Raichi?-** Hablo la figura, mientras de las sombras el anciano cientifico salia tambien viendo el mismo video que él.

 **-No me interesa, al final todos los Saiyajins y sus descendientes moriran-** Fueron las frias palabras del anciano, haciendo que la primera figura sonria.

 **-De eso no hay duda viejo amigo, ¿Como va tu pequeño proyecto? Tus fantasmas no lo hacen mal pero dependen demasiado de la Bruma para luchar-** Pregunto retrocediendo el video y mostrando las numerosas veces que los guerreros que enviaron fueron "asesinados".

 **-Mejor de lo que crees, hace poco obtuve unos especimenes aceptables, el proyecto avanza como fue planeado-** Informo viendo las muertes de sus fantasmas "inútiles".

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso, los Saiyajines deben perecer para que nosotros volvamos a alzarnos donde correspondemos-** Informo la primer figura mientras salia de la habitación.

 **-Como usted diga Sarama-Sama-** Raichi se inclino ante la primer figura, quien sonrio y siguio su camino, perdiéndose en los pasillos de la obscura nave.

* * *

Bueno este fue el Cap. N 22, espero que les halla gustado. Dejen sus review, sigan la historia o agreguenla a favoritos, agradeceria cualquiera de esos gestos.


	23. Chapter 23

**12/1/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando:** Pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo XD. Gracias amigo.

 **Srblack28:** Creo que no tendría gracia si te contara sus planes asi que solo debes leer y gracias por tus palabras :-D

 **Guest:** Gracias.

 **XxxTtentacion sensei R:** Gracias compa XD me alegro

 **Victor0606:** Yes Sarama. Gracias por decirme, ya lo arregle. Ni siquiera se de donde salio Irina XD

 **ATENCIÓN:** Primero que nada WOW 5 comentarios por un capitulo? Es la mayor cantidad hasta ahora XD. Al menos eso me dice que la historia va progresando jajajaja. Bueno, ahora a lo importante:

 **El primero de Enero saque un nuevo fic de Naruto llamado "Naruto Sensei: Legado y Destino". No se si deje aviso de eso y por pereza no me fije, así que aviso ahora para los que quieran leerla, las actualizaciones serán cada 2 Lunes para que no se me complique demasiado y no interrumpa esta historia, al menos hasta llegar a la Saga Buu donde sera cuestion de adaptar lo Cannon con lo mio. Eso es todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto ;-)**

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: El Cumpleaños**

.

Gohan y Videl se encontraban en la sala de estar de Capsule Corp. Se encontraban bebiendo algo de té de manzanilla que les habia traido la Sra. Brief mientras esperaban que sus amigos despierten.

Bulma había realizado un examen basico a Videl al llegar y al no detectar ninguna anomalía la dejo ir, pero todabia faltaban sus amigos, por lo que decidieron esperar.

 **-Gohan!-** El mestizo alzo la mirada para ver a Bulma en la puerta viendo seriamente al Saiyajin **-Puedes venir un momento?-** Él dudo un poco y le dio una rápida mirada a Videl, quien solo asintio, entonces se levanto y siguio a la peli-celeste, quien había visto eso sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

Ambos fueron al laboratorio de Bulma, donde la mencionada se sento frente una computadora y comenzó a escribir algunos códigos, hasta que, al parecer, encontro el archivo de buscaba.

 **-Mira esto-** Entonces en una gran pantalla a su derecha aparece una imagen, era el extraño gas que había sido liberado en la ciudad hace poco, también había una imagen del cuerpo humano, cuyos pulmones estaban repletos de dicho gas.

 **-Que es eso?-** Pregunto dudoso viendo las imágenes frente a él.

 **-Estuve analizando la toxina que liberaron en el distrito comercial, es una extraña sustancia cuyos componentes no existen en la tierra, esto es producto de seres de otro planeta-** Él asintio, eso era algo que esperaba.

 **-Me lo imaginaba, es imposible que algo generado en la tierra pueda "revivir" a los soldados de Freezer, la mayoria de ellos murio en Namek cuando fuimos por las Esferas del Dragón-** La peli-celeste asintio, ella no estuvo presente cuando eso sucedio pero confiaba en las palabras de Gohan.

 **-Lo se, pero eso no es lo unico interesante de la toxina, estaba diseñada no solo para mantener a esos "espectros", sino tambien dejaba completamente inconciente a cualquier humano, o animal de la tierra, que la inale sin producir ningun otro daño inmediato, en cambio cualquier raza no terrestre seria inmune a ese efecto, pero al cabo de un tiempo le seria dificil respirar y eventualmente moriria-** Ahora tenia la completa atención del Saiyajin, antes de que bajara la cabeza y tomara su menton en una pose pensativa.

 **-Ya veo, eso explica porque no quede inconsciente... pero esa toxina sigue siendo muy peligrosa, si estaba hecha para solo afectar a los no terricolas significa que alguien, o algo, quiere acabar con Vegeta, Piccolo y conmigo pero ¿por qué?-** La peli-celeste coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas mientras juntaba sus manos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre ellas, tenia los ojos cerrados antes de responder.

 **-Puede que quisieran invadirnos y los vieran a ustedes como una amenaza, los humanos no somos muy poderosos pero ustedes son extremadamente fuertes-** Una vez termino de hablar abrio los ojos y se enderezo en su silla, viendo al Saiyajin cruzarse de brazos sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

 **-Es posible, ojala pudieramos rastrear el origen de la sustancia, tal vez si enviamos tus datos al rey Vegeta el pueda averiguar no solo de que esta hecha, sino tambien quien pudo hacerla y porque-** Bulma sonrio ante ello llamando la atención de Gohan.

 **-Es una buena idea, me contactare con él en unos minutos-** Ella se paro y fue ante un extraño panel, era una pantalla vacia, la cual se encendio en luz azul cuando ella coloco su mano, entonces una pantalla holográfica se genero en la pared frente a ella, comenzo a escribir algo en un teclado digital del panel.

 **-Puedes contactarte con él?-** Pregunto aun en su lugar el joven Saiyajin, recibiendo un asentimiento de la cientifica.

 **-Por supuesto, él y yo hicimos varios negocios con respecto a la tecnologia y algo de armamento-** Comento viendo una leve sorpresa en los ojos del joven.

 **-Trabajas con armas? No lo sabia-** La peli-celeste le dio una mirada curiosa antes de responder.

 **-No es nuestra especialidad pero Capsule Corp. Se encarga de cualquier cosa que trabaje con tecnologia, eso incluye distintos tipos de armamentos y vehiculos militares-** Gohan asintio antes de que una idea se generara en su mente.

 **-Podrias generar armas de energia como las que usaban los hombres de Freezer? Seria algo bueno para evitar alguna invasión, ambos sabemos que las armas actuales son inutiles para cualquiera con un poder de pelea decente-** La sonrisa de Bulma menguó antes de darle una mirada complicada.

 **-Lo se y creeme que la idea estuvo en mi cabeza en mas de una ocasión pero es peligroso, ¿Que tal si son los terricolas los que intentan invadir otros planetas? Recuerdas la reunion con el rey galactico? No hay muchos planetas de tecnologia avanzada en el universo, seria un peligro que nosotros comencemos a invadir otros planetas-** Esas dudas evitaba que pudiera mejorar el armamento de su planeta.

 **-Tienes razon pero tampoco podemos dejar desprotegido el nuestro. Nosotros no estaremos siempre aqui y recuerda en la reunion con el rey que ese Yadratiano te reconocio como terricola, ya saben que, al menos nosotros, podemos llegar tan lejos en el espacio, ¿Que pasaria si nos ven como una amenaza? Ademas de quien sea que hizo la toxina puede intentar un ataque directo o volver a utilizarla pero con mas soldados, y si son demasiados entonces, posiblemente, no podriamos lidiar con todos y las personas inocentes correrian peligro-** Gohan entendia sus dudas pero él y los demas no siempre defenderán el planeta, sabia que en algun momento habria una guerra, ya sea que la provoquen los humanos o que tuvieran que defenderse de alguna otra raza, de una manera u otra habria una guerra en algun momento, podia no ser hoy, no mañana, incluso no en 100 años, pero la habria.

 **-(Suspiro) Esta bien, hare algunas armas de energia, igualmente el rey Vegeta me mando algunas de los hombres de Freezer como pago en una de nuestras negociaciones, asi que no tardare mucho. Creo que puedo venderlas al ejercito o a la policia, solo espero que no lleguen muy rapido al mercado negro-** Esa era otra inquietud, no queria que sus armas terminen en las manos equivocadas, pero era algo inevitable, en algun momento pasaria.

 **-Entiendo tu preocupación pero si algo pasa estare cerca para frenarlo, o almenos lo intentare-** Bulma no pudo evitar sonreir ante sus palabras, Gohan era un niño muy noble, sabia que la tierra estaria segura con él en ella, pero, como él dijo, no siempre estaria aqui para defenderlos y los demas no eran tan fuertes como él y Vegeta, solo Piccolo se acercaba a su poder.

 **-Lo se, ve con tus amigos. Apuesto que Videl te extraña-** Bulma no pudo evitar burlarse del joven, sobretodo cuando lo vio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, era tan tierno verlo asi.

 **-E-Entendido, t-tambien deberias buscar una forma de contrarrestar ese gas, por si intentan utilizarlo nuevamente-** Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta, no antes de que Bulma diera otro golpe.

 **-Si, si, vamos vete, no es correcto que dejes a una dama esperando-** Con todo dicho se dio vuelta y volvio a la pantalla holografica.

 **-Adios-** Se despidio un ya mas calmado, pero aun con un leve sonrojo, Gohan, dejando sola a una sonriente Bulma.

 **-Ahh la juventud-** Dijo soñadora mente recordando su pasado, antes de fruncir el ceño **-Maldición, sueno como una anciana, aun soy muy joven y hermosa-** Se dijo a si misma presionando el teclado holografico mas fuerte de lo necesario **-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡GOHAN!-** Grito viendo como el Saiyan volvia rapido a la habitación **-Puedes ver si tus amigos despertaron? Si lo hicieron diles que vengan, tengo que ver que no halla efectos secundarios o algo asi, si bien el gas no era mortal puede haber consecuencias a su exposición-** Gohan asintio antes de volver a la sala donde vio a una emocionada Videl contarle al par de rubios lo sucedido hace poco, ambos estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo que su amiga les contaba pero ya habian visto las extrañas habilidades de Gohan en el pasado[En el torneo contra Bujin y levemente con Bojack]

 **-Veo que ya despertaron-** Al escucharlo los tres voltearon a la puerta donde Gohan se encontraba caminando hacia ellos, el Saiyajin se sirvio una taza de té y la bebio de un trago, luego miro el reloj de la pared, era tarde, casi las siete, lo mas seguro es que su madre y Zangya estarian preocupadas por él **-Creo que es hora de que me valla, ustedes dos deberian ir a que Bulma los revise, para ver que no halla efectos secundarios con respecto al gas-** Ambos rubios se vieron dudosos antes de asentir e ir con la mujer.

Videl y Gohan terminaron los bocadillos antes de ir a la puerta, ambos tenian que irse. Gohan vio la preocupación en el rostro de Videl por lo que le sonrio.

 **-No te preocupes, seguro estaran bien, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?-** Pregunto recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Videl, a lo que él solo sonrio y le tendio la mano, ella dudo un segundo antes de tomar su mano, antes de que Gohan comenzara a levitar, ella quiso soltarlo pero Gohan aprovecho su fuerza y velocidad para alzarla y sujetarla de la cintura. Videl estaba algo asustada pero a la vez emocionada, era la primera vez que le sucedia algo asi, tenia miedo de caer pero de alguna forma sabia que no le sucederia nada, sabia que Gohan la protegeria y nada malo le pasaria.

Videl disfruto mucho del viaje, sentir el viento en su cara, esa sensación de libertad que sintio fue como nada que halla vivido antes, aunque cuando comenzo a hacer frio no pudo evitar abrazar a Gohan, algo que los sonrojo a los dos, una por la sensación de calidez que sentia y el otro al poder sentir algo muy suave en su costado. Al llegar a su destino Videl no pudo evitar suspirar, le habia encantado el viaje y no podia esperar para poder volar libremente por los cielos, aunque no le importaba mucho que Gohan la cargara, ese pensamiento provoco otro sonrojo a la chica, a quien el Joven Saiyajin veia algo divertido.

 **-Bueno, supongo que te vere en unos dias-** Decia el Saiyajin sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos.

 **-Si... adios-** Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y tomaba el picaporte y abria la puerta.

 **-Adios-** Repitio Gohan dándose vuelta dispuesto a partir.

 **-¡Gohan!-** Él volteo su cabeza al oir como lo llamaba pero se sorprendio mucho al sentir los calidos labios de Videl... en su mejilla, la chica se separo de él con las mejillas coloradas y tratando de evitar que sus ojos se cruzasen, eso habia sido un impulso, ella no sabia de donde vino, aunque no se arrepentia **-Eso fue por el viaje... adios-** Con eso dicho se apresuro para entrar en su casa dejando un sonrojado Gohan con la boca medio abierta, quien sacudió su cabeza antes de sonreir e irse a su hogar.

* * *

 **Dias despues: Hogar de la familia Son**

 **.**

Vemos en el hogar de la familia Son como una nave amarilla con el logotipo de Capsule. Corp. De ella bajan cinco personas antes de encapsularla. Estos eran Mr. Satan o Mark Satan, campeon mundial de artes marciales y socio secreto de Gohan. Este vestia una camisa azul, pantalones negros y unos zapatos de cuero negros finamente lustrados. Junto a él se encontraban dos jovenes, uno era Shapner, quien tenia una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra encima de ella, pantalones negros como los de Satan y unas zapatillas deportivas. El otro era un joven castaño de lentes, Danny, vestia una camiseta blanca abotonada y un pantalon de tirantes azul obscuro.

Tambien se encontraban dos chicas, una era Iresa, quien se encontraba vistiendo un vestido de dos piezas verde que realzaba su figura y unos pendientes en las orejas. La otra era una conocida pelinegra. Ella tenia un lindo vestido azul claro que combinaba con sus ojos, tambien tenia un collar con el dije de una estrella.

Ellos fueron a la puerta, aunque antes de que pudieran tocar llego una segunda nave, era igual a la suya, de ella bajaron cuatro personas.

La primera era un hombre de estatura algo baja, vestia un spandex azul obscuro, junto con unas botas y guantes blancos, era el principe Saiyajin, Vegeta.

La segunda era una peli-celeste conocida por todos, la gran científica Bulma Brief, quien llevaba puesto un vestido rojo hasta medio muslo que marcaba perfectamente su figura. En sus brazos tenia un bebe de pelo morado y ojos azules, quien veia todo con curiosidad.

La tercera era un anciano, mas pequeño que el primer hombre, pero con el mismo cabello morado que el bebe, este llevaba una bata de laboratorio encima de una simple camisa celeste, unos pantalones marrones y unas sandalias.

La ultima era una bella mujer rubia, quien llevaba una camisa sin tirantes naranja con rayas negras horizontales, tambien llevaba unos pantalones azules que terminaban un poco mas arriba del tobillo, como calzado usaba unas sandalias azules.

Ellos tambien encapsularon su nave y saludaron amigablemente a Satan y compañia, o al menos la familia Brief lo hizo, pues Vegeta solo los ignoro a todos. Una vez las presentaciones acabaron se dirigieron a la puerta. Llamaron un par de veces antes de que una arreglada Chi-Chi los atendiera, ella tenia un kimono rosado con el kanji de Son en la espalda, un delantal azul para que este no se manche pues aun tenia que preparar algunos platillos. Se habia maquillado muy levemente, realzando su belleza natural, misma que dejo momentaneamente mudo al campeon mundial, antes de que su hija golpeara sus costillas con su codo y lo devolviera al presente.

 **-Buenas tarde Chi-Chi-San, espero que no hallamos llegado demasiado temprano-** Saludo Satan recibiendo una leve sonrisa de la mujer, cosa que lo desconecto del mundo nuevamente, recibiendo un segundo codazo de Videl, quien lo miraba con una los ojos entrecerrados y una venita en la frente, mientras que Chi-Chi reia internamente al ver el caracter de Videl, al parecer no tendria problema en poner en su lugar a su futuro novio/esposo.

 **-Esta Gohan en casa?-** Pregunto Bulma recibiendo una negación de su amiga.

 **-Él acaba de irse a entrenar, tambien le encargue conseguir leña y pescado asi que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que regrese-** Explico la pelinegra, a lo que los demas asintieron y entraron a la acogedora morada.

Su casa no era lo suficientemente grande para la fiesta que tenia planeado hacer por lo que, con ayuda de todos, lograron mover las mesas y sillas que ella habia alquilado anticipadamente para la ocasión, luego pasaron a decorar todo y servir los distintos platillos.

En ese tiempo habian llegado Piccolo, Dende, Yamcha junto a Puar, Ten Shin Han con el pequeño Chaoz y Lunch, el maestro Roshi, a quien Videl y Shapner le pidieron un autógrafo, junto a Oolong y su tortuga. Luego de que todo estuviera listo llego Krillin, sorprendentemente, a mano de la androide numero 18. Algunos se tensaron al verla pero luego se tranquilizaron, no tenian porque ser agresivos con ella pues si Zangya pudo cambiar entonces 18 tambien. Finalmente lograron llegar Yayirobe y el maestro Karin. Todos habian llegado en vehiculos con tal de no arruinar la sorpresa, cosa que Chi-Chi agradecia. Habia invitado incluso a Uranai baba pero ella habia dejado claro que no iria, al parecer tenia cosas que hacer.

 **-Bien todo esta listo, ahora solo falta Gohan-** Decia Chi-Chi viendo con una sonrisa tanto a los invitados como los preparativos que armaron entre, casi, todos.

 **-Ire a buscarlo-** Chi-Chi volteo la vista para ver a Zangya, ella llevaba un vestido de dos piezas violeta que realzaba su figura, no llevaba ningun tipo de maquillaje. Tenia en sus brazos, como ya era costumbre, a Broly, quien se encontraba jugando con el collar de la Hera. El pequeño ya era muy apegado a ella, al punto de que si no estaba con Gohan usualmente buscaba a la Hera, tambien era cercano a ella y Goten pero no tenia ese extraño vinculo que tenia con los otros dos. Casi parecia un hijo queriendo estar con sus padres.["Casi"]

La Hera dejo a Broly junto a Goten y Trunks, quienes estaban jugando con algunos juguetes, el pequeño simplemente tomo un juguete y se alejo un poco de ambos, jugando solo como lo hacia cada vez que Trunks iba a jugar con Goten, habia algo en el peli-purpura que alejaba a Broly, era casi instintivo.

Zangya vio eso algo triste pues no le gustaba que Broly estuviera solo, pero aun asi partio a buscar a Gohan, seguro que al verlo se alegrará, aunque no vio como una pelinegra de ojos celestes iba junto al pequeño Saiyajin.

Ella volo unos segundos buscando el Ki de Gohan, al hallarlo se apresuro un poco mas, se acerco a un lago, pero no veia a Gohan en ningun lado, se acerco mas y quedo parada en una formación de rocas en medio del lago, sentia el Ki de Gohan cerca pero no sabia donde estaba, tenia que practicar mas eso de sentir la energia de los demas. Estaba por partir cuando noto algo en la orilla del lago, era la ropa de Gohan, iba a ir a verla de cerca cuando repentinamente un gran pez salio del agua, asustandola y causando que ella cayera al lago, el pez se elevó mostrando a Gohan desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sin ningun calzado y con pantalones de entrenamiento rojos atados con un obi negro, este tenia al pez desde el inicio de la cola y veia con una gran sonrisa su pesca. Entonces escucho como algo salia del agua en frente de él y volteando la vista no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era Zangya, a quien se le habia mojado el vestido, realzando aun mas su figura y mostrando a Gohan su desarrollado cuerpo. El mestizo tuvo que darse la vuelta mientras una sonrojada Hera trataba de cubrirse con sus manos.

 **-L-lo siento Zangya, no sabia que estabas aqui-** Decia Gohan aun sin ver a la Hera mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

 **-N-no importa Gohan, venia decirte que ya era hora de comer-** Respondio Zangya mientras lo seguia, ganando un asentimiento del Saiyajin.

 **-Si, solo me falta la leña, asi que puedes ir, yo te alcanzo-** Zangya lo penso un segundo antes de responder.

 **-No hay apuro, te ayudare-** Gohan volteo levemente la cabeza mirandola con una ceja levantada.

 **-No deberias ir a cambiarte? Pescaras un resfriado-** Pregunto viendo como Zangya sonreia altivamente.

 **-No me enfermo tan facilmente Gohan-** Respondio Zangya cruzandose de brazos bajo su pecho, haciendo que estos se eleven y sean aun mas visibles debajo del mojado vestido. Eso hizo regresar el sonrojo del Saiyajin sacandole una leve risa asi como un rubor a Zangya, si bien le avergonzaba un poco, le gustaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en él

 **-E-esta bien, ten-** Decia extendiendole la parte superior de su Gi negro, cosa que ella acepto sonriente mientras veia a Gohan ponerse la pesada camiseta roja, el chico tenia buen cuerpo, tenia que aceptarlo, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreir con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Gracias-** Decia poniendose el Gi y dandole al Saiyajin un beso en su mejilla al pasar a su costado **-Vamos-** Entonces camino frente a un sonrojado Gohan que no podia evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el bello cuerpo de Zangya, frenando en sus caderas que hacian un hipnótico contoneo, sin saber que la Hera estaba sonriendo ante su reacción.

Siguieron asi, con Zangya caminando frente a Gohan, quien intentaba disimular las miradas que le daba cada ves que ella lo miraba de reojo, haciendo que la Hera riera por lo bajo avergonzando al Saiyajin, para su disfrute personal. Entonces llegaron a un arbol caido, uno que Gohan llevaba cortando desde hace tiempo, donde el Saiyajin, utilizando su recien adquirida "espada" de Ki, tecnica tomada de Sauzer, corto la parte final del tronco horizontalmente para que esta callera al suelo, entonces lo tomo con su mano libre y lo acomodo verticalmente, antes de pararse en la parte superior y comenzar a caminar en reversa, haciendo que la madera se mueva hacia adelante. Zangya no pudo evitar reir levemente al ver eso, era una buena idea, tenia que aceptarlo. Ella se elevo en el aire y levitaba cerca del Saiyajin, quien no podia evitar mirarla de reojo cada tanto, notando como parte de su Gi se habia humedecido pegandose a su piel, casi perdio el equilibrio un par de veces al centrarse demasiado en la mujer a su costado... Malditas hormonas

Aunque Zangya no se quedaba atras, pues la camiseta de Gohan tambien se habia humedecido pegandose al trabajado torso del Saiyajin, mismo que ella, sin que él lo notara, veia fijamente.

Asi continuaron hasta llegar a casa, donde Gohan se extraño pues no sentia la presencia de nadie, a excepción de su madre, la familia Brief, Puar, Ulong y el maestro Karin, inconsciente de que todos los demas se encontraban escondiendo su Ki, aunque sabia que Yamcha estaba ahi pues si Puar estaba entonces él no se encontraria muy lejos. Gohan solo freno el tronco, bajo de él y, junto a Zangya, procedio a ir a su casa, al entrar no vio a nadie, asi que fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, al igual que la Hera que necesitaba un nuevo vestido.

Ambos ya cambiaron se dispusieron a ir a la parte trasera de la casa. Gohan tenia una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas sobre los codos, una camiseta azul y unos pantalones marrones junto a unas zapatillas rojas. Zangya opto por una chamarra de jean[Parecida a la de 18 del futuro] junto a una camiseta sin mangas y una calza negra, tenia unas botas amarillas de punta azul obscura.

 **-¡SORPRESA!-** Fue el grito que escucho Gohan al salir, viendo a todos sus amigos y conocidos, él sonrio abiertamente pasando a saludarlos a todos. Freno al ver a Videl con Broly, tenia una sensación extraña al verlos juntos, similar a la que tenia cuando veia al bebe en manos de Zangya, viendo a dos personas muy importantes para él juntos. Videl y Broly aun no lo habian notado, la atención de Videl se encontraba en el bebé en sus brazos y la del infante estaba en los dulces que la chica les daba, entonces Videl sintio que alguien la observaba y vio a Gohan ver hacia ella con una calida sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar, entonces Gohan se acerco a ella. Broly noto a Gohan y enseguida extendió sus brazos hacia el Saiyajin, como hacia siempre que lo veia.

Al llegar a ellos Gohan acaricio el cabello de Broly antes de tomarlo en brazos **-Hola Videl, te ves muy bien-** Saludo Gohan viendo directamente a los ojos a la sonrojada chica.

 **-G-gracias Gohan, tu tambien. F-feliz cumpleaños-** Tartamudeo Videl viendo algo apenada a Gohan, mientras que este no podia evitar pensar en lo linda que se veia asi.

Ninguno de los dos notaba que la atención de casi todos estaba en ellos, haciendo que la mayoria sonria, excepto Vegeta al que no le interesaba; los bebés que eran muy jovenes para comprender lo que sucedia; Oolong, quien solo prestaba atención a la comida que estaba digiriendo, Shapner que estaba muriendose de los celos y Zangya, quien veia algo molesta la interacción, era lo mismo que hacian Gohan y ella cada vez que él volvia de entrenar o cualquier otra cosa, siempre lo recibia con Broly en brazos y él le daba esa misma sonrisa calida pero aun asi le molestaba un poco verlo actuar de la misma manera con Videl.

Cuando ambos jovenes se dieron cuenta de la mirada de todos y las sonrisas complices que les daban se sonrojaron profundamente causando que todos rian, incluso Shapner no pudo evitar reir al ver a Gohan tan avergonzado. Cuando todos se calmaron Gohan saludo a los que faltaban, recibiendo uno que otro comentario como "Muy linda tu novia Gohan","Para cuando la boda?" o"Que suerte tienes, lo que daria yo por una novia tan bonita", sonrojándose profundamente para gracia de los demas.

Hablaron un poco antes de que fuera hora de abrir los regalos, eso extraño a Gohan pues se supone que eso deberia ir al final, antes tenian que comer y cortar el pastel, pero su madre le dijo que tenia una sorpresa especial y por eso no podia esperar.

El primero en acercarse fue Yamcha, quien le regalo un celular nuevo, al parecer era de ultima generacion y tenia red satelital, por lo que podria utilizarlo sin problemas para hablar y mensajear con sus amigos desde ahora. Algo que él agradecio profundamente.

El siguiente fue de Krillin y 18, quienes, al igual que Yamcha, optaron por algo tecnologico y le regalaron una nueva computadora portatil de alto rendimiento para que le ayudara con sus estudios y que, junto con el celular, estuviera conectado con el mundo. Él agradecio a ambos tan buen regalo.

Luego fueron Dende y el Señor Piccolo, quienes le dieron dos regalos, Dende le entrego el Baculo Encantado de su padre, le dijo que como todos podian volar ya no era necesario que el baculo conectara la torre de Karin con su templo. Por otro lado Piccolo le dio dos nuevos Gi, uno morado igual al que utilizo en los Cell Games y otro negro y rojo como el que ya tenia. En cuanto los tomo se dio cuenta que eran bastantes pesados, algo que segun Piccolo era para su entrenamiento y que ambos conjuntos eran bastante resistentes. Gohan le agradecio a ambos Namekianos, sus regalos eran muy buenos.

Luego fue Ten Shin Han, quien; de parte de él, Chaos y Lunch, le dio un pergamino donde enseñaba como realizar el Dodompa, una tecnica sencilla pero poderosa. Tambien le dijo que tenia pensado abrir una escuela de artes marciales y queria que él fuera para dar una leve demostración. Gohan agradecio la tecnica y acepto la invitación, tambien se alegro de que Dende lograra restaurar la pierna de Ten Shin Han. Segun el actual Kami habia costado pero su amigo estaba como nuevo.

Luego fueron Karin y Yayirobe, quienes le dieron a Gohan una vasija con 100 semillas Senzu. Algo que sorprendio a todos los que conocian las semillas pero el maestro felino dijo que habia tenido una buena "cosecha", sacandole una leve sonrisa a Gohan, quien agradecio profundamente al gato y a Yayirobe.

Luego de ellos fueron los Brief. Bulma le entrego un extraño reloj, era de plata con una pantalla digital que mostraba la fecha y hora actual, tenia unos botones a sus costados, dos rojos a la derecha y dos azules a la izquierda. Segun ella lo ayudaria a cambiar sus ropas, siguiendo sus indicaciones presiono los botones superiores del reloj y luego el boton rojo de arriba, luego sus ropas se transformaron en la armadura Saiyajin que Raditz le habia dado, luego volvio a presionar los mismos botones y su ropa volvio a la normalidad. Le dio las gracias a Bulma pero esta le dijo que no era todo, le dijo que presionara los dos botones de abajo y el azul de arriba, el lo hizo y la pantalla se volvio verde, un boton extra surgio en la parte superior y comenzo a hacer un ya conocido sonido.

 **-Bulma esto es...?-**

 **-Si Gohan, es un radar, lo hice por si estas en problemas y mi radar se descompone-** Explico bulma recibiendo un asentimiento del Saiyajin, antes de ver el radar pero noto algo extraño.

 **-Aqui dice que hay una esfera del dragon pero yo no tengo ninguna-** Dijo con duda antes de ver a Bulma sonreir y moverse de su lugar, dando paso a su esposo.

 **-Tch, como sea, ten-** Dijo el principe Saiyajin antes de aventar una esfera del dragón a Gohan, quien la atrapo sorprendido antes de ver que era la esfera de cuatro estrellas **-Consideralo un agradecimiento por ayudar con mi desdeo-** Gohan agradecio a Vegeta, quien solo miro para otro lado con falsa irritación. Entonces el Sr. y la Sra. Brief fueron con Gohan.

 **-Ten jovencito-** Decia amigablemente el anciano entregando a Gohan un gran estuche, que tuvo que tomar con ambas manos, al abrirlo Gohan vio una gran cantidad de capsulas, eran en total 32 **-Esas capsulas contienen varias cosas, en las primeras 15 tienes vehiculos de todo tipo y terreno, las siguientes 9 son electrodomésticos medianos, luego tienes 3 capsulas con mucha comida, la siguiente tiene un muy bien suministrado botiquin, la 29 es un contenedor vacio para que guardes o que tu quieras; tiene ganchos, estantes y todo eso para lo que quieras contener, la 30 es una tienda de acampar para una persona, la 31 es una tienda para varias personas y finalmente la 32 una gran casa para cuando decidas independizarte-** Explico el anciano sorprendiendo a los presentes, ese era un MUY buen regalo. [Ya quisiera yo un regalo asi (TT^TT)]

 **-Wow, encerio muchas gracias Sr. y Sra. Brief-** Agradecio el Saiyajin pero la señora Brief solo nego antes de darle una bolsa con varios libros a Gohan, eran libros de cocina de todo tipo, desde comida gourmet hasta postres y tartas simples, ese regalo le gusto pues le habia tomando gusto a cocinar durante el embarazo de su madre y con eso el podia experimentar nuevos tipos de platillos, el dio una leve reverencia a la madre de Bulma agradeciendo nuevamente.

Luego de ello pasaron Oolong y Roshi, quienes trataron de darle a Gohan algunas revistas para mayores de edad antes de que Chi-Chi los viera, desafortunadamente esta los vio y los enterro en el suelo de un golpe a cada uno por tratar de pervertir a su hijo, causando risa en todos los presentes antes de que pasaran Satan y los amigos de Gohan.

Danny le dio a Gohan un juego de pesas para que se entrenara, cosa que este agradecio. Luego fue Shapner, quien saco una capsula y la exploto mostrando un costal de arena, vendas y unos guantes y protectores de boxeador. Gohan agradecio a sus dos amigos por sus regalos antes de ver a Iresa y Videl.

Iresa le regalo un collar con el dije de un Dragon oriental que ironicamente se parecia a Shen Long. Gohan lo tomo y se lo coloco sin dudar en el cuello, agradeciendo a la rubia, quien solo sonrio en respuesta. Luego fue Videl quien se encontraba nerviosa al ver los increibles regalos que los demas le dieron y ella solo le dio a Gohan una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Gohan la abrio y se sorprendio mucho al ver unos libros, al ver como se les quedaba viendo Videl no pudo evitar deprimirse al pensar que no le gustaban.

 **-Increible-** Dijo Gohan llamando la atención de Videl y los demas.

 **-Sucede algo amigo-** Pregunto Shapner antes de ver como Danny iba con Gohan y veia los distintos libros que tenia.

 **-Todos estos libros son dificiles de conseguir, hay pocas copias y algunas incluso son exclusivas, te lo agradesco mucho Videl-** Explico el Saiyajin alegrando a la pelinegra de que le gustara su regalo, Gohan parecia ser del tipo de chico estudioso asi que penso que un regalo asi le gustaria, pero al ver que algunos les daban regalos ligados a las artes marciales temio al pensar que se equivoco con el pelinegro, por suerte no fue asi ya que Gohan incluso estaba ojeando ya algunos de sus libros.

 **-Gohan-** Hablo Zangya llamando la atención del Saiyajin, quien dejo de lado los libros, los cuales Danny no tardo en ojear. La Hera tenia en su espalda una bolsa que tendio al Saiyajin, este la tomo y vio su regalo.

Era una campera de cuero negro, con picos de plata en los hombros[Como la de Ghost rider], al darle la vuelta Gohan se sorprendio por la imagen que tenia, era el mismo Shen Long, rodeado por las siete esferas del dragon y rugiendo hacia él, detras del dragon habian unas nubes obscuras como cada vez que este era invocado pero tambien caian una gran cantidad de relámpagos amarillos.

 **-Es asombrosa Zangya, donde la conseguiste?-** Pregunto Gohan viendo como la Hera se sonrojaba y se rascaba el codo mirando a otra dirección, entonces noto algo en sus manos, eran algunos vendajes y unas curitas que el no habia notado antes, entonces lo comprendio **-Tu la hiciste verdad?-** Pregunto sorprendiendo a los presentes, recibiendo un asentimiento de la sonrojada Zangya **-Esta increible, de verdad tienes talento para esto Zangya-** Exclamo el Saiyajin siendo apoyado por la mayoria de los presentes, sonrojando un poco mas a la Hera, quien le sonrio calidamente al Saiyajin antes de agradecerle.

Satan le regalo una consola de videojuegos con algunos discos para que se divirtiera, aunque a Chi-Chi no le gusto mucho igualmente acepto pues estaba bien que un niño juegue con ellas de vez en cuando.

 **-Supongo que es mi turno-** Decia la madre de Gohan, llamando la atención de los presentes antes de asentir e ir a golpear la puerta de su casa **-Pueden salir-** La puerta se abrio y de la casa salieron Bardock, vistiendo una camiseta negra y un camisa camuflada, junto a unos pantalones azules. Junto a él, tomada de su brazo, estaba Gine, vistiendo un vestido de una pieza azul oscuro. Detras de ellos venia Raditz, vistiendo una camiseta roja y unos pantalones negros. Los tres tenian ocultas sus colas con tal de que nadie se asustara.

Al verlos Gohan rapidamente fue con ellos, siendo atrapado en un abraso por Gine, saludando con un apreton de manos a Raditz y un asentimiento a Bardock.

 **-Me alegra que pudieran venir-** Decia Gohan viendo a su familia paterna.

 **-Por supuesto que vendria, no me perderia por nada la oportunidad de conocer a tus amigos-** Decia una feliz Gine.

Gohan presento a su familia a los demas, quienes saludaron amablemente a los Saiyajin y mas de uno comento acerca del parecido entre Bardock y Goku. Aunque, Krillin, Roshi y Oolong no pudieron evitar estar algo nerviosos con Raditz, cosa que este ignoro completamente.

Gine y Bardock le dieron a Gohan un libro sobre Mitos y Leyendas Saiyajin, para que sepa un poco mas de su raza, y otro con simples historias y cuentos, para que le lea a sus hermanos. Raditz en cambio le dio una capsula con una de las naves esfericas Saiyajin. Gohan le agradecio a los tres y pasaron el resto del dia divirtiendose.

* * *

 **Planeta Vegeta**

.

Vemos al rey Vegeta en su trono frente a uno de tantos Saiyajines. Vegeta se veia extremadamente serio, evidencia de la importancia de esa reunion.

 **-Asi que ¿Me estas diciendo que un capitan recien ascendido desaparecio junto a su segundo al mando y dos de sus reclutas?-** Eso no era nada bueno, por lo que sabia Panppukin era un soldado veterano al igual que su segundo, Toteppo, ambos eran miembros del escuadron de Bardock hasta que Panppukin fue ascendido y se llevo a Toteppo con él. Ahora Bardock no estaba en el planeta y sus otros compañeros estaban realizando misiones en conjunto.

 **-Asi es señor, al parecer el segundo a mando Toteppo logro darles a unos civiles una nave en la que escapar, ellos llegaron a la estación espacial de la que partieron e informo a las autoridades, los otros reclutas fueron a auxiliarlos pero al llegar solo se toparon con la ciudad completamente desaparecida, al parecer fue a causa de un ataque de nivel medio-** Explico el Saiyajin aun sin alzar la cabeza.

 **-Esto es serio, notifica a los antiguos compañeros del Capitan Panppukin, tambien quiero que prepares un equipo de busqueda, quien sea que halla podido hacer tal cosa es un enemigo a considerar-** Llamaria a Bardock no solo porque era amigo de los desaparecidos, sino para tener un SSj en el escuadron en caso de que sea un problema realmente serio.

 **-Señor hay otra cosa a considerar-** Hablo un segundo Saiyajin que se encontraba unos metros atras del primero.

 **-Que cosa?-** Pregunto viendo como ese Saiyajin se paraba y sin dirigirle la mirada hablaba.

 **-Los civiles describieron a los atacantes como simios enloquecidos con una extraña armadura, esa descripción se adapta a los reclutas que desaparecieron, al parecer el capitan y el segundo al mando estaban tratando de detenerlos-** Los reclutas? eso era algo dificil de creer, pero si era asi solo complicaba mas las cosas.

 **-Esto el preocupante, por lo que se en ese planeta no habia luna y esos cadetes no deberian ser capaces de generar una, ¿Hay alguna explicación para ello?-** El Saiyajin solo nego con la cabeza antes de hablar.

 **-No señor, solo podemos deducir que su transformación fue provocada por un tercero-**

 **-Provocada? Eso tiene sentido, esos cadetes seguramente no sabrian controlarse y destruyeron la ciudad por puro instinto, pero... por quién? y ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-** Que haya alguien capas de forzar una transformación era algo a tener en cuenta.

 **-No lo sabemos señor-** Vegeta solo gruño al oir eso, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Por ahora tenia que actuar.

 **-Bien, primero quiero que envíes un equipo de exploración, que adquieran la mayor cantidad posible de información, luego de que terminen quiero que contactes al grupo de Bardock, el seguramente querra encontrar a sus ex-compañeros-** Con eso dicho Vegeta los despidio a ambos mientras se quedaba en su trono pensando.

 **-A la orden señor-** Ambos Saiyajines salieron de la sala del trono dejando solo al rey.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio, pensando cuales serian sus proximos movimientos ignorante de un ya conocido aparato que veia y oia todo desde la ventana.

Bueno este fue el capitulo 23. Espero que les gustara y que dejen algun comentario o pongan la historia en favoritos y/o la sigan.

Hasta Luego


	24. Chapter 24

**/1/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **-(Pensamientos)-**  
 **-** _ **"Llamadas telefonicas/ Comunicación por radio o comunicadores"-**_  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:**

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Partida**

La noche habia llegado y ya la mayoria se habia marchado, los unicos aun presentes eran la familia Brief, Satan con los niños y obviamente Bardock con Gine y Raditz, pues ellos se quedaban a dormir al no tener otro lugar donde ir. Los mas jovenes estaban en el living probando la consola nueva de Gohan. Los Saiyajines estaban hablando con Piccolo y Ten Shin Han sobre sus distintas experiencias con Goku, era algo comico en enterarse que ambos eran enemigos de su hijo y ahora eran aliados de su nieto.

 **-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos-** Hablo Satan, haciendo que los chicos suspiren antes de asentir e ir fuera de la casa, donde ya los esperaban tanto Satan como los demas invitados listos para partir.

 **-Fue un gran dia Gohan, nos vemos luego-** Decia Danny subiendo a la nave. Shapner siguio su ejemplo y solo le dio un saludo al Saiyan, estaba cansado y queria irse. Iresa y Videl se despidieron cada una con un beso en la mejilla del sonrojado chico.

Asi todos se fueron dejando solo a Gohan y su familia, el Saiyajin menor tomo el estuche con las capsulas y tomo la 31 y la arrojo unos metros frente a él.

La capsula exploto generando una cortina de humo. Cuando esta se aclaro una GRAN tienda de campaña se hallaba frente a ellos. Era casi tan grande como su casa, al entrar vieron que tenia 5 habitaciones individuales, 1 matrimonial, tambien tenia apartados diversos utensilios de cocina ademas de carbon, papel, algunas sillas plegables y un refrigerador. Habia una televisión con antena en la parte superior, una computadora portatil y una pequeña estanteria con libros de supervivencia y primeros auxilios. Todos los elementos electronicos tenian distintas baterias que se unian en un cable que iba a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde habia un gran panel solar, que en ese momento era inutil.

 **-Como diablos meten algo como esto en una capsula? Casi no es tecnoligico, excepto por esa... Televisión verdad?-** Exclamo Raditz viendo el lugar antes de ver a Gohan quien estaba tan sorprendido como él, aunque asintio a lo dicho por él, el chico tampoco tenia idea de como hacian en capsule corp para contener tal cosa.

 **-No tengo ni la menor idea pero debo admitir que ese anciano es un genio-** Bardock estaba realmente sorprendido por ese lugar, al menos tendrian un buen lugar donde dormir.

 **-Bueno, esto es sorprendente si, pero... tengo hambre-** A las palabras de Raditz le siguio un ruido grutal salido de su estomago, haciendo que mas de uno casi callera al suelo.

 **-Como puedes tener hambre si fuiste el que mas comio en la fieste-** Pregunto Gohan con una gran Gota en la nuca viendo como su tio sonreia nervioso mientras sujetaba su estomago, antes que el suyo tambien gruñera, apenando al joven y haciendo que Raditz le de una sonrisa altanera.

 **-Bueno, creo que podriamos prepararles algo a los muchachos no?-** Decia Gine viendo a Zangya y Chi-Chi, quienes asintieron dejando solos a los tres Saiyajines.

Repentinamente Gohan adopto una cara de seriedad total, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Fue hasta las sillas plegables y tomo tres de ellas. Se sento en una de ella y las otras dos las dejo a disposición de su tio y abuelo, quienes siguieron el ejemplo de Gohan al notar la seriedad de su mirada.

 **-Tengo que contarles algo...-** Asi procedio a explicar el ataque al distrito comercial ocurrido algunos dias atras. Bardock y Raditz escucharon atentamente sin interrumpir en ningun momento. Una vez terminada la historia los tres estaban envueltos en un aura de seriedad total.

 **-Lo que dices es inquietante, esa mujer, Bulma, envio el reporte al rey no es asi?-** Pregunto Bardock recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Gohan **-Bien, no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento. No sabemos los componentes de la toxina y aun si lo supieramos eso no nos aseguraría saber quien, o quienes, fueron los culpables. Los componentes pueden provenir de distintos planetas y si asi fuera no bastaria con buscar en esos planetas pues el culpable pudo haberlos comprado en algun mercado interplanetario o en el mismo planeta. Lo mejor sera estar alertas pero no intentar nada-** Ambos asintieron a las palabras del Saiyan mayor, a ninguno le gustaba, uno porque quien o quienes fueran podian volver a atacar y el otro por la simple sensación de impotencia al no poder ir y acabar con un potencial enemigo.

Ellos discutieron un poco mas sobre el tema, tratando de averiguar quien fue el causante del ataque, pero se dieron por vencidos una vez sintieron el olor de la comida. Cenaron y fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **Varios dias Después: Montaña Paoz**

.

Se podian ver diversas explosiones en toda la zona, antes de que tres estelas de luz dorada fueran visibles en el aire, chocando entre ellas una y otra vez. Luego de un momento los tres quedaron cerca unos de otros. Mas de cerca se podian ver diversas siluetas en medio de las luces. Esos eran tres conocidos rubios de ojos turquesas, uno con una banda roja en la cabeza, otro con un spandex azul y el ultimo con un gi violeta. Los tres se mantuvieron en el aire, viendose fijamente antes que el de spandex arremetiera contra el mas alto, su puño fue detenido sin mcho problema pero no vio una patada desde atras que golpeo fuertemente su menton, obligándolo a retroceder pero la segunda figura intento golpear al mas pequeño, rozando su rostro pero en consecuencia la tercera figura tomo su brazo, dandole a la primera una apertura que aprovecho para enterrar su puño en el estomago del de spandex.

Este se solto y retrocedio **-No lo haces nada mal Bardock-** Hablo arrogantemente viendo a la primera figura sonreir.

 **-Se lo agradesco principe pero se que usted no esta dandolo todo, tampoco tu Gohan-** Ellos dos ni siquiera se habian molestado en usar el SSj2, se mantuvieron en el primero durante todo el entrenamiento.

 **-Jejeje, si lo sab/¡Oigan!-** Gohan fue interrumpido por la subita llegada de un conocido Saiyajin de pelo largo.

 **-Raditz? Que sucede?-** Pregunto Bardock viendo lo agitado que estaba su hijo, no era cansancio, eso era seguro, la distancia entre la casa de su nieto y el lugar donde se encontraban entrenando no era ningun problema para él, menos aun con la debil gravedad del planeta.

 **-E-Es una emergencia, ten-** Raditz arrojo a Bardock su rastreador.

 **-Que sucede?-** Pregunto Bardock una vez se coloco el rastreador en su oreja.

 _ **-"Bardock"**_ **-** Respondio la persona del otro lado de la señal, aunque su voz era conocida para el Saiyajin.

 **-Toma? Sucedio algo-** Era raro que le llamara, habia especificado que se tomaria este tiempo como "vacaciones", asi que no debian contactarlo a menos que él fuera quien llamara.

 _ **-"Si, algo sucedio, ¿Recuerdas la expedición de Panppukin?"-**_ Expedición? Oh si, su primera misión como Capitan.

 **-Si, la recuerdo ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso el tonto metio la pata?-** Pregunto con gracia, seria divertido burlarse de él por fallar en algo tan sencillo como una misión de patrullaje.

 _ **-"Él... desaparecio"-**_ Esas dos palabras acabaron con toda la diversión.

 **-Desaparecio? A que te refieres-** Los presentes, a excepción de Raditz, se sorprendieron un poco ante el abrupto cambio del Saiyajin, primero hablaba normal y en menos de un minuto su voz se volvia totalmente seria.

 _ **-"Al parecer hubo un incidente en un planeta cercano. Él y Toteppo fueron a atenderlo y no volvieron. Necesitamos que vuelvas, el rey nos dara mas detalles del asunto"-**_ Explico Toma recibiendo un asentimiento de Bardock.

 **-Entiendo, partire pronto-** Con eso dicho corto la transmisión.

 **-Que sucedio?-** Pregunto Gohan al ver que ya podian hablar.

 **-Un par de compañeros mios desaparecieron. Debo ir ante el rey para saber mas acerca del asunto-** Al oir eso Vegeta no pudo evitar unirse a la conversación

 **-Quienes fueron?-** Bardock lo penso un segundo. Al principe seguramente no le interesaban mucho sus amigos, ni siquiera los conocia asi que le respondio de la manera mas simple.

 **-Un Capitan recien ascendido y su segundo al mando hasta donde se-** Vegeta entrecerro los ojos un momento pero asintio pensativo.

 **-mmm. Dile a mi padre que me mantenga al tanto de ello-**

 **-Entendido majestad-**

 **-Vamos, tenemos que darles a los demas la noticia-** Hablo Raditz, viendo como luego Bardock negaba con la cabeza.

 **-No-**

 **-No? Por qué?-** Pregunto ahora Gohan, esa información era importante no veia porque ocultarla.

 **-De hacerlo solo los preocuparias, diremos que partire por una misión, tu y Gine se quedaran aqui. Les encargo a ustedes dos la protección de mi compañera, ¿Entienden eso?-** Decia viendo fijamente a su hijo y nieto, quienes adoptaron una cara seria ante ello.

 **-Si Padre/Abuelo-** La respuesta simultanea de su hijo y nieto hizo que Bardock sonria levemente antes de asentir, podia confiar en ellos, estaba seguro.

 **-Bien, vamos-** Con eso dicho todos partieron hasta el hogar de Gohan, tenian cosas que hacer.

* * *

 **Mismo dia: Horas despues**

.

La familia Son, Raditz, Gine, Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban frente a Bardock, quien estaba a punto de partir. Su nave se encontraba ya preparada y con las coordenadas programadas.[Su nave es del diseño de Bulma ya que Bardock es un guerrero de Elite y Capitan de escuadron]

 **-Buen viaje-**

 **-Adios-**

 **-Vuelve Pronto-**

 **-Hasta luego-**

Eran los diversos saludos que recibia de los presentes, excepto de Gine quien estaba molesta porque él le habia prometido que se tomarian un descanso y ahora se estaba yendo a una misión de tiempo indefinido. Los demas habian retrocedido dejando algo de tiempo a la pareja.

 **-Vamos Gine, lo siento, te prometo que luego te compensare-** Decia Bardock abrasando por la espalda a su esposa.

 **-Hmph, tambien me prometiste que no irias a misiones-** Bufo ella enojada con los brazos cruzados sin siquiera verle la cara.

 **-Lo se pero esto es una emergencia, ya te lo pagare-** Aseguro él besando la nuca de Gine, sintiendo como ella temblaba ante esa acción, haciendo que él sonria y bese suavemente su cuello nuevamente, ese siempre fue el punto debil de su amada.

 **-D-Detente-** Exclamo debilmente ella, con las mejillas rojas y temblando levemente.

 **-Solo si me perdonas-** Decia besando su cuello, antes de morderlo con suavidad, disfrutando el debil gemido que ella hacia.

 **-E-esta bien, solo... solo para-** Dijo rendida, no podian seguir o de lo contrario no permitiria que él se marchara en algunas horas mas.

 **-Eso queria oir-** Dijo antes de morder nuevamente, succionando su cuello con tal de dejarle una marca que ella adoraba.

 **-Aaahhhh-** Gimio ella antes de voltearse y capturar los labios de Bardock, sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio, siendo Bardock el vencedor.

 **-Te extrañare-** Pronuncio él una ves terminado el beso.

 **-Vuelve pronto-** Respondio ella con un gran deseo en su vos.

 **-Estare aqui antes de que me extrañes-** Pronuncio con humor haciendo reir a Gine.

 **-No eres tan rapido Bardock-** Dijo antes de besarlo dulcemente, una ves separados Bardock subio a su nave y se perdio en el vasto espacio.

Gine se dio la vuelte para ver tanto a su hijo como su nieto viendo hacia otro lado levemente sonrojados, eso habia sido incomodo para ellos, tambien a Zangya, Bulma y Chi-Chi con unas miradas levemente soñadoras, haciendo que ella misma se sonroje al entender el espectaculo que lea habian dado ella y Bardock.

Zangya, Bulma y Chi-Chi fueron rapidamente a hablar con Gine, con las ultimas dos hablando sobre lo mucho que les hubiera gustado que sus maridos fueran como Bardock, haciendo que Gine se sonroje y Zangya se ria, aunque cada tanto le daba una mirada furtiva a Gohan, quien hablaba ya mas tranquilo con Raditz. En un momento Zangya cruzo su vista levemente con Gohan sonriendo coquetamente, haciendo que el chico se sonroje un poco pero aun asi este no se hecho para atras y encaro a la Hera con una mirada igual de intensa que la de ella. Se quedaron viendose unos momentos antes de sonreir, con Gohan ya menos rojo, y que Zangya, al igual que él, vuelva a su propia conversación, aunque Gohan tuvo que soportar la sonrisa de Raditz quien noto las miradas que la Hera y su sobrino se daban... puede que sea hora de la **Charla.**

* * *

 **Planeta Vegeta: Un mes después**

 **.**

La nave de Bardock aterrizo en la zona de aterrizaje, él bajo de ella y una vez encapsulada procedio a ir al palacio del Rey. Al llegar encontro a su señor sentado en su trono con unos papeles en mano.

 **-Eh vuelto Vegeta-** Pronuncio recibiendo un asentimiento del rey.

 **-Gerkin-** Llamo el rey haciendo que uno de los Saiyajin en la puerta entrara. Gerkin era un Saiyajin de la altura del rey, con un cabello similar al de Raditz y una armadura comun blanca y verde.

 **-A sus ordenes Vegeta-Sama-** Decia viendo a su rey, ignorando completamente a Bardock.

 **-Trae ante mi a Toma y Fasha, diles que su Capitan esta aqui-** Ordeno recibiendo un asentimiento del Saiyajin.

 **-Eso no sera necesario-** Exclamo una voz desde la puerta. Los presentes vieron a Toma junto a Fasha entrar a la sala e inclinarse ante el rey **-Oímos que Bardock regreso y supimos que vendria aqui-**

 **-Bien hecho. Puedes retirarte Gerkin-** El Saiyan dio un asentimiento a su rey antes de partir. Una vez la puerta se cerro Vegeta retomo la palabra **-Ahora Bardock, llegaste en buen momento. Este es el informe del equipo del equipo de exploración enviado al planeta donde desaparecieron tus antiguos compañeros. Tambien tengo la lista de los compuestos de los que esta hecha la toxina liberada en la tierra-** Bardock asintio, Toma y Fasha tuvieron curiosidad acerca de esa toxina pero decidieron no preguntar, ya se enterarian luego.

 **-La toxina es un compuesto generado con distintos elementos encontrados en algunos de los planetas de Cooler-** Explico levantando la mano antes de que alguno de ellos hablaran **-Debo decir que no es posible que el hermano de Freezer creara esa toxina-**

 **-Como esta tan seguro? Bien pudo hacerla él pues era su territorio no es asi?-** Pregunto Fasha con Toma asentiendo a sus palabras.

 **-Es imposible porque él fue asesinado hace tres meses por un enemigo desconocido-** Respondio Vegeta viendo como los tres Saiyans lo miraban sorprendidos.

Silencio... el silencio fue lo que abundo en la sala. El ultimo demonio del frio habia sido asesinado eso era... bueno, muy bueno pero... por quien? Quien habia destruido a esa amenaza?

 **-Hay alguna idea de quien fue su asesino?-** Pregunto seriamente Bardock viendo como Vegeta negaba con la cabeza.

 **-Es posible que halla sido el mismo ser que creo la toxina pues uno de sus componentes estaba en un planeta que Cooler estaba visitando-** Bardock asintio ante lo dicho por su rey.

 **-Ya veo, que hay del informe del escuadron?-** Pregunto Toma uniendose a la conversación.

 **-No encontraron nada relevante, la ciudad fue totalmente borrada, pero lograron hallar el lugar donde suponemos que aterrizo la nave. Aun quedaban rastros de un mineral del planeta Cold 53. Creen que la nave o se localiza en ese planeta o fue construida con el metal que se extrae de ahí-** Los Saiyans presentes asintieron Cold 53 era un planeta localizado en el extremo de la galaxia del oeste, cerca del limite con la del Sur, no habia mucho tiempo de viaje entre ese lugar y el planeta donde desaparecieron Panppukin y Toma. Era un lugar adecuado para comenzar la expedición.

 **-Partiremos en veinticuatro horas, muchas gracias majestad-** Bardock y su escuadron comenzaron a salir antes de que el rey hablara.

 **-Quiero reportajes frecuentes Bardock y si surge alguna anormalidad pediran refuerzos ¿Entendido?-** Él asintio antes de salir de recordar la orden de su príncipe.

 **-Mi señor, su hijo deseaba que usted lo mantenga al tanto de esta situación-** Entonces alcanzo a sus compañeros fuera del salón.

Vegeta abandono su trono. Afortunadamente, sin que ellos lo sepan, en esta ocasión no habia ningun espectador no grato que pudiera entorpecer sus planes.

Al dia siguiente Bardock, Toma, Fasha y, para sorpresa de los tres, Gerkin se encontraban frente a la naves de Bardock y el otro Saiyajin de Elite.

 **-Por qué estas aqui?-** Pregunto Fasha entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-Fui yo quien ascendió a Papukkin y tambien fui yo quien le dio la misión. Por eso pedi al rey permiso para acompañarlos. Eso no cambia nada Bardock, tú estas al mando-** Fasha y Toma se sorprendieron un poco por el tono respetuoso que este tuvo con Bardock pues este siempre se llevo mal con su lider, aunque tampoco era algo extraño, desde que se sabe no solo que él era un SSj sino que tambien trato de advertirles sobre la traición de Freezer muchos trataban a Bardock con respeto. Respeto que a algunos era devuelto y otros eran simplemente ignorados por el Saiyan, aunque eso no importaba.

 **-Esta bien, ahora suban a las naves, las coordenadas ya estan programadas, entraremos en estado de sueño para acortar el viaje, ahora entren y despeguemos-** Ordeno cortantemente Bardock, queriendo parar esa tonta disputa lo mas rapido posible.

* * *

Una vez llegado a su destino los cuatro salieron de las naves. Cold 53 era un planeta carente de vegetación externa, el planeta entero era mas que nada una enorme mina de distintos tipos de materiales, algunos mas valiosos que otros. La raza que la habitaba era insectoide[Nada que ver con Ben 10 XD]. Eran subterránea, el sol de este planeta era demasiado fuerte como para que ellos pudieran andar libremente en la superficie de ese planeta. Por eso ellos en ese momento ellos se encontraban en una ciudad subterranea.

La ciudad era mas que nada la union de diversos tuneles subterráneos, ellos se encontraban en el borde, donde las naves aterrizaron, no podian ver mucho desde ahí pero sabian que era una enorme y hermosa ciudad, cuyo centro era el castillo de la reina. En la parte superior de la caverna habia un gran fragmento de mineral que daba luz y calor a la ciudad.

 **-(Saludos Saiyajins, ¿Que los trae a este planeta?)-** Oyeron en sus mentes mientras un gran... insecto se acercaba a ellos, era similar a las hormigas que Bardock vio en un libro de Gohan hace tiempo, pero estos eran aun mas altos que los Saiyajins, andaban a seis patas, tres en cada lado, dejando la función de "caminar" a cuatro de ellas, las otras dos las mantenian frente a ellos. Tenian cuatro ojos, siendo estos dos orbes negros en cada lado de su "rostro", los inferiores mucho mas pequeños que los superiores. Su exoesqueleto tenia protuberancias en forma de picos ondulados, a partir de lo que serian sus hombros y de cuernos en el caso de su craneo[Los que vieron la pelicula Los Juegos de Ender o "Ender's Games" solo imaginense a un Insector, los que no, veanla, es una buena pelicula, la recomiendo].

 **-Como hablas en nuestras mentes?-** Pregunto Bardock entrecerrando los ojos, un enemigo que puede meterse en tu cabeza es un enemigo del que debes cuidarte.

 **-(Nosotros carecemos de labios o cuerdas bocales, por lo que no podemos hablar como lo hacen razas como la suya, en cambio nosotros tenemos desarrolladas ciertas habilidades Psiquicas, la comunicación mental es la mas importante pero solo es posible con razas que posean ciertas habilidades mentales, como es el caso de la suya)-** Explico el insecto haciendo que los Saiyans presentes asientan. Los Saiyajines en ocasiones desarrollaban habilidades psíquicas pero si uno no practicaba su dominio ante ellas entonces podria perderlas para siempre[Como paso con Goku en la Saga Freezer, que parecia que tenia poderes mentales pero luego ya no :-\\]

 **-Entiendo, Soy Bardock, ellos son Toma, Fasha y Gerkin, vinimos aqui porque necesitamos que respondan algunas preguntas-** Dijo Bardock.

 **-(Conozco sus preguntas Saiyajins, asi como la razón de su visita, la nave que buscan no fue construida en este planeta pero los materiales si se originan de aqui, hace algunos meses vendimos una gran cantidad de minerales a un planeta que se supone muerto, ven Bardock, te dare las coordenadas)-** El lider Saiyajin se acerco extrañado cuando el insecto frente a él extendio su... "mano", no era diferente a sus patas pero se supone que cumplia con esa función, de ella emergio una uña afilada, cuya punta brillo levemente cuando toco la frente del Saiyajin. Entonces Bardock sintio como la información entraba en su mente, dolia bastante pero no importaba. Una vez termino Bardock agradeció al ser y subio con sus compañero a la nave, misma que partio momentos despues.

 **-(La habilidad de ver el futuro ehh? Esa habilidad puede ser un don o una maldición Saiyajin. Espero que logres controlarla)-** Penso el insecto viendo como las naves desaparecian de su vista.

 **-(Esta segura de que fue correcto darle las coordenadas majestad?)-** Pregunto un insecto acercandose a "la" insecto.

 **-(Si lo estoy, vi su futuro y de no ir él entonces no nos librariamos de "ellos")-** Respondio la reina insecto.

 **-(Entiendo mi reina, volvamos al castillo, ya esta por obscurecer)-** "Dijo" el otro insecto viendo como el gran mineral en la parte superior de la cueva perdia brillo.

 **-(Si, vamos)-** Asi partio la reina siendo parcialmente consiente de los cambios que su decisión traería para el universo.

* * *

Bien. este fue el capitulo veinticuatro. Dudas? Recomendaciones? Dejenlas en los Reviews, espero que les gustara el capitulo.

Hasta luego.


	25. Chapter 25

**26/1/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Gracias XD. El sabado pasado conteste los comentarios, no se porque no lo hice cuando lo subi pero ya estan respondidos.

 **Ferunando:** Como estoy seguro de haberte dicho antes, no te preocupes, mientras puedas leer la historia y que te guste ya estoy bien.

 **Tucker Weasley:** Hola. Me alegro que te guste y la actualización[Como ves] es cada viernes :-D.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se t** **oman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Los Demonios y el Planeta Helado**

 **Galaxia del Oeste: Planeta Desconocido**

Ambas naves se encontraban flotando sobre la atmósfera de un planeta alejado de su estrella. Este planeta presenta un clima helado, similar al del planeta atacado meses atras. Segun el escaner de la nave se registraban unicamente tres fuentes de vida en todo el planeta, esos tres individuos parecian estar en un edificio de algun tipo. El lugar sin duda estaba en funcionamiento pues las señales de calor rodeaban a uno de ellos. Los otros dos parecian estar en algun lugar subterráneo encerrados tras capas y capas de un hielo que seguramente seria mas duro que el diamante.

 **-Que hacemos aqui? Vallamos y saquemos a nuestros amigos de ese lugar-** Exclamo Fasha viendo las dos siluetas encerradas, era casi seguro que esos eran sus amigos, pues la otra se movia con total libertad antes de quedarse en una habitación desconocida para ellos.

 **-No, enviaremos un informe a Vegeta con nuestras coordenadas exactas y luego procederemos con cautela-** Ordeno Bardack recibiendo un asentimiento de Toma.

 **-Esa es una táctica de cobardes, podemos ir y acabar con ese sujeto, mira, es solo uno-** Decia molesta Fasha. A Gerkin tampoco le gustaba mucho ese plan pero al ver como Fasha reclamo decidio oir la respuesta de su, por ahora, lider.

 **-Exactamente porque es solo uno prefiero ser cauteloso. Ese laboratorio es enorme ¿y solo él lo esta manejando? No lo creo y si no esta solo, ¿Que es lo que le ayuda?, no hay ninguna firma de calor ademas de las otras dos que pueden, o no, ser Panppukin y Toteppo. Ademas, en caso de ser ellos ¿Por qué no escapan o siquiera lo intentan? Su enemigo debe ser muy poderoso o ellos estan demasiado heridos para luchar. Sea cual sea el caso no lo sabemos y no podemos ir a ciegas sin que nadie sepa nuestra ubicación de lo contrario no seremos distintos a nuestros objetivos-** Fasha resoplo mientras que Toma y Gerkin asintieron, eso era logico, no podian negarlo, aunque Toma tenia su propia opinión y decidio recordárselo a todos.

 **-Supongo que tienes razon pero tampoco podemos quedarnos parados sin hacer nada, puede que el enemigo ya sepa nuestra ubicación y prepare un ataque sorpresa-** Bardock asintio a las palabras de su segundo al mando.

 **-Es una posibilidad por lo que aterrizaremos una vez el informe sea enviado. Lo haremos en silencio, si el enemigo aun no es consciente de nuestra presencia entonces quiero el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado-** Con eso dicho Bardock se marcho a su habitación dejando a los dos Saiyajines y al que se encontraba en la otra nave, quienes asintieron a sus palabras.

 **-Bien, ya saben que hacer, preparemonos para aterrizar-** Dijo Toma ejerciendo su poder como segundo al mando.

 **-Entendido-** Pronunciaron ambos Saiyajins, si bien Gerkin gruño un poco al ver que alguien mas debil que él le daba ordenes las acepto, Toma era la mano derecha de Bardock, no él, tendria que seguir sus ordenes por ahora. Solo esperaba que esta misión no dure demasiado.

Una vez reportado el planeta, como lo que sabian del mismo, Bardock y Gerkin aterrizaron sus naves, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y mantenerse a cierta distancia del cuartel enemigo. Salieron vistiendo unas capas de piel azul que ayudaba a mantenerlos calientes.

 **-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder... manténganse alerta-** Los cuatro procedieron a recorrer el helado paisaje, dias, horas, minutos no sabian cuanto tiempo estuvieron recorriendo esos paramos helados pero al llegar encontraron un gran domo con el exterior congelado. Vieron con sorpresa que en la puerta de hecho habia guardias, pero estos tenian armaduras de los ejercitos de Freezer y Cold.

 **-Que significa esto? Acaso seran traidores? O mataron a los hombres del ejercito con tal de quitarles su equipo? El escaner solo registraba tres firmas de calor y no creo que esos dos sean ninguna de ellas-** Comentaba Toma mientras veian a los soldados escondidos detras de una gran formación de hielo.

 **-No lo se, por ahora los incapacitaremos y veremos que información pueden darnos-** Ordeno Bardock recibiendo un asentimiento de los demas y, junto a Fasha, que era la mas sigilosa del escuadron, se escabulleron detras de los guardias y los dejaron inconscientes golpeandoles en la nuca.

Entonces algo muy malo sucedio.

Ambos guardias se deshicieron en un extraño humo violeta, ambos Saiyajins se alejaron rapidamente de él y volvieron con sus compañeros.

 **-Que es esa cosa!?-** Exclamo Fasha sorprendida.

 **-Se parece a la toxina de la que te hablo tu nieto no es verdad?-** Pregunto alerta Gerkin, ante eso tanto él como Toma dispararon esferas de energia al gas, destruyendo por completo a los soldados. Por fortuna ahí afuera no habia mas de aquella sustancia, asi que esos soldados no regresarian.

 **-Si, eso solo significa que quien ataco la tierra esta aqui o al menos es su laboratorio-** Comento viendo seriamente el lugar.

 **-No podemos saber eso, tal vez sea un complize u aliado de ese sujeto, quizas/Shhh-** Bardock tapo la boca de Gerkin con tal de poder concentrarse en un extraño sonido que lograba oir, los demas se dieron cuenta de ello y se concentraron con tal de oir lo mismo, mientras uqe Bardock quitaba su mano del rostro de un serio Gerkin.

 **Clap Clap Clap Clap**

Los Saiyajins se tensaron al oir los pasos dentro del domo, antes de que una puerta circular apareciera en este y se abriera.

 **-Valla, al parecer los monos llegaron a este lugar, que haremos con ellos padre?-** Pregunto una figura de no mucha altura, carecía de cabello, asi como de vestimenta, su frente y parte de su cabeza parecian ser una joya violeta. Su piel era blanca y en medio de su torax, en sus hombros, el area entre sus codos y sus muñecas, al igual que entre sus rodillas y tobillos(no recuerdo los nombres) se hallaba la misma "joya". Junto a él se encontraba un ser mucho mas alto.

 **-Primero nos divertiremos con ellos, luego se los llevaremos a nuestro señor, él decidira sus destnos-** Pronuncio el segundo ser. Era identico a él solo que mas alto, musculoso y las "joyas" en su cuerpo eran azules.

Los Saiyajines estaban preocupados, esos seres les resultaban familiares pero lo que les preocupo era que sus rastreadores explotaron en cuanto quisieron medir su poder.

 **-Como es que estas vivo?-** Los Saiyajin vieron con duda a su lider, quien al parecer reconocia a la figura menor **-Freezer-**

Frio. Un frio sepulcral recorrio las espinas de los tres Saiyajins, ese era Freezer? El tirano que los oprimio para luego asesinarlos? Los tres deseaban saltar y asesinarlos pero una sola mirada de esos oscuros y malvados ojos rojos era suficiente para paralizarlos en su lugar.

 **-Oh, asi que me reconoces, aunque... creo que te recuerdo, tu eras ese Saiyajin que intento detenerme hace tiempo no? Recuerdo como intentaste enfrentarte a mi armada con tal de llegar hasta mi. Una actuación formidable, verdaderamente habia disfrutado ese espectaculo antes de matarte. Cual era tu nombre?-** Decia con arrogancia el malvado emperador, causando que Bardock entrecerrara los ojos.

 **-Soy Bardock, padre de Kakarotto o, como tu seguramente lo conoces, Son Goku-** Respondio sonriendo al ver la ira del tirano ante la sola mención de su hijo.

 **-Me lo imaginaba, eres identico a tu hijo... eso es perfecto, como no pude matar al hijo, matare al padre-** Pronuncio con sorna viendo la seriedad en los ojos de Bardock, antes de que este sonria.

 **-Pues tu eres identico a tu padre, y yo tengo la fortuna de matar tanto al padre como al hijo-** Dijo Bardock sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, tratando de molestar a los demonios frente a él, sonriendo un poco mas al notar la ira en el rostro de Freezer, entonces decidio dar el golpe final **-Sabes, mi apariencia no es lo unico que tenemos en comun mi hijo y yo-** Entonces su ki se elevo desmesuradamente. Freezer y su padre vieron en shock como su cabello se volvia dorado y sus ojos turquesa.

 **-Maldito Saiyajin. Ni creas que con eso nos venceras a los dos-** Pronuncio el rey Cold, aumentando su propio poder, al igual que su hijo.

 **-Mantenganse alejados y alerta de lo que suceda-** Ordeno Bardock arremetiendo contra padre e hijo. Los tres se apresuraron para obedecer su orden, esta era una pelea en la que no podian ni debian intervenir.

Bardock llego frente a Freezer y golpeo con fuerza su rostro, lanzando al demonio menor hasta el domo, donde se estrello y quedo incrustado. Entonces tuvo que mover su cuerpo hacia atras para evitar un golpe "sorpresivo" de Cold, bajando rapidamente su cabeza para estrellarla contra la del rey, chocando el rostro de este contra el suelo.

Cold se recupero rapidamente y plantando su mano en el hielo trato de girar su cuerpo y patear las piernas del Saiyajin con tal de desequilibrar al Saiyajin, aunque Bardock salto para evitarlo, pero su pierna fue sujetada por la cola del demonio. Cold sonrio y, con su cola aun atrapando la pierna del Saiyajin, dio unos giro, arrastrando con él a Bardock, antes de estrellar al Saiyajin contra el duro hielo, forzando al Saiyan a gruñir de dolor, el hielo debajo de él apenas habia sentido el golpe pero su espalda lo resintio bastante. Cold giro hacia el otro lado y de nuevo estrello al Saiyan contra el hielo, solo que esta vez de frente, intento hacerlo de nuevo pero Bardock aumento su energia y se resistio, antes de disparar una rafaga de ki al rostro de Cold, forzando a esta a soltarlo, cosa que aprovecho e intento lo mismo que Cold, coloco sus manos en el suelo y giro sobre su eje para darle una patada, pero la suya estaba dirigida el estomago de su oponente. El golpe fue efectivo y Cold escupio algo de saliva, antes de sonreir y tomar con fuerza las piernas de Bardock, este intento liberarse pero antes de poder cargar energia en sus manos un medio olvidado Freezer cayo sobre él, enterrando sus rodillas en el estomago del pobre SSj. Bardock escupio un poco de saliva y sangre mezcladas, entonces aumento su energia en todo su cuerpo y logro librarse del agarre de Cold, para luego golpear con su rodilla la espalda de Freezer, empujando a esta hacia adelante donde lo esperaba con una esfera de energia en su mano, enterrandola en el rostro del antiguo tirano y logrando separarse de él.

Bardock retrocedio varios metros viendo fijamente a ambos demonios mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurria de su boca. Ambos demonios sonrieron antes de aumentar mas su energia **-Fue divertido pero tenemos que terminar con esto rapido Saiyajin-** Pronuncio el rey mientras tanto sus musculos como los de su hijo crecían en gran medida, adoptando el cien por ciento de su poder. Bardock los miraba con seriedad antes de aumentar su propio poder y que sus musculos tambien crecieran. Su nieto le advirtio que esa forma restaba velocidad pero ahora no era momento para preocuparse por ello.

Ambos demonios se lanzaron hacia el Saiyajin, quien giro evitando a Freezer y freno a Cold sujetando ambas manos, el rey demonio lo arrastro algunos metros pero él logro voltearlo para que la patada que Freezer tenia intención de propinarle fuera a parar al rostro de su padre, desequilibrando al rey, Bardock salto sobre ellos para quedar detras de Freezer, tomandolo de la cola lo estrello en el suelo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de girar y hacer que ambos demonios colisionaran antes de que Cold pudiera disparar la esfera de energia en su mano derecha, causando que esta golpeara a su hijo y a él mismo.

Bardock se alejo de ellos y cargo una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos. Disparando dos poderosas rafagas que en medio camino se unieron formando una gran rafaga de energia que Cold logro esquivar, en cambio Freezer no. Una vez la explosión desapareció Bardock respiraba con algo de esfuerzo atento a cualquier movimiento, logro disparar una esfera de energia a una formación de humo violeta que estaba tomando la forma del tirano menor, antes de bajar la cabeza evitando una linea violeta surgida del dedo de Cold, este, al ver que no habia logrado tomarlo por sorpresa, ataco con una gran cantidad de rafagas que el Saiyan tuvo que evitar, desviando algunas y recibiendo otras, recibio una en el rostro que lo confundio, provocando que no pueda evitar las siguientes, terminando con un muy herido Bardock, su armadura habia sido seriamente dañada y su brazo izquierdo no se movia. Cold sonrio al verlo en ese estado y arremetió dispuesto a acabar con él, Bardock tenia la mirada baja, Cold saboreaba la victoria y envio su puño derecho contra el Saiyajin.

Pero no esperaba la respuesta de este.

Bardock giro su cuerpo alrededor de su brazo, dejando pasar el puño del sorprendido Cold, cuando el giro se completo él, que habia levantado su brazo habil, estrello su codo en la nuca del oponente, causando que este callera al suelo unos metros delante. Entonces Bardock salto al aire y cargo energia en su mano derecha. Una esfera azul se genero alrededor de su mano y Bardock se permitio sonreir antes de dispararla hacia el enemigo caido. La energia volo como cometa antes de llegar a su objetivo y causar una explosión que hizo vibrar el hielo a los alrededores.

Una vez el humo de la explosión se disperso Bardock vio conriente los restos del temido y odiado Rey Cold, al menos hasta que estos comenzaron a dispersarse en humo, mismo al que se apresuro a disparar diversar rafagas de energia, dispersando y eliminando completamente ese molesto humo.

Bardock desendio lentamente, su respiración era forzada y estaba debil, al apenas tocar el suelo perdio su transformación.

 **-Bastante bien Saiyajin-** El aludido giro rapidamente solo para que un misterioso ser golpeara con fuerza su estomago, su actual estado mas el propio poder de su oponente causo que el Saiyajin perdiera irremediablemente la consciencia.

 **-¡Bardock!-** Fue el grito en conjunto del escuadron antes de encarar al misterioso enemigo.

 **-Quien eres tu?-** Pregunto molesto Toma, viendo al sujeto frente a ellos.

Era alto, mas alto que cualquiera de ellos, tal vez igual o mas alto que el imbecil de Nappa de construcción fuerte, su piel era de un tono purpura y tenia lo que parecia ser un exoesqueleto en parte de sus brazos, piernas, en su torso, la cabeza y la punta de su cola. Poseia una gema azul en el exoesqueleto de sus brazos, piernas y cabeza. Su torax no poseia gema y el exoesqueleto cubria los hombros mas de lo necesario. En sus brazos sobresalia una parte del exoesqueleto similar a una cuchilla. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos, sin iris o pupila. Su cabeza al completa estaba cubierta por el mismo material que su cuerpo. Tapando su boca y terminando en cuatro amenazantes puntas.

 **-Mi nombre es Cooler, es un placer-** Pronuncio el recien conocido Cooler dando una leve reverencia a los Saiyans, quienes vieron como Gerkin se tensaba.

 **-Maldita sea, estamos jodidos-** Los dos se preocuparon un poco al escuchar al siempre arrogante Saiyajin hablar tan desesperanzado, eso no era buena señal **-Es el hermano mayor de Freezer-** Eso congelo a ambos Saiyajins, ¿Su hermano mayor?, ¿No habia muerto hace meses? Aunque por lo que sabian Cold y Freezer tambien habian muerto y ahora estaban aqui, este debia ser otro "fantasma".

 **-Asi que me conoces Saiyajin-** Exclamo con diversión el enemigo frente a ellos **-Creo que fue suficiente charla, lastimosamente debo mantenerlos con vida asi que les agradeceria que se rindan o sino... los hare sufrir-** Los tres Saiyajins se mantuvieron alertas, Toma y Gerkin compartieron una mirada antes de asentir.

Toma arremetio contra su oponente, siendo seguido por Fasha, mientras que Gerkin concentraba su energia. En su mano se genero una esfera de energia y la lanzo al aire **-¡Explota y crece!-** Exclamo al cerrar su mano y la esfera exploto, pero en lugar de simplemente disiparse la explosión gener una enorme esfera de energia en el cielo.

Toma y Fasha habian ido a atacar a Cooler, Toma golpeo su "rostro" pero no lo movio un centimetro, Fasha le dio una parada en el cuello pero tampoco consiguio nada. Cooler simplemente tomo a ambos con sus manos y los estrello contra el suelo, entonces dio un giro y golpeo a ambos con su cola.

Entonces, cuando ambos Saiyans se habian alejado, Cooler evito el gigantesco puño de un ya convertido Gerkin, quien intento golpearlo un par de veces mientras cargaba disimuladamente, para él claro, energia en su hocico, entonces Cooler salto al aire y el enorme simio disparo, una rafaga violeta salio de su boca que envolvió al demonio del frio. Sorpresivamente de entre la rafaga, frente al rostro de Gerkin, salio Cooler, sin herida alguna[Como lo hizo con el Kamehameha de Goku en la pelicula] a pesar de haber estado dentro de tal ataque, él golpeo con fuerza a Gerkin, haciendo que este detuviera su ataque y entonces cargo energia en sus manos, dispara sin piedad ni remordimiento a la cabeza del gran simio, causando que este caiga, pero no noto la sombra detras suyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un gigantesco puño lo golpeo, expulsandolo lejos del simio caido, trato de recuperar el control en el vuelo pero fue tarde pues una gigantesca pierna lo golpeo, enviandolo al cielo, donde dos rafagas de energia colisionaron sobre él.

Cuando la explosión ceso Cooler estaba intacto, sin herida aparente y limpiando un inexistente polvo de su hombro **-Nada mal Saiyajins, eso casi lo senti-** Dijo con arrogancia viendo a los dos simios que lo veian con enojo y como el tercero se levantaba con notable esfuerzo, sonrio detras de su mascara antes de desaparecer, aparecio nuevamente frente a Gerkin, quien intento golpearle pero fue repelido por una esfera de energia de Cooler que lo envio a estrellarse contra Toma, dejando a Fasha a su merced, la mujer intento atacar pero Cooler la evadia con facilidad, antes de arremeter y golpear con fuerza su mandibula, logrando que los pies de la Saiyan abandonden el suelo. Él la tomo por uno de sus pies y en una demostración de fuerza sin igual la giro a su alrededor dos veces antes de lanzarla al cielo, disparando una esfera de tamaño considerable contra ella, destruyendo su cola, parte de su armadura, y dañando seriamente su espalda.

Cooler miro la explosión con una diversión oculta por la cubierta de su rostro. Sin inmutarse, se mueve a su derecha, evitando el puño de un, al parecer, molesto Toma, volvio a intentar golpearlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, Cooler evito facilmente sus golpes antes de golpearle fuertemente en el estomago, sacandole el aire y haciendo que retroceda, le dio un puñetazo en la parte baja de su mandibula antes de desaparecer y aparecer a su espalda, donde pateo con fuerza sus pies, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y comience a caer sobre él, entonces disparo una gran rafaga de energia a su espalda y lo despidio hacia donde caia su amiga. Entonces centro su atención en el ultimo mono.

* * *

Toma salio volando y choco con una casi totalmente destransformada Fasha, la rodeo con sus brazos al caer y la protegio del golpe.

 **-T-Toma!, estas bien? Oye responde!-** Exclamo preocupada la Saiyan moviendo a su amigo, aliviandose un poco al verlo gruñir y abrir los ojos.

 **-E-estoy bien Fasha, y tu, ¿Como estas?-** Pregunto sentandose lentamente, gruñendo al sentir dolor en su costado, donde tenia incrustado un fragmento de hielo, no era serio pero si doloroso.

 **-Estoy bien, ¿Que haremos?-** Ambos voltearon a ver a Cooler, quien estaba golpeando sin piedad a Gerkin.

 **-Yo ire a apoyar a Gerkin y distraer a ese bastardo, tu toma esto-** Toma entrego a Fasha una capsula que ella ya conocia **-Quiero que tomes eso y vallas a la tierra para/¡NO!. No huire, yo todabia puedo/¡ESCUCHAME!-** La callo rapidamente al ver como no oiria su plan **-Estamos perdidos, nuestro enemigo nos supera sin dudar y Bardock ya no puede luchar, por eso tu debes irte, ve a la tierra y avisa de esto al principe Vegeta y Gohan, ambos son muy poderosos y como Bardock esta aqui seguramente Gohan vendra, en cambio el principe vendra por su orgullo y con suerte tambien vendra el rey, aunque es poco probable, ahora vete-** Ordeno antes de saltar hacia su enemigo, quien aun no los veia.

Ella quedo en su lugar quieta, no sabia que hacer, su sangre Saiyajin le decia que valla y pelee con todo, pero lo que Toma le dijo era cierto,lo mas importante era que ella se fuera y explique lo que sucedio, el que en ese lugar se oculte el causante del ataque a la tierra seria una razon mas para que Gohan viniera aqui, ya estaba todo decidido. Activo la capsula y la solto, una vez la nave aparecio ella abrio la puerta y indico su destino, al parecer Toma ya tenia marcadas las coordenadas de La Tierra, no sabia el "por que" pero era bueno ya que ella no las conocia.

La nave despego y surco el cielo, ella se acomodo, preparándose para entrar en estado de sueño, eso ayudaria a calmar el dolor de sus heridas, cerro los ojos y se calmo

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMM**

Una fuerte explosión sucedio, la columna de humo cubria el objetivo de la rafaga de energia surgida de la mano derecha de Cooler.

 **-¡FASHAAAA!-** Grito con fuerza Toma al ver la explosión.

* * *

Bien, este fue el cap 25, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus review

Hasta Luego


	26. Chapter 26

**2/2/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** A quien? Hubieron varios apaleados en el cap anterior (^-^).

 **Ferunando:** ¡Muchas gracias! :-D

 **Guest:** La verdad a mi me agrada, es el unico Demonio del Frio que busco una manera de aumentar su poder :-|

 **Tucker Weasley:** Hola XD. Gracias, me gusta ser impredecible a veces. Gohan es el personaje principal pero no por eso tiene que aparecer en todos los capitulos, el anterior era sobre el equipo de rescate asi que no habia porque añadir a Gohan, aunque ahora si estara.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: La Base Enemiga**

.

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMM**

Una fuerte explosión sucedio, la columna de humo cubria el objetivo de la rafaga de energia surgida de la mano derecha de Cooler.

 **-¡FASHAAAA!-** Grito con fuerza Toma al ver la explosión.

El humo comenzo a dispersarse cuando de entre el salio un herido y cansado SSj, la nave siguio su rumbo sin que Fasha supiera realmente que sucedio.

 **-¡Bardock!-** Exclamo un molesto Cooler, entonces disparo más rafagas, mismas que fueron detenidas por una barrera del cansado Saiyajin.

 **-Es hora que te devuelva el golpe-** Exclamo el Saiyajin aumentando su ki mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba.

* * *

 **Una Semana Despues: La tierra**

.

Gohan se encontraba con Videl, Shapner e Iresa, habia empezado a enseñarles lo basico del control del Ki, generar una pequeña esfera de energia entre sus manos, Shapner y Videl no lo hacian muy bien, Danny no tenia talento alguno para ello por lo que decidio por si mismo que dejaria de intentarlo. Sorprendentemente, Iresa habia logrado generar una un par de segundos antes de caer exhausta, tenian que mejorar.

 **-No deben forzarlo, deben despejar su mente y sentir su energia interna, entonces tratar de empujarla a sus manos y mantenerla ahí-** Explicaba el pelinegro viendo como lentamente Videl y Shapner se relajaban y sentia como lentamente su ki crecia, estaban mejorando sin prisa pero sin pausa. Entonces sintio un ki conocido, no sabia quien era pero lo conocia de algun lado **-Quedense aqui-** Ordeno seriamente desconcentrando a sus amigos antes de ser rodeado por un manto de ki blanco y despegar a gran velocidad, sabia que no tenia que dar ese tipo de demostraciones a sus amigos pues asi no lo dejarian hasta poder hacerlo ellos mismos, algo que realmente no le importaba mucho.

 **-Maldición-** Mascullo Shapner, llamando la atención de ambas chicas **-Aún nos queda mucho por aprender-** Ambas lo vieron con duda antes de ver nuevamente donde se habia ido Gohan, no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con él, comparadas con Gohan estaban muy atras. Se encogieron de hombros antes de ir a la casa de Gohan, pronto estaria la comida y puede que Chi-Chi necesite ayuda con algo.

Gohan volo unos momentos hasta llegar donde aterrizo la nave, era una nave Saiyajin, se acerco y la compuerta se abrio.

 **-¡GOHAN!-** Oyo a su espalda, donde aparecian Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, los saludo con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a la razón por la que todos estaban ahí.

Él volvio su mirada a la nave, entonces noto que la puerta estaba abierta pero nadie salia, se acerco cautelosamente hasta que la vio, era Fasha, la compañera de su abuelo, estaba notablemente herida por lo que se acerco rapidamente y la subio a su hombro, salio de la nave y la encapsulo, guardo la capsula en su Gi violeta y volo hasta sus amigos.

 **-Esta herida, la llevare a casa y le dare una semilla-** Los demas asintieron y siguieron al Saiyajin, este al llegar a su casa la rodeo y, luego de darle la mujer a Piccolo, entro por la ventana de su cuarto, busco las semillas y salio a darsela a Fasha.

Ella se desperto exaltada sintiendose llena de energia y sin sentir el dolor ardiente en su espalda.

 **-En donde estoy?-** Pregunto viendo a su alrededor hasta que vio al nieto de Bardock **-¡Gohan!-** Exclamo acercándose rapido a él y tomandolo de los hombros **-Tengo que decirles algo importante a ti y al principe Vegeta-** Exclamo histerica mientras Gohan la tomaba de los hombros e intentaba calmarla, tardo un poco pero lo logro, entonces noto a aquellos a su alrededor, entre ellos Vegeta, ante quien, al verlo, se inclino sin dudar **-Principe, tengo noticias urgentes de mi escuadrón-** Al oir eso tanto Gohan como Vegeta y Raditz se tensaron y y adoptaron un semblante mortalmente serio, los demas los vieron extrañados pues no sabian de que hablaban.

Tuvieron que explicarles lo sucedido hace más de un mes con el escuadron desaparecido y la partida apresurada de Bardock, luego de ello dejaron a la Saiyajin explicar lo sucedido.

 **-Fuimos un planeta alejado en la galaxia del oeste en el que podian estar nuestros amigos, al llegar ahí aterrizamos y exploramos un poco la zona, encontramos un gran domo, vimos a dos guardias, pero, cuando los incapacitamos ellos se deshicieron en un extraño gas violeta-**

 **-Gas violeta-** Pregunto preocupado Piccolo.

 **-Si... se lo que sucedio en este planeta, que algunos de los soldados de Freezer ya muertos atacaron una de sus ciudades , Bardock nos lo conto durante el viaje, creia que ese ataque como la desaparición de nuestros amigos podian estar conectados, y asi fue-**

 **-Explicate-** Ordeno seriamente Vegeta.

 **-Como les estaba diciendo, los soldados desaparecieron en el mismo gas que fue liberado en este planeta, por suerte disparamos contra él cuando los soldados comenzaron a rehacerse y al no haber mas gas afuera ellos fueron completamente aniquilados, pero luego una puerta aparecio en el domo y de ella salieron...-** Ella abruptamente paro de contarles, despertando la curiosidad de los presentes.

 **-Quienes salieron?-** Pregunto Gohan colocando su mano en el hombro de la Saiyan con tal de calmarla, viendo como ella suspiraba y tomaba respiraciones pausadas, logrando calmarse.

 **-Fueron el rey Cold junto a Freezer-** Todos se sorprendieron al oir ello.

 **-Freezer y su padre? Ellos los derrotaron?-** Pregunto Vegeta algo molesto, Bardock era un SSj con completo dominio sobre su transformación, él debería poder encargarse de unos insectos como Freezer y su padre, incluso si peleaban juntos.

 **-No, Bardock se enfrento solo a ellos, los demas solo lo hubieramos estorbado, el logro vencerlos, estando ambos luchando al cien por ciento de poder, pero acabo muy cansado. Entonces fue atacado a traición por Cooler, el hermano de Freezer, él era diferente a su hermano y padre, el tenia una transformación superior al su cien por ciento, Bardock estaba demasiado herido y habia gastado mucha energia, quedo inconsciente luego del golpe... no se si sigue con vida...-** Todos guardaron silencio tratando de digerir esa información, habia mas, eso todos lo sabian pero decidieron esperar un poco al ver como Gohan apretaba con fuerza sus puños y su ki era erratico, elevando y bajando cada tanto, evidencia de una conocida furia apenas controlada, lastima que nadie habia notado a un espectador misterioso hasta que fue muy tarde.

 **CRASHHH**

Todos, menos Gohan que aun intentaba calmarse, voltearon al oir ese ruido y abrieron los ojos mucho sorprendidos al ver a Gine, quien se tapaba la boca con sus manos mientras algunas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, a sus pies una bandeja con varias tasas de té verde rotas. Repentinamente ella callo de rodillas, momento en el que Gohan recobro la consiencia y se precipito ante ella a tiempo para sostenerla.

 **-E-estas bien abuela?-** Pregunto con gran preocupación mientras abrazaba a Gine, quien sollozaba levemente en su hombro.

Tomo unos minutos calmarla pero luego de ello Raditz, por pedido de Gohan, la llevo a la tienda para que ella se relaje.

 **-Fasha-san, por favor digame que sucedio luego-** Pidio con gran seriedad, asombrando levemente a la Saiyan al ver la fiereza de sus ojos onix.

 **-(Esa mirada... es igual a la tuya Bardock)-** Penso con una leve sonrisa antes de asentir regresando la seriedad a su rostro **-Como decia, Bardock habia caido inconsciente asi que solo quedamos Toma, Gerkin y yo, luego de intercambiar miradas con Toma, Gerkin creo una luna artificial y los tres nos lanzamos a atacarlo transformados, yo fui completamente derrotada y Toma me ordeno venir aqui, yo me negue al principio pero estabamos perdidos, no habia forma en que pudieramos derrotar a Cooler, entonces yo subi a la nave mientras él volvia al combate, lo ultimo que oí fue una gran explosión antes de caer en estado de sueño-** El hibrido asintio a sus palabras mientras el silencio reinaba entre ellos.

 **-Que es lo que haremos?-** Pregunto finalmente Krilin, llamando la atención del resto **-Digo, no podemos dejarlo asi como asi no?-**

 **-No, no podemos, pero tampoco podemos irnos y dejar desprotegida la tierra-** Dijo Piccolo pensativo.

 **-Yo ire y acabare con todos, no sera problema para mi-** Hablo el arrogante principe, llamando la atención del hijo de su difunto rival.

 **-Ire contigo-** Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se sorprendieron por ello, mientras que Vegeta bufo, entonces Piccolo tomo la palabra.

 **-Gohan tu deberias/Debo ir!, es mi abuelo de quien hablamos, ademas de que aquel que tiene cautivos a los otros Saiyajins puede haberlo mantenido con vida, no podemos olvidar que tambien ataco la tierra, por eso iremos Vegeta y yo-** Los demas no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Gohan.

 **-Si es asi entonces creo que tambien deberiamos ir-** Hablo Yamcha, llamando la atención de los demas que se quedaron viendolo sin decir nada.

 **-No, como dijo el Señor Piccolo, no podemos dejar desprotegida la tierra, sera mejor que ustedes se queden, por si deciden volver a atacar-** Nego Gohan callando a Yamcha.

 **-Pero...-** Trato de refutar, sin encontrar palabras utiles para ello.

 **-Gohan tiene razon, ademas es posible que ustedes ni siquiera puedan soportar el frio de ese planeta. Gohan soporta mejor los climas fuertes asi que podra resistirlos pero no creo que ustedes puedan hacerlo-** Dijo Piccolo ganando un asentimiento de los demas, terminando finalmente la discusión.

 **-Bien, supongo que no hay otra opción/Esperen!-** Hablo repentinamente Fasha, llamando la atención de los demas **-Yo quiero, no, yo debo ir, ellos son mis compañeros, tengo que ir a ayudarlos-**

 **-Solo serias un estorbo-** Dijo irritado Vegeta, sorprendiendo a la chica y haciendo que baje la cabeza, él supuso que cambio de opinion... se equivoco.

 **-No, no lo sere, ademas, soy la unica que conoce las coordenadas del planeta-** Dijo viendo al Saiyajin ferozmente, no se echaria para atras.

 **-Estas segura de esto?-** Pregunto Gohan, ganando un asentimiento de ella **-Esta bien, partiremos mañana-** Ordeno, Fasha asintio nuevamente y Vegeta se limito a bufar antes de asentir e irse, siendo seguido por Piccolo que iba por la misma dirección.

 **-Me sorprende su actitud de lider-** Hablo el Namek, viendo como el Saiyajin volvia a bufar... lo habia hecho mucho este dia.

 **-Es normal, su abuelo, antes de la traición de Freezer, fue uno de los capitanes mas respetados, llegando en ocaciones a liderar escuadrones con guerreros de clase media alta o clase alta que eran mucho mas poderosos que él, era una leyenda entre los guerreros de clase baja-** Respondio sin mucho interes sorprendiendo a Piccolo.

 **-Sorprendente-** No hubo respuesta por parte del Saiyajin, entonces se separaron yendo cada uno por su lado.

Con todo dicho los demas partieron mientras que Gohan y Fasha iban a la tienda de campaña junto a una consternada Gine, olvidando completamente los alimentos y a los invitados.

 **-Yo ire-** Dijo decididamente Raditz. Se encontraban unos metros alejados de Gine, quien era consolada por una triste Fasha.

 **-No-** Respondio tajante Gohan.

 **-Por qué no?-**

 **-Necesito que te quedes a cuidar a nuestras madres, no se cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera y me sentire mas tranquilo sabiendo que estas aqui-**

 **-Pero debo ir, es mi padre y/Y le prometiste que cuidarias de su compañera, ahora quiero que me prometas a mi que la cuidaras tanto a ella como a mi madre y mis hermanos ¿Entiendes eso?-** Raditz guardo silencio ante las palabras de su sobrino, tenia razón, habia prometido que cuidaria de su madre y si iba no solo romperia su promesa, sino que seguramente seria un mero estorbo, Gohan, Vegeta e incluso Fasha superan sus poderes por mucho, eso le molestaba pero igualmente tuvo que aceptarlo y asentir.

 **-Lo prometo, cuidare a tu familia-** Decia seriamente viendo como Gohan sonreia aliviado antes de poner su mano en su hombro.

 **-"Nuestra" familia Raditz, no mia, nuestra-** Él sonrio y coloco su propia mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

 **-Creciste mucho, ya no eres aquel niño lloron que secuestre, ahora eres un gran y poderoso guerrero, estoy orgulloso de ti y estoy completamente seguro que mi padre y Kakarotto sienten lo mismo-** Tio y sobrino sonrieron antes de darse un corto abrazo, ante la mirada de una triste pero sonriente Gine.

* * *

 **Dia Siguiente: Capsule Corp.**

 **-Por qué viene ella?-** Pregunto Fasha a Gohan a su lado, viendo a una pelinaranja que se encontraba a varios metros despidiéndose de un bebé Saiyajin.

 **-Porque es demasiado persistente y confio en su fortaleza-** Dijo rendido Gohan, la noche anterior; luego de que unos levemente molestos Shapner y Videl, junto a Iresa, partieran con la noticia de que él se iria por, minimamente, dos semanas; le habia contado a su madre y a Zangya la situación de Bardock y el hecho de que al dia siguiente partiria junto a los dos Saiyajins a un planeta desconocido donde habia uno o mas enemigos de los que sabian poco con un ejercito semi-inmortal que constaba de guerreros poderosos cuya vida ya habia acabado... viendolo asi no parecia el mejor de los planes, cosa que su madre no dudo en recalcar, ademas de irremediablemente prohibirle ir, aunque la logro convencer ya que aunque ella no quisiera el iria, su abuelo estaba ahi y él lo rescataria son importar qué. Finalmente Chi-Chi cedio, pero Zangya dejo claro que ella tambien iria, él se nego pero, finalmente, él tambien cedio.

 **-Que tan fuerte puede ser?-** Pregunto subestimando a la Hera.

 **-Lo suficiente para luchar de igual a igual conmigo transformado en Super Saiyajin-** Fasha lo miro en shock al joven antes de ver de nuevo a la Hera que jugaba con el bebé y luego voltear nuevamente al Saiyajin.

 **-Estas bromeando?-** Pregunto esperando que se riera o algo que le de a entender que todo era un juego.

 **-Acaso parece que bromee?-** Para su desgracia la cara seria del chico junto a ella hizo que sus esperanzas desaparezcan.

 **-Entiendo-** Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la nave, tenia muchas cosas que pensar.

Por otro lado Gohan se dirigio junto a la Hera, quien tenia en sus brazos a Broly y a su lado estaba su madre, con Goten en sus brazos, finalmente estaba Bulma con Trunks, quien estaba durmiendo. Un poco alejada estaba Gine, vistiendo un vestido de una pieza azul marino algo holgado para que pudiera ocultar su cola sin problemas, regalo de Bulma, se encontraba a la sombra de un arbol viendo todo desde ahí. Raditz no estaba, él se encontraba con Piccolo entrenando a una gran distancia, podia sentir el ki de ambos, su tio lo estaba dando todo.

 **-Adios Broly, Goten-** Revolvio los cabellos de ambos bebés, ganando risas de ambos, antes de tomarlos en un leve abrazo.

 **-Mas te vale volver pronto Son Gohan, tendras que estudiar mucho para retomar tus estudios entendido?-** Suspiro al oir a su madre, dejo a los bebés en manos de Zangya mientras volteaba a verla.

 **-(Suspiro) Si mama, entiendo, adios-** Abrazo a su madre, quien lo sujetaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlo.

 **-Adios hijo, ten cuidado-** Entonces lo solto, dejando a Gohan abrazar a Bulma y luego ir junto a su abuela.

 **-Lo traere de regreso-** Afirmo el Saiyan, viendo la preocupación en los ojos de Gine.

 **-Lo se solo... ten cuidado-** Dijo abrazandolo y siendo correspondida por él.

Entonces Vegeta salio de su nave **-Es hora de irnos-** Los tres asintieron y entraron a la gran nave.

* * *

 **Galaxia del Oeste: Una Semana despues**

Arribaron al ya conocido planeta helado, aterrizando a varios kilometros del domo, saliendo y rapidamente encapsulando la nave. Vestian la clasica vestimenta Saiyan, siendo unos espandexs azul, junto a armaduras, guantes y botas blancas para Zangya, Fasha y Vegeta, mientras que Gohan usaban uno negro, igual a la armadura que utilizaba su abuelo, la mismo que Raditz le habia regalado hace tiempo.

Corrieron a gran velocidad con tal de mantener oculto lo mas posible su poder de pelea[Fasha aprendio a hacerlo en el viaje], llegando a la parte "trasera" del gran domo. Repentinamente una puerta circular aparecio frente a ellos, abriéndose como la vez anterior, solo que ahora no salia ningun antiguo enemigo.

 **-Nos esta invitando a pasar-** Comento Zangya entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-Vamos-** Dijo Vegeta entrando sin dudar un segundo, siendo seguido por los demas.

Caminaron unos minutos por un largo pasillo blanco con lineas de color azul opaco, las paredes y el suelo estaban parcialmente congelados. Repentinamente el pasillo que seguian se separo en tres caminos.

 **-Quiere separarnos-** Dijo Fasha viendo los tres pasillos.

 **-Ire por aqui, no me sigan-** Ordeno Vegeta avanzando por el camino del centro a pesar de las quejas de Gohan de que no debian separarse.

Gohan suspiro antes de ver los otros caminos, sentia un gran ki en el camino central, seguramente por ello fue que Vegeta lo eligio, tambien sentia unas debiles presencias en el camino de la izquierda, tal vez ahí se encontraban los cautivos pero era el camino de la derecha el que le preocupaba, no sentia Ki alguno en él pero aun asi su instinto le advertia que habia... algo ahí, no estaba seguro de que era pero sentia que debia averiguarlo.

 **-(Suspiro). Escuchen-** Ordeno seriamente captando la atención de ambas mujeres **-Ustedes vallan por la izquierda, siento unas presencias algo debiles en ese lugar, seguramente seran tus amigos. Yo ire por la derecha-** Ambas miraron el camino antes de que Fasha comenzara a caminar mientras que Zangya lo miro con una leve preocupación antes de hablar.

 **-Por qué iras por ahí? No vinimos para salvar a los Saiyanos?-** Él asintio levemente **-Entonces por qué/No lo se-** Dijo Gohan interrumpiendo a la Hera **-Tengo un mal presentimiento de ese camino, quiero investigar que hay en ese lugar-**

 **-Entonces deberia ir contigo-**

 **-No, Fasha te necesitara para llevarse a sus amigos, ademas no sabemos si habra o no enemigos custodiando a los prisioneros, por ello quiero que vayas con ella-** Explico recibiendo un asentimiento dudoso de la pelinaranja antes voltearse e ir tras la pelinegra, aunque se freno unos pasos adelante.

 **-Ten cuidado-**

 **-Tu tambien-**

Con eso dicho ambos fueron por los distintos pasillos, sin saber que todo fue visto a traves de una camara por una misteriosa sombra que sonrio maliciosamente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de las pantallas en una habitación casi carente de luz.

 **-Parece que nuestros invitados especiales llegaron-** Comento acercandose a una enorme figura de ojos rojos **-Estoy ancioso de que lleguen ¿Tu no?-** La figura frente a él emitio un gruñido lleno de ferocidad que solo causo que su sonrisa creciera mas **-Bien dicho Jajajajaja... Que comienze el espectaculo-** Comento volviendo ante las pantallas que seguian los pasos de sus "invitados".

* * *

 **Fasha y Zangya**

 **-Que tan largo es este maldito pasillo?-** Pregunto una molesta Saiyajin mientras que la Hera suspiraba.

 **-Apenas caminamos dos minutos Fasha, debes mantener la calma-** La pelinegra rodo los ojos mientras seguia caminando, antes de que la Hera frenara abruptamente **-Esa puerta no estaba ahí antes verdad?-** Pregunto viendo a su derecha donde habia una puerta de dos hojas cerrada.

 **-No, no lo estaba-** Ambas entrecerraron los ojos y se colocaron a cada lado de la puerta. Con un asentimiento ambas la abrieron repentinamente con sus manos repletas de energia dispuestas a disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

 **-No hay nada-** Frente a ellas solo habia una gran habitación circular blanca con el techo a una considerable altura, no tanto como para considerar que fuera el techo del domo pero debia al menos llegar al segundo piso.

Repentinamente la puerta detras de ellas se cerro abruptamente y se fundio con la pared, como si nunca hubiera existido.

 **-Era una trampa-** Comento Zangya mientras ambas se mantenian una al lado de la otra, esperando a su presunto enemigo.

 **-Valla, Valla, miren a quien tenemos aqui-** Exclamo una vos por encima de ellas, ambas alzaron la vista y Zangya se congelo un momento al ver a sus oponentes, estos eran Gokua, Bujin y Bido, por suerte Bojack no estaba con ellos, él era un enemigo con el que no queria lidiar.

* * *

 **Vegeta**

El principe Saiyajin camino con la frente en algo por el blanco pasillo molesto por no poder encontrar a su enemigo, entonces finalmente diviso una puerta a lo lejos por lo que apresuro levemente el paso hasta llegar a ella. Al entrar se vio en una gran habitación circular con solo otra puerta frente a él, dicha puerta se abrio permitiendo a tres figuras salir de ella.

 **-Oh, asi que el pequeño Vegeta quiere enfrentarse a nosotros, bien, sera divertido matarte otra vez-** Hablo el maligno ex-Emperador Freezer, junto a él se encontraban su hermano y padre, los tres en su forma final, excepto por Cooler, quien estaba en su forma "ascendida".

 **-Matarme? Lamento decirte que te equivocas insecto, yo sere quien los extermine a ustedes-** Hablo con arrogancia mientras sus cabellos se volvian dorados y el demonio menor frunció el ceño.

 **-No creas que solo con eso te salvaras-** Exclamo Cold mientras tanto él como Freezer sufrian su propia transformación. Ambos aumentaron su musculatura y el cráneo de Freezer se deforma alrededor de su gema, pareciendo ahora un casco, lo mismo sucedio en sus hombros, brazos y parte de sus piernas, pareciendo ahora que lleva una armadura ceñida a su cuerpo en la parte superior, mientras que en su espalda brotaron pinchos. Cold por otro lado tomo una forma similar a la de su hijo mayor. Su piel se volvio mas oscura y su exoesqueleto paso a cubrir solo las secciones de su cuerpo que poseian una gema. Su craneo tambien cambio, ahora parecia tener un casco que constaba de varios picos puntiagudos, su cola tambien estaba protegida, al igual que la de Cooler, solo que el tambien tenia pinchos en la cola y espalda. Sus hombros ahora cambiaron con el exoesqueleto adoptando una forma similar a las hombreras de las armaduras Saiyajin. Finalmente el rostro de ambos fue cubierto por la misma protección que Cooler, quien miraba impasible a su padre y hermano menor adoptar una transformación que, en vida, solo él poseia. [Para una mejor referencia busquen el manga Dragon Ball Multiverse y vallan a la pagina 1397, fue publicado hace poco y me guie de él para la forma ascendida de ambos].

 **-Esto se pone mas y mas interesante a cada minuto-** Dijo con una arrogante sonrisa Vegeta antes de ponerse en guardia esperando a sus oponentes.

* * *

 **Gohan**

El joven mestizo caminaba por los helados pasillos hasta que vio una puerta aparecer a su izquierda, abriendola vio que era un espacio pequeño, suficiente para dos o tres personas, entro y la puerta se cerro al tiempo que una pantalla holográfica mediana se proyectaba a la derecha de la misma. **-(Esto es... un ascensor?)-** Se pregunto antes de sentir como descendia a una considerable velocidad antes de que abruptamente parara.

La puertas se abrieron y frente a él habia un obscuro y helado pasillo. en el techo se situaban una gran cantidad de estalagmitas de hielo, el suelo estaba parcialmente congelado. A lo lejos vio unas pantallas, acercandose a ellas logro ver a sus compañeros, Zangya y Fasha se estaban enfrentando a los hombres de Bojack, mientras que Vegeta peleaba contra tres sujetos que el no conocia, aunque uno de ellos se parecia a Freezer.

 **-Que es este lugar?-** Pregunto para si mismo viendo las pantallas antes de saltar esquivando dos esferas de energia, una dorada y la otra violeta.

 **-A pasado tiempo Gohan-** Hablo una figura insectoide antes de que un aura dorada lo rodeara y que Gohan entrecerrara los ojos, frente a él estaba Cell, el bioandroide, parcialmente, culpable del sacrificio de su padre.

 **-Mocoso, te aseguro que esta vez te matare-** Hablo una segunda figura, este era alumbrada por el aura de Cell pero aun asi se rodeo por un manto de ki rojo sangre mostrando a un pelirrojo de piel verde-lima mirandolo con una sonrisa demencial.

 **-Como es que ustedes estan aqui?-**

 **-Acaso crees que nuestro señor fue a la tierra solo para saludar? Él busco el rencor en las almas asesinadas en ese miserable planeta y las nuestras resultaron de gran utilidad, teniamos un gran rencor contra tu inutil raza, algo que a nuestro amo le gusto-** Respondio Bojack aun con esa sonrisa repleta de una locura increible.

 **-Ya veo, asi es como debio conseguir las almas de Freezer y su padre-** Dijo analiticamente antes de saltar evitando una patada del bioandroide.

 **-Dejemonos de charlas-** Dijo seriamente Cell, entonces elevo mas su poder demostrando una fuerza mucho mayor que la que tenia durante los Cell Games, sorprendiendo a Gohan, algo que volvio a suceder cuando Bojack imito el accionar de su "camarada", siendo ahora mucho mas fuerte que durante su combate.

 **-Supongo que no hay otra alternativa-** Pronuncio antes de transformarse en SSj 2.

Los tres se vieron un momento antes de lanzarse unos contra otros, deleitando, sin que Gohan lo supiera, a Raichi y Zarama, quienes veian el "divertido" espectaculo frente a ellos.

* * *

Este fue el Capitulo 26. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus Reviews o agreguen esta historia a sus "Follow" y/o "Favorite"

Hasta luego.


	27. Chapter 27

**9/2/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando:** Sinceramente no planeaba hacer tantos cambios pero asi se fue desarrollando y te aseguro que habra otras cosas diferentes en lo que queda de esta.

 **Victor0606:** Gracias, Zarama es el nombre de quien creo las Super Esferas del Dragón.

 **Srblack98:** Finalmente, la espera a terminado XD.

 **Guest:** Lo se X3

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: En Territorio Enemigo**

 **Fasha y Zangya**

Ambas mujeres veian frente a ellas los tres Hera levitando con esas arrogantes sonrisas en caso de Bido y Gokua, en cambio Bujin las miraba con una gran seriedad, siempre fue, mentalmente, el mas maduro del grupo, cosa que ayudo a desarrollar al maximo sus talentos psíquicos.

 **-Como es que ustedes estan aqui? Todos fueron asesinados en la tierra-** Pregunto Zangya seriamente viendo como la sonrisa de sus antiguos amigos crecia.

 **-Raichi-sama no solo ataco la tierra por gusto, tambien busco a aquellos que sintieran un gran rencor contra los Saiyajins, asi es como nosotros estamos aqui pero ahora dime ¿Por qué estas TU aqui?-** Pregunto Bujin viendo sospechosamente a la pelinaranja, quien solo entrecerro los ojos.

 **-Vine por los Saiyans capturados, salgan de mi camino y no los mataremos-** Dijo friamente solo para que Gokua y Bido rieran fuertemente ante sus palabras mientras que Bujin siguiera mirandola con esa seriedad que siempre lo caracterizo en las luchas importantes, fue por esa seriedad y sus habilidades que él logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo junto a alguien como Bojack pero eso ya no importaba, él estaba muerto, lo que estaba frente a ella no era mas que un espectro usado por algun cobarde incapaz de luchar por si mismo.

 **-Je, tu realmente crees que pueden ganarnos? Te volviste muy divertida en este tiempo Zangya. Dime, ¿Que has estado haciendo mientras no estuvimos? Abrir las piernas para esos imbeciles y asi asegurar tu vida como lo hiciste para Bojack?-** Bido sonrio antes de evitar una esfera de energia de parte de una colerica Zangya, su sonrisa solo crecio al ver eso aunque al volver la vista hacia adelante no tuvo tiempo para evitar el poderoso derechazo que su antigua compañera le propino, causando que se estrellara contra la pared cercana, quedando enterrado en ella. Gokua veia levemente sorprendido a su antigua compañera mientras que Bujin seguia impasible, Bido siempre fue un idiota que jugaba demasiado con sus oponentes, razon por la que seguramente lo habian matado, por eso o su maldita boca que raramente cerraba[Algo muy lejos de la realidad pues el pobre no pudo decir mucho contra Vegeta XD].

Bido expulso su poder destruyendo la parte del muro donde se encontraba incrustado, mirando a Zangya muy molesto **-Ese fue un buen golpe pequeña escoria, ahora es mi turno-** Entonces su poder crecio al igual que su musculatura, su piel se torno verde lima y su cabello rojo sangra, al igual que el manto de energia que cubrio su cuerpo. Gokua siguio su ejemplo y adopto la misma transformación, quedando ante ambas chicas que los mirabas con fiereza y seriedad, aunque habia una chispa de miedo en una de ellas.

* * *

 **Vegeta**

.

El principe Saiyajin se encontraba respirando algo cansado, frente a él unos heridos demonios del frio lo veian con un odio absoluto en sus ojos. Su armadura estaba algo golpeada mientras que sus ropas se habian desgarrado un poco en la zona de sus rodillas y codos, en su espalda se podia ver una quemadura resultado de algun ataque a traición queriendo dañarlo seriamente, aunque la armadura era mas resistente de lo que creian. Tambien tenia algo de sangre escurriendo de su frente, sobre su ojo izquierdo provocado por la cola de un furioso Cold, mismo que ahora carecia de dicha extremidad, mientras que a su lado Cooler carecia de su brazo izquierdo, en lugar de ello habia una columna de gas morado regenerando su extremidad , al igual que la cola de su padre y la cabeza de Freezer.

 **-Bien, fue divertido pero es hora de acabar con esto-** Pronuncio el principe Saiyajin antes de pasar al SSj 2. Los tres demonios ya totalmente sanos se lanzaron contra el herido Saiyajin pero Vegeta simplemente desaparecio frente a ellos y reaparecio enfrente de Cold, enterrando su puño en el estomago de este hasta atravesarlo y con una sonrisa lo hizo explotar con una esfera de energia. Freezer y Cooler intentaron golpearle por la espalda pero Vegeta dio un giro y tomando las manos de ambos aumento su energia y comenzo a girar con ambos en manos antes de lanzarlos a una pared cercana al techo y cargar energia en ambas manos antes de llevarlas al frente **-¡Final Flash!-** Exclamo disparando el gran destello dorado hacia ambos demonios, generando una gran explosión, entonces disparo hacia una columna de humo violeta que estaba rehaciendo a Cold seguida a las de Freezer y Cooler.

 **-Je, eso fue un buen calentamiento-** Dijo arrogantemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta por la quq salieron los tres demonios hace tiempo.

Repentinamente él fue encerrado en un campo de energia y la habitación genero algunos ductos en el suelo, el techo y las paredes, de los que una conocida toxina morada comenzo a generarse, traspasando la barrera como si no estuviera ahí.

 **-(¡Maldición!)-** Exclamo disparando una esfera de energia contra la barrera, solo para que esta rebotara y fuera contra él, la evito tres veces antes de sentir como la toxina comenzo a hacer efecto, su visión se nublo levemente y le costaba respirar, entonces la esfera de energia choco en su rostro, causando que cayera duramente al suelo. En ese momento la barrera se disperso y una figura se abrio paso entre el gas como si nada.

 **-Asi que este es el "grandioso" principe Vegeta ehh? No me pareces la gran cosa ahora-** Decia arrogantemente la figura levantando al Saiyajin de los cabellos. A Vegeta no le gusto mucho ese comentario y se lo hizo saber cuando enterro su rodilla en el estomago del sujeto, antes de debilmente tomarlo del rostro y hacerlo explotar con algo de la poca energia que le quedaba.

 **PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF**

 **-Una actuación sorprendente, digna del principe Saiyajin, ¿Luchando hasta el ultimo aliento verdad?-** Hablo una segunda figura, apareciendo detras del cadaver de la primera, mismo que empezo a deshacerse en el humo a su alrededor, aplaudiendo ante el accionar del Saiyajin. Era un poco mas alto que Vegeta, era parecido a un humano, cabello amarillo, ojos negros, aspecto debil, pero aun asi Vegeta podia sentir un gran poder de él. Vestia una armadura ligera dorada, similar a las del ejercito de Freezer, traia un manto en la espalda, simbolo de realeza. No podia ver mas por culpa del gas y lentamente todo se volvio negro.

* * *

 **Gohan**

.

 **-Has mejorado Gohan-** Decia un herido Cell viendo frente a él a Gohan, quien estaba remotamente bien, solo que su armadura tenia algunas quemaduras y un ligero hilo de sangre salia de su boca.

 **-Me sorprende que los muertos puedan fortalecerse-** Comento el Saiyajin esquivando un golpe de Bojack y pateando su rostro para alejarlo antes de disparar una rafaga de energia para contrarrestar una lanzada por Cell, ambas energias colisionaron y Gohan, con algo de esfuerzo, vencio en dicha competencia forzando a Cell a retroceder.

 **-No podemos pero nuestro señor vio en nuestros recuerdos tu poder por lo que nos fortalecio a ambos para que, unidos, te eliminemos-** Explico Bojack apareciendo a espaldas de Gohan, el Saiyajin se volteo rapidamente tratando de golpear al pelirrojo pero este sostuvo su brazo y cargo energia en su otra pano, Gohan imito su accionar y ambos dispararon sin dudar las rafagas de energia, la de Gohan fue considerablemente mas fuerte, al punto de atravesar a Bojack y que este perdiera su brazo derecho, ambos se alejaron con Bojack recuperando lentamente su brazo mientras que Gohan sostenia su brazo derecho que habia sufrido algunas considerables quemaduras por el choque de energias, todavia podia moverlo asi que estaba bien, aun podia luchar.

 **-Lamentablemente, para ustedes, yo tambien me he fortalecido en este tiempo-** Comento antes de que Cell apareciera frente a él e intercambiaran una serie puños y patadas hasta que ambos se separaron y Gohan salto alto para estar frente a un ya recuperado Bojack, entonces golpeo con fuerza su rostro y cargo energia en su otra mano para, dando un giro, disparar a su espalda, donde Cell habia aparecido, forzandolo a retroceder y dandole la oportunidad de tomar ambos brazos de Bojack para propinarle un poderoso cabezazo antes de dar un salto y quedar a espaldas del espectro de pelo rojo y cargar entre sus dos manos una esfera de energia del doble del tamaño de su cabeza y dispararla sin piedad, mandando a volar al Hera antes de saltar hacia Cell, quien estaba parado con una de sus manos en su frente, donde dos de sus dedos brillaban.

 **-Makankosappo-** Exclamo en bioandroide disparando el haz de luz violeta hacia Gohan, quien cargo su mano derecha de energia y, creando una espada de energia, practicamente corto la tecnica de su mentor antes de enterrar su "espada" en la cabeza de Cell, destruyendo el organo cerebral que le permitia regenerarse, entonces lo tomo de su brazo y lo lanzo contra Bojack, quien intento arremeter contra él, la fuerza del choque los envio al techo, donde fueron atravesados por las estacas de hielo.

Ambos comenzaron a deshacerse en gas cuando escucharon un **-HAAAA!-** Y el gas morado, junto con el mismo techo, desaparecieron en un gran haz de luz azul claro, dejando solo a un jadeante Gohan, quien volvio a la normalidad con su cabello y ojos onix. Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire para poder calmarse, aunque su cuerpo permanecia tenso, listo para saltar ante la primera señal de peligro.

Recorrio un poco mas el lugar, era una enorme sala obscura por lo que genero muchas esferas de energia de tamaño mediano, un poco mas pequeñas que su cabeza y las disperso por la zona, entonces vio una serie de pantallas brillantes, se acerco a ellas y vio que, al parecer, eran camaras, una de ella mostraba como Fasha y Zangya luchaban contra la antigua banda de Bojack, otra no mostraba nada en concreto, solo una habitación repleta de gas morado.

Se dio la vuelta y marcho hacia el hueco en el techo que habia hecho con su **Kamehameha.** Tomo una semilla del ermitaño de una bolsa en su cintura y se la comio. Sintio como sus fuerzas se restauraban y entonces adopto nuevamente la postura de su tecnica mas potente mientras cargaba energia en sus manos **-Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HAAAA!-** Exclamo liberando la rafaga azulada de energia contra el hielo hacia donde sentia que estaban Fasha y Zangya.

* * *

 **Fasha y Zangya: Momentos Antes**

.

La Saiyajin y la Hera no estaban en su mejor momento, ambas estaban considerablemente heridas, Zangya habia adoptado su transformación hacia tiempo con tal de tener algo de ventaja contra sus ex-compañeros pero entre que Bido y Gokua no solo habian adoptado la misma forma, sumando el hecho de que eran mas fuertes que ella, sino tambien que Bujin ocasionalmente la atrapaba con sus hilos o deformaba el espacio a su alrededor con tal de confundirla. Habian intentado acabar primero con él pero los otros dos siempre se interponen en su camino. Fasha por otro lado intentaba ayudar a la Hera pero era completamente inutil, su poder no podia compararse siquiera con el Hera mas pequeño y para empeorar las cosas él era el mas debil del grupo, eso era humillante para ella pero no podia hacer nada.

Ambas estaban extremadamente cansadas y heridas, Zangya aun mas ya que los tres habian decidido hacerle pagar por abandonar la banda, o mas bien por ser la unica que sobrevivio del grupo, por lo que se habian tomado su tiempo para golpearla mucho, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera inconsciente, querian divertirse con ella lo mas posible.

Bido y Gokua estaban listos para atacar, mientras que Bujin se mantenia algo alejado para emboscarlas en caso de que los esquivaran. Los dos Heras se lanzaron contra las chicas cuando, sorpresivamente, el suelo fue destruido y una rafaga de energia azul los rodeo destruyendolos temporalmente.

Zangya, Fasha y Bujin miraron sorprendidos el crater del que provino la energia hasta que un conocido pelinegro de armadura salio de él situandose frente a Zangya y Fasha, quienes sonrieron cansadas al verlo.

 **-(Que suerte que no les di a ellas)-** Pensaba el Saiyajin con una discreta gota en la nuca al ver lo cerca que estaba el hueco producido por su ataque de sus amigas, hubiera sido malo que ellas fueran dañadas por su ataque cuando el venia a ayudarlas.

 **-Es bueno verte aqui Gohan-** Dijo sonriendo Zangya ignorante de los pensamientos del Saiyajin, quien solo la volteo a ver sonriendo levemente, aunque fruncio el ceño al ver las heridas en ella, el verla haci lo hizo enojar bastante.

 **-Lo mismo digo-** Mascullo cansada Fasha.

Ambas estaban heridas con la Saiyajin sin poder mover su brazo derecho, su muslo izquierdo tenia un corte producto de la espada de Gokua y su armadura estaba seriamente dañada, tenia hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz, boca y de un corte en la frente sobre el ojo derecho, forzando a la mujer a cerrar dicho ojo, ademas de diversos golpes en su rostro y cuerpo.

Zangya por otro lado presentaba varios hematomas en su rostro y partes de su cuerpo producto de los diversos golpes que recibió, su brazo izquierdo presentaba un corte que, por lo que podia ver, fue cauterizado apresuradamente con ki, su armadura estaba dañada y presentaba un corte horizontal en la zona del estomago, aunque como no salia sangre no debio haber traspasado totalmente la armadura.

Ambas parecian estar muy cansadas por lo que él tendria que encargarse de los enemigos recien regenerados.

 **-Tu eres el mocoso que se enfrento a Bojack no es asi?-** Decia Bido antes de ver a su espalda a Bujin, cuyos ojos, ahora rojos, veian al chico frente a ellos con una gran cantidad de odio, seguramente porque él habia sido asesinado por ese mocoso.

 **-Si, soy yo, mi nombre es Gohan-** Respondio el joven ganando un asentimiento de Bido mientras que Gokua los miraba impasible y Bujin practicamente lo estaba matando con la mirada.

 **-Lo se, yo soy Bido, estoy seguro que ya conoces a Bujin y mi amigo aqui es Gokua-** Dijo con falsa cortesia mientras que el Hera menor bufaba y el otro solo asentia al ser mencionado.

 **-Bien, digamos que soy el relevo de estas chicas asi que deberiamos comenzar-** Decia Gohan mientras se transformaba en SSj.

Los tres Heras miraron seriamente al chico frente a ellos, si estaba aqui significaba que habia vencido a Bojack y al otro sujeto asi que no debian jugar con él.

 **-Espera Gohan nosotras aun podemos/No!-** Interrumpio Gohan antes de voltearse a ver a las dos chicas **-Vallan por ese hueco, allí abajo habra un laboratorio, esperenme en ese lugar y coman esto-** Dijo lanzandoles dos semillas **-Cuando termine todo aqui ire con ustedes, en ese estado solo estorbaran-** Zangya se sorpendio por el tono de mando de Gohan, mientras que Fasha se sintio insultada de que le ordenaran huir, ella nunca habia huido de un combate pero la firmeza en la vos del chico le dejo en claro que no aceptaria negativas, por lo que se trago su orgullo y acepto sus ordenes, seguida de Zangya que vio una ultima vez a Gohan y le dijo **"Ten cuidado"** Recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del Saiyan que la tranquilizo un poco, entonces ambas descendieron por el agujero en el suelo.

 **-Oh no, no escaparan-** Decia Bido lanzándose hacia las mujeres pero fue interceptado por Gohan, quien lo recivio con una poderosa patada que lo estrello con una pared.

 **-Su pelea es conmigo-** Pronuncio seriamente pasando a la segunda fase del SSj antes de girar y frenar la espada de Gokua con su mano derecha, entonces la movio hacia la derecha, forzando al Hera a inclinarse para ese lado y conectando su puño en la mejilla de este, antes de tomarlo por su nuca e interponerlo ante los hilos psiquicos de bujin, mismos que en lugar de atraparlo a él atraparon al Hera espadachín, quien se vio forzado a soltar su espada, pero esta fue pateada por Gohan y dirigida hacia Bido, quien aun no se habia separado de la pared, pero logro hacerlo antes de que el arma atravesara su craneo, se lanzo hacia el Saiyan pero este lo esquivo mientras cargaba energia en ambas manos y desaparecía de su vista. Solo para aparecer sobre Bujin y antes de que Bido o Gokua pudieran advertirle el Saiyan disparo una rafaga de su mano derecha contra el Hera menor estrellandolo contra el suelo y luego disparo de su mano izquierda una esfera de energia, aunque esta fue repelida por dos rafagas lanzadas por los Hera aun en pie.

Gohan elevo su ki, siendo rodeado del aura dorada caracteristica del SSj y arremetio contra sus oponentes, ataco primero a Bido, iniciando un intercambio de golpes antes de que este saltara y dejara que Gokua lanzara una rafaga de energia contra Gohan, quien la freno con sus manos un momento antes de ser rodeado por los delgados hilos de Bujin, reduciendo su energia lo suficiente para que la rafaga de Gokua, repentienamente potenciada por una rafaga proveniente de Bido, lo venciera y el sea rodeado por la explosión.

Salio del humo con algunas quemaduras menores y la armadura un poco mas dañada, ahora su estaba en la segunda fase del SSj y su armadura carecia de hombrera y pectoral derechos, ademas de que la hombrera izquierda tambien estaba algo dañada. Arremetio mas rapido de los que ellos podian seguir contra Bujin y atraveso su torso con su puño[Como cuando mato a Bojack en la pelicula] y luego disparo una refaga de energia con su otra mano, destruyendo completamente la parte superior del Hera mas pequeño.

Entonces desaparecio y reaparecio detras de Bido con una gran esfera de energia entre sus manos, el Hera se volteo rapidamente pero recibio de lleno el disparo, arrastrandolo aun con la esfera hacia una pared antes de que una gran explosión lo rodeara.

Luego de eso tuvo que agacharse rapidamente para evitar el corte horizontal hacia la izquierda de Gokua, este al ver que su ataque fallo intento dar un tajo descendente a la derecha pero Gohan dio un salto y cargo energia en su mano derecha, con ella en forma de espada cerceno los brazos de Gokua, este dio un fuerte grito pero fue callado rapidamente ya que en cuanto toco el suelo Gohan giro y concentrando la energia de su espada la transformo en una esfera concentrada de Ki que estrello contra el Hera y causo una gran explosión que envolvio al espadachin y dejo un gran rastro una vez disipada. Gohan se limito a disparar contra la columna de gas que estaban reformando tanto a Bujin como a Gokua.

Una ves terminado este fue tomado por sorpresa por una esfera de energia que choco contra su espalda, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio antes de rodar, esquivando una patada descendente de Bido, quien estrello su talon contra el suelo. Gohan vio la espada de Gokua tirada a su lado y sin siquiera pensarlo la tomo con su mano derecha e hizo un corte ascendente cuando Bido se lanzo para atacarlo. El Hera se vio obligado a retroceder, aunque recibio un corte en su torax y su mejilla izquierda.

Gohan tomo con ambas manos la espada y la sostuvo al lado de su cabeza, con las piernas separadas y levemente inclinadas y con la punta apuntando hacia el suelo, viendo seriamente al Hera. Hacia tiempo que no tomaba una espada verdadera y se sentia un poco extraño pero aun asi arremetio rapidamente contra el Hera y dando un giro intento darle un corte pero su oponente salto hacia atras, cosa que él habia previsto y extendio su mano izquierda donde habia cargado dicimuladamente energia para disparar hacia el Hera una rafaga de energia, este cruzo sus brazos frente a su rostro antes de ser golpeado, levantando una columna de humo. Cuando Bido abrio los ojos Gohan salio del humo con la espada en alto y dio un rapido tajo que corto desde su clavicula[El hueso situado entre el cuello y el hombro] izquierda hasta su cintura, del lado derecho.

El Hera callo al suelo y el gas se disperso tratando de unirse nuevamente unos metros en el aire pero Gohan disparo una rafaga de energia contra este. El Saiyajin dio un profundo suspiro y estaba a punto de lanzar la espada pero se quedo viendola un momento[Es la misma que Gokua tenia en la pelicula (^-^')]. Era una buena espada por lo que, luego de pensarlo decidio que se la quedaria, miro un poco a su alrededor y a lo lejos, en el suelo, vio lo que parecia ser la funda de la espada, sonrio y fue por ella antes de ajustar el arma en su espalda.

Una vez hecho eso fue hacia el hueco en el suelo y bajo junto a las dos mujeres, quienes le sonrieron al llegar. Una vez abajo tomo la bolsa con semillas y las conto, le quedaban 8 semillas, por lo que tomo una y se comio solo la mitad, no estaba muy herido, solo algo cansado por lo que media semilla seria mas que suficiente. Una vez recuperado fue con sus compañeras y los tres se prepararon para subir nuevamente, dispuestos a ayudar a los compañeros de Fasha, antes de que una gran pantalla se prenda a sus espaldas

 **¡FASHAAAA!**

Los tres se detuvieron ante ese grito, sobretodo la mencionada pues esa era la vos de Toma, vieron en la pantalla como un humo negro comenzo a dispersarse cuando de entre él salio un herido y cansado SSj, Gohan abrio los ojos en shock al ver a su abuelo, su armadura era casi inexistente y salia sangre de distintas heridas.

Ninguno entendia que sucedia hasta que las palabras de Fasha retumbaron en su mente y la de Gohan.

 _ **Subi a la nave mientras el volvia al combate, lo ultimo que oí fue una gran explosión antes de caer en estado de sueño**_

La explosión habia sido un ataque de quien se supone que era Cooler y su abuelo la habia salvado levantando una barrera. Entonces vio como Cooler se lanzaba contra Bardock, este lo recibio y ambos chocaron sus puños. Cooler intento golpear nuevamente pero Bardock sujeto su brazo y lo lanzo hacia el gran simio y el otro Saiyajin, Toma, quienes lo recibieron con dos rafagas de energia que se combinaron a medio camino.

Cuando la rafaga ceso Coller estaba en el aire con algo de humo saliendo de su espalda, no era el humo morado del que estaba hecho, sino uno negro producto de una quemadura que era visible en su espalda. Él se veia bastante molesto antes de arremeter contra los Saiyans pero Bardock aparecio enfrente suyo causando que reduzca levemente la velocidad y dandole al Saiyajin una leve abertura que no dudo en aprovechar. Él giro, dejando pasar al demonio de hielo, y luego le dio un golpe descendente, haciendo que este caiga y se estrellara contra el hielo, Gerkin salto y callo sobre el hielo, levantando algo de "polvo" que cubrio al demonio del frio, en un intento de aplastar a Cooler, pero repentinamente fue expulsado por una rafaga de energia rosada que lo golpeo en el pecho, mandandolo a volar y dañando seriamente su armadura.

Toma, molesto, intento disparar contra su oponente pero al no poder verlo no sabia hacia donde disparar, lamentablemente ese segundo de duda fue aprovechado por Cooler, quien, a su espalda, disparo una rafaga de energia hacia su espalda, destruyendo su armadura y apareciendo frente a él cuando comenzo a caer para darle una poderosa patada que lo lanzo hacia el hielo a su espalda, junto energia en sus manos y disparo una gran esfera de energia pero Bardock aparecio frente a dicha esfera y, con mucho esfuerzo, la desvio hacia la luna artificial que no le permitia ver hacia el cielo, destruyendo completamente la misma y forzando a Gerkin a volver a la normalidad, convirtiéndose en un herido y cansado Saiyan, al igual que sus compañeros.

Bardock y Cooler intercambiaron golpes pero el demonio del frio tenia la ventaja al estar Bardock muy agotado, entonces, en un descuido del Saiyan, Cooler enterro su puño en su estomago, sacandole completamente el aire al Saiyan y haciendo que este se sujetara su estomago, entonces él junto ambas manos sobre su cabeza y le dio un muy poderos golpe que lo estrello contra el hielo, dejandolo finalmente inconsciente.

 **-Y esta vez quedate asi-** Dijo algo molesto Cooler antes de bajar ante los otros dos Saiyajines, Toma estaba arrodillado sujetandose su contado derecho, del que salia mucha sangre, al haberse, nuevamente, incrustado un fragmento de hielo. Él aparecio repentinamente frente a Gerkin, quien estaba de pie al lado de Toma, y le dio un poderoso golpe en la boca del estomago, haciendo que el Saiyan escupa sangre mezclada con saliva y caiga inconsiente. Entonces se dirigio hacia Toma y lo tomo del cuello **-Hacia donde va la chica?-** Pregunto con seriedad, la unica respuesta del Saiyajin fue escupir una mezcla de tanto saliva como sangre a sl rostro **-Si asi lo quieres-** Dijo propinándole un cabezazo que dejo al Saiyan inconsciente **-Mi señor sabra como sacarte la información-**

* * *

Entones la enorme pantalla, asi como todas las demas, se apago, dejando a los tres "invitados" a obscuras, al menos hasta que unas luces se prendieron en paralelo formando un camino hacia una puerta a la izquierda de los tres.

 **-Por qué creen que nos mostraron esto?-** Pregunto Zangya seriamente viendo a sus compañeros que estaban tan serios como ella, Fasha incluso tenia las manos fuertemente apretadas, incluso pudo ver como salia algo de sangre de ellas por lo que rapidamente las sostuvo con tal de curarlas, y tambien de intentar calmar a la Saiyan.

 **-Para hacernos enojar y que actuemos precipitadamente o porque estan demasiado confiados de su victoria-** Respondio serio Gohan antes de ver hacia la puerta y compartir un asentimiento con sus compañeras antes de que los tres se dirigieran a la misma.

* * *

 **En Algun Lugar de la Base**

 **-Bien, bien, parece que nuestros invitados estan motivados-** Hablo con una sonrisa un ya conocido rubio viendo las pantallas frente a él **-Sera mejor que preparemos todo no es verdad... Principe Vegeta-san-** Dijo divertido viendo a un inconsciente Vegeta sujetado a una pared a su izquierda, mientras que a su derecha habia una enorme y vacia habitación de metal solo alumbrada por un par de reflectores que apuntaban al centro de la misma.

 **-Esta todo listo Zarama-sama-** Dijo una figura en las sombras que se descubrio mostrando que era Raichi.

 **-Bien hecho Raichi-san, ahora esperemos a nuestros otros invitados-** Pronuncio el ahora conocido Zarama con una preocupante sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 27, espero que les halla gustado (^.^).

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	28. Chapter 28

**16/2/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando:** Tu comentario me produjo un conflicto interno, por un lado me alegra lo que has dicho y por otro no puedo evitar pensar en "27 capítulos y recien empieza a tener sentido" :-/... Bueno, igual gracias y espero que este cap te guste.

 **Victor0606:** Tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo ¬.¬

 **SrBlack28:** Te entiendo, me pasaba lo mismo con las historias de un autor llamado Airdalll, aunque sus capitulos eran mucho mas largos que los mios pero igual me quedaba atrapado y cuando llegaba al final me terminaba quedando con ganas de seguir leyendo.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: El Rencor Encarnado y la Amenaza en Camino**

.

El Saiyajin y sus acompañantes deambulaban por un largo pasillo alumbrados solo por unas flechas en el suelo que brillaban indicandoles el camino a seguir, eran observados por algunas camaras escondidas en los obscuros pasillos. Mientras, en algun laboratorio o punto de control, Raichi y Zarama veian las pantallas atentos.

 **-Zarama-sama-** El rubio volteo la vista hacia su... socio, por asi decirlo.

 **-Que sucede Raichi?-** Pregunto antes de voltear nuevamente su rostro a las pantallas.

 **-Quisiera poder enfrentarme a los intrusos-** Nuevamente Zarama se vio obligado a apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

 **-No. Los espectros que tu controlas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a ese mocoso, él es mas fuerte de lo esperado y tu ya lo has visto, vencio a Cell y Bojack simultáneamente, ninguna de los otros pueden vencer a ese chico y aun necesitamos tiempo para que los que han sido derrotados sean nuevamente utiles, entiendes?-** Raichi solo asintió aun con ese rostro carente de emociones suyo, entonces Zarama parecio pensar en algo y sonrio obscuramente **-Sin embargo, creo que tengo una idea-** La sonrisa de Zarama crecio llamando la atención de Raichi y haciendo que un levemente despierto Vegeta tuviera un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Con Gohan, Zangya y Fasha**

.

Los tres seguian andando por el obscuro pasillo hasta que, repentinamete, las flechas centelleantes frente a ellos se apagaron completamente, dejando el camino completamente a obscuras, entonces, Gohan levanto su mano y una esfera azul se genero sobre ella, alumbrando el camino y mostrando a los tres que estaban parados frente a una pared.

Los tres estaban tan sorprendidos como extrañados, era como si la pared apareciera repentinamente, asi como el segundo camino a su derecha que se ilumino completamente, segando a los guerreros momentáneamente. Cuando se recuperaron vieron un largo pasillo iluminado con una puerta de dos hojas, se acercaron con cautela, Fasha y Zangya se ubicaron a los costados de la puerta, mientras que Gohan se ubicaba en el centro y la abria lentamente.

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue una gran cantidad de esferas moradas en todas direcciones, concentrandose en alguna maquina rodeada de las mismas, Zangya incluso juro ver como una de ellas tenia una especie de espectro gritando, poniendola nerviosa y haciendo que, inconscientemente, se acercara mas a Gohan, quien no noto ello al estar viendo una figura sombria levitando cerca de la maquina. Caminaron por un puente, del cual debajo habia una preocupante cantidad de esferas moradas, entonces la misteriosa figura decidio presentarse.

 **-Quien eres tu?-** Pregunto mordazmente Fasha.

 **-Yo, soy el resultado de todo el odio, el rencor y el desprecio de una raza que murio a causa de aquellos que ayudamos, yo, soy la mayor arma de los Tsufurujin, yo, soy Raichi-** Exclamo mientras las esferas a su alrededor brillaban antes de que el gas morado fuera generado por ellas y comenzaran a formar siluetas humanas, Gohan, por un momento, temio que él hubiera atacado la tierra pero luego noto que estos llevaban Scouters Saiyajin y unas armas que él nunca antes habia visto.

 **-Quienes son ellos?-** Pregunto friamente el Saiyajin.

 **-Ellos son mis creadores, ellos, son el rencor de aquellos que fueron asesinados sin piedad por tu salvaje raza muchacho, ellos, seran quienes asesinen a los Saiyajines, ¡Ellos son los Tsufurujin!-** Exclamo con fuerza mientras los Tsufuru apuntaban hacia ellos, dispararon sin dudar pero los proyectiles de energia fueron facilmente desviados por los tres, de un momento a otro Gohan aumento su Ki, destruyendo los rastreadores de todos y, aprovechandose de la distracción, desaparecio un momento antes de aparecer frente a algunos de ellos, con su nueva espada en la mano derecha, realizo un tajo horizontal que corto a cuatro de ellos, para luego disparar una rafaga de energia que envolvió a las cuatro figuras. Una vez la rafaga ceso Gohan accidentalmente noto como cuatro de las esferas moradas de la gran habitación brillaban mientras una pequeña figura espectral con el rostro de los Tsufur derrotados daba un grito silencioso.

 **-(Sera que...?/¡AAAhhh!-** Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un Tsufur armado con algo similar a un tubo de metal un poco mas grande que su palma corria hacia él, entonces, repentinamente, el tubo en sus manos se rodeo de energia y genero una espada en sus manos.

Ambos tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento de espadas pero el Tsufur espectral tenia una notable cantidad de experiencia, entonces realizo un corte ascendente que rompio la guardia de Gohan y dio un giro mientras la espada de energia en sus manos paracia crecer un poco y, terminando su giro, realizo un corte horizontal con el que partiría al Saiyajin a la mitad, de no ser porque cierta pelinaranja se interpuso en su camino y con su mano derecha repleta de energia atravesara su estomago sin piedad, forzandolo a deshacerse en humo morado.

 **-Gracias-** Dijo Gohan recibiendo una sonrisa de Zangya, antes de que él disparara una rafaga de energia hacia ella. La Hera se sorprendio pero logro agacharse dejando pasar la rafaga, notando que esta impacto contra la columna de humo que estaba volviendo a generar al guerrero caido, quien la hubiera partido al medio con la espada en sus manos.

La Hera volteo a ver a Gohan, quien solo sonrio antes de voltear y ver a Fasha luchando contra tres espectros en el aire **-Supongo que estamos a mano-** Dijo la Hera yendo junto al Saiyan a ayudar a su aliada.

 **-Yo te salve dos veces-** Respondio Gohan mientras tomaba a uno de los Tsufur desde la parte posterior de la cabeza y seguir ascendiendo hasta estrellarlo contra el techo, destruyendo su craneo, ya no estaban vivos asi que no tenia por que ser blando con ellos.

 **-Quien lleva la cuenta?-** Pregunto con gracia la Hera una vez el Saiyan descendió.

 **-Yo lo hago-** Dijo disparando hacia el Tsufur en el techo, pues su cabeza se estaba reformando, la Hera solo bufo divertida mientras disparaba una esfera escarlata contra una columna de humo.

 **-Si ya terminaron de coquetear deberíamos seguir con el combate-** Exclamo una molesta Fasha mientras le rompia el cuello a un Tsufur y usaba su arma para dispararle a otro a su espalda.

La Hera y el Saiyajin se sonrojaron un poco pero no dijeron nada mientras acababan con los espectros restantes.

 **-(Vamos, sigan asi, necesito mas, mas odio, mas rencor, ¡Mas Muerte!)-** Pensaba extasiado Raichi mirando como mas y mas espectros eran destruidos, solo para que otro tomara su lugar de inmediato.

* * *

 **Con Vegeta y Zarama**

.

 **-O-Oye dime, si tus fantasmas estan siendo derrotados tan facilmente ¿Por qué sonries?-** Pregunto Vegeta viendo como la obscura sonrisa de Zarama crecia mas y mas.

 **-Ah, principe Vegeta, ¿Te cuento un pequeño secreto?-** Pregunto retóricamente con gracia viendo como Vegeta simplemente bufaba **-Bien, veras, los espectros con los que lucharon estan ligados a Raichi por una unica razon, una emoción muy poderosa, el rencor-**

 **-Rencor?-**

 **-Si, el rencor es lo que ata sus almas a Raichi y cada vez que los vuelven a asesinar su rencor no hace mas que crecer ahora, piensa, ¿Cuanto crees que mis espectros odiaran a tus compañeros en este momento? Ellos los estan asesinando sin piedad, como si no fueran mas que insectos que no pueden sentir nada al ser asesinados nuevamente, sobretodo por dos Saiyajines, pero no, su rencor no hace mas que crecer y cuando ese rencor sea lo suficiente mente poderoso hahahahaha. Bueno, para que aruinar la sorpresa ¡Jajajajaja!-** Reía histéricamente antes de volver su mirada a la gran pantalla frente a él, junto a un cauteloso Vegeta, quien tenia un mal presentimiento ante lo dicho por su "captor".

En la pantalla podian ver como Gohan, Fasha y Zangya seguian destruyendo mas y mas espectros, pero estos siempre eran reemplazados por otros, en algun momento se unieron a los Tsufurus soldados de los imperios de Freezer, Cooler y Cold, entre ellos las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu y los tres soldados "Elite" de Cooler, aunque Gohan rapidamente se transformo en SSj y se encargo ellos pues podrian ser una molestia si atacaban coordinadamente como en la tierra.

Entonces Gohan parecio ya cansarse y comenzó a disparar a las esferas a su alrededor, lastimosamente ahora la toxina dentro de las mismas comenzo a esparcirse, pero eso no lo detuvo, Gohan siguio disparando a todas direcciones, aunque tenia cuidado de no dañar a Zangya o a Fasha, quienes en ocasiones aprovechaban las rafagas de energia del SSj para lanzar a sus oponentes y destruirlos, aunque ahora tenian el gas morado a su alrededor asi que se regeneraban con mayor velocidad.

Ninguno noto la sonrisa de Raichi ni como la maquina a su espalda absorbía el gas morado lentamente mientras unas luces comenzaban a encenderse.

Cuando la mayoria de las esferas estuvieron destruidas Gohan detuvo su ataque y comenzo a tomar varias bocanadas de aire, aunque se forzo a detenerse cuando su visión se nublo un momento.

 **-Gohan!-** Oyo a lo lejos antes de que alguien golpeara con fuerza su rostro y lo empujara hasta casi caer del puente, por suerte se sujeto en el momento indicado, levantando la vista, vio a Recoome con la misma sonrisa de desquiciado que recordaba.

 **-Bueno, Bueno, ¡Miren a quien tenemos aqui!-** Exclamo sonriente antes de que una rafaga de energia atravesara su torso y luego una esfera de enrgia proveniente de Gohan le explotara encima terminando de destruirlo.

Unos metros detras de donde estuvo Recoome se encontraba Zangya con la mano derecha levantada, entonces la Hera se acerco preguntandole si estaba bien mientras que el Saiyan nuevamente se situaba sobre el puente.

 **-Si, tengo una idea pero necesito que tu y Fasha me cubran por un momento, cuando te de la señal crea una barrera y protégete junto a Fasha-** Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la, ahora, pelirroja, habia adoptado su transformación cuando la toxina comenzo a rodearlos, asi no recibia una herida importante de algun guerrero reformado.

Gohan salto y se coloco en el centro de la habitación, levito un par de metros antes de levantar sus brazos en cruz y acercar sus piernas a su tórax [Es como si se hiciera bolita pero no lo se explicar muy bien]. Zangya y Fasha sintieron como estaba concentrando energia asi que ambas aumentaron la propia y comenzaron a destruir cualquier espectro que apareciera.

Pasaron un tiempo asi hasta que Gohan grito **-AHORA-** Momentos despues libero todo su poder en una enorme onda de choque que destruyo a los espectros y las esferas restantes junto con la toxina.

Una vez el ataque ceso la habitación en la que estaban cambio radicalmente, ya no habia puente, puerta, las paredes fueron parcialmente destruidas, en resumen, lo unico en pie era la maquina de Raichi que estaba protegida por su propia barrera de energia. El causante de todo, Gohan, se encontraba levitando transformado en SSj 2 y comiéndose la otra mitad de semilla del ermitaño que tenia para recuperar fuerzas. A unos metros de él se encontraban Zangya y Fasha dentro de una barrera formada por la Hera. Zangya estaba notablemente cansada, mientras que Fasha tenia algunas heridas importantes por lo que Gohan decidio que era hora de terminar con su enemigo.

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** O al menos asi fue hasta que vio como Raichi reia. Viendo al cientifico noto que se encontraba encerrado en un domo dentro de su maquina **-Debo darte las gracias mocoso, el odio que has generado a ayudado a mi maquina a llegar a su maximo nivel-** Decia con una tetrica sonrisa.

 **-"El odio que genere"? A que te refieres con eso?-** Pregunto seriamente el Saiyan mientras Zangya y Fasha se colocaban unos metros detras de él.

 **-No importa, lo importante es que, gracias a ti, finalmente estare completo, finalmente sentiréis el verdadero poder del odio de los Tsufuru, por eso te agradezco Saiyajin y te daria una muerte rapida pero mi señor tiene otros planes para ti-** Mientras Raichi hablaba la maquina se encendio y él fue rodeado por el gas morado, Gohan, por instinto, cargo un **Kamehameha** rapido y lo lanzo, aunque la técnica no traspaso el campo de energia.

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJA-** Oian Gohan, Fasha y Zangya antes de que la maquina emitiera una luz extremadamente brillante, cegándolos un momento. Una vez la ceguera paso pudieron ver la maquina pero... no habia nada, solo el gas morado. Entonces Gohan abrio los ojos en shock al sentir una poderosa presencia sobre ellas y alzando la mirada vio a una extraña criatura.

Era alta, muy alta, de complexión fuerte, su exterior era similar al de freezer y su familia pues parecia tener un exoesqueleto en forma de armadura en brazos, piernas y la parte superior del torax, donde tenia unos extraños orificios, tambien, al igual que Freezer y su familia, tenia incrustadas "joyas" verdes en las zonas "protegidas", que eran los brazos, piernas, torso y cabeza, sus protecciones eran de color rojo, su piel por otro lado parecia ser una mezcla entre violeta y morado suave. La criatura vio al Saiyajin antes de tomar algo de aire.

 **-¡HYYAAAAA!-** Rugio/Grito la criatura, Gohan no sabia cual de las dos era pero en su voz podia sentir la ira, el odio, rencor, tristesa y mas sentimientos negativos, sumado a eso el lugar en el que se encontraban era cerrado por lo que el rugido bestial de la criatura hacia eco retumbando en la cabeza de los tres, repentinamente la bestia dejo de gritar y Gohan alzo la vista, solo para ver como una gran rafaga de energia verde se dirigia a ellos por lo que creo una poderosa barrera que los protegio de la poderosa tecnica, una vez ceso Gohan anulo la barrera, solo para ser enviado al suelo varios metros a su izquierda por un poderoso derechazo de la criatura que tomo tanto a Zangya como a Fasha de los cuellos y las golpeo una contra la otra antes de estrellarlas en la pared, dejando a ambas inconscientes.

Gohan se levanto del suelo y vio como esa... cosa estrellaba a Zangya y Fasha en la pared, ambas quedaron inconscientes y comenzaron a caer, él desaparecio y aparecio justo a tiempo para tomar a cada una con uno de sus brazos, descendió y las dejo en el suelo antes de levitar hasta estar frente a frente con esa criatura.

 **-Saiyajin-** Dijo la imponente criatura.

 **-Que eres?-** Pregunto el Saiyajin

 **-Los Saiyajines deben ser eliminados, yo, Hatchiyack, me encargare de acabar con ustedes-** El ahora conocido Hatchiyack aumento su ki a gran medida mientras levantaba los brazos en forma de cruz frente a él y estos brillaban unos segundos antes de que una potente rafaga verde viajara hacia Gohan, quien la esquivo a duras penas pues estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Hatchiyack, al ver que su ataque fallo, se lanzo hacia Gohan y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en medio de la destruida habitación.

De un momento a otro se separaron y Hatchiyack cargo nuevamente energia con sus brazos crusados, Gohan tambien cargo energia preparandose para un enfrentamiento de sus rafagas pero de un momento a otro la criatura frente a él apunto hacia abajo, mas precisamente donde se yacian Fasha y Zangya inconscientes. Gohan rapidamente trato de desviar la rafaga pero fallo al no pensarlo bien y se vio obligado a arremeter contra la propia tecnica generando una barrera entre la rafaga verde y él junto a sus compañeras. Resistió casi sin problemas hasta que una segunda rafaga causo que la primera y ella explotaran, lanzando a Gohan unos metros atras, solo para que una nueva rafaga sea diparada directamente hacia él.

 **-(Maldición, debo hallar la debilidad de esa cosa)-** Penso Gohan una vez esquivada la rafaga, vio como su enemigo seguia cargando energia y aprovecho el momento para acercarse. Hatchiyack disparo la rafaga verde pero Gohan logro moverse a un lado para evitarla y disparo una rafaga propia y el haz dorado choco contra el rostro de la criatura.

Hatchiyack retrocedio un poco y se tomo el rostro un momento antes de hacer una mueca de furia **-¡HYYAAAAA!-** Rugio/Grito nuevamente forzando a Gohan a taparse los oidos hasta que freno y disparo un potente rayo de energia verde que Gohan se vio forzado a esquivar. El Saiyan iba a atacar pero fue detenido nuevamente por su oponente **-¡HYYAAAAA!-** Gohan nuevamente se tapo los oidos pero esta vez no aparto la vista de su oponente, tratando de calcular cuanto tiempo tardaba en cargar su tecnica.

 **-(9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, ¡15!)-** En el decimoquinto digito Hatchiyack ceso el grito y Gohan estaba dispuesto a esquivarlo cuando sintio una conocida firma de energia a su espalda, volteo el rostro y se dio cuenta que él estaba entre la tecnica de Hatchiyack y unas cansadas pero despierta Fasha, quien sujetaba en sus brazos a Zangya mientras intentaba despertarla pues estaba ya muy debil y la Hera aun seguia inconsciente.

 **-¡GOHAN!-** El grito de Fasha lo devolvio a la realidad y noto que la rafaga de Hatchiyack estaba demasiado cerca ya asi que, sin poder pensar en nada mejor, levanto sus manos e intento frenar el potente torrente de energia con las manos desnudas.

 **BOOOOOMMM**

Una gran explosión sacudio los escombros en el suelo, despertando a Zangya y haciendo que mirara la gran columna de humo de la que salio despedida una espada que callo frente a ella, quien la reconocio sin problemas mientras sentia algo derrumbarse dentro de ella.

 **-(N-no, no no no) ¡GOHAN!-**

* * *

 **-Que sucede Videl? Te duele algo?-** Pregunto Iresa viendo como su amiga se sujetaba el pecho.

 **-N-no lo se, de repente senti una punzada en el pecho-** Dijo la pelinegra extrañada.

 **-Bueno, no importa, por ahora deberiamos ir al refugio, no sabemos cuanto tardara en chocar-** Dijo Shapner tomando la mano de Videl, pero esta se solto y nego con la cabeza.

 **-Es lo mismo, aqui o en un refugio, de todas formas moriremos-** Dijo resignada mientras levitaba lentamente hasta bajar en el techo de un edificio cercano, suspiro y tomo un par de bocanadas de aire, aun le costaba trabajo levitar. Había estado practicando para sorprender a Gohan cuando lo viera, ahora parecia que todo fue en vano.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp.**

Bulma veia preocupada sus computadoras donde la imagen de una enorme formación rocosa se acercaba lentamente a la tierra.

 **-Como lo ves Bulma?-** La mencionada volteo su rostro y vio entrar a Krillin, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y Raditz. Ella solo suspiro, no le agradaba tener que dar las desalentadoras noticias.

 **-El asterioide impactara alrededor de la tarde-** Los demas asintieron seriamente pero Yamcha solo sonrio.

 **-Vamos, solo tenemos que destruir esa cosa no?-** Dijo Yamcha sonriendo, al igual que Krillin quien pensaba como él, destruir esa cosa no era muy complicado entre ellos cinco.

 **-No, no pueden destruirlo, esa cosa emite señales de vida-** Krillin y Yamcha parecian sorprendidos, al parecer no se dieron cuenta o no prestaron la debida atención a la enorme roca, en cambio Piccolo y Ten solo asintieron, ellos habian logrado sentir el Ki proveniente del asteriode, Raditz aun no era muy bueno sintiendo el Ki pero logro captar levemente las señales de vida de esa cosa.

 **-Entonces, ¿Que podemos hacer?-** Pregunto preocupado Yamcha, no le gustaba la idea de matar a aquellos que estuvieran en el asteroide, ellos no tenian la culpa de lo que sucederia.

 **-Lo mejor seria desviarlo, aunque habra que tener cuidado de no destruirlo accidentalmente-** Dijo Ten ganando un asentimiento general.

 **-Supongo que ya tienen un plan, estimo que esa cosa llegara a la tierra en cuatro horas-** Decia la peliceleste mientras iba a la computadora holográfica y comenzaba a escribir.

 **-Entonces todo esta decidido, ¿Les doy un consejo?-** Los demas se voltearon para ver al serio Namek **-"Esperen lo mejor pero prepárense para lo peor"** \- Con eso dicho camino hacia la puerta tranquila pero decididamente.

 **-Espera Piccolo-** Dijo Krillin consiguiendo que el Namekuseijin frenara y lo viera de reojo **-Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

 **-Que se despidan de aquellos que son importantes para ustedes y no guarden ningun arrepentimiento por si partimos al otro mundo-** Explico Piccolo antes de retomar su camino y salir dejando a los demas pensando seriamente en sus palabras, excepto Bulma que no habia dejado de escribir en todo el rato que estuvieron hablando.

 **-Que haces Bulma?-** Hablo finalmente Raditz, llamando la atención de los demas.

 **-Hago caso a Piccolo, estoy enviando un mensaje a la nave en la que partio Gohan, le explico lo que sucede y que si no recibe un segundo mensaje tendra que ir al planeta Vegeta-** Respondio Bulma antes de tocar una tecla y que su mensaje se enviara.

 **-Por qué al planeta Vegeta-** Pregunto Yamcha con curiosidad.

 **-Porque ahí estara Trunks-** Respondio simplemente Bulma.

 **-QUE?!-** Fue la exclamación general viendo como Bulma solo se encogio de hombros.

 **-Enviare a Trunks como medida de seguridad, si nosotros perecemos quiero que él pueda crecer, ademas que estara con Gohan que es alguien de confianza-** Explico simplemente viendo a los guerreros frente a ella.

 **-Solo enviaras a Trunks, que hay de Goten y Broly?-** Pregunto con seriedad Raditz.

 **-No te preocupes, le mande un mensaje a Chi-Chi para que los trajera aqui, enviaremos a los bebes y tal vez ella tambien valla-** Respondio Bulma mientras iba hacia un almacen y tomaba un estuche de una caja y luego iba a un armario y tomaba cuatro capsulas de arriba y dos mas de un estante a la izquierda, todo ello con los demas siguiendola con tal de no perderse de la conversación.

 **-Y tu?-** Pregunto Yamcha con algo de preocupación viendo como Bulma sonreia resignada.

 **-Yo me quedare-**

 **-Por qué?-** Pregunto el humano pelinegro viendo la sonrisa de Bulma crecer un poco.

 **-No puedo irme, este planeta es mi hogar y donde vivi mucha de las mas grandes aventuras de mi vida, no puedo solo abandonarlo, pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo comparta mi destino, él aun tiene que crecer, aun tiene que experimentar muchas cosas, no puedo quitarle eso por mi egoismo-**

 **-Pero el crecera sin una madre... realmente estas segura de tu desición-** Dijo esta vez Ten.

 **-Seguramente Chi-Chi y Gine lo cuidaran bien, ademas de que tendra a Gohan y, quien sabe, quizas Vegeta finalmente actue como un padre y cuide de su hijo-** Decia con algo de humor antes de desencapsular cuatro naves Saiyajin, modelo basico, y meter en una de ellas el estuche y las otras capsulas. Luego fue hacia su computadora y, ante la mirada atenta de todos, metio muchas fotos, fotos en donde salian ella, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Ten, Yamcha, y los demas, momentos importantes como la boda de Chi-Chi y Goku, los diversos torneos de artes marciales donde participaban ellos dentro de una memoria USB y lo metio junto a las otras cosas en el mismo cajon dentro de la capsula.

 **-Supongo que no hay forma de cambiar tu opinion verdad?-** Dijo Krillin, conocia a Bulma y cuando estaba tan decidida ni el mismo Kami seria capas de hacerla cambiar de opinion.

 **-No Krillin, no la hay-**

 **-Que hay de las esferas del dragón?-** Todos voltearon a ver a Raditz, quien simplemente se encogio de hombros y volvio a hablar **-No podrian simplemente usar las esferas de los Namekuseijin en caso de que fallemos?-**

 **-Eso es!, podemos hacer eso-** Exclamo contento Krillin.

 **-Si pero hay dos problemas: El primero es que utilizamos las esferas de Namek hace tiempo y el segundo es que no sabemos si los Namekianos nos ayudaran-** Todos vieron extrañados a Bulma ¿Por qué los Namekianos no los ayudarian? **-Bueno, no importa, en todo caso seguro que Gohan pensara lo mismo que nosotros e ira a Namek, asi que no hay mucha diferencia si lo hacemos nosotros o él-** Dijo encogiendose de hombros mientras los demas asentían, podian confiar en que Gohan lo haria asi que podian quitarse ese peso de los hombros y dar su mayor esfuerzo en la desviación de la gigantesca roca.

* * *

 **Algunas Horas despues**

Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo y Raditz se hallaban en el aire esperando la llegada del asteriode, cada uno habia seguido el consejo de Piccolo y se despidieron de aquellos a quienes tenian aprecio.

Raditz por otro lado solo espero con Bulma a que llegaran su madre y su "cuñada", como les dicen en la tierra a las compañeras de los hermanos, con los bebes y luego de ello metieron a los infantes y a ambas en las naves, su madre se nego al principio pero él la convencio haciendola ver que Chi-Chi no podria criar sola a los bebes en su planeta y Gohan aun era demasiado joven para poder ayudarla devidamente, entonces ambas mujeres se despidieron y subieron a las naves abandonando el planeta tierra, tal vez, para siempre.

Con la conciencia limpia y sin preocupaciones los cinco guerreros se encontraban viendo como un punto obscuro crecia rapidamente sobre ellos, señal de la gran proximidad del asteriode que debian desviar.

 **-Ya saben que hacer, traten de no destruirlo-** Ordeno Piccolo recibiendo un simultaneo **"Entendido"** de sus "compañeros".

Yamcha, Krillin y Ten Shin Han comenzaron a cargar un **Kamehameha** mientras que Piccolo y Raditz simplemente acumulaban energia en sus manos antes de que todos dispararan.

 **-HAAAAA!-** Exclamaron todos a la vez mientras las diversas rafagas se unian en una sola que se dirigio al enorme esteroide, pero repentinamente la rafaga de energia fue disuelta por una barrera sorprendiendo a los guerreros y entonces el enorme asteroide siguio como si nada su curso provocando fuertes vientos que mandaron a volar a los guerreros.

Los mares se descontrolaron inundando las ciudades, son vidrios de los edificios se destruian por culpa de los fuertes vientos, los veiculos se volcaban o volaban hacia el cielo y los puentes caian.

La tierra se abria tragandose a algunas personas mientras que otras debian sujetarse con fuerza para no ser victimas de los fuertes vientos.

* * *

 **-Supongo que este es el final-** Dijo una figura mirando el gran asteriode asercarse al planeta.

 **-Si, aunque ¿Que habra sido esa luz que choco contra el asteriode?-** Pregunto una segunda figura mirando hacia donde estaban los guerreros Z, aunque por la distancia no lograba verlos.

 **-No lo se Iresa pero ya no importa, fue lindo haberlos conocido-** Respondio nuevamente la figura dandose vuelta y revenando un par de ojos azules mirando a la rubia.

 **-Sentimos lo mismo Videl-** Respondio la rubia junto a una tercera figura.

 **-Si, ¿Que creen que estara haciendo Gohan?-** Pregunto dicha figura, siendo este un rubio conocido por todos.

 **-No lo se Shapner, tal vez este con su familia-** Respondio la rubia mirando, al igual que sus amigos, la enorme roca.

* * *

 **-Parece que fallamos-** Dijo una conocida cientifica peliceleste.

 **-Eso parece-** Decia una rubia mientras subia unas escaleras a las espaldas de la peliceleste.

 **-¡Tights!? Que haces aqui?-** Dijo sorprendida mirando a su hermana, quien solo sonrio.

 **-Encerio preguntas Bulma? Con quien pasaria mis ultimos minutos si no era con mi familia?-** Decia mientras abrazaba a su hermana y sus padres llegaban por una puerta a la derecha de ellas.

 **-Estamos felices de que estes aqui hija-** Exclamo el Sr. Brief.

 **-Tu padre tiene razon, nos da gusto tenerte aqui-** La Sra. Brief abrazo a sus hijas con todo el cariño que podia sentir en ese momento.

 **-Es verdad hermana, me alegra verte-** Dijo Bulma al soltarse del abraso de su madre.

Asi mas y mas personas aprovecharon de sus ultimos minutos para despedirse de quienes aman, algunos con resignación, otros con angustia, algunos aun trataban de uir pero otros solo se rendian y abrazaban a sus seres amados o simplemente caían al suelo ya sea por impotencia o para orar al dios en el que creyeran por un milagro.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

* * *

Este fue el capitulo veintiocho, espero que les gustara.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	29. Chapter 29

**23/02/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando:** Ahora entiendo, Gracias XD

 **SrBlack28:** Sera un guerrero, me propuse eso desde que comenze el fic y aunque tenga que matar a todos sus amigos frente a él lo hare un guerrero :v[Na, mentira, eso lo convertiria en un emo vengador como cierto ojirojo do otro anime]

 **Victor0606:** Si, ya se prendio :3

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Tampa y Conquista**

 **-¡GOHAN!-**

El humo lentamente se fue despejando mostrando a un muy herido Saiyajin, su vestimenta era inexistente a partir de su cintura para arriba y su cuerpo sangraba profundamente, su respiración era erratica y ya no se encontraba transformado.

 **-(Ma-Maldición, esa explosión destruyó las semillas)-** Penso Gohan mientras veia que, lo que antes era una bolsa en su cintura, ahora no era mas que un trozo inservible de tela que se escabulle de entre sus dedos, cayendo lentamente al suelo. Hatchiyack arremetio rapidamente contra el herido Saiyajin y lo golpeo sin piedad en el rostro, haciendo que Gohan perdiera uno de sus dientes, luego lo golpeo repetidas veces en el torax, dañando severamente sus costillas, y finalmente junto sus manos sobre su cabeza y le dio un poderoso golpe descendente que estrello al Saiyajin en el suelo y produjo un corte en su frente del que brotaba sangre.

Hatchiyack volvio a cruzar sus brazos y cargar energia con tal de eliminar definitivamente al Saiyan cuando alguien decidio interrumpir.

 **-Hatchiyack, dejalo, requiero de tu presencia aqui-** Sono una voz en toda la habitación antes de que la criatura simplemente abandonara su posición y se diera la vuelta levitando hacia una puerta que habia aparecido de la nada.

Zangya se arrastro hasta donde el Saiyajin se encontraba y cerro los ojos un momento antes de que sus manos brillaran en un tono verde azulado y las colocara en el torso del Saiyajin, quien fue rodeado en dicho resplandor antes de que sus heridas comenzaran a cerrarse y él recuperara toda su energia.

Luego procedio a curarse tanto a ella misma como a Fasha, lamentablemente eso le costo una buena parte de su energia pues podia curar sus propias heridas pero no podia reponer su energia como con los demas.

Las dos se quedaron en el suelo recuperando el aliento mientras esperaban a que Gohan despertara, el daño recibido en su cabeza habia sido mucho, estaria inconsciente durante algunos minutos.

Luego de dichos minutos Gohan abrio los ojos y se levanto sintiendose como si hubiera comido una semilla del ermitaño antes de recordar lo que habia pasado y levantarse apresuradamente mientras se transformaba en SSj por instinto. Se extraño al no ver a su oponente pero luego oyo un quejido a su espalda y vio a Fasha y Zangya un poco alejadas de él sujetandose las cabezas.

 **-Maldita sea Gohan! Ten mas cuidado la proxima ves que te transformes-** Recrimino Fasha al extrañado Saiyajin que solo le dio una mirada interrogante a la Hera.

 **-Nos sorprendiste cuando te levantaste y tu Ki nos empujo al transformarte-** Explico la Hera solo para que él Saiyajin asintiera y murmurara una disculpa a ambas antes de volver a mirar a su alrededor.

 **-Que sucedio? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber detenido el ataque de... Hatchiyack no?-** Pregunto, aunque la ultima parte fue algo dubitativa pues no sabia si habia pronunciado bien el nombre de su anterior contrincante.

Fasha se encongio de hombros en señal de que, o no lo sabia, o no le importaba, mientras que Zangya le asintio diciendo silenciosamente que pronuncio bien el nombre.

 **-Esa cosa te ataco y luego fue llamado por alguien mas-** Explico Fasha mientras se paraba junto a Zangya.

 **-Ya veo, ustedes estan bien?-** Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas, entonces miro a su alrededor buscando el lugar por el cual Hatchiyack se marcho, viendo la puerta y levito hacia ella **-Él se fue por ahí?-**

 **-Si-** Respondio Zangya mientras el Saiyan iba por su nueva espada.

 **-Bien, quedense aqui-** Ordeno una vez se acomodo el arma atandola a su espalda con algo de su spandex, quitándoselo de la pierna izquierda, a partir de medio muslo, quedando ahora solo su pierna derecha y sus partes intimas, ademas de sus pies, con algo de vestimenta.

 **-Podemos ayudarte Gohan-** Refuto Fasha mientras Zangya asentia.

 **-Ella tiene razon, no nos quedaremos aqui sin hacer nada-** Dijo la Hera mientras el Saiyan las miraba impasible pero con algo de duda en sus ojos.

 **-Estan seguras? Hatchiyack es muy fuerte, ademas de que no sabemos quien lo llamo, podria ser incluso mas poderoso que él-** Decia preocupado Gohan.

 **-Mayor razon para ir contigo, si el otro sujeto resulta asi de poderoso lo mejor es que te ayudemos-** Exclamo firmemente Fasha y Gohan solo pudo suspirar al ver la decisión ardiendo en los ojos de ambas, no podia hacer nada ante ello pues sabia que ninguna cambiaria de opinion.

 **-Esta bien, vamos-** Con eso dicho Gohan disparo contra la puerta y los tres procedieron a caminar por un pasillo iluminado por algunos minutos hasta que repentinamente dos puertas aparecieron a sus costados y unos cables de metal sujetaron a Fasha y Zangya, llevandoselas, y, antes de que Gohan pudiera reaccionar, las puertas desaparecieron fundiéndose nuevamente con la pared. El Saiyajin destruyo la misma pero no habia nada mas que metal congelado, no entendia como podian aparecer y desaparecer con tal facilidad pero quien fuera que controlara eso ahora tenia a sus amigas y si las dañaba entonces él no se lo perdonaria.

Con una nueva convicción Gohan fue rodeado de un aura blanca y salio disparado hacia adelante, cruzando rapidamente el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una colosal puerta doble que movio con algo de esfuerzo para entrar a una inmensa habitación circular de paredes obscuras y con lineas azules recorriendo las mismas verticalmente, no habia mucha iluminación pero el centro estaba siendo apuntado por dos reflectores de luz dorada.

Alzando la mirada vio lo que parecia ser un puesto de control rodeado por una barrera de energia, en ella podia ver dos sombras, una de ellas era muy grande y la reconocio sin problemas pues habia luchado con él hacia poco tiempo.

 **-Hatchiyack-** Pronuncio seriamente viendo como la criatura daba un paso al frente viéndose imponente e incluso algo intimidante, para el Gohan del pasado claro, ahora Gohan lo veia con extrema seriedad, en su mente no era mas que un enemigo a vencer.

 **-Saludos, joven Saiyajin-** Pronuncio la segunda figura dando tambien un paso al frente, Gohan se sorprendio pues por un segundo penso que lo que estaba frente a él era un humano pero las vestimentas y el poder de este lo hizo cambiar de idea.

 **-Quien eres?-** Pregunto con la misma seriedad dando algunos pasos al frente, hasta quedar en medio de los reflectores. Sabia que podia ser una trampa pero su recientemente descubierto orgullo Saiyajin le obligaba a pararse en ese lugar desafiantemente y recibir lo que sea que su enemigo le lanzara, esa conducta podia matarlo pero no podia evitar pensar que podria superar cualquier cosa que hagan los sujetos encima de él.

 **-Mi nombre es Zarama soy el ultimo de la gran familia real Tsufurujin-** Se presento con una mortal seriedad que fue imitada por Gohan.

 **-Que es lo que quieres?-** Volvio a preguntar el Saiyajin escaneando sus alrededores, no habia nada que realmente pudiera amenazar su integridad fisica, pero habia unas antenas satelitales de tamaño mediano que le daban mala espina, aunque se vio forzado a despejar esos pensamientos cuando Zarama hablo.

 **-Que es lo que quiero? mmm, la verdad no es mucho solo** _ **La destrucción de toda tu raza-**_ Lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera tan fria y carente de sentimientos que a gohan le recorrio un escalofrio por la columna vertebral, el sujeto sin duda era mas peligroso de lo que aparentaba y eso era algo que Gohan debia de recordar, podia verse como un humano pero el poder y la frialdad en sus ojos nunca antes los habia visto en ninguno de los pocos humanos que conoció, ni siquiera los peores criminales con los que se enfrento podian compararse con el ser frente a él.

 **-Eso es algo que no pienso permitir-** Pronuncio desafiante el Saiyajin viendo como Zarama simplemente sonreia con gran frialdad y una diversión inquietante.

 **-Permitir? Pero si tu te encargaras de ello-** Dijo con sorna mientras presionaba los botones de los que Gohan imaginaba que era algun tipo de computadora o algo asi **-Aunque no te preocupes, no estaras solo-**

 **-De que estas hablando?-** El Saiyajin alzo una ceja mientras veia las antenas a su alrededor apuntar hacia él y tensaba sus musculos esperando el inminente ataque.

 **-Oh pequeño, es simple, tú y ellos...-** Repentinamente las paredes del otro lado de la habitación se habria dejando pasar a seis simios gigantescos, tres de ellos tenian armaduras, dos de ellos tenian la insignia real en ella, mientras que los otros tres carecian de armadura y uno de ellos solo llevaba unos pantalones azules con calentadores rojos y botas de punta verde **-Se encargaran de destruir a los Saiyajins-** Zarama veia sonriente el shock visible en la mirada de Gohan, mismo que se convirtio en furia al reconocer quienes eran sus "mascotas".

 **-N-no puede ser, ¿¡Que les hiciste!?-** Pregunto furioso Gohan mirando irritado la sonrisa de Zarama.

 **-Simplemente los devolví a lo que realmente son, un monton de animales insipidos y estupidos que necesitan que alguien los dome y les de un proposito en esta vida, ¿No es lo mismo que hizo Freezer antes de ver que no eran mas que una molestia?-** Zarama veia divertido como los niveles de energia registrados por su computadora subian junto al enfado del mocoso, era tan facil molestar a estos torpes simios.

 **-¡Malditooo!-** Murmuro Gohan con furia mientras su ki se elevaba **-¡Me las Pagaras!-** Gohan arremetio contra Zarama y Hatchiyack pero al chocar contra la barrera él fue facilmente repelido, lo volvio a intentar transformado en SSj fase uno pero no funciono, tampoco en la fase dos para su total desconcierto pues era su fase mas poderosa. Mientras Zarama no podia evitar reir al ver los inutiles intentos de niño por romper su barrera impenetrable.

 **-Jajajajaja, niño tonto, esta barrera es incluso mas poderosa que la del mismo Raichi, no hay forma en que tú puedas romperla-** Lentamente la diversión se fue borrando de su rostro al ver una diminuta fractura en su barrera, aunque por suerte el mocoso aun no la habia notado **-(¿¡Como es posible que ese mocoso pueda dañar mi barrera impenetrable!? ¡Maldición!, no se lo perdonare... Bien, calmate Zarama, calmate, ahora solo debo enfocarme en romperlo, su poder igualmente nos vendra bien)Ya es tiempo de acabar con las bromas-** Dijo al salir de sus pensamientos comenzando a canalizar la energia en las antenas, entonces vio al Saiyajin levitando mientras apuntaba a sus antenas mientras cargaba energia en sus palmas, por lo que presiono un boton en su tablero y entonces una imagen holografica se presento frente a su cabina **-haz un solo movimiento y las chicas moriran-** Gohan abrio mucho los ojos al ver a sus compañeras desaparecidas encadenadas de pies y manos en la pantalla, estaban inconscientes y frente a ellas habian lo que parecian ser armas de energia, bajo sus manos e intento localizar donde estaban pero no era capas de sentir la energia de ninguna de las dos, frustrado por ello, bajo sus manos y miro con furia a Zarama.

 **-Cobarde-** Fue lo unico que dijo el mestizo mientras veia fijamente los orbes obsidiana del Tsufuru.

 **-Colocate en la luz-** Ordeno viendo como Gohan descendia lentamente hasta ubicarse donde le ordeno **-Ahora solo sentiras un dolor inimaginable hahahaha-** La risa desquiciada que solto provoco un escalofrio en la espalda de Gohan pero lo olvido inmediatamente en cuanto unas ondas de energia lo golpearon, en ese momento sintio mas dolor del que habia sentido en su vida.

 **-AAAHHHHHH-** Grito con fuerza mientras sentia cada celula de su cuerpo ser recorrida por una agonica sensación, como si todas las celulas de su ser estuvieran siendo electrocutadas simultáneamente.

 **-Go-Gohan?-** Fue lo que todos oyeron desde la pantalla holografica al tiempo que Fasha abria lentemente los ojos.

 **-AAAHHHHHHHRRRGG ¡HAAAAA!-** El grito de Gohan, en lugar de dolor, ahora estaba lleno de una rabia y ferocidad escalofriantes, al tiempo que su cuerpo crecia y en su torso comenzaban a salir una gran cantidad de pelaje que comenzo a cubrir sus brazos y torso-

 **-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Que sucede!?-** Pregunto una alterada Fasha mientras se movia contra las cadenas que la retenian intentando inutilmente liberarse.

 **-jejejeje-** Oyo Fasha viendo, junto con la imagen de Gohan, la imagen de un sujeto parecido a los humanos con pelo rubio y ojos negros, ademas de una armadura similar a la que usaban los Saiyajins y un manto de la realeza de algun lugar.

 **-De que te ries maldito?-** Pregunto molesta al extraño sujeto mientras que este la veia con una malvada sonrisa, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara sucedio algo sorprendente.

 **-gggrrr HYYAAAA-** Grito Gohan de una manera mas... humana mientras su musculatura decrecía y el cabello que habia comenzado a crecer en su rostro retrocedia lentamente.

 **-Se esta resistiendo? Como es posible?-** Logro escuchar Fasha viendo nuevamente al extraño rubio en la pantalla frente ella, podia ver la sorpresa e incluso algo de miedo en su mirada mientras Gohan seguia expulsando mas y mas poder.

 **-Imbecil-** Escucharon ambos mientras que Zarama se giraba y Fasha lograba ver al principe Vegeta encadenado detras de él sonriendo a su enemigo.

 **-Ehh? Que has dicho mono infeliz?-** Pregunto molesto el Tsufuru mientras Vegeta simplemente reia.

 **-Jejejejeje ¿No lo sabes, no? La transformación es algo que un Saiyajin no puede evitar, en cuanto recibe las ondas blutz se transforma, es algo natural para cualquier Saiyajin, pero ese niño no es solo Saiyajin ¡Jajajajaja!-** La risa estridente del Saiyajin molestaba bastante al rubio pero logro captar lo que Vegeta queria decir y entonces la realización lo golpeo al mismo tiempo que el shock.

 **-Un mestizo? ¡Imposible! ¡Los genes Saiyajin no son capases de mezclarse con los de otras razas!-** Aseguro firmemente viendo como Gohan seguia variando entre mono y Saiyan.

 **-Jajajaja eso crees? Y entonces que es el mocoso que esta ahí abajo eh?-** Pregunto con sorna el principe cautivo mientras Zarama, molesto, presionaba una y otra vez un botos que causaba que una potente corriente electrica recorriera el cuerpo del Saiyajin, causando que este gruñera de dolor, no le daria el gusto de oirlo gritar.

 **-Maldición, maldición, maldición-** Repetia una y otra vez el ultimo Tsufurujin mientras seguia presionando el boton hasta que, en un descuido, utilizo demasiada fuerza y termino destruyendo el mismo, acabando con la agonia de Vegeta, quien solo dio un suspiro de alivio bien disimulado.

 **-Se volvio dorado-** Pronuncio Hatchiyack llamando instantáneamente la atención de los demas.

 **-Que?-** Pregunto sorprendido antes de ver al Saiyajin debajo de él, efectivamente, los cabellos que peleaban por crecer en su cuerpo habian adoptado el tono dorado del SSj, entonces vio como su computadora emitia una alerta que llamo su atención **-Maldita sea, es demasiada energia, a este paso su cuerpo explotara junto a todo el planeta-** Pronuncio con preocupación presionando diversos botones rapidamente.

 **-GRRRRR-** Gruñia el Saiyan con notable esfuerzo mientras sus ojos variaban entre un total y profundo rojo sangre y el natural blanco y negro del Saiyan.

 **-Go-Gohan, Gohan, ¡GOHAN!-** Logro oir el Saiyajin alzando la vista para ver la preocupación en los orbes azules de zangya, entonces el gruño nuevamente antes de lanzar un potente grito liberando parte de su energia que hundió el suelo a su alrededor y provoco unos poderosos vientos en la habitación.

 **-Maldición, ¡ESCUCHENME MONOS INUTILES!, MATEN A ESE MESTIZO-** Ordeno con furia ciega Zarama, debia matarlo antes de que explotara y se llevara todo su planeta con él.

 **-GROOOOAAAWWWW-** Gritaron los simios antes de lanzarse contra Gohan, quien grito con fuerza antes de que una potente onda de energia dorada lo engullera todo mientras un poderoso rugido animal hacia eco en todos los rincones del planeta.

 **-¡GOHAAAAN!-** Gritaba Zangya viendo como el color dorado lo consumia todo en la pantalla.

* * *

 **-Que sucedio?-** Pregunto una conocida peli-celeste levantándose lentamente del suelo. A su alrededor habian diversos trozos de metal victimas de los poderosos vientos recientemente cesados.

 **-No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es ese asteroide-** Respondio una rubia a su lado viendo a su alrededor extrañada.

 **-Creen que lo destruyeron?-** Volvio a preguntar la peli-celeste una vez vio que las personas a su alrededor estaban a salvo.

 **-Asi parece hija-** Respondio un anciano peli-morado mientras le daba la mano a otra rubia para que se levantara.

 **-Que es eso?-** Pregunto la primera rubia viendo una estructura de metal desconocida en la lejanía.

 **-Es... ¿Una nave?-** Dijo con duda la otra rubia mientras colocaba su palma derecha en su mejilla.

 **-Vallamos a ver-** Dijo la peli-celeste apresurandose para bajar por unas escaleras cercanas.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el lugar de aterrizaje de la supuesta nave era en una zona de la ciudad que quedo completamente devastada, al punto de que todo alrededor de la nave habia desaparecido completamente, dejando solo el propio suelo natural visible. Las personas se habian reunido alrededor de esta mirandola con gran duda, haciendo preguntas predecibles como "Que es eso?" o "Que esta pasando?" mientras mantenian cierta distancia del "OVNI"[Objeto Volador No Identificado]. Repentinamente una sección de la parte delantera de la nave se separo de la misma y descendio hasta que la punta de este toco el suelo, dejando una escalera desde la nave a este. Una vez la escalera toco el suelo un ser de aspecto humanoide salio de la misma. Vestia una armadura blanca que se limitaba a tapar su region superior del torax, el pecho, donde tenia una marca similar a una "S" en el pectoral izquierdo, sus hombros, su cabeza, ademas de sus manos y pies donde poseia guantes y botas respectivamente, todo de un color blanco marfil. El resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado con un spandex completamente negro. Él levanto su mano tratando de tapar el sol de su vista, al parecer le resultaba algo molesto. Luego comenzo a descender por las escaleras, siendo seguido por una gran cantidad de soldados vestidos exactamente iguales a él, todos del mismo tamaño y de complexión no muy corpulenta.

El primero en salir se mantuvo al frente con una fila horizontal de soldados a sus espaldas y dos filas aun paradas en las escaleras, todos parados firmemente con ambas manos en las espaldas, él finalmente hablo apuntando hacia nadie en particular.

 **-Este planeta desde ahora pertenece al señor Slug...**

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto: En el Interior de la Nave**

Dentro de la gran nave, en lo que deberia ser el centro de control, pues habian algunos pequeños seres ocultos tanto por la obscuridad como por unos mantos que tapaban casi todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus rostros que eran iluminados por las pantallas frente a ellos mostrando a unos seres de piel verde obscura, arrugada, aparentemente, por la edad, con ojos totalmente rojos sin iris. La sala no tenia una gran iluminación pero aun asi se podian apreciar las paredes azules de bordes dorados.

En un gran trono en el centro de la sala se hallaban cinco seres, uno en el trono dorado y los otros cuatro en unos escalones a los lados de su presunto lider.

La primera figura de la derecha era un ser corpulento de estatura moderada, tenia protuberancias en forma de espinas en ambos brazos y dos en la cabeza similares a cuernos, dandole un aspecto demoniaco junto a las alas que sobresalen en su espalda y sus orejas puntiagudas. Su piel era de un color anaranjado o marron dependiendo de la iluminación. Vestia una armadura negra con bordes amarillos junto a una faja roja y unos pantalones olgados color bordo, similares a los de los artistas marciales, tambien traia zapatos asi. Su nombre era Dorotabo.

Detras de él se hallaba un ser alto, con la piel de color azul, pelo rubio y dos cuernos en la cabeza. Tenia una vestimenta color gris, con una cinta de color púrpura, una capa de color azul y usa unas muñequeras de color azul y amarillo. Físicamente era similar a los humanos, excepto por las protuberancias en su frente y piel de color, era mas alto que su compañero y tenia una complexión fisica fuerte. Él era Angira.

A la izquierda del trono se hallaba un ser pequeño de piel verde unos saltones ojos amarillos sin iris y con pupila diminuta. Su piel era color verde musgo, excepto por la parte delantera de su cuerpo que era de un tono mucho mas claro y tenia protuberancias en la espalda, probable razon por la que no use nada para cubrir su torso, bestia unos pantalones azul obscuros atados con una cinta roja, tambien tenia un aro dorado en su brazo izquierdo. Al igual que los dos ya mencionados, poseia protuberancias en su frente y orejas largas. Este pequeño se llamaba Medamatcha.

Enfrente de Medamatcha se hallaba un gigante de piel anaranjada con las ya acostumbradas protuberancias en la frente y orejas largas, tenia un cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y, al igual que Dorotabo y Medamatcha, no poseia cejas. Su vestimenta consistia simplemente en unos brazaletes en ambos brazos que iban desde la muñeca hasta el codo, color verde claro, junto a unas botas y unos pantaloncillos que apenas cubrian poco mas de su entrepierna color azules, estos estaban sujetos por unas correas de lo que parecia ser cuero, pero, al igual que sus brazaletes, eran de color verde claro. El nombre de este era Zeeun, quien, probablemente, era el mas alto y corpulento de todo el grupo.

 **-Oye Gyoshu, ¿En cuanto crees que podremos reconstruir este planeta?-** Dijo Zeeun yendo hacia uno de los pequeños seres frente a los monitores, su voz sonaba molesta por alguna razon.

 **-Deme unos segundos Zeeun-sama, es que aun estoy revisando la información que reunimos al llegar, es algo complicado-** Dijo humildemente sin despegar en ningun momento la mirada de la pantalla frente a él mientras seguia presionando botones, cosa que hizo gruñir al guerrero.

 **-¡No me importa! ese es tu deber, ¡hazlo como si de ello dependiera tu vida!... Porque lo hace-** Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de advertencia que hizo que un escalofrio recorriera la espina del pequeño ser, mismo que se apresuro con su deber **-El señor Slug ya es muy mayor asi que hay que apresurarnos-** Murmuro que el hombre en el trono logro oir e hizo que este gruñera molesto, cosa que Zeeus noto y se volteo rapido para ver la cara molesta de su señor cosa que lo hizo temblar mientras pensaba en como salir de esa solución **-D-Disculpeme lord Slug, l-le juro que yo solo queriaahhhh-** No logro terminar su frase cuando el ahora conocido como Slug, molesto por sus palabras anteriores, levanto su dedo y un rayo de energia dorado se precipito hacia el centro del pecho de Zeeus, acabando rapidamente con su patetica vida ante la mirada asustada de Gyoshu.

 **-¡Gyoshu! Dime que sucede-** Ordeno Slug al pequeño ser, quien se apresuro a pararse y colocarse unos pasos a la izquierda de su computadora temblando levemente.

 **-Si señor! Con solo trasar un poco el eje terrestre sera mas que suficiente para obtener mas poder señor-** Informo Gyoshu con algo de miedo en su voz.

 **-Y cuantos dias nos llevara?-** Volvio a preguntar Slug

 **-Pues, alrededor de unos diez dias señor-** Respondio nervioso Gyoshu, aunque su respuesta no parecio ser satisfactoria para Slug pues, de la misma manera que asesino a Zeeus, acabo con la vida del pequeño ser.

 **-Y tu que me puedes decir Kakuja?-** Pregunto Slug a un ser identico al anterior que miro por un momento a su compañero asesinado antes de responder con notable miedo en su voz.

 **-Solo necesitamos tres dias, señor-** Slug sonrio asintiendo a sus palabras, cosa que calmo un poco a Kakuja, lo que le permitio hablar con algo mas de seguridad **-Me da mucho gusto que le alegre señor, le prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para cumplir con nuestro objetivo-** Slug no dijo nada, solo tomo con su mano derecha una pastilla de un vol a su lado y se la comio.

Entonces vieron por medio de hologramas como un anciano terrestre atacaba a sus soldados, sorprendentemente, venciendolos sin ningun problema aparente, pero lo que llamo la atención de Slug no fue su fuerza, sino algo mucho mas importante, el collar que el anciano calvo tenia en su cuello, en él habia algo que Slug no habia visto en demasiado tiempo, una esfera anaranjada con seis estrellas en ella, él se sorprendio de verla por lo que se paro de su trono y desaparecio lentamente mientras levitaba, como si de un fantasma se tratase, y aparecio de la misma manera frente al holograma, observando facinado la esfera como si esta de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer.

 **-ja,jajajaja, jajajajaja-** Se reia con una aparente y preocupante felicidad aun mirando la esfera en el cuello del anciano y encaminandose sin dudar a la puerta de su nave, con sus soldados de elite a su espalda ya vestidos con sus trajes de batalla, pronto lo conseguiria, aquello que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, pronto la eterna juventud estara a su alcance.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 29.

Gohan y sus compañeros cayeron en una trampa enemiga pero no son los unicos en problemas, despues de todo la tierra esta siendo conquistada por un temible enemigo, ¿Que les deparara el futuro? ¿Donde estan el resto de los guerreros Z? ¿Lograra Slug su deseo?

Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de El Camino del Guerrero.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Lamentablemente las proximas semanas no publicare ya que ire con mi familia de vacaciones, una vez este devuelta tratare de publicar el proximo capitulo pero no se que dia volvere.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	30. Chapter 30

**16/3/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Tambien tenia que pasar algo en la tierra no? No podia simplemente dejarlos de lado.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Momentos Desesperantes**

 **-Este planeta desde ahora pertenece al señor Slug, quien es rey del Universo, les avisamos que esta galaxia esta vajo el poder del señor Slug-** Exclamo firmemente el invasor.

Las personas del lugar al principio parecian sorprendidas pero luego su sorpresa se convitrio en diversión, comenzando a reirse de los "invasores" como si todo fuese una especie de broma, aunque dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto los soldados levantaron sus manos y comenzaron a disparar sin piedad rafagas de energia dorada hacia los presentes, algunos lograron evitarlas mientras que otros fueron victimas de las explosiones que estas causaban al impactar o cerca de ellos o en ellos mismos, no tardaron mucho en correr a buscar algun refugio seguro.

Todos excepto un viejo calvo con un caparazon de tortuga violeta que se habia apresurado en llegar al lugar de aterrizaje luego de sentir varias firmas de ki poderosas, en cuanto las personas se alejaron lo suficiente él se lanzo sin dudar hacia uno de los soldados golpeandolo en la cabeza con su baston, justo en el area de los ojos, rompiendo su visor y causando que este mirara al sol, cosa que al parecer le causaba un gran daño pues no tardo mucho en cubrirse los ojos, el anciano no se fijo mucho en ello ya que se vio forzado a saltar para evitar una rafaga de energia que se estrello en el soldado caido, matandolo.

Los demas soldados se apresuraron para atacar al anciano y fueron directamente a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, area donde este sin duda los superaba tanto en tecnica como experiencia pues el primero intento darle un golpe de derecha en el rostro pero el viejo giro su cuerpo a la derecha, dejando pasar el puño al lado de su rostro, y luego conecto la parte inferior del baston en la garganta no protegida del soldado, sintiendo como rompia algun hueso o algo similar Roshi aparto su baston mientras realizaba un giro y golpeaba al siguiente soldado en el estomago con la parte superior del arma, luego lo golpeo en la cabeza con su codo y en cuanto esta se elevo le dio una patada en el torax, entonces tres mas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y Roshi arremetio contra el primero clavando su codo en el estomago del soldado antes de golpear con su palma su menton, elevando al alien y dando un ultimo golpe con su puño derecho, entonces dio un paso atras, dejando pasar el puño de sus enemigos y clavo su baston en el suelo antes de usarlo como soporte para un giro en el cual pateo a ambos en el rostro, causando que uno de ellos pierda el equilibro mientras que el otro se lanzo hacia él nuevamente. Roshi sujeto el puño del soldado y dio un rapido giro para ponerlo entre él y una rafaga de energia lanzada a su espalda, la explosión lo hizo retroceder pero aun asi pudo evitar un barrido del tercer soldado, dando un salto y aterrizando sobre un camion no muy lejano, los soldados dispararon contra el camion sin dudar generando una gran explosión que hizo retroceder a algunos de ellos.

 **-Eso le enseñara a estos humanos que no deben enfrentarse a nosotr/HAAA-** Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando un gran hoz de luz azul salio del humo y colisiono con su nave, causando una gran explosión.

Todos los soldados estaban listos para atacar cuando escucharon el eco de los pasos provenir de su dañada nave, lentamente Slug y sus secuaces salieron de entre el humo con una inquietante tranquilidad y una malevola sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

Roshi no presto atención a ello y siguio golpeando a algunos soldados pero luego noto que todos dejaron de atacar y se arrodillaron ante los recien llegados.

Él se preparo para atacar cuando Medamatcha arremetio en su contra, Roshi lo esquivo y lo golpeo con su baston, estrellandolo en el suelo, luego procedio a saltar esquivando esferas de energias enviadas por Angira, aunque en el aire, al no saber volar, fue golpeado en el estomago por Dorotabo, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y provocando algunos cortes menores por las protuberancias que este tenia en el brazo. Luego Dorotabo junto sus manos y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Roshi, devolviendolo duramente al suelo.

El viejo maestro se levanto lentamente del suelo mientras que Dorotabo aterrizaba algunos metros delante de él, entonces Medamatcha y Angira se posicionaron junto a este antes de que Slug apareciera repentinamente frente al anciano.

 **-Eres fuerte humano, debo reconocerlo, pero no podras con nosotros-** Dijo Angira con una confianza desbordante en su voz, aunque Roshi podia sentir un gran Ki proviniendo de ese individuo, tal vez de un nivel mayor al de Raditz cuando lucho contra Goku, no estaba seguro, lo que mas le preocupaba era que los sujetos junto a él tenian un poder similar, excepto uno, el encapuchado frente a él, este sujeto tenia un poder mucho mayor al del joven Saiyajin en el pasado, tal vez del nivel de ese Nappa, aunque nunca logro verlo en persona si habia sentido su poder derante la lucha de este contra sus amigos.

 **-Q-Quien eres tú?-** Pregunto cauteloso Roshi.

Pero Slug no respondio, seguia viendolo fijamente con una sonrisa inquietante antes de levantar su mano derecha y, con una velocidad mayor de la que Roshi imaginaba, le arrebato el collar que habia estado usando desde hacia poco mas de un mes, habia encontrado por casualidad la esfera en una tienda cuando habia decidido pasearse por la ciudad, penso que era mejor que la tuviera alguien que realmente supiera el valor y utilidad de la misma y no alguna otra persona que podria perderla cuando se necesitara a Shen-long por lo que la compro y no se habia despegado de ella hasta ese momento.

 **-Si, no hay ninguna duda de que esta es una de las esferas del dragón-** Decia Slug para si mismo sin darle importancia a la mirada de sorpresa del anciano frente a él.

 **-Como sabes acerca de las esferas?-** Pregunto con seriedad llamando la atención del individuo frente a él, al parecer no esperaba que conociera el secreto detras de ellas.

 **-Estas esferas aun estan grabadas en la parte mas profunda de mis memorias humano pero... veamos que es lo que tú sabes de ellas-** Antes de que Roshi lograra reaccionar Slug lo tomo firmemente de su cabeza mientras su mano brillaba y en la cabeza del Namek pasaban imagenes sobre las esferas, el kami-sama anterior y el actual, tambien unos pocos recuerdos de un hombre de cabello desordenado y gi naranja con alguna de las esferas pero no le dio importancia al extraño individuo, entonces a su mente llego la imagen de una terricola de cabello celeste con un radar en su mano y su sonrisa crecio **-Me has sido de gran utilidad anciano pero, lastimosamente, seras un estorbo si te dejo vivir-**

Luego de esas palabras Slug levanto su mano y sin piedad alguna libero una rafaga que hizo un hueco considerable en el tórax del maestro, como sus mentes aun estaban conectadas Slug vio la imagen de dos jovenes, uno de ellos era el sujeto que vio hace pocos segundos, solo que parecia mas joven y tenia una extraña cola de animal, el otro era un niño calvo carente de nariz.

Ese debio haber sido el ultimo pensamiento del anciano pero Slug no le dio importancia a ninguno de los dos individuos, solo le importaba encontrar a la peli celeste y conseguir esa maquina con la que ella rastreaba las esferas del dragón.

 **-MAESTRO ROSHIII!-** Escucho a su derecha antes de saltar esquivando el ataque de un humano calvo, debia ser el mismo que vio en el recuerdo del anciano pues era algo bajo de estatura y no tenia nariz, lo vio sin emoción aparente en su rostro pero eso cambio cuando detras del enano calvo llegaron unos cuantos terricolas, aunque la unica que tenia su interes era la peli-celeste que debia poseer su radar, sonrio al verla pero nuevamente tuvo que moverse para evitar al calvo de gi naranja que lo atacaba segado por su rabia, eso al menos hasta que Dorotabo aparecio frente a él y lo tomo del rostro, solo para estrellarlo en el suelo y luego avanzar arrastrando al terricola unos metros hasta que lo lanzo hacia donde estaban los demas terricolas, el pequeño se levanto con algo de esfuerzo, siendo ayudado por un par de rubias y una peli-celeste que lo miraban algo preocupado, entonces Slug levanto su mano y la peli-celeste fue atraida hacia él por alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos Bulma no fue capas de resistirse y Slug la tomo desde un costado de su cabeza, su mano brillo de la misma manera que con el maestro Roshi y algunas imagenes pasaron el la cabeza de Slug, las esferas, el dragón y, finalmente, su radar, mismo que llevaba en una cangurera en ese momento, cosa que Slug, ahora, sabia.

Este simplemente tomo la cangurera y lanzo a Bulma hacia los terricolas, ellos no le importaban pues moririan pronto, lo mas importante ahora era conseguir las esferas y hacer su deseo realidad.

 **-Escuchenme-** Ordeno con voz imponente **-Quiero que usen este radar y me traigan las esferas del dragon-** Entonces lanzo el radar a Medamatcha, quien tenia esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras jugaba con el boton del mismo **-¡EN UNA HORA!-** Ante su grito Medamatcha se sorprendio y asintiendo sumisamente fue hacia sus compañeros para traer las esferas y que su señor consiga su deseo.

Mientras tanto Bulma y su familia se llevaron a Krillin y Roshi a Capsule Corp.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Gohan**

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, las computadoras a su alrededor se hallaban apagadas. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentia una enorme presión provenir desde algun lado, lentamente se paro, vio que su "socio" y el principe abrían los ojos y Hatchiyack se levantaba sin problemas del suelo, Vegeta gruño y sacudio su cabeza, viendo que sus puños estaban liberados a causa de alguna falla electronica, aunque antes de que pudiera hacer algo fe golpeado por Hatchiyack y él se encargo de re-abastecer la sala de mandos de energia, algo no muy complicado de hacer, entonces el principe Saiyajin fue nuevamente capturado mientras que Zarama seguia ocupado con las pantallas frente a él, el medidor de energia estaba terriblemente estropeado y algunos sistemas no funcionaban como deberian, luego noto que la conección con sus otras dos rehenes se habia cortado por lo que tuvo que recuperarla, su cabeza aun le dolia y no entendia que sucedio, de momento lo mas importante era poner todo en marcha y luego se encargaria de la situación que se presentara.

Una vez la conección se re-estableció vio que Fasha y Zangya, si recordaba bien, estaban despertando al igual que ellos, pero ambas veian fijamente hacia donde él supuso que estaria la imagen del Saiyajin.

Saiyajin? Sintio una punzada de dolor en su cabeza antes de recordar, habia activado la maquina de rayos Blutz y luego... luego que?... No lo recordaba del todo, lo unico que recordaba era un rugido animal y un aura dorada que lo engullo todo.

Con un extraño presentimiento se encamino hacia la ventana mas cercana y, junto a Hatchiyack, miraron hacia abajo.

Solo veian una cortina de polvo que lentamente se iba despejando, dejandolos ver unos fieros ojos de iris dorada y pupila negra.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 30. Espero que les gustara.

Quiero disculparme por no haber subido capitulos recientemente es que con el tema de las vacaciones y el posterior regreso a clases no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ademas de que no lograba armar nada concreto, este capitulo lo estube armando en lo que fue del dia por eso es algo corto, vere si puedo volver a escribir como antes.

¿Que es lo que le a sucedido a Gohan? ¿Que futuro le depara a la tierra? ¿Donde estan los otros Guerreros Z? Lo sabran en los proximos capitulos.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	31. Chapter 31

**23/3/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Gracias :-), aunque el ultimo cap no fue del todo "animado" (^.^')

 **Victor0606:** Algunos si otro no, no lo se, habra que ver que sucede en el futuro

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Provando un Nuevo Poder**

El polvo lentamente se fue despejando, dejando a los espectadores ver al hibrido en todo su esplendor, sus brazos, espalda y los costados de su torax estaban cubiertos de pelaje escarlata, su cabello habia crecido hasta media espalda con un unico mechon cayendo hacia adelante. Sus ojos, antes completamente negros eran ahora dorados de pupila negra, su musculatura aumento levemete y él mismo parecia haber crecido un par de centimetros.

Su aspecto de por si era impresionante pero su poder y presencia eran otro tema, su poder se habia elevado increiblemente pero su presencia era... diferente, Zarama no sabia como describirla, era como estar frente a una bestia enorme pero luego vio algo mas interesante, detras de él Vegeta, el horgulloso principe de los Saiyajins, veia con un notable miedo hacia la pantalla que le mostraban al joven Saiyajin.

Vegeta no entendia lo que sentia, tenia una enorme sensación de temor y panico que innundaban su ser, sentia que debia apartarse del camino de Gohan y esperar que no lo notara, era algo terriblemente irritante sentir tal terror pero mirando a Gohan era como si la imagen del hibrido cambiara por la de un enorme simio de pelaje dorado y ojos rojos como la sangre, una bestia que lo destruiria todo si alguien lo provocaba.

No sabia que era esa forma que habia adoptado, solo sabia que debia ser terriblemente poderosa e instruia un miedo natural en él y seguramente cualquier ser proveniente de una raza de naturaleza salvaje, tal como lo eran los Saiyajines. Era como el miedo que siente una presa al estar ante su depredador natural.

Gohan no hacia movimiento alguno, solo quedo mirando directamente hacia los ojos de Zarama, quien dio un paso hacia atras en cuanto el Saiyajin dio uno adelante, entonces dio otro y otro mas, caminaba tranquilamente hacia su enemigo como si este ya hubiera sido derrotado, cosa que hizo enojar a Zarama, quien dirigio su atención a sus "mascotas".

 **-¡ATAQUEN!-** Ordeno ferozmente viendo como los 6 simios atacaban al Saiyajin, aunque el resultado no fue del todo esperado.

Gohan desaparecio de un momento a otro para aparecer nuevamente con su pie derecho enterrado en el estomago de quien se suponia que era el rey Vegeta, jusgando por la armadura e insignia real, misma que fue destrozada en la zona donde el joven Saiyan golpeo, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que el rey fue expulsado varios metros hacia atras, llevando consigo a otro de los simios, uno que no tenia armadura. Luego de ello Gohan se precipito al simio que debia ser su abuelo, pues solo tenia pantalones y botas con los calentadores rojos que este usaba, lo golpeo en la parte baja de la mandibula y luego dio un giro conectando una patada a su menton, entonces se elevo rapidamente evitando que otro de los simios con armadura lo atrapara, apareciendo a su espalda y disparando una rafaga de Ki roja que destrullo la armadura y provoco que este callera encima de Bardock, entonces Gohan volvio a disparar, pero esta vez hacia la cola del mono, luego fijo su atención en el otro simio con armadura, que tenia la insignia real, quien estaba cargando energia en su boca, misma que disparo sin dudar ni un segundo.

Gohan, veia como el haz de luz violeta se dirigia hacia él, solo abrio su mano derecha y en ella se genero una esfera dorada que lentamente adopto un tono rojizo para finalmente volverse una esfara de un potente color rojo como la sangre.

Una vez formada la esfera él extendio su mano y espero a que la tecnica del simio se acercaca para liberar su energia.

 **-Haaaa-** Decia suabemente mientras su rafaga escarlata ganaba terreno ante la de su contrincante, entonces tenso los musculos y su mirada se afilo **-HAAAA-** Exclamo con fuerza y el simio fue totalmente superado, siendo engullido por la rafaga de energia del mestizo levantando una cortina de polvo.

Cuando esta se disipo se vio que el extraño casco en su cabeza se hallaba roto, entonces quien quiera que fuera el simio lentamente regresaba a la normalidad.

Gohan no lo vio por dos razones, la primera era que en realidad no le importaba quien fuera la bestia, y la segunda era el Oozaru que aparecio sobre él con las "manos" inbuidas en energia que disparo sin piedad hacia él.

Se movio unos centimetros, dejando pasar el ataque hacia un semi-consciente Saiyajin que se vio forzado a saltar con tal de preservar su vida. Otro simio aparecio junto a Gohan tratando de atraparlo en sus puños pero este descendio rapidamente cargando energia en sus manos, al llegar al suelo disparo dos esferas hacia ambos Oozarus, el que se encontraba en el aire lo evito, el otro, en cambio, al estar tan cerca del Saiyan menor no logro moverse a tiempo, siendo golpeado en el costado izquierdo de su gran cuerpo y callo al suelo con su costado sangrante.

Gohan se avalanzo contra el simio volador y choco puños contra este, rompiendole el dedo medio, ambos se separaron, con el Saiyan mayor tomando su mano herida, cruzaron miradas un momento. Rojo y dorado chocaron, ambos mostrando gran ferozidad, ese momento de desconcentración fue suficiente para el transformado rey Vegeta para sujetar a Gohan desde su espalda. El hibrido comenzo a separar las manos del simio pero entonces sintio el impacto del puño perteneciente a su transformado abuelo, quien lo estrello en el suelo mientras cargaba energia en su ocico, disparando sin piedad o duda contra su nieto.

Los tres simios restantes no dudaron en lanzar sus propias rafagas de energia, causando una explosión considerable que engullo al propio Bardock.

Los demas veian con distintas emociones lo ocurrido. Zarama estaba vagando entre la furia y la dicha, furia por el enorme poder mostrado por el Saiyajin, poder que no esperaba y que era mayor de lo que él jamas conseguiria, y la dicha era porque si lograba apoderarse de ese poder entonces nada en el universo podria interponerse en su camino, solo debia arreglar el los sistemas y encontrar una avertura para controlar al maldito hibrido.

Zangya estaba preocupada por Gohan, su transformación habia sido sorprendente pero en ese momento ella temia que el joven saliera herido del combate contra los otros Saiyajines.

Fasha estaba en un estado similar a su compañera, pero su preocupación era menor en comparación con la Hera.

Vegeta tenia un conflicto interno, primero estaba el asombro por el poder que el hijo de Kakarotto logro alcanzar, luego estaba ese temor que sentia cualquier bestia por otra mas grande y peligrosa, finalmente estaba la furia y vergüenza que le provocaba tanto el no tener dicho poder como sentir temor del "mocoso".

Finalmente, Hatchiyack, no sentia nada en absoluto, a exepción del deseo de matar a todos los Saiyajines prescentes y la orden natural de obedecer a Zarama, sin importar si sus ordenes le gusten o no.

Cuando el brillo de la explosión ceso todos vieron una enorme columna de polvo/humo, de la que salio una gran sombra, siendo empujada por una rafaga de energia roja, dicha energia salia de la mano de un practicamente intacto Gohan, simplemente se habia dañado sus ropas, desapareciendo totalmente sus botas.

Él se elevo unos metros y cargo energia en sus manos, de las que salieron tres rafagas que se dirigieron hacia los simios gigantes, Vegeta las evito sin problemas, pero el simio al que Gohan habia herido de antemano y Bardock, quien se encontraba en el suelo recuperandose del ataque, fueron impactados sin mucho problema, Bardock en su cola y el otro simio en su hombro, pues habia logrado salir de la trayectoria inicial, que era el centro de su torso. Gohan igualmente aparecio a su espalda y disparo sin piedad la cola del Saiyajin. Finalmente quedo solo el rey Vegeta, quien veia con ferocidad a Gohan que lo miraba sin emoción alguna.

Pero todo eso acabo cuando, en un parpadeo, la cabeza del rey fue golpeada con fuerza desde la cien izquierda por Gohan, quien volvio a desaparecer para aparecer nuevamente golpeando las costillas derecha, luego desaparecio y Vegeta sintio dos fuertes golpes en su estomago, seguidos de una patada al menton que elevo su cabeza, donde el mestizo tomo sus cabellos y se elevo arrastrandolo a él mismo para girar alrededor de 4 veces y luego lanzarlo hacia donde se hallaban Zarama y los demas, aunque fue repelido por la barrera que los cubria causandole algunas quemaduras en su espalda.

Gohan se mantuvo levitando viendo al simio que se levantaba lentamente, extendio su mano y genero una esfera roja que fue creciendo mas a cada segundo, cuando tenia una cantidad considerable de energia disparo, una rafaga de energia escarlata se dirigia hacia el rey, pero sucedio algo que nadie esperaba.

El ultimo Oozaru disparo una rafaga de energia desde su boca, algo no muy soprendente a decir verdad, pero entonces esta comenzo a tomar tintes rojisos mientras el pelaje del simio variaba entre el marron y el dorado, entonces ambas energias causaron una gran explosión que empujo a ambos guerreros. Gohan se lanzo contra el simio dorado pero este desaparecio repentinamente antes de sentir un duro golpe a su derecha, fue lanzado hacia el suelo y se levanto solo para ver una rafaga roja dirigiendose hacia él. Por suerte logro moverse a tiempo pero se vio forzado a repetir la acción para evitar otro golpe de su enorme oponente. Entonces ambos volvieron a cargar energias y disparar, la lucha fue dura y cada tanto una rafaga ganaba terreno sobre la otra, solo para volver al medio al cabo de unos segundos. entonces Vegeta desaparecio, permitiendo a la rafaga de Gohan seguir de largo, mientras que él aparecia detras del mestizo, mismo que se dio vuelta para ver como las manos del enorme simio iban hacia él con intención de aprisionarlo, logro evitar que este lo atrapara al disparar directamente a su rostro y luego se alejo un par de metros dispuesto a continuar con la batalla cuando se dio cuenta de algo detras del simio, la enorme pantalla holografica seguia alli, solo que ahora no proyectaba al Tsufurujin, sino que mostraba a Zangya quien trataba de decirle algo pero no habia sonido alguno.

Lastimosamente su distracción fue aprovechada por su enemigo, quien lo golpeo con fuerza mandandolo hacia la pared a sus espalda, donde se incrusto unos segundos antes de caer al suelo.

Se mantuvo arrodillado unos segundo, sacudio su cabeza tratando de acallar esa voz que le exigia que combatiera, que aplastara por completo al simio frente a él, que le demostrara quien de los dos era mas poderoso. No podia dejar que esos deseos lo consiman, si lo hiciera no seria diferente a su lucha contra Cell donde se dejo llevar por esa molesta voz y termino dejando a su madre sin esposo y a su hermano sin padre...

Su hermano, es cierto, él tenia que regresar a la tierra con su familia, sus amigos, su madre, no podia dejarse llevar, no debia hacerlo.

Levanto la cabeza dispuesto a ir contra Vegeta pero un brillo a su izquierda llamo su atención, era la espada que tomo de Gokua, se hallaba tirada a su lado. La tomo con su mano izquierda y se levanto, mirando al simio contra el que luchaba decidio darlo todo y derrotarlo.

 **-Round 2-**

Fue un capitulo corto lo se y lo lamento pero ultimamente no eh tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, no se preocupen que seguire con esta historia, de eso no tengan dudas, solo que el desarrollo sera un poco mas lento de lo acostumbrado. Espero que les gustara el cap.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	32. Chapter 32

**30/3/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Denunciarme O.O ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

 **Ferunando:** Si, lo disfrute y ahora estoy tratando de retomar el ritmo. Espero que te guste el cap y dejes algun review.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Combates Feroces**

El aire en la sala era muy pesado, ni Gohan ni Vegeta se movian ni un centimetro, escaneando a su debido oponente, el unico sonido era de las respiraciones de ambos "simios".

Zarama estaba nervioso, hace unos minutos la presencia de Gohan daba una apariencia de un simio dorado similar a Vegeta pero ahora... no era asi, su aura en ese momento se manifestaba como un enorme y aterrador dragon escarlata con protuberancias doradas en forma de puas, cuernos y sus cabellos, excepto por dos bigotes rojos como sus escamas. Sus ojos parecian ser dos orbes dorados repletos de poder.

Era una figura intimidante e imponente que ponia nervioso al Tsufuru, pues ya no era solo un espectro repleto de ira y ferocidad, ahora imponía poder y respeto que demostraba el fugas control del Saiyajin en su nuevo poder.

Vegeta tambien sentia esa presencia y, a diferencia de la anterior, no sentia ese temor primigenio en su ser, ahora sentia cierto respeto pero jamas se rebajaría a aceptarlo, ese insecto aun no se habia ganado su respeto, aun debia demostrarle que era un verdadero guerrero.

Gohan se mantuvo quieto, escaneando al rey, esperando pacientemente una oportunidad, un fragmento del dañado techo caia lentamente, entonces, cuando este toco el suelo, Vegeta se abalanzó hacia él con intención de golpearlo. Gohan espero a que se acercara, Vegeta ataco, retrajo el enorme brazo e intento atrapar al joven Saiyan, pero este tenso sus musculos y desaparecio, solo para aparecer algunos metros detras del Oozaru.

 **PLIC... PLIC... PLIC**

El silenció en la sala permitio generar el eco de las gotas escarlata que caian desde la punta de la espada de Gohan, quien estaba viendo a un molesto simio dorado que se sujetaba su mano derecha, donde faltaba uno de sus dedos, mismo que se encontraba unos metros a la derecha, su mano no era lo unico que sangraba pues en su brazo habia un largo corte que iniciaba centimetros despues de la muñeca y terminaba en su hombro, no era muy profundo pero era notable ya que su dorado pelaje era manchado con la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

El rey Vegeta lanzo una rafaga de energia de su boca pero Gohan salto evitandola, mas no evito el golpe que Vegeta con su cola le propino al aparecer repentinamente sobre él, en cuanto aterrizo el hibrido se vio forzado a saltar para que el rey no lo aplastara, Vegeta volvio a arremeter contra él lanzando diversos golpes con ambas manos pero Gohan los evitaba saltando en zig-zag mientras retrocedia, al menos hasta que su espalda choco contra una de las paredes y no pudo evitar una patada que el transformado Saiyajin le propino, haciendo que atravesara la gruesa pared y cayera en el congelado exterior, siendo enterrado bajo metros de hielo y nieve en lo que parecia una gran cueva subterránea rodeada de picos de hielo. Vegeta gruño y siguio a su presa fuera de la habitación, dispuesto a terminar de una buena vez por todas esa absurda pelea.

* * *

El principe Vegeta vio como su padre acorralo y luego desterro de la habitación al hijo de su rival, mientras él seguia atrapado por ese imbecil y su juguete, eso era algo indignante, el mocoso se hallaba peleando contra un formidable rival mientras él, el principe de la Orgullosa raza guerrera de los Saiyajins, habia sido capturado como una de las malditas princesas de los libros que Bulma lee a Trunkspor las noches, el no podia permitir que ese maldito Tsufurujin manchara mas su orgullo asi que, sin importarle el choque electrico que sus ataduras le propinaban, aumento su energia hasta llegar a la segunda fase del Super Saiyajin, destruyendo la pared en la que habia estado atrapado y las pantallas de los monitores en ese intento de sala de control.

* * *

Zarama y Hatchiyack se vieron forsados a retroceder por el repentino estallido de energia del principe Saiyajin, aterrizando en lo que, segundos antes, habia sido un campo de batalla. Zarama vio molesto como sus maquinas, junto a lo que quedaba de la sala, eran destruidas en una explosión causada por Vegeta, esa era una gran cantidad de información perdida, información con la que planeaba capturar al joven híbrido y luego controlarlo totalmente, con un poder como el que habia demostrado seguramente lograria hacer suyo el Universo, e incluso podria plantarle cara a los propios dioses, si estos se presentaban contra él claro esta.

Tuvo que sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente cuando Vegeta aparecio frente a él con su puño dirigido al rostro del Tsufurujin, por suerte, Hatchiyack detuvo el brazo del Saiyajin y lo alejo de su amo.

 **-Quitate del medio!-** Dijo molesto, pero Hatchiyack no cambio su expresión ni genero sonido alguno, solo flexiono las piernas y subio su guardia, listo para combatir **-Grrr, como quieras-** Vegeta se lanzo contra Hatchiyack y ambos comenzaron su propio combate. Zarama los veia con una sonrisa pero repentinamente salto a un costado segundos antes de que, desde el suelo debajo de donde estaba él, brotara un pilar de luz verde, que ceso luego de unos segundos antes de que una pelirroja y una pelinegra ascendieran desde el hueco.

* * *

 **Minutos Antes**

Zangya y Fasha miraban preocupadas como Gohan fue expulsado de la zona del combate, pero luego de unos segundos la imagen se perdio y las maquinas que las capturaban se desactivaron, haciendo que ambas casi calleran al suelo, de no ser porque levitaron antes del golpe.

Ambas miraron el lugar con cautela pero al no hallar ningun indicio de trampas bajaron al suelo.

 **-Que sucede?-** Se pregunto Fasha, mientras que Zangya se concentraba en sentir el ki de los otros. Podia sentir el Ki de sus compañeros pero era extraño, el Ki de ambos se sentia de manera debil, sabia que ambos aun tenian mucho poder pero no lograba sentirlos correctamente, tambien podia sentir al rey Vegeta, Zarama y Hatchiyack, pero de la misma forma que con sus amigos **-Por qué no puedo sentir a nadie?-** Volvio a preguntar la Saiyajin, mas para si misma que para Zangya, pero esta igualmente respondio.

 **-Probablemente no se pueda sentir la presencia de los demas desde aqui, lo mas seguro es que este lugar esta hecho con algun material o alguna barrera creada para que nuestra energia no sea sentida desde el exterior. D** **ebe ser por eso que nos trajo aqui en primer lugar-** Dijo analiticamente tocando las paredes que las retenian. Fasha la miraba con una leve confusión pero entendia hasta cierto punto lo que su compañera queria decir.

Estaba por hablar cuando la Hera comenzo a aumentar rapidamente su Ki, causando que su cabello se volviera rojo y que su piel tomara un tono verde-lima, entonces Zangya levanto su mano y apunto al techo.

 **-Retrocede-**

Fasha le hizo caso y se aparto unos metros de ella, entonces Zangya disparo una rafaga de energia al techo que lo atravezo y siguio su camino sin problema alguno.

* * *

 **Actualmente**

Zarama vio a ambas mujeres frente a él adoptar una posición ofensiva, dando a entender que pretendian luchar contra él.

 **-(Jé, sera su fin)-** Penso con confianza adoptando su propia posición de combate, separo sus piernas y flecciono sus rodillas, su mano derecha cerca del torax y la izquierda apuntando a sus oponentes con su palma extendida, no habia mucho ruido en el lugar, excepto por el combate entre Vegeta y Hatchiyack. Zarama sonrio, era hora de que demostrara su poder verdadero.

* * *

 **Gohan vs Rey Vegeta**

El joven Saiyan fue enterrado algunos metros debajo de la superficie del helado planeta, noto en ese momento que ya no tenia la espada en su mano, algo un poco desepcionante pues le habia tomado cierto gusto en el poco tiempo que la tuvo, pero debia seguir luchando, asi que, quitandoce esos pensamientos de la mente, concentro su ki para causar una explosión leve que derritio el hielo a su alrededor, dejandole salir de él sin problemas, excepto por el simio dorado que salto hacia él dispuesto a aplastarlo, forzandolo, nuevamente, a saltar y esquivar su ataque.

Vegeta aterrizo en el hielo, causando algunas grandes grietas y haciendo aun mas grande el crater dejado por la explosión de Gohan, luego procedio a disparar algunas esferas de energia de su boca hacia Gohan, que este esquivaba sin muchos problemas, entonces, cuando ya estaba cansado de jugar al gato y el raton por lo que, sin dejar de esquivar la interminables esferas de energia, concentro su ki en sus manos para que estas sean rodeadas de un aura dorada, misma que formo el filo de una espada alrededor de ambas manos. Ahora con sus "espadas" corto algunas de las esferas de energia mientras que se acercaba a Vegeta, quien intento golpearle con su puño bueno pero Gohan esquivo el golpe y realizo un corte en la parte superior de la mano del Oozaru.

Vegeta retrocedio su extremidad dolorida pero Gohan aprovecho ese momento de descuido para acercarse a gran velocidad y realizar un corte en forma de "X" en el lado derecho de su rostro, hiriendo el ojo del rey, quien salto hacia atras para tomar distancia mientras sujetaba su cuenca derecha.

Gohan chasqueo la lengua, él habia apuntado al casco que el rey llevaba en su cabeza pero este se habia movido mas rapido de lo que esperaba, entonces se le ocurrio una idea, concentro mas energia en su mano derecha y con ella genero una esfera mas grande de lo comun, facilmente del tamaño de la cabeza del rey Vegeta, que disparo hacia el simio.

Este vio, con su ojo bueno, como la energia se acercaba a él asi que dio un salto a la izquierda evitandolo, pero no conto con que Gohan aumentara el alcance de la "espada" en su mano izquierda, atravesando el hombro del simio, para luego moverla intentando cortar su casco, pero Vegeta fue mas rapido y concentro energia en su palma izquierda para tomar la espada y destruirla con su puño derecho, entonces, aprovechando la energia en su palma, disparo una rafaga de energia que iba hacia Gohan, quien la evito, pero no conto con que Vegeta en realidad no le apuntara a él, sino a una gran pico de hielo a su espalda, mismo que exploto y causo que algunos fragmentos de hielo se precipitaran hacia Gohan que, al ver que no lograria generar a tiempo una barrera, cruzo sus brazos frente a su rostro, recibiendo algunos cortes menores del hielo, no eran mas que rasguños e igualmente no podia notarlos debido a su pelaje escarlata, no les dio importancia, tampoco a la explosión misma, pues ninguno de las dos cosas podia hacerle algun daño importante, entonces descendio rapidamente dejando pasar sobre él una rafaga de energia roja. En el momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo, arremetio contra Vegeta en zig-zag, aprovechándose de los picos de hielo para evitar las rafagas de ki que su oponente lanzaba, cuando llego ante Vegeta no ascendio, sino que siguio su camino hacia sus piernas.

Vegeta, viendo eso, levanto su pierna derecha dispuesto a aplastar a Gohan con su pata pero este aumento su velocidad y aprovecho ese movimiento para generar un corte en la planta del pie.

Vegeta gruño de dolor e intento retroceder pero al tocar el helado suelo con su pata derecha sintio un horrible ardor, junto a algunos picos de hielo que entraban en su herida. Pero Gohan no termino alli, corto la parte posterior de la rodilla izquierda de Vegeta, causando que este se arrodillara, luego fue a por la cola pero, movido por el instinto de preservar dicha extremidad, Vegeta se lanzo a un costado, recibiendo el corte cerca de sus costillas, callo rodando en el hielo y disparo sin aviso contra Gohan, quien fue alejado por la explosión y recibio algunas quemaduras de la misma.

Alzo la vista para ver a su oponente que, con notable esfuerzo, se ponia nuevamente de pie. En respuesta, el saiyajin apreto sus puños y las "espadas" en ambos crecieron levemente.

Entonces sintio una presencia desaparecer, haciendo que, por alguna razón, su corazon se comprima provocando añ joven un dolor enorme.

Debia terminar rapido con ese combate.

* * *

 **Vegeta y Hatchiyack**

El orgulloso principe de los Saiyajin se hallaba luchando contra el arma mas poderosa de los Tsufurujin, ambos estaban, en cierto punto, parejos, debido al cansancio de Vegeta y el propio poder del bio-androide, la lucha era dura. Vegeta y Hatchiyack lanzaban golpes y golpes hasta que Vegeta se arto de ello.

 **-¡Ya es suficiente de estos juegos!-** Exclamo antes de lanzarse al aire y extender ambos brazos hacia los costados reuniendo una gran cantidad de energia.

Hatchiyack, al ver eso, cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y deja que las esferas en su cuerpo brillen cargando energia para su propio ataque.

 **-FINAL FLASHHHH-** Exclamo son fuerza Vegeta liberando su ataque, al mismo tiempo que Hatchiyack, sin emitir sonido alguno, libero el propio.

Ambas energias colisionaron, Vegeta, con gran esfuerzo, consiguio que su **FInal Flash** superara la tecnica de su adversario, causando una gran explosión que lo alejo unos metros y levanto una columna de polvo, cuando esta se disperso se vio a Hatchiyack, herido, sosteniendo su brazo derecho, el cual estaba parcialmente desintegrado, exactamente de su codo en adelante, la sangra goteaba de su dañada extremidad, asi como de algunas heridas menores en el resto de su cuerpo, la gema de su otro brazo, asi como la de su frente se hallaban dañadas.

Sus ojos denotaban un profundo odio hacia el Saiyajin que lo miraba con esa arrogante sonrisa que lo enfurecia aun mas.

 **-¡HYYAAAAA!-** Aullo Hatchiyack, preso de la rabia, ese sonido fue molesto y satisfactorio para el principe Saiyajin y, aunque le gustaria seguir jugando con ese insecto debia ir a matar a Zarama antes de que Zangya y Fasha lo lograran.

Con eso en mente arremetio contra su oponente, pero este, cuando Vegeta estaba demasiado cerca para reacciónar, disparo de su boca una rafaga de energia que impacto con fuerza en el Saiyajin, expulsando a Vegeta, que recibio el impacto de lleno, unos metros delante del Tsufur, Vegeta se levanto sujetando su rostro, que habia ganado unas pequeñas quemaduras, la mas grave estando en su ojo izquierdo, no lo habia perdido, pero tampoco podria utilizarlo en un tiempo.

Ahora, molesto, cargo energia en ambas manos, disparo una esfera dorada de la derecha, Hatchiyack se movio para esquivarla y luego movio su dañado brazo derecho para chocarlo contra el puño de Vegeta, quien habia aparecido a su lado dispuesto a estrellar su otra esfera en él. Hatchiyack recibio sin dudar la explosión con su brazo derecho pues este ya se encontraba herido y le era inutil intentar luchar con él, asi que lo uso para absorber la mayor parte del impacto, terminando de destruir dicha extremidad, al menos le habia sido util.

Vegeta volvio a cargar energia en ambas manos y disparar, pero esta vez disparo ambas esferas, Hatchiyack salto hacia arriba tratando de evitar la explosión pero el Saiyan aparecio sobre el dandole una patada desentente que lo envio nuevamente al suelo, luego sintio como una esfera de energia colisionaba con él.

Cuando la explosión ceso Hatchiyack se encontraba con su espalda dañada seriamente con algunas quemaduras internas, pero un brillo violeta sobre él llamo su atención.

 **-Veamos si puedes resistir mi ¡Galick Ho!-** Exclamo Vegeta cargando energia antes de disparar **-¡Muereeee!-** Sin piedad disparo hacia Hatchiyack, quien extendio su brazo e intento repeler la tecnica de Vegeta pero le fue imposible y fue engullido por esta, entonces se genero una gran explosión.

Vegeta descendio hasta llegar frente a el crater que él genero con su tecnica, fue hasta el centro de este quedando frente al cuerpo de un muy herido Hatchiyack, quien ahora carecia de brazos, piernas y la mitad de su torso, él se quedo viendo al ser amorfo que gruñia en agonia sin demostrar emoción alguna ante el sufrimiento de su enemigo, simplemente lo miraba con esos gelidos ojos negros.

 **-Al final no fuiste mas que otro insecto, sufre en tu miseria-** Sin mas se fue dejando en el suelo al moribundo Hatchiyack, quien vio con odio puro como el Saiyan ni siquiera era capas de darle una muerte digna, solo lo dejaba ahí para que muriera en agonia. Se vengaria, lo haria sin importar que.

Ignorante de esos pensamientos el principe Saiyajin siguio su camino antes de sentir un aumento abrupto de Ki.

* * *

 **Zangya y Fasha Vs Zarama**

Zarama espero a que alguna de sus oponentes hiciera el primer movimiento, tenia que ser paciente y ver de que eran capases. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que la pelinegra se lanzara imprudentemente a por él, intercambiaron unos golpes pero él logro golpear el estomago de la Saiyan con su palma, sacandole el aire y luego le dio una patada alejándola sin muchos problemas de él, entonces sintio un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo alejo unos metros antes de recuperar el equilibrio y ver a la Hera levantada con su pierna flexionada, dándole a entender que ella le habia golpeado al descuidarse.

Entonces Zarama desaparecio y Zangya se movio a un costado evitando un golpe desde arriba del enemigo, este estrello su palma contra el suelo causando algunas grietas en este, entonces, usando su mano en el suelo como punto de apoyo, el Tsufur intento darle una patada a la Hera pero esta, con algo de esfuerzo, sujeto su pierna y dio un giro lanzando a su oponente lejos, para luego disparar una esfera de energia que este evito, pero no evito una patada desde la espalda de parte de Fasha, que lo envio devuelta al suelo, donde Zangya lo esperaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe, pero el recupero el control de su vuelo y disparo una rafaga de energia a cada una, haciendo que ambas lo esquivaran, dejándole tiempo para llegar al suelo, desde donde tomo impulso y se lanzo sin dudar hacia Fasha, debia acabar con la mas debil primero.

En cuanto llego frente a ella la golpeo en el menton, luego le dio con su rodilla en el estomago, para despues acercarse y golpear su nuca con el codo, entonces la tomo de uno de sus brazos y giro con ella, usándola de escudo para un golpe de Zangya que impacto en el rostro de la Saiyajin, con una sonrisa Zarama solto a la pelinegra y dejo que Zangya la sujetara, entonces cargo una esfera de energia y disparo contra ellas, viendo con satisfacción como la Hera recibía el golpe para proteger a la Saiyajin.

La explosión fue poderosa, lo suficiente para lanzarlas a ambas atravea de una pared. Zarama sonrio, sabiendo exactamente donde es que calleron ambas, y luego, con calma, las siguio.

* * *

Fasha se levanto lentamente, sujetando su adolorida cabeza, entonces vio a su lado y pudo ver a una muy herida Zangya, quien tenia serias quemaduras en su espalda y parte de su brazo derecho **-Oh no, ¡Zangya! Hey, ¡Responde! ¿¡Estas conciente!? ¡Zangya!-** Exclamaba exasperada, moviendo a su amiga con tal de asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

 **-E-Estoy bien *cof* *cof* ¿Como te encuentras tú?-** Pregunto tosiendo algo de sangre.

 **-Estoy bien, tenemos que movernos, ese imbecil llegara pronto-**

 **-Si, tienes razón... ¿Qué es esa peste?-** Pregunto mientras ambas se tapaban la nariz, entonces Fasha levanto su mano y genero una esfera de energia, solo para desear no haberlo hecho.

A su alrededor se hallaban los cuerpos mutilados de varios Saiyajins, algunos en una mesa de metal con varios instrumentos, otros se hallaban en tuvos con liquidos estando horriblemente desfigurados, como si una vestia gigante lo hubiera atacado, entonces Fasha sintio que sus piernas fallaban y su corazon se detenia, en un estante habian varias cabezas metidas en frascos, pero solo una llamo su atención.

 _ **Toma**_

No fue mas que un susurro pero Zangya logro escucharlo claramente, levanto la vista para ver a la Saiyan pero lo que vio fue algo irreconocible. La Saiyajin firme y decidida ahora se hallaba ahí, en el suelo, con una mirada vacia y rios de lagrimas surcando de sus muertos ojos, queria levantarse y hacerla reaccionar pero el infernal dolor en su espalda le imposibilitaba poder moverse como ella querria.

Tuvo que ver como ella se arrastraba hasta llegar a un estante y tomar la cabeza de lo que creia que era un amigo suyo, o tal vez mas, vio como, en todo ese recorrido, las lagrimas no pararon de fluir en ningun momento.

 **-Les agrada mi cuarto de juegos?-** Dijo una vos a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de ambas.

Ahí parado se hallaba Zarama, con una sonrisa tan arrogante como malvada.

 **-Tuuu-** Gruño Zangya viendo al Tsufurujin, este solo sonrio aun mas ignorandola casi completamente.

 **-Bueno, bueno, fue divertida nuestra lucha pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar asi que... muere-**

Fasha no entendia bien lo que pasaba, lo primero en su mente fue la llegada del asesino de Toma, luego este hablo de algo que ella no escucho, entonces este desapareció y a su espalda escucho claramente su vos.

 **-Muere-**

 **Slash**

* * *

 **Tierra**

En la tierra abundaba la desesperanza, un extraño extraterrestre habia llegado procamandose el nuevo dueño de su planeta y en menos de una hora un enorme dragon verse se veia desde la parte superior de la nave.

 **-Ah Aquellos que hallan reunido las Esferas del Dragón les concedere tres deseos, podeis pedir lo que querais-** Exclamo el mitico ser frente al marchito Lord Slug, quien solo pudo sonreir y alzar sus brazos hacia la magnifica criatura

 **-Oh Gran Dragón, ¡concedeme la juventud eterna!, ¡quiero volver a tener los poderes que tenia cuando era joven!-** Dijo con alegria y algo de respeto ante la criatura.

 **-Eso es muy facil de hacer-** Los ojos de la bestia brillaron y Slug sintio con gozo como sus poderes, tamaño y complexión atletica aumentaban como en su mejor epoca, dotandolo de un poder enorme y haciendo que este riera con gozo ante su recuperada juventud.

 **-Ahora dime, ¿Cual es tu segundo deseo?-** Pregunto Shen Long mientras que Slug lo pensaba, no tenia ninun otro deseo, no necesitaba ni riquezas ni poder, solo queria volver a ser joven asi que no habia necesidad de ese majestuoso dragón.

 **-No necesito nada, pero no puedo permitir que mis enemigos te usen en mi contra-** Dijo sonriente antes de disparar una poderosa rafaga de energia que destrullo al dragón **-Jejejeje JajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡AHORA NO HABRA NADIE CAPAS DE DETENER AL GRAN SLUGGG!-** Gritaba con dicha pura.

Un futuro oscuro aguardaba a los guerreros de la tierra.

Este fue el capitulo . Espero que les gustara.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	33. Chapter 33

**6/4/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Supongo que si pero no se si te referis a la propia peli o a Dragon Ball con Piccolo Daimao.

 **SrBlack28:** Sheng Long podia ser un impedimento en sus planes y tenia lo que deseaba, juventud eterna, asi que lo mas logico es acabar con el dragon magico que puede hacerte desaparecer con solo pedirselo.

 **Victor0606:** Ohhh, ya entendi XD. Espero que te guste el cap :3

 **Ferunando:** Gracias :3. Espero que este tambien te guste.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: El fin de una Raza**

Zarama veia divertido el cuadro frente a él, la Saiyajin se hallaba arrodillada frente a él mirando con incredulidad la mano bañada en sangre que sobresalia del pecho de su amiga, mas exactamente el area donde se encontraria el corazon.

Fasha por otro lado era un mar de emociones, sentia incredulidad por el que Zangya la salvará, ira contra el asesino de sus compañeros, tristeza antes los caidos, y muchas mas, pero las mas poderosas eran su ira e impotencia.

Zarama simplemente saco su brazo del cuerpo inerte de Zangya y la dejo caer al suelo, aunque Fasha alcanzo a sujetarla y abrazo el cadáver de su amiga con fuerza.

 **-(Por qué?)-** Pensaba mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir nuevamente de sus ojos **-(Por qué tenias que salvarme?)-** Apreto con mas fuerzas el cuerpo de su amiga, sintiendo como, lentamente, iba perdiendo calor debido a la baja temperatura de la habitación, mientras que ella sentia como la ira hacia hervir su sangre.

 **-Que estupida, por que sacrificarse si igualmente ambas morirán?-** El tono vacio y monotono hacia enfurecer a Fasha, lo hacia de una manera que nunca antes habia sentido.

 **-** _ **callate-**_

 **-Eh? Dijiste algo pequeña/CALLATEEE-** Zarama retrocedio levemente cuando el Ki de la Saiyan se disparo hacia el cielo, ambas mujeres habian sido engullidas por una columna de luz dorada que lentamente desaparecía mostrando a una Fasha levemente cambiada, su cabello variaba de negro a dorado mientras que sus ojos lo hacian de negro a turqueza, su aura se habia vuelto dorada y su musculatura se incremento ligeramente.

Zarama borro su sonrisa y miro con seriedad a la Saiyan, su aura era dorada, pero su cabello, su cabello variaba de negro a dorado una y otra vez, repentinamente Fasha se lanzo hacia él y comenzo una serie de puñetazos erraticos y llenos de ira que Zarama frenaba o desviaba sin ningun problema **-(Puede que no controle su transformación, ¿Sera esta la primera vez que la logra? Seguramente lo es, eso significa que la ira es el detonante necesario para adoptar esa forma)-** Repentinamente Zarama golpeo con su palma el estomago de Fasha, alejándola unos metros de él **-(Su fuerza incremento de manera considerable, pero sigue siendo mas debil que la Hera ¿No puede sacar el poder completo de su transformación? Es posible, al parecer su cuerpo no soporta el verdadero poder del Super Saiyan)-** Él inclino ligeramente la cabeza, dejando pasar el puño de Fasha, antes de dar un giro y ubicarse a sus espaldas, conectando su codo en el centro de la misma.

Fasha callo al suelo bruscamente y rodo evitando ser pisada por Zarama, quien disparo algunas esferas de energia contra ella pero las evito impulsandose con su mano izquierda para dar un leve salto y luego desaparecer.

Zarama levanto su mano y freno una parada de la Saiyan pero ella disparo una esfera de energia en su rostro. La explosión dio en el blanco e hizo a Zarama soltar a Fasha, quien aprovecho para atacar apenas toco el suelo, arremetió contra el Tsufuru y conecto su puño en sus costillas. Zarama se doblo ligeramente pero luego su cabeza se elevo por un golpe ascendente de Fasha, aunque no fue muy fuerte y se recupero rapidamente.

Abrio sus ojos y bajo rapidamente su cabeza, conectandola con la de la Saiyan. Fasha se estrello de cara contra el suelo, trato de levantarse pero Zarama, sin piedad alguna, aplasto su cabeza contra el suelo apretando mas casa segundo.

 **-Enserio creias que lograrias vencerme? Tú? Una Saiyajin inutil de clase baja que ni siquiera puede soportar el poder del Super Saiyajin? Eres tan estupida que casi me haces reir-** Una malvada sonrisa se hallaba en el rostro de Zarama antes de patear con fuerza a Fasha fuera de la habitación, atravesando la pared.

La Saiyan callo duramente en el suelo a varios metros del hueco, se levantaba lentamente pero una patada ascendente a su menton la hizo separarse nuevamente del suelo, entonces sintio como varios haces de energía atravesaban uno en uno sus extremidades, primero ambos brazos, luego sus piernas y finalmente su estomago, cayó duramente al suelo tratando de levantarse pero una explosión de ki la arrojo lejos.

Cayo varios metros adelante, su visión era borrosa pero, al aclararse, logro ver al Tsufurujin caminando hacia ella con su mano izquierda envuelta en energía. Queria levantarse, luchar hasta el final o al menos poder tener una muerte digna, no esto.

Zarama se situo frente a ella y apunto su puño hacia la derrotada Saiyajin, todo con la misma sonrisa sadica y ojos brillantes de maldad **-Adios, no te preocupes, pronto el resto de tu raza se reunira contigo-** Entonces se dispuso a disparar pero sintio una presencia frente a él y alzo la vista para que la visión de un puño blanco se cierne frente a él.

Recivio el golpe y salio disparado hacia una pared a varios metros detras de él.

Fasha vio con esfuerzo al Rey Vegeta parado sobre ella con una mirada que solo prometia muerte.

* * *

 **Momentos Antes: Gohan Vs Rey Vegeta**

Ambos Saiyans se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quien haria el primer movimiento, Vegeta, aun con la poca lucidez que tenia durante su transformación, sumado a la lucha interna que tenia por ganar el control de su propio cuerpo, habia notado un sutil cambio en el chico frente a él. Era como si una parte de él no estuviera realmente en el combate y estuviera ansioso por terminarlo por alguna razon.

Lastimosamente eso no podia ser mas cierto, Gohan se encontraba preocupado pues repentinamente habia dejado de sentir un ki conocido, no sabia exactamente de quien pero aun asi estaba nervioso, debia acabar rapido con ese combate.

Pensando rapido en algun plan se lanzo contra Vegeta por el suelo cargando energia en ambas manos, entonces freno y disparo diversas rafagas de energia hacia la perte superior de la cueva, provocando que varios fragmentos de hielo calleran sobre ellos y una columna de "polvo" se generara, de pronto Gohan salio con su mano derecha rodeada de energia e intento golpear a Vegeta en el rostro pero este lo sujeto con ambas "manos", Gohan aumentaba mas y mas su ki para poder liberarse pero aun asi no lograba hacerlo y eso hacia sospechar a la parte aun racional de Vegeta, pero todo se volvio de nula importancia cuando su poder comenzó a decrecer mas y mas, al igual que su tamaño. Rapidamente noto que su cola habia sido cortada por un segundo Gohan, que fue junto al segundo y ambos volvieron a ser uno.

Gohan, nuevamente con todo su poder, vio como el rey volvia en si mismo y aprovecho el momento para destruir el casto que llevaba, al cabo de unos segundos Vegeta habia vuelto a la normalidad y se hallaba sujetando su cabeza mientras se ponia de pie.

 **-Como esta majestad?-** Pregunto el joven Saiyajin recibiendo solo un gruñido a modo de respuesta, Vegeta solo vio a algunos metros de él su cola cortada y guardo para si su molestia, pronto estaria con el verdadero culpable de tal deshonra a su persona. Asi ambos Saiyajines despegaron hacia la base de Zarama, llegando para ver como este hería de gravedad a Fasha, entonces Vegeta, al ver al Tsufuru, se transformo en SSj y se presipito hacia él dandole un poderoso golpe.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Fasha sintio un movimiento a su izquierda y vio aterrizar a Gohan, quien se arrodillo a su lado y utilizo su ki para cauterizar sus heridas, luego de hacerlo lo vio recorrer todo el lugar con sus ojos y sintio como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sabia que estaba buscando.

Pero era imposible que lo encontrara, eso era algo de lo que él parecio darse cuenta apenas la vio pues su mirada era sombria y un aura dorada fluia de él.

Gohan se levanto lentamente y camino hacia Zarama, el rey Vegeta quizo frenarlo, la cabeza de Zarama debia cortarla él por la deshonra que sufrio pero el poder de Gohan era mucho mayor que el suyo y sabia que ahora, que no poseia cola, no podia esperar obtenerlo por su cuenta.

Zarama vio con un bien disimulado miedo como esu hibrido caminaba hacia él, cuando estaba por abrir la boca Gohan desaparecio, solo para que él sintiera como se rompia su mandibula resultado de una poderosa patada ascendente del Saiyajin haciendo que no solo atravesara la pared contra la que estaba, sino que, en ascendencia atravesara el techo de la habitación contigua.

Zarama se levanto hasta quedar de rodillas con su mano sujetando su dolida mandibula, escupiendo sangre y algunos de sus dientes. Gohan aparecio levitando lentamente frente a él pero esta vez no recibio ningun golpe, levanto la vista y vio al Saiyan mirando con ojos frios como el hielo el cadaver de Zangya, entonces noto que estaban en su pequeño laboratorio, pero, nuevamente, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada mas, recibio otro golpe que lo incrusto en la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

abrio con algo de esfuerzo sus ojos para ver una rafaga de energia roja dirigirse hacia él, estrellándose en su brazo derecho.

 **-AAAHHHHH-** El solo gritar con la mandibula rota le producia casi tanto daño como la extremidad perdida o las quemaduras en su costado derecho, cayo lentamente de la derruida pared pero fue sujetado de la cabeza y estrellado nuevamente en esta, abrio su ojo izquierdo, pues el derecho hacia sido afectado por la explosión y ya no se abriria. Frente a él estaba Gohan que lo miraba con el odio mas puro que esos intimidantes ojos dorados podian generar, haciendo que lentamente el terror inundara su herido ser.

Escupio sangre y saliva cuando recibio del Saiyajin un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago, luego fue otro en sus costillas, del lado izquierdo, rompiendolas y perforando su pulmon. Sintio como algo se enrollaba en su cuello mientras la mano del Saiyajin abandonaba su cabeza, solo para golpear con la misma sus costillas derechas, perforando su otro pulmon, pero esta vez fue aun mas doloroso pues en su costado derecho habian quemaduras resultantes de la explosión que destrullo su brazo, finalmente recibio, sin poder oponerse, dos esferas de energia en sus piernas, compartiendo el mismo fin que su brazo, con él siendo incapaz de gritar por el daño en su mandibula y pulmones, que lo estaba matando lenta y agónicamente.

Luego de unos segundos Zarama fue lanzado de la habitación por el mismo hueco que lo fue Fasha cuando el la golpeo y callo inerte a los pies de ambos Vegetas. Habia visto al Vegeta menor mirando como él acababa con su compañera pero al mismo parecia no importarle ni en ese momento ni ahora, en cambio el mayor demostraba en sus ojos el rencor que sentia hacia él pero dudaba que fuera por sus camaradas caidos, aunque cuando noto la falta de cola del rey adivino la razon de su colera. Saiyajines, eran tan simples que reiria si no tuviera su mandibula completamente rota.

Ambos Vegetas vieron como el caido Tsufurujin los miraba con algo de sorna mientras hacia lo que parecia ser una sonrisa, pero se olvidaron de eso cuando, del mismo hueco del que salio Zarama, salio lentamente Gohan con la Hera muerta en sus brazos.

Gohan solo les dio una mirada a los tres antes de brillar y que de él se generaran dos copias, una de ellas fue y tomo en brazos a Fasha y la otra fue por su abuelo, entonces, sin dirigirles palabra alguna, o siquiera una segunda mirada, camino de regreso hacia la puerta por la que entro, dejando a los demas atras.

Ambos Vegetas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que el mayor, que seguia transformado en Super Saiyajin, apuntara a Zarama con su palma y lo hiciera desaparecer como la escoria que era, entonces ambos fueron por los Saiyajins sobrevivientes, siendo solo los que estaban junto al rey Vegeta pues todos los demas habian sido asesinados ya sea por Zarama o por los mismos Saiyajins transformados.

Los sobrevivientes resultaron ser Bardock, Panppukin, Toteppo, Nappa, que habia ido junto al rey y otros Saiyans, y uno de los suborinados de Panppukin que ellos no conocian.

Tomando a estos ambos, padre e hijo, caminaron hacia la salida para ir por sus naves, o robar alguna del lugar pues algunas, habian sido destruidas.

Aunque Vegeta se detubo al ver algo brillando a unos metros, siendo esto la espada que Gohan habia estado usando, con un gruñido bajo tomo la espada y siguio su camino.

* * *

Gohan solo siguio su caminando, habia perdido su reciente transformación y sentia un gran cansancio pero aun asi logro llegar a un pequeño laboratorio donde dejo a los otros y se dispuso a buscar en algun lugar las naves, por fortuna encontro dos capsulas con la insignia real de los Saiyajins y utilizo una de ellas, luego de la explosión ante él habia una gran nave que le recordaba a las usadas por Freezer hace tiempo, entro y lo primero que hizo fue dejar el cuerpo de Fasha en una habitación, luego de ello tardo un poco en encontrar una camara de recuperación.

La camara era grande, con cinco de las maquinas de recuperación que vio en la nave de Freezer y un gran tablero en el centro del que seguramente estas se controlaban. Dejo la otra capsula a un lado y se metio tanto a si mismo como a Fasha y a su abuelo en tres de las maquinas. Dejando un duplicado suyo para encargarse de los controles con lo poco que sabia de lenguaje extraterrestre. Una vez el duplicado termino con los controles fue a buscar tres cambios de ropa por la nave y dejarlos cerca de las capsulas.

El duplicado se encontro antes de desaparecer con ambos Vegetas, dándoles la otra capsula para que metieran a los otros Saiyans heridos y ellos mismos, pero ambos se negaron diciendo que estaban bien, por lo que el clon tuvo que encargarse de los cuatro Saiyajines inconscientes antes de poder unirse con el Gohan original, pasandole las memorias recientes que a este la verdad no le interesaba.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 33 y el final de los Tsufurujins. Espero que les gustara.

Quiero aprovechar este momento para hacerles una pregunta ¿Prefieren que haga otro arco con el Remake de una peli o que pase directamente a la saga de Buu? Dejen sus respuestas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esto en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	34. Chapter 34

**20/4/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Gracias por responder :-)

 **Srblack28:** Si, Zangya murio, osea, le atravesaron el corazon, hasta donde yo se eso te mata :-|

 **Dragon Saku:** Si, sin duda la revivire en el futuro, de todas formas, a mi tambien me gusta la pareja GohanxZangya. Por cierto, ¿Piensas continuar "El Dragon y Las Trinity Seven"? Yo habia leido la historia y me habia parecido interesante, por eso pregunto.

 **Ferunando:** Gracias por responder :-)

 **ATENCIÓN:** Al final del capitulo anterior deje una pregunta, ¿Prefieren que me salte directo a la saga Buu o siga como hasta ahora? Dependiendo de sus respuestas vere como avanza la historia asi que **Respondan la pregunta** por favor.  
PD: Lamento no haber publicado capitulo la semana pasada pero no habia logrado escribir nada concreto, espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

 **Capítulo 34: Comienza el Coontrataque**

La familia Brief, junto a los guerreros Z se encontraban en la Corporación Capsula rodeando una capsula de vidrio en la que descansaba el cuerpo del maestro Roshi, todos los miembros de la familia Brief se encontraban fuertemente abrigados ante la temperatura que descendia rapidamente.

 **-Asi que eso sucedio-** Dijo con seriedad Ten Shin Han, mirando con leve tristeza al cadaver.

Tanto él como Yamcha, Piccolo y Raditz habian quedado inconscientes debido a estar demasiado cerca al "asteroide" antes del impacto, ellos terminaron siendo expulsados por los fuertes vientos y cayendo en diferentes lugares perdiendo la consciencia u orientación.

 **-Ese maldito, juro que lo hare pagar-** Murmuraba molesto Krilin mirando el tranquilo rostro de su maestro fallecido.

 **-No dejes que la furia te domine Krilin, ese sujeto es fuerte y atacar ciegamente podria matarte-** Advirtio el Triclope recibiendo un leve asentimiento del calvo menor.

 **-Pues tienen que hacer algo rapido, la temperatura desciende demasiado rapido y en cualquier momento la energia comenzara a fallar-** Comento una muy abrigada Bulma. Los guerreros estaban mejor que ella en ese helado clima pues se rodeaban con una leve capa de Ki para mantener su cuerpo caliente, aunque aun asi ellos pronto empezarían a sentir las consecuencias del descenso de temperatura si no arreglaban el asunto.

 **-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debemos enfrentarnos a ese sujeto antes de que el frio sea un impedimento para nosotros tambien-** Comento algo nervioso Yamcha mientras veia como una ventana cercana se congelaba lentamente, mientras sentia su piel erizandose.

 **-En cualquier momento llegará Yajirobe con las semillas, entonces podremos ir-** Dijo cortantemente Piccolo mirando por la ventana.

Como si sus palabras fueran magicas la puerta se abrio abruptamente mostrando a un abrigado Yajirobe trayendo con sigo a tres personas inconscientes. Eran dos rubios y una pelinegra de alrededor de 13 años por lo que podian ver.

-Hey Yajirobe, ¿Como estan esos chicos?- Pregunto Krilin acercandose a estrechar la mano de su amigo mientras tomaba a una chica rubia y Yamcha, junto a Ten Shin Han, se encargo de los otros dos.

Los llevaron a una habitación separada por ordenes de Bulma, quien parecia conocer a los chicos, volviendo luego para recibir las semillas.

-Bien chicos, dejo lo demas en sus manos, yo me voy- Con eso dicho el humano se subio a una nave y partio volando dejando atras a sus amigos, quienes suspiraron ante esa acción tan predecible del mismo.

-Bueno, lo mejor es ocultar nuestras precencias hasta llegar a la nave asi que debemos abrigarnos y asi evitar usar nuestro ki- Dijo Ten, recibiendo un asentimiento general mientras todos iban bajando lentamente su ki, sintiendo instantáneamente el frio que los rodeaba.

-Maldición, ¿Como llegaremos hasta alla con este frio?- Se pregunto Yamcha antes de que Bulma sonriera y fuera trotando hasta su laboratorio, diciéndoles en el camino que la siguieran. Ellos, si bien extrañados, siguieron las ordenes de la cientifica. Al llegar en el laboratorio Bulma tomo una tableta tactil y procedio a escribir... algo en ella, ellos no sabian y francamente tenian poco interes en que era lo que estuviera escribiendo. Luego de unos segundos la pared frente a ellos se dividió, dejando ver armas similares a las del ejercito de Freezer, algunas modificadas y otras identicas, capsulas pequeñas y una fila con unos... artefactos circulares con un boton azul en el pecho.

Bulma se acerco y tomo uno de esos ultimos y se lo lanzo a Krilin, diciendole que se lo colocara en el pecho y presionara el boton, él siguio sus instrucciones y vio como el artefacto se ajustaba en su ropa antes de que una pequeña capa de lo que posiblemente sea energia violeta sea emitida de él y cubriera al humano como una segunda piel, Krilin miro sus manos y la capa que lo rodeaba, ya no sentia frio y respiraba sin problemas, iba a preguntar pero Bulma se le adelanto.

 **-Es un prototipo para una capa protectora que servira a aquellos en el espacio, aun no esta terminado pero los mantendra calientes un tiempo, tambien es resistente a los golpes hasta cierto punto pero su principal función es la de mantener el calor de los que lo usan-** Explico la peli-celeste mientras sus amigos la veian sorprendida, tal cosa era realmente de gran utilidad para los viajes espaciales pero los inquietaban un poco las armas a su espalda.

 **-A que te refieres con que esta incompleto Bulma?-** Pregunto cautelosamente Ten Shin Han, no seria bueno ir con ese objeto sin saber que tipos de fallas esperar.

 **-La idea es que, una vez completo, sea capas de generar oxigeno por su cuenta pero aun no logro hacer que funcione, ademas solo funciona con aquellos que sean capaces de usar el Ki, no se por qué-** Los demas asintieron felices de que ese sea el desperfecto, no era algo realmente importante en ese momento de todas formas.

 **-Y que hay de esas armas Bulma? Cualquiera creeria que armas un ejercito-** Pregunto Yamcha con un tono de broma secretamente falso, esas cosas eran preocupantes y podrian ser muy peligrosas.

 **-Son prototipos de armamento que eh estado haciendo, de momento estoy trabajando con los patrulleros galacticos pero siempre es mejor estar preparados-** Explico con seriedad Bulma, no pensaba mentirles a sus amigos, su colaboración con los patrulleros ya era conocida pero no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de mejorar el arsenal de la tierra ante un posible ataque, en este momento serian de gran utilidad pero aun no podia calibrar de manera correcta la energia.

 **-Podriamos usarlas contra estos enemigos no te parece?-** Krilin pero Bulma nego con la cabeza.

 **-Seria inutil, aun no estan perfeccionadas y tardan en recargar, aunque me moleste decirlo, serian mas un estorbo que una ayuda-** La decepción en los ojos de Bulma era mas que obvia, todos lo sabian, preparar armas para un momento como este y que estas sean inutiles debia ser frustrante para cualquier cientifico. Yamcha se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en el hombro de su antiguo amor.

 **-Esta capa protectora es mas que suficiente para nosotros Bulma, ganaremos y tu podras completar todos tus proyectos, entonces este planeta no tendra que temer a otra invasión porque estaremos listos para cualquier raza que se atreva a aparecer en nuestro hogar-** Todos asintieron ante las palabras de su amigo y los guerreros tomaron cada uno una de las "capas protectoras"[Cualquier idea para el nombre se agradecera pues puede que vuelvan a aparecer en el futuro] y las activaron, entonces salieron de Capsule Corp. Entonces comenzaron a correr, ocultando su Ki, hacia la base enemiga.

* * *

 **Momentos Despues**

Los guerreros Z habian llegado hasta la zona de aterrizaje, encontrando una gran cantidad de soldados esparcidos por el area utilizando lo que parecian ser maquinas excabadoras para perforar el suelo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que una mano atrapo a Krilin tapando su boca al igual que a Yamcha. Los otros dos guerreros se dieron rapidamente la vuelta solo para ver a un conocido Saiyajin de cabellos largos hasta sus pies, vistiendo su acostumbrada armadura y sujetando a sus amigos por su boca para evitando que pudieran hablar o hacer algun sonido que no sean algo mas que gruñidos.

Yamcha hacia algo de ruido, queriendo que este lo soltara para preguntarle que hacia allí pero el Saiyan le indico que guardara silencio mientras levantaba la vista, siendo imitado por los otros para ver una maquina que pasaba cerca de ellos, esta era una esfera de metal con un cristal rojo en la parte frontal, que rondaba por los alrededores sin función aparente, hasta que vieron a cierta distancia de ellos a un gato que se movia erráticamente caer al suelo, golpeando una pequeña lata y produciendo un leve sonido al caer al suelo.

Repentinamente la maquina miro hacia el pobre animal y una rafaga de energia roja salio disparada hacia él, desintegrando totalmente a la inocente criatura.

Luego de unos segundos los guerreros pudieron respirar tranquilos pues la maquina siguio su rumbo sin siquiera verlos.

 **-Que era eso?-** Pregunto en susurros Krilin, una vez Raditz solto su boca.

 **-Una especie de maquina centinela, desintegran cualquier cosa que haga ruido, incluyendo sus propios aliados, por eso ellos se mantienen alejados-** Explico el Saiyan soltando a ambos guerreros mientras se metian a una tienda de ropa cercana y se ocultaban de cualquien otro centinela que pase cerca.

 **-Pero que hay de las maquinas? No deberian destruirlas?-** Pregunto extrañado Yamcha, levantando la vista y viendo a lo lejos las grandes y ruidosas maquinas que operaban los invasores, al menos hasta que una luz roja se paso por la tienda, haciendo que bajara la cabeza y se acostara en el suelo esperando no ser detectado, junto a los otros guerreros.

 **-Parecen estar programados para atacar solo a los seres vivos y patrullar a cierta distancia de la nave, el resto esta muy iluminado asi que escabullirse es muy dificil-** Dijo Raditz una vez fue seguro hablar, los otros asintieron, entendiendo su razonamiento.

 **-Que haremos? Atacar directamente es una mala idea con esas cosas rondando por aqui-** Dijo algo preocupado Ten Shin Han, esas maquinas eran preocupantes y no podian simplemente saltar y atacarlos como querian.

 **-Primero deberiamos acabar con esas maquinas, luego pensaremos en como atacar-** Dijo Piccolo ganando un asentimiento colectivo **-Raditz, ¿Cuantas de esas maquinas has visto hasta ahora?-**

 **-Alrededor de 8, cada uno vigilando uno de los extremos y cambiando de posición moviéndose segun las agujas del reloj. Logre destruir una pero instantáneamente soldados, acompañados por los dos centinelas mas cercanos llegaron a mi posición y tuve que retirarme-** Explico el Saiyajin, habia estado alrededor de una hora vigilando la zona esperando una segunda oportunidad para atacar pero el numero de maquinas patrullando se habia duplicado, siendo al principio solo cuatro las que se encargaban de monitorear la zona.

 **-Bien, entonces quedan alrededor de 7 maquinas y somos cinco. Nos separaremos en grupos de dos e iremos a tres esquinas para destruir alguna maquina y luego nos replegaremos para destruir las demas. Uno de nosotros se encargara de las luces asi limitaremos los movimientos del enemigo-** Raditz quedo mirando un momento al enano calvo, no era un mal plan, mientras que cuatro de ellos destruian las chatarras el otro cegaria a sus enemigos, podria funcionar.

 **-Supongo que tu plan funcionara pero, ¿Quienes se encargaran de los centinelas y quien de las luces?-** Pregunto Yamcha mirando a lo lejos la fortaleza enemiga, habia una buena cantidad de soldados, no seria sencillo lograrlo, sin mencionar que aun no se enfrentaban a las fuerzas Elite de su enemigo.

Krilin dirigio energia a su dedo y la concentro para generar lo que facilmente se confundiria con la punta de un bisturi, entonces procedio a hacer un circulo y luego un triangulo invertido sobre él mientras comenzaba a hablar.

 **-Yo me encargare de las luces, Piccolo y Raditz iran al oeste y Ten Shin Han con Yamcha se encargaran del este, yo comenzare con las luces del sur y, si todo sale bien, cambiaremos de lugares en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj-** Termino de explicar marcando los cuatro puntos cardenales y unas flechas indicando hacia donde se moverian una vez cumplida su función **-Deben esperar un poco antes de atacar, cuando yo comienze a destruir las luces entonces podran destruir los centinelas, es importante que luego de hacerlo ataquen la nave, necesitamos atacar la mayor cantidad de flancos posible antes de que los guerreros mas fuertes salgan a enfrentarnos-** Todos asintieron y se apresuraron a cumplir con las ordenes de su... estratega, por decirlo de alguna manera.

* * *

 **Krilin**

El pequeño humano se hallaba encima de un edificio a medio congelar mirando hacia la nave enemiga, estaba a una buena distancia y podia ver casi sin ningun problema los siete reflectores que alumbraban los alrededores de la parte trasera de la nave. Tambien veia a uno de los centinelas que rondaba por la zona, lo que hizo que sonriera levemente, entonces guio sus manos al centro de su cuerpo y enfoco energia entre ellas. Repentinamente siete pequeñas esferas de energia plateada se formaron y comenzaron a brillar, pero en el centro de ellas habia una esfera dorada mas grande que se contrajo mientras que parecia girar, dando alusión a una especie de cierra o su conocida tecnica **Kienzan[Disco Destructor]** junto al aura blanca que rodeaba de manera leve al terricola, entonces las siete esferas salieron disparadas hacia los reflectores a gran velocidad, destruyendolos todos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a los soldados cercanos, Pero el disco de energia entre sus manos tomo otro camino y corto por la mitad al centinela, junto a alrededor de cuatro soldados desprevenidos que murieron en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **Ten Shin Han y Yamcha**

Ambos guerreros se hallaban esperando que su colega hiciera el primer movimiento mientras observaban a uno de los centinelas, entonces un segundo robot aparecio junto al primero, que comenzo a moverse a la siguiente zona cuando una serie de explosiones llamaron su atención, ambos centinelas se dispusieron a ir a la fuente del ruido pero entonces los dos guerreros aparecieron sobre ellos con sus manos repletas de energia, Yamcha disparo directamente en el cristal rojo del robot pero Ten Shin Han atravesó al sullo con su brazo, dejando el mismo enterrado en el robot, entonces dio un giro y disparo sin pensarlo dos veces contra la nave, terminando de destruir la maquina que apresaba su brazo derecho. Yamcha cargo rapidamente un **Kamehameha** y disparo en la misma dirección que su amigo, ambas tecnicas se unieron en el aire y causaron una potente explosión, al mismo tiempo que otra ocurria por un haz de energia que surgio desde el otro lado de la nave.

* * *

 **Raditz y Piccolo**

Saiyajin y Namekuseijin se hallaban en completo silencio esperando la señal, vigilando al robot que destruirian, Piccolo se hallaba con los dedos de su mano derecha en su frente cargando energia para ejecutar una tecnica que traia malos recuerdos a la mente de la persona a su lado.

Raditz por otro lado solo se hallaba esperando la señal del terricola cuando diversas explosiones ocurrieron, entonces el Saiyajin salto hacia la maquina, llegando frente a ella y tomandola de la parte de atras para estrellarla en el suelo y hacerla explotar mientras que el Namek disparo contra la nave, atravezandola de lado a lado causando una gran explosión.

* * *

Una vez las explosiones cesaron la puerta bajo mientras de ella salian tres guerreros, Medamatcha, Angira y Dorotabo.

Los tres buscaban en los alrededores a aquellos que se atrevieron a atacar su nave pero vieron con molestia que no habia nadie a la vista.

 **-Basura cobarde, no son capases de dar la cara luego de atacarnos-** Exclamo molesto Dorotabo extendiendo sus alas y elevadose en el cielo para buscar a sus "presas".

 **-No importa, debemos encontrarlos y acabar con ellos antes de que Lord Slug se moleste, separence y encuentrenlos-** Dijo confirmesa Angira a los soldados presentes, quienes se apresuraron a cumplir sus ordenes mientras que tanto él como Medamatcha tomaban vuelo en direcciones distintas, dejando a Dorotabo para que cuidara que ningun intruso se infiltrara en la nave.

Angira se encontraba sobrevolando la destruida ciudad en busca de alguna pista sobre el ataque a su nave, cuanto sintio de repente una presencia a su espalda y en el momento de girar recivio un fuerte golpe que lo envio al suelo, al cual no llego pues recivio un segundo golpe que lo envio contra un edificio en el cual se estrello, atravesando la pared y quedando enterrada por los fragmentos de esta.

Aumentando su energia se deshizo de los escombros sobre él y salio con cierta calma de los escombros para ver a dos sujetos. Uno era un pelinegro con una cicatriz en su mejilla y otra cruzando su ojo derecho, vestia un Gi naranja con una cinta azul atada en la cintura y una inscripción que él no lograba distinguir en el pectoral izquierdo. El segundo carecia de cabello y tenia un tercer ojo en su frente, vestia un gi verde que no cubria su brazo izquierdo, muñequeras hasta los codos verdes con bordes rojos, al igual que su obi.

Ambos eran rodeados por un aura de energia violeta que los envolvia como si de una segunda piel se tratace, lo cual extrañaba un poco al invasor pero no le daba en realidad demasiada importancia.

 **-Quien eres tú y que es lo que quieren en nuestro planeta?-** Pregunto el calvo sacando una leve sonriza de Angira.

 **-Yo soy Angira, uno de los guerreros Elite del Señor Slug, futuro gobernante del Universo-** Se presento arrogantemente dando una inclinación a sus oponentes, quienes entrecerraron los ojos por ello, debia tener mucha confianza como para desviar su vista de sus oponentes.

 **-Que hacen en nuestro planeta?-** Pregunto esta vez Yamcha sin perderse ningun movimiento de Angira, quien aun mantenia esa actitud arrogante, como si ellos no representaran ninguna amenaza para él.

 **-Su planeta?-** Pregunto como si fuera solo una broma **-Para empezar nunca fue suyo, ustedes los humanos no son mas que un virus en este planeta, mi señor simplemente quiere extraer ciertos recursos de él y luego volverlo un muy util medio de transporte-** Respondio con franqueza y hasta aburrimiento, haciendo enojar mas a los guerreros.

 **-Creen que pueden venir y hacer lo que quieran en nuestro hogar?-** Pregunto aun mas molesto Yamcha, perdiendo poco a poco los estrivos.

 **-Y quien nos detendra? Ustedes?-** Pregunto con sorna pero entonces Ten Shin Han desaparecio de su vista, aunque Angira bajo su cabeza, dejando pasar la pierna derecha del humano, quien, en cuanto toco el suelo, intento darle un puñetazo que él evito, dejando el puño envuelto en energia violeta pasar junto a su rostro, antes de levantar su pierna e incrustarla en el estomago del guerrero, aunque fruncio el ceño cuando vio que Ten Shin Han habia sujetado su pierna, pero no pudo hacer nada pues recivio de improvisto una patada en el rostro, cortesia de Yamcha.

Angira retrocedio unos pasos y sujeto su nariz, viendo con algo de shock como algunas gotas de liquido violeta escurrian de esta.

 **-(Malditooosss)-** Ambos guerreros sentian como el Ki del rubio se elevaba a gran velosidad, no era un ser tan poderoso como Freezer, Cell o Bojack pero igualmente seria una dura pelea.

Con eso en mente Yamcha se lanzo primero, cargando energia en sus puños y disparando tanto a su oponente como al suelo, produciendo una columna de humo que aprovecho para saltar y darle una patada en el rostro, siendo evadido por el enemigo, quien se agacho al ultimo segundo para luego levantar su puño con intención de golpear a Yamcha en el rostro, cosa que no sucedio pues el humano pelinegro logro girar y evitar el golpe. Aterrizo unos pasos detras de Angira, pero este ahora estaba intercambiando golpes con Ten Shin Han, a lo que él se unio sin dudar, superando lentamente a su oponente entre los dos.

Angira repentinamente los empujo con una onda de ki, forzandolos a salir del edificio.

Ambos guerreros mantuvieron su guardia alta, esperando a que su enemigo apareciera, entonces sintieron varias presencias cerca de ellos y vieron alrededor de treinta soldados rodeandolos.

 **-... Ten-**

 **-Que sucede Yamcha?-**

 **-Prefieres luchar contra ese sujeto o contra los soldados?-** El triclope ante la pregunta de su amigo mantuvo silencio viendo como Angira salia del edificio que se derrumbo segundos despues. Luego vio la gran cantidad de soldados que los rodeaban.

 **-... Cual eliges?-** Pregunto finalmente al no saber que opción tomar.

 **-Ire por los soldados-** Respondio Yamcha, él no dedicaba demasiado tiempo a su entrenamiento por culpa de su carrera en el beisbol profesional, que le quitaba muchas horas del dia, dejandoles solo un par de estas para entrenar y que usualmente gastaba perdiendo el tiempo. Lo mejor seria encargarse de soldados comunes en lugar del guerrero de Elite que era sin duda mas fuerte que él.

 **-Perfecto-** Respondio Ten Shin Han antes de que cada uno fuera por su objetivo.

* * *

En las otras areas de la nave se hallaban Krilin frente a Medamatcha, que lo habia encontrado segundos antes, ambos mirandose fijamente antes de que Krilin aumentara de repente su ki.

.

En cuanto a Raditz, este se hallaba luchando contra Dorotabo mientras su compañero se hallaba desaparecido.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 34. Espero que les gustara.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	35. Chapter 35

**29/4/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Dragon Saku:** Gracias y espero que puedas completarlo pronto, aunque creo que tengo que leerme tu historia del principio otra vez XD

 **SrBlack28:** Si, lo entiendo, fue algo inesperado lo se pero bueno, paso y tengo que ver como lo arreglo porque Zangya fijo uqe sigue viva.

 **Victor0606:** Gracias. jajaja, Yamcha es el que es humillado, el que se muere es Krilin XDXDXD.

 **Ferunando:** Gracias y no te preocupes, no tendras que esperar mucho, al final decidi hacer una mescla de las dos cosas, el Timeskip y el Remake de una peli, creo que asi sera mejor y espero que a los lectores les guste :3

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Aliens y Humano**

Krilin se hallaba yendo hacia el Este para destruir las otras luces, las del Sur y el Sureste ya las había destruido y debía seguir con el plan. Pero de repente salto hacia la izquierda, evitando una esfera de energía violeta que callo donde estaba él.

Krilin busco con la mirada a su atacante pero de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, por lo que salto a la derecha y al aterrizar giro hacia quien quiera que fuera, solo para ver una esfera de energía que volaba hacia él. Sin tiempo para esquivar se vio forzado a extender sus manos y generar una barrera de energía que aguanto la explosión de energía.

Una vez el humo de la explosión se disipó Krilin vio frente a él a un ser mas pequeño que el, de piel verde y ojos saltones.

 **-Quien eres tú?-** Pregunto serio, sea quien sea era fuerte, no debía confiarse.

 **-Shishishishishi, yo soy Medamatcha, guerrero Elite del Señor Slug, el inigualable conquistador de mundos-** Dijo el pequeño ser viendo como Krilin tensaba sus músculos y alzaba su guardia.

 **-Él no conquistara este mundo, les daremos una única oportunidad, marchense y jamas regresen, de lo contrario, los acabaremos a todos-** Seriedad pura inundaba la voz del humano frente a Medamatcha, quien solo rio ante su advertencia.

 **-Shishishishishi, grandes palabras para un humano tan pequeño Shishishi-** Pronuncio con su extraña risa viendo detrás de Krilin como un pequeño ser similar a él se posicionaba listo para atacar, entonces Medamatcha lanzo una andada de rafagas de energía contra el humano, quien salto para esquivarlas pero, ya en el aire, sintió otra presencia a sus espaldas, volteandose para ver a otro pequeño engendro de piel verde que se sujeto a su rostro con una fuerza que no debía tener.

Lentamente Krilin sintiendo como esa cosa que se sujetaba de su rostro drenaba su energía, entonces aumento su Ki exponencialmente, haciendo que esa cosa se viera forzada a retroceder, pero, en cuanto soltó su rostro, Krilin le disparo reduciéndolo a polvo.

Medamatcha vio levemente molesto como el terrícola destruyo uno de sus parásitos, una lastima, hubiera sido divertido verlo agonizar mientras su energía era drenada, Que mas da? Ahora solo debía matarlo personalmente, eso seria mas divertido.

Krilin tenso sus musculos al ver crecer la sonrisa de Medamatcha, estando atento a cualquier ataque sorpresa que pudiera repetir su enemigo decidió ir por todas y aumento su energía al maximo, lucharía con todo de ahora en adelante.

Medamatcha y Krilin se miraron el uno al otro durante algunos segundos antes de lanzarse y comenzar con un intercambio de golpes muy reñido, hasta que krilin sujeto el brazo del alienígena y giro con él un par de veces antes de lanzarlo hacia un edificio de dos pisos que él atravesó, cayendo a las congeladas calles, sin querer detenerse, se lanzo de nuevo hacia él intentando darle una patada antes de que pudiera levantarse, por fortuna lo consiguió y Medamatcha escupió algo de sangre violeta, entonces Krilin cargo energía en sus manos y, aun sobre medamatcha, intento disparar en su rostro a quemarropa, pero Medamatcha sujeto sus palmas, impidiendo que liberara la energía y generando energía propia para contrarrestarla.

Ambos forcejearon intentando herir al otro pero entonces la energía en manos de ambos exploto, alejándolos e hiriendo sus manos.

Krilin veía con algo de dolor sus manos, había recibido algunas quemaduras y la piel se había desgarrado levemente, era algo doloroso, por fortuna, la capa de energía de Bulma le había protegido de parte del daño, manteniendo todos sus dedos y la carne de su palma con él. Con cuidado, tomo con su mano izquierda una semilla del Ermitaño de su obi, gruñendo levemente al hacerlo antes de comerla y sentir como la energía robada era restaurada y sus manos curadas. levantó la vista un momento y lo que vio lo sorprendió y asqueo al mismo tiempo.

Varios metros frente a él se hallaba Medamatcha con una de sus manos en su boca, mordiendo con fuerza el alienígena desgarro su propia extremidad a partir del codo, entonces comenzó a masticar y se comio su propio brazo, haciendo lo mismo con el otro una vez había terminado con el primero.

Krilin veía asqueado, y algo preocupado, la poca importancia que le daba su oponente al comerse su propias manos, entonces lo vio gruñir un momento antes de que, con un grito, le crecieran un nuevo par de brazos.

 **-Qué eres?-** Pregunto algo preocupado, esa regeneración solo la había visto en Piccolo, pero la cosa frente a él no era un Namekuseijin.

 **-Shishishishi, yo soy el que acabara con tu vida, eso es lo unico que debes saber-** Medamatcha de pronto desaparecio y aparecio nuevamente detrás de Krilin, intentando herirlo en la cabeza con sus garras, por fortuna, el humano instintivamente se agacho, dejando pasar sobre él el brazo de su enemigo, entonces dio un giro y pateo con fuerza el estomago de Medamatcha, quien sujeto su pierna con su mano derecha, antes de retraer su otro brazo y levantarlo con la intención de romper la rodilla de Krilin, quien dio un giro en el aire y pateo en el rostro a Medamatcha, haciendo que soltara su pierna y dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

Krilin se había alejado de Medamatcha, quien ya se estaba cansando de jugar con ese terrícola, no quería usar sus otros tres parásitos pues podrían ser destruidos como el primero y tardaban mucho tiempo en reponerse, había guerreros mas poderosos que el humano frente a él y no podía arriesgarse a luchar contra ellos sin poder usar su "arma secreta".

Finalmente Medamatcha decidió esforzarse mas en el combate, con suerte podría luego absorber algo de energía del humano antes de que muriera.

Repentinamente un aura de energía verde rodeo a Medamatcha, quien arremetió contra Krilin a una velocidad mayor a la mostrada hasta ahora, sorprendiendo a Krilin y logrando golpearle en el rostro, entonces comenzó una serie de golpes que el humano no lograba evitar, atacando mayormente con sus garras en un intento de cortarle profundamente con sus ellas, aunque el leve campo de energía que lo cubría evitaba que se generaran cortes profundos, limitándolos a simples rasguños en el rostro y desgarros en su ropa, cansado de eso, dio un corto salto y pateo con fuerza el rostro de Krilin, lanzandolo algunos metros para que cayera en el suelo helado. Medamatcha no perdió el tiempo y reunió energía entre sus manos, generando una esfera verde de aproximadamente la mitad de su tamaño, que luego disparo al caido terrícola, quien se levantaba con lentitud del suelo, viendo la esfera que se dirigia hacia él, Krilin trato de alejarse con un salto al costado pero la onda expansiva de la explosión lo alcanzo, haciendo que cayera y se arrastrara por el suelo, formando un surco en el camino.

Medamatcha se acerco con calma al caido guerrero, quien se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo, cuando estuvo a su lado, levantó la pierna y sin piedad aplasto el tobillo de Krilin, el grito que genero tal acción fue callado con otra patada a su mandibula, haciendo que callera de espaldas al suelo, un par de centimetros mas lejos, la capa de energía podía protegerlos de explosiones y algunos golpes pero el dañarlo con suficiente fuerza y de forma directa era muy eficaz, por lo que podía ver.

Krilin intento levantarse del suelo pero Medamatcha aplasto su pecho, parándose sobre él y disparando una pequeña rafaga de energía desde su dedo cuando este intento acumularla en su palma.

Estando sobre él, Medamatcha lo miro algo decepcionado, esperaba un mejor combate una vez se pusiera mas serio, lastimosamente su enemigo no estaba a su talla. Aplasto con mas fuerza el pecho de Krilin, oyendo como este gruñia para no gritar, entonces levantó su pierna izquierda y piso sin piedad el rostro del terrícola, levantó nuevamente el pie para volver a hacerlo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, esperando acabar rapido con ese terrícola.

Krilin por su parte se encontraba batallando contra la inconsciencia, su tobillo se hallaba seriamente dañado y su rostro le dolia a horrores, si tuviera nariz, seguro que estaria rota en decenas de pedazos, sentia como lentamente quedaba inconsciente pero no podía permitirse hacerlo por eso, en un momento de lucidez, sujeto la pierna derecha de Medamatcha y, con su otra mano, golpeo con fuerza el costado de su rodilla, sonriendo levemente al sentir como algo se rompia.

Medamatcha grito de dolor e intento retroceder pero Krilin sujeto su tobillo izquierdo y cargo energía en su mano, causando una leve explosión que daño severamente su extremidad.

 **-AAAAHHHHRRGGG M-malditooo-** Mascullo con un no disimulado odio en su vos, algo extraño pues su incomoda sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro. Vio como Krilin se ponia de pie, levitando unos centimetros sobre el suelo, entonces Medamatcha, cegado por una ira pasajera, se lanzo contra este iniciando un intercambio de golpes que, finalmente, termino perdiendo al ser lanzado por Krilin a un edificio cercano.

Krilin, por su parte, se elevo al cielo y llevo ambos manos a su costado, canalizando energía para ejecutar la tecnica firma de su maestro.

 **-Kaaa-Meee-Haaa-Meee-** En ese momento guardo silencio, acumulando toda la energía que le fuera posible en su tecnica, debía acabarlo en ese movimiento o de lo contrario estaria en peligro, le quedaban tres semillas, debía racionarlas lo maximo posible, el haberse comido una hace un momento fue un error, entonces vio como el techo del edificio era atravezado a gran velocidad por una rafaga de energía verde, entonces disparo.

 **-HAAAAAAA-**

Ambas energía batallaron un momento, provocando fuertes vientos y haciendo que la estructura del edificio cediera, la rafaga verde perdió poder y el Kamehameha resulto victorioso, destruyendo por completo el edificio donde Medamatcha se encontraba.

Krilin respiraba con algo de esfuerzo antes de descender calmadamente, había sido una batalla complicada, si bien su enemigo no era excepcionalmente poderoso el tiempo que paso sin entrenar le había pasado factura durante su enfrentamiento, entonces tomo una de sus semillas y devoró la mitad de esta, recuperando sus energías y curando su pierna herida.

Una vez recuperado escucho un sonido a su espalda, volteando rapidamente para descubrir a dos centinelas, acompañados de soldados, cargo energía en sus manos y genero dos pequeños Kienzan, que lanzo hacia las maquinas antes de apresurarse en desaparecer de la vista de sus oponentes, el plan había resultado... o al menos en cierta forma, lo importante ahora era retirarse y examinar la nueva situación.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto: En otro lugar**

Grandes explosiones de ki sucedian a lo largo y ancho de una ciudad congelada, encima de la misma dos figuras chocaban en el aire, generando potentes ondas de choque cuando sus puños se encontraban, el primero era un pelinegro de largo cabello y armadura Saiyan, el otro era una especie de demonio salido de libros de fantasia, vestia una armadura y su piel era de un color naranja algo obscuro.

Ambos chocaron los puños antes de mirarse entre si, molestia en los ojos de ambos mientras respiraban algo agitados, entonces el "demonio", cuyo nombre era Dorotabo, sonrio antes de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, entonces de su boca salio una potente llamarada de fuego que se dirigio hacia Raditz, quien sonrio y genero una barrera de energía a su alrededor, protegiéndose de las llamas, mas no de Dorotabo, quien salio del mar de fuego golpeando con gran fuerza su barrera, consiguiendo romperla sin mucho esfuerzo pues Raditz en realidad no había concentrado mucha energía en ella, una vez rota la barrera Dorotabo golpeo sin piedad el estoma del Saiyan, para luego tomarlo del rostro y descender con él hasta el suelo, donde lo arrastro y, luego de soltarlo, disparar otra llamarada desde su boca.

 **-AAAHHHGGGGRRR-**

El grito del Saiyajin fue exquisito para sus oidos, pero de repente sintió un poderoso golpe en su mejilla, siendo lanzado varios metros, atravesando dos edificios antes de recuperar el control de su vuelo, entonces sintió otro golpe en su menton, seguido de su estomago y luego uno sobre su cabeza, lanzandolo al suelo antes de que una esfera de energía cayera sobre él.

En el aire, sobre él, se hallaba la figura del pelinegro, el lado derecho de su rostro, pecho y parte de su brazo, presentaba serias quemaduras, la mitad derecha de su cabello había sido quemada y su armadura rota. Respiraba con algo de dificultad a causa de haber ingerido al gritar algo de fuego, que quemo levemente su garganta, causandole un continuo dolor solo al respirar.

Del suelo salio Dorotabo, su armadura presentaba leves fragmentaciones y su hombrera derecha había desaparecido a causa de la explosión, ascendio con calma viendo sonriente al Saiyajin, su estado era lamentable y hasta risible, pero sus golpes eran potentes, le daria eso. Ambos alzaron su guardia y se abalanzaron hacia el otro, puños y garras se cruzaban en el aire intentando llegar al otro, algunos consiguiendolo y otros no, luego de un momento Raditz sujeto la mano derecha de Dorotabo e intento golpearlo, pero este sujeto su puño, ambos sujetaban sus manos aumentando su energía con tal de superar a la del otro, luego de un momento, al ver que ninguno ganaria, ambos se separaron.

Raditz presentaba cortes producidos por las garras de Dorotabo en rostro y pecho, sin contar el dorso de sus manos en donde se habían clavado las garras del demonio frente a él.

Dorotabo por su parte había perdido parte de su armadura y tenia un leve corte en su mejilla producto de un golpe por poco esquivado, este sonreia con algo de arrogancia al ver el dolor en las facciones del Saiyan cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Confiado en su victoria, Dorotabo se lanzo ciegamente hacia Raditz, quien espero en su lugar hasta el ultimo segundo antes de moverse y posicionarse a espaldas de su oponente, sujetando una de sus alas con su mano derecha y cargando energía en la otra, entonces tiro de la ala, acercando a Dorotabo lo suficiente para impactar la esfera de energía en medio de donde sus alas sobresalen, la explosión fue poderosa y lanzo a Dorotabo hacia el frio suelo, provocando un crater.

Raditz descendio al suelo, varios metros de donde callo Dorotabo, esperando a que este saliera del crater para continuar con el combate, aguardo un momento pero Dorotabo no aparecia, de pronto, del suelo debajo de él emergió uno de los brazos de Dorotabo, sujetando al Saiyan por su pierna para arrastrarlo hacia el subsuelo, hacia unas abandonadas vias del tren subterráneo, entonces Dorotabo lo golpeo en el estomago, seguido de un gancho al rostro del Saiyan, quien respondio con un derechazo ascendente en su menton, luego dio un giro y conecto una patada en el estomago de Dorotabo, lanzandolo hacia la pared, cargo energía en su palma y disparo una rafaga de Ki que exploto sobre él, causando que el techo cediera y enterrara a Dorotabo debajo de roca y metal.

Raditz salio del subsuelo y tomo, con gran esfuerzo, algunas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, entonces el suelo exploto y Dorotabo emergio, su rostro estaba deformado por la furia y tenia un trozo de metal atravesando su costado derecho, debajo de sus costillas, su armadura había desaparecido parcialmente y sus alas, que habían sido no solo afectadas por la primera explosión, sino que tambien aplastadas por las rocas, se hallaban inservibles en su espalda.

En ese momento, para ellos dos no existia nada mas que el sujeto frente a él, harian lo que sea necesaria para matarse entre si, con eso en mente comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro con calma, hasta que, de un momento a otro, ambos desaparecieron para reaparecer chocando sus puños, comenzando un intercambio de golpes en el que ninguno tenia ventaja, hasta que la falta de aire de Raditz le paso factura, causando que Dorotabo obtenga la ventaja y comenzara a ganar terreno en su intercambio, golpeando su rostro, para luego dar un golpe con su rodilla en el estomago del Saiyan y finalmente golpearlo sin piedad en su cuello, justo en la nuez de adan, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer detras suyo con sus manos juntas para lanzarlo al suelo de un golpe en la cabeza.

Dorotabo descendio con tranquilidad viendo como el Saiyan escupia sangre sin poder respirar.

 **-Pobre Saiyajin, tan arrogante, tan poderoso ¿y ahora que? Estas a mis pies atragantándote con tu propia sangre, un final adecuado para unas escorias como ustedes-** Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente levantando su mano derecha, apuntando con su palma al Saiyan caido mientras comenzaba a generar una esfera de energía, había sido un buen combate asi que al menos le daria una muerte digna, pese a lo que había dicho, era lo minimo que ese Saiyan merecia.

Raditz vio impotente como su enemigo se preparaba para acabar con su vida, era patetico, había muerto ya en una ocasión y ahora que tenia una segunda oportunidad de existencia perecería a manos de ese demonio de pacotilla, era tan frustrante...

De pronto una figura aparecio golpeando en el rostro a Dorotabo, alejándolo de Raditz y haciendo que la esfera de energía sea expulsada a la lejanía.

Raditz sintió como esa figura levantaba su cabeza y colocaba en su boca algo, era pequeño y no sabia que podría ser pero, quien quiera que fuera, lo forzo a masticarlo y tragarlo, sintiendo un horrible dolor en esa ultima parte, pero repentinamente dejo de sentir dolor alguno, abrio los ojos sorprendido y examino su cuerpo, todas sus heridas habían sido curadas, incluso su cabello había crecido nuevamente, vio a quien fuera que lo salvo y se sorprerndio al ver que era ese humano calvo, Krilin, si su memoria no le fallaba.

 **-Que es lo que me diste?-** Pregunto, notando que su garganta se encontraba perfectamente bien.

 **-... Se llaman semillas Senzu, o semillas del ermitaño, son unas semillas con altas facultades curativas, repondran tus energías y curaran tus heridas aunque estes al borde de la muerte-** A pesar de que por un momento dudo, Krilin decidió compartir esa información, pero seria todo lo que le diria, aun no confiaba mucho en el Saiyajin.

 **-Ya veo-** Murmuro Raditz pensando en las facultades de esas semillas, si llevara algunas a los cientificos del planeta Vegita podrían generar algunas pastillas, o algun otro tipo de farmacos, serian de gran utilidad por si algun guerrero es herido durante sus misiones.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Con calma camino hacia donde había sido lanzado Dorotabo, viendo como este se levantaba listo para atacar **-... Gracias-** Pronuncio antes de abalanzarse contra su enemigo, sin ver a un levemente sorprendido Krilin, quien asintió murmurando un **"Denada"** que él no lograria oir.

Raditz y Dorotabo comenzaron un feroz intercambio de golpes, donde, esta vez, se veía una clara superioridad del Saiyajin, al punto de que Dorotabo solo podía recibir golpes casi sin lograr defenderse, ese no era el mismo Saiyan con el había peleado segundos atras, ahora estaba totalmente recuperado y parecia incluso ser mas fuerte que antes, no sabia como pero si lograba salir vivo de ese encuentro lo averiguaria.

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el Saiyan sujeto su brazo derecho y aplasto sin piedad su mano, rompiendola completamente mientras que él solo podía gritar, entonces Raditz also su pierna y pateo en el menton a Dorotabo, callando su grito y dejando su torso desprotegido para un puñetaso imbuido con ki, la fuerza del puño fue tal que quedo enterrado dentro del estomago del sirviente de Slug, quien escupio sangre violeta en el rostro del Saiyan.

Dorotabo vio al Saiyan sonreir con maldad segundos antes de que sintiera como algo se calentaba en su interior, el horror inundo sus facciones pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una poderosa explosión ocurrio en su interior, destruyendo completamente su cuerpo y bañando a Raditz en sangre violeta, incluso dejando trozos de carne en su cabello.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 35. Espero que les gustara.

Lamento no haber subido el capitulo el viernes pero ocurrieron ciertos eventos que me impidieron hacerlo, tratare de subir el proximo a tiempo.

¿Que les parecieron las muertes de Medamatcha y Dorotabo? Buenas? malas? Quien sigue? Diganmelo en los comentarios, junto a cualquier recomendación o duda que tengan, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	36. Chapter 36

**4/5/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando:** Espero que tengas razón, aun la estoy armando asi que no se si sea tan buena como creo que lo sera.

 **Victor0606:** No se si te refieres a que al fin pelee o a que le hallan castigado tanto como él lo hizo con Goku y Piccolo ;-;.

 **SrBlack28:** Gracias, me alegra saber que te ayuda de alguna manera, dale fuerza que despues seguro vale la pena tanto sacrificio jajaja.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Combates feroces.**

Cielo y tierra, ambos separados, ambos en caos, en el cielo dos hombres luchaban, un humano de tres ojos contra un ser de otro mundo, en la tierra un solo hombre se enfrentaba a un ejercito de 30 soldados.

Los dos guerreros en el cielo intercambiaban puños y patadas queriendo superar al otro, el primero, el de tres ojos, era Ten Shin Han, guerrero del planeta tierra que luchaba contra Angira, el mas leal de los soldados de Slug, ambos siguieron luchando, esperando alguna abertura o cualquier distracción de parte del contrario para atacar, momentos despues dicha oportunidad se presento, cuando un soldado en tierra fue expulsado por una explosión y se vio arrojado hacia ellos, ambos se movieron para esquivarlo y Ten Shin Han aprovecho esa abertura para cruzar sus manos frente a su cuerpo, un aura blanca lo rodeo antes de que el literalmente se duplicara, habiendo ahora dos terrícolas Angira no sabia a cual de ellos atacar, pero su duda se respondio cuando uno de ellos se precipito hacia él, comenzando otro intercambio de golpes, el guerrero luchaba con ferocidad pero... habia algo diferente. Sus golpes ahora eran mas débiles, de pronto lo entendio. Tomo el brazo del triclope y lo sujeto del cuello **-Una técnica muy interesante, generar un duplicado tuyo, sin duda seria util en batalla si no tuviera tal desperfecto, tener que ceder la mitad de tu poder para crearla, con un oponente débil no debe resultar un problema pero ¿De que sirve si tu oponente es mas fuerte que tú?-** Con calma apretaba su agarre sobre la garganta del terrícola, viendo como este se esforzaba por respirar.

 **-De distracción-** Oyó sobre él, levantando la vista vio al segundo Ten Shin Han con sus manos unidas, formando un triangulo apuntando hacia él, en su distracción, el duplicado logro uir y colocarse a sus espaldas, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no escapara.

 **-Maldito, ¡Sueltame!-** Exclamo antes de que Ten disparara su **Kikoho** sobre él, haciendo que sea expulsado al suelo y matando algunos soldados menores que desgraciadamente estaban en el lugar de impacto de la técnica.

El humano en tierra, Yamcha, por fortuna no se hallaba en ese lugar pero aun asi él estaba muy ocupado con los soldados como para prestar atención a la lucha de su amigo, en ese momento él se encontraba luchando con cinco soldados mientras debia esquivar las rafagas de energia disparadas por algunos otros soldados que se mantenian ocultos en la lejania. No debian quedar demasiados soldados pues, si sus calculos eran correctos, habia acabado con doce soldados y el **Kikoho** de Ten acabó a siete mas, dejando solo once mas para acabar, ese pensamiento lo alegro momentáneamente. De pronto bajo su cabeza, dejando pasar sobre él el puño de un soldado, tomo su brazo y lo arrojo hacia una rafaga de energia disparada contra él. Luego de eso, cargo energia en ambas manos y disparo rafagas de energia hacia los cuatro soldados frente a él, logrando darle a tres y uno de los que estaba escondidos fue aplastado al derribarse el edificio en el que se escondia.

Seis.

Dio un gran salto, situandoce sobre un edificio de dos pisos, rastreando el ki de los soldados, aparte del soldado que se mantenia descubierto sentia dos presencias ocultas en un edificio de un piso a la derecha, otro se hallaba en un edificio de tres pisos a la izquierda, uno mas en el edificio de cinco pisos frente a él y el ultimo estaba ¡Justo detras suyo!.

Rapidamente se agacho y **-¡HAA!-** Con un giro disparo a quemarropa una rafaga de energia que atraveso al soldado a sus espaldas, matandolo en el acto.

Cinco.

Los otros soldados tomaron esa acción como señal y atacaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, forzandolo a saltar mientras el techo del edificio explotaba a causa de las rafagas, entonces Yamcha reunio energia en su palma para generar una esfera de energia que lanzo al soldado del edificio del frente, este la esquivo pero Yamcha, al poder leer sus movimientos gracias a su ki, movio sus manos y la esfera cambio de direccion **-¡Sokidan!-** Exclamo al momento que su técnica impacto en el soldado, causando una gran explosión que destruyo una buena parte del segundo piso del edificio e hizo que el edifico entero colapsara, cayendo hacia donde él estaba, por fortuna, Yamcha lo esquivo pero la distracción le dio la oportunidad a un soldado de escabullirse y propinarle una patada en medio de su espalda, lanzándolo al edificio colapsado.

Recupero el control en el aire y desvio su trayectoria para regresar hacia el soldado, esquivando las rafagas de ki que este le lanzaba sin cesar, entonces lo golpeo en el estomago y luego unio sus manos para darle un golpe en la espalda y lanzarlo al suelo, para luego disparar una esfera de energia a su derecha, donde dos soldados aparecieron, dandole al de la derecha e hiriendo con la explosión al otro.

Tres.

El soldado al que golpeo regreso repentinamente comenzando un intercambio de golpes aereo, al que luego se unio el otro soldado. Yamcha comenzo a perder terreno y aumento su energia para alejar a ambos soldados de él, entonces arremetio contra uno, golpeandolo en el rostro y en el torax repetidamente antes de alejarlo con una patada en el rostro que lo envio a estrellarse a la pared de un edificio donde quedo incrustado e inconsciente.

Dos.

Luego el otro soldado comenzo a dispararle desde la distancio, Yamcha se elevo en el cielo y preparo otro **Sokidan** lanzandolo al soldado, este lo esquivo pero Yamcha, nuevamente, desvio su técnica y lo asesino, entonces busco la energia del ultimo, notando que estaba en un edificio de dos pisos algunos metros de él, parecia que se estuviera escondiendo, podria ignorarlo pero si lo hiciera entonces podria intentar atacarlo por la espalda o pedir refuerzos por lo que llego hasta el edificio y exploto la pared frente a él, quedando algunos metros delante del soldado invasor.

Camino con cautela hacia él, oyendo sus suplicas para que no lo matara, cosa que no haria de todas formas, solo lo dejaria inconsciente, siguio caminando hasta estar casi frente a él y entonces cometio un error, bajo la guardia.

Penso que solo debia noquearlo y listo por lo que bajo su guardia, creyendo que nada pasara y podria ir a darle una mano a Ten Shin Han con ese otro sujeto, los sentia cerca de ellos, eso fue un grave error, uno que pago cuando unos extraños aparatos se encendieron en las paredes y de ellos salieron unos ganchos que se sujetaron a su piel con una dolorosa firmeza, era sorprendente que atravesaran el campo de energia pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando una corriente electrica inundo su ser.

El soldado frente a él le sonrio con arrogancia mientras lo veia hacer todo lo posible para liberarse de sus ataduras pero en cuanto intentaba sujetarlos la corriente electrica se volvian mucho mas poderosas, atravezando sin problema alguno la barrera que lo cubria, él gruñía para no gritar, no queria darle el gusto de oirlo, confiado por sus restricciones, el soldado camino hacia él e iba a decir algo pero repentinamente algo atravesó el techo sobre él, aplastandolo y liberando el brazo derecho de Yamcha, quien aprobecho para, a pesar del dolor, arrancarce los otros cables de sus extremidades aun con la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

Yamcha fue a ver que fue lo que callo sobre el cobarde y se sorprendio al ver a su amigo Ten Shin Han con una herida sangrante en su costado.

* * *

 **Momentos Antes**

Ten Shin Han veia el hueco en el suelo metros debajo de él, sintio como lentamente su poder aumentaba, su copia debio de desaparecer, disparo nuevamente al sentir como Angira emergía nuevamente, haciendo mas grande el hueco rectangular.

Siempre fue curioso para él el hecho de que el crater resultado de su técnica sea rectangular cuando él colocaba sus manos en un triangulo perfecto.

Sacudio su cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en eso, debia centrarse en su oponente, oponente que aun no habia emergido del suelo, sentia su ki en exactamente el mismo lugar y no parecia estar reuniendo energia, era extraño. Con cautela, descendio hasta el borde del crater, esperando ver a su enemigo desde ahí, pero no lo logro, lentamente descendio por el crater, hasta que vio a Angira, este se encontraba mirandolo fijamente con una creciente sonrisa en su rostro, entonces, desde su espalda, un par de brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza, miro detras suyo para ver a su captor pero los brazos que lo sostenian emergieron desde la pared, entonces él fue estampado contra la misma y arrastrado por ella mientras las manos que lo capturaban descendian hasta llegar a Angira, quien era dueño de dichas extremidades.

Cuando lo tuvo de frente Angira abrio su boca, donde habia reunido energia, y disparo una rafaga de ki que arrastro a Ten fuera del crater

El terrícola recupero el control en el aire e inspecciono su cuerpo en busca de alguna lesión, sorprendentemente, el campo de energia que lo rodeaba lo habia protegido de la explosión, pero a un precio, el aparato en su pecho habia recibido mucho daño, causando que dicho campo se anulara, dejando a Ten Shin Han expuesto al helado clima, forzando al guerrero a recubrirse con su propio ki para evitar congelarse.

Ten Shin Han fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano azulada se dirigia a su rostro, logrando sujetarla de la muñeca y, aumentando su ki, la estiro antes de comenzar a girar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, logrando sacar a Angira del crater, y haciendo que se estrellara en un edificio, por el que fue arrastrado hasta atravesarlo y caer al suelo ya que Ten habia soltado su brazo.

El alienigena se levanto con calma, sacudiendo el hielo y la mugre resultante de ser arrastrado por un edificio, entonces levanto la vista para ver molesto al terrícola de tres ojos, quien se mantenia mirandolo fijamente, atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, entonces sonrio y levito con lentitud. Cerca de donde ellos luchaban ocurrio una gran explosión y un edificio fue derribado, llamando ligeramente la atención de ambos, quienes lo miraron, de reojo en el caso de Ten pues la lucha estaba a sus espaldas, alrededor de tres cuadras de su localización un edificio acababa de ser derrumbado y podian verse rafagas de Ki volar por los alrededores.

Ten Shin Han volvio su mirada a su oponente, quien no se habia movido de su lugar hasta el momento, entonces comenzo a aumentar su ki por un momento antes de generar dos esferas de energia violeta en sus palmas, sintiendo la presencia de su amigo a su espalda decidio hacerle frente a esa energia con energia propia por lo que, juntando energia en sus manos, espero a que Angira atacara.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado pues Angira disparo ambas esferas, que se unieron en una mas grande a mitad de camino, entonces él tambien disparo, dos rafagas de ki dorado salieron despedidas de sus manos, uniendose en el trayecto para confrontar la enorme esfera de energia, Ten resistio firmemente pero de repente la energia de Angira se disipo, confundido por dicho suceso, no pudo prever el ataque a su espalda, donde Angira le propino una poderosa patada, lanzando al terrícola hacia un edificio cercano, entonces Ten Shin Han sintio como Angira lo sujetaba con fuerza de su pierna y entonces fue arrastrado hacia afuera.

Angira habia extendido su brazo derecho y con él arrastro al triclope fuera del edificio para lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo, provocando un pequeño crater debido al fuerte golpe, pero no acabo ahí, arrastro a Ten Shin Han por el suelo y luego lo elevo al aire, donde Ten recupero el control pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Angira aparecio frente a él con una esfera de energia entre sus manos, estrellandola en su torax y expulsandolo lejos de él.

Ten Shin Han fue expulsado por la explosión y aterrizo en los restos del edificio que Yamcha habia derrivado. Él intento levantarse pero sintio un gran dolor en su costado derecho, viendo hacia el lugar se sorprendio al ver un trozo de acero atravezando debajo de sus costillas, gruñiendo, se levanto y arranco el metal de su cuerpo, suspirando mientras canalizaba energia en su mano para cauterizar la herida, entonces levanto la vista y percivio a Angira acercandose, arranco su camiseta y la uso como vendaje sobre la herida, levito y se quedo en el aire esperando a su oponente. Al cabo de unos segundos este aparecio, mirando con calma a Ten, poniendo especial atención en la mancha roja de su costado **-Debo reconocerlo humano, eres un guerrero formidable, mejor que muchos a los que me eh enfrentado, pero tu final sera el mismo que el de ellos-** Proclamo poniendose en guardia.

Ten Shin Han no respondio, solo imito a su oponente y alzo su guardia, repentinamente ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron comenzando un intercambio de golpes bastante parejo, o al menos asi fue hasta que Angira, de manera rastrera, golpeo el costado herido de Ten, haciendo que este gruñiera y se alejara de él.

Aprovechando esa accion Angira desaparecio para aparecer repentinamente detras de Ten, quien se giro a tiempo para frenar una puñetazo a su rostro, pero Angira sujeto su mano y con su otro puño volvio a golpear su herida, pero, en esta ocasión, su puño se hallaba recubierto de energia, causando que el impacto fuera aun mas doloroso e incluso que rompiera su costilla inferior, perforando el pulmon. Angira, sin abandonar su posición, choco su cabeza contra la de Ten asegurandose de, con uno de sus cuernos, golpear su tercer ojo, haciendo que el triclope gritara e intentara retroceder, mas no lo consiguiera pues Angira lo atrajo a si e impacto su rodilla en el estomago de Ten, haciendo que este escupiera sangre, para luego unir sus manos y golpear al guerrero en la nuca, estrellandolo contra un edificio debajo de ellos.

* * *

 **Actualmente**

 **-Oye, ¡Ten!, ¡Reac** **ciona!-** Exclamo Yamcha sacudiendo levemente al triclope, quien se levanto con algo de esfuerzo, sujetandose la herida de su costado, su tercer ojo se hallaba, por primera vez desde que Yamcha lo conocia, cerrado, con un preocupante hilo de sangre brotando de él.

 **-Yamcha?-** Pronuncio confuso al ver a su amigo frente a él.

 **-Si, soy yo, ¿Como te encuentras?, ¿Puedes pelear?-** Pregunto con preocupación recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero, quien comenzo a toser, preocupando a Yamcha, sobretodo por la sangre que salia de su boca y la notable dificultad que tenia al respirar, entonces Ten, con ayuda de Yamcha, se levanto.

Repentinamente, detras de Ten Shin Han, aparecio el soldado con su mano envuelta en energia y lista para atravesarlo, pero entonces su cabeza exploto ante la mirada sorprendida de Ten, quien veia la mano extendida de Yamcha al lado de su rostro.

 **-Gracias-** Dijo mirando de reojo al soldado, le sorprendia que Yamcha enserio lo hubiera matado sin dudar.

 **-No importa, de todas formas queria hacerlo-** Respondio con calma, se sentia un poco mejor ahora.

Ten Shin Han iba a decir algo pero entonces una explosión destrullo el resto del techo, mostrando a Angira, quien los miraba con frialdad sin decir nada.

 **-Listo?-** Pregunto Yamcha con una sonrisa tensa. Su amigo estaba herido y tenia frente a él un oponente peligroso, no podia evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo.

 **-Demonos prisa, sus refuerzos estan cerca, puedo sentirlos-** Respondio el triclope con seriedad mientras sentia el ki de mas soldados acercandose.

 **-Bien, ¡Vamos!-** Con eso dicho ambos guerreros se lanzaron para atacar a Angira, quien se defendia de ambos con algo de esfuerzo, de repente Yamcha sujeto uno de sus brazos, rompiendo su guardia y dándole a Ten Shin Han una abertura por la cual atacar, el Triclope aprovecho dicha abertura y, acumulando energia en sus dedos, golpeo con fuerza en su torax, aprovechando la ocasión para sujetar el brazo derecho de Angira con su otra mano, entonces, repentinamente, cuatro lazers de energia atravesaron a Angira, procedentes de los dedos de Ten, quien mantubo esa energia y levanto rapidamente su mano, haciendo que dichos lazers cortaran por el costado de Angira y luego cercenaron su brazo izquierdo, brazo sostenido hace un momento por Yamcha

 **-AAAHHHHH ¡Malditos Bastados!-** Exclamo con fuerza Angira sujetando su hombro, canalizo energia y cauterizo la herida, Medamatcha era el unico de ellos que tenia la habilidad de regenerarse, estaba en problemas. Retrocedio un momento para recuperar aire mientras replanteaba su situación, era una perfecta mierda, habia perdido su brazo, sus soldados estaban muertos y seguramente Lord Slug lo mataria por tener tantos problemas con dos simples humanos, bueno, al menos se llevaria a esos dos con él al infierno.

 **-Debemos terminan rapido, ya casi estan aqui-** Susurro Yamcha sintiendo varias firmas de energia enemigas acercandose.

 **-Bien, yo lo distraere y tú acabaras con él-** Ordeno Ten, listo para ir a atacar cuando sintio un gran dolor en su costado y escupir algo de sangre, entonces Yamcha lo sujeto del hombro.

 **-No, yo lo distraere y tú lo acabaras, estoy en mejor estado que tú, si no ataco seguramente sospechara-** Una vez dicho eso Yamcha se lanzo contra Angira, con quien comenzo un intercambio de golpes donde, esta vez, el terrícola tenia la ventaja, golpeando sin piedad a Angira, quien hacia lo que podia para defenderse con su unico brazo y su pierna, entonces Yamcha lo golpeo en el estomago con gran fuerza, haciendolo retroceder, aprovechando ese momento Yamcha ejecuto su técnica **Colmillo de Lobo** , ejecutando una veloz y poderosa serie de golpes y patadas que Angira no podia evitar debido a la falta de una extremidad y la perdida de sangre que sufria por la herida en su costado. Finalmente Yamcha dio una patada descendente a Angira, lanzandolo hacia donde Ten Shin Han lo esperaba con un muy poderoso **Kamehameha** que disparo sin piedad, reduciendo a su enemigo a polvo.

Ambos guerreros se fueron rapidamente del lugar pues las tropas enemigas habian llegado, entonces cada uno comio una semilla Zensu y se dirigio a la nave, pero esta repentinamente exploto en miles de pedasos, haciendo que hambos cayeran por culpa de la onda expansiva.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 36. Espero que les gustara.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	37. Chapter 37

**11/05/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** No es como si la sangre fuera algo muy sorprendente en lo que fue DBZ o en mi fic. Si, Ten y Yamcha pueden hacer un buen equipo y pronto veras quien provoco la explosión

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Iguales pero Opuestos**

Piccolo caminaba tranquilo por los obscuros pasillos de la nave enemiga, disparando rafagas de Ki a cualquier soldado que se interpusiera en su camino mientras buscaba a su líder, su rostro era estoico, sin mostrar emoción alguna durante el trayecto, excepto por una leve irritación.

Finalmente, llegó frente a una enorme puerta, que inmediatamente destruyó con una rafaga de energía, adentrándose en la columna de humo generada de su explosión, quedando frente a Slug, quien se encontraba sentado en su trono con algunos soldados muertos a su alrededor. Piccolo lo miro estoicamente y pregunto: **-¿Por qué mataste a tus soldados?-** La explosión que había causado no era tan poderosa como para haberlos matado, además de que dichos soldados tenían un hueco en su pecho, resultado de un láser de energía.

 **-Razón? Por qué habría de necesitar algo como una razón para deshacerme de unos peones sin utilidad?-** Piccolo gruño levemente ante su respuesta, sobretodo por la sonrisa arrogante y despreocupada que tenía ese demente.

 **-¿Quien eres y que quieres en este planeta?-** Slug solo pudo suspirar al oír la preguntas de Piccolo, eran tan predecibles.

 **-(Suspiro) Sabes, escuchar esa pregunta una y otra vez en cada idioma de este universo es bastante molesto-** Comentó con una mueca, en cada planeta le hacían las mismas preguntas, al principio era entretenido presentarse a si mismo pero hoy en dia era algo aburrido, por lo que les dejaba ese deber a sus subordinados, pero bueno, no había nadie en ese lugar así que debía hacerlo él **-Yo soy Lord Slug, el propietario de este universo y lo que quiero es reclamar este planeta, tomar los elementos de valor de él y luego convertirlo en la capa exterior de mi nave-** Una vez dicho eso se puso de pie, mirando de abajo a piccolo, quien entrecerró los ojos al pensar en sus palabras.

 **-Capa exterior? Así llamas a usar un planeta muerto como escondite?-** Pregunto con una falsa duda, tenía que evaluar el carácter del sujeto frente a él.

 **-Hmph, escondite? Por qué habría de esconderme?-** Pregunto con gracia Slug.

 **-No importa, terminemos con esto-** Piccolo disparo cinco esferas de energía hacía Slug, quien sonrió y, sin moverse, género una barrera de ki que detuvo las esferas, antes de lanzarlas nuevamente a Piccolo, quien simplemente las dejo impactar contra él, el poder que había puesto en esas esferas era muy poco, apenas lo suficiente para derrotar a los soldados comunes.

Slug miro tranquilo el humo antes de centrarse en la figura de un intacto Piccolo, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aun mas, entonces camino hasta estar frente a frente con el "Terricola".

 **-Eres fuerte, bien, me seras de utilidad para ponerme al corriente con mi poder-** Dijo con esa sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar su rostro, Piccolo, nuevamente, gruño, ese sujeto quería hacerlo enojar.

Slug dio un gancho de derecha, que Piccolo freno sujetando su puño, entonces él dio un golpe a las costillas de Slug, pero este también sujeto su puño, ambos sujetaban con fuerza al otro, elevando su ki gradualmente, entonces Slug retrocedió su cabeza e intento dar un fuerte cabezazo, a lo que Piccolo sonrió.

 **CRACK**

Ambos Namek retrocedieron sujetando sus cabezas, el turbante de Piccolo y el casco de Slug eran en realidad bastante duros, al punto de romperse ambos por la fuerza del choque.

Slug alzo la vista mirando con leve molestia a Piccolo, pero entonces pareció notar algo y, nuevamente, sonrio **-Estoy sorprendido, nunca crei ver a otro Namekuseijin vivo-** Piccolo alzo la vista confuso por las palabras de Slug y se sorprendió cuando vio como este se quito los restos rotos de su casco, mostrando dos "antenas" en su cabeza y sus orejas en punta.

 **-Eres un Namek-** Afirmo Piccolo mientras se deshacía de su capa y Slug de sus mangas, ambos guerreros miraron con fiereza al otro, Piccolo serio y Slug sonriente, entonces se lanzaron uno contra el otro, comenzando un intercambio de puños, patadas y hasta cortes por las garras de ambos, en ocasiones desaparecían y reaparecían en otras partes de la sala, de un momento a otro, volvieron a hacerlo y al reaparecer Slug había estrellado a Piccolo contra una pared, antes de golpear sin piedad su estómago, intento golpearlo en su rostro pero los ojos de Piccolo brillaron y unos pequeños láser de energía salieron de ellos, impactando en el rostro de Slug, quien retrocedió sujetando su rostro, aprovechando su distracción, Piccolo lo golpeo con fuerza en su mentón, elevando a este unos centímetros del suelo, para luego estrellar una esfera de energía de su mano al estomago, lanzandolo hacía su trono, destruyendo el mismo junto a la pared detrás de este.

Slug salio del hueco recién formado, su sonrisa se había esfumado y tenía algunas quemaduras en su estomago **-Eres un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, supongo que debo ir enserio contigo-** Dicho esto Slug comenzó a aumentar su poder, sorprendiendo bastante a Piccolo pues el poder de Slug era equivalente a su propia fuerza una vez había asimilado a Kami-Sama.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Slug arremetió contra él y le dio un poderoso gancho, seguido de un golpe a su estomago y terminando con una patada ascendente, lanzando al otro Namek al techo, donde se estrello para luego caer.

En el aire, Piccolo recupero el sentido al ver que una rafaga de energía se dirigía hacía él, dio un giro, esquivandola a tiempo y disparando una rafaga propia que Slug detuvo sin mucho problema con una mano.

Piccolo llego al suelo sin interrupción alguna, mirando serio a Slug, entonces, para curiosidad de Slug, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, de repente, Piccolo elevo su ki, mas y mas, sorprendiendo por un momento a Slug antes de que su sonrisa volviera a surgir, él elevo su poder, alcanzando al de Piccolo sin mucho problema.

Ambos elevaban su poder de manera igualada, formándose dos enormes esferas a su alrededor que crecían y se contraían constantemente alrededor de ellos, ambos forzaron sus ki y los contuvieron en dos esferas de energía en sus manos, entonces dispararon contra el otro.

El choque de ambas energías causaba unas poderosas oleadas de viento que alejo sin problemas los cuerpos de aquellos soldados asesinados por Slug.

Ambos Nameks intentaban superar a la otro pero su poder estaba muy igualado, llegando al único resultado posible.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

El choque de energía genero una enorme explosión que destruyó parte de la nave, y mato a muchos de los soldados que Piccolo había dejado inconsciente. La cabina de Slug se ubicaba en la parte superior de la nave, pero toda esa sección fue destruida por la explosión

Ambos Namek habían sido expulsados por culpa de la onda de choque, los dos presentaban serias heridas. Slug carecía de su brazo derecho y tenía graves quemaduras en su cuerpo, Piccolo, por su lado, también tenía un brazo menos, pero además de eso le faltaba su pierna izquierda y parte de su costado. Slug había saltado en el ultimo momento, recibiendo un daño relativamente menor que Piccolo. Viendo al Namek en el suelo, Slug sonrió pero Piccolo, con algo de esfuerzo, regenero por si mismo sus miembros faltantes, al igual que Slug con su brazo. El Namek de la tierra sujeto su costado un momento, al parecer eso no se podia regenerar, entonces comenzó a buscar algo en su obi, sacando una pequeña semilla para curiosidad de Slug, se la comió y sus quemaduras se curaron, la herida en su costado se regenero, y recupero sus energias. Piccolo, completamente curado, se levanto del suelo mirando fijamente a Slug, quien, tan serio como él, lo escaneaba con la mirada, sus heridas habían sido curadas y parecía haber recuperado energía, eso no era muy bueno para Slug pero tenía confianza en que ganaría.

Ambos, parados en los restos de lo que fue una majestuosa nave espacial, se miraban seriamente, esperando cualquier movimiento del otro. Una pieza de metal caía al suelo, pero ante tal atmósfera tensa esta parecía caer en cámara lenta y, en cuanto tocó el suelo, ambos guerreros arremetieron contra el otro, comenzando un nuevo intercambio de golpes, en el que Piccolo tenía una notable ventaja. Slug retrocedio y lanzo varias rafagas de energía que Piccolo esquivaba o desviaba, acercandose rapidamente a Slug, quien se adelanto a su movimiento y le dio un gancho en el mentón para luego sujetar su brazos y disparar una rafaga de energía desde su boca hacía el rostro de Piccolo, que retrocedió sujetando su cara mientras gruñía. Slug aprovechó esa abertura y tomo a Piccolo del rostro, arrastrándolo por el metal congelado del suelo antes de lanzarlo contra un montón de escombros y metal de lo que antes fue su nave, cargo energía en su mano y disparo contra él, sonriendo ante la gran explosión, aunque fue tomado sorpresivamente del rostro por una mano que emergió repentinamente del suelo, alzandolo en el aire antes de estrellarlo contra algunos pilares y paredes que se mantenían relativamente intactos, o al menos lo hicieron hasta que él choco contra ellos.

Slug, arto de eso, disparo contra el brazo verde y lo separo de la mano que sujetaba su rostro, viendo como lo que quedaba de la extremidad volvía a un levemente herido Piccolo, quien regeneró su brazo y se lanzo contra Slug, comenzando otro intercambio de golpes, aunque ahora era mas débil, cosa que extraño a Slug, quien, siguiendo sus instintos, descendió bruscamente, evitando un haz de luz morada que lo hubiera atravesado en el área de su corazon, dandose la vuelta vio a un segundo Namek, que luego brillo y se unió con el primero, haciendo que gruñera nuevamente, tendría que estar atento a esa técnica en el futuro.

 **-Rindete ahora y abandona este planeta, de lo contrario acabare contigo-** Advirtio Piccolo viendo a Slug apretar sus dientes.

 **-Rendirme? ¡NO TE CREAS TANTO!-** Slug arremetió contra Piccolo con una velocidad mayor de la mostrada hasta el momento, golpeando con fuerza al Namek, quien respondió de la misma manera, comenzando un verdadero intercambio de golpes, no se defendían, no lanzaban patadas, ni utilizaban su Ki, solo se golpeaban con la fuerza de sus puños, el impacto de sus puños producían un gran eco en los alrededores de la nave, donde tanto los soldados como los Guerreros Z comenzaban a reunirse, de pronto Piccolo movió su rostro, dejando pasar el puño de Slug para acercarse y dar un gancho ascendente, separando al tirano del suelo, desapareciendo, Piccolo apareció a su espalda con una esfera de energía que intento estrellar en la parte posterior de su cráneo, para destruir su cabeza, pero Slug desapareció y reapareció a su costado y dio un puñetazo al rostro de Piccolo, quien dio un giro pateando el mentón de Slug y luego se acercó para tomarlo del rostro y atravesar el estomago del invasor con sus garras.

Slug escupió algo de sangre mirando con furia a Piccolo, sujetando su brazo aumento su energía y comenzo a girar, arrastrando a Piccolo antes de lanzarlo para desaparecer, apareciendo delante de él, golpeándolo en el estomago, luego su rostro y finalmente cargo ki en ambas manos y estrellándola en su pecho, la explosión hizo que Piccolo atravesara la nave de lado a lado, hasta caer al helado suelo del planeta algunos metros alejado de la misma.

Piccolo comenzó a levantarse pero repentinamente Slug callo enterrando su rodilla en el estomago del otro Namek, haciéndolo escupir sangre. Abrió con algo de esfuerzo sus ojos y vio a Slug con una esfera de energía morada en su palma, apuntando hacia él.

 **-Fue divertido pero todo debe llegar a su fin, luchaste bien Namek-** Antes de que Slug pudiera disparar Piccolo, disimuladamente, creo una esfera propia en su mano, para luego estrellarla contra la suya, causando una explosión que alejó al Namek invasor. Piccolo había recibido algunas quemaduras pero se paro sin mucho problema, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada Slug apareció nuevamente y dio un gancho derecho, intento responder pero su puño fue atrapado por Slug, quien lo giro antes de romper su codo con su rodilla.

 **-AAAHHHH-** Grito Piccolo sujetando su brazo izquierdo antes de recibir una patada en su mandíbula que lo alejo de Slug y lo arrastro por el suelo, generando un surco en el mismo.

Se levanto rápido, tomándose un segundo para escupir algo de sangre y un diente, miro un segundo el diente antes de volver su vista al frente, mirando frente a él a un completamente serio Slug, no sonreía, no se burlaba, ahora solo pensaba en matarlo, le había hecho una herida importante en su estomago, debía concentrarse en ella.

Con eso en mente tomo su brazo roto y, sin vacilar, se lo arranco, generando uno nuevo al instante, ese momento fue aprovechado Slug, que se lanzo contra él, golpeándolo en el mentón, luego en sus costillas, seguido de su rostro, iba a golearlo nuevamente pero Piccolo sujeto su puño y lo apretó hasta romperlo, obteniendo únicamente un gruñido de Slug, a quien dio un cabezazo, logrando que retroceda, dandole una apertura que no dejaria pasar por lo que se acerco a él nuevamente y, con un ligero salto, dio un gancho izquierdo, lanzandolo al suelo, donde lo tomo de su pierna y lo alzo para hacerlo girar y luego lanzarlo hacía la nave, iba lanzarse contra él nuevamente pero se vio forzado a retroceder por una rafaga de energía sorpresiva de un soldado que casi impacta en él, los otros soldados a su alrededor parecieron reaccionar en ese momento, apuntando hacía Piccolo listos para disparar, pero de repente una explosión alejo a varios de ellos, matando a algunos otros, todos, Piccolo incluido, dirigieron su mirada al origen de la explosión, viendo a un enano calvo y un Saiyajin pelinegro, Piccolo les dirigió una mirada y un asentimiento antes de agachar la cabeza, dejando pasar una patada de Slug, quien, al ver que fallo, retrocedió unos pasos alzando su guardia, de repente Slug alargo su brazo derecho, lanzandolo hacía Piccolo, quien se movió levemente, dejando pasar el brazo, para sujetarlo poco después y usarlo para lanzar a aire a Slug, quien sonrió pues, antes de que Piccolo pudiera soltar su brazo, lo uso para rodear al Namek y sujetarse crablando sus afiladas garras en el tórax de Piccolo, quien dio un corto grito ante eso, entonces tomo control de su vuelo, aumento su energía y uso su agarre sobre piccolo para separarlo del suelo, para luego azotarlo contra su nave usando su brazo como si fuera un látigo. Piccolo, que aun estaba siendo sujetado, tomo el brazo de Slug y lo separo de su torso, antes de aumentar al máximo su energía y comenzar a disparar una gran cantidad de esferas de energía que rodearon rápidamente a Slug, quien vio con cautela su accionar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Piccolo cruzó sus brazos y todas las esferas se dirigieron hacía él, sin dejarle espacio por el cual escapar.

 **BOOOOOOMMMMM**

Una gran explosión se produjo, llamando la atención de los guerreros de ambos bandos, quienes alzaron la vista para ver sorprendidos, en el caso de los soldados, y contentos, en caso de los Guerreros Z[y Raditz], a un muy herido Slug, quien tenía múltiples heridas por quemaduras y carecía de ambos brazos y su pierna derecha, con algo de esfuerzo el Namekiano se regenero, sorprendiendo a los guerreros z al reconocer su raza. Slug miraba con profundo odio a Piccolo, jamas se había enfrentado con un ser que igualara su poder, exceptuando el rey Cold, de quien fue forzado a escapar, moviéndose a través de planetas y asteroides conquistados para evitar sus radares desde entonces, y ahora estaba en uno de los planetas mas débiles de los restantes en el universo, solo para encontrarse con un Namek con un poder similar o levemente superior al suyo, eso lo ponía furioso.

 **-** _ **No te lo perdonare**_ **-** Murmuro antes de comenzar a canalizar su energía. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han tuvieran un mal presentimiento mientras que Piccolo gruñia, sabia lo que estaba haciendo y decidió imitarlo, canalizando su propia energía, ambos Namekianos brillaban, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, entonces, para completo shock de Raditz y los soldados de Slug, los dos comenzaron a crecer, mas y mas, llegando a medir de 10 a 15 metros, ambos se miraban con seriedad, antes de abalanzarse contra en otro, chocando sus puños generando una onda expansiva que arrastro a todos los soldados cercanos.

Lo siguiente facilmente podría ser considerado una lucha de titanes, pues ambos colosales guerreros intercambiaron una gran cantidad de golpes intentando acabar con el otro, sangre violeta caía a montones al suelo, manchando a algunos soldados distraídos, rara vez usaban su ki, manteniendo la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los guerreros Z notaron que ambos habían perdido velocidad, en cambio su Ki era el mismo mientras que su fuerza física era obviamente superior, Piccolo, en un momento de distracción, golpeó con fuerza el estomago de Slug, quien escupió algo de sangre y sujeto su estómago, entonces el otro gigante unió sus manos y golpeo con fuerza su espalda, lanzándolo al suelo, aprovechando ene momento canalizo ki en su puño y, cerrando los ojos un segundo, golpeo con fuerza en medio de la espalda del Namek caído, atravesandola sin mucho esfuerzo.

Todos oyeron a Slug gritar y escupir su sangre mientras la vida lo abandonaba lentamente, sujetando la pierna de Piccolo como si fuera su ancla.

 **-Esta muerto-**

 **-El señor Slug murió-**

 **-Lo ah asesinado-**

Eran los murmullos de algunos soldados, otros, por su lado, caían de rodillas ante la escena, los guerreros se preocupaban de que esto los enfureciera, la verdad es que comenzaban a cansarse.

 **-HHUUUURRRAAAAA-[hura (Para los que la lean en otro idioma)]**

Todos, incluyendo al mismo Piccolo, miraban sorprendidos y extrañados el grito de felicidad de muchos de los soldados presentes.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 37. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si, hice a Slug mucho mas fuerte que el original pero si no entonces Piccolo lo mataría como si nada, asi al menos dio pelea. También se que no a sido la mejor pelea que eh escrito hasta ahora pero la verdad es que este capitulo lo fui haciendo hoy y no tengo mucha inspiración en estos momentos, en uno o dos capitulos debería llegar a la saga Buu, lo que sera, hasta cierto punto, mas sencillo de escribir y creo que podre hacerlo mejor en ese momento.

Dejen sus dudas, recomendaciones y opiniones respecto a esta historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	38. Chapter 38

**18/05/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Slug: Pagar? Qué es eso? Se come? XD XD XD. Ese maniatico con dejarlos vivir ya se veía a si mismo como alguien generoso.

 **Ferunando:** La verdad no quise esforzarme mucho en su muerte, simplemente no valía la pena alargarla mucho.

 **Agradezco a quien quiera que tome la molestia de dejar un comentario y que agregue mi historia a sus favoritos y / o decida seguirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Después de la** **Catástrofe**

Pasaron algunos días desde la muerte de Slug, cuyo cadáver se había encogido y se hallaba tirado en el mismo lugar, nadie se había molestado en moverlo, ni siquiera sus propios soldados que, en cuanto a la muerte fue confirmada, no tardaron en celebrar y agradecer a Piccolo y los demás guerreros su asesinato, junto con sus generales, extrañando completamente a los guerreros.

Resulta que ellos solo seguían las ordenes de Slug por miedo, él había llegado a su planeta en una nave espacial cuando aun estaba dentro de un huevo, con el tiempo él creció y se volvió poderoso, muy poderoso, tanto que se apodero del planeta y lo gobernó con puño de hierro, hasta que unos extraños seres de otro mundo llegaron a él, ellos se autodenominaban como los dueños del universo y su líder lucho contra un joven e inexperto Slug, que fue derrotado y casi asesinado, al final escaparon junto a él y desde entonces se escondían en asteroides hasta llegar a algún planeta, en cuanto llegaban tomaban cualquier recurso utilizable y, en ocasiones, nuevos soldados, matando lentamente al planeta, que luego usarían de escondite hasta llegar al planeta útil mas cercano. Decenas de planetas fueron víctimas de él y su avaricia.

No había soldado que no lo odiara, pero su odio no podía compararse a su miedo, Slug era consciente del odio de sus soldados y sabía que no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, por eso de alguna manera él había logrado crear a sus generales, para estos pasar a ser su guardia personal y los verdugos de cualquiera que osara traicionarlo, o que siquiera lo intentara.

Ahora que estaba muerto ellos podrían volver a su planeta, sobretodo porque los tiranos que habían derrotado anteriormente a Slug fueron asesinados hace alrededor de cuatro años. El enterarse de esa sorprendente noticia había hecho que Slug decidiera hacer una ultima matanza y reunir recursos antes de atacar la cede de la Federación Galáctica, el grupo gubernamental que gobernaba en todo el Universo, siendo a su vez la contraparte del Imperio de Cold, una alianza interplanetaria que velaba por el bien del universo. Aunque su influencia política era enorme, carecían de poder combativo, teniendo ejércitos mínimos con soldados de bajo nivel, si bien habían soldados de considerable poder, que eran la verdadera razón por la cual esta seguía vigente, estos eran escasos, pues las razas guerreras mas poderosas habían sido aniquiladas por Cold y sus hijos para evitar cualquier futura amenaza a su imperio.

En fin, los soldados habían agradecido a los guerreros Z y se habían disculpado destruyendo la maquina que tapaba el sol, después de ponerse su armadura obviamente, pues para ellos el brillo y calor que dicha estrella producía era algo doloroso. Con el tiempo el hielo se derritió y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad, alegrando a los guerreros y alentando a las personas a salir de sus hogares, aunque estas veían con miedo tanto a los soldados como a sus salvadores, pues solo unos pocos los recordaban de los juegos de Cell y el incidente del torneo Galactico.

Pasados unos días Dende había restaurado las esferas del dragon, permitiendo a los guerreros pedir su deseo, aunque este no fue como esperaban.

* * *

 **FlashBack: 2 Días Atrás**

Los guerreros Z y el representante de los soldados sobrevivientes se hallaban en el patio de Capsule Corp, esperando que Bulma terminara de hablar con Vegeta, quien se había comunicado con ella para explicar la situación y que revivieran a los Saiyans caídos, ninguno de ellos habían estado presente en esa charla pero la cara seria de Bulma al salir les dijo que algo había pasado, la pregunta era "Qué".

 **-¡Sal Shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos!-** Exclamo la científica antes de que el gigantesco dragón se hiciera presente, asustando al soldado y a algunas personas que se hallaban cerca del edificio.

 **-A aquellos que reúnan las esferas del Dragón se les concederán tres deseos. Ahora, diganme cuales son sus deseos, pueden pedir cualquier cosa-** Dijo la mítica criatura mientras Bulma cerraba los ojos, mentalizándose para lo que pediría y las consecuencias que esta decisión acarrearía.

 **-Shenlong, deseo que toda la destrucción y muerte que las existencias del Tsufurujin Zarama, el Namekiano Slug, y la familia del Emperador Freezer causaron sean revertidas-** Todos los presentes se asombraron ante tal deseo, mirando expectantes a la respuesta del dragón.

 **-mmm... Ese es un deseo difícil de cumplir-** Pronuncio el colosal ser, preocupando a los guerreros **-mas no imposible, pero entonces no tendréis mas deseos hasta dentro de un año-** Explico, esperando la respuesta. Los guerreros Z pensaron un momento en lo que eso significaría y entonces lo entendieron.

 **-Bulma-** Pronuncio Krilin **-Que haremos con las demás personas? Si pides ese deseo no podremos hacer que olviden lo que paso ni revertir la destrucción para que todo sea como antes-** Explico preocupado, los últimos días a habido un gran caos a causa de las acciones de Slug y los habitantes de la tierra habían estado reclamando por la destrucción y muerte que sus soldados causaron.

 **-Ya no encubriremos los hechos Krilin-** Respondio dandole una leve mirada de disculpa a su viejo amigo **-Es hora de que los humanos acepten que no estamos solos, sino, habrá una nueva invasión y de nuevo no estaremos preparados para responder, esto es lo mejor para el futuro de la raza humana-** Bulma volvió su mirada al dragón y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, repleta de seguridad **-Shenlong, por favor cumple nuestro deseo-** La gran bestia asintió y sus ojos brillaron un momento antes de rugir con poder y fiereza a los cielos mientras un poderoso brillo dorado lo rodeaba, cegando a todo aquel que lo viera[Similar a cuando el Super Dragon revivio a los Universos luego del Torneo], entonces Shen Long desapareció y las esferas se esparcieron por el mundo convirtiéndose en piedra, esperando el momento de traer nuevamente al dragón para cumplir su propósito.

* * *

 **Actualmente**

De eso habían pasado dos días y ahora Bulma se hallaba a punto de dar una conferencia de prensa que seria transmitida en cada rincón del mundo pues el propio gobierno exigió respuestas del porque Capsule Corp. había refugiado seres extraterrestres y les estaba construyendo una nave para que pudieran salir de su planeta, a lo que Bulma anuncio que daría esta entrevista, donde explicaría el por que y quiénes eran los guerreros que defendieron su hogar.

Claro era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues Bulma no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. Ella era una mujer brillante con una mente muy activa, mente que ahora estaba imaginando las mil y una formas que esto podría salir mal y generar un altercado entre los humanos y los seres de otros planetas.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esas ideas y camino firmemente frente a los molestos flashes de las cámaras y molestas preguntas fuera de lugar. Situándose en el podio frente a cientos de reporteros y decenas de cámaras, tanto de fotos como TV, pertenecientes a cadenas de televisión de los cinco continentes.

 **-Gracias a todos por venir, yo se que tienen preguntas pero les pido por favor que se calmen, respondere sus preguntas en breve-** Ante su pedido y la calma en su voz, los reporteros tragaron sus preguntas y se sentaron en sus asientos.

 **-Como muchos de ustedes saben, hace aproximadamente una semana un ser extraterrestre aterrizo en una ciudad y utilizo una extraña maquina para tapar el sol, ocasionando que la superficie del planeta sea congelada. Este ser era Slug, un Namekuseijin, procedente del planeta Namek-** Relato la científica, viendo como varios reporteros levantaban la mano haciendo preguntas, con un suspiro, pidió que se calmaran y luego apunto a uno de ellos, dejando que preguntara.

 **-Señora Brief, usted dice que ese ser provino de un planeta lejano, ¿Como puede estar tan segura como para afirmar su raza y lugar de origen?-** Pregunto un hombre de alrededor de treinta años con gafas redondas y un cuaderno de apuntes.

 **-Gracias por preguntar, si bien tal vez algunos de ustedes no lo sepan, en el pasado ya hubo unos incidentes con seres similares, ahora les pregunto, ¿A alguno de ustedes les suena el nombre del "Daimao Piccolo"?-** Otro reportero, uno ya anciano, levanto la mano **-Díganos por favor-**

 **-Por lo que puedo recordar, el Daimao Piccolo era un ser de historias antiguas, un demonio que trajo al planeta una era de total miedo y oscuridad antes de ser encerrado por un legendario maestro de artes marciales-** Relato, obteniendo la atención de toda la sala, aunque si bien a algunos solo les parecían relatos de un anciano excéntrico, otros escuchaban atentos, como niños oyendo las historias de sus abuelos **-Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo, también hay un registro de que hace alrededor de veinte años existió otro Piccolo, que participó en el torneo de artes marciales y amenazó con destruirlo todo, pero fue derrotado por un joven cuyo nombre escapa de mi memoria-** Explicó, bajando un poco la cabeza al final, al parecer avergonzado por las desventajas de la edad, aunque algunos otros buscaban en su memoria ese hecho, pero pocos recordaban ese torneo, mas que nada porque fue el ultimo que se organizó en mucho tiempo.

 **-Como usted a dicho señor, ambos Piccolo en si eran un ser, pues el Piccolo del torneo fue la reencarnación del Daimao, que con su último aliento le dio vida a su ultimo hijo que tiempo después lucharía contra un artista marcial en el torneo y seria derrotado por este-** Explico Bulma con una seguridad que no flaqueo aun contra las miradas divertidas o extrañadas de los reporteros.

 **-Pero señorita Brief, ¿Que tiene que ver ese tal Piccolo con la invasión que sucedió hace una semana? ¿Acaso cree que ambos seres están conectados o que Piccolo ayudo de alguna manera a Slug a invadirnos?-** Pregunto esta vez una joven reportera de pelo rubio y ojos negros.

 **-Podría decirse que están conectados ya que tanto Piccolo como Slug pertenecen a la raza de los Namekuseijin, una raza ubicada en un rincón muy lejano del espacio-** Contesto, apuntando al primer reportero para que hablara.

 **-Esta raza entonces es peligrosa?-**

 **-No, los Namekuseijin son una raza pací** **fi** **ca, Piccolo y Slug vivieron ciertas circunstancias que los hicieron cambiar de esa manera-** Explico con calma.

 **-Pero, si son de un rincón alejado del Universo, entonces ¿Porque razón Piccolo estaba en nuestro planeta? ¿Acaso preparaba una invasión?-** Pregunto la joven reportera.

 **-Piccolo llego a nuestro planeta hace mucho tiempo, cuando el planeta Namek sufrió una plaga que lo obligo a abandonar su planeta de origen, yo creo que Slug tambien escapo pero el termino en un planeta diferente-** Algunos de los reporteros estaban murmurando entre ellos, haciendo que Bulma frunciera el ceño.

 **-Debemos temerle a estos seres?-** Pregunto un reportero mitad bestia.

 **-En absoluto, como ya lo dije, los Namek son pacificos-** Volvio a decir, queriendo dejar en claro ese punto.

 **-Fuentes informan que se vio un gigantesco dragón en las instalaciones de Capsule Corp, ¿Que nos puede decir de eso?-** Pregunto otro reportero.

 **-Ese lamentablemente es un tema aparte del que no se hablara este dia, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-**

 **-¿Que puede decirnos de los guerreros que lucharon en contra de los invasores?-** Pregunto una reportera.

 **-Esos guerreros son conocidos mios que practican artes marciales, junto al dominio de una antigua energia conocida como Ki-** Se podía notar una pizca de orgullo en la vos de Bulma al hablar de sus amigos.

 **-Que es el Ki?-** Pregunto mas de un reportero.

 **-Esa pregunta sera mejor respondida por alguien que en realidad sepa del tema-** Bulma se puso a un lado del podio al momento de que un nervioso guerrero calvo de corta estatura caminaba vistiendo un traje de gala gris **-Les presento a Krilin, uno de los artistas marciales que lucharon contra las fuerzas de Slug-** Explico aplaudiendo tranquilamente, siendo imitada por los demás mientras Krilin solo podía agradecerles de manera nerviosa.

 **-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Krilin y, como Bulma ya dijo, soy un artista marcial, ¿Alguna pregunta?-** Varios de los reporteros alzaron la mano por lo que Krilin eligió a uno al azar.

 **-Señor Krilin, ¿Puede explicarnos qué es el Ki?-**

 **-El Ki es la energía vital que se encuentra en el interior de todo ser vivo, desde el hombre mas alto a la hormiga mas pequeña, humanos, animales, incluso las plantas poseen esta energía en su interior. Aquellos que dominamos esta energía rompemos el limites humanos, consiguiendo una mayor, fuerza y velocidad, ademas de poder usarlo para atacar a tu oponente, entre otras** **cosas, no** **es sencillo dominarlo y los resultados no son inmediatos pero los beneficios son ilimitados-**

 **-¿Cualquiera puede dominar esa energia?-**

 **-No es imposible pero tampoco es tan sencillo, con el debido entrenamiento cualquiera es capas de usarla pero es algo complicado al inicio-**

 **-¿Que utilidades posee el Ki?-**

 **-Como ya eh dicho, aquel que lo domina se vuelve mas fuerte y mas rapido entre mas se fortalece, ademas de poder realizar ciertas tecnicas especiales...**

Asi la conferencia siguio con Bulma y Krilin respondiendo preguntas, evitando siempre tocar el tema de las esferas del dragon, hablando de la Federación Galáctica, a lo que llego un patrullero para felicitar al planeta por finalmente averiguar la existencia de vida en otros mundos y ofreciendo de parte de sus superiores un lugar en la "mesa redonda" la sala donde se juntan los representantes de los distintos planetas para poder hablar sobre algun acuerdo, ya sea comercial o de cualquier otro tipo, con la tierra, ademas del que tienen algunos de ellos con Capsule Corp.

Tambien explicaron sobre el Ki y el hecho de que varios planetas sabian utilizarlo, dandole algo de patrocinio a la escuela de la grulla, donde Ten Shin Han enseñaria a los que estuvieran dispuestos a aprender el manejo del Ki y artes marciales.

En resumen la conferencia acabo bien, con todos yéndose a casa con sus propias opiniones que luego serian plasmadas en diarios y noticieros de todo el globo, algunos buenos, otros malos y otros neutrales.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto: En Algún Lugar del Universo**

Gohan se encontraba mirando las estrellas con Zangya recostada en su hombro y Goten, Trunks y Broly en brazos de ambos, hacia algunos dias Vegeta se había contactado con Bulma para explicar la situación, momentos despues Zangya había sido rodeada por un aura dorada y revivida, al igual que todos los soldados Saiyajines del planeta, junto con Cooler, quien escapo a la primera oportunidad del lugar en una nave cualquiera, en fin, Gohan no había tardado mucho en abrazar a Zangya, al igual que Fasha, quien se disculpo con ella por causar su muerte, cosa que la Hera perdono sin mucho problema, dejando tranquila a la Saiyan, que luego fue junto a un desorientado Toma que quedo hecho piedra cuando la Saiyan salto a sus brazos y reclamo sus labios con pasión y lujuria, no volvieron a verlos desde entonces.

Una vez preparados los Saiyans y algunos seres de otras razas partieron del planeta, llendo algunos con los patrulleros para que guiaran a los otros seres a sus planetas de origen y los otros regresando al Planeta Vegeta. Gohan había decidido volver junto a Zangya al Planeta Vegeta para partir de ahí a la tierra, en el camino interceptaron las naves en las que Chi-Chi, Gine y los bebes viajaban gracias a que Bulma les había entregado las rutas de estas, logrando alcanzarlas sin mucho problema y poniendo a ambas madres al corriente de la situación, quienes se alegraron al saber que todo estaba bien, desde entonces todos habían retomado el rumbo original hacia el Planeta Vegeta.

En ese momento Gohan sonrió, viendo por el gran ventanal frente a él como se acercaban al Planeta Vegeta, en unos minutos aterrizarían por lo que debían prepararse, sobretodo su madre y los bebes.

Con eso en mente Saiyajin y Hera se pararon y fueron a un laboratorio donde se consiguieron pequeños trajes para los bebes, ninguno de los tres disfruto el que pusieron ese traje pero al final lo lograron.

Gohan paso el resto del dia enseñando el planeta a su madre ya Zangya, llevando con ellos a los bebes, al final del dia Chi-Chi, comio lo mas parecido que encontro a carne terrestre y luego durmieron para partir al dia siguiente. Debian volver a casa

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 38. No fue mas emocionante que lo que escribí pero sí es un capitulo necesario para el futuro, espero que les guste y que les guste y que les agradecere.

Hasta luego.


	39. Chapter 39

**25/05/18**  
 **-Diálogos-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**  
[Notas y aclaraciones]

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Jajajajaja, no era esa la idea pero tienes razón jajajaja XD

 **SrBlack96:** Personalmente pense mas en eso para un momento futuro pero lo que respecta a Buu ya tengo una idea de como aprovecharlo.

 **Ferunando:** Parece que te ha gustado mas el capitulo anterior a ti que a mi XD.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla.**

 **AVISO : Se que este capitulo les puede parecer algo aburrido pero es el cierre de los sucesos anteriores a la saga Buu, el proximo capitulo comenzara dicha saga y espero que disfruten los cambios que esta presentara y, en caso de que no les gusten, me lo digan sin dudar(De manera correcta y criticando construtivamente la historia, no solo insultos sin sentido porque algunas cosas son diferentes).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: Tiempos de Paz**

El tiempo a seguido su curso y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta pronto serian tres años desde los Cell's Game. Gohan acababa de salir de la habitación del tiempo, donde estuvo junto a Vegeta durante diez meses, que para él fueron diez años. habían entrado con la esperanza de que Gohan aprendiera a controlar esa nueva transformación[Por cierto, si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre por favor diganmelo porque no puedo llamarla SSj 4] pero resulta que no sabía ni como transformarse y no lograron forzar la transformación, habían tenido que pedirle a Bulma que construyera un aparato que generara ondas Blutz para poder forzar la transformación en Gohan, por fortuna habían robado los archivos de la computadora de Zarama por lo que la peli-celeste rápidamente y sin muchos problemas pudo construir una versión portátil del aparato, siendo de un tamaño similar a un control remoto, honestamente ella pensó que seria un reto mayor, pero bueno, tenia un nuevo aparato para comerciar con los Saiyans.

Con el aparato Vegeta podría forzar la transformación en Gohan pero había un problema, él no sabia controlarse cuando era un Oozaru, ante ese problema se vieron forzados a cambiar su plan de entrenamiento, lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue que Gohan aprendiera a controlarse como un simio gigante, lo que le costo todo un mes de entrenamiento, luego a volverse dorado, que fueron dos semanas, y, finalmente, controlarse como un simio dorado pues no solo aumentaba su poder, sino que también lo hacía su bestialidad y falta de razón, al principio no sabian porque pero Gohan teorizó que como el SSj necesitaba de la ira para transformarse cuando lo hacia transformado en simio esa ira lo invadia y no podía razonar correctamente. Tardaron tres meses en que se controlara completamente.

Luego de una semana sin resultados probaron otro enfoque, Gohan entreno mentalmente para poder recordar exactamente que fue lo que detono la transformación mientras que Vegeta entrenaba por su cuenta, Gohan se concentro, recordando solo la mirada de Zangya, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo frente al príncipe Saiyan asi que dijo que fueron las voces de los tres[Vegeta, Zangya y Fasha], que lograba escucharlas y le ayudaron a controlarse cuando sentia que iba a estallar.

Extrañado, pues no recordaba el haber dicho nada, Vegeta decidió seguir ese plan, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Gohan cuando forzaba su transformación, fallando una y otra vez durante una semana, finalmente, cuando ambos iban a rendirse sucedió.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **-¡Vamos mocoso controlate!-** Exclamo molesto Vegeta transformado en SSj 2 mientras intentaba resistir las oleadas de energía provenientes de Gohan, sentía como el Ki del mocoso crecía sin detenerse, preocupándose un poco, pues, a ese ritmo, pronto su cuerpo no podría controlar su poder y explotaría.

Ambos vestían la armadura Saiyajin regular, la misma que cuando entraron antes de los juegos de Cell, excepto porque Gohan solamente utilizaba los pantalones y botas, estando desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Gohan intentaba forzar su transformación nuevamente pero, de nuevo, no estaba dando resultados, Vegeta sabia que pronto alcanzaría el punto critico y explotaria, llevándoselo a él arrastrado al otro mundo.

 **-Gggrrrr HHAAAAAA-** Gritaba el gran simio dorado, perdiendo poco a poco el control, produciendo ondas de Ki aun mas poderosas que lograron hacer retroceder al principe Saiyajin.

 **-Maldita sea-** Exclamo Vegeta, sintiendo como la energia se descontrolaba por lo que aumento al máximo su poder y se lanzo a toda potencia para cortar la cola del simio, logrando hacerlo a la primera. La energia repentinamente se disipo y Gohan volvió lentamente a la normalidad, cayendo de rodillas y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

 **-E-es imposible, no puedo controlarme-** Exclamo rendido, sin ver como sus palabras molestaron al príncipe Saiyajin, quien sin ningún aviso pateo con fuerza su rostro, lanzándolo varios metros alejado de él.

 **-Insecto, ¿Que harás? ¿Perderás el maldito control cada vez que te enfrentes a un rival mas fuerte que tú? ¿Te arriesgaras a matar a todos lo que te importan por no poder controlar tu ego? ¿Te rendiras ahora para arrepentirte despues?-** Pregunto pateando nuevamente el rostro de Gohan, quien se levanto con esfuerzo, ya estaba cansado, cada vez que intentaba esa transformación perdia el control de su poder y debian cortarle la cola, solo para que vuelva a crecer en cuanto se transforme en simio de nuevo, no era algo agradable, era un proceso doloroso que repitió cientos de veces, ya no queria hacerlo mas **-Esa transformación es la mas poderosa que eh visto hasta ahora, ¿Que harás cuando debas usarla y no puedas solo porque te has rendido ahora? ¿Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ver a todos los que te importan morir por no tener el poder suficiente para ayudarlos?-**

¿Verlos morir? Esa pregunta se gravó profundamente en la mente de Gohan, llegando a su mente la imagen de una pálida y ensangrentada Hera en sus brazos, sus ojos vacíos, su piel helada, sus brazos inertes, no quería volver a ver eso jamas.

Con una nueva resolución se levanto, encarando de frente a Vegeta, quien vio con buenos ojos su accionar **-Hazlo-** Ordeno, obteniendo una sonrisa del príncipe Saiyan. Vegeta apunto con el "arma" y disparo, Gohan cerro los ojos y tomo leves respiraciones antes de que un inmenso dolor recorra todo su ser, entonces se transformo en un simio gigante, luego su pelaje se volvio dorado y su ki incremento enormemente, su mente era errática, sentía como lentamente perdía el control, pero entonces pensó en sus amigos, en su familia, todos los buenos momentos que paso, pero tambien penso en los malos momentos, en todo el sufrimiento, en todas las muertes que a visto desde los cuatro años, no permitiria que sus seres queridos vuelvan a morir, no, eso no iba a pasar, sin importar el precio.

Un destello plateado brillo en sus ojos **-GRRROOAAAAAAA-** Rugió con fuerza, lanzando a Vegeta muy lejos y levantando una columna de polvo a causa de la explosión.

 **-Cof* Cof*, ya era hora de que lo lograras insecto-** Exclamo Vegeta poniéndose de pie, mirando hacía la columna de polvo que se disipo mostrando a un Gohan unos centímetros mas altos con pelaje rojo en brazos y parte del torso, ademas de que su cabello creció y sus ojos se volvieron dorados con pupila negra.

* * *

 **Flash Back End**

Los siguientes meses los pasaron entrenando, Gohan su nueva transformación y Vegeta intentando llegar a un estado superior al SSj 2 pero sin resultados, al parecer ese era el limite de poder que el cuerpo de un Saiyajin podía soportar, o al menos eso teorizaron, ya que, en una ocasión, Vegeta logro aumentar su poder enormemente pero rapidamente quedo exhausto, lo mas curioso es que su cabello había crecido un poco, llegandole hasta la base de la nuca, luego de ello Vegeta decidió entrenarse mejor en estado base pues así cualquier mejora que tuviera seria multiplicada al transformarse, cosa que Gohan se dispuso a probar en un momento posterior.

El príncipe Saiyan había intentado llegar a la misma transformación que Gohan pero por alguna razón fue imposible para él, al parecer la clave era la sangre mezclada de Gohan, mas concretamente su lado humano, que se fusionaba con su parte Saiyan y le daban esa forma híbrida que constaba de un increible poder, pero también florecía sus instintos Saiyans, que lentamente fueron aflorando desde su interior

Gohan, por su parte, había logrado transformarse a voluntad, pero primero debia transformarse en Oozaru, lo que consideraba una desventaja y una perdida de tiempo, por lo que estaba intentando transformarse directamente desde su estado base o SSj, pero no tenia muchos resultados, frustrándose un poco.

El tiempo había pasado desde la conferencia de prensa que dio Bulma, la Federación Galáctica había hecho una reunión donde invitaron al representante de la raza humana, puesto que tomó Bulma al ser la mas experimentada y él haber ido ya a una de esas reuniones, también fueron representantes de los planetas revividos mas tecnológicamente evolucionados. La reunión se desarrollo casi sin incidentes, consiguiendo un pacto comercial entre la tierra y otros planetas, con Capsule Corp. a la cabeza en la parte tecnológica del mismo.

Desde entonces las vidas de sus amigos también habían cambiado un poco, Ten Shin Han consiguió una gran cantidad de alumnos, aunque solo veinte de ellos realmente lograron superarse a si mismos, otros diez demostraron un talento sorprendente y casi cincuenta abandonaron, ya sea porque el estilo de Ten no se acoplaba a ellos o porque no se esforzaban realmente en el entrenamiento, molestando a Ten Shin Han y consiguiendo ser expulsados. Krilin, por su parte, se había unido a la policía, donde enseñaba el uso del Ki en forma básica, puesto que la tierra era un planeta reconocido por la Federación Galáctica entonces varios seres de otros mundos lo visitaban a menudo, por lo tanto él instruyó a las fuerzas policiales en el dominio de dicha energía para poder cumplir su deber correctamente, no se habían reunido en un tiempo pero la ultima vez Gohan había notado cierto aire arrogante a su alrededor.

Yamcha fue reconocido como uno de los guerreros, lo que lo hizo aun mas famoso pero lo forzó a abandonar su carrera en el béisbol profesional ya que ahora sabían que él usaba sus capacidades superiores y lo tomaron como si hiciera trampa, algo muy injusto pero el pelinegro igual se las ingenio para abrir un dojo con los ahorros que tenia, hoy en dia su dojo era el tercero mejor a nivel mundial, solo por debajo de Ten Shin Han y Mr. Satan, quien aunque no usara Ki era reconocido por ser el salvador del mundo y tenia una gran cantidad de alumnos.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Gohan siguio su curso directo a su casa, estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su madre, a Zangya y a sus hermanos, pero de repente escucho a la lejanía el ruido de una explosión, por lo que cambió su rumbo y fue hacía el lugar, notando que alguien, o algo, estaba destruyendo tanto montañas como formaciones de roca en el Monte Paoz.

Al llegar al lugar busco por un momento pero no sintio el Ki de nadie, estaba por irse cuando vio a una conocida rubia sentada contra una gran roca abrazando sus piernas, él bajo lentamente, notando que la rubia tenia leves espasmos. Cuando toco el suelo ella levantó la vista, mostrando unos ojos azules, que se encontraban rojos por las lagrimas que aun fluían de ellos.

 **-18-san, que sucede?-** Pregunto acercándose lentamente, la conocía, no solo por ser una antigua enemiga, sino también por ser la novia de Krillin, verla en ese estado no le gusto mucho y cuando vio que ella estaba por marcharse la sujeto de su brazos.

 **-¡Sueltame!-** Exclamo ella tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero dejo de pelear cuando Gohan la empujo hacia él y la abrazo, el joven Saiyajin estaba algo incomodo con esa situación pero sabia que la mujer en sus brazos no estaba bien, tenia que ayudar a que se tranquilizara y luego tal vez podrían hablar.

18 no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se formaran nuevamente en sus ojos y entonces se agarro fuertemente del Saiyajin mientras dejaba que fluyeran, de su boca no salio sonido alguno, solo se sujeto al saiyajin mientras lloraba en silencio.

Luego de unos momentos Gohan vio que la mujer en sus brazos se había calmado, por lo que trato de alejarla un poco, solo para que esta se sujetara a él con mas fuerza, incomodando al Saiyan aun mas, no estaba ciego, sabia que 18 era una mujer hermosa y él no había visto a ninguna mujer desde hacía diez meses, sus hormonas se estaban volviendo locas y su parte Saiyajin, que se había desarrollado mucho mas en ese tiempo, le pedia hacer cosas de las que seguramente se arrepentiría luego.

Reinando sobre sus instintos, el joven mestizo movió en círculos su mano en la espalda de 18, consiguiendo que se calmara y se separara de él.

 **-Puedes contarme que paso?-** Pregunto con calma Gohan, esperando a ver si la Androide se abria con él. Cosa que no sucedio pues 18 solo bajo la cabeza sin decir nada, obteniendo un suspiro de Gohan, quien medito un poco el que hacer **-Tienes algun lugar donde quedarte?-** La androide nego con la cabeza, entonces Gohan sujeto su mano, viendo como ella alzaba la mirada y entonces le dijo **-Ven, puedes quedarte con nosotros-** 18 estaba por negarse pero unos rayos se escucharon a la lejanía, haciendo que aceptara con tal de no pasar una noche de tormenta a la intemperie.

Ambos volaron hacía la casa de Gohan, donde este no tardo en ser abordado por unos pequeños y alegres Broly y Goten, de casi dos años cada uno.

 **-¡Gohan!-** Escucharon ambos antes de que el hibrido fuera abrazado con fuerza por una pelinegra y una pelinaranja, ambas se separaron, viendo con sus ojos azules los obres negros de Gohan.

 **-Hola Zangya, es una sorpresa verte aquí Videl-** Decía con calma y alegria el Saiyan, viendo a ambas mujeres frente a él.

 **-Estaba volando por la zona y quise pasar a saludar-** Explico con una sonrisa Videl, hacía tiempo que ya podía volar con total control, cosa que le encantaba, pero eso significaba que ambos ya no se veían tanto como secretamente querían.

 **-Gohan-** Exclamo la madre del Saiyajin, abrasando a su hijo, si bien para ella solo fueron algunas horas, sabia que para su hijo fue mucho mas tiempo.

 **-Es bueno verlas a todas, mama, ¿Puede 18-san quedarse aqui? esta por producirse una tormenta y ella no se siente muy bien como para volar-** Mintió el joven Saiyajin, con una sonrisa y calma algo preocupantes, no parecía ser la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Chi-Chi se extraño un poco pero asintió y recibió con los brazos abiertos a la Androide, sobretodo porque, al verla a los ojos, tuvo una leve idea de lo que pasaba.

La velada paso tranquila, todos comieron y hablaron con naturalidad, excepto por 18, quien se mantuvo callada durante toda la noche, aunque hubo un momento extraño, pues repentinamente 18 sintió un tirón en su pierna y al ver hacía abajo vio a un pequeño Broly que parecía mirarla con preocupación, antes de ofrecerle inocentemente un pequeño auto con el que él usualmente jugaba.

Todos vieron en silencio como la androide tomaba el juguete con ojos llorosos y luego tomaba al bebe para abrazarlo.

Pasaron algunos dias desde esa noche y 18 había pedido quedarse en el hogar Son, aunque cuando le preguntaron el porque ella solo volteo la mirada, Gohan no entendió eso pero al parecer su madre y Zangya si, dándole la bienvenida inmediata a la rubia.

Esa mañana en particular Gohan había salido a entrenar con Zangya, todo fue normal hasta que volvió a casa. Cuando abrio la puerta estaba su abuelo Bardock sentado discutiendo con su madre, ambos parecieron calmarse al verlo.

 **-Que sucede?-** Pregunto.

 **-Gohan necesito que vengas conmigo a la Patrulla Galactica y te unas como soldado-** Dijo directamente el Saiyajin, ignorando las protestas de Chi-Chi sobre que Gohan debia quedarse y estudiar.

 **-A la Patrulla? Por qué?-** Pregunto el mestizo, poniendo toda su atención en su abuelo, sabia que, fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, era muy serio.

 **-Tengo una misión importante para tí-**

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 39, espero que les gustara y que dejen cualquier duda, recomendación u opinion respecto al cap o a la historia en los comentarios, lo agradecere.

Bien, los que siguen mi historia de Naruto seguramente se preguntaran como pude subir este y no el de Naruto el Lunes, asi que lo dire de manera simple. Este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho y subido, lo estoy publicando con mi celular. Igualmente, con suerte, para mañana tendre arreglado el problema de mi ordenador y a mas tardar el domingo o Lunes sacare nuevo capitulo.

Y, para los que no siguen esa historia, les aviso que mi ordenador tuvo un problema y estoy subiendo esto con mi celu asi que les agradeceria que me avisaran de cualquier error de ortografia u oración sin sentido para arreglarlo en cuanto se solucione mi problema

Hasta luego.


	40. Chapter 40

**09/6/18**

-Diálogo Japones-

 **-Diálogo Alienigena-**

 **(Pensamientos)**

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Dragon Saku:** Gracias y por el nombre aún estoy en duda pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia.

 **Victor0606:** Lee y luego decide ;-)

 **SrBlack96:** Lo de los 10 años fue en broma, Gohan estuvo diez meses en la habitación, pero esos meses los sintió como si hubieran sido diez años, me explico, cuando estas en una clase que es o muy aburrida o muy pesada para vos, historia por ejemplo, sentís que el tiempo no pasa más y un minuto se convierte en veinte, algo similar le paso a Gohan, él estuvo diezmeses con Vegeta, alguien que se centra en el entrenamiento antes que cualquier otra cosa, además de que es muy irritable, el tiempo con alguien así puede ser muy poco ameno, por eso le parecieron diez años al pobre Gohan.

 **Ferunando:** Gracias ^.^.

 **Guest:** Se exactamente de que hablas XD y estoy seguro de que sucederá pronto.

 **Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario y que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y/o deciden seguirla**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: 7 años.**

 **7** años, siete largos años habían pasado desde la derrota del malvado bio-androide Cell, quien asesino a muchas personas con el fin de absorber su energía y volverse inmensamente fuerte, solo para ser absolutamente derrotado por un mestizo de once años de edad. Si cualquiera mirara hacia el pasado, se sorprendería de la enorme cantidad de cambios que sucedieron en la tierra, después de todo, ¿Quién hubiera pensado hace siete años en salir en la calle y ver a un ser de otro mundo caminando como si nada en la acera? Si bien aún hay algunas personas a los que les incómoda, eso de echo es un hecho cotidiano hoy en día.

Desde la unión del planeta tierra a la federación galáctica algunos seres "alienigenas" habían llegado para explorar y conocer el planeta, otros se quedaban a vivir y trabajar en él, claro, no todo era de color rosa, habían algunos alborotadores, tanto humanos como no-humanos, unos en contra de la "inmigración alienigena" y otros que exigían un mejor trato, ignorando el hecho de que la tierra llevaba poco tiempo unida al resto del Universo, por suerte, ambos bandos eran detenidos por las fuerzas policiales entrenadas por Krilin, quien había ganó una buena fortuna entrenando distintas fuerzas policiales a lo largo del mundo, e incluso entrenaba a la seguridad privada de ciertos peces gordos gubernamentales, lo que significaba que tenia algunos contactos de importancia.

Krilin no era el único que se beneficio de tal cambio, Yamcha, que había abierto el Dojo "Colmillos de Lobo" de artes marciales, consiguió una gran cantidad de alumnos y estos ganaron muchos campeonatos de artes marciales, consiguiendo una gran cantidad de fama, dinero y nuevos alumnos para su Dojo. Hoy en día el Dojo del peligro era reconocido como el mejor del mundo oficialmente, aunque, extraoficialmente, era superado por el Dojo "Estilo Tenshin", donde su amigo Ten Shin Han entrenaba a sus propios discípulos. Aunque Ten Shin Han rara vez inscribiá a sus alumnos en torneos, pues no era algo realmente muy importante para él, excepto cuando se presentaba alguna anormalidad, como un reto de otro Dojo o la falta de dinero para mantener el lugar, cuando alguna de esas excepciónes sucedía, sus alumnos arrasaban con la competencia, siendo el Dojo "Colmillos de Lobo" su mayor rival.

Ese hecho habia generado que ambos Dojos, a pesar de la amistad de los maestros, tuvieran una fuerte rivalidad por parte de los alumnos, ocasionando varias peleas en las que, por fortuna, no había muerto nadie.

Con tal de detener dichos enfrentamientos, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha decidieron tener un duelo, el cual, para sorpresa de todos, termino en empate, en realidad, el más sorprendido era Ten Shin Han, quien al principio pensaba que debía de contenerse pero término luchando con todo su poder y aun así siendo igualado por Yamcha, con gran esfuerzo de este claro esta, cosa que él no tardó en alabar pues pensaba que su amigo nuevamente abandonaría su entrenamiento durante el tiempo de paz. Yamcha se irritó un poco por ese comentario pero en realidad no podía culpar a su amigo por pensar de tal forma. Después de que todo terminara ambos fueron a un bar, donde bebian Sake mientras Yamcha le explicaba a su amigo que, de echo, él había considerado el dejar de entrenar pero entonces, durante una noche de bebidas como esa, llegaron a su mente imágenes de su vida como guerrero, una vida de lucha... una vida de derrotas... de humillación, de fracaso, de perdida.

Goku, Ten Shin Han, el maestro Roshi, Piccolo, Nappa, Vegeta, los androides, Zangya, maldición, incluso un saibaiman lo había superado, siempre fue asi, siempre fue inferior a alguien mas y eso lo hizo pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si la tierra de pronto quedará en sus manos? Pero la respuesta fue instantánea.

Fallaria.

Fallaria por falta de entrenamiento, de poder, de valor, por su exceso de confianza. Eso era él, un perdedor inservible, pero no podía sólo quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que los demás peleen por él, por eso fundó su Dojo, para instruir a otros en el camino del artista marcial y asegurar otros defensores para el planeta, él nunca huirá de la batalla, pero sabía que jamás podría contra seres como Freezer, Cell, Bojack, o Slug, o al menos no sólo.

Luego de oír su relato Ten Sin Han se limitó a pedir otra ronda, pasando el resto de la noche entre buenos relatos, risas y bebidas.

Desde entonces la relación entre ambos Dojos cambio, ya no eran estudiantes entrenando constantemente pasa superar a los otros, eran estudiantes entrenando para superarse a sí mismos y disfrutar de las artes marciales, cosa que llenaba de orgullo a sus respectivos maestros.

Si bien algunos cambios fueron positivos, otros no lo fueron tanto. La relación entre Krilin y la androide 18 término repentinamente cuatro años atrás.

Ellos habían tenido una buena relación durante un tiempo, pero una Mañana 18 había ido a visitar a Bulma ya que no se había sentido muy bien últimamente. Luego de un chequeo la científica le dio la noticia más sorprendente, y feliz, de su vida.

Estaba embarazada.

Ella no lo podía creer, pensaba que por culpa del Dr. Gero jamás podría tener una familia, pero no, tenia una pareja y pronto tendría un bebé, salio del hogar de Bulma apenas le agradeció por su ayuda, volando a gran velocidad hacia Kame House, imaginando la cara que pondría Krilin al oír la noticia de que pronto sería padre.

Aunque jamás imagino lo que vería al volver a su "hogar".

Lo primero que encontró fue un auto volador en la entrada de la casa, cosa que, si bien la extraño, estaba demasiado contenta como para darle importancia, junto a cualquier cosa o ruido a su alrededor. Al abrir la puerta, vio algo de ropa de Krilin en el suelo, lo que la molesto un poco, después de todo, ella era la que tenía que limpiarla luego, pero su felicidad fue mayor así que siguió sin darle importancia, o al menos fue así hasta que vio un sostén de encaje rojo tirado en el suelo, cerca de una camisa blanca, levanto el sostén y vio, para su desagrado, que era una copa mayor que los de ella, afino sus sentidos y oyó unos extraños sonidos viniendo desde la parte superior de la casa. Asegurándose de no hacer sonido alguno, subió por las escaleras, llegando, con el miedo y la ira recorriendo su ser, a la puerta de la habitación que ella y Krilin compartían, los extraños sonidos de la planta baja ahora eran inconfundibles gemidos de alguna mujer. Dispuesta a cerciorarse de estar en lo correcto, abrió la puerta con fuerza, causando que esta se desprenderá y cayera a los pies de la cama matrimonial en la que ella quedó embarazada, cama en la que ahora se encontraba el hombre que ella amaba mirándola con miedo junto a una peli-celeste parecida a la dueña de Capsule Corp, solo que un poco más "desarrollada" que la científica.

La discusión había sido acalorada, acabando con Krilin atravesando una pared de un golpe y cayendo al mar, la peli-celeste, de la cual 18 no supo el nombre hasta tres meses después, recibió una cachetada un la dejo inconsciente. Finalmente, 18 sólo salió de su... de la casa de Roshi y se alejo lo más que pudo antes de desquitar su furia con la naturaleza, o al menos así fue hasta que llegó cierto joven Saiyajin, invitándole a ir a su hogar para resguardarse de una tormenta, cosa que acepto.

Desde ese día había estado viviendo con la familia del Saiyan, quienes la ayudaron sin dudar durante su embarazo. A los cinco meses recibieron una visita inesperada de Krilin, al parecer su relación con la zorra peli-celeste, cuyo nombre, según Gohan, era Maron, no funciono y él buscaba a 18 para "Intentarlo de nuevo" cosa que Gohan tuvo que rechazar por ella, no podía arriesgarse a que él se enterara del embarazo pues podía intentar obtener la custodia del infante, cosa que ella jamás permitiría.

Inevitablemente Krilin se entero del embarazo e intento hablar con 18, cosa que ella acepto pues sabía que en algún momento debían hacerlo. Krilin trato de convencerla de darle otra oportunidad pero ella se negó, al final, acordaron compartir la custodia del bebé. Desde entonces su relación había mejorado, pudiéndose considerar amigos, pero nada más, después de todo, 18 había encontrado a alguien mas para compartir su vida

* * *

 **-¡Date prisa, nos están alcanzando!-** Gritaba una sombría figura mientras corria junto a otra igual por unos obscuros callejones brevemente iluminados por numerosas rayos de energía que eran disparados contra ellos. En respuesta, ambas figuras dispararon poderosas ráfagas desde sus bocas frente a sus enemigos, causando una gran explosión que aprovecharon para esconderse en un edificio a medio destruir.

 **-Ah, ah, ah, Cre-creo... Creo que los perdimos-** Decía la primera figura, una tenue luz alumbraba sus cuerpos, mostrando dos seres de aspecto reptiliano, similares a lagartijas, con grandes mandíbulas como la de los perros. Ambos vestían armaduras ligeras de color azul obscuro que cubrían sólo sus hombros y torsos, tenían brazaletes de metal en sus brazos y piernas.

 **-Eso espero, m** **i brazo aún necesita tiempo para regenerarse, ¿Tú Cómo estás?-** Comentó el otro lagarto sujetando su brazo izquierdo, el cual había sido cercenado y solo quedaba un muñón que lentamente iba creciendo, con algo de tiempo, recuperaría su extremidad.

 **-Mis heridas son mínimas, preocúpate más por ti-** Dijo en respuesta, viendo como algunos cortes leves y quemaduras de poca importancia en su piel eran curadas.

 **-Je, creo que tienes raz/BOOOOOMMMMMM**

Repentinamente una de las paredes explotó, lanzando a ambos hacia la otra punta de la habitación, del otro lado de la pared un grupo de 12 soldados de diversas razas los miraban, con el líder extendiendo su mano derecha.

 **-Por la insubordinación y los actos de rebelión ante el imperio del gran rey Cooler, ustedes Yeng Me Son y Tsu Sy Yen, lideres de la rebelión, son condenados a muerte y ejecutados al acto-** Al momento de dictar la sentencia, los 12 soldados dispararon poderosas ráfagas de energía a los indefensos guerreros, quienes solo pudieron cerrar los ojos, aunque Yeng Me Son se puso sin dudar frente a Tsu Sy Yen, que intento moverlo con su único brazo pero fue imposible.

 **BOOOMMM**

Los soldados escanearon con calma el sitio y se sorprendieron por descubrir no una, sino tres firmas de energía ahí. Rapidamente, el polvo y humo de la explosión se dispersaron, dejando a los soldados a un guerrero con una armadura Saiyajin negra sin hombreras, poseía una máscara blanca con los ojos rojos, mismos que resaltaban gracias a dos gruesas líneas negras que se cruzaban en el puente de la nariz formando una "X" con la parte superior más gruesa que la inferior, en la frente, había una gema verde con el símbolo de los patrulleros galácticos[Para hacerse una idea mejor, busquen a Bardock Xeno, es la misma armadura y máscara, el símbolo es el que tiene Jaco en el pecho]. Llevaba un cinturón en el cual, al costado derecho había una espada y, en el izquierdo, tenia tres cápsulas contenedor de la ya conocida "Corporación Capsule", una empresa de fama universal, en la parte trasera del cinturon tenía una bolsa semicircular.

 **-Un patrullero? Te atreves a interponerte en nuestro camino? ¡ATAQU/Bwuagg-** El enmascarado, repentinamente, había aparecido golpeando al líder enemigo en su estómago, atravesando su armadura y haciendo que es cupiera sangre, sujeto su estómago, bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para que el enmascarado golpeara su nuca con el codo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros soldados, al ver a su líder caer, se apresuraron a atacar. El enmascarado dio un giro, esquivando los primeros tres soldados para luego levantar su pierna y dar una veloz patada al cuarto, que lo atacaba desde su costado, golpeó en el rostro del soldado lanzándolo contra una pared que cedió al instante, enterrando al inconsciente sujeto bajo una pila de escombro. Mientras eso pasaba, el enmascarado había dado un salto, esquivando a otro soldado, y, con una voltereta, impacto una esfera de energía sobre su cabeza, milagrosamente, el soldado no murió. Los primeros tres soldados se mantenían en el aire, acumulando energía para poderosos ataques, mientras que los otros seis soldados rodearon al enmascarado y los lagartos. El enmascarado entonces brillo y un segundo enmascarado surgió de él, mismo que se lanzó contra los tres soldados en el aire, quienes dispararon sin dudar tres ráfagas de energía que se unieron formando una mucho más grande, que el enmascarado detuvo por un momento con sus manos, antes de aumentar su energía y devolver la enorme ráfaga a los soldados, causando una gran explosión que envolvió a los tres soldados.

El otro enmascarado había arremetido contra los soldados, dando una patada en el área del estomago del soldado más cercano, para luego dar un salto con giro y patear su rostro, alejandolo unos metros, al llegar al suelo, se agachó, dejando pasar una ráfaga de energía sobre él, girando y disparando contra el soldado enemigo, fue un impacto directo en el rostro. Otro apareció frente a él, intentando golpear su rostro, en respuesta, él se movió ligeramente a la izquierda, dejando pasar el puño a un lado de su cabeza, sujeto el brazo y apretó con fuerza y dio un giro, lanzando al soldado hacia otros tres que se hallaban en el aire, donde su doble había devuelto una poderosa ráfaga de energía que ocasiono una gran explosión.

Los cuatro soldados restantes miraban con miedo los cuerpos de sus camaradas, miedo que lentamente se transformaba en furia, furia que cegó a dos de ellos, que se lanzaron contra ambos enmascarados. El primero sólo tomó el puño con el que el soldado pensaba golpearlo, apretando cada vez más fuerte, rompiéndole su mano derecha, luego lo sujeto del cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo, mandandolo al mundo de la inconsciencia. El otro soldado tuvo un poco mas de suerte pues el enmascarado al que atacó decidió acabar rápidamente ese combate y apareció frente a él enterrando su puño en su estómago.

Los últimos dos soldados, al verse completamente solos, alzaron sus manos en señal de derrota, rindiéndose ante un enemigo claramente superior.

 **-Donde esta Cooler?-** Pregunto el enmascarado a uno de los soldados más cercanos mientras su doble revisaba a los afectados por la ráfaga de energía.

 **-N-no te lo diré-** Respondió, claramente asustado, el soldado.

 **-Cómo quieras-** El enmascarado simplemente lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe en el estómago, repitiendo el proceso con el otro soldado cuando este se negó a contestar. Soltando un gruñido, se giro para deshacer su clones, pero entonces lo vio sujetando la mano de el único soldado, de los cuatro que recibieron la ráfaga de energía, que sobrevivió. Le faltaba su brazo derecho y toda la región inferior de su cuerpo. Pronto moriría.

 **-P-por favor salvalos-** Decía agonizante y con algunas lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

 **-Tranquilízate y dime ¿A quien debo salvar?-** Con calma, el clon sostuvo, con ambas manos, la mano del soldado, intentando mantenerlo con él y que respondiera su pregunta.

 **-Fa-familia... nuestras familias-**

 **-Quien los amenaza?-** Estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, pero debía oírla de él.

 **-Cooler, el rey Cooler, los *cof* *cof* él los capturó a todos.. para que le sirvamos...** **por** **favor, salva a nuestras familias... te lo ruego-** Su respiración era irregular y sangre escurría de su boca y nariz, quedaba poco tiempo.

 **-En que planeta esta? Donde tiene Cooler su base?-** Sutilmente, le transfirió algo de energía. No podía morir hasta que les diera la información.

 **-En nuestro... planeta... el planeta... Sand... La-Las coordenadas son ca-catorce, d-dos-** El enmascarado colocó su mano en el hombro del soldado y negó con la cabeza, sabía las coordenadas, no era necesario que siguiera prolongado su agonía. El soldado suspiro aliviado y soltó la mano del enmascarado, llevándola a un collar en su cuello, mismo que le entregó **-Te lo encargo, salvalas-** Dicho eso, el soldado cerró sus ojos, no había pesar ni agonía en su mirada, solo calma, calma de que quienes amo estarían a salvo y que podría ir tranquilo al más allá, para velar desde allí por su familia.

El enmascarado vio el collar, y noto que en el centro había un botón rojo que, al presionarlo, mostró al soldado con una mujer de piel verde como él y una niña en sus brazos.

Ambos enmascarados se unieron y, por un minuto, no dijo ni hizo nada, señal de respeto por el hombre que acababa de perder la vida. Los dos lagartos lo miraron extrañados pero aguardaron a ver que haria, con calma, el enmascarado llevo su mano a su oreja izquierda, donde, al parecer, presionó un botón.

-Habla el agente 3-K27, se a confirmado la localización de Cooler, se encuentra en el planeta Sand, procedan con precaución, tiene rehenes. Los soldados enemigos de esta zona han sido neutralizados. Me dirijo a informar al príncipe Vegeta- Una vez terminada la transmisión, volteo a ver a los lagartos y les dio un asentimiento, cosa que estos devolvieron antes de que el enmascarado llevará dos dedos a su frente y desapareciera frente a ellos.

* * *

 **En algún lugar del Universo: Estación de los Patrulleros Galácticos.**

El enmascarado apareció repentinamente frente a un conocido príncipe de la raza guerrera Saiyajin. Vegeta se encontraba sólo en una oficina mirando una pantalla holografica del Universo. Levantando la vista, vio al enmascarado, quien saludo formalmente colocando su mano derecha sobre su corazón y la izquierda en la espalda.

-Hasta cuando tendrás puesta esa estúpida máscara Insecto?- Pregunto irritado el principe Saiyajin.

-Supongo que me eh acostumbrado a ella- Respondió antes de quitarse su mascara, revelando el rostro de un joven menor a los 20 años.

Adoptando una cara sería, procedió a relatar todo lo sucedido momentos atrás. Vegeta se limitó a escuchar, asintiendo en momentos. Una vez término Gohan su informe, procedió a escribir algo en su teclado holográfico. Viendo frente a él un planeta amarillo con dos lunas y un anillo de asteroides.

-Este es el planeta Sand, al parecer mi padre está impaciente por acabar con Cooler- Gohan miro extrañado a Vegeta pero, en respuesta, él hizo un acercamiento al anillo donde, ocultas por los asteroides, volaban un gran número de naves espaciales, todas pertenecientes a la flota Saiyajin del rey Vegeta.

-Irás a la batalla?- Pregunto Gohan a Vegeta, recibiendo una negativa de este, cosa que entendía, ninguno de los dos tenía interés en Cooler, pero él debía cumplir su promesa al soldado que asesino.

Poniendose nuevamente la mascara, se llevo dos dedos a la frente y se concentro en el Ki del rey Vegeta, dandole un asentimiento a vegeta desaparecio para aparecer frente a una versión con barba del rival de su padre. Dio una leve inclinación a este y luego fue a saludar de mano a su abuelo Bardock.

-Es bueno verte-Dijo Bardock, evitando decir su nombre mientras el rey los ignoraba completamente a ambos, concentrado únicamente en el planeta.

- **Como esta la situación?-**

- **Tranquila, al parecer no hemos alterado al enemigo-** Informó un Saiyan a su rey, luego de dar una inclinación a este y un asentimiento a Gohan en señal de respeto.

 **-Bien, ¿Ya regreso el equipo de reconocimiento?-**

 **-Si, hemos confirmado cuatro puestos de vigilancia, se encargan de monitorear la entrada y salida de cualquier nave en el planeta así que hay que actuar rápido. Ambos son custodiados por tres torres cada uno, cuentan con tecnología de nivel 15. Hay un total de 6 ciudades y rodean una gran metrópolis, cuentan con al menos un puesto de avanzada en cada ciudad, no sabemos con exactitud cuantos son, pero sabemos que la metrópolis cuenta con más de 3-**

 **-Intentamos utilizar la visión geotérmica para calcular el número de enemigos pero, al parecer, los habitantes de este planeta poseen una temperatura corporal muy baja, haciendo imposible calcular su numero con exactitud-**

 **-Que hay de la localización de Cooler?-**

 **-Hay un gran castillo en la ciudad central, sospechamos que ese es el refugio del enemigo-** Informo el soldado, pasando su vista hacia Gohan antes de volver a hablar **-Sr. 3-K27, se a confirmado la localización de los prisioneros, se encuentran en un refugio en el extremo norte del planeta-**

 **-Bien, Bardock, 3-K27, ustedes se encargarán de los prisioneros, Gerkin, Raditz, Toma y Panppukin guiarán a sus equipos a los puestos de avanzada, quiero que algunos guerreros de clase alta se dirijan en grupos de dos a cada ciudad y acaben con los puestos de avanzada, aterrizamos en cinco minutos, alistense-**

Gohan y Bardock se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el extremo norte del planeta, un lugar helado y repleto de montañas. Ambos acabaron estrellándose contra una montaña, la cual atravesaron sin mucho esfuerzo, antes de aterrizar sobre la nieve.

Saliendo de sus naves, vieron a lo lejos una gran instalación. Era un enorme almacén de metal sin ventanas visibles, solo algunos ductos de ventilación, el lugar, extrañamente, estaba completamente abandonado. Con cautela, se acercaron a la puerta, no sentían ningún tipo de energía adentro, lo cual los preocupaba, lentamente la levantaron, quedando estupefactos ante la visión que se les presento.

Muerte.

Cientos y cientos de cuerpo, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades tirados por el lugar, algunos en el suelo, otros colgados de brazos o cuellos en el techo, unos pocos tenían orificios causados por ráfagas o lasers de energía.

Bardock sentía algo de pena por dichas personas, pero se preocupo un poco cuando vio a su nieto caminar entre los muertos sin decir nada.

Gohan, con lentitud, se situó en medio de ese nido de muerte, mirando los ojos sin vida que lo observaban, deteniéndose en un par de ojos familiares, pero estos no lo miraban a él, miraban fijamente una de las pobres víctimas encadenadas al techo. Disparo un rayo de energía a dicha víctima, liberándola de sus ataduras y atrapandola antes de que tocará el suelo, llevándola junto a él otro cadáver, de su bolsillo trasero, sacó el collar que consiguió minutos antes, presionando el botón y, ante la incómoda mirada de Bardock, apareció la imagen de una familia, la cual era conformada por ambas mujeres y un hombre que él no conocía.

Gohan miro por un momento la imagen holografica frente a él

 _ **-Te lo encargo-**_

Apretó con fuerza su puño.

 _ **-Salvalas-**_

-(Lo siento, no pude hacerlo)- Pensó con impotencia.

Guardando el collar, se levantó y disparo a las cadenas de otro cadáver, atrapandolo y luego recostándolo contra una pared, procedió a hacer lo mismo con otro, y otro, así siguio.

Con ayuda de Bardock, liberaron todos los cadáveres y los dejaron recostados contra las paredes, al igual que aquellos esparcidos en el suelo.

-Que haremos ahora?- Pregunto Bardock mientras se sujetaba del hombro de Gohan

-Acabaremos con Cooler y luego traeremos de regreso a aquellos que su ambición mato- Respondió con sus dedos en su frente, buscando el Ki del rey Vegeta o de Cooler, encontrando a ambos juntos, entonces desapareció.

* * *

Hola, se que estoy algo atrasado pero, como deben saber, estoy temporalmente sin computadora, por lo que me vi forzado a escribir con mi celular, el cual desgraciadamente no tiene ninguna aplicación de escritura ni espacio para descargar alguna, escribo directamente desde fanfiction, lo cual es complicado pues soy de los que se distrae con cierta facilidad, razón por la cual cambio de pestaña y termino perdiendo algunos de los párrafos que escribo si no tengo cuidado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que me cuelgo mirando animes o leyendo mangas y fanfics (^-^')

Como ven, deje de dar vueltas e hice el Time skip a la saga de Buu, cuando pueda continuare la historia pero primero quiero poder acabar con la familia del Frio, espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias en los Reviews.

Hasta luego.


	41. Chapter 41

**16/07/18**

-Diálogo Japones-

 **-Diálogo Alienigena-**

 **(Pensamientos)**

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Srblack28:** Muchas gracias y espero que este te guste.

 **Victor0606:** Jajajaja, ok, en algun momento lo hara. XD

* * *

 **Cap. 41: El Fin de una Familia**

El ataque fue un rotundo exito, las torres de control y los puestos de avanzada no eran rivales para los Saiyajin, los soldados eran débiles y sus armas no podian compararse a la Elite de su raza. Con calma, el Rey Vegeta se encamino hacia el "salón del trono", donde se encontraba Cooler, el pasillo a su espalda estaba regado de los cadáveres de soldados de la baja importancia para él y el batallón de 5 Saiyajin de confianza que lo seguia. Al final del lujoso pasillo había una enorme puerta hizo volar con una esfera de energía, frente a ellos había una enorme sala con decoraciones violetas y rojas, un trono de piedra negra y, sentado en él, estaba Cooler en su forma final, mirándolos con una expresión de molestia.

 **-Vegeta, ha pasado desde que no veo tu desagradable rostro-** Dijo el hermano de Freezer mientras se paraba, disfrutando el ver desde arriba a sus "invitados".

 **-No te preocupes, no me veras por un tiempo cuando estés pudriéndote en el infierno -** Respondió molesto el rey Saiyajin.

 **-El infierno? Debo suponer que le pedirás a tu hijo que lo haga no? Después de todo, tú nunca tuviste el poder para enfrentar a mi hermano así que ¿Qué oportunidad tendrías contra mí? -** Preguntar con una sonrisa arrogante mientras elevaba su poder haciendo que el suelo a su alrededor se quebrará y fragmentos de roca levitaran a su alrededor.

Vegeta gruño antes de elevar su propio poder, transformándose en SSJ **-Haré que te tragues tus palabras-** Prometio adoptando su pose de lucha **[La misma que Vegeta cuando lucho contra Goku** **].** **  
**

 **-Dime Vegeta, después de haber muerto y tener cuatro años en los que no expandir mi imperio ¿Qué crees que estube haciendo? ¿Esconderme debajo de una roca por miedo a los temidos Super Saiyajin? No, estuve muy ocupado intentando conseguir esto...-** Cooler aumentan más y más su poder, aumentando su tamaño y haciendo que su armadura cambiara de forma.

Cooler recordaba perfectamente como despues de haber sido asesinado por ese Tsufuru llamado Zarama fue usado como un simple titere, el solo recordarlo le causaba una increíble cantidad de rabia pero lo peor era que, una vez revivido, fue forzado a escapar por los poderosos Super Saiyajins que había en el planeta de ese insecto, ese era el peor golpe a su orgullo, escapar de aquel que antes se arrodillaba ante él. Pero no todo había sido malo, el Tsufuru le había mostrado una manera de volverse aun mas poderoso de lo que su padre era. Solo una semana fue suficiente para alcanzar tal poder.

Pero no era suficiente. El pricipe Vegeta lo habia aniquilado completamente despues de tomar esa forma asi que debia volverse aun mas poderoso, fueron dos meses de entrenamiento pero dio resultado.

Vegeta lo miró con cautela, que tenía que ser la forma aumentada de la que su hijo tenía, que con la que había sido vencido a Bardock transformado, entonces sonrió con arrogancia y dijo **-¿Crees qué esa transformación es suficiente para derrotarme?-** Confiaba en su poder, mas que nada porque en esos cuatro años él y Bardock habian entrenado hasta el cansancio para dominar la forma aumentada del SSJ, aun no alcanzó llegar a la segunda fase de la transformación pero su poder no debia ser subestimado.

Al oir sus palabras Cooler sonrio detras de su máscara y respondio **-No,** **no lo es... pero esta sí -** Su poder aumentó aún más repentinamente, haciendo retroceder a los soldados a espaldas de Vegeta.

El cuerpo de Cooler creció aun mas, alcanzando con facilidad los tres metros de altura, la parte posterior de su cabeza se alargó por varios centímetros, la máscara en su rostro se rompió por causa de su mandíbula que se había alargado, dos nuevos brazos brotaron de su costado y picos crecieron en la punta de su cola y los costados de su alargado craneo. **[Para hacer una mejor idea para encontrar el manga de Dragón Ball Multiverse, en el capítulo 1168 el rey, Cold prueba esta forma, es prácticamente igual, solo que la armadura en la parte de los hombros no cambia y es algo más pequeño en comparación... Les recomiendo que lean ese manga porque posiblemente usare algunas cosas de él en el futuro, ademas de que es muy entretenido (^. ^)].**

Cooler veia con una gran sonrisa en Vegeta, quien se sintió el sudor escurrir por su cien, su poder era mucho mayor que lo había esperado **-¿Qué sucede Vegeta? ¿¡DONDE QUEDÓ TU VALENTÍA !?-** Grito el gigante apareciendo detrás de los Saiyans y cortando por la mitad un tres de ellos con cola, mientras que aplasta la cabeza de los otros dos con sus nuevas manos, dejando solo al rey con vida, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Vegeta dio un salto, alejándose del gigante que mantenía esa sonrisa confiada que hacía enfurecer al rey. Estaba por atacarle cuando frente a él apareció Bardock junto a Gohan.

 **-Qué hacen aquí? Les ordene encargarse de los rehenes-** Dijo sin quitar la vista de Cooler, quien se mantuvo en su lugar alargando se sonrisa.

 **-No había rehenes, todos estaban muertos-** Respondió molesto a Bardock, mirando fijamente al enemigo.

Gohan no dijo nada, solo avanzó lentamente hacia Cooler, quien aún sonreía confiado **-Rehenes? ¿Hablan eso inútiles que mate porque no servían para nada? Jajajaja, deberian haber estado ahí, escuchando como suplicaba piedad mientras que los mataba uno por u/¡PAM! -** Cooler fue callado cuando el Saiyan enmascarado apareció frente a él y con un gancho de derecha que apenas movió por su rostro, estaba por burlarse de ese golpe pero el cabello del enmascarado se volvió dorado y dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Gohan descendió frente a Cooler, quien se limpió un pequeño hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca y miro al Saiyan irritado **-Ustedes no se metan, me encargaré de él y yo solo-** Ordenó autoritariamente el Saiyajin, Vegeta queria replicar pero Bardock levanto su brazo frente a él, llamando su atención, nego con su cabeza al rey, señal de que no debería entrometerse. Vegeta gruñó y se limitó a ver la lucha que se avecinaba.

 **-Te encargarás tú solo? ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES MALDITO MONO! -** Grito Cooler saltando sobre el Saiyan enmascarado, quien desapareció y reapareció a su espalda patentando la parte posterior de su cuello, sacando de balance al gigante por un momento pero se recompuso instantáneamente e intento atravesarlo con su cola, fallando por milímetros, girando, golpeo al Saiyan con su brazo derecho superior, alejandolo de él aun cuando este se había protegido del golpe con sus brazos. Gohan mantuvo una distancia un par de segundos antes de aumentar su energía y arremeter contra Cooler con una patada, Cooler se cubrió pero aun así fue arrastrado hasta chocar contra la pared, con enojo, disparo de esferas de energía desde sus cuatro brazos, las mismas que fueron evadidas o desviadas por los tres Saiyajins. Gohan avanzaba entre la lluvia de rafagas hasta que se canso e hizo con una bola de energia de tamaño considerable que disparo hacia Cooler, esta paso a traves de sus esferas sin detenerse hasta chocar contra el gigante, causando una gran explosión que lo mando a volar alejandose del castillo.

Cooler recupero el control y aterrizo momentos despues, en medio de la devastada ciudad, los edificios de estaban en llamas y habian Marcas de explosiones en donde uno mirara, frente a el aparecio ese molesto Saiyan enmascarado **-Maldito, ¡no creas que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi-** Exclamo con furia antes de lanzarse contra el Saiyajin, comenzando a lanzar puñetazos llenos de ira contra él, aunque su enorme tamaño ayudaban al enmascarado a evitar algunos, debían cubrirse debido a la velocidad y fuerza de sus cuatro brazos, cansado de hacerlo, Gohan aumentando su poder y alejo a Cooler con su Ki.

Cooler fue arrastrado unos metros por el Ki del enmascarado, aprovecho ese momento para recuperar el aire y mirar al hombre con furia, pero este desapareció repentinamente.

 **SLASH**

 **-Graaawwwg-** Exclamo Cooler cuando sus dos brazos inferiores fueron separados de su cuerpo, mirando hacia atras vio al Saiyan con su espada desenfundada y cubierta de sangre, **su** sangre, sujeto con sus manos sus heridas y las cauterizo con energía, sin desviar la mirada del enmascarado que solo balanceo la espada para quitar la sangre, cosa que solo lo enfurecia aun mas.

Ambos permanecían en sus lugares, mirandose fijamente antes de que Gohan volviera a desaparecer, por instinto, Cooler se lanzo hacia el costado, evitando ser partido a la mitad por el Saiyajin. Aterrizo a unos metros de su oponente, sujetando su costado derecho, donde tenia un gran corte.

Gohan se mantuvo impasible en su lugar, en cualquier momento, esperando algun hueco en la guardia de su enemigo. Queriendo dejar los juegos, finalmente se transformo en SSj2, desapareciendo de la vista de Cooler para reaparecer a sus espaldas, cortando su larga cola y disparando al mismo tiempo una gran esfera de energía a quemarropa. Cooler callo al suelo a algunos metros delante, su espalda estaba quemada y algunos de sus picos habian sido destruidos, se levanto con gran esfuerzo, solo para que su pierna izquierda sea cortada, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y nuevamente callera al suelo.

 **-(Esto... Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no puedo ser derrotado por un maldito Saiyajin!)-** Penso con furia mientras intentaba reincorporarse de nuevo, pero entonces Gohan aparecía frente a él, decapitandolo sin duda o piedad.

Ese espectáculo fue observado por Bardock, Vegeta y el resto de Saiyans que aparecieron atraídos por los gigantescos niveles de poder que se enfrentaron, algunos creían que seria su rey pero ninguno estaba exactamente decepcionado al ver al Saiyan enmascarado, despues de todo, el agente 3-K27 habia ganado cierta fama en el universo, apodado como "El Saiyan mas Poderoso" en algunos lugares, apodo que ni siquiera el rey o su hijo discutian puesto que todo lo que era retara era derrotado, ademas era, junto al principe Vegeta, el único Saiyajin que habia logrado llegar a la segunda fase del Super Saiyajin, aunque los que habian logrado esta transformación en primer lugar no eran realmente muchos, menos de cincuenta si uno se paraba a contar.

El Saiyan enmascarado tomo la cabeza cercenada de Cooler y volvio con Vegeta, lanzando al rey la cabeza para luego pasar por su lado. Vegeta le dio una mirada molesta pero aun asi volvio a mirar la cabeza, su raza tenia la costumbre de tomar trofeos cuando asesinaban a una buena presa, o ganaban un buen combate, incluso las cicatrices podian tomarse como trofeos pero Gohan desecho la cabeza del ultimo miembro de la familia imperial que años atras habia dominado casi todo el universo, era un insulto tanto a sus costumbres como a su propio oponente.

 **-M*ldi**s Sai**jin*-** Oyo murmurar a la cabeza, sorprendiendose al ver que este respiraba pesadamente, al parecer, los rumores de que podian permanecer vivos unos minutos despues de ser decapitados eran ciertos. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de incrustar sin piedad dos de sus dedos en los ojos de Cooler, regocijándose de sus gritos mientras escarbaba dentro de él, entonces junto ambos dedos dentro de la cabeza y comenzo a generar una esfera de energia en su interior. Todos los Saiyans miraban sin inmutarse, aunque algunos tenian una sonrisa, como uno de los mayores tiranos galacticos era torturado mientras gritaba de agonia sin poder hacer nada para defenderse. Luego de un tiempo, el rostro y gran parte de la cabeza de Cooler habian desaparecido, desintegrados por el Ki del rey Vegeta, dejando solo la coraza que protegia la parte superior de su cabeza, la cual seria un esplendido trofeo a los ojos del rey.

* * *

 **Horas Despues**

Ya habian pasado algunas horas desde la muerte de Cooler, los soldados Saiyajin agruparon los cuerpos de los guerreros Sandarianos y los treinta y tres guerreros sobrevivientes, todos eran hombres, algo malo para la supervivencia de la especie pues todas las mujeres, y las niñas, fueros asesinadas por Cooler tiempo atras, eso preocupaba a los Sandarianos pero los Saiyans no mostraban ninguna preocupación, algunos porque en realidad no les importaba y otros porque sabian lo que el soldado 3-K27 haria.

Dicho soldado estaba en ese momento hablando por un comunicador en un brazalete de su mano izquierda.

 **-Entonces pediras el deseo?-** Pregunto Gohan.

 _ **-"Si, recibí la autorización de los superiores, invocare a Tianlong en este momento"-**_ Respondio una joven voz del otro lado.

 **-Gracias Iktsuma-Kun-** Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa detras de su mascara.

 **-" _No hay de que Gohan-san"-_** Respondio el ahora conocido como Iktsuma.

Iktsuma era un joven Namek que nacio tres años despues de la lucha contra Cell. Si bien él era joven habia nacido como un verdadero "Super Namek", un miembro de la especie que habia nacido tanto con el cuerpo y talento para la lucha de un Namekuseijin guerrero como con la magia de la Familia del Dragon. Su inteligencia tampoco podia ser subestimada, razón por la cual el gran patriarca decidio enviarlo a la tierra para que aprendiera tanto de Dende y Piccolo como del propio Gohan, y los resultados no lo habian decepcionado en lo mas minimo. Iktsuma volvio a Namek dos años despues como un gran guerrero con un corazón fuerte y amable al mismo tiempo, no dudaria en matar de ser necesario pero ayudaria a los que lo necesitaban, esa forma de pensar lo hizo unirse a los Patrulleros, creando unas esferas del Dragon aun mas poderosas que las de Namek con las que no solo podian contar con tres deseos, sino que tambien podian revivir a un planeta entero en un lapso de 200 años despues de su destrucción Esas esferas eran celosamente resguardadas en un lugar que nadie conocia y gracias al primer deseo que Iktsuma la unica manera de invocarlas era que el representante de la Federación Galactica e Iktsuma, o alguien que sea nombrado por él mismo o la Federación, las invocaran para pedir un deseo a favor de la vida. Con esas esferas no se podian desear cosas egoistas como la vida eterna o la dominación de un planeta. Esa habia sido la unica condición que Iktsuma habia puesto al dragon en cuanto creo las esferas.

Tianlong era un enorme dragon blanco, era fisicamente parecido a Shen Long pero sus escamas eran blancas y en lugar de que su parte superior fuera recorrida por espinas él poseia cabellos de color azul grisaceo, tenia dos bigotes en su hocico y una melena como la de un leon. En su cabeza tambien habia un par de cuernos y sus ojos eran dos orbes rojos, al igual que los otros 2 dragones que habian visto hasta ahora. **[** **Es un dragon de la mitologia china, era llamado el "Dragón Celestial"** **]**

Pasados unos minutos los soldados Sandarianos miraron estupefactos como los cuerpos de sus hermanos asesinados eran envueltos por un brillo dorado, sus heridas fueron curadas y cualquier miembro perdido fue regenerado, incluso los que habian sido desintegrados por las explosiones de energia habian vuelto a la vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ninguno de los que habian revivido parecia entender que pasaba y los otros menos aun, pero antes de que cualquiera se aventurara a preguntar llegaron cuatro Saiyajines cargando lo que todos reconocieron como la "prisión" donde las mujeres y los niños habian sido encarcelados, esta brillaba con fuerza y cuando los Saiyans la abrieron salieron del camino, dejando a los hombres correr hacia sus amigos y familias, algunas estaban felices de reencontrarse pero otros buscaban con fervor a sus seres queridos.

-Tienes suerte de que ordenara traerlos a todos, de lo contrario habrian muerto en ese lugar- Oyo a su espalda, viendo al rey Vegeta caminar hacia él mirandolo seriamente. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que se rebajara a hablar en japones, pero no vio problema en seguirle la corriente.

-Lo se y te lo agradesco rey Vegeta- Respondio con calma y dando una leve inclinación, cosa que Vegeta desestimo completamente.

-Que hay de los que murieron en Trowa? Esos lagartos seguramente intentaran matarlos en cuanto los vean moverse- Pregunto Vegeta pero Gohan no respondio, no fue necesario porque en un pilar de luz aparecio un soldado vistiendo la armadura del imperio de Cooler, aunque este se veia seriamente desorientado hasta que vio a una de las mujeres y corrio hacia ella, luego aparecio de la misma manera otro soldado, y otro, y otro mas, llegando alrededor de ochenta en total, todos corriendo hacia alguna mujer o niños.

Rey y guerrero miraron esa escena, uno impasible y el otro con una sonrisa oculta por su mascara, Vegeta pronto se marcho pues no veia nada interesante que llamara su atención, Gohan, por otro lado, buscaba con sus ojos a cierto trio de Sandarianos que encontro dandose un afectuoso abraso, con calma y firmeza, camino hacia ellos, viendo como los soldados apartaban a sus familias de su camino, sobretodo los que habian luchado contra él o lo habian visto luchar contra Cooler, llegando frente al soldado que se planto firme frente a él. Tranquilamente acerco su mano a su bolsillo, viendo como mas de uno se tensaba, listos para cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte, entonces saco el collar que el soldado frente a él le entrego y se lo dio, reciviendo un asentimiento e inclinación de este, cosa que el desestimo y se dio la vuelta, llendo a buscar al rey Vegeta.

Lo encontro no mucho despues hablando con quien parecia ser el soldado de mayor rango del lugar.

 **-Con esto se comunicaran con la Federación Galactica, expliquen la situación y ellos seguramente los ayudaran, si no es asi, con esto se contactaran con una científica conocida, diganle que van de mi parte y ella los escuchara-** Dicho eso entrego dos comunicadores al soldado, quien asintio algo nervioso, despues de todo, el Saiyajin frente a él lo habia matado hace algunas horas sin siquiera pestañear y ahora le estaba dando algo con lo que ayudaria a su raza, el solo hecho de estar vivo para él era algo confuso pero no rechazaria esa oportunidad que le estaban ofresiendo por lo que tomo los comunicadores y abandono la sala del trono en cuanto se percato de la presencia del asesino de Cooler, a pesar de ser un heroe la sola idea de estar con alguien de tal poder lo ponia realmente nervioso.

-Algo para reportar?- Pregunto Vegeta a lo que Gohan simplemente nego con la cabeza -Entonces qué quieres?- Pregunto acercándose al trono que antes ocupaba Cooler, donde ahora estaba el "trofeo" que habia conseguido de él.

-Vine a informar mi regreso a la tierra- Respondio Gohan, a lo que Vegeta solo asintio, ya se esperaba algo asi por lo que tomo los restos del craneo y se lo lanzo al nieto de Bardock, quien lo atrapo sin problemas.

-Luchaste bien- Gohan realizo una reverencia antes de caminar hacia el enorme hueco que él realizo en el muro antes de desaparecer con la teletransportación.

* * *

 **Hogar Son**

Gohan aparecio en una habitación, donde sus hermanos menores, Broly y Goten, estaban durmiendo cada uno en sus camas, habia tenido que pasarse a informar a Vegeta pero eso fue bueno pues le permitio percibir el Ki de ese lugar, algo dificil pues estaban durmiendo pero conocia perfectamente donde debia buscar, con una sonrisa, tapo bien a Goten, quien se movia demasiado y habia tirado sus mantas, luego revolvio un poco el cabello de Broly y salio de la habitación, y de la casa.

Al salir, noto que aun era de noche, poso su mirada en su reloj, ese que le habian regalado años atras.

 **5:30 a.m**

Suspiro, al parecer no podria dormir. Resignado, dejo su trofeo en el suelo y partio hacia el bosque, donde consiguio mucha fruta, cazo tres grandes jabalies y pesco un pez al menos 5 veces mas grandes que él, tal vez habia exagerado un poco pero despues de tanto pelear tenia hambre y la verdad Goten y Broly estaban comenzando a crecer tanto en poder como en apetito.

Volvio tranquilo a su casa, llegando frente al hogar en el que crecio pero, en lugar de entrar, dejo los animales muertos ahí y tomo su trofeo antes de caminar hacia la izquierda de su casa. A veinte metros de la casa habia un pequeño rio, era agua dulce pero los peses que pasaban por en él eran muy pequeños para poder satisfacer a cualquier hombre en su familia y el propio rio era muy pequeño, aunque eso no le interesaba en lo mas minimo ahora, al otro lado de ese rio habia una casa de color azul con bordes blancos y tres pisos, con el logo de Capsule Corp. en medio de ella. Esa casa era la que habia recibido como regalo de cumpleaños años atras.

Entro en la casa, caminando por las obscuras habitaciones alumbrando con una diminuta esfera de energia en su dedo indice. Subio las escaleras y fue por un pasillo en el cual habian 5 puertas, fue hacia la central, que era el dormitorio mas grande, destinado a una pareja, al entrar encontro a una hermosa pelinaranja de piel azul acostada en su cama, a su lado habia una hermosa rubia y entre ellas una rubia mas pequeña que habia cumplido hacia poco los tres años.

Honestamente, jamas se cansaba de ver esa escena cuando regresaba tarde de sus misiones. Fue hasta su armario y tomo su ya acostumbrado Gi rojo y negro, junto a una toalla y fue hacia el rio donde pesco su, pronto a ser, desayuno.

* * *

El delisioso aroma a carne cocinada le obligo a abrir los ojos, mirando con pereza a su alrededor, viendo a su medio hermano Broly, quien, al igual que él, fue despertado por su desarrollado olfato. Ambos se levantaron y salieron, adormilados pero hambrientos, de la habitación. Bajaron al comedor donde esperaban ver a su madre preparando con una sonrisa el desayuno, pero extrañamente no fue asi, al contrario, su madre bajo de las escaleras en ese momento, se la veia tan dormida como ellos pues seguia teniendo puesta el pijama azul que usaba para dormir y no se habia recogido el cabello en su habitual moño.

-Goten, Broly, (bostezo) les dije que no tocaran la cocina, quemaran la comida otra vez- Dijo cansada, recibiendo una negativa de los ya despiertos jovenes Saiyan, quienes, siguiendo sus narices salieron afuera, donde habia una enorme mesa repleta de comida y el pescado mas grande que habian visto en su vida estaba siendo cocinado en una fogata no muy lejos.

Paralelamente, 18, Zangya y la pequeña Marron salieron de su casa, guiadas tambien por el olor.

Aunque para todos la comida quedo en segundo plano al ver a cierto mestizo Saiyajin parado frente al gran pez mirandolos con una gran sonrisa. Todos corrieron hacia él, y lo abrasaron con una una felisidad que el devolvía contento.

Hacia tres meses que se habia ido con los Patrulleros galacticos para poder trabajar y mantener su gran familia, cosa por la que Chi-Chi se quejaba porque decia que debia concentrarse en los estudios. Gohan intento calmarla asegurandole que solo trabajaria por las vacaciones y que no dejaria de lado sus estudios pero ella era una mujer terca y se lo aclaro, mientras viviera bajo su techo haria lo que ella dijera, cosa que no fue muy inteligente si tomaba en cuenta que hace unos pocos años le habian regalado una casa totalmente equipada que él sabia mantener por su cuenta. A Gohan no le gusto mucho el hacer eso pero sabia que su madre no daria marcha atras por lo que mantuvo su palabra, trabajo para los patrulleros durante el verano y en el resto del año se aseguro de tener las mejores notas en el colegio privado en el que su madre lo anoto a modo de "venganza", por fortuna, sus amigos iban al mismo tambien asi que no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

Como patrullero, ganaba realmente bien y gracias a su propio poder escalo de puestos rapido, aunque como aun era joven no tenia escuadrón a pesar de que orquestara el rango de Capitan, con el tiempo, aprendio nuevas tecnicas, e incluso estaba desarrollando una propia, pero se negaba a depender de ellas, prefiriendo sus puños o espada en su lugar.

La comida paso en una amena charla con Gohan relatando lo que hizo esos tres meses y su familia escuchando atentamente.

Terminado el desayuno, Chi-Chi, Zangya y 18 se ocuparon de lavar los platos mientras Gohan iba con Goten y Broly a la montaña. Al llegar, sintieron un familiar Ki acercandose, siendo este un pequeño peli-lila que se estrello con Gohan.

-Je, parece que has crecido Trunks- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello del niño, quien sonrio y asintio, entonces se separo de Gohan y fue junto a los otros dos niños. **[Goten y Trunks visten igual, Broly tiene la misma ropa que Gohan** **].**

-Estan listos?- Pregunto Gohan adoptando una faceta mas seria. Los tres niños asintieron al mismo tiempo y subieron sus guardias.

.

.

-Haaaa- El primero en actuar fue Trunks, quien lanzo una esfera de energia hacia Gohan, quien la esquivo dando un salto hacia el costado, al aterrizar levanto su brazo derecho, frenando el puño de Broly y tiro de el para que reciviera en su lugar una patada de Goten, luego dio un giro y alejo a ambos con una tapada, moviendose a tiempo para evitar una patada descendiente de Trunks, a quien le dio un puñetazo limpio en el estomago, seguido de una patada a la mandibula.

Los tres niños se levantaron mirandolo con seriedad, entonces el cabello de Goten y Trunks se volvio dorado y sus ojos turquesas, en cambio Broly solo aumento su poder, sin tener ningun cambio aparente.

Los tres se lanzaron contra Gohan, quien, al igual que Broly, solo aumento su poder, entonces comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, en el cual los niños llebaban la ventaja, aunque aun no habian logrado conectar un golpe, de repente, Gohan golpeo con su codo el rostro de Goten, luego dio un giro y golpeo a Broly en el estomago, terminando por sujetar el puño con el que trunks pensaba golpearlo y estrellarlo en en suelo.

-(Suspiro) han mejorado un poco- Reconocio Gohan secando el sudor de su frente, viendo a los niños abandonar la transformación, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando ambos la consiguieron, él estaba estudiando y de repente sintio el Ki de su hermano elevarse desmesuradamente, usando la teletransportación lo vio a él y a Trunks pelear con el cabello dorado, mientras Broly los miraba impactado.

Fue absurdamente facil para ellos controlar la transformación y Gohan comprendio que esos niños serian poderosos, muy poderosos, por ello, desde ese dia, él entrenaba con los niños cada mañana, excepto cuando estaba de misión.

-Por qué tenemos que hacer esto Gohan? No importa cuanto lo intentemos no podemos ganarte- Dijo Trunks levantándose, recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo de Goten.

-Ustedes deben hacerse fuertes chicos para asi un dia cuidar el planeta ustedes mismos- La verdad estaba cansado de repetirles eso cada ves que se enojaban porque perdieron.

-Pero si estan tú, papa, el Sr. Piccolo, es Sr. Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y Krillin, ¿Por qué nosotros necesitamos entrenar?- Volvio a preguntar el peli-lila, recibiendo otro asentimiento de Goten. Broly se mantenia al margen de la conversación, habia ocurrido tantas veces que ya sabia lo que pasaria. Gohan simplemente les diria que debian hacerse mas fuertes y luego los llevaría a casa...

-Y que pasara si nosostros no estamos aqui para luchar?- O no lo haria?.

La pregunta de Gohan intrigó a los tres niños ¿A qué se refería con que ellos no estuvieran?.

-Que pasaria si nosotros morimos o somos derrotados? Y no me digan que eso es imposible porque es algo que puede pasar en cualquier momento- Los niños quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho por Gohan, hasta ahora, nunca tuvieron la idea de que alguien o algo pudiera derrotar a Gohan y los demas... si eso pasara ¿Que posibilidad tendrian ellos? -Ustedes piensenlo, ire yendo a casa- Dicho eso tomo vuelo y se dirigio a su casa, pronto serian las 8 y debia ir a presentar sus papeles de inscripción a la preparatoria Naranja.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capitulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero mi computadora esta temporalmente muerta, asi que tengo que escribir los capitulos en mi celular, lo cual me es muy incomodo, ademas de que anduve sin inspiración, la verdad me sorprende que halla logrado escribir tanto, pero bueno, espero que les gustara y dejen cualquier comentario, marquen esta historia como favorita o siganla para ver cuando pueda actualizar.

Hasta luego

PD: La siguiente en actualizar sera mi historia de Naruto, pasen a leerla mientras tanto.


	42. Chapter 42

**01/08/18**

-Diálogo Japones-  
 **-Diálogo Alienigena-  
** **(Pensamientos)**

[Notas y aclaraciones]

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Victor0606:** Supongo que si, aunque en realidad era solo para matarlo, al principio pense que deberia hacerlo Vegeta[hijo] pero no encontre una sola razón para que él siquiera se interese en Cooler, asi que le deje el trabajo a Gohan.

 **Daisuke SSJ:** Gracias XD.

 **OlmoxD:** Pronto, ya estamos en el time Skip, solo un par de capítulos mas para el torneo.

 **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: Asuntos Inconclusos**

Gohan volaba tranquilo hacia Ciudad Satan, vestia una camisa azul, debajo de la chaqueta negra igual a la que Zangya le regalo años atras, hecha tambien por ella, el diseño era el mismo[Osea, la misma que el Vengador Fantasma, me gusta bastante esa chaqueta], solo que la imagen en la espalda ahora era la cabeza de un Oozaru rugiendo, le gustaba bastante a decir verdad, llevaba unos pantalones grises y un calzado común negro, con su cola enrollada alrededor de su pierna. En su mano derecha tenia un reloj, ese que Bulma le regalo años atras, y en la izquierda tenia un portafolio con sus papeles de inscripción y la laptop que 18 y Krilin le habian dado. Detras de su oreja izquierda, llevaba una versión portatil del comunicador Saiyajin, era un pequeño accesorio de metal que se ocultaba detras de la oreja.

Él siguio su camino, llegando finalmente a la ciudad, viendo a algunas otras personas surcar los cielos. Desde que el uso del Ki fue conocido, ya no tenia que preocuparse por guardar las apariencias y podía volar con libertad hacia donde quisiera, muchas personas aprendían el uso de dicha esa energia solo para poder volar, y no tener que depender de los medios de transporte convencionales, por lo cual los dojos enseñaban la tecnica para hacerlo cuando los alumnos ya tenian un nivel decente, pues si alguien con poco Ki se extasiara por el sentimiento de libertad y ascendiera hasta quedar sin energia ocurriría un grave accidente, mismo que en mas de una ocasión de hecho había pasado pero por suerte los policías, ahora con capacidad de usar y sentir el ki, lograban salvar sus vidas, aunque no siempre salían ilesos, ya a habido mas de un caso con heridas de distintos niveles de gravedad, pero, por fortuna, sin muertes hasta el momento.

Por desgracia, los delitos habian aumentado en numero levemente, aquellos con ki son muchos mas fuertes y veloces que las personas normales por lo que a habido algunos imbéciles que quisieron aprovechar esa ventaja, todos fueron apresados y estaban las veinticuatro horas con brazaletes especiales que anulaban su ki, cortesia de Capsule Corp, empresa numero 1 en la creación de elementos relacionados al Ki.

Gohan salio de sus pensamientos cuando a los lejos vio una columna de humo, cosa que lo hizo suspirar mientras tomaba su reloj y presionaba los dos botones superiores y luego el boton rojo de arriba. Sus vestimentas cambiaron a una camiseta roja ceñida al cuerpo, pantalones de entrenamiento rojos, una gabardina con capucha negra que tapaba sus ojos y estaba ajustada a su cintura con un Obi celeste, en el rostro tenia una bufanda roja que uso para cubrir. Llevaba botas Saiyajin blancas y negras con la punta amarilla y guantes, tambien blanco y negro[Para hacerse una mejor idea busquen a Vegetto Xeno, solo que le agregan una capucha y la bufanda para taparle la cara.

Estaba cansado, siempre que iba a la ciudad, ya sea por la escuela o pasar el tiempo con Videl y sus amigos, ocurría algún robo a un banco o algo asi y él, debido a su excesivamente noble corazón, [El cual le habia dado algunos problemas cuando se unio a los patrulleros pero logro endurecerse lo suficiente para cumplir con los designios de su labor como matar y demas] siempre terminaba yendo para ayudar, cosa que en ocasiones era bueno pues los asaltantes eran de otro planeta, pero otras veces eran personas comunes de las que los policias podian encargarse sin problema, y lo ultimo que queria era crear una dependencia hacía él, por lo que solo actuaba si era necesario... Como ahora?

 **BOOOOMMM**

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ESTÚPIDOS HUMANOS ¿CREEN QUE TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA LA BANDA DE LOOCKTROW?- Gritaba un jabali de tres metros de pelo rosa, a su lado había lo que parecía una cucaracha-humanoide de casi dos metros, dos jabalies, un poco mas pequeños que el primero, y un sujeto de apariencia humana pero piel violeta y sin nariz ni orejas[Similar a Hit]. Todos ellos estaban disparando rafagas de energia a diestra y siniestra, cosa que le molestaba pues le harian daño a los civiles inocentes. Con eso en mente uso la teletransportación para aparecer frente al jabali que seguia gritando estupideces, callándolo con un golpe bien propinado en medio del estomago, noqueando al animal al instante para asombro de sus secuaces.

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Quien demonios eres!?- Le grito uno de los jabalies apuntando hacia él con su mano, Gohan solo lo miro de reojo antes de desaparecer, apareciendo frente a él de lado. Con su mano izquierda sujeto el brazo del animal, mientras que le golpeaba las costillas con su codo derecho. El jabali intento retroceder pero Gohan tiro de la mano con la que lo tenia sujeto y lo golpeo en el rostro, lanzandolo inconsciente varios metros atras.

Sin moverse, apunto su mano derecha hacia su espalda, desde donde venia una esfera de energia que exploto al contacto.

-JAJAJAJA, ¡Te lo mereces infeliz!- Decía arrogantemente el otro jabali, arrogancia que murio cuando desde el humo de su explosión emergió Gohan intacto, mismo que desapareció para volver a aparecer sujetando del rostro a su oponente, para luego enterrarlo en el suelo, donde quedo tirado, posiblemente solo inconsciente.

El sonido de aplausos llamo la atención de Gohan, quien se levanto con calma, mirando a la cucaracha, quien aplaudía lentamente -Valla, valla, asi que tu eres ese justiciero del que tanto eh oído hablar ehh héroe-kun- Comento con una sonrisa el insecto [Feel Like Vegeta XDXD].

-Y tú eres...?- Entendiendo la indirecta la cucaracha dio una leve inclinación y dijo.

-Me conocen como Ratsoyu, un placer conocerte- Dijo el ahora conocido como Ratsoyu, viendo fijamente al Saiyajin[Busquen: One Punch Man Awakened Cockroach].

Gohan solo asintio y se puso en guardia -Un placer-

-...

-...

Los espectadores veian nerviosos el intercambio, habia sido emocionante ver al héroe desconocido vencer rapidamente a los otros ladrones pero verlo quieto, mirando fijamente a su oponente les provocaba cierta tensión. Asi fue hasta que ambos guerreros desaparecieron, reapareciendo en el cielo en un intercambio de golpes demasiado veloz para algunos de ellos, los policias podian seguirles el paso con cierta dificultad, asi como algunos artistas marciales entre los espectadores, entonces ambos chocaron los puños y descendieron, quedando la cucaracha sobre una ventana del segundo piso del banco y el Saiyajin parado a unos metros de los carros de policia.

-Eres bastante rapido héroe-kun- Dijo Ratsoyu con una sonrisa, sin recibir respuesta del Saiyajin, quien simplemente vio el reloj situado sobre la puerta del banco.

 **11:50**

-(Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo las inscripciones cerraran)- Penso algo preocupado, entonces un aura dorada lo rodeo, llamando la atención de los demas cuando, de dicha aura, comenzaron a surgir esferas de energia diminutas, mas pequeñas que una pelota de golf, estas se aplanaron, tomando forma de discos que giraban produciendo un leve, pero molesto, sonido. Habia una gran cantidad, mas de 30 seguramente, rodeando al Saiyan, quien levanto su mano apuntando hacia Ratsoyu, provocando que la mitad de los pequeños discos volaran hacia él, forzando al bicho a saltar y esquivarlos, esto continuo un par de minutos, con Gohan manipulando los discos de energia con su mano derecha y Ratsoyu esquivándolas por los pelos, hasta que el ladron que Gohan habia ignorado lo sujeto desde la espalda.

-¡AHORA RATSOYU!- Grito este, haciendo sonreir a la cucaracha, quien saco a relucir dos alas desde su espalda, con las cuales se precipito incluso mas rapido que antes hacia el Saiyajin.

-JAJAJA, ¡ESTO TE PASA POR CONFIARTE MALDITO!- Grito, sin ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Gohan, ni como los discos a su espalda se tranformaron nuevamente en esferas y siguieron su camino.

- _Los únicos que se confiaron fueron ustedes-_ Susurro, siendo solo escuchado por el ladron a su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera alertar a su compañero fue golpeado en el estomago por Gohan, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones y forzandolo a soltarle.

Luego, todo parecio ocurrir en camara lenta, Ratsoyu estaba a centímetros de empalar al guerrero con sus garras, pero este desapareció frente a sus ojos, haciendo que la cucaracha solo golpeara el suelo, levantando una gran cortina de polvo, entonces Gohan, quien habia aparecido metros adelante, volteo a mirarlos. El polvo se disperso, revelando a los dos guerreros en el suelo, rodeados de esferas de energia, ambos vieron asombrados al Saiyajin antes de que este cerrara la mano y todas las esferas de energia se lanzaran hacia ellos, provocando una gran explosión.

Para cuando la gente pudo ver hacia el banco el guerrero habia desaparecido, los ladrones estaban todos apilados y al jabali mas grande le faltaba uno de sus colmillos.

* * *

 **Preparatoria Naranja**

Gohan caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la que pronto seria su escuela, debia presentar sus papeles de inscripción y en dos dias comenzaría a asistir a las clases junto a sus amigos.

En el camino se encontro con Iresa, quien sin dudar salto a sus brazos al verle, cosa que le causo una leve risa, ambos siguieron caminando hasta hallar a Videl y Shapner, el rubio saludo al Saiyan con un apretón de manos, mientras que la otra se acerco al Saiyan y compartio un profundo beso con el pelinegro.

-Te extrañe Gohan- Dijo Videl al separarse[No soy muy bueno en escribir romance asi que hare lo mismo que Toei y Akira y me saltare el inicio de la relación entre Gohan y las chicas].

Gohan sonrio y junto su frente con la de su novia -Tambien yo Videl- La hija de Satan sonrio y paso sus manos por el cuello de su novio, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Consigan una habitación- Dijo Shapner con una sonrisa, apenando a ambos pelinegros y ganando un golpe de Videl.

-¡Metete en sus asuntos!- Exclamo la avergonzada pelinegra.

Los cuatro retomaron su camino hacia las salas de inscripción, al final del dia, los cuatro salieron de la preparatoria con unos clips que los certificaba como alumnos de esta.

-Quieren hacer algo esta noche?- Pregunto Iresa, llamando la atención de sus amigos -Digo, pronto tendremos que comenzar a estudiar y Gohan acaba de volver de su viaje por el espacio, la verdad a mi me encantaria escuchar sus anécdotas de su trabajo como guardian espacial- Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo reir levemente al Saiyajin.

-No hay problema, podriamos ir a tomar al **/brr brr brr** \- Gohan fue interrumpido por la vibración de su comunicador, lo cual era algo molesto, por lo cual se dio la vuelta y camino hacia un callejón antes de presionar un botón del mismo, causando que este se expandiera y un altavoz pequeño se situara dentro de su oído.

 **-" _Gohan"-_** Dijo la voz del otro lado del comunicador.

 ** _-Que sucede abuelo-_** Preguntó algo preocupado por el tono serio, llamando la atención de sus amigos al no poder entender lo que decía.

 ** _-"Es Turles"-_** Sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo de Gohan se tenzo al oir el nombre del hermano de su abuelo.

 ** _-_ Que sucede con él?- **Pregunto con la misma seriedad que Bardock.

 **- _"Él y su banda..."-_** Los amigos de Gohan veian preocupados como este apretaba su puño **_-"Escaparon"-_**

 ** _CRACKKK_**

Videl, Shapner e Iresa dieron un par de pasos hacia atras cuando Gohan golpeo la pared a su lado, atravesandola como si fuera de papel.

 **-Voy para alla-** Con eso dicho poso sus dedos en su frente y desapareció sin dejar rastro, justo a tiempo para que el encargado de la tienda culla pared Gohan destruyo apareciera, bueno, los otros tres podrian encargarse de él.

* * *

 **Base centras de los Patrulleros Galacticos**

 **-Cuanto mas nos harán esperar? Tengo cosas muy importantes de las que encargarme en mi planeta-** Pregunto el rey galactico algo molesto.

 **-Aun nos falta uno-** Respondio el principe Vegeta, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a dicho rey.

 **-Y se puede saber quien es tan importante como para que tengamos que esperarle?-** Pregunto esta vez un ser de aspecto uniforme, parecia una bacteria de casi un metro.

 **-Ya esta aqui-** Comento Mezo, el Yadratiano que entreno a Goku y, posteriormente, a Gohan, en ese momento la puerta se abrio y el guerrero 3-K27, escaneando el area criticamente.

Era una gran habitación, en la que se encontraban los 50 representantes, desde que se pidio el deseo de regresar aquellos planetas destruidos por Cooler, Cold, Freezer y Slug el numero de planetas con vida ascendio de 28 a 90, siendo mas de la mitad con la suficiente tecnología para ser invitados a la Federación Galactica. Incluso el nuevo lider del planeta Sand se encontraba ahí. Él simplemente camino hacia donde se encontraban Bardock, Vegeta y su padre. Justo despues de él llego Bulma, escoltada por Yamcha y Ten Shin Han.

 **-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, hablare de la situación-** Tomo la palabra Mezo, presionando un boton con el que en una pantalla holográfica se mostro un pequeño planeta azul.

 **-Como todos los presentes saben, este es el planeta una vez llamado Cold E-7.38, ubicado en la galaxia del sur, en el rincón mas alejado de la estrella mas cercana, utilizado como prisión permanente para aquellos que cometan los peores crímenes contra el imperio de Cold, ahora apropiado por la Federación, pero aun con el mismo uso. Se suponia que era una fortaleza inexpugnable, pero hace alrededor de 14 Draws... 7 Dias terrestres-** Aclaro al ver la duda en los ojos de Ten y Yamcha, quienes hicieron una reverencia algo avergonzados por ser leidos tan facilmente **-Como iba diciendo, hace 14 Draws recibimos este mensaje...-** Mezo toco otro boton y cambio la imagen a un video de un guardia mal herido.

 **- _"¡Esto es una emergencia! Los prisioneros se volvieron locos y comenzaron a atacar a los guardias, son muy fuertes, solicito refuerzos, codigo rojo, ¡Codigo Roggwwaa!"_ -** El soldado escupio una gran cantidad de sangre azul al teclado de su computadora, viendo hacia abajo, noto que habia una mano atravesando su tórax, callo muerto, dejando ver a un hombre de piel grisácea, pelo negro alborotado y sonrisa demencial, no poseia vestimenta superior, solo un pedazo de tela sostenido por una cola de mono. El sujeto sonreia maniaticamente, sus venas estaban hinchadas en casi todo el cuerpo y en su frente habia una "M" que parecia tatuada, entonces simplemente levanto al soldado muerto y sin pudor le arranco la cabeza frente a la camara, manchando la misma con la sangre del cadaver mientras se reia con locura antes de solo darse la vuelta y correr para matar mas guardias.

Toda la sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, algunos incluso habian vomitado, Bulma se veia como si quisiera hacerlo pero no lo hizo, enorgulleciendo secretamente a la realeza Saiyajin, la esposa del principe no podia ser tan debil. Pasado el shock varios elevaron la voz exigiendo respuestas que nadie podia dar, hasta que los cuatro Saiyajines se cansaron y elevaron su poder, haciendo que todos cerraran la boca, ninguno de los cuatro parecia realmente contento de ver ese video.

 **-Mezo, ¿Sabes que significa esa "M" en la frente de Turles?-** Pregunto el rey, llamando la atención de los demas por el nombre.

 _ **-Ese maniaco era Turles?-**_

 _ **-Con razón la mano derecha del rey parece molesto-**_

 _ **-No crees que él participo en el escape o si?-**_

 _ **-No lo se, son hermanos despues de todo-**_

Eran los susurros que se escuchaban en la sala, molestando al rey y a Bardock, como si él fuera a ayudar a esa escoria que tiene por hermano.

 **-Hay algunas conjeturas rey Vegeta-** Contesto el Yadratiano, tambien molesto por los susurros **-Algunos creen que solo es una marca que se hizo dentro de la prisión, pero tambien hay una teoria que se basa en un antiguo hechicero-**

 **-Un hechicero?-** Pregunto dudoso Vegeta, la hechicería era un tema serio, podia lograr grandes cosas o crear una destrucción sin presedentes.

 **-Si, el antiguo hechicero Bibidi, fue un gran peligro para el universo hace mucho, mucho tiempo, las leyendas cuentan que tenia un demonio a su servicio-** Comento Mezo, ganando un asentimiento de Vegeta, debia investigar un poco mas a fondo mas tarde.

 **-Ja, esas son patrañas, lo mas probable es que se haya armado un complot dentro de la prisión, la hechicería desapareció hace siglos, desde el incidente del demonio Hildegard-** Dijo confiado la bacteria enorme.

 **-Que algo desaparecio no significa que no pueda regresar, algunos de los presentes son prueba de ello-** Respondio mordazmente el Saiyajin enmascarado, dejando sin alegato al representante.

 **-De momento lo mejor es investigar casos similares y buscar la localización de los prisioneros que escaparon, centrense en Turles, no debemos permitir que plante otro "Arbol Sagrado"-** Sugirio Mezo, ganando un asentimiento de todos en la mesa, molestando un poco al rey Galactico, pues, si bien él era el lider de la federación, Mezo siempre tuvo mas relevancia que él en las reuniones, cosa que lo molestaba un poco.

 **-Bien, con eso los despido, nos volveremos a reunir en 2 Traws para compartir cualquier información, si tienen algo de vital importancia comuniquenmelo y asignare una reunion anticipada-** Con las palabras del Rey Galactico todos abandonaron sus asientos, llendo algunos a su naves y otros a unas plataformas extrañas.

-Si alguno de ustedes se topa con Turles, tienen permiso de matarlo- Aclaro el rey Vegeta, ganando un asentimiento de los tres Saiyajins. Con todo dicho el rey Vegeta fue hacia su nave junto con Bardock, mientras que su hijo y Gohan fueron junto a Bulma, quien los saludo con una sonrisa, aunque ninguno de los dos contesto, uno por ser como es y el otro por tener que cumplir con su papel. Los cinco fueron hacia una de esas plataformas, donde Bulma le dijo al encargado que se apartara y saco una tarjeta con coordenadas que conecto a la maquina un momento antes de sacarla, entonces los cinco subieron a la plataforma.

-Odio este modo de trasporte- Comento el principe Saiyan.

-Yo tambien pero estamos muy lejos de la tierra como para que yo pueda teletransportarnos- Dijo Gohan antes de que una luz los rodeara y sintieran como eran separados en fragmentos antes de desaparecer.

La teletransportación habia sido un gran avance para el transporte interplanetario, pero el problema era que para hacerlo uno debia ser separado celularmente, para volver a unirse al llegar a su destino, similar a cuando se envia alguna imagen por internet. Los primeros intentos habian sido catastroficos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de enviar mas de una cosa a la vez, siendo en ese momento animales, acabando con aberraciones biologicas que debieron desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Por fortuna se perfeccionó y no habia efecto secundario excepto por la incomodidad de ser fragmentado.

* * *

-Oigan, por cierto- Todos voltearon a ver a Yamcha, quien se rascaba la nuca avergonzado -Cuanto tiempo son dos Tranks?-

-Alrededor de un mes terrestre- Contesto Bulma antes de suspirar -Ahora debo informar esto a la ONU, sera un dolor de cabeza-

-Si tienes cualquier información sobre Turles avisame- Dijo firmemente Gohan, ganando un asentimiento de los demas, excepto Vegeta que solo paso a su lado, aunque sabia que le informaria.

-(Suspiro) bueno, yo voy volviendo a casa, se hizo tarde, mama debe estar preocupada- Dicho eso salio afuera para poder emprender vuelo, necesitaba el viaje para despejarse.

Pasaron los minutos y Bulma noto que tanto Ten Shin Han como Yamcha seguian en su laboratorio asi que suspiro y se sentó en una silla, esperando a que hablaran

-Bulma/ ya se lo que quieren. Quieren saber la relación entre Goku y el sujeto de la imagen ¿No?- Ambos guerreros se limitaron a asentir, haciendo que ella, nuevamente, suspirara y les indicara que se sentaran mientras iba por una botella de sake y vasos para los tres, seria una historia larga -Como ustedes quieran les contare, quien era ese sujeto y su relación con Gohan-

-Su... Relación con Gohan?- Pregunto preocupado Ten, habia notado a Gohan algo extraño con respecto a ese reo pero no sabia decir de que se trataba.

-(Suspiro) Comenzare desde el inicio. Para empezar Turles es el hermano de Bardock, por lo que seria el tio de Goku, de ahí el parecido entre ellos- Ambos guerreros asintieron, a lo que ella solo bebio un poco de Sake y continuo -Esa es la relación entre ellos tres, pero con Gohan es mas complicado. Hace tiempo Bardock le pidio a Gohan que se uniera a los Patrulleros, no lo hizo solo porque Gohan sea fuerte, sino porque tenia una misión para él-

-Qué misión?-

-Debia encontrar a un traidor entre los patrulleros, ganarse su confianza y conseguir pruebas de su traición-

-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces ese traidor...-

-Si, Turles fue el traidor, estaba implantando el "Arbol Sagrado" en planetas no afiliados y contrabandeando sus frutos por el mercado negro-

Ambos guerreros se mantuvieron en silencio un tiempo, digiriendo la información junto al sake frente a ellos.

-Honestamente, creo que necesitare una explicación mas desarrollada al respecto Bulma- Dijo Yamcha, revolviendo su cabello en frustración.

-Entonces hará falta mas saque- Respondio con una sonrisa la peli-celeste.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 42, espero que les gustara.

Desde hoy subiré una traducción de una historia del anime/manga Beelzebub, los que lo conocen espero que lo lean y los que no se los recomiendo, es divertido e interesante, aunque a mi me gustó más el Manga, esta mas desarrollado y la historia continúa hasta el verdadero final.


	43. Chapter 43

**11/08/18**

-Diálogo Japones-  
 **-Diálogo Alienigena-  
** **(Pensamientos)**

[Notas y aclaraciones]

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **SrBlack28 y** **Daisuke SSj :** Gracias y espero que les guste el cap.

 **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 43: Enemigos Pasados y Futuros**

-Comienza desde el principio, Bulma- Hablo Ten Shin Han, dejando un vaso vació frente a él, el cual Bulma procedió a llenar de Sake.

-Hace algunos años, los patrulleros notaron que alguien estaba plantando una especie de árbol llamado "El Árbol Sagrado". No se dejen guiar por el nombre, esa planta es un parásito que roba la vida del planeta donde germine, a cambio de eso, el árbol genera una fruta que aumenta en gran medida el poder de cualquiera que la coma. Bardock, por alguna razón, sospechaba de su hermano mayor, Turles, pero no tenia pruebas en su contra por lo que decidió enviar un "espía" en el grupo de Turles-

-Y ese espía fue Gohan, ¿No es así?- Afirmo Yamcha, tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

-Correcto. Obviamente, Gohan no sabia eso, en lo a él respectaba, solo estaba reemplazando a un miembro recientemente muerto del grupo. La verdad él hizo un buen trabajo, y se endureció un poco gracias a Turles, ademas de que se hizo un poco mas fuerte, pero el problema surgió cuando Turles le ofrecio el fruto del arbol, Gohan no sabia lo que era, y Bardock no se entero hasta que fue tarde-

-Hasta que fue tarde?- Un tinte de preocupación podia notarse en la voz de Ten Shin Han. Era normal, Gohan era un gran amigo que ayudo a ambos guerreros a fortalecerse, llegando incluso al millón de unidades de poder.[En Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, el nivel de Yamcha es de 600.000 durante la saga de los androides, y el de Ten Shin Han era de 800.000]

-Si, el fruto no solo te hace mas fuerte, genera cierta dependencia a él, como una droga que no quieres abandonar, también aumenta la agresividad de quien lo ingiera. Para cuando Bardock se entero, Gohan ya habia consumido alrededor de 17 frutos, tuvo que contarle la verdad, tanto sobre su misión como el origen del fruto y el arbol. A Gohan no le agrado, ataco a Bardock y lo hirió gravemente, por dos meses, Chichi, Zangya, Videl y 18 tuvieron que atender a Gohan por su problemas de adicción y agresividad, no estoy segura de como lo hicieron pero cuando Gohan volvio con Turles pudo cumplir con exito su papel y apresarlo junto a un miembro de la Federación Galáctica que le ayudaba a vender los frutos sin dejar rastro- Los tres guardaron silencio unos momentos, dedicándose simplemente a beber el licor mientras asimilaban la información, hasta que Ten pregunto:

-Que sucedio con Gohan y los planetas que murieron a causa del árbol?-

-Gohan esta limpio y su deber como patrullero desde entonces es en secreto, para el resto de ellos, Gohan fue un Saiyan que dejo los labores por los efectos secundarios de la fruta. En cuanto los planetas, fueron 7 los planetas que murieron a causa del Árbol Sagrado, Gohan pidio al Dragón de los patrulleros que los recreará desde sus inicios, asi la vida en ellos volvio a nacer, pero pasara mucho tiempo antes de que se pueda considerarse vida inteligente- Con una ultima ronda, la cuarta botella de sake se acabo y ambos guerreros se pusieron de pie.

-Ya veo, gracias por contarnos esto Bulma. Buenas noches- Comento Ten, llendo hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches chicos, descansen-

-También tú- Comento con algo de humor Yamcha, ella tenia la mania de desvelarse cada vez que se centraba en un invento nuevo, y ahora estaba experimentando con un nuevo tipo de metal, asi que debia recordarle cada tanto descanzar.

-Lo hare-

Dicho eso, ambos guerros salieron del laboratorio, cada uno volando rumbo a su hogar mientras que Bulma simplemente iba a su habitación y se acomodaba junto a cierto principe Saiyajin que simplemente la acerco mas a él antes de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Gohan volaba hacia su hogar, no tenia deseos de comer, recordar a Turles y el sentimiento de traición que tuvo cuando supo la verdad sobre él siempre le quitaba el apetito, eran familia y él habia decidido desperdiciar su segunda oportunidad de vida, pero ahora, incluso habia escapado de la prisión, lugar al que lo llevo aun cuando sus ordenes en ese momento habian sido acabar con su existencia segun los deseos del rey Vegeta.

Pero no habra una segunda oportunidad, la proxima vez que lo vea, sin importar lo que diga, iria a matar.

Sacudio la cabeza, desterrando aquellos pensamientos homicidas lejos de su mente, entonces aterrizo frente a su casa, podia sentir los Ki de su familia en la otra casa, por lo que entro encontrando el hogar a obscuras, ignorando eso, se dirigio a su habitación, donde se quito la armadura, sentandose en ropa interior en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tan perdido que no habia prestado atención al sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse.

-Gohan? Estas bien?- Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que el Saiyajin volteara sorprendido, solo para volver a girar su rostro algo sonrojado. Detras de él se encontraba la Androide numero 18, envuelta por una bata de baño azul, secando su cabello.

-No te preocupes Lazuli, todo esta bien- Respondió, llamando a la mujer por su verdadero nombre.

Habia sido pocas semanas antes de partir que ambos descubrieron por accidente el nombre de la mujer. Habian ido a una exhibición de un museo, donde mostrarán distintos minerales y piedras preciosas de todo el mundo, el joven Saiyajin la habia llevado con tal de levantarle el animo, pues era aniversario de su ruptura Krillin. Cosa que habia funcionado, Lazuli habia estado fascinada con las gemas y con algunos collares y anillos de exhibición, aunque lo que llamo la atención del Saiyajin habia sido un collar de perlas con una hermosa gema azul en forma de gota de lluvia, cuando la vieron ambos quedaron fascinados por la hermosura de la gema, Lapislázuli, ese habia sido el nombre de dicha belleza, y, cuando la rubia leyo el nombre, repentinamente habia colapsado, siendo atrapada por Gohan al instante. Despertó tiempo despues en el templo de Kami con un preocupado Gohan a su derecha y un sonriente Dende a su izquierda. Al parecer, la gema, o mas bien el nombre de esta, habia ayudado a la mujer a recordar tanto su nombre como el de su hermano, "17", o Lápiz, como lo habia llamado semanas despues, cuando lo encontro, aunque este no se intereso mucho, solo le agradecio por decirle su verdadero nombre y luego siguio trabajando, ahora era un guardabosques en una isla... peculiar.

Luego de ello, Gohan y Lazuli habian pedido ayuda a Bulma para intentar averiguar mas del pasado borroso de la androide, pero, lamentablemente, ni siquiera con sus bastos recursos la científica logro encontrar algun rastro de su pasado, al parecer, el Dr. Gero se habia asegurado de borrar todo rastro de ellos o su familia al comenzar sus experimentos, algo que desanimo un poco a la ojiazul, aunque lo supero gracias a Gohan y Marron, al final, su hermano tenia razón, lo que importaba no era el pasado, sino el presente.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras Gohan, sabes que siempre estare para ti, asi como se que tú estarás para mi- Dijo la androide, abrazando al chico por la espalda.

Gohan solo se relajo, absorbiendo el aroma a rosas que desprendía la mujer detras de él. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para abrazarla, aprovechando que era unos centímetros mas alto que ella para colocar su nariz sobre su cabeza, inhalando ese dulce aroma de su cabello -Lo se- Respondio, juntando su frente con la de Lázuli, mirándola con unos ojos repletos de afecto -Gracias-.

En respuesta, la rubia sonrio antes de besar amorosamente al Saiyajin, beso que lentamente iba ganando intensidad cuando permitio la entrada de la lengua del pelinegro, comenzando una lucha que ninguno deseaba perder, de la cual el Saiyan resulto vencedor. Ambos se separaron, tomando varias bocanadas de aire, viéndose el uno a otro con unos ojos inyectados de pasión. Con una sonrisa, Gohan guio a la mujer a la cama, despojandola de la bata que cubria ese manjar que jamas se cansaría de probar.

Recosto a su amante en la cama, comenzando otra batalla de lenguas mientras recorria con sus manos el cuerpo de la androide, quien gemia deliciosamente ante su tacto, terminando el beso, Gohan paso a besar su menton, luego su cuello, donde le dio una mordida que dejaria una marca que ambos amaban, Lázuli gimio, alentando al hombre a seguir, cosa que este obedeció sin oponerse, lentamente, el Saiyan descendió, dando leves besos al cuerpo de su amada.

-Ah, Gohan, deja de jugar- Pidio la mujer, viendo como este sonreía, dando una mordida a su pezón derecho, ganando un gemido mas fuerte de ella. Harta ya de sus juegos, Lazuli tomo al Saiyan del rostro, besándolo con pasión y lujuria antes de voltearse, quedando ahora ella encima del Saiyajin -Es mi turno de divertirme Gohan~- El tono sugerente, junto a esos ojos lujuriosos ganaron un gruñido del Saiyajin, cuyas iris brillaron en dorado por un segudo, haciendo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Lazuli, amaba cuando Gohan se ponia salvaje y solo necesitaba un pequeño incentivo para ello. Con eso en mente, la androide procedio a besar el cuello del Saiyan, igual a como él se lo hizo a ella, mordiendo con un poco mas de fuerza para dejar su marca, luego, comenzo a descender mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba el miembro ya duro de Gohan.

-Grr Lazuli- El tono de advertencia del pelinegro solo excitaba mas a la rubia, quien ya en el suelo libero el miembro de Gohan, desgarrando su ropa interior sin dudar. Lazuli sonrio cuando sintio como la dura polla de su amante golpeo su rostro, antes de darle una lenta lamida, desde la base hasta la punta, ganando un gemido de Gohan. Entonces, con la misma lentitud, tomo la polla del Saiyan en su boca, descendiendo lentamente, antes de ascender, succionando con fuerza.

Gohan se encontraba en el cielo, la calida boca de la rubia rodeaba su miembro y su apretada garganta se sentia jodidamente bien, ademas de la visión de la hermosura rubia que succionaba tan deliciosamente su miembro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sentia que podia acabar en cualquier momento, pero se forzo a esperar, sobretodo cuando Lazuli aumento la velocidad, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos mientras gemia su nombre otra vez.

-(Vamos Gohan, se que no te falta mucho, ¡llena mi garganta con tu semen!)- Pensaba sobreexcitada la mujer, entonces, como si leyera sus pensamientos, el pelinegro la tomo desde la parte posterior de su cabeza y la hizo tragar todo su miembro mientras descargaba directamente en su garganta. Los ojos de la rubia se voltearon mientras sentia como ella misma alcanzaba el clímax.

Sin darle tiempo a descansar, Gohan la sujeto de los hombros, lanzando a Lazuli nuevamente a la cama, antes de morder el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, donde curiosamente habia una cicatriz del tamaño de su mandibula.

-Ahhh, ¡Gohaan~!-Gimio la androide, sintiendo como el miembro de Gohan rozaba su entrada. Gohan levanto su cabeza, congelando a la excitada androide al ver esos feroces ojos dorados, entonces Gohan se alineo con su entrada, empujando su miembro con una tortuosa lentitud -P-por favor, mas rapido, ¡haslo mas rapido!- Pidio, generando una sonrisa en el rostro del Saiyajin, quien comenzo a moverse cada vez mas rapido, entonces la sonrisa del Saiyan crecio, girando para dejas a la rubia arriba, sintiendo como la nueva posición dejaba que su miembro alcanzara sus puntos mas sensibles -Ahhh- Gimio, entonces sintio como un par de manos sujetaban sus pechos, apretando con fuerza sus pezones, ella volteo su rostro, viendo a un segundo pelinegro mirandola con tanto deseo como el que estaba debajo suya. Presa de la lujuria, ella solo beso a la copia, disfrutando como este jugaba con sus pechos, al menos hasta que sintio como frotaba su miembro contra su otra entrada -E-espera, es demasiaAAHhh- Ignorando sus palabras, el segundo Saiyan forzo su miembro por el segundo orificio de la rubia, quien gimio con fuerza antes de ser jalada por el primer Gohan, quien unio sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo como su interior apretaba mas y mas su miembro. Luego de unos minutos, sintio como el interior de la rubia lo apretaba con fuerza, causando que el se corriera en el interior de la androide junto a su duplicado, ganando un brutal gemido de parte de Lazuli, quien se corrio nuevamente gimiendo con fuerza.

La androide se recosto sobre el pecho del Saiyajin, sintiendo como el miembro en su ano salia de ella, derramando el liquido blanquecino de su interior. Ella cerro los ojos un momento, sintiendo el latir del corazón de Gohan calmarla. Él la abrazo un momento antes de tomar su menton y levantar su rostro para besarla con tanto amor como pudo.

-Estas mejor?- Pregunto Lazuli, ganando un asentimiento del sonriente Saiyajin -Deberiamos arreglarnos, los demas no deben tardar en venir- Comento intentando levantarse, pero las firmes manos de Gohan sobre su cintura evitaron que se separa de él.

-Quien dice que terminamos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Gohan, iba a responder pero entonces un "Click" se oyó en la habitación, llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara su rostro y viera al otro Gohan caminando hacia ella con un teclado holográfico a sus espaldas. Ella sabia lo que era, era el "modo silencioso", como lo habia apodado en broma Bulma, sellaba la habitación de cualquier ruido interno o externo. Ella iba a protestar, decirle que tendrian tiempo despues, pero Gohan se levanto, haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, con el miembro del clon frente a su rostro y el otro Gohan comenzando a embestir en su interior placenteramente, por lo que, resignada, abrio la boca y se preparo para una larga y deliciosa noche.

* * *

 **Time skip: Una semana**

Una semana habia pasado desde que Gohan habia vuelto, los dias habian sido algo tranquilos, ignorando los asaltos a bancos y demas crimenes que Gohan vigilaba. En ese momento, se dirigia a Capsule Corp. por información sobre la fuga de Cold E-7.38, Bulma le habia llamado hace algunos minutos para avisarle por lo que solo fue al baño de su escuela y genero un duplicado que lo suplantaría en las clases, habia pensado en hacer lo mismo con respecto a sus labores de heroe pero seria un mal uso de la tecnica por lo que simplemente desecho la idea.

Aterrizo en el patio trasero, encontrando dos naves, una era la nave de Jaco, y la otra era una esfera similar a las de los Saiyajines, solo que esta era de color morado, con el vidrio azul obscuro y tenia grabadas unos simbolos extraterrestres que no se molesto en traducir, sin importar que tan familiares le parecieran. Se dirigio directamente al laboratorio de Bulma, donde la vio sentada, charlando con alguien que genero una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mezo-Sensei- Saludo Gohan, haciendo una reverencia ante aquel que fue tanto su mentor como el de su padre.

-A pasado tiempo Gohan-kun- Saludo el Yadratiano con una sonrisa, imitando el gesto de su pupilo.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Mezo-Sama y yo venimos a traer información importante- La sonrisa de ambos guerreros se borro completamente, mientras el Yadrat asentia y veia como el patrullero sacaba un dispositivo circular, el cual coloco en una mesa a detras suyo, entonces un conjunto de imagenes aparecio, aunque algunas parecian fotografias de paredes pintadas, similares a las pinturas rupestres que encontrabas en cuevas de la tierra, otras, en cambio, eran archivos realistas, algunos digitales y otros fotos de papiros. Todos ellos variaban en lenguaje y simbolos, pero dos cosas destacaban en todos, una marca similar a una "M" y el retrato de un ser verde de poca estatura junto a otro rosado un poco mas alto que él.

-Qué es eso? No puedo entender lo que dice- Dijo Gohan acercandose, él habia logrado aprender algunas lenguas no humanas, pero no podia entender nada de lo que decian esos archivos, solo podia reconocer la marca, ya que era la misma que estaba en la frente de Turles en el video que mostraron en la reunión de hace una semana.

-Lamento decirte que incluso yo no se exactamente que dicen estos archivos, o al menos no todos, la mayoria de ellos estan escritos en lenguas ya muertas, algunas incluso desaparecieron totalmente de los archivos, pero los que pude entender hablaban constantemente de lo mismo. Un mago muy poderoso que dirigia a un ser maligno que solo plagaba destrucción pura y erradico la vida de cientos de planetas, otros lograron salvarse pero los numeros de sus pobladores fueron terriblemente reducidos-

-Por qué esta contándome esto, ¿Cree que ese mago esta relacionado con el escape de los prisioneros?-

-Eso seria algo imposible, ese mago vivio hace cinco millones de años, pero es posible que algun imitador, o incluso un descendiente de ese mago, quiera concretar el deseo de ese mago- Comento Jaco, llamando la atención de Gohan

-Deseo?-

-La dominación absoluta, ser amo y señor de este universo e incluso del más allá- Un tenso silencio se situo en la habitación hasta que Mezo cambio el holograma, llamando la atención de Gohan, quien vio algo sorprendido la imagen de algunos hombres y mujeres con la misma marca en su frente, pero ellos se hallaban tendidos en el suelo, todos muertos -Todos ellos eran reos que escaparon, aunque eran los mas debiles... No, él no estaba entre ellos- Gohan asintio, observando detenidamente los cadaveres, buscando una posible causa de muerte, ante la mirada del serio Mezo, quien vio como su antiguo alumno se acerco al holograma y realizo un acercamiento, viendo que algunos de los muertos tenian marcas hechas con algun objetos punzocortante.

-Qué les hicieron?- Pregunto el Saiyan.

-Absorbieron su energia hasta drenarla completamente, luego destruyeron su mente con magia- Respondio su mentor.

-Absorber su energia?- Pregunto algo preocupado, era lo mismo que habia hecho Cell para fortalecerse antes de ir por Lapis y Lazuli.

-Si, encontramos una plataforma conectada a la aguja con las que los drenaron- Informo Jaco, mostrando la imagen de dicha plataforma, junto a un agijon que era preocupantemente parecido a la cola de Cell en su primera forma, solo que mas larga y de color violeta con la punta blanca.

-Ya veo...-

-...-

-mmm, eso es muy importante, pero... ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto algo nerviosa Bulma, ambos se habian olvidado completamente que ella tambien estaba ahí.

-... Podria decirse que si, la verdad les venia a contar esto para que tomen precauciones en el torneo- Contesto Mezo, haciendo que Gohan se extrañara un poco mientras que Bulma palmeaba su frente.

-Torneo?- Pregunto el Saiyan.

-Si, me habia olvidado avisarte, Satan anuncio hace un mes que haria un torneo ínter-espacial para mejorar las relaciones entre las diferentes razas, cualquier ser puede luchar, las reglas son simples, no se permite la magia, armas, golpes bajos, ni los ataques de energia o el uso de Ki, sera lucha mano a mano sin distinción de genero, raza o edad, cualquiera que quiera luchar puede hacerlo- Relato la cientifica, recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes.

-¡Increible!, mama, ¿Puedo participar?- Dijo de repente Trunks, entrando corriendo por la puerta, sorprendiendo un poco a Bulma, aunque los guerreros ya habian sentido su Ki, al igual que el de cierto principe Saiyjin, que se encontraba recostado en la pared a sus espaldas.

-¡Trunks!? Que haces aqui?- Pregunto Bulma con falsa molestia.

-Venia a decirle a Gohan que entrenara conmigo y papa- Respondio sonriendo en niño -Pero los encontre hablando sobre un torneo, ¿Puedo anotarme mama? ¡Vamos, di que si!- Pidio el niño, haciendo que la mujer suspirara, sabia que insistiria hasta que aceptara, era igual que ella en ese aspecto.

-Esta bien, puedes participar- Respondio, haciendo que el niño gritara "Sii" feliz, haciendola sonreir, al igual que los demas en la habitación, incluso Vegeta, aunque su sonrisa fue mucho menor.

-Tú te inscribiras Gohan?- Pregunto Mezo, llamando la atención de los demas, viendo como el joven mestizo tomaba su menton pensativo.

-Creo que si, puede que sea entretenido- Respondio con una leve sonrisa.

Con los años él habia desarrollado cierto gusto por el combate, no como su padre que solo queria hacerse mas fuerte, sino que noto que él perdia la forma preocupantemente rapido, por lo que debia entrenar constantemente para poder superarse.

-Entonces supongo que yo tambien lo hare- Dijo repentinamente Vegeta, sorprendiendo unicamente a Bulma, quien no lo habia notado. Aunque a eso ni Vegeta ni Gohan le dieron ateción, ambos se estaban viendo fijamente. Con la muerte de Goku, su hijo se habia convertido en el mayor rival del principe Saiyajin, rivalidad que habia generado cierta confianza entre ambos, y habia ayudado al mayor a acercarse un poco mas a su esposa e hijo, llegando incluso a dejar de entrenar para llevar al pequeño al parque de diversiones o algo asi para que se divirtiera.

 **-¡Yo tambien lo hare!-** Exclamo de la nada una voz que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos.

-Papa/¡Goku!- Exclamaron todos menos Jaco y Trunks, quien veia hacia los lados para ver de donde venia esa voz, aunque se extraño al ver que todos los demas veian al techo.

-Mama, ¿Quien es?- Preguntaba el pequeño tirando de la bata de su madre, siendo ignorado por completo por esta.

* * *

 **Cede Fronteriza de los Patrulleros Galacticos: Frontera de la Galaccia del Norte**

Fuego, fuego y muerte lo rodeaba todo, cajas y soldados desparramados por el suelo con la insignia de los patrulleros galacticos en ambos.

-Crei haberte dicho que los mantuvieran con vida- Dijo una chillona voz, llamando la atención a una gran figura alta, vistiendo una de las armaduras de un soldado muerto, un hueco podia verse donde se supone que estaria el corazón.

-De todas formas su energia no le serviria de nada a Boo- Comento caminando hacia una caja en especifico, esta era negra y tenia la imagen de la cabeza de un simio, concentrando energia en su mano, genero una hoja de energia con la que abrio la caja, abriendola para ver con una sonrisa cinco inyecciones con una solución verdosa.

-De todas maneras, espero que en ese planeta del que me hablaste haya seres con gran poder, de lo contrario terminaras igual que tus compañeros- Amenazo una gran sombra a su espalda, colocando la hoja de una espada en su cuello, haciendo que el sujeto lo viera fijamente, una clara amenaza que el otro ignoro acercando mas el arma, generando un pequeño corte en su yugular.

-Detente Dabura- Ordeno la voz chillona nuevamente, haciendo que el mencionado alejara su espada del cuello del sujeto, quien sonrio con burla.

-Te lo puedo asegurar, Dabura, en ese lugar estan algunos de los sujetos mas poderosos de este Universo, uno de ellos incluso podria ser mas fuerte que Boo-

-Oh, y dime ¿Como se llama tal lugar?-

-Sus habitantes la llaman, Tierra-

* * *

Bien, este fue el Cap 43. Espero que les halla gustado ese intento de Lemon, es el primero que haga asi que no se que tan bueno pudo haber sido. Dejen su opinion en los comentarios, ademas de cual de las otras dos deberian ir en el siguiente.

¿Quien era ese sujeto que estaba con Dabura? ¿Qué son esas inyecciones? Diganme lo que piensan en los comentarios.

El siguiente en actualizar sera Naruto. Si no lo has leido te invito a que lo hagas.

Nos leemos luego.


	44. Chapter 44

**25/09/18**

-Diálogo Japones-  
 **-Diálogo Alienigena-  
** **(Pensamientos)**

[Notas y aclaraciones]

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **SrBlack28 :** Gracias y tienes mas razón de la que crees, bueno, en un par de capitulos sabras la verdad.

 **Ferunando :** Me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes si te pierdes, con lo lento que esto esta avanzando te pones al corriente facil (^.^')

* * *

 **Capitulo 44: Enemigos del Pasado y Reencuentro**

En el laboratorio de Bulma, cierto mestizo se encontraba sentado utilizando su celular mientras esperaba a la científica.

-Ten Gohan- Levantando la mirada, vio a Bulma tenderle su reloj -Todo parece estar en orden. Me tome la libertad de hacerle algunas mejoras, creo que te gustara- Siguiendo sus instrucciones, se colocó nuevamente el reloj[Es un reloj deportivo con pantalla redonda] y mantuvo su dedo indice sobre el cristal un par de segundos, hasta que éste pareció reconocer su huella y el cristal se iluminó en verde, entonces la corona sobresalió y la pantalla se volvió completamente verde, generándose en medio de esta el emblema real Saiyajin[El que tiene el Rey Vegeta en su armadura], por curiosidad, bajo la corona, obteniendo su armadura de "Soldado 3-K27". Hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez giro la corona, el símbolo ahora era una esfera de cuatro estrellas, al presionarlo cambió a su traje de "Justiciero Misterioso"... Tal vez debería buscarse un nombre... na, mejor que la gente se lo ponga, después de todo, no le interesa el reconocimiento. Volvió a presionar los botones y girar la corona, viendo si encontraba su ropa común, hallando el símbolo de la familia Son, el cual, al presionarlo, fue un traje de combate igual al de su padre pero en lugar de Naranja y Azul era Negro y Rojo. El traje era bastante pesado y sería muy útil para entrenar. Volvió a apretar los botones y girar la corona, apareciendo el emblema de Capsule Corp, siendo esta la ropa con la que había llegado, un pantalón negro, zapatillas azules, una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta roja con un dibujo de la esfera de cuatro estrellas en su corazón.

-Increible como siempre Bulma- Comentó con una sonrisa que Bulma devolvió.

-Qué dijo tu madre del torneo?- Pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz, aunque la sonrisa de Gohan la tranquilizo.

-Al principio se negó pero luego de que le comentará que el primer lugar ganaría un millón y el segundo quinientos mil se calmó, además estaba bastante contenta con la idea de que papa volvera asi que fue fácil de convencer- Ambos compartieron una pequeña risa, contentos porque Chichi no se opusiera a la idea de que su hijo peleará, Gohan quería demostrarle a su padre lo fuerte que se había vuelto desde su muerte.

-Por cierto, tengo algo para ti- Dijo Bulma, volteando y yendo hacía un escritorio, des cual agarro una pequeña caja de metal que le entrego al Saiyajin. Gohan miro con duda la caja antes de abrirla, viendo un pequeño dispositivo triangular -Colócalo en tu oreja- Indico la científica, así lo hizo y, en cuanto se lo coloco, el dispositivo hizo un pitido, como si estuviera encendiéndose. Sintió como este se aferraba a su oreja y una pequeña pantalla holográfica se genero frente a su ojo izquierdo, analizando todo a su alrededor, vio a Bulma y de repente la información de ella apareció en la pantalla. Nombre, edad, familia, ocupación y muchas cosas mas, entonces sintió como su celular sonaba en su bolsillo, sacándolo, pero el dispositivo lo analizo, sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan cuando la imagen de Videl apareció en la pantalla -Se vinculara con cualquier aparato electrónico que te pertenezca, lo controlas con tu mente- Asintiendo a Bulma, pensó en contestar, entonces el dispositivo volvió a hacer ese pitido y oyó la voz de Videl.

- _"Gohan. Ya era hora de que atendieras"_ -

-Lo siento Videl, acabo de tomar mi teléfono- Mintió, hablando en voz alta mientras veía a través del dispositivo mensajes de texto de su celular, solo para ver las capacidades de esa cosa.

-" _Esta bien, Quería preguntarte si podemos dejar para mañana el entrenamiento de hoy, surgió algo que debo atender_ "- Respondió la chica.

-mmm, Supongo que no hay problema, ¿Quieres decirme que sucedió? Tal vez pueda ayudar-

-" _Gracias, pero yo puedo encargarme, te veré mañana en la escuela_ "- Dicho eso, la llamada se corto.

-... Que extraño, ella no pospondría el entrenamiento a menos que sea algo serio- Dijo para si mismo, sin ver la mirada exasperada de Gohan.

-(Parece que no lo recuerda, pff, hombres)- Pensó la científica -¿Qué te parece mi nuevo juguete Gohan?- Pregunto, tratando de volver la atención del mestizo hacía ella.

-Es realmente interesante y puede que me sea bastante útil si lo conecto con mi dispositivo de comunicación. Por otro lado, ¿Pudiste hacer lo que te pedi?- La peli-celeste ensancho un poco su sonrisa al asentir.

-Siendo honesta fue algo complicado de hacer pero lo logre- Volteandose, Bulma fue de nuevo hacía su escritorio, sacando de un cajón un maletín blanco. Abrió el maletín, mostrando al joven Saiyajin un par de brazaletes que abarcarían desde su muñecas a su hombro, eran de un tono negro con lineas rojas, combinando con su gi de entrenamiento, ambos tenían una pantalla cerca de la parte superior con tres botones debajo. Gohan los tomo y noto que su mano pasaba sin problema, antes de que el brazalete se ajustara a su brazo, entonces vio la pantalla y presiono el boton del medio, la pantalla se ilumino antes de mostrar un "0GT[Gravedad Terrícola]". Presiono el boton derecho, cambiandolo a "+1GT", sintiendo instantáneamente como su peso duplicaba, el peso lo tomo por sorpresa pero en realidad no era nada comparado con la gravedad del planeta Vegeta. No queriendo andarse con rodeos, aumento hasta las "+20GT", sintiendo su cuerpo el doble de pesado que cuando estaba en el planeta Vegeta, eso le sería muy útil para entrenar, pero en cuanto dio un paso el suelo bajo sus pies se hundió, haciendo que el casi perdiera el equilibrio pero recupero el control con facilidad.

-El efecto es inmediato y funciona perfectamente pero solo podre usarlo para entrenar en casa- Comento levitando un par de centímetros del suelo. Así no lo rompería accidentalmente.

-¿Y qué esperabas? De por si fue muy complicado construir una maquina de gravedad portatil. Escucha, el limite actual es de "150GT", tratare de mejorarlo pero lo mejor sería que en lugar de jugar con la gravedad entrenaras con pesas- Ignorando su tono molesto, Gohan asintió y agradeció a Bulma por atender su pedido, cosa que la peli-celeste desestimo y despidió al Saiyajin, quien levito hasta la salida, aumentando la gravedad a "50GT", si bien era un peso algo exagerado para utilizar al estrenar la maquina, no podía compararse con el que usaba en las capsulas de gravedad del planeta Vegeta cuando entrenaba con su abuelo o con Vegeta.

Debía hacerse mas fuerte. Turles había atacado un envió importante de la federación galáctica y tomado una muestra del Suero, no podía confiarse, si Turles lo tenía en sus manos entonces lo utilizaría para algo terrible y él no podía permitirlo.

-(Ya veras Turles, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho)- Pensaba sin ser consciente de que la iris de sus ojos se había vuelto dorada.

Un repentino estallido de Ki a lo lejos llamo su atención, era en dirección de su Banco -(¿Porqué siempre tiene que ocurrir algo cuando estoy en esta ciudad?)- Se pregunto levemente molesto antes de usar su nuevo reloj y cambiarse a su traje de "héroe" para salir volando hacía la fuente del estallido mientras cancelaba el aumento de gravedad.

Llego sin problemas y como creía, el lugar era su banco, el "Banco Satan", era una gran arquitectura de tres pisos, con escaleras de mármol y el nombre "Satan" escrito con letras de oro, el exterior era completamente blanco y, en ese momento, habían cerca de veinte patrullas rodeando cielo y tierra, se mantuvo en el cielo estudiando la situación, sentía al menos 90 firmas de energía dentro, 49 eran débiles, humanos corrientes seguro, estaban todas repartidas entre los tres pisos, junto a otras 12 que estaban debilitándose lentamente, estaban heridos de gravedad, las otras 29 eran variadas, algunas apenas mas fuertes que los humanos comunes, mientras que los otros eran mas fuertes que un soldado del antiguo imperio de Freezer, esos 29 estaban repartidos por los 3 pisos. Sabiendo que la policía no podría encargarse sin que halla bajas creo tres duplicados de si mismo, ellos se encargaran de los rehenes, mientras tanto el descendió, pasando entre los policías sin hacerles caso algunos incluso le apuntaron unos segundos antes de bajar sus armas y permitirle el paso, aunque no es como si pudieran detenerlo. Aterrizó frente a las escaleras de mármol, caminando lentamente.

 **-¡ALTO AHÍ!-** Grito un enorme jabalí rosa, debajo de su capucha, Gohan arqueo una ceja, ¿No había detenido hace tiempo a ese tipo? Este vestía con una armadura hecha de lo que parecía ser acero negro, en su espalda tenía una espada, pero podía sentir algo de Ki dentro de ella, lo mas extraño es que tenía ambos colmillos, algo ilógico pues la ultima vez Gohan le había arrancado uno para llevárselo de "recuerdo"

 **-Se quien eres guerrero!, ¡ERES EL INFELIZ QUE ATRAPO A MI HERMANO!-** Con un salto, Gohan evito una embestida del furioso animal. En cuanto toco el suelo, se impulsó hacía el jabalí dando una patada a su rostro, aunque no contó con que él atrapara su pierna con facilidad, sorprendiendolo levemente.

* * *

 **Interior del Banco: Ultimo piso**

En una habitación, se encontraban 15 humanos, 7 de ellos vestían trajes, probablemente fueran trabajadores del banco, o simples oficinistas que pasaron por ahí para hacer algun deposito o retirar dinero, otros 3 eran guardias, dos de ellos tenían graves heridas en los torsos, producidas con algunas rafagas de energia, el tercero tenía la mitad de su torso quemado, producto de la explosión de una esfera de energía, no solo eran esos guardias los que habían sido heridos pero los asaltantes habían decidido separarlos para ejercer mas presión sobre los policías, al igual que con los rehenes. Ellos eran celosamente vigilados por 7 soldados semi-humanos, 5 tenían tonos diferentes de piel y los otros 2 tenían la parte posterior de su cabeza mas alargada. Todos los soldados llevaban armaduras ligeras, algunas parecían de cuero, mientras que otras, al parecer, eran de cobre.

Repentinamente, en medio de los rehenes, apareció uno de los clones de Gohan, lanzándose directamente hacía los dos soldados de cabeza alargada y golpeando a ambos en el estómago, antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar se dio la vuelta y acerco sus manos a su frente **-¡TAIYOKEN!-** Grito, antes de que un gran destello cegara tanto a los rehenes como a los asaltantes, los cuales fueron dejados inconscientes mientras el clon se acercaba a los rehenes para calmarlos.

 **Segundo piso**

Al igual que en el piso superior, el clon de Gohan apareció y dejo inconsciente a los guardias, pero entonces tuvo que agacharse, esquivando por poco una patada que partió a la mitad un pilar de concreto solido.

 **-Te mueves bien-** Felicito una de las rehenes, ella tenía cabello negro largo y erizado, llegando hasta su cintura, vestía un traje de oficinista y tenía algunas vendas cubriendo su frente, con una maniaca sonrisa, se quito el traje que llevaba encima, mostrando una armadura ligera de acero negro.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Hanasia?-** Pregunto seriamente, levantando su guardia y tensando su cuerpo.

 **-Oh, ¿así que nos conocemos? Supongo que entonces no necesito hacer presentaciones-** Ella repentinamente desapareció, apareciendo a espaldas del Saiyan para dar una patada giratoria a su cabeza, pero el guerrero desapareció, apareciendo a su lado para dar un poderoso derechazo que la lanzo fuera del edificio.

A pesar de que deseaba seguir con su pelea, y conseguir respuestas, lo mas importante ahora era poner a salvo a los rehenes, que, en ese piso, eran en su mayoría mujeres y niños.

 **Primer Piso: Interior**

A diferencia de los niveles superiores, en este piso había solo diez rehenes, seis eran empleados y los otros cuatro guardias heridos. Un soldado de armadura negra hablo por su comunicador.

 **-Aquí primer piso, el jefe se esta encargando del héroe local, reporte de situación-** Ordeno.

 **-" _Aquí pasillo del segundo piso, sin contratiempos_ "-**

 **-"** ** _Aquí pasillo del tercer piso, hubo un destello en la habitación de los rehenes, no hay respuesta de parte de los otros_** **"-** Frunciendo levemente el ceño, hizo señas a dos soldados para que se acercaran. Luego escucho un extraño ruido en la habitación sobre ellos.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto por su comunicador. Siguiendo su instinto ordeno a los soldados frente a él que trajeran dos rehenes de la habitación de al lado.

 **-" _Aquí segundo piso, los rehenes no están, repito, los rehenes no están_ "-**

 **-¿¡Que dijiste!?-** Exclamo con fuerza **-"Donde esta Hanasia?"-** Pregunto notablemente enojado.

 **-" _Esta afuera, se encuentra enfrentando al héroe_** **"-** Aun mas molesto, volteo, viendo a la pelinegra intercambiar puñetazos con el guerrero.

* * *

 **Primer Piso: Exterior**

Luego de atrapar la pierna de Gohan, el jabalí intento azotarlo contra el suelo, pero Gohan se sujeto de este y dio un giro, logrando liberarse, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de lanzarse nuevamente, esta vez intento golpearle en el rostro con su codo, cosa que el jabalí también bloqueo, pero no bloqueo la esfera de energía que estrello en su rostro con su otra mano. Él retrocedió, cayendo al suelo cuando Gohan apareció a sus espaldas para patear la parte posterior de su rodilla, antes de sujetarlo por el pelaje de su nuca y dar un giro para lanzarlo hacía donde se encontraban las patrullas policiales, entonces se volteo y genero una barrera, interceptando tres rafagas de energia. En el cielo, había una mujer notablemente enojada que apuntaba con sus manos a Gohan, su mejilla derecha tenía un notable moreton ligeramente inflamado.

 **-Eso me dolio bastardo, ahora si te matare-** Guiño la mujer antes de lanzarse contra el Saiyajin, comenzando un duelo en el que Gohan notablemente tenía la ventaja.

-Qué haces aquí Hanasia? Como escapaste de la cárcel?- Pregunto serio Gohan, sujetando la pierna de la mujer cuando este intento darle una patada en el rostro.

-Eso no te importa, y ¿Quien demonios eres?- Sus fieros ojos rojos veían com molestia a Gohan.

-El que te devolverá a prisión para que no vuelvas a escapar- Apretando su agarre sobre la pierna, dio un rápido giro antes de estrellar a la terrícola contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente, entonces extendió su mano a la derecha y creo una barrera que los cubrió a ambos, deteniendo una rafaga de energia.

Tres asaltantes habían salido del banco, dos de ellos tenían rehenes, mientras que el tercero apuntaba con un arma de energía directamente a Gohan, entonces de las ventanas de los tres pisos salieron mas y mas soldados.

 **-¡QUEDATE QUIETO O MATAREMOS A ESTOS TERRÍCOLAS!-** Exclamo el soldado con el cañon.

Siguiendo su orden, Gohan solo deshizo la barrera y se quedo parado con las manos extendidas.

Con un poco mas de confianza, el soldado hablo: **-Debo felicitarte por acabar con nuestro jefe y con la zorra, pero no creas que solo por eso nos rendiremos ¡LA PANDILLA DE LACKTRAW NUNCA SE RINDE!-** Como un coro, todos los soldados repitieron su grito al unísono.

 **-Entonces, ¿Se rendirán si los derroto a todos?-** Muchos de los testigos presentes no entendían en lo mas mínimo el lenguaje extraterrestre, por eso se les hizo raro ver a todos esos soldados reírse con confianza delante de un héroe de gran fama en el planeta.

 **-Reconozco tu valor guerrero, ¡Veamos si tu poder puede respaldar tus palabras!-** Ni bien esas palabras salieron de su boca el asaltante fue lanzado varios metros hacía adelante, cayendo inconsciente producto de una patada en su nuca.

El atacante no era otro mas que uno de los clones creados de antemano por Gohan, el cual estaba junto a los otros dos, quienes habían asegurado a los rehenes y usando la teletransportación los llevaron junto a los demas, detras de las patrullas antes de aparecer junto a Gohan.

Los tres guerreros brillaron, antes de ir nuevamente hacía Gohan, formando una vez mas un unico ser, sorprendiendo tanto a los terrícolas como a sus enemigos.

 **-¡ATAQUEN!-** Grito uno de los secuaces del jabalí, arremetiendo contra Gohan junto a muchos otros, pero Gohan no quería perder su tiempo, así que solo se movió a máxima velocidad, golpeando estratégicamente en la cien o la nuca, dejando inconscientes a todos los soldados sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera ver que sucedió en realidad, para los espectadores él simplemente desapareció y volvió a aparecer sobre los enemigos, los cuales se desplomaron al suelo sin hacer nada [Lo mismo que paso en la película de La Resurrección de Freezer, cuando se enfrenta a los soldados].

-(Fue buena idea haber desactivado la gravedad, dudo que lo pudiera hacer correctamente sin transformarme en Super Saiyajin)- Pensó él antes de rodearse de un manto de Ki y desaparecer en el horizonte, sin ver que en el suelo, cierta mujer de ojos rojos perdía la venda que cubría su frente, revelando una "M" que desaparecía en medio de sus gritos de dolor, antes de que la mujer hiciera silencio... silencio absoluto.

* * *

 **Tiempo Después**

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde el ataque al banco. Al parecer, ese ataque era solo porque el jabalí quería vengarse de él por encerrar a su hermano, algo entendible pero aun asi estupido. Lo que más preocupó a Gohan fue el hecho de que una mujer que él mismo años atrás había detenido siendo cómplice de un robo a un banco habría vuelto como una guerrera capas de usar el Ki a buen nivel. Le había pedido a Bulma que investigara a la chica y varias cosas no tenían sentido, para empezar ella llevaba en libertad condicional desde hacía medio año y al parecer le iba bien, tenía un empleo en una oficina de una empresa de inmobiliarias y no tenía ninguna deuda para pagar, luego desapareció por un mes y apareció sabiendo dialecto alienigena, con mucha mas fuerza que sus antiguos camaradas y con un gran manejo del Ki. Lo peor de todo es que después del asalto la mitad de ellos, incluyendo a Hanasia, habían muerto por la explosión de sus cerebros, según los reportes fue por brujería.

Aunque nada de eso fue tan problemático como enterarse al día siguiente, por su madre gracias a Kami, que ese no era un dia comun, sino que era su aniversario con las chicas, por lo que tuvo que salir disparado de su casa para comprar los regalos. Con tantos problemas encimados había olvidado por completo una fecha tan importante, sobretodo porque ese dia tambien era el torneo de artes marciales, el dia en el que vería a su padre después de 7 años.

Voló por la ciudad buscando buenos regalos para las chicas, para el mediodía había vuelto a su casa.

Para Zangya compro un par de pendientes, ya que Goten jugando habia roto los que ella tenia, eran iguales a estos, pero a Zangya igual le encantaron, al igual que el vestido de una pieza rojo que compro junto a los pendientes, pues pensaba que era un regalo muy simple y no quería que se sintiera inferior a las demás.

Para Lazuli compro un collar con una gema de Lapislázuli en forma de gota, era en esencia igual al que vieron en el museo, cuando ella recordó su verdadero nombre.

Finalmente, para Videl fue un colgante donde había una foto de ambos en su primera cita real, recordaba lo nervioso que ambos estaban pero aun asi se habían divertido.

En recompensa, las chicas lo abrazaron y le prometieron que, en la noche, le darían su regalo.

En ese momento, Gohan se encontraba en el techo de una nave de Bulma, todos iban en camino hacia el torneo, él prefirió sentarse en el techo, mirando hacia el horizonte, Broly se encontraba en su regazo, admirando el extenso océano, Zangya y Lazuli se situaban en sus costados, apoyando sus cabezas en su hombro con los ojos cerrados y Videl estaba en la espalda de Gohan, mirando el cielo mientras sentía el viento golpear su rostro[Videl sigue con el pelo largo, personalmente me gusta un poco mas asi]. Marron, Trunks y Goten estaban jugando adentro, junto al Maestro Roshi, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, Puar y Oolong. Vegeta estaba volando algunos metros alejado de la nave y Piccolo había dicho que los encontraría ya en el torneo[Todos visten igual que el anime, Krilin si tiene pelo].

-¿En qué piensas Gohan?- Pregunto Zangya, sin abrir los ojos ni mover su cabeza, llamando la atención del Saiyan, Lazuli, Videl y Broly.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Parece que algo te inquieta- Respondió la Hera, ahora si abandonando su posición y encarando al mestizo, el cual suspiro y acarició los cabellos de Broly, sacándole una sonrisa al niño.

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en como reaccionara Goten con mi padre o cuestionarme si me he vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar su lugar como protector de la tierra- Respondió, bajando un poco la cabeza, sintiendo como tres pares de brazos lo envolvían.

-Gohan, tu eres uno de los mas poderosos guerreros del universo, y puede que incluso seas el mas fuerte, pero no por eso debes cargar con todo tu solo-

-Recuerda que tu padre nunca peleo solo, siempre tuvo la ayuda de Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Bulma, incluso de Piccolo y Vegeta. Todos ellos se han vuelto mas fuertes, y tu tambien-

-Asi que debes ir con tu padre con la cabeza en alto, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte y tampoco tienes que dudar de lo que has logrado-

Gohan cerro los ojos, sintiendo la calidez que lo envolvía, que lo llenaba de valor y siempre lo alentaba a continuar.

-Hermano- Abriendo los ojos, se topó con la mirada segura de Broly -No te preocupes, tú eres el mas fuerte del Universo, no hay duda de eso- Con una sonrisa, Gohan abrazo con fuerza a Broly, quien muy feliz regreso el abrazo, mientras ambos eran envueltos por las tres mujeres.

-Gracias, gracias por todo- Dijo el Saiyajin, no queriendo abandonar jamas esa calidez que lo envolvía.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, los guerreros Z llegaron a la isla donde se llevaría acabo el torneo. Al bajar recorrieron un poco el lugar, hasta el momento que llego Mr. Satan, lo cual causo gran tumulto entre las personas de los alrededores.

-Me sorprende que, aún cuando saben la verdad sobre Cell, ese sujeto sigue siendo igual de famoso- Comento Krilin mirando a todos los aduladores de Satan.

-No es de sorprender, el sujeto aún es el campeón mundial- Respondió Yamcha, diciendo lo ultimo con algo de gracia.

-Solo porque ninguno de ustedes lo reta por el titulo- Dijo Bulma, viendo a todos los guerreros presentes, recibiendo un unísono "No me interesa" de ellos. El titulo de campeón llamaba mucho la atención y ninguno tenia la paciencia para lidiar con tanto aduladores, bueno, Yamcha puede que si pero ultimamente se estaba reformando, su nueva novia parecía ser una buena mujer.

-Mira Gohan, ahí esta el señor Piccolo- Dijo alegre Goten, apuntando a una palmera en cuya sombra se encontraba el primer mentor de su hermano.

-Oh, es verdad. ¡Señor Piccolo!, un gusto verlo, ¿Aún no aparece mi papá?- A pocos segundos de que terminara de hablar, Piccolo abrió los ojos.

-Hola Gohan, no, Goku aún no aparece. Te ves bien- Respondió el Namekuseijin, mirando el gi negro y rojo que el joven traía.

-Gracias- Respondió el Saiyan.

-Que extraño que Goku aun no aparezca- Comento Ten mirando hacía todos lados, intentando encontrar a su viejo amigo.

-No lo veo por ningún lado- Dijo Roshi viendo hacia todos lados, aunque se detenía cada tanto para observar mujeres hermosas o, mejor dicho, sus atributos.

-Si se adelanto ya debe estar en los vestidores- Decía Chi-Chi, también buscando a su difunto esposo.

-Es cierto, iré a ver si ya llego- Dijo Krilin, siendo secundado por Yamcha.

Ambos estaban por irse cuando el sonido clásico de la aparición sonó a sus espaldas y todos voltearon para verlo ahí.

El cabello rebelde de siempre, su sonrisa infantil y el gi de la escuela tortuga, ahí frente a ellos estaba Son Goku... Junto a Uranai Baba.

Todos estaban felices de verlo, los mas emocionales como Oolong, Yamcha, Krilin, Bulma, Chi-Chi, incluso Ox-satan, otros en cambio, como Vegeta, Trunks, Lazuli y Broly lo veían con indiferencia. Goten y Marron lo veían confundidos, al no saber bien quien era y Piccolo, Ten Shin Han, Roshi, Videl y Gohan veían a Goku con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos. Si que han cambiado, como pasan los años, cuentenme, ¿Como han estado?- Krilin, Yamcha, Oolong y Puar se lanzaron a abrazar al Saiyajin.

-¿Como estas Goku? Te estábamos esperando- Dijo una emocionada Chi-Chi.

-Yo tambíen quería verlos- Respondió el Saiyajin, entonces noto a un pequeño que se escondía detrás de su esposa.

Chi-Chi noto como su hijo se escondía detrás de ella, por lo que sonriente le dijo -Goten, él es tu padre- Con cautela, Goten asomo la cabeza detrás de la falda de su madre.

-¿Es mi papa?- Pregunto, viendo como Goku sonreía y pasaba entre sus amigos hasta estar frente a su madre. Ambos se miraron uno al otro unos segundos hasta que Goten salio detrás de su madre y corrió a los brazos de su padre, quien lo alzo y lo sentó en su hombro.

-Que niño tan vigoroso- Dijo Goku sonriente -Eres idéntico a mí, supongo que eres muy fuerte- Todos veían contentos como padre e hijo reían y como Goku alzaba a su hijo en brazos, el cual no dejaba de reír feliz.

-Escuchame Goku- Uranai Baba había ido al lado del Guerrero, mirando con una sonrisa un encuentro usualmente imposible -Te lo repetire una vez mas por si lo has olvidado, solo tienes un plazo de veinticuatro horas- El guerrero asintió así que, dando al dúo una sonrisa, la anciana se retiro.

-Padre- Goku se volteo, viendo a su hijo mayor, quien lo veía con gran seriedad, cosa que él imito.

-Veo que has crecido Gohan- Algo nervioso, Goten se bajo del hombro de su padre, yendo con los demás, quienes veían nerviosos la interacción padre/hijo.

Entonces Goku sonrió, colocando su mano en el hombro de Gohan -Te has vuelto alguien muy fuerte Gohan, estoy orgulloso de tí- Gohan sonrió, dando un abraso que su padre devolvió contento.

-Oigan, si no nos damos prisa las inscripciones se terminaran y no podremos participar- Les recordó Piccolo.

Todos los guerreros fueron hacia las cabinas de inscripciones.

-Bien, por favor responda estas preguntas- Decia el encargado de las inscripciones a Gohan -¿Cual es su planeta de nacimiento?-

-La tierra-

-Bien, ¿Es usted un usuario de Ki?-

-Si, lo soy-

-Bien, ¿Cual es su raza?-

-Eh? Mi raza... yo seria un mestizo-

-Un mestizo?- Pregunto sorprendido, hasta ahora no había habido ningún mestizo -¿Puede decir ambas razas?-

-Lo anunciaran cuando me presenten?- Si lo anunciaban algo problematico.

-Si usted lo desea podemos anunciar solo el planeta de nacimiento, pero debemos tener información verídica en las inscripciones-

-Esta bien, soy humano por mi madre y un Saiyajin por mi padre-

-U-un Saiyajin?- Pregunto bastante sorprendido, antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro -Apuesto que este torneo sera muy emocionante. Tenga, usted ira a la arena de usuarios- Gohan lo miro extrañado, no sabiendo a que se refería.

-Arena de usuarios?- Pregunto, llamando la atención del resto del grupo.

-Oh, cierto, me olvide de informarles- Dijo de repente Bulma, llamando la atención de los otros -Les explicare luego de la inscripción, lo importante es que todos irán ahí- Los guerreros asintieron y siguieron con las inscripciones.

Al finalizar el encargado era el mas feliz de todos, había registrado a tres mestizos, tres Saiyajines puros, una Hera y a cuatro de las personas mas importantes del planeta, dos de ellos eran maestros de importantes dojos, el tercero era el mejor entrenador de seguridad privada y policial que existía y la cuarta era nada mas y nada menos que la hija de Mr. Satan, aunque el que ella fuera a la arena de usuarios en lugar que a la de luchadores le sorprendió un poco.

-Su atención por favor, a los usuarios de Ki que vallan a la arena 2, los no usuarios a la arena 1- Decia un hombre con un megáfono mientras los guerreros Z tomaban su camino.

-Ahora Bulma, ¿Podrías explicarnos esto de las arenas?- Pregunto Gohan, llamando la atención de todos.

-Si, casi lo olvido, miren, hace algunos días los encargados del torneo vinieron a Capsule Corp para proponer algo. Como saben los usuarios de Ki tienen una considerable ventaja sobre luchadores comunes por lo que decidieron hacer una segunda arena para que los usuarios de ki lucharan a gusto, las reglas son las mismas pero ahora pueden usar Ki como quieran, esta arena no tiene distinción de edades y el único requisito es que tu Ki sea mayor a 10.000 unidades- Todos oyeron atentos la anécdota de Bulma.

-Pero la arena resistirá?- Pregunto Yamcha, no queria que alguien hiciera lo mismo que Cell y destruyera la arena para eliminar la regla de no caidas.

-Esta hecha de Acero Kacchin, asi que no se romperá con nada hahahaha- A pesar de las risas de Bulma, Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se detuvieron completamente y volvieron a verla sorprendidos.

-Como demonios consiguieron Acero Kacchin?- Pregunto Yamcha.

-No lo se pero fue divertido experimentar con lo que sobro. En este momento estoy trabajando en un nuevo diseño de armadura, ese acero es increíblemente diverso en usos- Los ojos de Bulma prácticamente estaban brillando ante las miles de cosas que podría hacer con el metal mas duro del Universo, aunque para fundirlo prácticamente debía meterlo en un volcán activo, pero el resultado final valía la pena.

-Ya veo, bueno, aqui nos separamos- Comento Krilin al llegar a un poste que indicaba el camino de los luchadores y el de los espectadores.

* * *

Bien, se que tarde demasiado en actualizar y lo lamento mucho, pero aun no consigo una buena computadora, ademas que se acerca Octubre y tengo que ir a averiguar sobre las universidades a las que pienso que podre asistir.

Bueno, sin mas aqui comienza el torneo de artes marciales, si tienen alguna idea sobre un buen luchador no duden en decirmelo.

Hasta luego.


	45. Chapter 45

**12/11/18**

-Diálogo Japones-  
 **-Diálogo Alienígena-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**

[Notas y aclaraciones]

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando:** Me alegra que te pusieras al corriente y espero que te guste este cap.

* * *

 **Capitulo 45: Comienza el torneo**

El grupo de Goku se hallaba caminando hacia el area de los participantes.

-Estoy emocionado por este torneo, seguro habrá tipos muy fuertes- Decía el sonriente Goku, sacando una sonrisa de sus primeros amigos, sus ansias de pelear no habían cambiado nada.

-Hmph, seguramente solo serán basura- Respondió el príncipe Saiyajin cruzado de brazos.

-No seas asi Vegeta, con las reglas del torneo al menos habra alguno que nos de un reto, ademas terminaremos peleando entre nosotros asi que deberias estar feliz- Regaño Yamcha con una sonrisa, obteniendo solo un gruñido del Saiyan, quien volteo a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cuidado con tus palabras porque si me toca pelear contra ti no me contendre- Las palabras del Saiyajin tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues Yamcha se alejo de él sudando profundamente.

Los demas solo se rieron de la interacción entre los dos.

En un descuido, Krilin choco contra otro sujeto.

-Fijate por donde vas enano- Respondio molesto el sujeto.

Era un hombre alto, de la altura de Gohan, tenia piel azul y cabello azul encrespado. Su rasgo mas distintivo era una piel azul, ojos blancos y pequeños, y marcas que parecen agallas en sus mejillas. El sujeto vestía unos pantalones azules de combate y una camisa negra sin mangas con una extraña abertura en su espalda.

-Lo lamento- Dijo rápidamente Krillin, disculpándose con el desconocido.

Este solo chasqueo la lengua y siguio su camino.

-Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?- Pregunto levemente molesto Krillin.

-Le falta agua- Respondió Gohan, llamando la atención de su amigo -Él es un Aquariano, del planeta Aqua, son de la galaxia del Este, los mas grandes se vuelven irritables si no toman la suficiente agua, podría incluso atacarte si le molestas mucho- Explico, haciendo que Krillin temblara al recordar esos dientes de tiburon que tenia el sujeto, definitivamente no queria estar entre él y su presa.

-Sabes mucho de extraterrestres Gohan- Comento con una sonrisa Goku.

-Por supuesto que si, despues de todo él es un Saiyajin- Dijo una vos a sus espaldas, haciendo que Goku entrecerrara los ojos y adoptara posición de lucha.

-Como es que estas aqui Raditz?- Pregunto con seriedad, mirando a su hermano, aunque le extraño verlo con una camiseta azul y pantalones negros, al igual que sus botas.

-Qué un hombre no puede saludar a su hermanito cuando este vuelve al mundo de los vivos?- Pregunto con burla acercándose, viendo como Goku no abandonaba su posición de combate.

Aunque Goku se sorprendio un poco al ver a Gohan y Goten caminar con una sonrisa hacia Raditz, extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, cosa que su hermano imito, estrechando la mano de su hijo mayor.

-Como has estado Raditz? Es una sorpresa verte aquí- Dijo Gohan, soltando a Raditz, quien acaricio la cabeza de Goten que había ido junto con él.

-Qué puedo decir, La idea de verte aplastando a Kakaroto es muy tentadora- Respondió el Saiyan con una leve sonrisa -Bardock y mi madre llegaran en cualquier momento. Desde que ella se entero que Kakaroto volvería estuvo ansiosa por venir a verlo- Comento, haciendo que Gohan abriera los ojos sorprendido antes de palmear su frente molesto.

-Pero aun con la nave de Bardock tardaran demasiado en llegar- Dijo Gohan maldiciendo internamente su estupidez por no pensar en ello e ir por su abuela con la teletransportación.

-Por lo que entendí de mi padre, usaran una plataforma de teletransportación asi que deben llegar en breve- Como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado, un gran pilar de luz resplandeció, cayendo en un gran edificio sin techo desde el cual pudo sentirse el Ki de Bardock.

-Parece que tienes razón- Dijo en broma Gohan, consiguiendo una leve risa de su tio.

Por su lado Goku no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

-¡Goten!, ¡Gohan!- Saludaba alegre Gine, abrazando a sus nietos con fuerza. Los demás guerreros saludaban formalmente a Bardock, el cual devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa.

Un poco apartado del grupo, se hallaba Goku, el cual seguia sin entender nada.

-Esto, ¿Pueden explicarme que sucede?- Pidió tímidamente el Saiyajin, llamando la atención del grupo.

-(Suspiro) Esto tomara algo de tiempo- Comento algo resignado Gohan, viendo a su abuela mirar fijamente a su padre.

* * *

-Bien, todos los que quieran participar en el torneo por favor parense en las plataformas- Pedía uno de los encargados del torneo, apuntando a ocho plataformas. Frente a él habian una gran cantidad de guerreros, de los cuales 24 serian los que competirían en el torneo.

Este torneo se dividía en 4 fases, la primera era separar a los mas debiles de aquellos que tenian minimamente 10.000 unidades de poder. Honestamente ni el propio presentador habia imaginado que tan popular seria el torneo, habian llegado mas de cien participantes desde distintas partes del Universo, aunque de ellos al final solo 24 participarían en el torneo por el gran premio de 10.000 "creditos", lo que se traducía en diez millónes de Zenis.

Uno a uno, los concursantes fueron pasando, algunos no llegaban ni a las mil unidades, mientras que un grupo completo las alcanzo sin problema alguno [Los guerreros z mas algunos], al final, acabo con los veinticuatro participantes.

Al final los participantes serian:

1- Son Goku

2- Son Gohan

3- Son Goten

4- Bardock

5- Raditz

6- "Son" Broly

7- Vegeta

8- Trunks

9- Yamcha

10- Ten Shin Han

11- Krillin

12- Shin

13- Kibito

14- Majunia(Piccolo)

15- Lazuli

16- Videl

17- Yam

18- Spopobitch

19- Zangya

20- Bultrox

21-Kreeg

22-Yokan

23-Trats

24-Kisame

Finalizada la primera fase, era hora de definir el orden de los combates. Para ello, los 24 participantes fueron llevados a la arena, en donde los estaba esperando el presentador, el cual saludo entusiasmado a Goku y sus amigos al reconocerlos. Una ves los veinticuatro participantes estuvieron en sus posiciones, el presentador hablo a la multitud.

-Como pueden ver, esta pizarra atras mio marca el esquema de los combates. esto se resolverá en luchas duales hasta que solo queden tres participantes, los cuales lucharan entre ellos para definir al campeón, ¿Alguna pregunta?- Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Yamcha alzo su mano.

-¿Como se decidira quien queda en segundo y tercer lugar?- Pregunto.

-Buena pregunta. Una vez el primer lugar sea decidido, los otros dos participantes lucharan entre si. Por otro lado, si uno de ellos es capas de recobrar la consciencia en menos de 60 segundos luego del combate sera proclamado como el segundo lugar, tambien se alguno se rinde durante el combate triple automaticamente sera proclamado como el tercer lugar. ¿Quedo claro?- Todos los participantes asintieron, dejando al presentador continuar con su labor -Bien. Traiganla- Ordeno. Dos hombres trajeron una mesa con una caja, dejándola frente al presentador.

-En esta caja hay esferas con numeros, cuando diga sus nombres ustedes vendran y sacaran una esfera. Asi decidiremos el orden de los combates y sus oponentes- Tomando la lista de los participantes de uno de sus asistentes llamo:

-Señor ¿Kreeg?, Señor Kreeg venga por favor- Con calma, un sujeto de aspecto similar a un sapo paso al frente, tomando una esfera se la mostro al presentador -Numero 2, el señor Kreeg es el numero 2-

-Ese sujeto...- Los guerreros Z voltearon a ver a Goku, quien miraba con duda al... sapo.

-Sucede algo papa?- Pregunto Gohan.

-Vi a alguien asi en el otro mundo, podia inflar su cuerpo como un globo- Respondio con algo de gracia al recordar el torneo que hubo luego de su muerte (Si, aqui si paso).

-Es un Incurciano, es poco frecuente verlos fuera de su planeta. El tipo del que tu hablas, si bien es de la misma especie, no corresponde a su "Raza"- Dijo Raditz, pero la charla ceso cuando un participante en especifico fue llamado.

-Señor Kibito venga por favor- Llamo el presentador, captando la atención del grupo, camino hacia alli se habian encontrado con ese sujeto y su compañero, ellos parecian conocerlos y eso los hacia personas de cuidado -El señor Kibito a sacado el numero 7. Ahora, Participante Krilin venga a sacar su numero-

 _-Kami-sama por favor que no me toque pelear contra estos monstruos-_ Murmuro Krillin caminando hacia la caja. Tomo una esfera y se la mostro al presentador con una sonrisa.

-Bien, el participante Krilin saco el numero uno-

-Menos mal, al menos no perdere en la primera ronda- Comento aliviado, sacando una sonrisa de sus amigos.

-Bien, el siguiente es el participante Yokan- Una enorme mole hecha de lo que parecia ser lava volcanica fue hacia el representante, quien saco por él una de las esferas -El participante Yokan es el numero 12. Ahora que venga el participante...-

Asi siguieron hasta que el ultimo de ellos paso. Las peleas serian.

Krillin Vs Kreeg.

Shin Vs Majunia(Piccolo).

Videl Vs Spopobitch.

Kibito Vs Gohan.

Goten Vs Trunks.

Yamcha Vs Yokan.

Raditz Vs Goku.

Vegeta Vs Trats.

Bardock Vs Yam.

Zangya Vs Lazuli.

Broly Vs Kisame.

Ten Shin Han Vs Bultrox.

* * *

[El lugar del torneo sera exactamente igual, solo que la plataforma sera negra en lugar de blanca.]

-¡Señoras y Señores! ¡Les dos la bienvenida! al Torneo de artes marciales. Hoy sera un dia histórico pues, por primera vez en años, veremos a seres capaces de utilizar esta energia que antes se creia inexistente- La emoción en sus palabras parecia contagiarse al publico, pues los aplausos y gritos parecían incesantes. Ignorando eso, el presentador siguio hablando -Dividiremos los combates en tres rondas de cuatro, ahora, el primer combate es entre el participante Krilin de la tierra y el participante Kreeg de los Incursores- El publico aplaudia de emoción mientras el terricola y el sapo subian al escenario. En cuanto ambos guerreros se situaron en la plataforma un campo de energia transparente rodeo la plateforma, alcanzando una altura de veinte metros antes de cerrarse.

-Tengamos un buen combate- Dijo el sonriente humano a su rival. Él vestia su antiguo gi de entrenamiento naranja y azul, el unico cambio notable sería el ya no raparse la cabeza.

-Te vencere, croag- Respondio el anfibio con una sonrisa. Vestia con unas mallas negras con guantes y botas violetas, unos lentes de sol en su rostro y una sonrisa confiada (Imaginense a Bullfrag de Ben 10 omniverse, cuando estaba infiltrado).

-Les comento que el participante Krillin participo en los torneos de artes marciales cuando solo era un niño, pero ahora vuelve como un poderoso guerrero. Mientras que el participante Kreeg luchara en su primer torneo en este planeta. Por favor un fuerte aplauso para los dos- Comento el presentador, recibiendo una gran ola de aplausos y animos de los espectadores.

-¡Comiencen!- Ordeno el presentador, apartandose rapidamente cuando ambos guerreros se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando sus puños en medio de la plataforma, comenzando un intercambio de golpes que, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, Krilin dominaba con aparente facilidad. De un gran salto, Kreeg se alejo hacia la otra parte de la plataforma.

-No escaparas- Exclamo Krilin lanzándose hacia el anfibio, pero no conto con que este lanzara hacia él su larga lengua, intento esquivarla pero su pie fue atrapado, Kreeg aprovecho esto para azotar al humano contra la extremadamente dura plataforma mientras concentraba energia en sus manos.

Por su lado, Krilin se encontraba adolorido, el metal Kacchin era terriblemente duro, al punto de que hacer que un hilo de sangre escurriera por su cabeza. Entonces fue lanzado al cielo, donde recupero el equilibrio a tiempo para detener dos rafagas de energia que se dirigian hacia él, pero no conto con que Kreeg apareciera a su espalda y le diera una poderosa patada que lo lanzo hacia la plataforma. En medio de la caida, aumento su energia, logrando recuperar el equilibrio y darse la vuelta a tiempo para frenar un puñetazo del Incursiano. Ellos comenzaron otro intercambio donde el terricola tenia la ventaja. Kreeg intento usar su lengua pero Krilin fue mas rapido y se acerco a él, dando un fuerte golpe a su mandibula, hizo que mordiera su propia lengua.

Kreeg gruño por el dolor y retrajo su lengua, sujetando su boca con dolor. Krilin aprovecho ese momento para golpear con fuerza su estomago, logrando que el anfibio doblara su cuerpo, entonces realizo un barrido con su pierla izquierda, mientras que con la derecha dio una patada que lanzo a Kreeg fuera de la plataforma.

Kreeg, fuera de la plataforma, se mantuvo en el aire, evitando chocar contra la barrera, pero Krilin aparecio sobre él con una esfera de energia en su mano, la cual exploto en su torso, logrando que, finalmente, el Incursiano perdiera el combate.

-¡El ganador es el participante Krilin de la tierra!- Comento contento el presentador, oyendo el aullido de la multitud, mayormente terricola, contentos de ver a alguien de su raza vencer.

Aun sobre su rival, Krillin descendió, tendiendo su mano hacia Kreeg -Fue un buen combate- Con una leve sonrisa, Kreeg acepto su ayuda, poniendose de pie sin mucho problema.

-Eres fuerte, croag- Alabo antes de irse caminando entre los aplausos de la multitud al ver un buen perdedor.

-Que gran muestra de espiritu competitivo señoras y señores. Ahora tendremos el combate del participante Shin y el participante Majunia- Anuncio, viendo a los guerreros pasar a su lado.

* * *

-Asi que ese sujeto luchara primero- Comento Vegeta, mirando seriamente al oponente de Piccolo.

-Qué tan fuerte crees que sea?- Pregunto Yamcha, mirando con la misma seriedad a Shin.

-Estamos por averiguarlo- Respondio Krillin, quien no habia querido ir al area medica por ver ese combate.

[Pasa lo mismo que en el Anime asi que lo salteare]

-Qué sucedio Piccolo?- Pregunto serio Goku, mirando la espalda de uno de sus antiguos enemigos.

-Existe una gran diferencia entre él y yo, él pertenece a otra dimensión- Respondio el Namekiano, preocupando a los guerreros, pero sobretodo a Krilin pues ese seria su proximo oponente.

La atención de todos pronto paso a la plataforma, donde Videl y Spopobitch asumian sus posiciones de combate.

-¿Qué puedes decirma de esa chica Videl Gohan? Parecian muy cercanos- Pregunto Goku, mirando a su hijo, quien observaba fijamente la plataforma.

-Es una buena artista marcial, su poder puede que ronde los 11000, el problema seria su exceso de confianza pero creo que ganara este combate- Respondio el mestizo sin siquiera despegar la vista de la plataforma, donde el presentador hablaba y la multitud gritaba.

-Y que hay de su contrincante? Hay algo extraño en él- Volvio a preguntar, viendo como su hijo fruncía el ceño un momento.

-No lo se, parece muy agresivo, seguramente atacara primero, su Ki parece estar nivelado con el de Videl... Pero, por alguna razón, siento algo de incomodo en este combate- Los demas guerreros Z fruncieron el ceño, mirando con seriedad al participante calvo.

-Crees que Videl pueda perder?- Pregunto preocupada Zangya.

-Creo que hay mas en Spopobitch de lo que aparenta- Respondió Gohan, apretando su brazo derecho en un intento de calmarse.

* * *

-Como el participante Majunia se rindio, el participante Shin es el ganador, ahora lucharan el señor Spopobitch y la señorita Videl- Anuncio emocionado. El publico instantáneamente comenzo a ovacionar a la hija de Mr. Satan.

Videl y Spopobitch subieron a la plataforma, Videl tenia una sonrisa algo confiada mientras que Spopobitch la miraba como si quisiera destruir hasta el mas pequeño de sus cabellos.

-Comiencen- Apenas se dio la orden, Spopobitch se lanzo hacia Videl, quien evito sus golpes con cierta facilidad, antes de dar un salto y conectar una poderosa patada en su mandibula que hizo al corpulento hombre retroceder.

Spopobitch callo al suelo, pero se levanto casi instantáneamente, mirando con odio a la pelinegra. Videl se lanzo hacia él, aprovechando su menor estatura, se las arreglo para evitar los erráticos golpes de Spopobitch, conectando puños y patadas sin mucho problema. En un momento de descuido, Videl se transporto detras de Spopobitch, golpeando la parte posterior de su rodilla y luego dando una patada de talon a su cien izquierda, lanzando a Spopobitch algunos metros de ella.

-Mejor rindete Spopobitch, no eres rival para mi- Proclamo con confianza Videl, recibiendo una gran ovación del publico.

Aunque la ovación ceso en cuanto Spopobitch se levanto, de la comisura de sus labios broto un hilo de sangre, pero él solo la limpio antes de sonreír con arrogancia. En ese momento, desapareció de la vista de todos, apareciendo detras de Videl y golpeando con fuerza su rodilla en medio de la espalda de la pelinegra, la cual fue lanzada unos metros adelante, pero Spopobitch aparecio frente a ella, golpeando su rostro con fuerza, tomandola rapidamente de la pierna y estrellándola en el piso numerosas veces antes de intentar lanzarla de la plataforma, pero Videl logro frenar su caida, levitando su cuerpo centimetros del suelo. Spopobitch aparecio sobre ella, con una esfera de energia en su mano, pero ella desaparecio a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada con ella, apareciendo varios metros encima de la plataforma, casi chocando contra la barrera.

La explosión habia causado una columna de polvo y humo que fue disipada en cuanto el participante Spopobitch arrametió hacia Videl con su Ki rodeandolo. Acorto la distancia con gran facilidad e intento conectar un golpe con su puño derecho, pero Videl esquivo el golpe al ultimo segundo, haciendo que el puño de Spopobitch golpeara la barrera. Ella aprovecho ese momento para dar una patada en su rostro, que sirvio de distracción mientras reunia energia en su mano derecha, disparando una esfera de energia a quemarropa en el rostro de Spopobitch.

Viendo una oportunidad, Videl se lanzo hacia su oponente, enterrando su pie en su estomago, logrando que se cuerpo de doblara, luego, con su otra pierna, logro dar una patada a su mandíbula, para luego aparecer a su espalda y dar un poderoso puñetazo descendiente que lanzo a Spopobitch hacia la plataforma, pero este simplemente dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo sin problema aparente en la plataforma. Levanto su cabeza con furia, esperando ver a Videl, pero ella habia aparecido a su espalda, dando un poderoso rodillazo en su nuca, seguido de una patada de talón giratoria a su cien derecha, oyendo como un hueso crujía.

El silencio reino unos segundos, todos viendo el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, su cabeza estaba antinaturalmente doblada hacia la derecha, su cuello habia sido roto.

Los espectadores guardaron silencio un momento, antes de estallar en aplausos y ovaciones hacia la hija de Mr. Satan. La cual se permitio relajarse un momento.

-¡Esto fue increible!. Despues de un gran combate la participante es indudablemente la gana... ¡¿Como es esto posible?!- Todo el publico, junto al presentador y Videl, veian en shock como Spopobitch se ponia de pie, girando su cuerpo para ver con sus ojos llenos de odio a Videl, antes de tomar su cabeza y colocarla como debería ir. Inmediatamente, Spopobitch se lanzo contra Videl, comenzando otro intercambio, pero, esta vez, era él quien indudablemente tenia la ventaja, pues Videl habia comenzado a cansarse desde hacia tiempo. Lentamente, Videl recibia mas y mas golpes, con los espectadores en silencio y cierto medio-saiyan cada vez mas y mas enojado. Zangya estaba a su lado intentando apaciguar su comenzo

En la plataforma, Spopobitch lanzo al suelo a Videl y aplasto su cabeza contra el suelo. Él aplicaba cada vez mas presión y el metal Kacchin no se romperia, en cambio, Videl gritaba cada vez mas fuerte. El dolor era tanto, que Videl lentamente comenzo a derramar lagrimas. Pero de pronto Spopobitch habia desaparecido, en el costado de la arena habia surgido una cortina de polvo y, en lugar del participante, habia un joven con un Gi de combate negro y rojo que tenia en sus brazos a Videl y miraba hacia su derecha con unos ojos dorados repletos de odio.

El ver a una de las mujeres que amaba llorar, fue suficiente para Gohan, de un segundo a otro habia atravesado la barrera, golpeado con una fuerza apenas controlada a Spopobitch y tomado a Videl en sus manos.

-Presentador- Llamo, con una voz baja pero firme, la furia apenas reprimida era palpable a traves de ella.

-S-si?-

-Me entrometi para ayudar a Videl asi que supongo que la victoria es para Spopobitch no?- Pregunto, volteandose y caminando hacia el area de participantes.

-C-cierto, ¡Damas y caballeros! Como el participante Gohan se entrometió, ¡La victoria es para el participante Spopobitch!- Anuncio, recibiendo solo silencio de los espectadores.

De pronto, Spopobitch salio desde la columna de polvo, lanzándose sin pensar hacia Gohan, el cual apenas giro su rostro para verlo, entonces Spopobitch fue empujado por una fuerza invisible hacia la barrera, contra la cual era apretado sin poder moverse.

-Réza porque pierda mi siguiente combate, de lo contrario, me rogaras la muerte- Dijo con una fria calma Gohan, dispuesto a voltearse cuando noto algo, en medio de su venosa frente, una "M" parecio aparecer durante un segundo, haciendo que los ojos de Gohan se abrieran por un segundo, antes de voltearse y seguir su camino.

* * *

 **-Mi señor. ¿Esta seguro de que fue una buena idea mostrarle la marca a ese terricola?-** Pregunto una figura sombria, mirando junto a su amo una esfera de cristal, en la cual podian apreciar lo sucedido en el troneo de artes marciales.

 **-Creeme, es mejor asi, de esa manera él buscara respuestas y ayudara al Kaioshin para que esos inútiles recolecten energia-** Respondio una figura detras de ellos, siendo un hombre alto, casi tanto como la primera figura, vistiendo una armadura Saiyajin sin hombreras.

 **-Aun asi, me sorprende que los Kaio supieran de nosotros-** Volvio a hablar la primer figura.

 **-No es que fuera muy sigilosos que digamos, la revuelta que provocaron en la prisión seguro atrajo mucha atención-** Ante el tono de burla de este, la primer figura gruñio.

 **-Gracias a esa "revuelta" esta aqui Saiyajin asi que mejor vigila tu lengua-**

 **-O qué? Qué haras si no lo hago?-**

 **-Suficiente-** Exclamo la segunda figura, desviando la mirada de su esfera de cristal **-La llegada de los Kaioshin solo apresura mi venganza, seguiremos con lo acordado. Dabura, prepara a los guerreros y tu, Turles, preparate, pronto podras consumar tu propia venganza-** Ordeno, viendo como ambos guerreros se inclinaban ante él.

 **-Como ordene, Bibidi-sama-** Dijeron simultáneamente, abandonando la habitación, dejando solo al mago y la prisión donde la maxima creación de su padre aun dormia.

 **-Pronto, Majin Buu, pronto podras salir y me vengare de los malvados que mataron a mi padre, jijijijijiji-** Reia maniaticamente, viendo con diversión a los participantes del tercer combate.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Si tienen preguntas por la fuerza de Spopobich y Videl, solo los hize asi para que entraran en el torneo.

Sin mas, espero que les gustara el capitulo, no estoy seguro de cuando actualizare asi que los invito a pasarse por mis historias de Naruto y Beelzebub y les recuerdo que hay una encuesta en mi perfil, por favor respondan a ella.

Hasta luego.


	46. Chapter 46

**26/12/18**

-Diálogo Japones-  
 **-Diálogo Alienígena-**  
 **(Pensamientos)**

[Notas y aclaraciones]

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ferunando y** **SrBlack28:** Muchas gracias a los dos.

 **Victor0606:** Gracias, su Power Up no fue para que ganara, fue para justificar su entrada al torneo, ella tenia que perder para que Gohan se enojara.

* * *

 **Capitulo 46: Rivalidad en la Sangre**

Gohan llevo a Videl con los demás, esperando a que su padre volviera con las semillas del ermitaño, fue un estúpido, debió haber traído el mismo algunas semillas, pero pronto se acabarían las que el maestro Karin le regalo el año anterior, había estado en muchas misiones peligrosas pero había sobrevivido gracias a las semillas, calmando su fatiga y hambre, permitiéndole luchar o entrenar hasta ya no poder mas. Había hablado con Bulma sobre la posibilidad de crear una versión sintética de las pastillas, pero la científica le había dicho que ya lo había intentado antes. Por fortuna, ahora contaban con una tecnología superior a la terrestre, pero aun asi las "pastillas del ermitaño", como Bulma decidió llamarlas, aun no estaban perfeccionadas.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su padre, llevó a Videl a la enfermería -¡Gohan!- Oyó en cuanto abrió la puerta, sorprendiendose de ver a Iktsuma en se lugar. Iktsuma era un joven Namekuseijin, era solo unos centímetros mas bajo que Gohan y su cuerpo notablemente estaba hecho para el combate, en poder él estaba cerca del Señor Piccolo, vestía un Do gi de color violeta, en honor a Piccolo a quien considera un maestro.

Saltándose los saludos, Gohan dejo a Videl en la camilla, a quien Iktsuma rápidamente reconoció, alterandose al ver su estado -Por kami, Videl, rápido, apártate un poco- Ordeno, haciendo que el pelinegro se alejara un poco para luego comenzar a sanarla. En pocos segundos Videl ya estaba abriendo los ojos, siendo de inmediato abrazada por Gohan. Ella tardo un segundo en entender por completo la situación, antes de cerrar los ojos y abrazar al mestizo mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de frustración.

Era tan frustrante, ella deseaba mostrarle su fuerza a Gohan, quería mostrarle que no había perdido el tiempo mientras él cumplía su deber, quería que viera que ella también era fuerte, pero... Pero aun así fue completamente superada, era como si ese monstruo hubiera estado jugando con ella, divirtiéndose mientras la humillaba, mientras la hacia sentir débil, inútil, como si todo el gran esfuerzo que hizo durante toda su vida no valiera nada en contra de él.

Gohan tardo unos minutos en calmarla, minutos en los que su padre volvió con las semillas, pero por fortuna fue detenido por Krillin de ir con su hijo. Honestamente, Goku estaba algo preocupado, podía sentir el ki de Gohan casi explotando, sin duda estaba furioso y le era difícil mantener la compostura. Cuando el presentador llego, anunciando que Gohan debía ir a la plataforma si no quería ser descalificado, ellos estaban debatiendo quien iria a decirle, cosa innecesaria pues el mestizo salio caminando con una calma que inquietaba a mas de uno, al punto que el presentador no dijo nada y solo lo siguió hacia la plataforma.

-¿Creés que podrá controlarse?- Pregunto Yamcha a Vegeta, quien veía con seriedad la espalda del Saiyajin.

-Lo hará, al menos hasta su combate con el idiota, no se que pasara cuando esos dos luchen- El silencio reino en el área de los participantes mientras los guerreros Z meditaban las palabras del príncipe Saiyajin y los otros participantes miraban interesados la plataforma, por el tono usado por ese grupo, el mocoso debería ser fuerte.

* * *

En las gradas, los espectadores esperaban impacientes la llegada del siguiente concursante, algunos murmurando y otros gritando su indignación por la falta de combates. Pero todos callaron en cuanto los combatientes subieron a la plataforma.

-Señoras y señores, lamentamos la demora pero aquí tenemos el cuarto combate, el participante Kibito contra el participante Gohan. Ambos debutan en el Budokai, ¡Así que no olviden alentarlos y esperemos un emocionante combate de parte de ellos!- Exclamo emocionado el presentador mientras el publico aullaba de emoción. En las gradas, los amigos y familiares de Gohan lo alentaban, al igual que los demás compañeros del pelinegro en la preparatoria Naranja.

-Me sorprende que Gohan participara, ¿Crees que sea fuerte?- Oyó preguntar Shapner, sentado junto a Iresa, él sonrió y estaba por responder, antes de que un chico algo "robusto" junto a él lo hiciera.

-¿Fuerte? No me hagas reir, ese tonto de Gohan es afortunado solo por pisar esa plataforma!- Respondió, a Shaner no le gusto ese tono burlesco que uso, pero en realidad no lo podía culpar, en la preparatoria, Gohan siempre se mostró como alguien tranquilo que no se enojaba sin importar lo que dijeran. Pero ahora era diferente, ellos no lo habían notado pero él e Iresa conocían lo suficientemente bien a Gohan como para ver la rabia enmascarada en calma.

-Como pedido especial de un patrocinador, se activaran las pantallas- Dijo el presentador, extrañando a mas de uno antes de que frente a las gradas aparecieran unas pantallas holográficas, las cuales mostraban un acercamiento de Gohan y Kibito.

* * *

Gohan ignoraba todo lo que sucedia, concentrado únicamente en el hombre frente a él, hace algunos segundos, Kibito le había pedido algo, le había pedido que se transformara en Super Saiyajin, extrañado, vio hacia el área de los participantes, donde Piccolo asintió con su cabeza. Estaba por aceptar, pero entonces la vio, vio a Videl caminar junto a Iktsuma, solo para ver su combate.

Apretando sus puños, volvió a ver al sujeto frente a él -Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso. En cambio, me gustaría que se rinda, no creo poder controlar bien mi fuerza en este momento- Pidió el Saiyan, inclinando un poco su cabeza, ignorando las risas que venían de las gradas, vio a Kibito cerrar los ojos y suspirar antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¡LUCHEN!- Grito el presentador saliendo rápido de la plataforma mientras ambos guerreros aparecían en medio de la plataforma chocando sus puños, generando una pequeña onda de choque, ambos se veían con seriedad, comenzando un intercambio de golpes en el que parecían estar igualados, pero, lentamente, Gohan comenzó a superar a Kibito, empujándolo mas y mas hacia el borde de la plataforma.

Viéndose superado, Kibito se alejo del Saiyajin, entonces concentro Ki en sus palmas y desencadenó una andada de esferas de energía que el pelinegro se encargo de desviar o evadir, repentinamente, Kibito apareció sobre Gohan, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin con ese repentino aumento de velocidad, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, concentrando ki en su mano derecha, golpeando directamente una esfera de energía en la mano de Kibito, generando una explosión de la que ambos salieron prácticamente ilesos.

Parados frente a frente, sin siquiera alzar la guardia, ambos se veían fijamente. Dando un paso adelante, ambos desaparecieron, apareciendo en el aire chocando sus puños, desapareciendo nuevamente en medio de la plataforma con Gohan golpeando a Kibito en el estomago e intentando patear su rostro antes de que el Shin-jin[La raza de todos los Kaios] desapareciera, apareciendo a sus espalda barriendo sus piernas con una patada, pero Gohan dio un giro en el aire e intento darle otra patada, fallando nuevamente.

-(Como se mueve tan rápido?)- Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras sentía la presencia de Kibito a su espalda, agachándose para evitar un gancho de este, con un giro, quiso barrer sus piernas, pero Kibito dio un salto y se quedo suspendido en el aire, acumulando energía alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces se lanzo contra el Saiyan extendiendo su puño, el cual fue rodeado de ki. Gohan, por su parte, reunió Ki en su propio puño, lanzandolo contra Kibito, quien, a centímetros de chocar sus puños, noto que la otra mano de Gohan se hallaba en su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron el realización e intento frenar su ataque, pero Gohan fue mas rápido, apareció sobre él y golpeo el medio de su espalda con su puño rodeado de ki. El resultado fue Kibito golpeándose con fuerza contra el material mas duro del universo mientras Gohan aterrizaba dando la espalda a su contrincante.

* * *

En las gradas predominaba el silencio, los movimientos de ambos guerreros fueron demasiado rápidos para que la mayoría de los espectadores los apareciera en totalidad, pero las pantallas frente a ellos reproducía el combate en una velocidad menor, permitiéndoles apreciar momentos clave como la repentina aparición de Kibito sobre el Saiyan y el contraataque final del Saiyajin.

Shapner sonreía al ver al idiota de Pack con los ojos desencajados y la mandíbula abierta, si la vida fuera como las series animadas, su boca estaría tocando el piso, la sola imagen de eso casi lo hacia reír, pero no solo eran Pack y sus dos "cómplices" la mayoría de los estudiantes de la preparatoria estaban enmudecidos. Ninguno de ellos esperaba que Gohan supiera combatir, después de todo, él siempre fue alguien tranquilo que no golpeaba a nadie, siempre prefiriendo dialogar con el oponente, siendo la mayoría de las ocasiones interrumpidas por Videl o Shapner, quienes eran los mas fuertes en la escuela, por ello, la mayoría pensaba que el chico era débil y que perdería al instante, ni en sus sueños mas locos creían que él pudiera salir victorioso.

El mas sorprendido de todos sin duda alguna era Pack, él era un chico algo regordete de cabello castaño y piel naturalmente bronceada[Es el gordo que molestaba a Goku Jr. en DBGT: 100 años después], él era el que mas se metia con Gohan, pues siempre lo vio como un simple ratón de biblioteca y no entendia como Shapner, Iresa y Videl podían pasar tanto tiempo con él. Por lo que él junto a sus dos amigos Megane y Dino siempre andaba sobre el pelinegro, el cual nunca hacia caso a sus burlas y evadía cualquier intento de golpe que ellos hicieran, antes de que Shapner o Videl aparecieran y "salvaran" al pelinegro. Ahora veía que en realidad, Gohan jamas los tomaba en cuenta, ignorando a personas débiles como ellos.

-¡Bien hecho Gohan!- Exclamo de repente Iresa, siendo secundada por Shapner, lo cual saco del shock a algunos de sus compañeros, quienes no tardaron en alabar al Saiyajin, quien solo se dio la vuelta, encarando a Kibito, el cual se levantaba lentamente.

* * *

-Ríndete- Ordeno serio el Saiyajin, el combate se estaba alargando demasiado, quería terminar lo mas rápido posible para luchar contra Spopobitch, él tenia que pagar por lo que le hizo a Videl.

Vio de manera seria como Kibito se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, colocando su mano en su pecho para aminorar el dolor y controlar su respiración, entonces sus piernas parecieron fallar y cayo de rodillas, aun sujetándose el pecho.

Como un acto de piedad, Gohan se dispuso a lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma, no sabia sus razones para unirse al torneo ni como sabia sobre su naturaleza Saiyajin, pero no podia hacer esas preguntas con las pantallas holográficas encendidas, por lo que simplemente se acerco, cargando energía en su palma para generar una esfera de energía lo que, al parecer, no había notado, era que Kibito había acumulado energía en la mano que tenia en su pecho, cuando de pronto un aura de energía dorada rodeo a Kibito, quien dando una voltereta hacia atrás, golpeo en el mentón al Saiyajin, el cual dio un giro en el aire y plantó sus pies en la plataforma a tiempo para comenzar otro intercambio de golpes contra Kibito.

El Shin-jin estaba sorprendido de la velocidad de reacción del Saiyajin, pues no había sentido impactar en ningún momento su pie con su mentón, lo que significaba que no solo había evadido su golpe, sino que también había aparentado ser golpeado para que él se lanzara como lo hizo, en su mente, estaba alabando al chico frente a él por no confiarse al verlo herido, él tenia entendido que los Saiyajins acostumbraban bajar la guardia y confiarse cuando se veían superando a su rival, algo que, al parecer, este chico no había hecho en ningún momento.

Por otro lado, Gohan chasqueo la lengua, sin duda Kibito, de alguna manera, se había recuperado por completo, debía terminar rápido el combate, por lo que aumento de repente su Ki, apareciendo frente a Kibito, quien se sorprendió ante el repentino aumento de velocidad y no llego a cubrir su pecho del poderoso puñetazo que Gohan le dio, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y haciendo que sea arrastrado poco mas de un metro hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos un único momento, momento que Gohan aprovecho para aparecer a su espalda y golpear con su codo la nuca de Kibito, viendo como este, finalmente, caía inconsciente.

El presentador anuncio a Gohan ganador, alzando la mano del pelinegro en signo de victoria, pero este se soltó y volvió al área de los participantes, donde todos, exceptuando sus amigos, lo veían seriamente.

-Fue un buen combate Gohan- Dijo Krilin, mientras él y los demás guerreros felicitaban a Gohan, excepto Vegeta, quien solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, felicitandolo silenciosamente por mantener la calma y no mostrar mas de lo necesario durante el combate. De todas maneras, Gohan agradeció a os demás y se aparto, llendo donde Videl, Lazuli, Zangya y Broly se encontraban. Los cuatro lo felicitaron, cosa que él agradeció con la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer, diciéndole a Broly que fuera con Zangya y Lazuli a ver el siguiente combate mientras que él hablaba con Videl, a lo que el pequeño Saiyajin tuvo que aceptar por insistencia de la Hera y la Androide mientras que él hacia una copia suya que veria el combate mientras él se iba con Videl, había notado su semblante decaído así que tenia que hacer algo para animarla.

* * *

-Muy bien damas y caballeros, hemos tenido unos combates muy emocionantes, ahora es turno de los participantes Goten y Trunks- Anuncio mientras ambos niños subían a la plataforma, mirándose con leves sonrisas en sus rostros.

Algunos de los espectadores mostraron algo de inconformidad al ver a dos niños en la plataforma, después de todo, luego de unos combates tan intensos no les parecía interesante ver un "juego de niños", mientras que otros, sobretodo cierto par de madres, simplemente les decian que se guardaran sus comentarios y miraran el combate, cosa que hicieron sin chistar.

-¡PELEEN!- Exclamo el presentador saliendo de la plataforma, aunque ninguno de los niños se movió, ambos se mantuvieron en su lugar, mirando con seriedad al otro. A pesar de solo estar estáticos, solo mirándose el uno al otro, la atmósfera que los rodeaba era muy tensa, evitando que cualquiera de los espectadores generara sonido alguno. Entre todos ellos, uno en particular incluso estaba sudando, con una solitaria gota de sudor que recorrió su rostro hasta su mentón, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Como si esa gota marcara el inicio del combate, en cuanto toco el suelo, ambos niños desaparecieron, apareciendo en medio de la plataforma, metro y medio sobre el aire, intercambiando golpe por golpe.

Goten dio un puñetazo en el rostro de Trunks, pero este respondió con un rodillazo en su estomago, luego junto sus manos e intento golpear la espalda de su amigo, pero este desapareció, apareciendo a su espalda dando una patada a su cabeza, misma que él evitó, dando un giro para disparar una rafaga de energía al rostro de Goten, pero el Saiyan menor aparto la cabeza, descendiendo al suelo al borde de la plataforma, al igual que Trunks, quien descendió en la otra punta, ambos sonrieron brevemente antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra el otro, entrando en un intercambio de alto nivel, repentinamente, el cabello de Trunks se volvió dorado y sus ojos turquesa, sorprendiendo tanto a los espectadores como a Goku, Trunks aprovecho su aumento de velocidad para golpear a Goten en medio de su pecho, haciendo que el chico retrocediera sujetando su pecho con dolor, pero él no lo dejaría respirar, apareció frente a él inclinado, dando un fuerte Uppercut en su mentón, haciendo que el chico se elevara en el aire, dio un salto, quedando frente a Goten, dando una patada en su estomago, haciendo que el chico escupiera algo de saliva y sangre, entonces dio un giro y dio una patada descendente en la cabeza del pelinegro, viendo como caía hacia el suelo, fuera de la plataforma.

Goten tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentía como su pecho, estomago y cabeza le dolían, pero logro abrir con esfuerzo sus ojos, viendo como se acercaba alarmantemente rápido al suelo, aumentando su poder, dio un giro, su cabello se volvió dorado, sus ojos esmeralda y sus manos brillaron antes de disparar dos rafagas de energía al suelo, frenando su descenso.

Sobre él, Trunks chasqueo su lengua, pero no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer, apareciendo detrás de Goten intentando dar una patada a la cabeza del Son, pero este desapareció, Trunks se sorprendió un poco por su velocidad, por lo cual no pudo evitar una patada que lo lanzo hacia la plataforma, recuperando el control a tiempo para aterrizar de pie, arrastrando los pies unos centímetros al tocar el suelo

* * *

-Tan jovenes y ya pueden transformarse en Super Saiyajin- Dijo sorprendido Goku, mirando atento el combate entre su hijo y el de Vegeta.

-Sorprendente no? Al parecer lo lograron por accidente, no fue por furia ni nada, simplemente lo hicieron- Explico Raditz, viendo el combate con una sonrisa divertida.

-Como?- Pregunto Goku, sin despegar la mirada de la batalla, viendo como Goten aparecía a la derecha de Trunks y lo lanzaba a la plataforma de una patada.

-Los llevamos con unos científicos del Planeta Vegita, al parecer, dentro de ellos hay unas células especiales que solo los Super Saiyajines poseen, en otras palabras, nacieron con la capacidad de acceder a esa forma- Goku no entendió bien a que se refería con eso de las células, pero asintió a la ultima aclaración, si ellos nacieron ya con la capacidad de ser Super Saiyajines entonces probablemente tenían un potencial incluso mayor que el de Gohan, quien por fortuna no había dejado su entrenamiento y se había enfocado en fortalecerse para proteger la tierra como él había querido.

Pero todos sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente cuando un brillo azul y otro violeta se generaron en la plataforma.

* * *

Goten y Trunks se veían fijamente, Goten se mantenía en el aire y Trunks en el centro de la plataforma, ninguno había abandonado la transformación de Super Saiyajin. Repentinamente, Goten desapareció, apareciendo frente a Trunks, queriendo golpear su rostro, pero el hijo de Vegeta evito el golpe, levantando su pierna derecha con la intención de patear las costillas de Goten, quien sujeto su pierna, aumentando su energía antes de arrastrar dicha pierna, golpeando con su otra mano en medio del rostro de Trunks, quien había perdido el equilibrio, luego Goten, aun sujetando la pierna de Trunks, dio un giro, azotando al peli-lila contra la plataforma, para luego dar otro giro, lanzandolo hacia el aire, arremetiendo contra él.

En el aire, Trunks abrió los ojos, viendo a Goten arremeter hacía él, lanzando una esfera de energía en su contra. Goten la evito, pero Trunks había logrado recuperar el control en el aire, evitando su arremetida mientras él chocaba contra la barrera, se dio vuelta, atrapando el puño derecho de Trunks, luego el izquierdo, ambos forcejearon un momento, antes de darse un cabezazo mutuo, luego otro, y otro. Cada cabezazo provocaba un estruendo que hacia eco en toda la arena, sorprendiendo a los espectadores por el poder que demostraban un par de niños.

Al quinto cabezazo, ambos niños tomaron distancia, dando algunas bocanadas de aire, de sus frentes fluían unos pequeños hilos de sangre, aun así ellos se veían imperturbables, pero respiraban de manera irregular, al parecer, algo cansados. Aun así, volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro, ante un descuido de Goten, Trunks lo golpeo en el rostro, pero Goten no se quedo quieto y devolvió el golpe, entonces Trunks lo golpeo en el estomago, y Goten lo imito, en algún punto ambos niños se olvidaron de defenderse y simplemente intercambiaron un golpe por otro hasta que golearon simultáneamente su rostro, sonriendo antes de separarse, ahora, ambos estaban notablemente cansados, por lo que irían a todo o nada.

Ambos tomaron distancia del otro. Goten inclino su cuerpo hacia su derecha, juntando sus manos a la altura de su cintura mientras comenzaba a reunir energía **-Kaa-mee-haa-mee-**

Mientras tanto Trunks tambíen junto sus manos, pero él las coloco a la altura de sus hombros mientras un aura violeta lo rodeaba **-Galick-**

Al reconocer ambas posturas los padres de ambos se sorprendieron de que sus respectivos hijos pudieran hacer sus tecnicas firma -Como es que puede hacer el Galick Ho?- Pregunto Vegeta, viendo hacia donde se encontraba el clon que dejo Gohan.

-Antes de irme, les enseñe las posturas de ambas técnicas, al parecer las practicaron mientras no estaba

 **-HAAA/HOOO-** Gritaron al unisono, disparando sus tecnicas. Ambas técnicas chocaron, provocando ondas de viento dentro de la barrera, momentáneamente, cada una parecía superar a la otra, volviendo a igualarse casi al instante.

Entonces ocurrió una gran explosión, el suelo tembló, fisuras aparecieron en la barrera y una enorme columna de humo segó a los espectadores. Luego de un momento, el humo se disipo, mostrando a ambos chicos inconscientes fuera de la plataforma.

El combate al final fue un empate y ambos niños fueron llevados con Iktsuma entre las ovaciones del publico.

Entonces el combate entre Yamcha y Yokan inicio.

* * *

Mientras todo ello ocurría, en un baño apartado de la arena, cuya manija había sido derretida de alguna manera para que así nadie pudiera pasar, se podían oír los gemidos de una mujer, dentro de este, un par de pelinegros se hallaban besándose mientras las manos del pelinegro recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, centrándose en sus pechos y trasero.

-N-No deberías ir ¡ah!, a ver a Goten?- Pregunto entre gemidos la chica, sintiendo como su novio apretaba su trasero.

-No, su combate ya termino e Iktsuma curara sus heridas, esto es mas importante- Contesto, mordiendo el cuello de la pelinegra como sabia que le encantaba, obteniendo algunos gemidos en respuesta.

Videl sabia que no debían estar haciendo esto, no solo por el lugar en el que estaban, sino también porque sabia que era algo que Gohan hacia simplemente para que olvidara lo que sucedió en el combate, ella no quería eso, incluso se había negado, pero ¡Por Kami!, Gohan conocía cada uno de sus puntos débiles, simplemente era imposible negarse a este punto, necesitaba sentirlo en su interior ya.

Sabiendo lo que su novia debía estar pensando, Gohan sonrió, quitándole la camisa azul que se había puesto como reemplazo de la anterior, pues había sido destrozada por el maldito de Spopobitch, quitando esos pensamientos de su mente, sonrió en cuanto vio que ella no llevaba nada debajo de su camisa, lo cual le permitió jugar con su pezón izquierdo mientras llevaba el otro a su boca, succionando e incluso mordiendo un poco este mientras oía a Videl gemir de placer. Tomándola de los muslos, la subió sobre un fregadero, reclamando sus labios con pasión, antes de descender lentamente, besando su mentón, cuello pechos y abdomen antes de llegar a su entrepierna, tomo el pantalón deportivo de Videl y lo deslizo por sus piernas junto a sus bragas antes de besar sus muslos y, lentamente acercarse al mojado coño de la avergonzada Videl, quien abría un poco mas sabiendo lo que sucedería, primero dio una lenta lamida, oyendo a su novia gemir mientras sujetaba sus cabellos con tal de que no se alejara, entonces comenzó a meter mas y mas su lengua, degustando su interior mientras oía como los gemidos de Videl aumentaban de volumen, sobretodo cuando comenzó a rozar su cola contra el clítoris, haciendo que la pelinegra llegara al clímax inesperadamente rápido.

-Tan pronto?- Pregunto con falsa burla, viendo como Videl avergonzada desviaba la mirada antes de tomarlo por su camiseta y reclamar sus labios con pasión.

-E-esto es tu culpa, a pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez- Renegó la pelinegra, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del Saiyajin, quien sonrio mientras acariciaba su negro cabello -Te necesito dentro de mi- Comento en un tono tan bajo que Gohan casi no logra escucharlo, pero eso fue suficiente para que él se apartara de ella, uniendo sus labios mientras metía la cabeza de su pene. Ambos gemían de placer al sentirse unidos, Videl era especialmente apretada, Gohan disfrutaba cada uno de sus encuentros con la pelinegra.

Lentamente, Gohan se fue adentrando en el interior de su novia, sintiendo el placentero agarre de sus paredes vaginales, las cuales succionan su pene como si no quisieran dejarlo ir, entonces llego al cuello uterino, retrocediendo lentamente mientras sentía a Vodel apresarlo con sus brazos y piernas con tal de no dejarlo ir, él la beso, con tal de callar sus gemidos mientras embestía con fuerza, atravesando el cuello uterino casi sin oposición de este, gimiendo cuando sintió las paredes vaginales apretar aun mas su miembro, no había duda, Videl se había corrido nuevamente. Sin dejarla descansar, Gohan comenzó a embestir una y otra vez, machacando el interior de Videl mientras los ojos de la pelinegra rodaban a la parte superior de su cabeza, perdida en el placer a tal punto que tuvo que morder el hombro del Saiyajin con tal de no gemir con todas sus fuerzas.

-Maldición Videl, estoy por correrme- Gruño el Saiyajin, sintiendo como las piernas de Videl lo apretaban con mas fuerza.

-¡HA-HAZLO DENTRO! ¡AH!, ¡AH!, ¡QUIERO SENTIRLO EN MI INTERIOR!- Gritaba la pelinegra, haciendo que Gohan la levantara, haciendo que ella practicamente saltara cada vez que la embestía.

-E-Estas segura?- Pregunto el Saiyajin, ¡Dios!, la sola idea de llenar su vientre de esperma lo excitaba de sobremanera pero no quería que ella se arrepintiera luego de esto.

-E-¡ESTA BIEN!, ES UN DIA SEGURO- Aseguro ella, borrando la única duda en la mente del Saiyajin, el cual reclamo sus labios mientras se corria dentro del vientre de su novia, la cual gimió con fuerza en el beso, sintiendo como alcanzaba su cuarto orgasmo en el dia.

Una vez termino de correrse, Gohan se sentó sobre el fregadero con Videl en sus brazos.

-Eso fue increíble- Susurro cansada Videl, sintiendo su vientre lleno del esperma de Gohan, por un momento, llego a su mente la imagen de ella con su estomago mas hinchado, lo cual la hizo sonreír y abrazar con mas fuerza al Saiyajin -Gracias, Gohan- Comento, sintiendo como el Saiyajin acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

-Fue un placer Videl- Respondió sonriente el mestizo. Él estaba por pararse cuando Videl saco su cabeza de su hombro, besándolo con amor y lujuria.

-Sabes? Aun puedo sentirte duro- Comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa que encendía al Saiyajin, entonces ella acerco sus labios al oído del Saiyan y susurro _-¿Te parece una segunda ronda?-_ En respuesta, sintió como el pelinegro amasaba sus nalgas, haciendo que ella gimiera en su oído.

-Les molesta si nos unimos?- Sonó una voz a su derecha, haciendo que ambos pelinegros voltearan la vista, viendo a Lazuli y Zangya mirarlos con sonrisas y ojos lujuriosos.

Videl se veía avergonzada pero vio como los ojos de Gohan se volvían dorados un segundo, haciendo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera su columna, entonces ella misma comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el mástil del Saiyajin, quien gimió, concentrándose un momento en ella para besarla antes de ver a Zangya, quien ya se había desecho de su ropa junto a Lazuli -Como fue la pelea?- Pregunto, besando a la Hera cuando esta llego frente a él.

-Goten y Trunks empataron, luego fue Yamcha contra ese Ignatiano, Yakon, gano Yamcha- Respondió la Hera, besando nuevamente a Gohan antes de ver de reojo a Videl y sonreir, cortando el beso, hizo que Gohan mirara hacia el frente, viendo a Videl y Lazuli compartir un candente beso que calentó aun mas al Saiyan, de ser posible, entonces la Hera tomo su mano derecha y la guió a su vagina la cual estaba completamente mojada -Ahora lucharan ¡Ah! tu padre y Raditz- Comento, sabiendo que a Gohan en realidad eso no le podía importar menos en ese momento, pues tenia su otra mano amasando el trasero de Lazuli mientras la veía besarse con Videl.

Entonces la rubia dejo a la pelinegra respirar, reclamando los labios de Gohan mientras Videl seguía montando el miembro que tanto ella como Zangya ansiaban probar -Sabes?- Dijo la rubia -Pensábamos darte este "regalo" en la noche por ser tan buen novio, pero no veo porque no podamos adelantarlo- Comento, viendo como Lazuli y Videl sonreían junto a ella y las tres decían al unísono:

 **-Feliz Aniversario Gohan-** Sacando una sonrisa de él. Antes de tomar la iniciativa y voltearse, colocando de nuevo a Videl sobre el fregadero, pasando un brazo alrededor de la Hera y el otro alrededor de la Androide.

-Gracias, me encargare de que los cuatro lo pasemos bien- Respondió, tomando los pechos de ambas mientras besaba a Lazuli y finalmente se corría dentro de Videl.

* * *

Bueno gente, aqui les traigo el capitulo 46, junto a mi regalo navideño atrasado.

Lamento si los combates les parecen muy cortos pero, en caso del de Kibito y Gohan, hay que entender que, mientras que el medio Saiyajin quería terminar la pelea de manera rápida, pero sin mostrar muchas de sus cartas, Kibito quería probar la fuerza del peli-negro, pero también debía guardar su energía para cuando él y Shin fueran contra Babidi.

Por otro lado el combate entre Goten y Trunks, simplemente lo pensé por un rato y me decidí que, en términos de poder y habilidad, ellos estarían a la par, siendo igual de fuertes.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo y vere si puedo actualizar pronto, es medio complicado pues, en mi fic de Naruto, estoy pensando en los sucesos del examen Chunin, mientras estoy viendo si es posible estrenar mu próximo fic el Primero de Enero como lo hice con el de Naruto.

Bueno, a los que leyeron todas mis divagaciones, espero que el capitulo y mi regalo les gustaran y comenten cualquier cambio que esperan en la trama, si es posible, lo haré.


	47. Chapter 47

**23/01/18**

-Diálogo Japones-  
 **-Diálogo Alienigena-  
** **(Pensamientos)**

[Notas y aclaraciones]

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **SrBlack, Victor y Ferunando** **:** Como siempre, gacias a los tres por sus comentarios

 **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo invente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 47: Termina el torneo**

Los combates habían pasado mas rápido de lo que cualquiera creería. La pelea siguiente a la de Goten y Trunks había sido la de Yamcha contra un Vulcanus de nombre Yokan, un titan de rocas y lava[Busquen a Kloba Vud de Green Lantern: Emerald Knights]. Yokan era casi el doble de alto que Yamcha y contaba con 4 brazos de roca solida.

Al principio muchos apoyaban al vulcanus, pero la victoria al final fue del terrícola.

Yokan era un ser de roca y lava, su especie acostumbraba vivir en lugares tan calientes como el propio sol, por lo que la tierra, a pesar de ser un dia caluroso para los habitantes de dicho planeta, era un lugar con una temperatura extremadamente baja para el Vulcanus, volviendo sus movimientos mas torpes a causa del "frío", lo cual fue aprovechado por el terricola, consiguiendo así una rápida pero amarga victoria.

La siguiente lucha fue entre Raditz y Goku, una pelea en la cual Goku se sorprendió del avance de su hermano, pues Raditz había conseguido un gran nivel de poder, aun no lograba transformarse en Super Saiyajin, pero aun así no debía subestimarlo. Dejando de lado su arrogancia nata de Saiyajin, Raditz tenia una mente muy capaz, rasgo heredado de su padre, lo cual lo llevo a volverse un soldado de la Elite Saiyajin, así como un capitán de escuadrón.

La pelea al principio se veía igualada, pero poco a poco se fue notando cierta diferencia entre ambos hermanos en lo que respectaba a poder, siendo Goku mas poderoso que Raditz, lo cual inevitablemente le dio la victoria, sacando a su hermano de la plataforma.

Demostrando su madurez, Raditz felicitó a su hermano por la victoria, el cual agradeció con su característica sonrisa.

Luego de ellos subió a la plataforma el príncipe Saiyajin, su oponente era un ser insectoide de nombre Trast que le recordaba a los de un planeta que él había destruido junto a Nappa antes de ir a la tierra para combatir contra los Guerreros Z. Le sorprendía el verlos vivos pero no comento nada.

La batalla fue... corta, el insecto tenia un nivel decente pero no pudo hacer nada contra el príncipe de los Saiyajin, el cual solo evito sus ataques un momento para luego sujetar al insecto de la cabeza antes de lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma con la suficiente fuerza como para que se estrellara contra la barrera y quedara inconsciente. El publico al principio estuvo algo sorprendido pero luego aplaudió ante esa clara muestra de superioridad.

Ignorandolos completamente, el príncipe volvió al ala de los participantes. A él solo le interesaba luchar contra Kakarotto y su hijo, todos los demás estaban por debajo de él.

El siguiente fue Bardock, quien lucho con Yam, la lucha fue algo preocupante, Bardock había disminuido su poder para no lastimar seriamente a su oponente, pero el sujeto se levantaba una y otra vez. En algun medio del combate, Bardock sujeto la cabeza mientras tenia una visión. Veía a Gohan mirando con seriedad frente a él, donde había un ser rosado que reía como retrasado. Su distracción fue aprovechada por Yam, quien intento golpearle por la espalda, pero Bardock desapareció, apareciendo a su espalda y lo alejo usando solo su Ki, sacando a Yam de la plataforma. Yam intento levitar, pero Bardock apareció sobre él, con un poderoso golpe estrelló al terrícola contra el suelo inconsciente. Luego del combate le comentaría a Gohan lo que vio.

* * *

 **En otra parte del estadio**

Ya vestidos y arreglados, un conocido medio-Saiyan salia del baño con una sonrisa que era reflejada en la cara de las tres preciosas mujeres que salían del baño con él. Lazuli y Zangya se apresuraron hacia la plataforma, habían estado sintiendo el Ki de los que luchaban en la plataforma, al sentir el Ki de Bardock supieron que era su turno, por lo que, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que dejar para la noche el resto de la diversión, mejor, así ya no tenían que modular su voz mientras el Saiyajin las hacía gozar.

Viendo como las otras dos se alejaban Gohan y Videl las siguieron unos pasos atrás, con Videl abrazada a su brazo, para asi nadie notara la leve cojera con la que caminaba, aunque eso no borraba su sonrisa.

Entonces, una figura salio de las sombras, llamando la atención de la pareja. Este era Shin, el participante con el que Piccolo se había negado a luchar.

-Son Gohan, me gustaria hablar contigo un momento- Comento, viendo con seriedad al pelinegro.

Considerándolo un momento, Gohan indico a Videl a que fuera hacia la plataforma, que él iría en breve.

* * *

En la plataforma. Apenas el presentador se había marchado, Zangya y Lazuli se lanzaron una contra la otra, al principio, era obvio tanto para Zangya como para cualquier otro espectador que se dedicara a las artes marciales el que la rubia no estaba luchando con todo su poder, eso molesto a la Hera por lo que retrocedió unos pasos mientras comenzaba a lanzar esferas de energía contra la rubia, la cual solo extendió su brazo derecho y creo una barrera para recibir todas y cada una de las esferas, levantando una gran cortina de humo.

Zangya aprovecho ese momento, aumentando mas y mas su energía, su cabello se volvio rojo y su piel adopto un color verde claro, con su nueva velocidad, apareció detras de Lazuli, quien ya la esperaba y respondió dando una patada de talón a su rostro, pero Zangya la esquivó con facilidad, respondiendo con un barrido, el cual logro hacer caer a la androide, pero la rubia reaccionó rápido, usando su mano derecha para sujetarse de la plataforma mientras disparaba con la izquierda, forzando a la Hera a retroceder.

Rápidamente, Lazuli se puso de pie, levantando sus brazos para atrapar una patada descendiente de Zangya, lo cual aprovecho para estrellar a la pelirroja contra la plataforma.

Sin poderlo evitar, Zangya se golpeó contra la plataforma, sintiendo como sangre salia de su nariz, no por nada era el material mas duro del universo, posiblemente su nariz este rota. En respuesta, ella elevo su energía, dando un giro en el aire, forzó a su oponente a soltar su pierna, entonces se lanzo de nuevo contra ella, comenzando otro intercambio de golpes en el cual, esta vez, ella tenia la ventaja. Aprovechando una abertura, golpeo con su rodilla el estomago de Lazuli, dando después un gancho ascendente con el cual lanzo a la androide por los aires, apareciendo unos metros detrás de ella conectando una patada en su espalda, con la cual la envió de nuevo a la plataforma.

Mientras caía, Lazuli logro dar una voltereta y aterrizar de pie, mirando hacia el cielo dispuesta a lanzarse contra la pelirroja, pero entonces sintió su cuerpo algo pesado, su poder descendió lentamente mientras sentía como algo la rodeaba y aplastaba su cuerpo, viendo a su espalda, vio a la pelirroja, la cual con una mano creaba sus **Hilos** **Psíquicos** , con los cuales la tenia sometida, mientras que en la otra cargaba una esfera de energía. Ella intento aumentar su poder, pero la Hera apretó más los Hilos, haciendo su resistencia inútil.

-Lo siento pero yo seré la ganadora- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de disparar una poderosa rafaga de energía que impacto sin piedad en la espalda de la androide.

Lazuli se estrello contra la barrera, callendo al suelo al sentirse aun debil y con una quemadura en su espalda, con lo que la Hera resulto ser la vencedora de su encuentro.

Inmediatamente después del combate Zangya curo la espalda de Lazuli, disculpándose por ello, aunque la androide le dijo que no importaba, era un combate después de todo.

* * *

 **En algun lugar del estadio**

-Oye, ¿Por qué no tomamos la energía de esa pelirroja? Parece muy poderosa- Pregunto Spopobitch, viendo fijamente a la Hera. A su lado, su compañero Yam negó con la cabeza.

-Escuchaste las ordenes del Señor Babidi, debemos ir por el mocoso de rojo o por el de Spandex azul- Respondió, viendo seriamente al príncipe Saiyajin, no sabia porque su señor quería la energía de esos dos, pero deducía que eran fuertes, lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer que su señor ignorara presas potenciales como los dos enanos que se volvieron rubios o las dos mujeres que acababan de pelear, aunque le extraño que la rubia no tuviera nada de energía en ella, tal vez el medidor no funcione correctamente.

* * *

-Bien señoras y señores, la siguiente pelea sera entre el participante Kisame y el participante Broly, por favor los dos suban al escenario- Comento el presentador mientras el niño y el Aquariano subían a la plataforma. Broly se veía nervioso y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a los espectadores, causando algunas risas leves, por otro lado, Kisame se veía confiado y, si uno era lo bastante observador, podría notar que su cuerpo se hallaba muy húmedo, al parecer, no había perdido tiempo y había ido a refrescarse para su combate.

-Bien, ¡COMIENCEN!- Grito el presentador, saliendo rapidamente de la plataforma.

Ambos guerreros desaparecieron, apareciendo en medio de la plataforma. El codo de Broly chocando contra la rodilla de Kisame. El hombre-pez tenía una sonrisa, mostrando sus temibles dientes de tiburón, en cambio, Broly respondía con una mirada de absoluta seriedad, ambos se separaron, antes de lanzarse de nuevo, comenzando un intercambio de golpes. A causa de su menor estatura, Broly se mantenía flotando en el aire para poder alcanzar el rostro de Kisame, quien bloqueaba o esquivaba cada golpe del Saiyajin mientras respondía con golpes y patadas propias.

El intercambio prosiguió unos segundos antes de que Kisame conectara su codo contra el pecho del Saiyajin, haciendo que este retroceda, cosa que no tardo en aprovechar al lanzarse contra el niño, dio un golpe ascendente a su mandíbula, conectando de lleno, luego procedió a darle un gancho en su estomago, viendo como el pequeño se curvaba sujetando su estómago, luego lo golpeó en su cabeza, estrellándola contra la plataforma, cuando Broly se dispuso a levantarse, Kisame lo pateo con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño Saiyajin saliera volando hasta el otro lado de la plataforma.

Por instinto, Broly giro su cuerpo, evitando a Kisame, quien pateo con fuerza la plataforma, haciendo que el hombre-pez retroceda sujetando su pie izquierdo con dolor. Con algo de dificultad, Broly se levanto, tenia un corte en el puente de su nariz y otro sobre en su frente, ambos sangrando mas de lo que deberían. Alzando sus brazos, el Saiyajin alzo su guardia, listo para seguir combatiendo, mientras que Kisame soltaba su pie y también alzaba su guardia, aunque Broly podía ver que apoyaba su peso en su pie derecho.

Desapareciendo, el Saiyajin apareció frente a Kisame, dando una patada giratoria a su torso, su pie fue sujetado por las manos de Kisame, en respuesta, Broly dio un salto y realizo una segunda patada giratoria, ahora apuntando esta vez a la cabeza. Kisame soltó la pierna izquierda de Broly mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que el Aquariano gruñera al apoyar su peso en su pierna izquierda, mas aun asi no se distrajo y concentró su atención en el niño Saiyajin.

En el momento en el que volvió a tocar el suelo, Broly se lanzo contra Kisame, comenzando un nuevo intercambio de golpes. Ambos se veían igualados hasta que Broly intento golpear a Kisame en el rostro, pero este desapareció, apareciendo a su espalda con una patada giratoria de su pie derecho, pero, al ultimo segundo, Broly desapareció, apareciendo sobre Kisame con un golpe de codo a la cabeza, pero el hombre-pez retrocedió, respondiendo con otra patada de derecha, la cual Broly detuvo con sus manos, para luego usar la pierna de Kisame como apoyo para girar su cuerpo y asestar una patada de talón a su cabeza, haciendo que el Aquariano retroceda gruñendo.

Decidiendo llevar la pelea a otro nivel, Broly concentró Ki en sus manos, generando dos **Kienzan** , lanzandolas contra Kisame, el cual los evadió. Kisame sonrió, pensando burlarse del ataque fallido de Broly, antes de que sus instintos le hicieran saltar hacia un costado, siendo rozado por los discos de energía que hizo un pequeño corte en su costado. Observando fijamente, se dio cuenta que el Saiyajin controlaba los discos con movimientos de sus manos, forzandolo a saltar hacia un costado cuando Broly envió los discos contra él nuevamente.

* * *

-Parece que Broly lo esta haciendo bien- Oyeron los guerreros Z, volteando para ver a Gohan, el cual venia junto al participante Shin y a Kibito.

-¿En que momento te fuiste Gohan?- Pregunto con duda Goku, su hijo había estado viendo los combates junto a ellos desde hacia un tiempo, él no se había dado cuenta cuando se fue.

-Quería caminar un poco, para calmarme- Respondió el medio-Saiyajin, la mayoría de los guerreros asintió a sus palabras, pues ellos sabían lo importante que era Videl para él, por lo que querer despejarse un poco era normal, asi no se dejaría llevar por su ira durante su combate. Por otro lado Vegeta lo miró con sospecha, él si había notado la desaparición del clon y además ese sujeto Shin le parecía sospechoso.

Todos volvieron a ver la plataforma, donde Broly estaba metiendo a Kisame en problemas con las dos **Kienzan** , las cuales controlaba muy bien. Gohan lo veía con una sonrisa de orgullo, pues antes de irse Broly apenas podía controlar una, el ver como usaba a la perfección dos para hostigar a su oponente le hacía ver cuanto había mejorado en esos tres meses.

* * *

En la plataforma, Kisame esquivaba los discos de energía lo mejor que podía, había logrado evadir cualquier corte hasta el momento pero ante cualquier descuido podría caer de la plataforma o ser partido en dos por una de esas cosas.

Queriendo intentar algo, se lanzo de frente contra Broly, esquivando las **Kienzan** del Saiyan. lanzo un potente puñetazo. Broly se cubrió, colocando sus brazos en cruz frente a su rostro, pero el puño de Kisame solo paso a través de él, siendo solo un Zanzoken(Ilusión de imagen), en cambio, Broly recibió una patada en medio de su espalda, lanzándolo unos metros adelante, donde lo esperaba Kisame, dando una patada al estomago del Saiyan, deteniéndolo por completo mientras escupía algo de saliva mezclada con sangre. Broly intentó defenderse, dando un puñetazo que Kisame sujeto con su mano, antes de golpear al pelinegro en su rostro, para luego sujetarlo del cabello y estrellar su rostro contra su rodilla, soltandolo, dejo que el sangrante niño retrocediera unos pasos, sujetando su rota nariz, entonces se lanzo de nuevo contra él, con un barrido a sus piernas, saco a Broly de balance, lo cual aprovecho, tomando su pie derecho lo estrello repetidamente contra el suelo antes de lanzarlo al aire y disparar una rafaga de energía sin piedad, apareció en el aire sobre el pelinegro con su mano derecha brillando de energía -HAAAA- Grito Kisame, golpeando en medio de la espalda del Saiyajin, causando una explosión a causa de la energía acumulada.

Broly cayo a la plataforma, golpeando con fuerza su cabeza, agravando el corte que se le había hecho antes. Su nariz estaba rota, tenía dos costillas astilladas, algunas quemaduras menores en el frente de su cuerpo y el golpe final había roto su armadura y quemado seriamente su espalda. A pesar del dolor, el joven Saiyajin comenzó a levantarse, viendo metros frente a él a Kisame, quien aterrizaba con calma en la plataforma, viéndolo con una molesta sonrisa de superioridad.

Broly gruño, su cuerpo entero le dolía pero no era algo nuevo para él, lo que si lo era nuevo para el pelinegro era esa molestia que sentía al ver a su oponente. Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa lo hacia **enojar.**

Por su parte Kisame tenía una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. Tenia que admitir que el mocoso sabia luchar pero ya era hora de acabar con esto. Vio como Broly bajo la cabeza, dejando que su cabello tapara sus ojos, entonces una imperceptible tensión se apodero de su cuerpo, su instinto le decía que debía acabar rápido la batalla por lo que cargó hacia adelante sin pensar.

Aumentando su ki, Kisame se lanzo contra Broly, retrajo su puño derecho y acumulo energía en él, pensaba terminar el combate con ese golpe.

Broly no hizo ningún movimiento, pero sus músculos crecieron repentinamente y su cabello se erizo ligeramente.

 **PAMMM**

-C-Como?-

A pesar de cargar una considerable cantidad de energía en su puño, quería vencerlo no matarlo, Broly lo detuvo únicamente con su mano derecha, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Ahora...- Lentamente, Broly levantó la vista, mostrando unas iris verdes que reflejaban poder puro. Kisame se tenso, su instinto le alertaba del peligro pero no pudo reaccionar cuando el Saiyajin aplasto su mano, rompiendola indudablemente -Es mi turno de aplastarte- Tragándose su grito, Kisame iba a responder antes de que su mano rota fuera estirada, inclinandolo hacia adelante donde recibió un Uppercut en su mentón que hizo crujir sus puntiagudos dientes, luego recibió un gancho en sus costillas derechas, rompiendo una y doblando su cuerpo, seguido de un gancho de izquierda, este dando a su rostro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo pero Broly le dio una patada ascendente a su mejilla derecha que lo hizo caer hacia el costado. Con algo de esfuerzo, Kisame logro ponerse de pie, antes de que Broly lo atacara con un sin fin de golpes a su torso y rostro. Puños y patadas poderosas llovían hacia Kisame, el cual los recibía sin tiempo para responder. En medio de tal castigo el Aquiariano gruño, harto de solo recibir golpes, entonces espero su oportunidad y en cuanto vio que el Saiyajin comenzaba a lanzar golpes menos aleatorios, con un patrón establecido, esquivo un gancho al cual Broly le había aplicado mas fuerza de la que debia, haciendo que perdiera balance, algo que Kisame noto y aprovecho, golpeando con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su brazo sano, lanzando al Saiyajin al otro lado de la plataforma.

* * *

-Esto es malo- Oyó Goku, viendo a su hijo mirar con seriedad a Broly, quien se había roto la mano de Kisame y comenzado un ataque mas violento que antes, lo cual lo había sorprendido -Si sigue asi se saldrá de control- Dijo, llamando la atención de Goku.

-Se saldrá de control?- Pregunto, viendo como Gohan lo miraba antes de suspirar.

-Broly tiende a salirse de control cuando el combate se vuelve... demasiado intenso. No se como explicarlo, su fuerza comienza a aumentar mas y mas y su comportamiento se vuelve mas salvaje y destructivo- Explico, viendo a los ojos de Goku, quien adopto una postura mas seria.

-No crees que deberíamos detenerlo?- Pregunto.

-De momento no, la barrera y la plataforma resistirán su poder, solo me preocupa que Kisame lleve la pelea muy lejos. Si eso pasa tendré que intervenir, Broly tiende a calmarse cuando Zangya o yo intervenimos- Goku asintió, confiando en las palabras de su hijo mientras volvía a ver el combate, donde Kisame había logrado alejar de él a Broly.

* * *

Broly aterrizo de pie al otro lado de la plataforma, lanzándose apenas toco el suelo contra Kisame, quien respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Calmate un poco bastardo!- Exclamo molesto Kisame mientras la sangre en su mano derecha se concentraba en una gran gota **-¡Yabusame! (Flecha Militar de Tiburón)-** Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, la gran gota de agua se convirtió en un centenar de agujas de sangre y agua que se lanzaron contra Broly. El joven Saiyajin se sorprendió, nunca había visto algo como eso, lo cual hizo que apenas lograra subir sus brazos para protegerse, sintiendo como esas agujas se incrustaban en su piel. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Kisame desaparecio y volvio a aparecer varios metros sobre la plataforma.

-No creí tener que usar esto tan rápido -Murmuro, arrancándose su camisa y enfocando energía en sus ojos. Los cuales brillaron con fuerza antes de ver fijamente a la plataforma, la cual desprendió un brillo que cegó a todos los presentes. Aprovechando eso Kisame se lanzo hacia la brillante plataforma con los ojos cerrados, para evitar ser cegado.

Cuando todo el mundo pudo ver de nuevo se sorprendieron al ver que la plataforma era ahora una enorme esfera de agua. El mas sorprendido era Broly, que intento salir a la superficie por aire pero fue interceptado por Kisame quien había descendido sobre él. El Aquariano dio una fuerte patada al Saiyajin, lanzándolo al centro de la esfera, donde no podría escapar.

Broly logro apenas mantenerse en su posición, no era muy bueno nadando y tenia muy poco aire, levantando la vista quedo en shock por lo que vio. Kisame, lentamente estaba... cambiando, sus rasgos se parecían mas y mas a los de una bestia, los dedos de su mano izquierda crecieron y se convirtieron en garras, mientras que su mano derecha se re-acomodo, volviendo a su forma normal antes de adoptar la misma forma que la izquierda[Osea que se curo y luego se transformó], lo mismo sucedió con sus pies, en su espalda y la parte posterior de sus brazos crecieron grandes y afiladas aletas, en su espalda baja creció una larga cola y su cabeza cambio su forma a una mas adecuada para el movimiento submarino, perdiendo por completo su cabello.

-Te felicito por obligarme a llegar tan lejos- Comento con una sonrisa -Pero esto acaba aquí- Apenas dicho eso, se precipitó contra Broly, quien solo pudo poner sus brazos en forma de cruz, cubriendo su rostro y parte de sus órganos vitales. Con una sonrisa, Kisame paso a su lago, realizando un corte con sus aletas a su costado, haciendo al niño gruñir mientras su sangre se mezclaba con el agua. Kisame repitió la acción numerosas veces, dejando sus instintos animales tomar el control, hizo cortes en sus brazos, sus piernas, torso e incluso hizo un corte menor en su cuello, demasiado cerca de su arteria para el gusto de Broly, el aroma de la sangre inundaba sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo desear solo clavar sus dientes en el pelinegro y darse un festín, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba le recordaba que no podía matarlo, por lo que dejaría que perdiera la conciencia por falta de aire, interponiéndose en su camino cada vez que Broly trataba de escapar por oxigeno.

El propio Broly sabia que estaba en problemas, no podía respirar y sentía como poco a poco su conciencia lo abandonaba, solo el dolor de sus heridas impedía que se entregara al mundo de los sueños. Su sangre y cansancio hacían que su vista se volviera borrosa, no dejándole ver cuando Kisame atacaba, se sentía completamente impotente, como si no pudiera hacer nada para evitar su caída.

-Ya es hora de que pierdas- Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa, lanzándose de frente contra el Saiyajin, quien apenas y podía verlo de la sangre que le rodeaba,

-(Caere aquí?)- Se pregunto, sintiendo sus parpados cerrarse mientras sus músculos decrecían y sus iris perdían el tono verdoso, era tan frustrante, él quería mostrarle a Gohan cuanto había mejorado -(Perdona Gohan, supongo que te decepcione)- Pensó, cerrando los ojos y aceptando la derrota.

De repente, la imagen de una enorme sombra de salvajes ojos verdes invadió su mente, haciendo que se ki reaccionara, generando una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo, impidiendo que Kisame lo alcanzara.

-(No)- Penso Broly, una nueva resolución inundo sus ojos, -(No caere aqui)- Su ki se desbordo, haciendo que la barrera que cubría su cuerpo se expandiera mas y mas, hasta hacer reventar la burbuja que lo encerraba, lanzando a Kisame lejos y dejando al Saiyajin tomar enormes bocanadas de aire.

El agua que una vez formo la burbuja lentamente volvió a juntarse, pero, en lugar de regenerar la burbuja, se convirtió nuevamente en la plataforma.

Kisame por su parte estaba sujetando su cuello mientras lentamente volvía a tomar un aspecto humanoide. Su forma de tiburón lo volvía muy fuerte bajo el agua pero también hacia que fuera incapaz de respirar fuera de ella, por lo que tuvo que volver a su otra forma. El Aquariano se sentía terriblemente cansado, tanto mental, por culpa de sus instintos que se descontrolaron al oler la sangre del Saiyajin, como físicamente, El convertir un objeto en agua gastaba una considerable cantidad de energía y mientras mas duro sea el objeto mas energía gastaría, por lo que había gastado casi toda su basta cantidad de energía y ahora estaba realmente exhausto. Lentamente, aterrizo en la plataforma, levantando la vista para ver al mocoso Saiyajin en el aire con un aura verde a su alrededor. Él sabia que no podría luchar por mucho mas tiempo, pero su terquedad era mayor a su sentido común, por lo que solo alzo su guardia concentrando el poco ki que le quedaba en todo su cuerpo, listo para un ultimo intercambio de golpes.

* * *

-Parece que tendré que intervenir- Dijo Gohan, sintiendo como el ki de Broly comenzaba a aumentar mas y mas.

-Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Goku, mirando seriamente a Broly, su poder aumentaba de una manera que no había visto jamas.

-No, puedo hacerlo solo... Puedes darme una semilla del ermitaño?- Pregunto, Goku asintió y le entrego una semilla. Gohan le agradeció y camino hacia la salida, dando una significativa mirada al participante Shin, quien entendio el mensaje y se acerco sutilmente a los guerreros Z.

Por su parte Gohan siguió caminando, metiendo sutilmente la semilla en su boca.

* * *

Lastimosamente para Kisame, las cosas no resultaron como esperaban, él no podía sentir el Ki de otros, por lo que no noto que el Ki de Broly había subido incluso mas que antes y seguía subiendo sin parar, por lo que no pudo ni esperar que el Saiyajin apareciera frente a él, enterrando su puño en su estomago, lanzándolo al aire mientras escupía sangre, antes de que Broly apareciera sobre él, dando un golpe en medio de su espalda, lanzándolo de nuevo contra la plataforma. Pero Broly apareció en su camino, golpeándolo en el rostro, rompiendo su mandíbula, mandandolo a volar de nuevo, solo para volver a aparecer y golpearlo, eso se repitió numerosas veces, hasta que Broly lo lanzo de una patada de talón a la plataforma.

Kisame callo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, intento levantarse pero la fatiga y el dolor finalmente pudieron mas que el guerrero de la galaxia del Sur haciendo que cayera inconsciente, lo ultimo que vio fue a Broly, quien apareció frente a él, sus ojos brillando de color verde mientras un aura del mismo color lo rodeaba.

Broly vio a su oponente caer, una cruel sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras acumulaba energía en su brazo derecho, lo levanto y entonces **-HAAAA-** Lanzo el golpe sin dudar, aun sabiendo que su oponente no tenia oportunidad de defenderse cuando...

 **PAMMM**

Frente a Broly, se hallaba un Gohan transformado en Super Saiyajin, deteniendo el puño del Saiyan menor con una de sus manos.

-Suficiente Broly- Dijo, un tono autoritario se oía en su voz. En respuesta Broly gruñió, aumentando mas y mas su energía mientras intentaba soltar su mano de la de Gohan, que, al ver su accionar lo miro molesto, entonces noto que sus ojos se habían vuelto dos orbes verdes, sin iris ni pupila, haciendo que gruñera, se estaba saliendo de control -Dije...- De pronto, se transformo en SSj2, haciendo que su aura creciera y su Ki superara al de Broly por mucho -Suficiente- Rápidamente, estiro el puño de Broly, haciendo al Saiyan menor balancearse hacia adelante, lo cual aprovecho para golpear su nuca, dejando inconsciente al pequeño Saiyajin.

-¡AHORA!- Oyó gritar Gohan antes de ver como Yam y Spopobitch se lanzaban hacia él mientras, sutilmente, hacia descender su ki y soltaba a Broly, estaba seguro que la extraña vasija en la mano de Yam era para robar energía de otros pero esperaba que fuera como la absorción de los androides y solo tomara la energía que uno se encontraba utilizando.

Spopobitch lo sujeto por su espalda mientras Yam comenzó a robar su energía, tardaron unos segundos antes de escapar volando mientras él caía a la plataforma, si bien, como espero, no le robaron toda su energía, le habían dejado con una sensación de debilidad desconocida hasta ahora.

En el suelo, trago la semilla del ermitaño, recuperando por completo su energía, parándose al tiempo que llegaban Kibito junto a Videl, Lazuli y Zangya. Podía sentir el Ki de los demás alejándose del estadio, yendo detrás de Yam y Spopobitch.

-Te has recuperado mas rápido de lo que creía Gohan- Comento Kibito, en respuesta, Gohan solo sonrió levemente, antes de ver hacia sus novias.

-Tomen a Broly y saquenlo de aqui- Ordeno, las tres lo miraron extrañadas por un segundo, rara vez usaba ese tono serio cuando estaba con ellas, por lo que procedieron a hacerles caso. Al ver como se alejaban, Gohan volvió su atención al Shin-jin.

-Vamos- Dijo Kibito, a lo que Gohan asintió. le indico a Kibito que pusiera su mano en su hombro y, utilizando la teletransportación, aparecieron frente al grupo, el cual freno frente a ellos.

-Llegaron mas rapido de lo esperado- Comento Shin, a lo que Gohan solo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar su reloj y cambiar a su atuendo de Patrullero espacial, ignorando las miradas de los demás mientras tomaba su mascara y la tiraba, no le haria falta de momento. Todo el grupo procedió a perseguir a los dos humanos, mientras Gohan se contactaba con la patrulla espacial.

 **-Aquí el agente 3-K27, estoy en persecución de dos sospechosos, necesito que adopten medidas de seguridad Alpha en el Planeta 629 de la galaxia del Norte, nombre clave: Tierra, retiren a la mayor cantidad de civiles que puedan, el lider de los sospechosos esta estrictamente relacionado con la fuga del planeta Cold E-7.38-** Informo, llamando la atención de Vegeta.

 **-Entendido agente, la extracción comenzara en dos horas, el equipo de contención alpha llegara el quince minutos-** Respondió una voz en su comunicador, a lo que Gohan asintió.

 **-Enviare las coordenadas en cuanto llegue a la base enemiga-** Respondió, cortando la comunicación.

-Cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto Vegeta.

-Quince minutos- Respondió, el principe Saiyan gruño y volvió su vista al frente.

Estaban por llegar.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capitulo 47, espero que les halla gustado y como siempre, espero que dejen algun comentario.

Hasta luego.


End file.
